Stars
by Tati Oliveira
Summary: Um acontecimento na adolescência de Bella que a marcou para sempre. Não importa para onde olhe, sempre se vê como uma mancha na sociedade.Então surge Edward em sua vida. E como uma estrela, ele iluminará a constelação sombria de dela.
1. STARS

**Autora**: Tatiana Oliveira

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Censura:** +18 - Situações apreensivas e que podem ou não conter violência, vocabulário imprópio e lemon.

**Gênero:** Drama e Romance.

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan é uma atriz iniciante que se vê obrigada a lidar com a insatisfação dos fãs com a sua escolha como protagonista de uma importante adaptação literária, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta manter seu par romântico nas telas, o ator James Wood, afastado de sua vida pessoal ao constar que está perdidamente apaixonada por outro colega de elenco, o famoso ator Edward Cullen, dando início a um secreto romance que quando vem a tona desperta a fúria de James, o fazendo capaz de tudo para afastá-los.

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso.**


	2. Capítulo 1  Testes

**CAPÍTULO 01 – TESTES**

**Bella Swan**

Tique-taque-tique-taque-tique-taque

Eu já estava ficando realmente impaciente, fitando o relógio no meu pulso.

A hora estava passando e eu via minhas esperanças se esvaindo.

Meu turno já tinha acabado há exatos 35 minutos, mas é claro que não fui liberada e agora eu tinha que esperar os filhinhos de papai, que eu estava atendendo, resolverem se mancar que a balada de ontem à noite já deveria ter terminado há muito tempo.

Comecei a andar de um lado pro outro impacientemente, não podia me atrasar, é minha oportunidade de finalmente conseguir um papel de verdade.

Já estava cogitando a idéia de mandar o meu patrão, o Sr Wilson, a merda e sair correndo, mas não podia me dar a esse luxo, eu preciso do dinheiro, e um deslize meu, vou pra rua na mesma hora.

- Bella, eu cubro o restante do turno pra você – Angie me cutucou me fazendo parar a caminhada frenética.

_- Mas meu turno já acabou _– explodi!

Angie me olhou de uma forma estranha, como nunca tinha feito nesses dois anos de convívio. Isso eu tivesse que chutar qual era a sua expressão, eu diria: perplexa. Talvez seja porque eu nunca tinha sido grossa com ela.

Ah droga, grossa demais logo na primeira vez.

_- Ah Angie... desculpa vai, mas meu turno já acabou e eu vou me atrasar... _

_- Eu sei Bella, vai, eu cubro os playboyzinhos ali pra você, eles não devem demorar muito mesmo e Sr. Wilson esta ocupado lá dentro._ – Ângela estava sendo um anjo, nós não somos exatamente amigas, mas nos damos muito bem e estamos sempre ajudando uma a outra, desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui assim que me mudei, há quase dois anos.

Ponderei a oferta por uns minutos, Sr Wilson certamente ficaria uma fera, mas se eu esperasse mais um pouco nunca ia chegar a tempo no teste.

-_Tem certeza Angie?_

_- Claro Bells, vai lá!_ – Ela falou por cima dos ombros caminhando em direção a mesa dos inconvenientes que resolveram acabar a noite, começar a manhã e pelo visto emendar o almoço aqui hoje.

Corri até o balcão, tirei meu avental jogando-o de qualquer jeito em uma prateleira e peguei minha bolsa que estava atrás do balcão desde a hora em que meu turno acabou e fui em direção a porta desfazendo o coque no meu cabelo.

_- Valeu Angie, te devo essa!_ – gritei da porta.

_-Boa sorte!_ – Consegui ouvir ela responder antes da porta bater a minhas costas.

Sorri em resposta, pegando o mapa em meu bolso.

Ótimo, eu tenho que chegar do outro lado da cidade e nem sei como. Andei apressadamente até o ponto de ônibus, encarei o mapa que não me servia de nada, virei pra ler mais uma vez o endereço anotado.

Parei o primeiro ônibus que passou.

_- Você passa na Sunset Boulevard? _– Perguntei ao motorista que negou acenando com a cabeça.

Mais um ônibus e mais outro e outro e nada.

Droga, meu dia realmente começou bem!

Decidi perdi por informações a uns caras parados no mesmo ponto que eu. Não gosto de pedir informações as pessoas por aqui, ainda lembro da primeira vez que me perdi, e todo mundo que eu pedia ajuda me confundia com uma prostitua ou me tratavam mal por causa do sotaque, foi assim que conheci Edward, foi o único que me ajudou, mas agora não tinha outro jeito, ia ter que sair por ai perguntando mesmo.

_- Hey, bom dia! Sabe me dizer como faço pra chegar nesse endereço?_ – Perguntei mostrando o papel com o endereço.

Um deles olhou pro papel, olhou pra mim, pro papel de novo e pra mim novamente, resolvi dar um sorrisinho quem sabe assim ele responde.

_-Hum na verdade não, mas posso te ensinar o caminho pra minha casa..._ – Todos começaram a rir, eu sai de perto o mais rápido possivel, idiota!

Peguei meu celular e disquei o primeiro número que me veio a mente.

_- Alô?_

_- Emmet... – _eu quase gritei

_- Hey Bella, já acabou o teste?_- Ele me perguntou meio confuso

_- Na verdade, ainda não cheguei lá..._

- _O que? Desistiu?_

_- Claro que não! -_ Eu respondi prontamente, até parece que eu ia desistir do melhor teste que já tive oportunidade de fazer. _- Eu não sei chegar lá..._ – completei

Ele começou a rir.

_- Sério Emm, que ônibus eu tenho que pegar? _

_- Ham? Ônibus? Pega um táxi _– Ele falou como se fosse uma grande idéia que ele tinha acabado criar sozinho.

Claro que eu já tinha pensado no taxi, seria muito mais prático, rápido e confortável, mas o teste é do outro lado da cidade, vai custar uma fortuna, que eu não tenho pra pagar.

_- Que horas é o teste mesmo?_ - Ele perguntou quando eu nada respondi.

Eu encarei meu relógio, merda já são 9h 45min!

- As 11h! – respondi nervosa

_- Não vai dar tempo!_ – ele ficou cantarolando do outro lado

_- Se eu pegar um ônibus agora, ainda dá tempo..._ – falei séria

Ele continou cantarolando.

Droga! Eu odeio quando ele fazia esse tipo de coisa

_- Qual ônibus?_ – Gritei e os caras que não me ajudaram me olharamdebochados.

_- Como eu vou saber? Acha que eu ando por LA inteira de ônibus?_ – ele respondeu ríspido

Claro que ele anda por LA inteira, só que de carro.

Não ia ter outro jeito a não ser ir de taxi mesmo, sai correndo em direção a parada dos táxis, duas esquinas a frente.

_-Obrigada Emmet, por nada!_ – Falei já pronta pra desligar.

_-Pêra Bells, eu te levaria, mas tô no meio de um ensaio... - _ele começou.

Meu celular apitou me dando um susto, olhei a tela, outra chamada, casa, ótimo o dia realmente seria muito bom!

_- Não se preocupe irmaozão, tenho outra chamada, ligo depois, tchau!_ - Disse ao Emmet desligando a chamada e atendendo a próxima.

_-Oi Charlie... _

Alcancei um taxi, entrei correndo, entreguei o endereço ao motorista e afastei o telefone.

_- Tenho que chegar nesse endereço em 1 hora no máximo_ – Falei apressada.

_- É do outro lado da cidade, pode demorar um pouco mais do que isso._ – ele me respondeu calmamente, totalmente alheio ao meu quase desespero.

_- Não tem um atalho? É importante!_ - Eu insisti

_- Vou ver o que posso fazer..._ – ele falou ligando o motor, levei o celular ao ouvido novamente.

_-Isabella? Isabella?_ - O meu pai gritava do outro lado.

_-Oi pai... _

_-vVocê fez o depósito? _

Ah merda, esqueci! E o pior de tudo é que agora o dinheiro pro depósito ia todo pra mão do taxista.

_- Ah pai, eu tô bem, sabe? E vocês como estão? _

_- Poderíamos estar melhor, sabe como é..._ - E lá vem toda a ladainha de novo.

_- Eu to atrasada pra um teste agora, ligo depois_... – tentei cortar antes que ele reclamasse pela milionésima vez de como tudo estava dando errado.

_- Espero que aceite dessa vez!_ – ele falou me fazendo bufar ao entender o que ele quis dizer.

Minha família está... digamos, desapontados, por eu ter recusado a "grande" oportunidade de estrelar um filme bem apimentado, pra não dizer pornô.

_- Se eu passar, não pensaria em recusar jamais, é um papel muito importante, uma grande oportunidade!_ – respondi tentando manter a calma, o dia mal começou e já estava bastante tumultuado pra ter espaço para mais uma discussão com o meu pai.

_- Mais um desses, é?_ - Ele acrescentou com descaso.

_- O que você quer mesmo?_ – Perguntei já sentindo a minha paciência ir embora.

_- O depósito, você fez?_ - Ele repetiu.

Suspirei frustrada. Por que ainda penso que ele está ligando apenas pra saber se eu estava bem-

_-Ainda não... _

_- Bom, você teve visitas hoje..._ - senti meu coração falhar.

_-Olha, eu vou tentar outro turno noturno hoje, nesses as gorjetas são melhores e deposito o que conseguir amanhã_ – falei entre os dentes.

_- Certo, mas olha, nós também estamos precisando..._ - ele começou a falar

_- Pai, vou depositar o que conseguir, eu ainda tenho que pagar o aluguel. _

_- Talvez seu irmão queira ajudar dessa vez... –_ Charlei começou, mas o interrompi imediatamente.

_- Você sabe que Jasper não concorda com isso, deixe-o fora disso_. – Eu realmente me sentia mal por isso, Jasper e Charlie não se falam a exatos 1 ano e 8 meses, desde o dia em que cheguei em LA, é por mais que Charlie deixei bem claro que não se importa com isso, e ele realmente não se importa, eu me sinto culpada porque sei que Jasper se importa, apesar de negar.

_- Se tivesse aceitado o papel, agora estaríamos bem_. – ele jogou na minha cara.

Nós? Nós estaríamos bem? Mas quem teria que transar com um estranho de frente as câmeras seria eu.

_- Droga pai, eu tô fazendo o meu melhor, mas nunca é o suficiente!_ – exclamei já totalmente irritada.

Decidi que não havia porquê continuar com essa conversa, que não nos levaia a lugar algum.

_- Tô atrasada, tchau!_ - Desliguei já vasculhando a minha bolsa atrás da minha carteira de cigarros, só achei um, o último, legal, nem cigarros eu tenho mais.

_- Posso fumar aqui?_- Perguntei ao motorista

Ele apenas deu de ombros, tomei isso como um sim, acendi o cigarro e levei a boca, olhando o relógio, 10h 35 m

_-Ainda falta muito?-_ Perguntei impaciente depois da minha primeira tragada.

_- Mais 20 ou 30 minutos. _

Encostei minha cabeça no encosto e fechei os olhos tentando relaxar, eu ia chegar atrasada mesmo e não adiantaria surtar agora.

Meu celular tocou de novo, xinguei baixinho, antes de ver quem era. Olhei pra tela, Rosalie, abri um sorriso sincero.

_-Não devia ta ocupada com o teste?_ – Apontei assim que atendi ao telefone.

_- Eu disse que ela ta de mau humor. _

_-Emmet? _

_-Conferência babe!_ – ele cantou

_-Tão querendo me irritar? _

_- Onde você está?-_ Rose interrompeu a eminente discussão,

_- No táxi, eu meio que não sabia o caminho _

_- Haha assume agora que eu sou o melhor, meu conselho foi genial! _

_- Claro Emmet, por que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar em táxi antes_... – debochei

_- Nossa você tá azeda demais!_ – Pelo o tom de voz eu sabia que ele tinha ficado magoado.

Respirei fundo

_- Desculpe Emm, só tô nervosa, é um teste importante e vou estragar tudo chegando atrasada._ – choraminguei – V_ocê é o melhor! _

_- Pensei que o Ed era o melhor..._ – ele lá estava ele me sacaneando novamente

È diferente... falei pra mim mesma

_- Devia ter aceitado a carona do Edward._– Rosalie jogou na minha cara.

_- Ah Claro! Assim se eu conseguisse mesmo o papel, todos poderiam dizer:" óbvio que o papel é dela, tá dando pro Edward Cullen!" _– O motorista me olhou chocado pelo retrovisor.

Meus amigos estavam se acabando de rir do outro lado.

_-Mas você nem tá dando pra ele...-_ Rose disse entre risos

_-Não é como se ela não quisesse... _

_-Emmet! -_ Eu repreendi irritada _-Eu não tô, mas as pessoas iam achar isso..._

-_Chegamos!_ – o motorista me alertou

_-Cheguei! Já tô entrando Rose..._ – desliguei o telefone, paguei o motorista e desci do carro tropeçando por causa da pressa.

Entrei na sala correndo e dei de cara com um monte de cópias fies do que seria futuramente, "Virginia Brandon", sentadas elegantemente.

Na hora em que entrei, todas me olharam e começaram a cochichar.

_Não vou conseguir o papel!_ - Exclamei pra mim mesma com uma vontade imensa de começar a chorar.

Respirei fundo endireitando a postura e caminhei até uma mulher baixinha com uma prancheta na mão.

_- Bom dia, sou Isabella Swan. _

Ela olhou pra prancheta e voltou seu olhar na minha direção.

_- Ótimo, só faltava você... –_ menos um ponto pra mim – _...Pode se sentar._

_- Já chamo vocês..._ – ela falou um pouco mais alto pra que todas pudessem ouvir.

Andei até uma cadeira vazia, me sentei olhando em volta e na mesma hora conclui que deveria ter aceitado a ajuda da Alice sobre o que vestir, como estilista ela certamente saberia, todas estavam vestidas lindamente e usando salto alto, enquanto eu não poderia estar mais informal: jeans, camiseta e converse.

Fechei os olhos tentando esquecer os olhares grudados em mim.

_-Vai tentar o papel de Virginia também?_ - Uma das meninas perguntou me cutucando.

_-Hum rum... é ... _- confirmei ainda de olhos fechados.

_-Tem certeza?_ - Ela falou soltando um risinho

_-Bom, esse é o teste para Virginia Brandon não é? _- Falei abrindo meus olhos.

_-É, mas você não parece com a descrição dela. _

Sacudi a cabeça como quem nem liga pro que ela estava falando, mas a verdade é que não pareço mesmo, e eu repeti isso mil vezes para Edward e Rosalie toda vez que eles insistiam pra eu fazer o teste, sempre respondendo que _"isso se arruma facilmente"_

- _Sou tão branca quanto ela... _– respondi com um sorrisinho tentando ser simpática.

- _Mas, Virginia é ruiva, como eu! _- A menina apontou pra si mesma.

Só então eu reparei nela, muito bonita por sinal, ruiva natural, olhos verdes, branca, realmente ela daria uma ótima Ginny, pelo menos fisicamente.

Isso não vai dar certo, eu deveria ir embora agora mesmo.

_- Ainda posso tingir os cabelos ou usar uma peruca_ – rebati fingindo estar calma.

_-Pode ser... mas ainda acho que eles vão preferir alguém que se encaixe pra não ter tanto trabalho_ – ela deu de ombros.

Seria um longo teste, com certeza!

_- Sou Victoria Ston_ – Ela me estendeu a mão

_- Isabella _– falei apertando a mão dela

_- Isabella?_ - Ela repetiu

_- Isabella Swan_ – Falei irritada.

_- Venham comigo!_ - A menina da prancheta chamou e todas levantamos imediatamente e fomos atrás dela, passando por um pequeno corredor até chegar em uma sala bem espaçosa. No lado oposto da sala, tinha uma mesa retangular com quatro cadeiras vazias e muitos papéis em cima da mesa.

Algumas cadeiras espalhadas de frente pra grande mesa, foi onde nos sentamos, com uma distância cômoda da mesa que suponho será ocupada pelos responsáveis pela escolha do elenco.

A menina da prancheta parou a nossa frente, no espaço entre nós e a mesa.

_- Bom dia meninas eu sou Deborah Aquila, uma das responsáveis pela escolha do elenco de Amor Selvagem, vou acompanhar os testes que vocês farão hoje, vocês sabem que estão aqui para tentar o papel de Virginia Brandon, é um papel de muita importância, por isso, seremos rigorosos. Eu desejo Boa sorte a todas! _

Então ela saiu da sala nos deixando sozinhas novamente.

_- Com quem você acha que será nossos testes?_ - Victoria sussurrou ao meu lado.

_- Edward e James_ – respondi automaticamente.

_- Como você sabe?_ - Ele me questionou surpresa

_- Você não leu as cenas?-_ Rebati

Ela balançou a cabeça como se estivesse concentrada.

Eu tinha certeza absoluta que seriam eles, afinal esse é um teste pra escolha da principal atriz e eles são os atores escalados pra integrar o elenco, e bastava ler as cenas pra saber isso: a cena do encontro entre Ginny e Steve, a cena em que Ginny consegue fugir de Tom Beal e ainda tinha a tal cena de expressão, pra qual não havia falas, era essa a cena que me preocupava.

_- Ainda pode ser outro atores..._ - Victoria fez questão de rebater depois de um bom tempo, só pra não ficar por baixo.

Deborah voltou a sala, agora acompanhada de John Huston, James Wood, Edward Cullen e Rosalie Hale, causando certa tensão no ar, todas começaram a sussurrar e soltar gritinhos abafados, patético!

Eles sentaram em seus respectivos lugares enquanto Deborah veio pro nosso lado sentando-se um pouco afastada de nós.

Me senti estranhamente calma na mesma hora em que os vi, Edward me deu um sorriso disfarçado e uma piscadinha de incentivo, me fazendo corar, eu ia dar o meu melhor hoje, por ele, para não desapontá-lo.

Percebi o olhar de Victória em Edward, praticamente o devorando com os olhos, isso me deixou incomodada, tentei não pensar sobre isso, focando minha atenção em John Huston que era o único a continuar de pé.

_- Bom dia eu sou John Huston e esses James Wood, Edward Cullen e Rosalie Hale, como vocês já devem saber eles estão escalados para os papeis de Steve Morgan e Tom Beal e Sonya Brandon ..._ – ele começou a falar ainda de pé, enquanto James, Edward e Rose se sentavam, mexendo nos papeis em cima da mesa - _... Estamos aqui pros testes que vai escolher a nossa Virginia Brandon, mais pra frente vou explicar o que exatamente eu espero da atriz que for escolhida. Mas antes dos testes individuas começarem eu gostaria que vocês se apresentassem.. –_ ele concluiu se sentando finalmente, também pegando alguns papeis.

Victoria foi a primeira a se levantar, empolgadíssima e segura de si, me senti de volta ao colegial.

_- Olá, eu sou Victoria Ston. _

_- Olá_ – os três responderam com cabeça baixa, procurando algo em seus papeis.

John separou algumas folhas, que eu imagino serem as nossas fichas.

_- Então, hummm Victoria né? Vejo que você já fez bastantes trabalhos, por que o interesse nesse em especial?_ - Ele questionou ainda com os olhos em seus papeis.

_- É um livro de sucesso mundial, seria útil para minha carreira, fazer parte de algo assim _– ela respondeu confiante.

_- Certamente ..._ - Rosalie murmurou olhando pra ela enquanto brincava com uma caneta.

Eu entendi a resposta dela, sincera! Todas estavam ali por isso, talvez eu fosse a única exceção, eu estava ali por algo mais que isso. Mas conhecendo minha amiga como conheço, ela não foi com a cara de Victoria só por causa dessa resposta.

- _Por que deveríamos dar a você o papel de Virginia? -_ Edward perguntou encarando ela.

_- Honestamente? -_ Ela questionou.

Ele concordou balançando a cabeça e passando a mão no cabelo, ele também está nervoso, conclui.

_- Sou perfeita pro papel, nenhuma atriz faria uma Virginia melhor do que eu!_- Ela respondeu naturalmente.

Owww agora ela acabou de ganhar a antipatia certa da Rose, tenho certeza.

_- Tá mais pra doña Ana _– Rosalie comentou, arrancando uma gargalhada deliciosa de Edward, deixei escapar um risinho, que rapidamente calei ao notar o olhar de John Smith em mim, pelo jeito fui a única a entender a piada. Deve ser verdade o que dizem sobre a pouca inteligência de atrizes muito bonitas.

Eles continuaram com a entrevista, sempre fazendo anotações, mas sem nenhum comentário a mais.

_- Ok, Victoria, Obrigado! Pode voltar a se sentar_. – John disse sorrindo amigavelmente pra ela.

_- Quem é a próxima?- _Deborah perguntou ainda agarrada a sua prancheta, ninguém se mexeu, ela levantou o olhar em nossa direção esperando, resolvi me levantar já que todas as outras pareciam ter se intimidado com a senhorita-tenho-um-talento-e-beleza-imbatível.

Levantei de um salto só, tomando coragem e encarei John Smith que fez um sinal com a mão pra que eu começasse.

_- Bom dia, sou Isabella Swan. _

_- Oi Bella_ – Edward falou me dando um sorriso lindo, meu coração disparou e toda minha calma foi embora na mesma hora. Me concentrei em mandar um olhar assassino a ele, John Smith e Deborah Aquila não sabem que já nos conhecemos e eu prefiro assim, eu quero esse papel, mas quero por merecimento, pelo meu esforço próprio e não porque sou amiga de alguns atores.

_- Oi..._ - respondi envergonhada.

_- Bella, vejo que já fez algumas pequenas participações..._ John começou e me senti aliviada por ele estar me chamando pelo apelido, lancei um sorriso de gratidão a Edward, que apenas balançou a cabeça distraidamente, arrancando o sorriso dos meus lábios na mesma hora. - _... Mas nenhum grande papel ou grande produção ainda, certo?_

_- Sim, se eu conseguir o papel, esse seria meu primeiro grande trabalho._ – respondi honestamente

_- Como se ela fosse conseguir_... – ouvi uma voz comentar com desdém atrás de mim, rapidamente continuei

_- Sei que é um papel de grande importância na trama, e que pode parecer complicado interpretá-la já que ela é impetuosa e extremamente mimada e dificulta muito as coisas não permitindo ser domada, mas estou disposta a dar o meu melhor. _– completei feliz por conhecer bem o livro, talvez isso ajude.

Rosalie abriu um sorriso, como se estivesse aprovando o que eu disse.

_- Parece que você leu "amor selvagem" para o teste._ – John disse olhando em meus olhos

_- Na verdade, já li toda a serie algumas vezes, há alguns anos atrás. _

_- Então temos aqui uma fã? _

_- Pode se dizer que sim, Rosemary Rogers escreve muito bem e o fato de fugir do estereotipo dos romances conhecidos me fascina. _

_- Prefere os livros ou os filmes? _

_- Os livros_ – respondi automaticamente

Edward engasgou em uma risadinha abafada, olhei pra ele desesperada, eu deveria ter dito os filmes, é claro, estou aqui pra um teste de cinema, idiota, me xinguei mentalmente, ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, pra que eu não me preocupasse e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, instintivamente fiz o mesmo, Rose riu alto me despertando.

John me olhou surpreso, mas depois soltou uma gargalhada.

Tentei relaxar.

_- Como você mesma disse, é um papel de importância, acha que está apta? _

Isso me pegou desprevenida, eu não sei sou boa o suficiente pra integrar esse elenco, minhas mãos começaram a tremer levemente e meu pé a tamborilar no chão, endireitei minha postura antes de responder.

_- Sei que sou inexperiente ainda, e não estou certa do quanto isso pode ser um empecilho para vocês, mas estou disposta a dar o meu melhor e garanto que posso aprender rapidamente, desde que me seja dada uma chance. –_ tentei soar tranqüila e segura, mas internamente eu já dava esse teste como fracassado.

_- Não me importo em ter um ator novo em meu elenco, desde que ele tenha talento e força de vontade. –_ ele comentou anotando alguma coisa.

Soltei um suspiro de alivio.

_- Está trabalhando em algo no momento? _

_- Nenhum roteiro no momento, apenas meu trabalho diário, que não seria um empecilho –_ Garanti

_- E no que você trabalha? _

Ele não fez tantas perguntas assim pra Victoria, isso é bom ou ruim?

_- Sou garçonete _

Ouvi uns risinhos atrás de mim, levantei a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio inferior, dei de cara com uma Rosalie bufando e Edward revirando os olhos.

Não vejo problema algum em ser uma garçonete, pelo contrario tenho, muito orgulho, já que é graças ao meu trabalho que não morri de fome, depois que cheguei a Los Angeles, mas não tinha como não ficar intimidada por estar no meio de pessoas que conseguem se manter muito bem, só com os filmes que fazem.

_- Você sabe que tentamos seguir ao máximo o que está descrito nos livros, e segundo o livro Virginia seria ruiva isso seria um problema? –_ ele perguntou me encarando

Ouvi mais um risinho atrás de mim, esse certamente era de Victoria.

_- Não_! – respondi firmemente.

Eu realmente gosto dos meus cabelos como estão, castanhos, mas se pra conseguir o papel, tiver que colorir e ficar parecendo uma vadia ruiva, eu faria, sem problemas.

_- Você me parece o tipo de garota que procura estar sempre em atividade, faz algo a mais além de atuar?-_ James estava se dirigindo a mim pela primeira vez e a pergunta dele me deixou extremamente nervosa, apenas pela forma, com que ele falou como se tivesse algo por trás.

_- Eu tenho alguns textos e músicas, mas são só rascunhos no momento, assim como canto apenas por diversão._

Ele me deu um sorrisinho debochado como se não fosse essa a resposta que ele esperava.

_- Uma atriz com muitos talentos..._ – John roubou minha atenção, sorrindo abertamente em direção a Rosalie e Edward que retribuíram. _-...Acho que já acabamos Bella, muito obrigado! Pode se sentar agora._

Voltei ao meu lugar, tentando normalizar minha respiração.

_- Se você tem uma voz legal, é uma pena que não seja um musical, isso poderia te ajudar_. – Victoria me disse baixinho, antes de outra pessoa se levantar.

Preferi ignorar focando minha atenção ao começo de uma nova rodada de perguntas.

Continuei calada, facilmente ignorando os comentários felinos de Victoriaa, me distraindo apenas quando encontrava o olhar de Edward, que definitivamente não estava prestando nem um pouco de atenção no que estava acontecendo, brincando com uma caneta e uma folha qualquer e passando a mão nos cabelos a todo o momento. Até que ouvi John agradecer a última candidata.

Deborah foi a nossa frente, ainda com a sua prancheta em mãos, eu já estava começando a ficar com receio de tantas anotações.

_- Nós vamos parar um pouco agora, para o almoço, daqui uma hora, estejam todas aqui, pros testes individuais._

Tentei sair rapidamente da sala e voltar pra saleta de espera, me sentei apenas pra procurar alguma coisa que eu pudesse comer na minha bolsa, sempre tinha algum biscoito ou doce comigo, mas tudo o que encontrei foram os pacotes vazios, verifiquei o quanto ainda tinha de dinheiro, era o suficiente pra um café duplo, teria que servir.

_- Vai almoçar com a gente?_ - Olhei pra cima e dei de cara com a menina prepotência em pessoa.

- _Ahh não, obrigada!_ – tentei soar educada

_- Tem certeza?_ - Ela insistiu

_- Hum rum..._ - deixei escapar me levantando e indo em direção a porta.

Atravessei a rua e andei em direção contrairia aos carros que passavam, ia procurar por alguma lanchonete, encontrei uma cafeteria bem na esquina, só o cheiro, já me enjoou, mesmo assim entrei e fui até o caixa pedindo um café duplo.

Voltei a atravessar a rua, agora com o meu café/almoço em mãos parando de frente a uma arvore imensa que fazia uma sombra gostosa e me sentei no meio fio, levei o copo de café a boca e fiz uma careta, estava quente e o gosto era horrível, pelo menos pra alguém que não gosta de café.

Me encostei no tronco da árvore, olhando o outro lado da rua, as pessoas que passavam, as lojas... tudo tão igual aos sonhos que eu tinha quando cheguei aqui, e tão diferente do que encontrei de verdade, me forcei a beber um gole maior do meu café, fazendo uma careta ainda mais feia.

_- Café?_ – Ouvi a voz de Edward atrás de mim, abri um sorriso imenso, mas me obriguei a não olhar pra trás.

_Patético Bella que você tenha essas reações idiotas por ele._

_ - É... _

_- Desde quando você gosta de café?-_ Ele perguntou se sentando ao meu lado

Continuei olhando pra frente, sentindo agora seu cheiro, seu calor, sua presença.

_Pare com essas reações infantis, Isabella._

_- Desde de agora_ –respondi simplesmente.

Ele gargalhou, me fazendo estremecer, mas era tão gostoso e contagiante que comecei a rir junto, eu nunca consegui mentir pra ele mesmo.

- _Isso..._ – ele começou a falar tirando o café da minha mão, fechei os olhos quando senti o toque dele, e me entregando um saco do Mc Donald _- ... significa que agora você não gosta mais de fast food? - _Olhei pra ele, e ele tinha um biquinho memorável.

_- E quem te acompanharia se eu fizesse tamanha maldade? _

_- Melhor assim_... – ele piscou pra mim e começou abrir o seu próprio saco.

Fiquei parada olhando a forma com que ele passava a mão no cabelo, distraidamente.

_- Não vai comer? -_ Ele me perguntou sorrindo.

Voltei minha atenção pra comida, mas logo depois da minha primeira mordida, Edward tomou o saco da minha mão, trocando os nossos lanches.

_- Você nunca vai cansar de fazer isso? _- Perguntei pegando o lanche que originalmente era dele.

_- Eu como do seu, você como do meu_... – ele deu de ombros

_- Mas são os mesmo Edward, isso é ridiculo! _

_- Não acho! Fica mais gostoso assim... _

É eu também achava, mas por uma razão diferente, eu podia sentir o gosto dele assim.

Dei uma mordida no sanduíche, me deliciando com o gosto.

_- Não deveria tá almoçando com os outros?-_ Eu perguntei passando o sanduíche que estava na minha mão pra ele e pegando o que estava na mão dele.

_- E perder a oportunidade de comer isso?... _- Ele disse apontando pro hambúrguer que estava na minha mão - ... _o gosto é tão bom!_ – falou dando uma mordida no sanduíche que eu passei pra ele.

Dei mais uma mordida.

Trocamos o sanduíche de novo e de novo.

- _Você sabe que isso de trocar lanches é infantil e idiota né?_ – eu comentei quando estava passando o ultimo pedaço pra ele, ele pegou da minha mão, levou a boca com os olhos fechados, eu deu um sorrisinho _- você parece uma criança assim!_– completei.

Ele deu de ombros ainda de olhos fechados.

Voltei meu olhar pra frente, quando senti ele chegar mais perto e me puxar em um abraço, notei que meu coração começava a pular.

_- Você ainda não comeu seu último pedaço_ – ele falou mostrando o pedaço que estava na mão dele.

Tentei pegar e ele desviou, revirei meus olhos

_-Como eu disse: criança_ – Ele virou meu rosto, levou o ultimo pedaço de hambúrguer a minha boca, instintivamente eu abri meus lábios, ele colocou o sanduíche dentro da minha boca, e apertou minha bochecha, comecei a mastigar envergonhada.

_-_É_ tão bom ser criança com você!_ – ele falou dando um beijo em minha testa.

Abaixei minha cabeça tentando esconder o rubor em meu rosto.

_- Já temos que voltar?-_ Tentei desviar do assunto.

_- Ainda temos mais alguns minutos... _

_- Você não tem que resolver nada com eles Edward? Eu não quero atrapalhar. _

_- Já está tudo resolvido, e bom eu e Rosalie nos abstemos de votar, portanto vai ser uma decisão do John e da Deborah e talvez o James dê alguma sugestão. _

_- Isso é bom_ – eu deixei escapar.

_- Mas isso é só depois das cenas... James e Rose resolveram ficar lá conversando sobre a produção em si._

_- Você não deveria estar lá então?_

- Eu deveria estar onde estou. Quer passar as cenas?

_-Não acho que seria justo com as outras candidatas._

_-Nem sempre o mundo é justo._

_-Edward, você sabe que só quero esse papel se for por merecimento próprio, nem pensei em..._

_-Eu sei, não concordo, mas aceito... –_ ele me interrompeu - _... por isso eu e Rose nos abstemos de votar, assim como omitimos o fato de que você é uma grande atriz que já conhecemos._

Revirei meus olhos assim que ele pronunciou "grande atriz"

-_Para com isso, você é ótima no que faz_! – ele falou irritado.

_-Ninguém serve mesas como eu_ – falei em tom de brincadeira.

Edward me olhou de cara feia e se levantou, mas logo me estendeu a mão, pra me ajudar a levantar, logo estávamos voltando em direção ao estúdio.

_- Não gosto quando você se diminui assim_ – ele falou sério, me entregando uma carteira de cigarros

_- Black?-_ Eu perguntei pra tirar a tensão que ficou no ar, afinal eu sou o que sou e cada vez tenho mais certeza que nunca vou ser como ele.

_- Ahh não me diga que agora você gosta de Marlboros?_ - Ele perguntou com uma falsa tristeza, tragando o seu cigarro e soltando a fumaça na minha cara.

Arghhhhhhhh – fiz uma careta que nos fez rir juntos.

De volta ao estudo eu podia sentir meu estômago se revirando enquanto esperava ser chamada pro teste individual, algumas das candidatas já haviam sido chamadas e rapidamente deixaram a sala bufando, isso só aumentava meu nervosismo, sempre ouvi dizer que John Smith é um diretor muito exigente, e pra aumentar minha agonia, Victoria Ston, a atriz perfeita, estava fazendo seus testes nesse exato momento e como ela não retornou rapidamente, significa que está se saindo bem, o que significa pra mim, que terei que disputar o papel com ela.

Alguns minutos depois Victoria voltou radiante, mas invés de ir embora resolveu se sentar ao meu lado, certamente pra soltar mais algum comentário completamente dispensável, resolvi ignorar me concentrando nos testes que teria que fazer.

_- Nervosa? _– Ela me perguntou

_- Não_ – Menti _- Não vai embora?_ – Soltei impaciente

_- Ahh ainda não... Bom só falta você, então posso esperar mais uns cinco minutos, assim quando você sair da sala, já vou saber que o papel é meu._

Antes que eu pudesse formular qualquer resposta, Deborah já estava me chamando.

_- Talvez você se canse de esperar_ – murmurei pra Victoria antes de me levantar.

_- Pronta?_ – Deborah me perguntou antes de me conduzir de volta a sala.

_- Sim!_

Na sala ainda estavam Edward, Rosalie, James e John, todas as cadeiras e a mesa tinham sido retiradas. Eles estavam sentados no chão, em circulo, discutindo alguma coisa, assim que eu entrei, John se levantou e veio me cumprimentar.

_- Isabella Swan, certo?_ – John falou me estendendo uma mão livre enquanto outra segurava a minha ficha, repleta de anotações que não consegui ver o que era. Apenas sorri aceitando o aperto de mão.

_- Gostaria de discutir com você como faremos o teste, se importa em sentar conosco no chão? _

_- Absolutamente_ – Respondi já me sentando ao lado de Rosalie.

_- Você já deve saber que James Wood está escalado como Steve Morgan, o par romântico de Virginia, Edward Cullen interpretará Tom Beal, com quem Ginny terá cenas muito fortes, por isso eles estão aqui hoje, assim como Rosalie Hale tem o papel de Sonya Brandon, madrasta de Virginia e antigo affair de Steve, mas Rose também é uma grande idealizadora desse projeto, e eu serei o diretor, alguma pergunta?_ – John me disse tranquilamente, mas ainda estudando minha reação.

Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

_- Bom, Bella, teremos três cenas, em uma delas você terá a ajuda de James, em outra a de Edward e ainda teremos uma cena em que você estará sozinha, tem suas falas decoradas? _– John me questionou

_- Certamente_ – Obriguei a minha voz sair clara, mas o nervosismo estava tomando conta.

_- É natural ficar nervosa, apenas faça o que sabe fazer_ – Rosalie tentou me incentivar.

_-Gostaria de começar por qual cena?_ – John falou mexendo em sua cópia do roteiro.

_-Podemos começar pela cena de expressão?_

_-Tem certeza?-_ Edward me perguntou parecendo nervoso.

Essa era a única cena que eu realmente não tinha confiança que me sairia bem, então seria bom, acabar com isso logo, se eu passasse por essa, estaria ainda mais segura pra fazer as outras.

_-Se não tiver problema pra vocês, é claro_ – agora minha voz soou perfeitamente clara.

_-Ok, então vamos lá..._ – John falou se levantando, eu me levantei em seguida, enquanto os outros se encostavam a parede ainda sentados nos dando espaço _– Nós faremos agora a cena em que Virginia presencia a tortura de Steve, no livro podemos ver que ela não esta sozinha nesse momento, mas pelo ponto de vista de Steve, ele não consegue entender o que realmente está acontecendo, e vamos mostrar esses dois lados no filme, portanto quero que me mostre como você interpretaria Ginny sendo obrigada a ver seu Marido sendo torturado até perder a consciência, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada por ele. Quando estiver pronta... _

Fechei meus olhos, respirando fundo e lembrando da cena como era descrita no livro, eram muitas as emoções de Virginia, ela finalmente tinha se dado conta do amor incondicional que sentia por Steve, e portanto ela tinha medo, muito medo do que aconteceria com ele, isso era claro, tentei mostrar isso em meu rosto e não foi tão difícil quanto imaginei, me permiti lembrar de Edward e de como me senti com ele e tentei dolorosamente imaginá-lo no lugar de Steve, na mesma hora senti meu coração apertar, uma dor imensa se formar, se fosse eu no lugar de Virginia e Edward no lugar de Steve, certamente eu morreria presenciando aquela cena, voltei a me concentrar tentando lembrar dos detalhes do livro, Ginny também se sente culpada, afinal foi por ela que Steve se entregou, assim como ela sentia ódio, um ódio descomunal do coronel francês que armou para os dois, fazendo com que Steve acreditasse que ela o traiu, conforme fui me lembrando, podia sentir minha expressão mudando em resposta aos meus pensamentos e sentimentos, amor, tristeza, dor, culpa, ódio, mais culpa e muito mais dor. Permiti que algumas lágrimas silenciosas e solitárias caíssem, me lembrando que no momento da cena Virginia não podia em momento algum demonstrar sua dor por palavras ou gestos, mas que ela não conseguiu evitar algumas poucas lágrimas.

Respirei fundo abrindo meus olhos novamente, esperando, sinceramente que John, agradecesse minha presença e me dispensasse. Mas o encontrei me encarando com cuidado e depois que percebeu que já tinha voltado a minha expressão natural, sorriu pra mim.

_-Tudo bem?_ – Ele me perguntou

_- Sim –_ disse tranquilamente

_-Estou impressionado, pode me dizer quais sãos os sentimentos de Ginny nessa cena, na sua concepção?_

_-Tristeza, amor, dor, ódio, culpa, é uma mistura de sentimentos muito grande, mas acho que acima de tudo dor... dor por não poder fazer nada e dor por ter sido de alguma forma responsável pelo o que estava acontecendo._

_-Exatamente o que demonstrou, parabéns!-_ ele me disse sorrindo.

Me permiti sorri em resposta um pouco mais confiante agora.

_- Qual faremos agora?_ – ele perguntou se dirigindo aos atores no canto da sala, James me encarava, me olhando de cima a baixo, um olhar que me deixava arrepiada, me passava medo, realmente ele foi uma ótima escolha pro papel, exatamente o que Steve provoca em Virginia, Edward sorria lindamente pra mim, e Rosalie comentava alguma coisa baixinho com Deborah.

_- Acho que pode ser a minha, o que acha? _– James falou se levantando

John olhou em minha direção, balancei a cabeça positivamente.

_-Quando estiverem prontos..._

Me posicionei de frente a James esperando que ele segurasse os meus pulsos como era descrito no roteiro, quando ele o fez, entrei no personagem, me transformando completamente numa francesa minada e prepotente que estava se sentindo duramente ultrajada por estar ali.

_- Ora, ora! Então você é Frenchy..._ – James começou a citar o texto.

E assim como estava no roteiro, ele levou seus lábios de encontro ao meu com urgência e violência, enquanto eu tentava me libertar, mas pra minha surpresa James me levou para mais perto, me apertando com mais força que o necessário e insistia em tentar me beijar de verdade, forçando a entrada de sua língua em minha boca, na mesma hora, tentei me soltar, mas ele me prendeu ainda mais forte, e eu usei toda minha força até que ele me soltou, enquanto eu ainda o estapiava, ele me olhou incrédulo.

_- Maldita puta francesa, o que pensa que está fazendo?_ – Ele voltou a citar o texto como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, me fazendo borbulhar de ódio.

Tentei me focar no teste novamente.

_-Seu.. seu.. mostro, como ousa me tratar assim?_ – citei minha parte do texto.

_- Ok, ok, já está bom –_ John falou animadamente, enquanto eu lutava pra me acalmar.

Abaixei minha cabeça, tentando conter as lágrimas de frustração, maldito atorzinho convencido, conseguiu me tirar do sério e provavelmente me fez perder de vez qualquer chance de conseguir o papel.

_- Foi realmente boa, não acha John? Eu diria que é como seu eu realmente estivesse tentando beijá-la a força... –_ James comentou vindo em minha direção.

Automaticamente me afastei, indo em direção aos outros atores, Rosalie mantinha um sorriso no rosto e Edward me olhava parecendo preocupado, apenas balancei minha cabeça em sua direção, como que dizendo que estava tudo bem.

_- Então, acho que agora sou eu_ – Edward disse já de pé, ao meu lado.

_-Pronta? _– Ele me perguntou gentilmente.

Levei alguns segundos para responder abrindo um sorriso pra ele.

Edward me posicionou me mantendo de pé, me segurando apenas pelo braço, enquanto eu fingia tentar cobrir meu corpo, assim como o roteiro pedia.

_- Se quiser ver mais, terá que pagar!_ – Edward citou pros outros atores sentados que nos encaravam atentamente.

Vi John atirar contra mim umas moedas, exatamente como aconteceria na cena.

_- Oh não! Por favor não!_ – citei meu texto já soluçando desesperadamente.

Edward encarnando Tom Beal, me deu uma falsa bofetada, me deixando cair teatralmente ao chão e me puxando novamente com brutalidade.

_- Faça-a se calar –_ John citou uma fala do texto.

E quando Edward avançou sobre mim, eu me desvencilhei me curvando e fingindo pegar algo amarrado a minha coxa, ergui minha mão em direção a Edward pronta a atacá-lo.

_-Sua cadela... –_ Edward disse sua última fala.

Deixei minha mão cair em direção ao seu pescoço, encenando uma facada em suagarganta, fingi deixar a faca invisível cair, vendo Edward permitir que se corpo fosse ao chão, levando suas mãos protetoramente ao seu pescoço.

_- Ok, ótimo!_ – John gritou.

Me abaixei, pegando na mão de Edward pra ajudá-lo a levantar, ele me mandou um sorriso torto que me fez meu coração saltar, nos colamos de pé, e senti Edward me abraçar.

_-Você foi maravilhosa!_ – Ele exclamou contra o meu ouvido

_- Digo o mesmo. _– Rose falou também me dando um abraço tímido.

_-Rosalie gostaria de dizer algo, já que você é uma das grandes responsáveis pela existência desse filme? –_ John perguntou.

Rose me olhou com um sorriso imenso no rosto, esse era um dos nossos livros prediletos, o livro das três irmãs, como Rose, Alice e eu, costumávamos dizer, era um projeto nosso, transformar isso em filme, ainda quando éramos só adolescentes bobas entediadas com o frio de Forks, nossa cidade natal, então Rose conseguiu alavancar sua carreira como atriz, e quando me mudei pra Los Angeles, para tentar a minha, ela me revelou que estava pondo em prática o nosso plano de anos atrás.

_- Parece que já temos nossa Virginia Brandon! –_ Rose disse eufórica.


	3. Capítulo 2  Comemorações e conflitos

**CAPÍTULO 02 – COMEMORAÇÕES E CONFLITOS**

**Bella Swan**

- Alice, Alice_ ?_ – eu entrei em casa gritando, conhecendo Lice como eu conheço, tenho certeza que ela a essa altura estaria no meu minúsculo apartamento roendo as unhas pra saber como foi o teste.

Quando me viu ela deu um pulo, parando bem a minha frente, com uma careta horrível.

_- _Ah Bella, não me diga que você foi assim pro teste? – ela falou apontando pra minha roupa

- Ué, o que tem Alice? Não ta tão ruim assim...

- Não ta ruim? Tá horrível! Bella custava uma vez na vida, uma vezinha só, usar o que eu separo pra você? Depois não reclame de não conseguir o papel... – Alice soltou tudo de uma vez só, realmente irritada.

Soltei um risinho abafado, lembrando que eu mesma pensei que não conseguiria o papel porque não tinha ouvido o conselho dela.

- Alice menos vai – Jasper falou aparecendo bem ao meu lado, eu nem tinha reparado que ele estava ali, mas isso era bom, agora os dois saberiam logo de uma vez que eu consegui.

- EU CONSEGUI, EU CONSEGUI, EU CONSEGUI... – comecei a gritar como louca na frente deles enquanto eles me olhavam atordoados.

- Espera ai, consegui o que Bella? – Jazz me perguntou tentando me manter parada.

-Ahh Jazz eu consegui, consegui mesmo, nem acredito nisso...

- CONSEGUIU?– Alice deu um grito que nos calou na mesma hora, e veio correndo até a mim, me fazendo pular abraçada com ela.

- Ah Bella, parabéns amiga, eu sabia que você ia conseguir, você é perfeita pra esse papel.

- Eu também quero abraçar a nova estrela, Isabella Swan ..._–_ Jasper falou tirando Alice de cima de mim e me abraçando apertado - ... estou tão orgulhoso Bella, você merece esse papel, mais do que qualquer outra.

Eu não conseguia responder nada, as lágrimas de felicidade que estive reprimindo durante todo o caminho de volta pra casa começaram a me inundar, era tudo como um grande sonho, eu tinha um papel, um papel de verdade, com atores requisitados e um diretor consagrado na adaptação do meu romance predileto, e ainda atuaria ao lado de Edward.

- Ah Jazz, Lice, eu estou tão feliz! – Falei agora abraçando os dois.

- Conta Bella, como foi tudo? – Jasper pediu impaciente, caminhei até o sofá me sentando enquanto eles faziam o mesmo.

- Eu realmente achei que não conseguiria, tinhas tantas meninas lindas lá, e com muito mais experiência do eu, eu estou surpresa! – exclamei ainda sob o efeito de tamanha felicidade. - Eu fiz os testes com James Wood, vocês sabem... Ele foi escalado como protagonista, e com Edward, eu nem acredito que vou estar no mesmo filme que eles...

- Você nem acredita que vai estar no mesmo filme que Edward, isso sim!– Alice me interrompeu com ar divertido e piscando pra mim.

- Isso também, Alice. – eu confessei sorrindo – Mas antes que comece a imaginar um milhão de coisas, nós nem estaremos tanto tempo juntos no set, ele não é o meu par romântico, infelizmente _–_ completei dando uma piscadinha, o que fez Alice cair na gargalhada.

Passamos mais algum tempo assim, apenas rindo uns do outro, e eles me fazendo contar todos os detalhes do teste, quando percebi já estava na hora de me arrumar, pro turno noturno na Deluxe,a lanchonete em que trabalho, afinal eu conseguir um papel, mas enquanto não começa as gravações ainda preciso do dinheiro.

Me levantei indo em direção ao banheiro, decidi tomar um banho demorado e relaxante, quando acabei fui até o quarto trocar de roupa, decidi por trocar só a camisa mesmo, voltei a sala e encontrei Alice e Jasper abraçados no sofá, sorri pra imagem deles assim, juntos.

- Temos que sair pra comemorar! – Alice apontou animada assim que me viu.

_- _Nem pensar Alice...

- Ah para Bells, vamos...

Odeio quando ela faz essa carinha de cachorro pidão.

- Lice não dá, eu tenho que trabalhar, saímos outro dia.

- Ah não, vamos todos hoje. Rose e Emmet também vão, eu já falei com eles...

- Como se eu quisesse ficar no meio de dois casais... - Tentei debochar

_- Podemos chamar Edward também, se você quiser..._ – Ela já pegando o telefone

- Alice, nem pense nisso... – Falei tentando pegar o telefone da mão dela. _- _Ele deve estar ocupado demais com uma dessas aproveitadoras por ai... – completei com desdém, afinal tenho certeza que é exatamente isso que ele está fazendo.

- Alice tem razão Bells, temos que comemorar – Jasper falou sério ainda jogado no sofá, fazendo Alice arquear a sobrancelha pra mim.

_- _Gente, eu realmente não posso, tenho que cumprir o turno de hoje a noite.

- Mas você pegou o turno de ontem à noite.

- Eu sei Jazz, mas preciso pegar esse também, as gorjetas a noite são melhores...

Decidi não terminar a frase, quando percebi o olhar desconfiado do meu irmão.

- Humm Alice, me ajuda aqui? – perguntei já de frente a porta do quarto novamente.

- Ahh não acredito que vai deixar eu te arrumar!

Ela veio pulando ao meu encontro, quando passou por mim, eu apenas bati a porta e corri pro lado dela

- Alice, eu realmente tenho que ir trabalhar, por favor – comecei séria .

- Bella, por que toda essa vontade de ir trabalhar agora? Estou começando achar que você tem uma quedinha pelo Sr Wilson... - ela começou divertida, mas quando viu minha expressão séria, se calou esperando que eu dissesse algo.

- Charlie me ligou hoje, antes do teste_._ – soltei.

Ela continuou calada, esperando que eu continuasse.

-Alice, eu preciso das gorjetas de hoje à noite...

- Bella, você sabe que Jasper vai ficar uma fera se souber disso – ela me interrompeu visivelmente nervosa.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça baixa. O relacionamento de Jasper e Charlie estava horrível, graças a mim, eu não me orgulho nem um pouco disso.

Alice me puxou pela mão nos sentando na cama e levantou meu queixo.

- Bells, você sabe que eu concordo com o Jazz, isso é absurdo, droga Charlie é pai de vocês e olha o que ele está fazendo agora, ele está te ...

- Não Alice, eu só estou me precavendo.– não deixei que ela terminasse a frase, porque sabia exatamente o que ela ia dizer, o mesmo que Jasper gritava em alto e bom som, toda vez que descobria um novo deposito.

- Ele esteve lá, Lice... – deixei as palavras saírem quase inaudíveis.

Ela suspirou pesadamente para logo em seguida me abraçar com tanto carinho.

- Bella, Jasper já ligou pra Rose e pro Emmet, eles já devem estar chegando, ele está tão orgulhoso de você, não tire isso dele... – ela me implorou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, balancei a cabeça sentindo as minhas lágrimas se formarem.

- Eu não concordo, mas já que você insisti com isso, eu posso te dar o dinheiro pro deposito, mas hoje a noite, nós vamos esquecer tudo e apenas comemorar a sua vitoria.

- Não Alice, eu não quero que gaste o seu dinheiro comigo, muito menos com isso.

Fechei meus olhos, prendendo minhas lágrimas

- Eu pegarei o turno de amanhã, vamos sair hoje, pelo meu irmão, eu devo muito a ele.

Alice apenas sorriu pra mim

- Eu vou te deixar linda, essa é a sua noite! – Ela falou indo em direção ao meu armário.

Pelas minhas contas, Alice levou mais de duas horas pra me arrumar, eu realmente deveria estar fabulosa, porque nem as grandes estrelas deveriam demorar tanto pra se arrumar, nem mesmo em noite de Oscar.

- Ahhh, perfeita! Você está perfeita! – Alice começou a dar pulinhos eufóricos.

- Deixa eu ver...– pedi impaciente já que ela não me deixou ver nada do que tinha feito até agora.

- Espera, ainda falta o vestido – ela apontou para o vestido que ela tinha escolhido. Era lindo, mas curto e sexy demais.

- Tem certeza Alice? Ainda acho que eu deveria vestir outra coisa...

- Vista logo, ou daqui a pouco teremos uma porta arrombada.

Comecei a me vestir ainda sorrindo com o comentário dela, estávamos trancadas no quarto a tanto tempo que a essa altura, Rosalie e Emmet já estariam cansados de esperar junto com Jasper.

_- Então, Alice como ficou?_ – Perguntei dando uma voltinha

- Ainda faltam uns detalhes... – Alice caminhou até a minha penteadeira e em seguida voltou me entregando um brinco lindo, em formato de estrela, e depois me passou os sapatos, pros quais eu revirei os olhos, usar salto, era a única coisa possível de estragar a noite hoje, mas não ia adiantar discutir, calcei, e dei mais uma voltinha _-..._ Agora sim, está maravilhosa!

- Deixa eu ver?

- Claro...

Fui até o espelho e mal acreditei no que vi, o vestido preto cheio de paetês ficou realmente bom no meu corpo, um pouco curto demais pro meu gosto, mas uauuuu ficou muito bom mesmo. Quando eu me mecho, ele brilha, e os sapatos? Eu tenho que concordar com a Alice, me deram um "q" de elegância, assim como os cachos soltos que ela providenciou nos meus cabelos, e a maquiagem, foi o que mais gostei, a forma como ela deixou meus olhos bem marcados... Pena que Edward não estaria lá, ele sempre fala dos meus olhos, não que eles sejam tão bonitos quantos os deles, infinitamente verdes e convidativos.

- Espere eu te chamar..._ –_ Alice falou abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Senhores e senhora, a nossa estrela, Isabella Swan – ouvi ela me anunciar com um tom divertido, típico de Alice, então caminhei de cabeça baixa até a sala, tentando não tropeçar com o salto alto, mas bastou ouvir um "owww" familiar pra desviar a minha atenção me fazendo tropeçar quase que instantaneamente. Cambaleei uns dois passos, mas antes que eu fosse de cara ao chão, Edward me segurou, me fazendo corar de vergonha.

- Desculpe... eu disse que saltos não eram uma boa idéia – falei sem graça

_- _Uauuu você está...

_- _HOT !– Emmet gritou arrancando risadas de todos, inclusive eu.

- Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer Emmet, mas isso definitivamente se encaixa muito bem_ – _Edward disse me olhando de cima a baixo com um brilho diferente no olhar, minha vontade era agarrá-lo ali mesmo, mas tudo bem Ed, essa noite nós vamos jogar.

- Então, vamos? – Rosalie já estava impaciente.

- E aonde vamos mesmo?- eu perguntei distraída enquanto percebia o quão sexy Edward estava com uma blusa social com os primeiros botões abertos e uma calça jeans escura, todo de preto como eu, como se tivéssemos combinado.

Alice e Rosalie se olharam por alguns segundos.

- Le Deux! – elas gritaram em uníssono, fazendo Emmet e Jasper gargalharem.

- O QUE? – eu estava incrédula, para dizer o mínimo. Elas queriam me levar pra boate mais badalada e famosa de Los Angeles, onde seria impossível entrar e onde certamente estaria milhões de paparrazzi a espera de alguma grande estrela.

- Ahh Bells, qual o problema? Temos que comemorar e não tem lugar melhor! – Rosalie afirmou sorridente.

_- Rose eu sei bem que todos aqui odeiam exposição_ – Falei encarando Edward que mantinha um sorrisinho lindo, sabendo que ele mais do que ninguém, odeia expor sua vida pessoal.

- Odiamos maninha, e você odeia mais que todos nós juntos...

- Não é verdade Jazz...

- Ahh é sim Bella, ou acha que eu não sei que você está sempre evitando os meus convites e os convites de Edward, porque não quer ser fotografada conosco. – Rose apontou calmamente.

Eu não tinha como negar isso, eu realmente evitava todas as situações possíveis, que envolvessem esse tipo de exposição, principalmente ao lado de Edward, porque eram sempre a mesma coisa, as mesmas perguntas: "Edward quem é sua nova amiguinha?", "Vocês são mais que amigos?" , é insuportável!

Por isso sempre estava mais com Alice e Jasper, porque felizmente eles, apesar de estarem no mesmo ramo que Rose, Emm e Edward e eu, não causam tanto estardalhaço.

Alice assim como eu, ainda não tinha um grande papel e isso não a incomoda porque o que ela realmente gosta é de trabalhar como estilista e Jasper, apesar de já ter muitos papeis, dá mais importância a sua banda _underground_, e o fato de eles manterem um relacionamento longo e estável, definitivamente não desperta o interesse das revistas de fofoca.

Diferente de Emmet e Rosalie, que estão sempre estampando revistas e mais revistas com boatos que vão de um casamento oficial a uma briga cinematografia por ciúmes em menos de uma semana.

E com Edward é sempre a mesma chatice: _"Quem será a escolhida do exigente Edward Cullen?"_, o solteirão mais desejado de Hollywood no momento, o que faz com que os paparrazzi vivam perseguindo-o, loucos por uma foto nova, se possível com uma atriz também famosa.

- De qualquer forma, seria impossível entrar na Le Deux sem convites... –tentei convencê-los.

- Babe, você está com Emmet McCarty, Rosalie Hale e Edward Cullen, pode entrar onde quiser...– Emm me interrompeu convencido.

- Desculpe por isso... – Falei baixinho no ouvido de Edward, enquanto ele me guiava até a porta.

- Eu realmente não me importo... – ele me disse enlaçando minha cintura, fazendo-me sentir um arrepio percorrer por minha espinha _- _... pelo menos, não essa noite.

- Bells, eu e Jazz vamos com Rose e Emm, você pode ir com o Edward_?_ – Alice me disse com um sorrisinho cínico assim que chegamos ao estacionamento.

- Ah Claro Lice ...- respondi me virando pra encarar Edward – se não for problema pra você_ –_ conclui olhando nos olhos dele.

Edward apenas revirou os olhos, me conduzindo até o seu volvo prata, enquanto, meus amigos já estavam se acomodando no Jipe de Emmet. Ele abriu a porta pra mim, mas antes que eu entrasse, ele me prensou contra o carro.

- Você está realmente maravilhosa com esse vestido!– Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto sua mão apertava minha cintura.

- Edward... – foi tudo que consegui dizer, já ofegante pela presença de Edward tão próximo ao meu corpo.

- E fica ainda mais linda, assim... – ele se afastou um pouco, me provocando um muxoxo, sorrindo pra mim e passando um dedo de leve na minha bochecha. Eu estava corada, como sempre ficava ao lado dele.

- Então, vamos? – Falei já sentando no banco do carona, me desviando do abraço dele.

Edward fechou a porta e entrou no lado do motorista, ligou o carro e ficou me olhando.

Sentir seu olhar preso em mim, me fez estremecer, não é como se eu e Edward nunca tivéssemos tido nada, na verdade, nós sempre acabávamos a noite aos beijos, mas sempre estávamos bêbados e eu ficava esperando qualquer atitude de Edward no dia seguinte, que sempre agia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Tô esperando Bells– Edward falou divertido, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Olhei para ele confusa.

Ele levou minha mão esquerda até a sua nuca, eu sorri entendo o que ele queria.

Era assim que sempre ficávamos enquanto Edward dirigia, minha mão em sua nuca, brincando com algum fio do seu cabelo, enquanto sua mão, repousava vez ou outra próximo ao meu joelho.

- Você está ficando muito mal acostumado, Edward! – acusei ainda sorrindo.

- A culpa é toda sua... – ele me respondeu levando sua mão até a minha coxa, seu toque me fez congelar _– __Desculpe, mas esse vestido__..._ – ele se aproximou fitando os meus lábios.

- Edward eu..._ –_ ele me calou com um singelo selinho.

_- _Não precisamos falar nada Bella, é inevitável! – E após mais um rápido selinho, deu partida no carro.

Durante todo o caminho, eu fiquei concentrada em minha mão na nuca de Edward, e o fitava intensamente a maior parte do tempo, apenas desviando o olhar quando ele me olhava, pensando no que ele havia me dito. Era mesmo inevitável, eu nunca conseguia resistir a Edward, e a cada dia eu o queria mais, mas e ele, será que ele me queria? Ele poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, porque escolheria a mim? Esse pensamento quase me fez chorar, eu nunca teria Edward pra mim, eu poderia ter alguns beijos, mas ele nunca seria meu por completo. Fechei meus olhos pra evitar que uma lagrima rolasse no momento em senti Edward apertar um pouco mais minha coxa, minha mão apertou sua nunca, eu soltei um suspiro pesado.

- No que está pensando? – ele me perguntou com a voz calma.

- Inevitável... – respondi ainda tentando conter minhas lagrimas.

Sua mão subiu um pouco mais em minha coxa, me provocando um calor intenso, o encarei ainda com os olhos marejados.

Edward levou sua mão até o meu rosto, me fazendo um carinho, seu toque era tudo o que eu queria a todo momento.

- Sim, inevitável e inseparável. – ele concordou sorrindo pra mim.

E naquele momento eu decidi que eu lutaria para conquistá-lo, e eu começaria essa noite.

Edward Cullen seria meu, como eu já era dele.

...

- Ahh não Edward, vamos a outro lugar... – choraminguei assim que chegamos a Le Deux e vi o mar de fotógrafos correndo em direção ao carro em que Emmet e Rosalie estavam.

- Passar por eles vai ser fácil comparado com explicar a Rose e Alice porque fugimos. – Edward falou segurando minha mão, tentando me incentivar.

Respirei fundo, observando meus amigos praticamente correr em direção a porta da boate tentando fugir de todos aqueles flashes.

- Então vamos! – Falei sem nenhuma coragem.

Edward saiu do carro e rapidamente apareceu ao lado do carona, abrindo a porta pra mim.

No momento em que os paparrazzi perceberam a presença dele, se voltaram em nossa direção e os flashes disparavam quase me cegando. Instintivamente, voltei pra dentro do carro, já sentindo falta de ar. Edward me puxou de volta, apertando minha mão. Eu me sentia mole, pronta pra desabar mas, ele me manteve em pé, com uma mão em volta da minha cintura.

- Você logo será uma estrela, tem que se acostumar – ele me disse baixinho.

Abaixei minha cabeça, fazendo uma cortina em meu rosto com os meus cabelos, tentando me esconder.

Todos gritavam ao mesmo tempo, e disparavam flashes e mais flashes, tentei acompanhar o ritmo de Edward, mas eu simplesmente sentia minhas pernas pesadas e acabei ficando um pouco pra trás e eu via tudo rodar, me sentindo claustrofóbica no meio de todos aqueles fotógrafos, tentei apressar meus passos antes que eu desmaiasse por conta de um surto de pânico.

Edward percebendo o quanto eu estava nervosa, se voltou em minha direção e me puxou, praticamente me arrastando até a entrada.

- Você está bem_? -_ Ele me perguntou preocupado assim que passamos pela porta.

Precisei de alguns minutos até normalizar a minha respiração.

_- _Não lido bem com multidões – falei com sorrisinho fraco.

- Vamos nos sentar – Edward falou me guiando em direção a uma escada onde alguns seguranças estavam, ao chegarmos lá, eles nos olharam, mas assim que reconheceram Edward, abriram passagem.

Edward praticamente me carregou escada a cima, e eu só percebi onde estava quando me senti sentada em um confortável sofá.

- Bella, o que houve? _–_ Jasper apareceu a minha frente com a testa franzida.

- Ela vai ficar bem Jasper, só se assustou com os fotógrafos... – Edward respondeu me oferecendo uma garrafa de água, que imediatamente aceitei.

Depois de um gole demorado, encarei meu irmão ainda ajoelhado a minha frente.

- Eu to bem Jazz, não se preocupe! – tentei tranqüilizá-lo _- _Não tem nada mais forte que isso não? – Perguntei balançando a garrafa de água.

Alice logo apareceu me entrando uma taça cheia de um liquido rosa, que eu nem perguntei o que era e virei de uma vez só, sentindo minha garganta arder.

- Bem melhor agora. – Falei já me sentindo relaxada.

Já recuperada do meu pequeno surto, a noite prosseguiu bem animada.

Conversávamos animados na sala VIP onde estávamos, observando as pessoas dançando animadamente lá embaixo. Rosalie e Alice já estavam completamente bêbadas e Emmet não estava muito atrás.

Edward apenas aceitou uma taça de champagne, quando Rosalie fez questão de brindarmos, dizendo que não beberia muito essa noite, já que estava dirigindo. E Jasper percebeu que se não diminuísse na quantidade de álcool não teria como voltar pra casa.

Emmet apareceu na minha frente com os olhos brilhando, como uma criança pronta pra aprontar, e me amostrou uma garrafa com um liquido verde dentro.

Abri um grande sorriso ao reconhecer minha bebida predileta.

- La Fee Verte! – Gritei me levantando e abraçando Emmet que mantinha um sorriso travesso.

- Absinto Emmet? Você quer embebedá-la_?_ – Edward falou sério.

- Ahh não aja como um velho radugento Edzinho – ele retrucou me servindo uma dose pequena, depois de derreter uma colher de açúcar em cima.

Virei a bebida e me senti tonta, mas mãos me seguraram firmemente. Voltei-me sorrindo e encontrei Edward me olhando com uma expressão brava.

- Ahh Edward, vamos lá, divirta-se! – Eu falei enlaçando seu pescoço – Por favor ... – Pedi sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Você é uma bêbada encantadora!

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Vamos dançar ... Falei puxando sua mão.

Ele me parou.

- Tem certeza? Ta bastante cheio lá embaixo...

- Vou ficar bem... – disse grudando meu corpo no dele - ... se você estiver assim comigo.

Realmente a bebida já estava fazendo efeito.

Rapidamente Edward nos conduziu em direção a pista de dança.

Grudei meu corpo ao dele por trás e senti Edward estremecer. Sorri contente com minha pequena vitoria.

Logo começou uma música provocante e eu decidi que essa noite, eu iria jogar pesado. Edward Cullen não resistiria a mim.

Passei a frente de Edward, balançando meu corpo no ritmo da música.

_We are the crowd, we're c-coming out,  
>got my flash on, it's true<br>need the picture of you  
>it's so magical, we'd be so fantastical.<em>

_Nós somos o público  
>Nós estamos saindo<br>Liguei meu flash, é verdade  
>Preciso daquela sua foto<br>Isso é tão mágico  
>Nós seríamos tão fantásticos, oh<em>

Facilmente acompanhei a letra da música, sempre olhando nos olhos dele. Tentando ao máximo soar sexy. E felizmente, olhar de Edward me devorava, me fazendo sorrir vitoriosa.

_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous,  
>not sure what it means,<br>but this photo of us it don`t have a price,  
>ready for those flashing lights,<br>'cause you know that baby, I_

_Couro e Jeans  
>visual "garageiro glamuroso"<br>Não tenho certeza do que isso significa  
>Mas essa foto nossa<br>Não tem preço  
>Pronta para aqueles flashes<br>Porque você sabe, baby, que eu _

As mãos de Edward me trouxeram para mais próximo a ele, fazendo com que eu sentisse sua respiração pesada em meu pescoço. Mantive-me dançando no mesmo ritmo.

_Im your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me  
>papa-paparazzi,<br>baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your  
>papa-paparazzi<em>

_Eu sou sua maior fã  
>Vou te seguir até que você me ame<br>Papa-Paparazzi  
>Baby não há outra superstar<br>Você sabe que eu serei sua -  
>Papa-Paparazzi<em>

Cantei junto com a música no ouvido de Edward, sentido sua mão apertar com mais força minha cintura a cada palavra que eu pronunciava.

Afastei um pouco meu corpo e ele fez um biquinho. Virei-me de costa a ele e rebolei até o chão, o olhando por cima do ombro.

promise I'll be kind,

_but i won't stop until that boy is mine  
>baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me<br>papa-paparazzi_

_Prometo que serei gentil  
>Mas não vou parar até que aquele garoto seja meu<br>Baby você será famoso  
>Te perseguirei até você me amar<br>Papa-Paparazzi_

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show,  
>velvet ropes and guitars,<br>Yeah cause you're my rock star in between the sets,  
>eyeliner and cigarettes<em>

_Serei sua garota no backstage do seu show  
>Cordões de veludo e guitarras<br>Yeah, porque você sabe que estou começando entre os  
>sets<br>Delineador e cigarros_

Colei meu corpo ainda de costa em Edward e conduzi suas mãos até a lateral do meu corpo, sempre esfregando meu corpo no dele, o obrigando a dançar no meu ritmo, pude sentir o quanto Edward estava gostando da brincadeira e resolvi continuar a provocá-lo.

_shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
>my lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry<br>It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
>'cause you know that baby, I<em>

_Sombra está queimada, dança amarela e retorno  
>Meus cílios estão secos - mas as lágrimas eu choro<br>Isso não tem um preço  
>Te amar é uma delícia<br>Porque você sabe, baby, que eu _

Voltei a encarar a Edward, roçando meus lábios em seu rosto.

Sua mão agora deslizava por minhas costas.

Levei minha cabeça até o vão do seu pescoço, depositando ali um beijo molhado.

Edward estremeceu e me apertou contra si.

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me  
>papa-paparazzi,<br>baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your  
>papa-paparazzi<br>promise I'll be kind, but i won't stop until that boy is mine  
>baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me<br>papa-paparazzi_

_Eu sou sua maior fã  
>Vou te seguir até que você me ame<br>Papa-Paparazzi  
>Baby não há outra superstar<br>Você sabe que eu serei sua -  
>Papa-Paparazzi<br>Prometo que serei gentil  
>Mas não vou parar até que aquele garoto seja meu<br>Baby você será famoso  
>Te perseguirei até você me amar<br>Papa-Paparazzi_

Voltei a cantar junto com a música, me obrigando a manter meu olhar preso no de Edward, nunca me esquecendo de balançar meu quadril.

Antes de mais um estrofe da musica, fui até o ouvido de Edward, dei um beijinho e sussurrei com a voz rouca

"_Boy, you're mine!"_

Na mesma hora, uma das mãos de Edward desceu até uma das minhas coxas e subindo um pouco meu vestido, a apertou fortemente.

_real good (we dance in the studio)  
>snap snap (that shit on the radio)<br>don't stop (for anyone)  
>we're plastic but we still have fun<em>

_Realmente bom, estamos dançando no estúdio  
>snap snap, aquela merda no rádio<br>Não pare, para ninguém  
>Vamos explodir isso mas continuamos nos divertindo<em>

Empinei um pouco o meu quadril levando meus seios de encontro a Edward, rapidamente ele me virou de costa pra ele, e sua mão começou a percorrer minha barriga.

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me  
>papa-paparazzi,<br>baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your  
>papa-paparazzi<br>promise I'll be kind, but i won't stop until that boy is mine  
>baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me<br>papa-paparazzi_

_Eu sou sua maior fã  
>Vou te seguir até que você me ame<br>Papa-Paparazzi  
>Baby não há outra superstar<br>Você sabe que eu serei sua -  
>Papa-Paparazzi<br>Prometo que serei gentil  
>Mas não vou parar até que aquele garoto seja meu<br>Baby você será famoso  
>Te perseguirei até você me amar<br>Papa-Paparazzi_

Fiz menção de me abaixar, roçando em Edward, mas antes que a música pudesse terminar ele tomou meus lábios com fervor.

Minhas mãos foram diretamente ao encontro do seu pescoço, na tentativa de trazê-lo mais pra perto.

Edward me puxou pela mão, nos tirando do meio da pista e me grudando a alguma parede em um canto menos movimentado do _club_.

Sem dizer nada voltou a me beijar, até que ficamos sem fôlego.

_- Seu... –_ ele disse no meu ouvido.

Senti meu corpo desfalecer ao ouvir Edward dizer que era meu.

Aprofundei ainda mais o beijo, o invadindo com minha língua, ele correspondeu prontamente, ainda com as mãos em volta de minha cintura num vai e vem que estava me enlouquecendo.

Quando nos separamos procurando por ar, Edward me encarava com um sorriso torto lindo, que me tirou ainda mais o fôlego.

Logo suas mãos estavam em minhas coxas, tentando levantar um pouco mais meu vestido, enquanto sua boca depositava beijos em meu pescoço.

Eu estava no céu, nos braços de Edward.

Pude sentir sua evidente excitação assim que ele me prensou mais contra a parede e eu parei imediatamente.

Eu queria Edward mais que tudo, mas um medo descomunal percorreu todo o meu corpo, me paralisando.

Edward me encarou confuso, mas logo subiu suas mãos de volta a minha cintura, apertando tão forte que certamente deixaria alguma marca.

- Bella, não comece o que não vai terminar... – ele me disse com a voz tremula ainda me prendendo contra a parede.

- Des.. desculpe – gaguejei em resposta.

Ele voltou a me beijar com urgência, mas logo o beijo foi se acalmando e nossos corpos foram relaxando.

_- _Me desculpe..._ –_ tentei dizer assim que nossas bocas se afastaram.

Edward apenas me calou colocando um dedo em meus lábios e depositando beijos doces pelo meu pescoço e ombro.

_- _No seu tempo, amor_ – _ele disse contra a minha pele.

Afastei-me, olhando-o fascinada.

Edward havia me chamado de amor, pela primeira vez. Ele me deu o meu sorriso torto favorito.

- Vamos voltar? – ele me perguntou piscando pra mim.

Apenas concordei acenando com a cabeça e voltamos a caminhar em direção a sala VIP que estávamos antes.

Quando chegamos lá, a minha bolsa e a de Rose e Alice ainda estavam lá, mas não tinha ninguém.

Edward se sentou, logo depois de pegar uma bebida com algum garçom, enquanto eu pegava o celular na minha bolsa, pra ligar pra elas e tentava descobrir onde todos estavam, mas antes que eu pudesse discar algum número, Edward já estava me puxando em sua direção, me posicionando em seu colo.

Minha boca foi ao encontro da sua imediatamente, com um beijo urgente.

- Bella, Bella – ele me repreendeu com um sorrisinho.

Abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada, me escondendo no vão do seu pescoço.

Ele soltou uma risadinha gostosa no meu cabelo, me puxando pra mais perto.

Coloquei uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, o fazendo estremecer.

Levantei meu olhar de encontro ao dele, mas ele mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Edward eu... – tentei soar confiante.

- Shiii Bells..._ – _ele me silenciou_. _-... Apenas fique aqui assim um pouco, não precisamos fazer nada _–_ ainda de olhos fechados.

Voltei a esconder meu rosto agora em seu peito, me aconchegando, me inebriando com seu cheiro.

Ouvimos alguns risinhos abafados atrás de nós e eu me encolhi no colo de Edward, visivelmente envergonhada.

- Então, Edward, será que você pode tirar as suas mãos das coxas da minha irmã_. –_ Jasper disse em tom áspero.

Edward me soltou imediatamente e eu, olhei-o incrédula.

_- _Jasper!_-_ eu o repreendi aborrecida, saindo de cima de Edward.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada e se jogou no sofá de frente ao que estávamos.

- Tenho que cuidar da minha irmãzinha – ele disse entre risos.

Pude ouvir o suspiro de alivio de Edward atrás de mim.

Corri em direção ao meu irmão me jogando no colo dele.

- Bobo, ciumento! – eu falei abraçando-o.

Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha

_- _Bells, seu celular.._._ – Edward falou balançando o celular que eu nem lembrava de ter deixado cair na hora que Edward resolveu me desconcentrar.

Me estiquei tentando pegar o celular da mão de Edward, ainda no colo de Jasper, mas deixei o celular cair e todos caíram na gargalhada.

Só então percebi que já estavam todos de volta.

Meu celular voltou a tocar e Jasper se abaixou pra pegar, me segurando pra não ir de cara ao chão.

Me levantei, ajeitando o vestido e estendendo a mão pra pegar o celular da mão de Jasper, mas ele me encarou com um olhar furioso.

- Não acredito que você continua com isso Bella! – Jasper já estava de pé, me encarando claramente aborrecido

- Não sei do que está falando... – Falei tentando pegar o celular que ainda tocava da mão dele.

Mas Jasper me segurou pelo braço me fazendo olhar pra ele.

- Não acredito que vai continuar permitindo que aquele canalha te explore assim _–_ ele gritou esfregando a tela do celular na minha cara, só então vi quem estava ligando.

- Ele ainda é seu pai Jasper, não fale assim!_ –_ falei com o tom de voz elevado e arrancando meu braço de suas mãos. - Olha Jazz, eu entendo que vocês tenham suas diferenças, mas ele ainda é nosso pai, eu quero ajudá-lo_. –_ completei com a voz em meu tom normal e encarando meu irmão suplicante. Eu odeio discutir com ele, a verdade é que Jasper é minha única família, e me dói tanto magoá-lo.

_- _Diferenças Bella? Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que não são só diferenças – ele mantinha os olhos cravados em mim.

- Jazz, meu amor, não comece com esse assunto novamente – Alice se colocou entre nós abraçando Jasper.

Consegui pegar o pegar o telefone da mão de Jasper e o atendi imediatamente.

- Charlie... não é uma boa hora! – Falei assim que levei o celular a orelha e me virei pro meu irmão.

- Eu não quero discutir com você Jasper, você é tudo o que me resta de uma família, por favor tente entender.

- Eu tento Bella, juro que tento, mas não consigo entender por que você aceita que ele fiquei te explorando assim?

- Droga Jasper eu tenho que fazer isso, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que um Black pode ser muito generoso, se quiser, e isso é algo que Charlie não recusaria.

- Vê Isabella? Ele está te chantageando e você está aceitando – ele falou gritando agora e voltando a apertar o meu braço. Alice se mantinha entre nós, tentando fazer Jasper soltar o meu braço.

Abaixei a mão com o celular ainda sem desligá-lo, esperando que Jasper se acalmasse

- Não é bem assim Jazz, ele nunca me ameaçou, só estou me precavendo.

Com a mão livre, ele tirou Alice do caminho, e me agarrou pelos ombros, me sacudindo

- Percebe o tamanho da asneira que está dizendo? – ele berrou contra o meu rosto

Antes que eu pudesse notar, lagrimas escorriam por minha face descontroladamente

- Eu... eu.. eu só não quero.. que ele me encontre aqui ... - consegui falar entre soluços, tão baixo que eu mesma quase não ouvi. Na mesma hora, Jasper parou de me sacudir, me abraçando forte, como se estivesse protegendo um bebê.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Rosalie falou correndo até nós, provavelmente preocupada com a cena que estava presenciando.

Respirei fundo e voltei minha atenção ao celular novamente.

- Charlie... eu não farei o deposito, por favor nos deixe em paz... – falei entre lágrimas, mas consegui ver Jasper me dar um sorrisinho fraco de incentivo.

- Bella, minha filha escute...

- Renée? – perguntei atônica.

Na mesma hora um silêncio se formou e Jasper me apertou ainda mais.

- Bella, ele esteve aqui, depois que Charlie falou com você hoje, sinto muito... – minha mãe falou entre soluços do outro lado.

Deixei o celular cair e vi tudo rodar. Talvez um grito tenha escapado de meus lábios.

Jasper me soltou e me senti despencando, indo de encontro ao chão; minhas mãos tremiam, lutando pra me controlar, quando senti um par de mãos macias me acariciando, me conduzindo a um aperto gostoso, aconchegante.

Ergui minha cabeça encontrando o olhar preocupado de Edward, me senti encolher imediatamente, escondi minha cabeça em seu peito, ainda sentindo algumas lágrimas insistentes.

- Shiii Bella, tudo bem, não chore meu anjo, me diga o que aconteceu?_ –_ Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido

Apenas o abracei, me permitindo sentir segura por alguns minutos, então vi tudo escurecer.

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, CLICANDO NO BOTÃOZINHO ABAIXO!**


	4. CAPÍTULO EXTRA – FROM THIS MOMENT

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA – FROM THIS MOMENT**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Edward Cullen? –<em> ouvi uma voz delicada sussurrar no meu ouvido, de uma forma bem provocante.

_- Nos conhecemos?_ – perguntei me virando em sua direção, ainda sentado ao bar.

Me deparei com uma mulher realmente atraente. Vestida de uma forma nada inocente, destacando bem suas curvas.

_- Eu te conheço!_ – sorri abertamente pra resposta dela.

Fácil!

_- Não quer dançar..._ – ela me perguntou apontando a pista de dança -... _ou quem sabe me pagar uma bebida? _– completou se sentando no meu colo.

Tomei um gole generoso do meu whisky, indiferente aos seus movimentos.

_- Peça o que quiser –_ Falei em seu ouvido, enquanto apertava sua coxa por baixo do seu minúsculo vestido.

Ela tombou a cabeça, a encaixando no vão do meu pescoço, soltando um gemido baixo.

Essa noite acabaria muito bem!

_- Eu so__u.. _– a calei com um beijo selvagem. Não me interessava saber o seu nome ou o que ela é.

Ela quer diversão? Nós nos divertiremos muito essa noite.

...

_- O que é Emmet__t?_ – eu atendi ao telefone sonolento.

_- Ainda de ressaca Edzinho? Parece que a noite foi boa... _

_- É..._ – concordei ainda de olhos fechados, mas com um sorriso bobo no rosto, a noite realmente tinha sido boa. Constatei isso ao deixar minha mão deslizar pela lateral do corpo nu da ruiva dormindo ao meu lado.

Mais uma das grandes vantagens em ser um astro do cinema. Bebidas a vontade e lindas mulheres a disposição. Confesso que algumas vezes, isso me cansava, mas ainda sim é divertido!

_- Não esqueceu o almoço de hoje não né? _

_- Que almoço?_

_- Porra Edward, o almoço comigo e com a Rose, pra você dá uma olhada naquele roteiro que eu te falei..._

Eu estava fugindo desse almoço há algumas semanas, eu realmente não estava interessado em voltar a atuar em filmes _Indies_. Mas Emmett sempre foi um grande amigo, que não posso negar me ajudou e muito no inicio da minha carreira, e apesar de todos os filmes que mostram mais seu físico que intelecto, ele sempre teve dedo pra escolher seus papeis muito bem.

E como ele insistia em dizer que esse roteiro era bom e que eu era perfeito pro papel de vilão, não me custava nada dá uma olhada.

Minha agente não concordou muito com isso. Ela certamente não é a favor de que eu me aventure em uma adaptação literária e ainda por cima sem ter o papel principal, assim como ela tinha certeza que toda essa animação de Emmett era apenas porque ele e Rose na verdade eram muito mais que colegas de elenco.

_- Não Emmet__t, não esqueci não._ – respondi me levantando.

_- Ah é E__wardd, então por que eu e Rosalie estamos sentados nesse restaurante te esperando a mais de meia hora? _

Porra eu dormi tanto assim?

_- Desculpa Emmet__t eu só vou tomar um banho e já chego ai_ – Respondi já entrando no banheiro pra uma ducha rápida.

Sai do quarto ainda ajeitando as minhas roupas, depois de parar apenas para deixar algum dinheiro em cima da mesa ao lado da cama.

Em menos de 20 minutos já estava estacionando em frente ao restaurante que Emmett e Rosalie esperavam, e fiquei realmente grato por eles terem escolhido um lugar reservado e distante das janelas.

Tudo o que eu menos queria agora, eram fotógrafos na minha cola.

_- Desculpem meu atraso –_ Falei assim que cheguei a mesa dando um beijo na bochecha de Rose e um tapinha no ombro de Emmet, antes de me sentar.

Rose balançou a cabeça visivelmente irritada.

_- Tudo bem Ed, já sabemos que sua noite foi produtiva_ – Emmett falou retribuindo meu cumprimento.

Sorri, apesar de não lembrar muito bem da noite anterior. Mas a julgar pela companhia que deixei naquele quarto de hotel, certamente foi uma noite e tanto.

_- Verdade Edward, pra alguém tão reservado com sua vida pessoal, você tem se exposto demais_ – Rose me lançou um sorrisinho debochado.

Ela estava certa com relação a isso, eu decidi não falar com a imprensa sobre minha vida pessoal por vários motivos: eu realmente não gosto de sair por ai comentando o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer e bom, nesse momento eu nem teria o que comentar, a não ser o que todos já sabem, eu estou solteiro e disposto a me divertir e isso está mais que comprovado pelas fotos que são feitas sempre que eu resolvo sair a noite, o que tem sido frequente ultimamente.

_- Deixa eu ver o tal roteiro Rose e me diz logo o que ele tem de tão especial__._

_- Assim vou acabar achando que a ruiva de ontem a noite não deu conta do recado_ – ela debochou me passando uma pasta.

Resolvi me concentrar na leitura do tal roteiro e ignorar o comentário esnobe de Rosalie.

_- Amor Selvagem? Bem sugestivo... _– comentei arrancando uma gargalhada de Emmett

Mas confesso que logo as primeiras linhas me prenderam.

Um romance bem diferente do que eu tenho feito ultimamente.

Deslizei meus olhos por algumas paginas, enquanto acendia e tragava um cigarro.

_- De quem é o roteiro mesmo? – _Perguntei já bastante interessado.

Não tinha nenhum nome que eu reconhecesse em nenhuma das paginas que eu já li, mas o material é relativamente bom. Algumas pequenas alterações e ficaria perfeito.

_- Na verdade, ainda é só um rascunho, um projeto meu e algumas amigas... o que acha?_ – Rosalie parecia concentrada, o que não era muito comum.

Emmett já tinha me falado sobre isso, um projeto que Rose tinha desde muito jovem em conjunto com 2 amigas da mesma cidade que ela. E se eu não me engano, uma dessas amigas é Alice Brandon, uma atriz que fez uma ponta no meu ultimo filme.

_- Bom, ainda não li tudo, e realmente não conheço o livro, mas achei interessante – _respondi sincero.

_- Eu disse que você ia gostar _– Emmett fez questão de se pronunciar.

Apenas balancei a cabeça concordando, ainda focando minha atenção na descrição do personagem que eu acredito que seja o que Emmett me falou.

Pela primeira vez, eu realmente queria um papel específico.

_- Tom Beal?_ – Perguntei apenas para ter certeza.

_- Sim..._ – Rose começou agora com a voz animada _-... Bom, é um papel relativamente pequeno, mas com uma importância e tanto... _– ela gesticulava tentando explicar o que estava falando _-... Eu sei que você está acostumado com grandes papeis, mas eu realmente acredito que você pode transformar essa participação em um grande sucesso._

_- É bem diferente de tudo o que eu já fiz... _– afirmei com certa animação, seria uma grande oportunidade de provar para mim mesmo que mereço todo o sucesso que tenho conseguido ao longo da minha carreira.

_- Mas nós sabemos que você é capaz de fazer isso muito bem_ – Emmett continuava sério, o que era uma grande prova de que ele realmente acreditava nesse projeto.

E eu agora, conseguia entender o por que. Tinha algo intrigante que facilmente prenderia a atenção do publico e se a equipe de produção trabalhasse bem, certamente teríamos um grande sucesso de bilheteria e possivelmente até de critica.

_- Eu posso estudar o roteiro com mais calma e dar uma resposta depois?_ – Perguntei encarando Rosalie, porque apesar de Emmett ter me obrigado a vir aqui, eu sei bem que esse é um projeto dela e estou realmente surpreso com a qualidade dele.

_- Claro..._ – ela me respondeu calmamente

_- Mas já posso dizer que fiquei realmente interessado_ – falei agora folheando a algumas cenas e me permiti imaginar como seria gravá-las.

Continuamos o almoço, sempre mantendo nosso foco no projeto, tudo ainda está bem no inicio e isso é algo novo pra mim, eu nunca estive em um projeto desde o início, apenas sou convidado pra algum filme, entro no set, gravo e divulgo, minha parte acaba ai. Mas estou feliz em ter escutado Emmett pela primeira vez.

Me sinto como no inicio da minha carreira, quando eu só atuava em filmes em que eu realmente acreditava, e eu já acreditava nesse.

Me senti empolgado como a muito tempo não me sentia ao ser convidado pra algum filme, e a possibilidade de trabalhar em todo o processo de criação me animava ainda mais.

Decidi comprar o livro pra ter uma idéia mais concreta sobre o possível filme e fiquei surpreso em saber que na verdade é um clássico, muito difícil de encontrar.

Rodei por Los Angeles inteira atrás do tal livro e só consegui encontrar um exemplar já surrado em um sebo do outro lado da cidade, quando já estava anoitecendo.

Já estava de volta ao carro, ainda distraído com as primeiras paginas do livro, quando percebi alguém batendo na janela do carro, me virei pra ver quem era.

Não conseguir ver bem, apenas um vulto feminino, isso eu tinha certeza pelas curvas e o cabelo caído sobre seus seios, ela tentou ver dentro do carro, mas logo se afastou indo em direção a um grupo de rapazes do outro lado da rua.

Fiquei feliz em ter os vidros do carro escuros, eu definitivamente não estou com humor pra nenhuma fã histérica hoje.

Antes que eu pudesse dar partida no carro, notei a mesma menina sair correndo e tropeçando de perto dos caras que gargalhavam atrás dela, aquilo me deixou intrigado, ela tinha a expressão assustada e infeliz. A segui com os olhos impulsionado pela curiosidade.

Vi quando ela virou a esquina e não sei por qual motivo decidi ir atrás dela.

Assim que contornei a esquina, a vi um pouco adiante sentada no meio fio com a cabeça abaixada.

Parei o carro e fui em sua direção e só então notei que ela estava chorando.

_- Tudo bem?_ – Perguntei me abaixando a sua frente

Ela se encolheu um pouco e manteve a cabeça abaixada.

_- Precisa de ajuda?_ – Tentei falar com ela mais uma vez.

_- EU NÃO SOU UMA PROSTITUTA__!_ – ela gritou se colocando de pé, com a expressão irritada, mas o rosto manchado por lágrimas.

Tive vontade de rir da cena, ela queria parecer brava, mas na verdade parecia bastante indefesa. E provavelmente era louca.

_- Eu não disse isso_ - não consegui conter uma risada.

Imediatamente a vi abaixar a cabeça, tentando se controlar.

_- Desculpe... mas todos pensam isso –_ ela falou tão baixo, que precisei chegar mais perto pra conseguir ouvir.

Não entendi bem o que ela quis dizer com isso, ela parecia mais uma menina do interior do que uma prostituta.

_- E por que pensam isso?_ – Perguntei não conseguindo controlar a curiosidade.

Ela deu de ombros, mas logo em seguida me olhou atentamente, como se estivesse decidindo se confiava em mim ou não, e eu não a culpo por isso. Nem eu sei por que estou aqui tentando acalmar uma estranha, bastante nervosinha. Mas bastante atraente, de uma forma inocente, mas ainda sim atraente, ao menos pra mim.

Esperei pacientemente, preso ao seu olhar, tinha algo que me chamava naqueles olhos verdes escuro.

_- Estou perdida –_ ela falou envergonhada. Notei que ela estava um pouco corada e isso me atraiu ainda mais.

Edward o que está acontecendo com você? Interessado em uma garotinha inexperiente agora?

_- Eu cheguei hoje na cidade, estou procurando meu irmão e meus amigos..._ – ela voltou a chorar e eu senti uma vontade imensa de consolá-la.

O que está acontecendo com você Edward? Você nem a conhece...

_- Por que não liga pra eles?_ – eu perguntei calmamente.

_- Eu já tentei..._ – ela falou voltando a ficar irritada.

Percebi que ela se irrita com facilidade e me deu uma grande vontade de irritá-la ainda mais, apenas pra poder ver mais uma vez a forma como o seu lábio interior treme.

_- Eu fui até o endereço, mas falaram que elas não moram mais lá e eu não consigo encontrar esse outro endere__ço... onde meu irmão deve estar. _– ela falou apressada apertando os punhos e mordendo o mesmo lábio que tremia a alguns segundos atrás.

_- Tudo bem, vamos com calma_ – soltei uma risadinha. – _Por que não me explica o que aconteceu?_

Novamente ela voltou a me estudar, mas retribuindo com um sorriso fraco quando eu sorri abertamente pra ela. Logo em seguida abaixou a cabeça visivelmente corada.

Que vontade de tê-la em meus braços, mas algo me dizia que ela é diferente das mulheres que eu estou acostumado a ter e pela primeira vez eu não quero dispensar _essa_ mulher depois de tê-la como tenho feito com todas as outras.

_- Eu fui até a casa da Rose e da Alice, mas me falaram que elas não moram mais lá e que a Rose tinha se mudado pro apartamento do Emme__tt, mas eu não sei onde fica e o celular dela está desligado..._

_- Rosalie, Emme__tt e Alice?_ – a interrompi incrédulo, claro que não seriam os mesmo que conheço, mas não custava nada confirmar. E por um segundo me permiti imaginar que sim, tudo ficaria mais fácil assim.

_- Sim e meu irmão, Jasper, você __os conhece?_ – Ela perguntou com brilho diferente no olhar.

Eu lembrava vagamente de Emmet ter me apresentado um tal de Jasper, uma vez, mas não tinha certeza e definitivamente seria coincidência demais que a menina a minha frente, que já me fascinava, mesmo sem ter consciência disso, mantivesse os mesmo amigos que eu.

_- Depende se você está falando dos mesmos que eu conheço_ – tentei fazer piada, mas acho que não funcionou porque ela logo abaixou a cabeça, fungando.

_- Qual o seu nome?_ – Perguntei tentando mantê-la calma.

Por que eu me importo tanto? É o que fico repetindo em minha mente, uma vez atrás da outra.

_- Bella... Isabella Swan_ – ainda de cabeça baixa e pude notar tristeza em sua voz.

Bella! Repeti seu nome em minha mente sentindo uma emoção nova e poderosa me invadir.

_- Bom, Bella, eu sou Edward Cullen..._

_- Edward Cullen? –_ Ela repetiu animada agora.

Revirei os olhos. Claro que ela reconheceu o nome. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse... não a queria interessada em mim por conveniência ou status, como sempre acontecia. Eu queria que ela fosse diferente, porque esse era um dos grandes motivos que me mantinha afastado de qualquer relacionamento.

_- Então você conhece o Emme__tt, ele me falou de você... quando esteve em Forks pra minha formatura, por favor pode me dizer como encontrá-lo?_

_- __Emmet McCarty?_ – perguntei desconfiado.

Todos sabem que Emmett e eu somos muito amigos. Na verdade o considero como um irmão. Qualquer "fã" que se preze saberia disso facilmente.

_- Sim, ele namora Rosalie Hale, uma das minhas melhores amigas_ – ela confirmou me deixando um pouco mais confiante que ela estivesse falando a verdade.

Rose está curtindo seu primeiro grande papel e existe muitos boatos, todos sobre os seus possíveis affairs, mas pouquíssimas pessoas sabem que na verdade ela e Emmett já estão até morando juntos.

Procurei pelo meu celular, bastava ligar pra Emmett e confirmar se Rose tinha alguma amiga chamada Bella.

Eu realmente não estava acreditando que entre tantas pessoas a amiga de Rose iria encontrar logo a mim, só podia ser uma piada de mau gosto apesar de uma grande parte de mim estar implorando para ser verdade.

_- Emmet__t? –_ Chamei assim que ele atendeu ao telefone e vi Bella suspirar aliviada.

_- Edward, já tem uma resposta?_

_- Eu encontrei uma menina... –_ comecei a explicar o motivo da minha ligação.

_- Outra noite produtiva Ed?_ – ele me interrompeu entre risadas.

_- Cala boca Emme__tt e deixa eu falar. Ela se chama Bella e disse que conhece você e Rose... –_ falei rápido antes que ele resolvesse fazer mais algum comentário sobre as minhas freqüentes noitadas.

_- ISABELLA SWAN?_ – ele gritou e em seguida ouvi Rose também gritar perguntando o que aconteceu.

Bella não estava mentindo pra mim e isso me deixou radiante, mesmo sem um motivo aparente.

_- Foi esse o nome que ela me deu_ – respondi, agora sorrindo pra Bella, ela corou e abaixou a cabeça.

Linda! Como ela é linda!

_- O que aconteceu com ela Edward, o que você fez com a Bella? _– Rosalie estava gritando comigo e parecia bastante nervosa.

_- Rose, eu não fiz nada, ela estava perdida, só isso._

_- Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?_ - Ela parecia está um pouco mais calma, mas ainda preocupada.

Logo deduzi que Bella não é de L.A e a julgar pelo estado de espírito dela no momento em que a encontrei algo realmente tinha acontecido.

_- Isso eu não sei Rose, mas..._

_- Deixa eu falar com ela Edward_ – ela voltou a gritar no meu ouvido e notei que Bella se abraçava nervosa.

_- Onde vocês estão? Eu vou levá-la até ai..._

Eu queria dizer a Bella que tudo estava bem e que não existe necessidade de nervosismo. Mas tive medo de como ela reagiria.

_- No __nosso apartamento... Edward ela está machucada? Por que não me deixa falar com ela?_ – O tom de voz de Rosalie era baixo e pesado.

A examinei de cima a baixo, a procura de algum machucado, alguma evidencia do que poderia ter acontecido e não encontrei nada a não ser alguns pequenos hematomas em seu braço. Me surpreendi ao perceber que suspirava aliviado por isso.

_- Não se preocupe Rose, ela só está assustada... talvez fosse melhor chamar o irmão dela_

Bella me olhou quase suplicante, me deixando confuso. Ela não queria ver o irmão? Como ela me confunde. Ah como eu gostaria de poder ler sua mente agora e saber como ela realmente está se sentindo.

_- Claro, eu vou ligar agora mesmo, traga ela Edward, por favor_.

Concordei desligando o celular e encarando a menina assustada na minha frente.

Dei um passo em direção a Bella, lutando contra a vontade crescente que eu sentia de agarrá-la agora mesmo e sentir seu corpo junto ao meu.

_- Vou te levar até o apartamento do Emmett..._ – tentei ser o mais gentil possível, eu tinha certeza que algo estava errado e não queria deixá-la mais nervosa, assim como também não queria que ela percebesse o efeito que tem sobre mim, quando nem eu sei ao certo que efeito é esse.

_- Eu não quero te atrapalhar... posso ir sozinha, se me explicar..._

Ela acha mesmo que eu vou deixa-la andar por ai a noite sozinha?

_- Ahh claro e se perder novamente _– interrompi aborrecido.

Ela não precisa saber que na verdade quero estar ao seu lado por mais algum tempo.

_- Vamos? –_ falei já caminhando de volta ao carro.

Ela permaneceu parada, percebi um leve tremor. Medo? Ela estava com medo de mim?

Que garota absurda! Eu nunca a machucaria!

- _Rosalie ficou nervosa e Emmett me mataria se eu deixasse você se perder novamente_ – completei tentando convencê-la a entrar no carro, sem conseguir me lembrar quando foi a ultima vez que fui tão paciente com alguém

Bella hesitou um pouco mais e constatar que ela tem medo de mim me deixou absurdamente aborrecido e infeliz.

_- Não precisa ter medo de mim_ – falei pegando na sua mão.

Ela puxou a mão imediatamente, dando um passo pra trás.

_- Bella, se eu quisesse machucá-la, já teria feito_ – obriguei minha voz a sair firme.

Como ela não consegue entender isso? Estou apenas tentando cuidar dela.

O porquê é o que eu queria saber.

_- Desculpe..._ – ela disse dando um passo a frente.

Ela sabe que pode confiar em mim, só está confusa. Me obriguei a voltar a ser paciente com ela.

_- Venha..._ - chamei abrindo a porta do carona pra ela.

Ela caminhou de cabeça baixa e hesitante, mas entrou no carro. Fechei a porta indo em direção ao lado do motorista.

Assim que entrei no carro me inclinei em sua direção na intenção de tocá-la, mas desisti ao imaginar suas possíveis reações. E se ela não me quisesse por perto? E se ela simplesmente me ignorasse?

O caminho até o apartamento de Emmett foi silencioso e isso estava me torturando.

Eu não conhecia Bella, mas vê-la triste e nervosa, me deixava irritado. Eu queria abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas ela provavelmente me acharia um louco.

Merda Edward, o que está mulher está fazendo com você? Resolveu agir como um idiota agora?

_- Então, por que está em LA sozinha?_ – Tentei iniciar uma conversa, mas desisti ao vê-la tremer.

Seria um caminho longo até a casa de Emmett e apesar do silencio eu não tinha pressa em me separar de Bella.

O efeito que o nome dela tem sobre mim, mesmo só em pensamentos, me amedronta.

_- Já estamos chegando_ – Tentei tranquilizá-la quando paramos em um semáforo, tirei meu casaco e coloquei em volta de seus braços.

Eu a quero confortável!

Por que eu estou me importando tanto com ela? Eu não sou assim!

Chegamos ao apartamento de Emmett. Rosalie estava na porta nervosa, assim que Bella a viu, saiu correndo em sua direção e a abraçou chorando compulsivamente.

Rose a puxou pra dentro e logo vi Alice se juntar a elas.

Enquanto Emmett olhava tão confuso quanto eu.

_- Bella, o que aconteceu?_ – Ouvi uma voz grave perguntar, voltei meu olhar em sua direção e encontrei o mesmo homem que Emmett me apresentou uma vez, em algum bar, esse devia ser o irmão dela. Ele parecia preocupado e ao mesmo tempo aborrecido, como se soubesse o motivo de tudo isso e ele não estava gostando nada desse suposto motivo.

Bella correu até ele, o abraçou sem dizer nada, ainda chorando.

Ele a levou até o quarto e logo foi seguido por Rose e Alice.

Minha razão me dizia pra ir embora. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Ela já está entregue, já fiz a minha boa ação do dia. Mas _eu queria _ficar e saber que ela ficaria bem e quem sabe poder conversar normalmente com ela mais tarde.

Emmett começou um interrogatório sobre como eu a tinha encontrado, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Em meus pensamentos eu revivia todas as minhas novas emoções, que foram surgindo em resposta a tudo o que Bella fazia, mesmo sem ela saber.

Ouvimos um barulho dentro do quarto e alguns gritos de Bella com o irmão.

Emmett correu até lá enquanto eu permaneci parado no meio da sala sem saber o que fazer.

Me forcei a permanecer onde estava, esperando pra saber o que estava acontecendo, quando meu corpo parecia ter vontade própria e querer correr até ela.

_- Não Jasper, por favor!_ – Ouvi Bella gritar e vi que ela tentava impedir que o irmão saísse do quarto, como se ela fosse capaz de mantê-lo ali.

Ele a empurrou, conseguindo chegar a sala novamente.

Bella veio atrás dele, tentando segura-lo.

_- Emme__tt por favor, não deixa ele ir_ – ela pediu

Vi Alice e Rosalie chorando e Emmett com o olhar desfocado e encontrei o olhar, agora suplicante de Bella. Quando percebi que Emmett permanecia paralisado na porta do quarto corri até eles, impedindo Jasper de passar.

_- Sai da minha frente, Cullen_ – Ele gritou pra mim

Me coloquei mais a sua frente e Bella me agradeceu com o olhar.

_- Sua irmã quer que você fique Jasper_ – Falei tentando ser firme.

_- Não se meta! Você não sabe de nada!_ – Ele gritou de volta, tentando passar por mim.

Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu e isso já estava me deixando louco. Mas Bella o queria aqui e eu o obrigaria a ficar se fosse preciso.

_- Jazz, a Bella tem razão, você não pode fazer nada agora_ – Alice falou tentando se aproximar, mas Jasper a ignorou.

_- Jazz, ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui_ – Bella voltou a falar – _Por favor, se você for até lá, todos saberão!_

Vi Jasper fechar os olhos e apertar as mãos fortemente, talvez tentando se controlar.

Bella o abraçou apertado _-... Por favor Jazz, só me deixe ficar com vocês, vamos esquecer tudo isso?_

_- Esquecer? Não vou deixar isso assim_ – ele respondeu ainda alterado, mas Bella não o soltou.

_- Eu quero esquecer..._ – ela respondeu baixo.

O tom de voz dela me despedaçou. Existia tanta dor e ao mesmo tempo culpa em sua voz.

Jasper a abraçou de volta, chorando junto com ela. Eu queria estar em seu lugar.

_- Desculpe Bells..._ – Emmett falou se aproximando, também com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela apertou a mão dele como se o estivesse confortando, ainda sem se soltar do abraço de Jasper.

Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Eu tive vontade gritar!

_- Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, essa historia acaba aqui_ – Bella falou um pouco mais alto, olhando cada uma das pessoas presentes, vi Rose e Alice apenas balançarem a cabeça, Jasper a abraçou mais forte e Emmett fez um carinho em seu cabelo.

Ela olhou em meus olhos esperando pela minha resposta.

Por que minha opinião importava para ela?

A verdade é que eu queria saber o que aconteceu, mas era tão claro que ela não estava a vontade com essa situação e isso me incomodava. Assenti.

Quando ela se soltou dos braços de Jasper que imediatamente desabou no sofá, derrotado, se voltou pra mim com um sorriso ainda fraco nos lábios, que estavam especialmente convidativos pra mim.

Senti uma vontade imensa de pega-la no colo e cuidar dela.

Meu coração acelerou absurdamente quando a vi caminhando em minha direção.

_- Obrigada Edward..._ – ela me disse me abraçando timidamente – _você foi o único que me ajudou._

Sua voz saiu doce e repleta de gratidão. A voz de um anjo!

E naquele momento eu decidi, que eu a ajudaria sempre, mesmo sem entender o que me ligava a ela, eu a protegeria, e se ela não queria falar sobre o que aconteceu... eu respeitaria. Mas estaria sempre ao seu lado.

A Abracei mais forte, com os olhos fechados, me permitindo sentir seu calor junto ao meu corpo.

Eu estava mudado. Preso incondicionalmente a Isabella Swan, sem o seu consentimento. Mas sentia como se tivesse me tornado uma pessoa melhor.

Bella! Meu mundo giraria por ela agora.

* * *

><p><strong> FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, CLICANDO NO BOTÃO ABAIXO!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Capítulo 3   Lágrimas

**CAPÍTULO 03 – LÁGRIMAS**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Swan<strong>

* * *

><p>Meus olhos estavam pesados, minha cabeça doía, e eu me sentia sufocada, presa.<p>

Um turbilhão de imagens, de memórias me atacava.

Gritos.

Tapas.

Xingamentos.

Choro.

Medo.

Fuga.

Tudo o que estive reprimindo por todo esse tempo, estava de volta a tona agora, e eu não podia fazer mais nada para evitar.

Senti meu corpo encolher, um arrepio me tomar.

Eu só queria esquecer!

Tive vontade de gritar, mas senti minha boca seca, por que eu não consigo sequer gritar?

Me obriguei a abrir os olhos, lentamente. Imediatamente senti minha cabeça pesar ainda mais, voltei a fechar olhos, soltando um gemido baixo de dor.

Quase que imediatamente senti um toque em meu rosto, tentando enxugar as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar. Era um toque delicado, mas ainda cheio de força, proteção.

Jasper? Eu poderia apenas abraçá-lo e pedir mais uma vez para simplesmente esquecer.

Me permitir enganar a mim mesma, por mais alguns anos. Somente enganar, porque eu jamais esqueci e nunca esqueceria.

Um dedo contornou os meus lábios, delicadamente, senti o ar se esvair ao reconhecer o calor desse toque, não era o toque do meu irmão, era o toque do homem que eu amava, o único toque que eu nunca me permitir ter de verdade.

Abri os olhos novamente, mas não o encontrei em minha linha de visão.

Eu estaria sonhando?

- Edward? – chamei num sussurro.

- Eu estou aqui... ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Tentei acompanhar a direção de sua voz, tentando levantar um pouco o meu corpo, senti todos os meus músculos doerem. Um gemido um pouco mais alto escapou por meus lábios.

- Aqui... – ele falou, me puxando pro lado, me posicionando próximo a ele, - eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo colado ao meu, virou um pouco o meu corpo, me colocando de lado - ... Aqui, eu estou aqui.

Vasculhei meu novo campo de visão e quase que imediatamente, encontrei o olhar de Edward. Tentei sorrir pra ele, mas deve ter parecido mais uma careta.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei confusa.

- Você desmaiou, não lembra? – ele respondeu e sua voz parecia preocupada.

- Desmaiei? – questionei a mim mesma.

Eu me lembro da boate, a dança, sim eu e Edward dançamos juntos, ou eu teria sonhado essa parte? Forcei um pouco mais minha memória.

Lembrei de Jasper sorrindo e logo depois me olhando furioso.

Jasper gritando, celular, Charlie, Renée... e tão lembrei, sim eu desmaiei.

Jacob!

Saltei um suspiro de entendimento.

- Desculpe... – murmurei pra Edward que me olhava pacientemente, o mesmo olhar que ele sempre me dirigiu.

Ele sorriu abertamente, o meu sorriso torto predileto.

- Absurda! – ele falou em meio ao sorriso.

Corei imediatamente e desviei meu olhar, tentando, inutilmente, me libertar do poder daqueles olhos verdes me fitando.

Me permiti olhar em volta, não reconheci o lugar.

Eu estava em uma cama, grande e só então percebi, muito macia.

Paredes brancas, um ambiente refinado e ao mesmo tempo tão convidativo.

- Onde estamos? – minha pergunta saiu sem que eu mesma percebesse.

- Minha casa ... – Edward respondeu calmamente.

Praticamente pulei, ao ouvir isso.

É claro que já estive na casa de Edward antes, muitas vezes. E existia apenas um lugar da casa que eu não conhecia, e eu não reconhecia o lugar onde estava.

- Seu quarto? – perguntei agora o olhando atentamente.

- Tem tanto medo de estar sozinha comigo, no meu quarto, assim Bells? – ele falou em um claro tom de brincadeira, soltando uma leve gargalhada no final.

Minha expressão continuou seria.

Eu nunca havia estado no quarto de Edward antes. Não porque eu não quisesse, na verdade não consigo imaginar um lugar em que eu gostaria de estar, mais do que aqui.

Mas sim, porque eu tinha medo. Sim, eu realmente tinha medo. E eu poderia omitir isso dele, mas não poderia mentir para mim mesma.

Absurdo! Eu sei. Talvez até ridículo.

Edward não era ele. Nunca seria da mesma forma. Mas ainda sim, eu tinha medo.

- Não, claro que não... não seja bobo Edward! – Falei tentando fazer minha voz sair firme.

- Eu só não entendi, por que estou aqui? Por que não estou em casa? – Eu realmente estava me perguntando isso. Por que Edward me trouxe pra casa dele? Ele gostaria de me ter ao seu lado por mais tempo, como eu queria estar com ele?

- Jasper, não me deixou te levar pra sua casa... – Ele respondeu esmagando minhas esperanças. É claro que ele não me queria aqui. Como sempre ele fingiria que nada aconteceu na noite anterior.

- Ele estava pensando em te levar pra casa dele e de Alice... Mas Rose disse que não era uma boa idéia, assim como a casa dela e de Emmett, certamente seria o primeiro lugar a procurarem. Logo minha casa é o lugar mais seguro pra você agora, segundo ela...

Claro que Jasper não me deixaria voltar pro meu apartamento, eu não me lembro de ter dito o que Renée me disse ao telefone, mas ele certamente deduziu pela minha reação, logo estaria fora de cogitação, eu voltar ao meu apartamento. Isso me entristeceu, eu gostava de lá.

- Eu não entendi bem o que ela quis dizer com seguro, mas... achei melhor não contrariar – Ele terminou de falar com a testa franzida, como se tentasse resolver uma grande equação matemática.

Edward não sabia, eu nunca permiti que ele soubesse.

Mas agora eu teria que contar... Qual outro jeito eu explicaria o surto de proteção do meu irmão e meus amigos, que o obrigou a me manter em sua casa?

Mas eu poderia fazer isso? Como ele reagiria? E se ele me culpasse? E se ele se afastasse?

Não. Meu Edward nunca agiria assim. Ele me apoiaria, me consolaria, me protegeria como eu sempre quis e precisei, mas que nunca permiti que alguém fizesse. Eu queria esquecer. Mas com Edward não. Eu queria o conforto dele. E eu teria, tenho certeza.

- Vou te explicar... – Sussurrei pegando na mão dele.

Primeiro ele me olhou confuso, mas logo vi entendimento passar por sua expressão.

- Não precisa... – Ele me disse suavemente.

Sorri pra ele. Ele estava mantendo sua promessa.

_"Nunca me obrigar a falar sobre aquela noite."_

Eu não merecia Edward. Eu sempre soube o quanto ele quis saber sobre isso, mas me calei, por mim. E ele respeitou isso, por mim. Agora eu me obrigaria a falar, por ele.

- Preciso sim... – Minha voz saiu embargada, mas apertei sua mão, pra que ele entendesse.

- Não precisa não – ele falou firmemente.

- Edward... eu tentei argumentar.

- Bella, não vou forçá-la a me dizer nada... - Ele começou ainda mantendo a voz firme, mas existia compaixão em seu olhar

- Edward ...- tentei interromper novamente, ele me impediu com um dedo em meus lábios.

- Se quiser falar... tudo bem, eu ouvirei... – Ele soltou um suspiro pesado, livrou sua mão das minhas e caminhou em direção a porta do quarto – Mas não agora, descanse, vou pegar algo pra você comer.

- Edward!– chamei irritada.

Ele ignorou o meu chamado e saiu encostando a porta.

Fechei meus olhos, respirando pesadamente.

Eu deveria fingir que tudo estava bem e não tocar mais nesse assunto? Talvez fosse isso que ele quisesse... Eu deveria perguntar ao Jasper o que ele acha? Ou quem sabe Rose ou Alice?

Levantei lentamente da cama, sentindo um pouco de dor pelo meu corpo, instintivamente fiz um auto-exame, procurando a origem da dor. Não encontrei nada, provavelmente, eu só fiquei deitada por tempo demais.

Notei que ainda estava com o mesmo vestido que usei pra ir a tal comemoração, agora a idéia de uma comemoração me parecia tão sem sentido.

Edward se importaria se eu tomasse uma ducha rápida? Eu deveria perguntar a ele?

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando me livrar de toda a confusão que tinha se instalado em meus pensamentos, quando me aproximei de uma grande janela do outro lado do quarto.

O dia estava nascendo. Então eu não estava aqui a tanto tempo quanto pensei.

Dei as costas pra janela, caminhando em direção a uma porta que eu supunha ser o banheiro. Edward não se importaria, tenho certeza!

Fitei uma grande banheira, extremamente convidativa, e meu primeiro pensamento foi o quanto seria relaxante, um banho de banheira ao lado de Edward.

Se eu convidasse ele aceitaria?

Ahh claro Bella, e depois que ele aceitar, você morre de medo e o coloca pra fora da banheira.

Decidi por uma ducha mesmo, rápida de preferência.

Voltei ao quarto, agora usando apenas o roupão que encontrei no banheiro e desfazendo o nó improvisado no meu cabelo, encontrei Edward sentado a cama, recostado tranquilamente na cabeceira.

-Eu precisava de um banho... – Falei antes que ele tivesse notado minha presença.

Edward me olhou de cima a baixo e me deu o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi.

O que o estava agradando tanto agora?

- Fome? – ele perguntou batendo no colchão pra que eu me sentasse ao lado dele e apontou uma bandeja com algumas frutas, sanduíches e suco.

Caminhei até ele, retribuindo o seu sorriso. Me sentei de frente a ele.

- Não estou com fome... obrigada!

- Mas você precisa comer... – eEe tentou argumentar.

- Quanto tempo eu... – não consegui evitar um rubor, quando olhei pra cama de Edward, eu estive deitada aqui, ele esteve ao meu lado?

- Não foi muito tempo, na verdade – Ele interrompeu.

O olhei confusa, o dia já tinha amanhecido. Não estávamos a tanto tempo na Le Deux, ou estávamos?

- Quando você... ahh bem desmaiou... - Edward estava tenso, sorri pra ele tentando acalmá-lo - Eu te trouxe até aqui, na verdade, Rosalie dirigiu até aqui, eu mantive você no meu colo...

Abaixei minha cabeça envergonha, eu o preocupei, dei trabalho a ele.

- Você acordou no meio do caminho, mas estava nervosa, cansada e confusa, eu apenas te ninei, parecia o certo, não sei...

O fitei novamente. Edward havia me ninado? Eu gostaria de ter visto isso...

- E você adormeceu então, eu a coloquei aqui. Pra que ficasse confortável.

- Obrigada! – Eu falei baixo, sentindo o calor habitual em minhas bochechas.

Procurei pela mão de Edward e a segurei, o fitando intensamente.

Meu coração estava acelerado, apenas pelo toque. Por que ele tem esse efeito sobre mim?

- Edward... - eu chamei firme – O que você sabe sobre...

- Bella, eu já disse, não precisa me dizer nada que você não queira... – Ele interrompeu.

- Eu quero! -

E eu realmente queria, eu sempre quis na verdade. Mas eu ainda tinha medo. Como ele enxergaria isso?

- O que aconteceu depois que eu desmaie? -

Eu precisava saber até onde ele tinha entendido.

- Ficamos preocupados Bella, ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido, exceto Jasper, ele entendeu imediatamente o que era, e estava muito nervoso... -

- Jazz, onde ele está? - Interrompi preocupada. Ele não poderia ter ido até lá. Deus por favor, não.

- Ele foi com Alice buscar algumas coisas pra você em seu apartamento.

Respirei aliviada

- E Rose e Emmet? -

Eu realmente não quero nenhum deles metido em problemas.

- Estão todos bem Bella, pare de se preocupar com tudo e todos! – Edward respondeu irritado.

- Edward, Jasper te contou o porque...

- NÃO! – ele interrompeu praticamente aos gritos.

Eu levei um segundo para digerir sua súbita mudança de humor.

- Qual o problema, meu _amor_?

Ele me olhou surpreso, possivelmente por eu ter usado a palavra "amor", mas eu me lembro de ele ter me chamado assim ontem a noite e era exatamente isso que ele é, o meu amor.

- Me desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim – Ele se desculpou de cabeça baixa.

Levantei o seu queixo, com a mão livre e sorri pra ele.

- Não vou te obrigar a ouvir, se você realmente não quiser saber... – Dei um beijo em sua mão, eu não me importaria em disfarçar o que sinto agora. – Mas eu sei que você sempre quis saber, eu já não me importo em contar.

Na verdade, eu ainda me importo. Mas eu devo isso a Edward. Não importa o que eu quero ou que eu penso. O que importa é o que Edward pensa, o que Edward quer.

- Edward... esperei ele me olhar, eu precisava da sua atenção. Foi Renée quem ligou ontem a noite, ela apenas queria me avisar...

Me permiti respirar fundo. Eu já comecei então eu teria que terminar agora.

- Ela queria avisar que Charlie contou onde estou a Jacob.

- Jacob? O que tem isso? Por que esse tal de Jacob...

- Edward apenas ouça, eu vou explicar tudo. – Interrompi apertando forte a sua mão.

**FLASHBACK**

_Senti um beijo gentil em minha bochecha, seguido de um carinho em meu cabelo, sorri ainda de olhos fechados. Eu conhecia esse toque, tão amoroso e ao mesmo tempo tão protetor, tão fraternal._

_- Acorde dorminhoca ou vou embora agora mesmo. – Ele disse divertido._

_Abri meus olhos imediatamente, encontrando a pessoa que eu mais sentia falta em todo o mundo, meu herói, meu ídolo, meu irmão._

_- Jazz! – gritei me jogando sobre ele._

_Caímos da cama enquanto eu gargalhava compulsivamente abraçada a ele._

_- Também senti sua falta maninha! – Jasper me disse, tentando nos levantar do chão._

_- O que faz aqui Jasper? Eu nem acredito que você esta aqui! Meu Deus, você está diferente... cortou o cabelo? Ahh Jazz eu sinto tanta a sua falta._

_Eu lançava tantas perguntas e exclamações ao mesmo tempo, sem nem pensar direito sobre o que estava falando._

_Jasper apenas me olhava com um sorriso nos lábios._

_Eu estava tão feliz! Com meu irmão aqui, é como se os últimos meses em que tudo havia dado errado, não tivesse acontecido. Com Jasper aqui, eu não precisaria ter medo, ele cuidaria de mim, me protegeria, como sempre fez desde que éramos pequenos._

_- Uma pergunta de cada vez Bella! – Jazz resolveu me calar, mas não parecia bravo._

_- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Bom, eu não perderia a sua formatura por nada..._

_A formatura! Por alguns minutos eu mesma tinha esquecido a formatura, era hoje. Mas Jasper se lembrou, isso me fez sorrir vitoriosa._

_- Ah Jazz eu pensei que você não poderia vir... Mas estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui - Falei abraçando meu irmão novamente. Eu realmente senti muito a sua falta, estávamos separados a quase um ano, quando Jasper se formou e foi embora de Forks._

_- Eu também – ele falou retribuindo o meu abraço._

_- Mas agora, é melhor se arrumar logo, antes que eu permita que Alice venha até aqui brincar de Barbie_

_- Alice? Ela está aqui? – Eu estava eufórica agora, não era só meu irmão que estava aqui._

_Alice, minha fadinha, também estava. Por um momento eu poderia fingir que tudo ainda era da mesma forma. Só estaria faltando a Rose._

_- É claro que ela está aqui Bella, e Rosalie também! Elas nunca deixariam de vir._

_- Ahh Jazz vamos eu quero vê-las, eu estou com tantas saudades! – Falei puxando Jasper até a porta._

_- Vá se arrumar primeiro Bells, eu te espero lá em baixo. E Ah, Rose quer te apresentar alguém... – ele falou piscando pra mim._

_- Oh não! Eu não acredito! – Praticamente gritei._

_- Ah sim! Acredite! – Ouvi ele responder enquanto eu entrava correndo no banheiro._

_Rosalie estava namorando um dos grandes astros do cinema do momento, Emmett McCarty, melhor amigo de outro grande astro e em minha opinião, perfeito, Edward Cullen, ela tinha prometido trazer Emmett a minha formatura, pra que eu o conhecesse antes de me mudar para Los Angeles também._

_Me arrumei em tempo recorde até pra mim. Eu estava ansiosa demais pra reencontrar minhas melhores amigas, pra ficar perdendo tempo me preocupando com o que iria vestir._

_Peguei a primeira roupa que vi, assim que abri o guarda roupa, uma saia azul e uma blusa da mesma cor. Estava ótimo._

_Desci as escadas correndo com a beca amarela que teria que usar na formatura presa ao meu braço. Quando cheguei a sala, corri em direção a Rose e Alice que estavam distraídas sentadas no sofá._

_Me joguei em cima delas, gritando de felicidade._

_- Bella! – Elas gritaram ao mesmo tempo, me abraçando apertado._

_Passamos um bom tempo matando a saudade._

_Elas me contando todas as novidades, tudo o que estavam fazendo em Los Angeles, todos os planos que elas tinham, e que me incluía, eu fiquei tão feliz em perceber que elas não tinham me esquecido._

_Só depois de um bom tempo é que notei Jasper junto a outro rapaz. Eles nos olhavam sorrindo, como se tivessem se divertindo._

_Eu me coloquei de pé novamente, arrumando minha roupa e ignorando o comentário de Alice, sobre como eu deveria me arrumar melhor pra minha formatura._

_Caminhei até eles, estudando o rapaz ao lado do meu irmão._

_Ele era grande, musculoso, parecia ser muito forte. Os cabelos escuros. Mas tinha algo nele, que me lembrava um grande irmão mais velho, assim como Jasper._

_- Oi... você deve ser Emmett, eu sou Bella – Falei estendendo a mão em sua direção._

_Ele me surpreendeu ao me abraçar e rodar no ar. Me abraçando tão apertado que quase fiquei sem ar._

_- Oi Bellinha... é um prazer finalmente te conhecer! – Emmett falou assim que me colocou de volta ao chão._

_Sorri pra visão dos dois casais a minha frente. Algo me dizia que eu tinha acabado de ganhar mais um irmão, e por hora, todos estão aqui comigo. E se tudo desse certo, eu logo estaria com eles, longe de Forks._

_Seguimos até a Forks High Scholl, apenas nós quatro, já que Charlie e Renée estavam na casa dos Black e provavelmente só apareceriam na formatura porque Jacob, o filho de Billy Black, também estava se formando._

_..._

_- _Os Black eram considerados como os "donos" de Forks por assim dizer. Forks é uma cidade pequena, com uma população tão pequena quanto, você já conhece esse historia...Edward, tudo o que eu e Jasper já te contamos sobre a cidade, é verdade._ –_ continuei narrando enquanto via Edward ouvir tudo atentamente, tentando entender.

_- _Billy Black é o dono da Black's Company, uma das maiores transportadoras do país. Ele nasceu em Forks, assim como Charlie e eles sempre foram muito amigos, Billy conseguiu sucesso e progrediu rapidamente, transformando um pequeno negocio que ele começou sozinho em um grande império. Mas ele nunca deixou Forks, assim como Charlie ele gosta de lá. A maioria dos imóveis e propriedades de Forks pertence a Billy Black, inclusive a casa em que nós morávamos. Charlie era muito grato a Billy por ter conseguido graças a sua influencia que ele assumisse o cargo de Chefe de Policia da cidade, e ele seria capaz de fazer tudo pelos Black, sem sombra de dúvida.

Fiz uma pequena pausa pegando fôlego, agora chegaria a parte difícil, e eu queria ter certeza que Edward estava entendendo tudo perfeitamente.

Me permiti apertar um pouco mais a sua mão antes de continuar.

Continuação do **FLASHBACK**

_- Pára Emmet, me coloca no chão! – Eu falei em meio a risos, quando Emmett resolveu que sua brincadeira favorita agora, era ficar me rodando no ar. - Você nunca teve uma irmã mais nova né? – eu acusei assim que ele me colocou de volta ao chão._

_- Agora, eu tenho! – ele falou me puxando em um abraço e dando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha_

_- Bella, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Ouvi Jacob gritar me puxando para longe de Emmett._

_- Jake! Para com isso! – Eu o repreendi ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo._

_Ele continuou apertando o meu braço, olhando furioso em direção a Emmett sem nem mesmo notar a presença de Jasper, Alice e Rosalie._

_- Jacob, solta ela! – Jasper falou pra ele, parando a nossa frente._

_- EU QUERO SABER O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO AQUI? – ele gritou de volta._

_Vi Jasper fechar o punho, se controlando para não avançar sobre Jacob._

_- Jake, para com isso agora. Não seja mal educado. Eles estão aqui pela minha formatura. E antes que você continue com o seu show. Esse é Emmett Mc Carty, namorado de Rosalie. – Falei apontando em direção a Emmett que parecia não acreditar na cena que estava presenciando._

_Jacob soltou o meu braço, finalmente e percebi Jasper se acalmar um pouco._

_- E o que ele estava fazendo agarrado a você? – Ele me perguntou grosseiramente._

_- Nós não estávamos agarrados – Tentei manter meu tom de voz calmo, mas estava realmente difícil – E mesmo que estivéssemos o que você teria a haver com isso?_

_- Eu sou seu namorado! – ele acusou._

_- NÃO JACOB, VOCÊ NÃO É MEU NAMORADO – Gritei já visivelmente alterada e senti Jasper me puxar pro lado dele._

_- O QUE? – ele gritou de volta._

_Respirei fundo não acreditando que estaríamos discutindo isso novamente._

_- Jacob, eu não sua namorada, você está cansado de saber disso. Nós somos amigos, nada mais que isso. – Repeti a mesma frase pela talvez milionésima vez._

_- Só amigos, não fazem o que nós já fizemos Bella... – ele tentou ser sarcástico._

_- Nós nos beijamos algumas vezes Jake, só isso, nada mais. – E eu já me arrependia amargamente disso._

_Eu sempre soube que Jacob Black me queria como mais que uma amiga, e eu permiti que ele se iludisse achando que teria o que queria._

_- VOCÊ É MINHA, BELLA! MINHA! – ele gritou enquanto Jasper me tirava de lá._

_Olhei pra trás com lagrimas nos olhos. Eu gostava muito de Jacob, como um amigo. Nós crescemos juntos e durante muito tempo ele e Jasper foram melhores amigos. Eu me sentia mal em vê-lo sofrer por mim._

_- Isabella suba e pegue as suas coisas, você vai embora comigo agora mesmo. – Jasper me falou assim que entramos em casa._

_- Ela não vai a lugar nenhum! – Charlie gritou com ele._

_- Charlie... talvez fosse – Renée tentou falar._

_- Não se meta Renée! – ele gritou com ela também._

_- Chega! – foi a minha vez de gritar, fazendo todos pararem e me olhar._

_- Jazz, por favor, você não vem aqui há quase um ano, não comece um discussão agora – Pedi ao meu irmão, que me olhou aborrecido._

_- Como você permite que ele haja daquela forma com ela? – Jasper acusou apontando o nosso pai._

_Eu levei minhas mãos a cabeça, cansada._

_Esse tinha sido o motivo para Jasper adiantar sua ida a Los Angeles. Ele e Charlie não conseguiam se entender, e a culpa era minha._

_- Do que está falando garoto? – meu pai retrucou aborrecido._

_- Jacob Black! De quem mais eu estaria falando Charlie? Estou falando do infeliz que pensa que pode comprar a sua filha, e com a sua permissão!_

_- Jasper! – eu e Renée gritamos em uníssono._

_- Cale sua boca moleque! – Charlie gritou de volta, acertando um soco em Jasper._

_Eu corri até ele, tentando evitar que ele revidasse._

_- CANALHA! VOCÊ É UM CANALHA VENDIDO! EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ! – Meu irmão gritava por cima do meu ombro, enquanto eu o abraçava, tentando inutilmente segura-lo._

_- Saia da minha casa agora. Você não é mais bem vindo aqui!_

_- Pai, você não pode fazer isso! – Eu gritei de volta pra ele._

_- Posso e já estou fazendo. Fora daqui agora! – Ele gritou mais alto, colocando Jasper pra fora e batendo a porta._

_Eu corri até a porta, Jazz precisava de mim, eu podia ver a dor nos olhos dele._

_- Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – senti Charlie segurar o meu braço._

_- Eu vou falar com Jasper – Retruquei._

_- Charlie deixa que ela fale com ele... – Renée tentou interceder._

_- Se você for embora com ele, coloco toda a policia dos Estados Unidos atrás dele. Está avisada! – ele falou soltando o meu braço._

_Corri até o lado de fora, encarando envergonhada meu irmão e meus amigos, sem saber o que fazer._

_- Jazz desculpe! – Eu pedi abraçada a ele._

_- Bella, você não pode continuar aqui – Rosalie falou atrás de mim._

_- Jazz... – Eu chamei segurando seu rosto com as minhas duas mãos -... Eu não posso, não posso ir agora, me desculpe, espere tudo se acalmar e então eu irei, como já tínhamos combinado._

_- Bella, você não entende, eu não posso te deixar aqui! Se eu for embora sem você e alguma acontecer eu nunca vou me perdoar._

_- Nada vai acontecer irmão! – Tentei tranqüilizá-lo._

_Eu não tinha total certeza disso, eu já tinha medo de Jacob, ele estava sempre ao meu lado, mesmo quando eu o pedia pra me deixar sozinha. Ele não aceitava mais o meu não como resposta, se ele queria algo, ele me obrigava a dá-lo. Estava sendo assim, os nossos últimos beijos..._

_Eu tentava me manter afastada dele o máximo possível, mas isso não era muito fácil, principalmente quando os amigos de Jacob resolveram ajudar a vigiar a "namoradinha" rebelde._

_Charlie não se importava, dizia sempre que eram só ciúmes de um jovem apaixonado._

_Mas eu não podia dizer isso a Jasper. Não agora. Eu tinha que protegê-lo como ele sempre fez comigo._

_- Bella, talvez fosse mesmo melhor você vir conosco; – Alice falou me abraçando._

_- Lice, eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe, cuide de Jasper por mim, promete? – Pedi a ela._

_Ela balançou a cabeça concordando._

_- Bella, por favor... – Calei Jazz com um dedo._

_- Vamos manter nosso plano anterior. Eu estarei em Los Angeles em menos de dois meses... Até lá tudo estará resolvido – tentei ser o mais confiante possível._

_- Prometa que vai me contar se acontecer alguma coisa? – Ele pediu_

_- Claro Jazz! Eu te amo! Você é o melhor irmão do mundo!_

_- Eu também te amo!_

_Nos prendemos em mais um abraço apertado, e eu me senti tão culpada, destruída. Eu estava mentindo pra Jasper, eu nunca tinha mentido pra ele. _

_Eu queria, queria ir com eles e deixar tudo pra trás. Eu me sentia segura, inteira com eles, mas eu não podia. Eu não podia pensar em mim, em como eu me sentiria, eu tinha que pensar neles, no que era melhor pra eles e eu sabia com cem por cento de certeza que se eu fosse embora agora com eles Charlie não pensaria duas vezes antes de cumprir sua ameaça. Eu não faria isso com eles._

_Me despedi de Alice e Rosalie mais uma vez, sentindo tanto por mentir pra elas também. Eu só queria que algum dia elas me perdoassem por isso._

_Caminhei até o Emmett de cabeça baixa._

_- Desculpa irmãozão... – eu falei baixo quando cheguei perto dele, me jogando em um abraço apertado, como ele tinha gostado de fazer, ele me rodou no ar mais uma vez. – Por favor, cuide deles por mim – Pedi no seu ouvido para que somente ele ouvisse._

_Ele concordou me dando um beijo demorado na testa._

_Eu fiquei ali parada na chuva, vendo o meu coração ir embora junto com eles._

_Me virei de volta pra casa, depois de um bom tempo. Eu já tinha me acalmado, conseguiria enfrentar Charlie, sem mais uma grande briga._

_- Bella? – Senti alguém prender meu braço com uma força absurda._

_Me senti paralisar, eu não conseguiria brigar novamente com Jacob._

_Ele envolveu minha cintura por trás, me apertando contra ele, pude sentir seu hálito em meu rosto, senti uma ânsia de vomitar imediatamente._

_- Jacob, ta chovendo eu vou entrar... – Falei tentando me livrar dos seus braços, mas ainda com a voz baixa._

_- Temos que comemorar. Formatura! – ele falou me virando de frente pra ele._

_- Acho que você já comemorou tudo o que tinha pra comemorar, está bêbado! – Retruquei._

_- Ainda falta uma coisinha... – Ele falou passando a mão pelos meus seios._

_Dei um passo pra trás, assustada. Mesmo com toda a tensão entre nós nos últimos tempos, Jacob nunca tinha me desrespeitado assim._

_- Estou cansada Jacob! – Tentei correr de volta a casa._

_- Você não parecia cansada quando te vi no colo do namoradinho da Rosalie, há alguns minutos atrás – Jacob gritou puxando o meu lado, me levando de volta ao seu encontro._

_Merda! Eu devia saber que ele estava me vigiando._

_- Jake, você entendeu tudo errado... – Tentei falar, mas ele deu um tapa no rosto me calando imediatamente._

_Antes que eu pudesse cair, ele me segurou pelo pulso, apertando e tentando me arrastar._

_Vi na hora em que Charlie abriu a porta de casa e suspirei aliviada._

_- Jake, meu garoto! – Ele cumprimentou sorridente._

_Tentei me soltar mais uma vez, mas Jacob me abraçou pela cintura novamente._

_- Hey Charlie, como vai? – Ele respondeu tranquilamente._

_- O que faz aqui essa hora, filho? – meu pai perguntou e por um momento eu achei que ele tinha visto o que Jacob fez._

_- Bom, eu e os meninos... – Começou apontando pro seu carro e só então eu percebi que Embry e Sam, os melhores amigos dele, também estavam ali. – ...Estamos indo comemorar a formatura e eu pensei em levar a Bella, você não se importa, né?_

_- Na verdade, já está tarde, talvez fosse melhor eu entrar, certo pai? – falei na esperança de que Charlie entendesse._

_- Ainda não está tão tarde Bella, e eu confio em Jacob. – Não consegui mais segurar as lagrimas._

_Jasper, Jasper, eu ficava chamando na minha mente._

_- Eu disse que você era minha! – Jacob me disse assim que entramos na sua caminhonete._

_..._

_- Já vamos começar a festinha amigão? – Embry disse enquanto Jacob me tirava a força de dentro da caminhonete, depois de termos andado uns 10 minutos no máximo._

_Eu não reconhecia o lugar, estava escuro e eu estava assustada._

_- Jake, pára me solta, eu quero voltar pra casa;; – eu ficava repetindo, tentando me livrar das mãos dele, mas eu não conseguia._

_- Se você ficar quietinha, eu não vou te machucar. – Ele falou com a voz calma, enquanto me jogava no chão sujo._

_Aquele não era o Jacob que eu conhecia. Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo acontecendo._

_- Jacob, por favor, você não sabe o que está fazendo... – Eu choraminguei quando senti ele arrancar o meu casaco e levantar a minha saia._

_Jacob gargalhou tão alto que quase me ensurdeceu._

_- Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo Bellinha e você também ou acha que ainda acredito na historia de menininha virgem?_

_Tentei me debater, quando senti Jacob rasgar a minha blusa, mas ele me segurava. Tentei chutá-lo e quando o acertei ele bateu minha cabeça contra ao chão, me deixando tonta._

_- Gatinha selvagem, Jake? – Ouvi os amigos dele falarem se aproximando de mim._

_- ELA É MINHA! – Ele gritou de voltar se jogando sobre mim._

_Eu não tinha mais forças, me corpo todo doía, eu só fazia chorar._

_Gemi de dor quando Jacob me invadiu e ele entendeu isso com um incentivou e investiu contra mim com brutalidade, me machucando. Todo o tempo, usando os piores xingamentos que ele poderia lembrar._

_Eu já não resistia mais, apenas aguardei estática que ele acabasse. Rezando pra que ele acabasse logo._

_Quando ele saiu de dentro de mim, me olhou com desprezo, apertando o meu rosto._

_- Acho que agora você aprendeu que é minha! – Ele falou antes de me dar mais um tapa, que com que minha face ardesse ._

_Então me levantou e quando eu achei que tudo acabaria, ele me jogou em cima dos seus amigos._

_- Divirtam-se! – Ele falou se virando para ir embora._

_- Não Jacob, não. Por favor! – Eu gritei até não conseguir mais enxergar ou entender nada._

_..._

_Quando eu acordei, eu estava sozinha, me obriguei a levantar lutando pra manter meu corpo coberto com as roupas rasgadas e corri pra casa usando a trilha da floresta. Eu não queria que ninguém me visse. Estava envergonha, me sentia imunda._

_Eu cheguei em casa e fui direto ao quarto dos meus pais, eles ainda estavam dormindo._

_Eu chamei por Charlie e disse a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido, omitindo os piores detalhes._

_- Vocês beberam um pouco e estavam só se divertindo... – Foi o que ele me respondeu._

_Eu não sabia o que fazer, me tranquei no banheiro, por horas, me lavando, tentando tirar toda sujeira do meu corpo._

_Quando fui até meu quarto, encontrei Renée sentada na minha cama._

_- Bella, você precisa esquecer isso!_

_Eu não respondi nada, apenas me jogando na cama._

_- Se você não puder esquecer, vá embora agora, como seu irmão fez. Mas se ficar terá que esquecer tudo isso. – Ela falou com tanta frieza que me doeu mais do que todos os tapas e socos que Jacob tinha me dado._

_Eu fiquei algum tempo ali, olhando o teto, sem pensar em nada especifico. Eu queria ir, como Renée falou. Mas como eu sairia de Forks sem que ninguém soubesse? Esperei até a noite, quando notei que todos já estavam dormindo. Peguei minha mochila, coloquei meus documentos, um casaco e as poucas economias que eu tinha dentro e sai, sem olhar pra trás, sem deixar nenhum recado._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Edward me olhava atônico. Eu não sabia como continuar, ou se devia continuar. Eu tentava não soluçar.

- Charlie, só soube que eu estava em Los Angeles depois que Jasper ligou pra ele, dizendo que se ele procurasse por mim, ou mandasse a policia atrás de nós, ele faria questão de denunciar a todos o que o herdeiro Black fez com o consentimento do Chefe de policia de Forks, um mês depois que eu já estava aqui. – Completei estudando a expressão de Edward.

O que ele sentia? Por que não dizia nada?

Eu queria abraçá-lo. Eu queria ouvi-lo me dizer, que tudo ficaria bem, que ele estava comigo. Pela primeira vez eu queria me permitir ser consolada. Queria que Edward fizesse isso.

Ele se levantou da cama, em silencio, sem olhar nos meus olhos e se afastou de mim.

Eu senti uma dor tão grande me rasgar pro dentro.

Por que ele estava se afastando? Eu o enojava?

Não. Edward não faria isso.

Sem pensar corri até ele, segurando em seus braços, com as minhas mãos trêmulas, sem conseguir calar os meus soluços.

Eu olhei em seus olhos, e tudo o que eu conseguia ver era ódio.

Ele odiava Jacob por ter feito isso comigo? Ou ele odiava a mim, por ter contado isso a ele?

Eu queria saber, eu precisava saber.

- Edward está tudo bem querido, isso já passou.. – Eu falei tentando tranqüilizá-lo enquanto me agarrava a ele.

- Ele... eles te tocaram, enquanto eu.. eu nunca te toquei! – ouvi ele dizer baixo como um sussurro.

Foi como um tapa na cara. Então tudo caiu a minha volta. Era só isso o que ele tinha a dizer?

Ele nunca tinha me tocado porque eu nunca tinha permitido e ele sempre tinha respeitado isso.

Mas Jacob, Jacob me tocou, mas eu não queria, ele não entendia isso?

Eu sabia que era minha culpa, eu nunca devia ter dado qualquer esperança a Jacob. Mas constatar que Edward, o meu Edward também me culpava, me roubava o ar.

- É esse o problema Edward? Meu corpo é o problema? É isso que te incomoda? Que você não tenha sido o primeiro a me tocar? - Berrei em meio as lágrimas - Então venha, faça isso agora, mostre o quanto você também me odeia! – Terminei abrindo meu roupão, me expondo pela primeira vez a ele.

Edward queria o meu corpo. Ele poderia tê-lo.

Senti meu coração sendo arrancado junto ao meu roupão. Então era isso, ele nunca me amou.

Ele me olhou como nunca havia feito. Eu não pude distinguir o que seu olhar demonstrava.

Seria repulsa? Nojo? Desejo? Ódio? Pena? Compaixão? Eu não sabia.

Mas eu sabia que não era amor, não era o que eu queria, não era o que eu precisava.

Ele não me disse nada, apenas saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. E eu me senti desabar.

Meu corpo tremia em espasmos violentos.

- _Edward! Edward volte! Por favor, Edward não me deixe aqui sozinha!_ – Eu gritava em minha mente, sem saber como controlar a dor que eu sentia.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, jogada ao chão, chamando por ele.

Mas eu não tinha mais forças, nem mesmo para respirar.

Me obriguei a levantar, me enrolando novamente no roupão.

Edward não me queria, eu não poderia continuar ali. Tinha que ir embora antes que ele voltasse. Mas eu queria vê-lo.

Eu iria embora se ele pedisse, mas doía demais saber que eu nem pude dizer o quanto eu o amo. Ele nunca saberia.

Corri de volta ao banheiro ignorando a dor pelo meu corpo.

Vesti novamente o vestido que ele tanto tinha gostado, me sentindo ainda mais imunda do que no dia em que vi Jacob e os seus amigos pela ultima vez.

Eu poderia lidar com Jacob, mais mil vezes se necessário, mas eu nunca conseguiria lidar com a repulsa de Edward.

Voltei ao quarto, olhando atentamente cada canto, avistei sua camisa preta e peguei sentindo seu cheiro. Ontem nós combinávamos, hoje ele me odeia. Coloquei a camisa em volta de meus braços, a prendendo com um nó na cintura. Eu queria ter algo dele comigo. Eu queria tê-lo comigo.

Caminhei até a sala, ainda tentando decorar cada pedaço da sua casa.

Eu nunca mais poderia voltar.

O seu piano, onde tantas vezes eu o vi tocar, algumas vezes o acompanhando. Me permiti tocá-lo soltando um gemido de dor. Eu nunca mais o veria tocar.

- EDWARD POR FAVOR, VOLTE! – eu continua a gritar em minha mente.

Quando cheguei a porta, senti como se minha alma estivesse sendo arrancada.

Como eu poderia ir embora, sem que ele soubesse ao menos que eu daria a minha vida por ele, se ele me pedisse?

_Ele não me quer, não me quer! Que diferença, faz ele saber que __eu o quero?_ – falei pra mim mesma. Tendo voltar a respirar normalmente.

Andei até a mesa da sala, me sentei respirando fundo.

Faria diferença pra mim. Ele saberia. Isso significaria muito pra mim.

Eu iria embora, mas deixaria que Edward soubesse que ele me deu os melhores momentos, mesmo sem ter a intenção, eu o deixaria saber que eu não o culpo por me odiar. De fato é minha culpa. Eu o deixaria saber que meu coração ficaria com ele.

Peguei algumas folhas e uma caneta, jogada displicentemente pela mesa, como sempre ficava. Sorri dolorosamente ao lembrar que era sim que ele fazia pra compor. Será que alguma vez ele havia composto algo pensando em mim? Como eu fiz muitas vez pensando nele?

Lutei por uns minutos tentando fazer minha mão parar de tremer.

_Edward, meu amor_

"_Na minha vida eu tive alguns momentos bons_

_E todos eles foram com você._

_Eu lutei contra a saudade todos os dias..._

_Chorei e sofri demais com a sua ausência..._

_Mas a vida continuava e eu também precisava continuar_

_As vezes eu tentava entender o por que do que eu queria, não acontecer_

_Por que eu desejava o que eu não tinha?_

_Por que amava tanto, sem nem saber por quê._

_O que mais me entristece é não saber o que realmente aconteceu..._

_O teu silencio, apagou as minhas esperanças._

_Ontem eu o tinha tão presente_

_Tão envolvido... tão meu..._

_E hoje só me restam as lembranças!_

_Saudade! Ah como eu sinto saudade._

_Eu te amo! Sim, eu te amo e nunca disse._

_Eu só queria saber o que você realmente sente..._

_O que realmente deseja..._

_O que realmente quer!_

_Por que não olhou em meus olhos e me disse o que queria de mim?_

_O que somos um para o outro?_

_Se me deseja ou não..._

_Se o teu medo era me magoar... saiba que minha maior magoa é não saber_

_A intensidade do que você sentia por mim._

_Não esconda seu sentimento..._

_Se ele é real, deixe-o a mostra..._

_Entregue-o naturalmente a mim..._

_Venha... e me ame intensamente assim como eu o amo_

_Venha... e me tenha... pois sou eternamente tua!_

_Venha pra mim..._

_Se entregue..._

_Não tenha medo..._

_Eu só quero te amar!_

_Te amar como jamais alguém o amou..._

_Te amar a todo instante..._

_Te amar em todos os momentos..._

_Ser na sua vida, a realização dos seus sonhos_

_Ser única e ser eterna..._

_Tudo porque eu te amo e preciso de você junto a mim._

_Preciso do seu carinho..._

_Da sua atenção..._

_Mas preciso de um amor sincero..._

_De um toque especial..._

_Da paixão intensa..._

_Mas preciso que todos esses atos sejam verdadeiros!_

_Mas se você não tinha esse sentimento por mim, então_

_Por que alimentou meus sonhos? Me deu esperanças?_

_Por que não foi sincero e respeitou o que eu sinto por você?_

_Eu irei sofrer, chorar, lamentar esse fim... mas a sua sinceridade é o que importava..._

_Eu seguirei sem magoas, porque você nunca seria meu, e no fundo eu sempre soube disso._

_Me dê um sinal..._

_Me diga o que devo fazer e o que posso esperar_

_Que caminho devo seguir...__"_

E então eu desabei soluçando em cima do papel, sem saber mais o que escrever, como eu poderia, explicar em palavras tudo o que eu sentia, tudo o que eu sonhei, tudo o que tinha acabado.

Levantei minha cabeça fitando o papel manchado com minhas lagrimas.

Torcendo pra que ele entendesse que meu coração ficaria aqui, junto com essa carta.

Deixei meus olhos, passearem mais uma vez pela sala, com tantas memórias nossas.

Meus olhos pararam em um porta retrato ao lado de uma pilha de CDs.

Uma foto nossa.

Edward sorrindo o meu sorriso predileto, abraçado a mim.

Corri até ele, pegando o e levando de encontro ao meu peito.

Me sentindo desabar mais uma vez.

- Edward! Edward – eu repetia para o chão.

Senti uma mão em meu cabelo e me encolhi, na esperança, de conseguir fingir ser o seu toque.

- Edward! Edward! – eu continuava a repetir.

A mesma mão acariciou o meu rosto, o segurando firmemente.

Abri meus olhos e o encontrei agachado ao meu lado, olhos vermelhos, o rosto marcado por lágrimas e a minha carta na mão.

* * *

><p><strong>FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, BASTA COMENTAR!<strong>

.

.

.


	6. Capítulo 4  IBTYYBTM  Parte I

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 04 – I BELONG TO YOU, YOU BELONG TO ME - PARTE I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu já tinha perdido a noção do tempo em que estava dirigindo.<p>

Eu via as ruas passarem por mim como um borrão. Não me preocupei em saber onde estava indo ou em que velocidade eu mantinha o carro. Eu só tinha um nome em mente: Jacob Black. E se eu o encontrasse, o mataria com minhas próprias mãos, reservando um tempinho pros seus amiguinhos também.

Jacob Black! Jacob Black! Jacob Black!

Minha mente ficava remoendo esse maldito nome.

- MALDITO! – soltei com um urro enquanto socava o volante do meu carro.

Talvez se eu fosse até Forks... os Black são a _realeza_ de Forks, então eu certamente o encontraria lá, e o faria pagar por tudo o que fez a ela...

- Ahh Bella! – soltei em um gemido.

Como esse cão infeliz teve coragem de tocá-la assim?

O ódio estava me consumindo.

Imagens borbulhando, me enlouquecendo.

Eu podia ver claramente: Bella, minha Bella jogada no chão sujo, chorando, se debatendo, tentando inutilmente se defender.

Mãos asquerosas tocando seu corpo delicado, machucando-a.

_Divirtam-se!_ – eu consegui ver claramente um mostro que eu não conhecia o rosto falar a outros dois monstros, enquanto jogava minha inocente e pura amada praticamente nua, machucada, envergonhada no colo daqueles malditos cães.

- Arggggggggggggggg! – gritei batendo minha cabeça no volante.

Quase perdi a direção e freei bruscamente um pouco antes de atingir um poste.

Recostei minha cabeça no banco, mantendo meus olhos fechados, ignorando as buzinas que disparavam a todo o momento.

Ouvi algumas batidas no vidro do meu carro e imediatamente minha mente viajou pra aquele dia, há quase dois anos atrás, o dia em que eu a vi pela primeira vez...

Tão linda!

Mais algumas batidas, me livrando das lembranças. Abri os olhos e encarei através do vidro, algumas pessoas tentando enxergar dentro do carro, algumas vozes perguntando se estava tudo bem.

Não, não está tudo bem!

Liguei o carro novamente, e vi as pessoas se afastarem, visivelmente irritadas agora.

Dei partida e sai cantando pneu, voltando a dirigir sem destino. Mas agora, tudo o que vinha a minha mente era ela, seus sorrisos, seu olhar, seu toque...

Balancei minha cabeça, esperando afastar qualquer pensamento doce, eu voltaria pra ela, mas antes eu mataria aquele infeliz.

Já conseguia sentir o ódio me consumindo mais uma vez, enquanto dirigia um pouco mais lentamente agora. Só então percebi por onde estava dirigindo, e as lembranças me atingiram novamente.

Parei o carro e sai, indo em direção ao meio fio, o mesmo caminho, com a diferença de que Bella não estava ali agora.

Me sentei da mesma forma que a encontrei, minhas mãos segurando minha cabeça, e as lagrimas começaram a escorrer.

_O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_

_Por que eu simplesmente não estou indo atrás do maldito Black?_

_Por que eu não estou com ela?_

Aquela menina assustada, com o rosto manchado por lágrimas não sai da minha cabeça.

Meu celular tocou e o levei imediatamente a orelha, sem nem ver quem era. Isabella Swan. Só poderia ser ela.

- Edward ?– Ouvi a voz grossa do meu amigo me chamar.

- Emmett? – mas que merda ele queria agora?

- Claro Ed... quem mais seria? – Ele respondeu com seu habitual bom humor.

- Porra Emmet, até nessas horas você faz piada... – Explodi.

Ele ficou em silencio por algum tempo.

- Ela te contou? – Agora ele estava serio.

Foi a minha vez de não responder.

-Edward, eu só liguei pra avisar que íamos demorar um pouco mais... Alice teve que impedir Jasper de ir até Forks e só agora eles foram até o apartamento da Bella, eu e Rose vamos esperar por eles aqui em casa... – Ele parou, possivelmente esperando que eu dissesse algo-... Mas se você quiser, nós podemos voltar pra sua casa agora.

- Por que impediram ele? Por que simplesmente não deixaram Jasper ir até lá e acabar com aquela corja?

O nojo e desprezo na minha voz eram tanto que quase não reconheci.

- Edward, nem pense em fazer isso... – Emmett manteve a voz séria.

- Eu vou fazê-lo pagar Emmett! – Eu gritei me colocando de pé e voltando pro carro.

- Não vai não! – Ele gritou do outro lado.

Eu parei, sentindo o meu sangue borbulhar.

Eu o faria pagar, e ninguém, nem mesmo Emmett me impediria.

Na verdade, Emmett deveria me ajudar, onde está todo o seu amor de irmão mais velho agora?

- Ahh claro Emm, vamos apenas entregar a _sua maninha_ aos lobos novamente... – Agora meu desprezo foi todo direcionado a Emmett.

Como ele podia manter-se tão indiferente, quando via a Bella como a irmã que nunca teve?

- Cale a boca Idiota! E nunca mais diga isso... Acha que eu também não tenho vontade de ir até lá e quebrar a cara dele? Acha mesmo que eu não me importo com o que aconteceu com ela, _por minha culpa?_ – Ele rosnou do outro lado.

- E por que não faz isso? – Acusei irritado, enquanto socava o capô do carro.

- Por ela, idiota. É por ela, que eu não faço. E é por ela, que você também não vai fazer... – Ele respondeu ainda serio, mas em seu tom normal.

- O QUE? – eu não consegui deixar de gritar.

- Está sendo difícil pra você Edward? – Ele gritou de volta.

Eu me calei, engolindo seco.

- Então, eu tenho uma novidade pra você... – Emmett estava zangado agora, foram pouquíssimas às vezes em que eu o vi falar assim- ...Também é difícil pra mim, é difícil pro Jasper, pra Rose e pra Alice, mas é mais difícil ainda pra ela.

- Está se sentindo mal com tudo isso Edward? – Ele continuou, seu tom de voz ainda mais alto. -Imagine como Bella está se sentindo.

Forcei minhas mãos agora na porta do carro.

Bella! Bella! Bella! Minha Bella!

Como ela estava se sentindo?

- Ela não quer Edward. Não vê que ela só está se preocupando com todos nós mais uma vez? Bella não quer que nenhum de nós chegue perto de Forks de novo. – Ele terminou com a voz arrastada, e então eu percebi que ele estava tão arrasado quanto eu.

Endireitei minha postura, abri a porta do carro e voltei a descansar minha cabeça no volante.

Por que Bella tinha sempre que se preocupar com tudo e todos? Por que ela não podia apenas chorar e me pedir pra ir até lá e quebrar a cara daquele idiota? Eu faria isso, por ela!

Mas ela certamente ficaria realmente irritada se eu fizesse isso, sem que ela soubesse.

- Edward, você não vai até lá, né? – Emmett voltou a falar, já que eu permaneci em silencio.

- Não Emmett, eu não vou. Por ela. – Eu concordei frustrado – Mas meu assunto com Jacob Black ainda não está resolvido, muito menos esquecido.

- Como ela está? – ele perguntou

Eu continuei em silencio.

Como ela está? Eu não sei. Eu a deixei lá.

_Idiota!_ – me xinguei mentalmente.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer.

O que eu fiz? Como eu pude deixá-la lá sozinha?

- Edward, como a Bella tá? Se ela estiver muito nervosa, agente pode voltar agora... – Ouvi Emmett dizer longe.

Bati minha cabeça, com força agora, contra o volante.

_Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!_

O que você estava pensando Edward?

- Edward, o que está acontecendo? Como ela está?

- Eu.. eu não... não sei – Minha voz saiu carregada.

- O que? – Emmett questionou - você não sabe? O que você quer dizer com isso Edward? – Ele exigiu já alterado novamente, quando eu continuei em silencio.

- Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu queria matar aquele infeliz, eu não sabia o que dizer, eu não podia tocar nela, o que ela ia sentir se eu a tocasse? – Meus pensamentos foram ganhando voz, me deixando estático ao perceber a grande besteira que eu tinha feito.

- Eu precisava ir atrás deles... eu...

- Você o que? – Ele me interrompeu gritando.

Em meio ao meu desespero, vi Bella correndo até mim, as mãos tremendo segurando meus braços, soluçando por causo do choro.

_- Edward está tudo bem querido, isso já passou_ – ela me disse tentando me acalmar.

_Tentando me acalmar? Merda!_

Eu deveria acalmá-la!

- Eu... tentei ir atrás dele. – Agora era eu que estava soluçando.

- Onde ela está Edward? – A voz de Emmet era dura e certamente cheia de raiva.

- Em casa... – Au respondi rezando pra que ela ainda estivesse lá.

Ela estaria lá me esperando não é? Ela ia me perdoar por ter saído assim?

- Você a deixou lá sozinha? Ficou maluco? O que deu em você idiota?

Não esperei que ele terminasse, joguei o celular no banco ao lado, dando partida no carro.

Acho que nunca dirigi tão rápido por toda minha vida.

Eu precisava voltar o quanto antes.

Bella ainda tinha que estar lá. Eu precisava que ela ainda estivesse lá.

Estacionei o volvo de qualquer maneira na garagem, saindo em direção ao elevador, sem me preocupar nem em fechar o carro.

Os segundos dentro daquele elevador, até o 11ª andar, foram intermináveis.

_Deus, por favor, permita que ela ainda esteja lá, que ela me perdoe__..._ – Eu pedi durante todo o caminho.

Cheguei até a porta do meu apartamento e fui tomado por um medo imenso.

Eu nunca me perdoaria se ela não estivesse mais lá.

Abri a porta lentamente, com lágrimas nos olhos, pela certeza do meu fracasso.

E a encontrei, sentada de costa pra mim, na minha pequena mesa, escrevendo algo, dei um passo em sua direção, mas fiquei paralisado quando a vi se debruçar sobre as folhas, soluçando.

O que eu podia fazer?

O que eu poderia dizer?

Tive vontade de voltar e deixá-la sozinha novamente, eu nunca seria capaz de fazer nada que ajudasse.

Encostei-me na parede derrotado.

Bella se levantou, olhou em volta e seu olhar parou em uma pilha de CDs. Vi no momento em que ela tremeu, soltando um gemido baixo.

Então ela correu até lá e pegou um porta retrato.

Então ela olhou fixamente a foto e eu pude ver o que era. Uma foto nossa. A nossa primeira foto juntos. Eu sorria feliz por tê-la ao meu lado, ela estava corada. Linda!

Bella levou a foto até seu peito e caiu de joelhos, ainda chorando.

Eu me vi desabar junto com ela.

Ela estava sofrendo tanto, que nem percebeu minha presença.

Me obriguei a levantar e ir em sua direção. Contornei o sofá, passando pela mesa em que Bella estava, procurei por um minuto o que ela estava escrevendo.

Encontrei algumas folhas machadas, com sua letra tremida.

Me concentrei em ler, mas ouvi Bella chamar por mim, imediatamente me virei em sua direção, ela não me olhava, estava jogada ao chão, com o porta retrato agarrado ao peito.

Olhei novamente a carta.

As primeiras linhas me pegaram de surpresa.

_Edward, meu amor_

_Na minha vida eu tive alguns momentosbons_

_E todos eles foram com você._

Mais uma vez ouvi Bella chamar por mim, desviei meu olhar daquelas folhas e me concentrei em caminhar até ela.

Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, com uma expressão de dor estampada em seu rosto, aquilo fez minhas lagrimas voltarem.

Me agachei ao seu lado e passei a mão por seus cabelos.

Ela engoliu um soluço, mas não abriu os olhos, apenas se encolheu. E eu percebi que ela estava usando novamente o mesmo vestido de ontem à noite, mas agora com a minha blusa por cima.

- Edward! Edward! – ela repetiu e existia tanta tristeza na sua voz.

Segurei seu rosto gentilmente, mas firme, queria que ela me visse aqui. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, piscou algumas vezes e me encarou.

Eu queria dizer tanta coisa, mas nada saia.

Queria abraçá-la e protegê-la, mas eu tinha medo da sua reação.

Bella levantou a mão em direção ao meu rosto, eu fechei os olhos, na esperança de sentir seu toque, nem que fosse um tapa bem merecido.

- Me desculpe... eu já estou indo. – Ela falou com a voz rouca.

Eu abri os olhos confuso, há tempo de vê-la abaixar a mão e acariciar mais uma vez a nossa foto.

Ela se levantou e colocou a foto no lugar, apertando forte o porta retrato como se não quisesse soltar. E se virou em direção a porta com a cabeça baixa.

Aonde ela está indo?

- Bella? – Eu chamei e minha voz saiu mais grave do que pretendia.

Ela me olhou assustada.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntei acenando com a mão que segurava a carta em direção a porta. Obriguei minha voz a sair mais baixa. Eu não queria assustá-la.

Bella manteve seu olhar na carta em minha mão, e eu só conseguia ver lágrimas em seu rosto.

-Você a quer de volta? Eu não li... – Disse dando um passo em sua direção e oferecendo a carta a ela.

Eu queria ler, queria saber o que ela tinha vontade de me dizer, mas se ela quisesse a carta de volta, eu entregaria. Eu nunca a obrigaria a nada. _Nada!_

- É sua... – Ela disse num sussurro.

- O que diz? – Eu perguntei chegando ainda mais perto dela, mas ainda sem tocá-la.

Ela corou e desviou o olhar, até a nossa foto novamente.

Eu não resisti e passei a mão por sua bochecha, causando um leve arrepio na sua pele.

Bella voltou a me fitar, seus olhos verdes, agora tão claros quanto os meus, por causa do choro, sua expressão era de expectativa.

-Bella, como você está querida? – Ouvi Rosalie gritar ao entrar no meu apartamento correndo em direção a Bella.

Elas se abraçaram como no primeiro dia em que Bella chegou aqui. E assim como na primeira vez, eu quis abraçá-la também.

Escutei a porta sendo batida com força e em seguida Emmett me empurrar irritado.

-Idiota! – Ele xingou me acertando um soco no rosto, me fazendo cair pela força e pela surpresa.

- Emmett, por que fez isso? – Ouvi Bella dizer já ao meu lado, me ajudando a levantar.

Apenas abaixei minha cabeça, sabendo que na verdade, eu merecia muito mais do que um soco nesse momento.

- Sinta-se agradecido, que seja eu aqui e não Jasper. – Ele cuspiu com toda a sua fúria, típica de irmão mais velho.

Eu não fui capaz de evitar um esboço de sorriso. Como eu pude em algum momento pensar que ele não agisse como tal? Algumas vezes ele parecia até mais irmão de Bella do que o próprio Jasper.

- Como você pôde deixar a Bella aqui sozinha, seu babaca? – Rosalie veio em minha direção, acertando meu peito.

Eu não revidei. Apenas aceitei.

- Parem com isso! – Bella falou mais alto se colocando entre mim e Rosalie.

- Jasper vai te matar, Edward – Rosalie falou com desdém me encarando.

- Ninguém vai matar ninguém aqui, e Jasper não precisa saber de nada... – Bella falou dando um passo pra trás se colocando agora totalmente a minha frente, suas costas tocaram meu peito.

- Ele já sabe Bella e ficou uma fera.– Rose disse.

- Obrigada Rosalie, por me criar mais um problema. – Bella disse dando mais um passo pra trás, se encostando ainda mais em mim, eu dei um passo junto com ela, mas minhas mãos foram automaticamente para sua cintura.

- O que queria que eu fizesse? Ele te deixou aqui sozinha...

Apertei um pouco mais forte a cintura de Bella, pra que ela soubesse que eu não a deixaria sozinha novamente. Senti as folhas em minha mão e guardei no bolso da calça, voltando a repousar minhas mãos na cintura dela, sem que ela fizesse nada pra me impedir.

- Tudo bem... – ela começou a responder a Rose

- Tire suas mãos dela agora! – Jasper gritou passando pela porta, vindo em minha direção.

Consegui ver claramente a intenção de quebrar a minha cara, em seu olhar.

Bella se colocou entre nos dois. Uma mão tocou a minha.

- Não ouse levantar sua mão. – Ela disse apontando o dedo da outra mão pra Jasper.

- Não vou dizer novamente Cullen! – Ele cuspiu com muita raiva.

Bella apertou mais forte a minha mão.

Eu não ia soltá-la. Não enquanto ela quisesse que eu continuasse. Eu não me importaria em levar alguns socos por isso e não tinha nenhuma intenção de revidar.

- Jasper Swan! – Bella o olhou furiosa.

- Isabella, saia da frente dele, ou eu mesmo tiro você. – Ele revidou.

- Então faça isso... – Ela levou a outra mão de encontro a minha e agarrou com força. Nos mantendo ainda mais colados, como nunca ficamos.

- Como você pôde, seu playboyzinho? Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a ela, eu juro que eu... – Ele veio em nossa direção, Bella continuou a encará-lo firme, ele parou assim que bateu de frente com ela.

- Você o que Jasper? Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido comigo, seria _minha _responsabilidade, pare de tentar culpar os outros pelas coisas que _eu_ provoco. – Eu nunca tinha ouvido Bella usar um tom de voz tão autoritário e ao mesmo tempo tão infeliz.

Jasper se afastou e Bella deu um passo em sua direção.

- Jazz, eu estou cansada de fingir que não tenho culpa nisso tudo, chega, por favor! – Ela disse com a voz baixa.

- Vou te dizer quem tem culpa nisso tudo... – Ele respondeu alterado.

- Não Jazz, eu vou dizer... – Bella respondeu no mesmo tom, andando em sua direção.

Eu continuei paralisado sem reação. Por que ela estava me defendendo? Eu merecia a sua fúria e não seus cuidados.

- VOCÊ NÂO TEM CULPA! – Ela gritou com lagrimas de volta aos olhos. - Emmett NÂO tem culpa – Ela continuou e lançou um olhar a Emmett que abaixou a cabeça. - Edward NÂO tem culpa, Charlie NÂO tem culpa, nem mesmo Jacob tem alguma culpa aqui...

Eu a olhei incrédulo. O que ela estava tentando dizer como isso?

- A ÚNICA CULPADA DE ALGUMA COISA AQUI SOU EU! – Ela gritou e um soluço escapou por seus lábios.

Como ela podia estar se culpando pelo o que aquele idiota fez?

- EU permiti que Jacob se aproximasse, EU o beijei, dando a ele esperanças de ter algo mais do que minha amizade, EU destruí seus sonhos, quando disse a ele que não o amava, EU, EU, EU, EU fui a culpada e apenas recebi o meu castigo. E Edward foi o único a concordar comigo.

O que? De onde ela tirou isso? Eu jamais concordaria com algo tão absurdo!

- Você o que? – Jasper gritou no meu rosto.

- Eu _NUNCA_ disse isso! – Falei olhando nos olhos de Bella.

Como ela pôde pensar isso? Ela não teve culpa nenhuma.

E daí que ela o beijou uma ou duas vezes? Ou que ela tivesse sido sincera o suficiente pra dizer que não o amava? Isso não dava a ele o direito de violentá-la.

- Não precisou... – Ela respondeu em um fio de voz.

E sentindo como uma avalanche me atingindo, eu entendi.

_- Ele... eles te tocaram, enquanto eu.. eu nunca te toquei_ – Eu deixei escapar num sussurro quando ela me contou o que aconteceu.

Não era o que eu queria dizer, foi apenas o que pensei, quando o ódio me consumiu. Ódio por aquele maldito que a tocou sem a sua permissão.

E eu só percebi o que tinha dito quando vi sua reação.

_É esse o problema Edward? Meu corpo é o problema? É isso que te incomoda? Que você não tenha sido o primeiro a me tocar?_ – Ela gritou comigo - _Então venha, faça isso agora, mostre o quanto você também me odeia_.

Então ela tirou o seu roupão, expondo seu corpo lindo, que tremia por causa do choro, pra mim.

Deus como eu a queria.

Mas naquele momento, tudo o que senti foi ainda mais ódio por aqueles três malditos.

Então foi assim que ela entendeu minha reação. Como se eu a culpasse pelo o que eles fizeram. Ela encarou o meu ódio, como sendo contra ela.

Eu nunca seria capaz de odiá-la, nem mesmo se eu quisesse.

- Não Bella, nunca... – Eu disse tentando me aproximar dela, mas ela se afastou indo em direção a porta.

- Não ouse descontar a raiva que você sente de mim nele. – Ela disse a Jasper, quando passou por ele.

- Eu não tenho raiva alguma de você, pelo amor de Deus Bella... – Ele a olhava horrorizado, como todos nós.

- Onde você vai? – Alice perguntou quando ela alcançou a porta.

- Pra casa. – Bella respondeu seca.

- Não vai não! – Alice gritou com ela batendo a porta que estava sendo aberta. - Ele pode estar lá agora sabia? – ela falou com um claro tom de ameaça.

- Acha que eu me importo? – Bella respondeu sem emoção nenhuma.

Alice e Rosalie a olharam com lagrimas nos olhos.

O que eu fiz a ela?

- Descobri que posso lidar com isso... – Ela falou se virando e encontrando o meu olhar -... Comparado com outra coisa.

Eu a destruí. A feri mais do que o maldito Black.

Bella voltou a abrir a porta e dessa vez ninguém a impediu.

Por um segundo eu não soube o que fazer, mas quando ouvi a porta se fechar, simplesmente corri em sua direção. Eu não a deixaria sair assim.

Cheguei ao corredor e procurei por ela em frente ao elevador, mas não a encontrei, me virei olhando pra todos os lados e consegui ver na hora em que ela passava correndo pelas porta que dava acesso as escadas.

Corri até lá, eu conseguiria alcançá-la facilmente. Apenas desci um andar sem pensar nada e não a ouvia mais ou conseguia enxergá-la. Entrei no 10ª andar transtornado, chamando por ela.

Onde ela está?

Voltei pras escadas e parei tentando pensar onde ela estaria.

Ela subiu? – eu me perguntei

Mas pra que? – eu falei pra mim mesmo já subindo até o terraço.

O que ela pretendia fazer lá em cima?

Cheguei ao terraço ofegante, não pelo esforço da corrida, mas pelo medo de perdê-la.

Andei apressado em direção a beirada do terraço e tremendo olhei pra baixo.

Respirei aliviado ao não encontrar nada.

Vaguei meu olhar pelo terraço aberto, e a encontrei encolhida num canto, a cabeça baixa, exatamente como a primeira vez que a vi.

Caminhei até ela e sentei ao seu lado.

Ela não me olhou, nem mesmo se mexeu. Eu esperei.

- Por favor, só me deixe ir... – Ela me disse depois de um longo tempo.

- Pode ir onde quiser, mas eu vou com você. – Respondi.

Ela levantou a cabeça, me fitando. Seus olhos estavam tão vermelhos, seus lábios ainda mais pálidos do que o normal.

- Então, aonde quer ir? – Eu questionei

Ela abaixou a cabeça novamente.

- Não posso... – Ela começou

- É tão longe assim? – Tentei lhe arrancar um sorriso, mesmo que fraco.

Ela ficou em silencio.

- Só me diga aonde quer ir e eu te levo – Falei passando minha mão por seu cabelo, prendendo uma mecha atrás da orelha.

Bella corou, mas me olhou intensamente como se estivesse tentando tomar uma decisão importante.

- Aqui! – Ela falou se sentando no meu colo, uma perna de cada lado, e escondendo seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço.

Era a melhor sensação que eu já senti. Bella tão entregue a mim. Mas não tinha nada de carnal ali, era apenas amor.

Sim, amor, eu a queria nos meus braços, apenas para mostrar a ela o quanto eu a amava.

Eu tive vontade de abraçá-la forte, trazendo seu corpo pra mais perto do meu. Mas meus braços não se mexeram.

O que ela sentiria se eu a tocasse agora? Mesmo com o mais inocente de todos os toques?

Eu não poderia.

Respirei fundo, deixando o cheiro dela me embriagar.

- Desculpe! – Ela sussurrou tentando sair do meu colo – Eu sou suja demais pra ter seu...

- Nunca mais repita isso! – Eu disse segurando seu braço.

- Não sinta pena de mim Edward... – Ela falou sem me olhar.

- Eu não sei como agir, não quero que você sinta medo de mim – Falei sincero.

Ela me olhou espantada.

- Eu não quero que pense que eu quero me aproveitar, se eu te tocar. Eu nunca vou te obrigar.

Ela voltou a esconder sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço. Pude sentir suas lagrimas molhando meu ombro.

- Por favor, Edward tudo o que eu preciso, é do seu abraço. – Ela disse no meu ouvido.

Meus braços a circularam imediatamente. Nos prendendo em um abraço de ferro.

- Me desculpe. Me desculpe, por ter deixado aqui sozinha, por favor, meu amor. Eu queria matá-lo, eu não sabia como te tocar sem te magoar, eu fui um idiota, me perdoa! – Pedi com o rosto enfiado em seus cabelos.

- Você... você não teve nojo de mim? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

O que? Nojo? Como Bella poderia sequer cogitar isso?

- Não! Não meu amor! – Eu respondi prontamente, ela levou uma de suas mãos ao meu cabelo. - Eu nunca sentiria isso, Bella – Garanti levantando seu queixo, fazendo nossos olhos se encontrarem.

- Eu pensei... pensei que você não conseguiria me tocar de novo, que nunca mais... – Ela corou e desviou o olhar. – Pensei que nunca mais me desejaria, que sentiria repulsa por mim.

Prendi seu rosto em minhas duas mãos.

- Você não faz idéia do quando eu te desejo – Eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

E era a mais pura verdade, mas não era o que eu deveria ter dito.

_Você não faz idéia do quanto eu te amo_ – é o que eu deveria ter dito.

Ela levou suas mãos até o nó que prendia minha camisa em sua cintura, soltando-o.

- Faça amor comigo Edward – Ela disse envergonhada.

A minha vontade era fazer exatamente o que ela pedia. Mas eu não podia. Não assim. Não aqui. Não porque ela acha que eu não a desejo.

Dei outro nó na ponta da camisa e afaguei sua bochecha, sorrindo pra ela.

- Você não me quer! – Ela disse num sussurro e vi mais uma lagrima descer por seu rosto, enquanto ela fechava totalmente a minha blusa, tentando se esconder, constrangida.

Beijei seu rosto, secando a lagrima.

- Te quero muito mais do que você imagina. – Eu disse

- Então ... – ela me olhou confusa

- Mas não aqui, não porque você se sente obrigada...

- Mas eu quero! – Ela tentou ser firme, mas sua respiração falhou por um segundo.

- Não, você não quer! No seu tempo amor... – Eu repeti as palavras da noite anterior, mas agora totalmente consciente do que isso realmente significava. E pela primeira vez, eu realmente não me importava em esperar.

Nos abraçamos mais uma vez, com tanta cumplicidade e afeto. Permanecemos assim até que eu percebi sua respiração ficar mais calma e seu corpo amolecer um pouco.

- Vamos voltar? – eu perguntei, sabendo o quanto ela estava cansada.

- Não quero ver ninguém, só você. – Ela respondeu sonolenta.

Sorri pra resposta dela.

- Vamos Bella, já esta anoitecendo, você precisa comer alguma coisa e dormir um pouco – Eu disse suavemente, mas me batendo internamente. Como eu pude deixá-la sozinha praticamente o dia inteiro? Eu deveria cuidar dela e não prejudicá-la ainda mais.

- Eu quero ficar aqui! – Ela disse em meio a um bocejo.

Só a aconcheguei mais, alinhando sua cabeça no meu peito.

Eu poderia esperar que ela dormisse e então carregá-la até o andar de baixo. Não valeria a pena discutir por isso.

Bella manteve os olhos entre abertos, me olhando. Sua expressão era tranqüila, mas tão enigmática, eu gostaria de poder ler seus pensamentos agora. Saber tudo o que ela tem vontade de me dizer.

Levei minha mão até o bolso da minha calça, tirando as folhas amassadas da sua carta.

- Ahh – Ela soltou mordendo o lábio inferior quando vi o que eu tinha em mãos.

- Eu pediria pra você ler pra mim ... – Bella escondeu seu rosto no meu peito e eu sorri – Mas eu sei que você está cansada, então eu leio e sinta-se a vontade pra completar se achar necessário – Falei dando um sorriso a ela.

"_Edward... _– Comecei a ler a carta – _Meu amor?_ – Questionei, conseguindo arrancar um sorrisinho dela.

- Sim – Ela disse.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir, voltando minha atenção a carta.

"_Na minha vida eu tive alguns momentos bons_

_E todos eles foram com você..._

- Todos? – questionei mais uma vez.

Ela respirou fundo, enlaçando suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Fechei os olhos tentando me concentrar.

- Todos. – Bella afirmou suavemente.

"_Eu lutei contra a saudade todos os dias..._

_Chorei e sofri demais com a sua ausência..._

_Mas a vida continuava e eu também precisava continuar_

_Às vezes eu tentava entender o porquê do que eu queria, não acontecer_

_Por que eu desejava o que eu não tinha?_

_Por que amava tanto, sem nem saber por quê..._

Parei por um momento pesando suas palavras. Ela estava me dizendo que durante todo o tempo em que nos conhecemos ela me desejava, me amava? Assim como eu sentia por ela?

"_O que mais me entristece é não saber o que realmente aconteceu..._

_O teu silencio, apagou as minhas esperanças._

_Ontem eu o tinha tão presente_

_Tão envolvido... tão meu..._

_E hoje só me restam as lembranças!..._

Senti a culpa voltar a me apunhalar. Por tê-la deixado sozinha hoje. Mas também por todas as vezes que estivemos juntos e me obriguei a ignorar isso no dia seguinte, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, mentindo pra mim mesmo que isso era o melhor pra ela. Que se ela sentisse o mesmo por mim, ela já teria me dito.

"_Saudade! Ah como eu sinto saudade._

_Eu te amo! Sim, eu te amo e nunca disse..._

Eu te amo! Ela estava me dizendo: eu te amo!

"_Eu só queria saber o que você realmente sente..._

_O que realmente deseja..._

_O que realmente quer!_

_Por que não olhou em meus olhos e me disse o que queria de mim?_

_O que somos um para o outro?_

_Se me deseja ou não..._

Por quantas eu vezes eu me imaginei dizendo a ela, essas mesmas palavras?

- Eu te amo! É isso o que sinto por você... – Falei em seu ouvido.

Bella soltou um suspiro de satisfação e apertou uma de suas mãos em minha nuca.

- Eu nunca disse, porque não queria que você se sentisse obrigada a retribuir o que eu sentia... – continuei.

Ela me olhou e fez menção de dizer algo, mas eu coloquei um dedo em seu lábio, pedindo silencio.

- O que somos um para o outro? _Você É minha vida Bella_. É isso que você é pra mim. Não existe vida pra mim, se você não estiver comigo.

Colei nossas testas, acariciando seu rosto.

"_Se o teu medo era me magoar... saiba que minha maior magoa é não saber_

_A intensidade do que você sentia por mim._

_Não esconda seu sentimento..._

_Se ele é real, deixe-o a mostra..._

_Entregue-o naturalmente a mim..._

_Venha... e me ame intensamente assim como eu o amo_

_Venha... e me tenha... pois sou eternamente tua!_

_Venha pra mim..._

_Se entregue..._

_Não tenha medo..._

_Eu só quero te amar!..._

- É real Bella, e eu vou provar! Não existe nada que eu queira mais do que te amar... Eu não tenho mais medo. – Falei olhando em seus olhos, pra ela pudesse ver a verdade das minhas palavras.

"_Te amar como jamais alguém o amou..._

_Te amar a todo instante..._

_Te amar em todos os momentos..._

_Ser na sua vida, a realização dos seus sonhos_

_Ser única e ser eterna..._

Ela queria ser na minha vida, tudo o que ela já era.

Única! Não existe espaço pra nenhuma outra, desde que eu a vi pela primeira vez, nenhuma outra mulher me teve por completo. Eu tentei esquecer nos braços de outras mulheres que eu não poderia tê-la nos meus braços, mas isso só me frustrava cada vez mais. Porque era Bella quem eu queria, era o nome dela que eu queria sussurrar.

Eterna! Na minha vida ela seria eterna. Porque enquanto eu respirar o meu coração vai bater por ela.

- Você já é... sempre foi, desde a primeira vez – Sussurrei pra ela – E agora você faz o meu sonho se realizar.

- Por que perdemos tanto tempo? – Bella falou com a voz pesada.

Era uma pergunta pra qual eu não tinha resposta. Eu fui orgulhoso, covarde.

Nós dois erramos. Mas que diferença isso faz agora? Nós estávamos esclarecendo tudo, e de agora em diante, tudo seria diferente, seria como nos nossos sonhos.

- Nós não perdemos tempo. Aprendemos a nos amar. Agora nós somos fortes juntos. Nada vai nos separar. – Garanti.

"_Tudo porque eu te amo e preciso de você junto a mim._

_Preciso do seu carinho..._

_Da sua atenção..._

_Mas preciso de um amor sincero..._

_De um toque especial..._

_Da paixão intensa..._

_Mas preciso que todos esses atos sejam verdadeiros!..._

E você terá meu amor! – eu prometi mentalmente.

"_Mas se você não tinha esse sentimento por mim, então_

_Por que alimentou meus sonhos? Me deu esperanças?_

_Por que não foi sincero e respeitou o que eu sinto por você?_

_Eu irei sofrer, chorar, lamentar esse fim... mas a sua sinceridade é o que importava..._

- Me perdoe por te confundir, por ter deixar insegura. – Eu pedi sinceramente.

Bella sorriu pra mim, sem se importar em esconder as lagrimas, me fazendo chorar junto com ela. Mas eu sabia que eram lagrimas de felicidade. Não existia o fim que ela imaginou, era apenas o começo.

_Eu seguirei sem magoas, porque você nunca seria meu, e no fundo eu sempre soube disso._

_Me dê um sinal..._

_Me diga o que devo fazer e o que posso esperar_

_Que caminho devo seguir..._

- Eu sempre fui seu... – Falei colando meus lábios nos dela, delicadamente - ...O seu caminho é o mesmo que o meu. Juntos!

- Eu te amo Edward! Eu te amo!- Ela sussurrou contra a minha pele, enquanto distribuía beijos castos no meu pescoço.

- Venha... eu quero fazer uma coisa – Eu disse nos colocando de pé.

Corremos até o meu andar, de mãos dadas e sorrindo.

- Edward – Bella me chamou antes de entrarmos – Obrigada!

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, e a peguei no colo, de frente pra mim, com as pernas abraçando minha cintura.

Abri a porta, entramos olhando nos olhos um do outro. Caminhei com ela até o meu piano, e a coloquei sentada em cima dele.

- Edw...

-Shii... ainda não acabei... – Interrompi dando a ela meu melhor sorriso.

Me virei dando de cara com nossos amigos que me olhavam surpresos. Alice e Emmett mantinham um sorrisinho discreto, enquanto Jasper e Rosalie me encaravam aborrecidos.

Peguei o vilão que estava encostado próximo ao piano e fui em direção ao meu cunhado.

- Por favor Jazz, toca pra gente – Eu pedi. - Me deixe provar que eu a amo – Pedi novamente quando ele não me respondeu.

- Qual a música? – ele perguntou de mau humor, mas eu agarrei a chance.

Me posicionei de frente a Bella, minha Bella. Depois de ter dito no ouvido do Jasper a música.

**Música para o post: .com/watch?v=j4y-RzVGrHg**

Os primeiros acordes soaram e ela me olhou surpresa.

_This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<em>

_Este tempo,este lugar  
>Esses desperdícios,esses erros<br>Tanto tempo, tão tarde  
>Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?<em>

Comecei a cantar, olhando nos seus olhos.

Era meu pedido de desculpas. Minha declaração de amor.

_Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>Cause you know,<br>you know, you know_

_Apenas mais uma chance  
>Apenas mais um suspiro<br>Caso reste apenas um  
>Porque você sabe,<br>Você sabe, você sabe_

Me aproximei dela, tocando seu rosto, sempre fitando seus olhos, que tanto me fascinavam. Eles estavam brilhantes. Felizes.

_I love you  
>I loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<em>

_Que eu te amo  
>Eu sempre te amei<br>E eu sinto sua falta  
>Estive afastado por muito tempo<br>Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
>E você nunca ira embora<br>Paro de respirar se  
>Eu não te ver mais<em>

Bella enlaçou minha cintura mais uma vez, e eu rodei com ela, a fazendo sorrir.

A coloquei de pé a minha frente, me ajoelhando aos seus pés.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know_

_De joelhos, eu pedirei  
>Última chance para uma última dança<br>Porque com você, eu resistiria  
>A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão<br>Eu daria tudo/Eu daria tudo por nós  
>Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei<br>Porque você sabe  
>você sabe, você sabe<em>

Pronunciei as palavras estendendo minha mão pra ela.

Bella segurou minha mão, eu me levantei a rodopiando. Dançando com ela.

Nossa primeira dança. Nossa celebração.

_I love you  
>I loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<em>

_Que eu te amo  
>Eu sempre te amei<br>E eu sinto sua falta  
>Estive afastado por muito tempo<br>Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
>E você nunca irá embora<br>Paro de respirar se  
>Eu não te ver mais<em>

Nos abraçamos, sorrindo sincero um pro outro.

_So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know_

_Tão longe/Estive afastado por muito tempo  
>Tão longeEstive afastado por muito tempo  
>Mas voce sabe,voce sabe,voce sabe...<em>

Continuamos dançando, no nosso próprio tempo, sem se importar em seguir o ritmo da musica. Nossos corpos colados.

_I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<em>

_Eu quis/Eu quis que você ficasse  
>Porque eu precisava<br>Porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer:_

Parei nossa dança, mantendo Bella presa em meus braços. Como se não existe mais nada nem ninguém presente. Apenas eu e ela, no nosso momento.

"_I love you  
>I loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<em>

_Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go  
>Keep breathing<br>Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
>Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go  
>Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go"<em>

_"Eu te amo  
>Eu te amei o tempo todo<br>E eu te perdôo  
>Por estar longe por tanto tempo<br>Então continue respirando  
>Porque eu não vou mais te deixar<em>

_Acredite, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir_

_Continue respirando Segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir  
>Continue respirando Segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir "<em>

A voz de Bella cantando essa parte da música me hipnotizou, mas a verdade de suas palavras me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Não era só uma música. Ela estava me perdoando de verdade. Estava me prometendo seu amor. Jurando que nunca ia me deixar.

Colei nossos lábios, num beijo intenso e ao mesmo tempo puro, um beijo que eu nunca tinha experimentado. O beijo que selava o nosso amor, a minha entrega a ela.

Eu agora pertencia a Isabella Swan e ela me pertencia.

* * *

><p>Bom, como eu estou apenas repostando a fic... Eu decidi postar um capítulo por dia, até chegar onde estavamos anteriormente, assim as leitoras antigas poderam acompanhar por aqui também...<p>

Mas, tudo depende dos comentários, né?

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, CLICANDO NO BOTÃO ABAIXO!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Capítulo 4  IBTYYBTM  Parte II

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 04 – I belong to you,<strong>** you belong to me – Parte II**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Swan<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu abri meus olhos devagar, respirando lentamente, enquanto um sorriso discreto brotava nos meus lábios.<p>

Eu só podia ter sonhado... só em sonho, tudo aquilo teria acontecido de verdade.

Edward dizendo que me amava. Cantando pra mim, enquanto dançávamos.

Mas ainda assim, mesmo que fosse sonho, eu me sentia tão feliz, tão plena.

- Teve bons sonhos? – A voz perfeita de Edward me perguntou, me fazendo levantar e sentar na cama de sobressalto.

Ele me olhava atentamente. Sorrindo o meu sorriso torto predileto.

Ele estava sem camisa e vestia apenas uma calça de moletom cinza. Seu cabelo estava ainda mais bagunçado que o normal. Mas o que mais me encantava, era os seus olhos, incrivelmente mais verdes do que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Depende... Se o que aconteceu foi só sonho mesmo, então eu tive um ótimo sonho. – Eu respondi, já certa que não poderia ter sido só isso, se Edward estava ao meu lado na cama, certamente tudo tinha realmente acontecido.

Ele deu uma gargalhada espontânea e divertida, e acariciou meus cabelos.

- Eu estou aqui... – Ele falou apontando para nós dois e depois pra cama em que estávamos -... Então suponho que tenha sido real.

Eu corei imediatamente. Eu estava no quarto de Edward, vestindo apenas a sua camisa, na mesma cama em que ele estava deitado completamente relaxado, enquanto vestia apenas um moletom.

Nós nunca compartilhamos de tanta intimidade, e bom, eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada mais do que a dança e de ter sido obrigada a comer algo...

Forçando minha memória ao máximo, eu ainda conseguia lembrar de Edward e Jasper discutindo algo, mas em um tom baixo demais pra eu entendesse.

- hum... é... nós... – Eu comecei a perguntar, mantendo minha cabeça baixa, tentando esconder o rubor que eu sentia queimar minhas bochechas.

- Nossa Bella, assim você até me ofende... – Eu o olhei arrependida, como eu não conseguia nem lembrar da, possivelmente, melhor noite da minha vida? – ...Pensei que você fosse pelo menos capaz de se lembrar da nossa primeira vez.

Edward me encarou esperando uma resposta, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. Com certeza a essa altura, eu já estava roxa de vergonha.

- Se ela já tivesse acontecido, é claro. – Ele completou gargalhando.

Levei um ou dois minutos pra entender a piada, enquanto Edward ainda se divertia a minhas custas.

- Há ha muito engraçado, Edward Cullen! – Eu falei me levantando.

- Foi engraçado sim, Bella. – Ele falou me puxando de volta pra cama, me fazendo cair em seu colo.

- É claro que não aconteceu, meu amor. Na verdade eu nem dormi aqui. – Edward me explicou, no mesmo instante que se distraia com um fio do meu cabelo.

- Não? – Eu perguntei surpresa.

- Não, na cama – Ele disse apontando pra um sofá no outro lado do quarto, que ainda tinha um travesseiro e um lençol.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada e acima de tudo, irritada comigo mesma.

Edward tinha dormido em um sofá a noite toda, no próprio quarto, porque a namorada idiota, tinha medo de dividir a mesma cama.

Esse pensamento me deixou ainda mais nervosa. Namorada? De onde eu tirei a idéia que era namorada dele? Ele nunca disse isso.

- Desculpe, eu não queria te dar tanto trabalho... – Falei ainda fitando as minhas mãos que estavam no meu colo.

Edward me colocou sentada em seu colo. Eu estremeci ao sentir seu toque, era ainda melhor do que eu me lembrava de ontem à noite.

- Se você pedir desculpas por mais alguma coisa hoje, eu vou ficar realmente aborrecido. – Ele me disse sério.

- São que horas? – Eu perguntei tentando desconversar.

- 11:35 h – Ele respondeu olhando o relógio em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

Eu dei um pulo, correndo em direção ao banheiro.

- Nossa Edward, por que me deixou dormir tanto? Ainda tenho que ir ao Deluxe... Aiii Sr. Wilson vai me matar.

Eu nem percebi quando Edward já estava ao meu lado, antes mesmo que eu entrasse no banheiro.

- Calma Bella, você não vai ao Deluxe... – Ele começou.

- Como assim, eu não vou? Ainda é meu trabalho Edward! – Apontei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bom você pode discutir isso com o Jasper, se você quiser... – Ele falou soltando o meu braço -... mas, sinceramente, eu concordo com ele sobre isso.

Eu soltei um suspiro de frustração.

Quem Jasper pensa que é pra dizer se eu vou ou não trabalhar?

- Muito bem, e onde estar o Sr. "Eu mando na Bella?"

Edward deu uma risadinha, e sentou novamente na cama, sem responder nada.

- Aposto, que ele ainda está aqui... – Falei caminhando em direção a porta do quarto.

- Bella... – Ouvi Edward me chamar, mas ignorei e segui em direção a sala.

Antes mesmo de chegar lá, ouvi Jasper e Emmett conversando.

- Então, o Sr. me dá ordens agora? – Eu falei uma oitava mais alto e visivelmente irritada.

Jasper e Emmett pararam o que estavam fazendo e me olharam de cima a baixo, estudando a minha expressão.

Cruzei os braços na frente do peito, esperando uma resposta.

- Nossa como você fica sexy, vestindo apenas a camisa do Ed. – Emmett tentou fazer piada.

- Cale a boca Emmett! – Respondi encarando meu irmão, mas sem conseguir evitar que um rubor tomasse conta do meu rosto.

Eu fiquei tão irritada com todo esse excesso de proteção do Jasper, que até esqueci que vestia apenas a camisa de Edward.

- Se você está falando do fato que _NÂO_ vai ao Deluxe, não é uma ordem, é apenas uma... – Ele respondeu calmamente se sentando no sofá, de frente pra televisão que estava ligado em algum canal de esportes.

- Se não é uma ordem, eu digo que vou – Interrompi.

Jasper voltou a se levantar e me encarou furioso.

- Não vai não! – Ele disse apontando um dedo pra mim.

- Vou sim! – Retruquei da mesma forma.

Edward apareceu logo atrás de mim, me tirando da frente de Jasper.

- Bella, eu acho que o Jasper tem razão... – Ele começou a dizer.

- Edward...

- Bella, eu acho que você não se esqueceu que Charlie já disse a Jacob, onde você está né? – Emmett disse sério.

Estremeci ao lembrar disso.

- Não, eu não esqueci... – Falei já com a voz mais calma -... Eu não vou ficar me escondendo, e além do mais, ainda é meu trabalho, eu tenho que ir até lá, nem que seja pra dar alguma satisfação.

Terminei contente pela coerência do meu raciocínio.

- Onde está toda a sua responsabilidade Jasper? – Apelei pro lado responsável do meu irmão.

Ele bufou claramente derrotado.

- Tudo bem, então você vai apenas para dizer que não estará mais trabalhando lá... – Ele começou a dizer, eu o olhei incrédula.

Toda essa proteção estava passando de todos os limites.

- Essa é uma decisão minha... – Falei calmamente.

- Bella, nós não vamos discutir isso. Você sabe que é o melhor.

Eu me virei em direção ao quarto. Realmente não ia adiantar discutir, mas Jasper não ia continuar com isso por muito tempo.

- Onde estão minhas coisas? – Perguntei gritando quando cheguei à porta do quarto de Edward.

Não esperei por nenhuma resposta.

Entrei no banheiro e dessa vez decidi por um banho de banheira.

Durante o banho, tentei ao máximo, não pensar no quanto eu queria Edward junto comigo, porque isso me lembrava Jacob, que em seguida me lembrava o excesso de cuidados de Jasper, que estava me deixando paranóica.

Sai do banho, novamente vestindo apenas um roupão e foi impossível evitar a sensação de Deja vu, quando encontrei Edward deitado na cama, recostado sobre a cabeceira, exatamente como estava ontem.

Ele já estava vestido casualmente com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta verde que realçava e muitos os seus olhos.

- Já estava pensando em arrombar a porta e verificar se você não tinha se afogado. – Ele falou divertido apontando um vestido em cima da cama, que reconheci como um dos meus favoritos.

- Desculpe... – comecei a dizer já estendendo a mão pra pegar o vestido.

- O que eu disse sobre pedir desculpas? – Edward perguntou no meu ouvido, me abraçando por trás.

Como ele consegue ser tão rápido? Ou talvez eu seja lenta demais...

Amoleci imediatamente.

- Humm ... e se eu pedir desculpas de novo, o que você vai fazer? – Perguntei tentando me virar de frente a ele.

Edward apertou mais o abraço, e deu um risinho no meu pescoço.

- Tem mais algumas coisas ali... – Ele falou me soltando e apontando uma bolsa imensa que estava em cima do sofá, que a essa altura nem parecia que tinha servido de cama pra Edward.

- Alice pensa que eu vou me mudar pra cá? – Eu perguntei já de frente a bolsa, tentando achar alguma lingerie confortável, Um all star e uma jaqueta.

Não achei nenhuma lingerie confortável, muito menos nenhum sapato que não tivesse salto.

Me dei por satisfeita, pegando o primeiro conjunto de calcinha e sutiã que encontrei e o sapato com o menor salto, um scarpian branco, completei pegando uma jaqueta jeans.

Bom, foi Alice que arrumou a bolsa, eu já deveria ficar feliz em ter roupas normais ali.

- Não seria uma má idéia. – Edward respondeu calmamente.

E eu o olhei por cima do ombro.

- Isso é uma proposta?

- Se você quiser... – Ele deu de ombros.

Idiota! O que você achou? Que ele já está louco pra casar com você?

- Pensei que você fosse só um pouquinho mais romântico. – Falei como se não fosse nada, enquanto calçava o sapato e tentava dar um jeito no meu cabelo.

Alguns minutos depois eu já estava pronta. Procurei meus óculos escuros na bolsa, mas não encontrei.

Meus olhos ainda estavam inchados e eu não gostaria de aparecer assim no trabalho.

- Onde estão Alice e Rose? – Perguntei a Edward que estava concentrado mexendo no celular.

Elas nunca saem sem um imenso óculos de sol. Principalmente Rose. Segundo ela, essa é a principal arma de uma celebridade contra os paparazzi e era justamente disso que eu precisava agora.

- Compras – ele respondeu digitando alguma coisa no celular.

Notei que ele mantinha um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

Bufei em resposta. Que mania de fazer compras.

- Estava procurando isso? – Edward perguntou balançando meus óculos.

Sorri pra ele.

- Como você sabia? – Perguntei pegando os óculos e colocando.

- Alice disse que você ia querer... – Ele deu de ombros novamente.

- Hum ... – Eu soltei, notando que Edward estava escondendo alguma coisa e possivelmente essa coisa incluía Alice.

- Bom, eu já vou indo... Assim que eu resolver tudo com o Sr. Wilson, vou procurar um novo apartamento.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou guardando o celular.

- Porque Jasper não vai me deixar voltar pro meu... – Respondi andando pelo corredor.

- Você pode ficar aqui...

Abri um sorriso sincero pra ele. Talvez ele realmente quisesse que eu ficasse aqui.

- Não quero atrapalhar. – Eu disse voltando a andar em direção a sala.

Edward segurou meu braço, me fazendo entrar na cozinha quando estávamos passando em frente. Conduziu-me até a mesa e me fez sentar.

- E quem disse que você atrapalha? – Ele perguntou servindo um copo de suco.

- Você dormiu no sofá essa noite...

- Porque eu quis, eu poderia ter dormido no outro quarto.

Isso me deixou ainda mais irritada. Agora alem de tirá-lo da própria cama eu também ia tirá-lo do próprio quarto.

- Me sinto melhor sabendo disso... – Disse antes de tomar um gole do suco que ele serviu.

- Eu quero que você fique. – Ele falou sentando do meu lado e acariciando uma das minhas mãos.

Não consegui evitar um sorriso sincero.

Edward queria que eu ficasse. E eu queria ficar. Mas como eu poderia, se ele se recusa a me tocar? E qual seria a minha reação se ele me tocasse?

- E te obrigar a dormir no quarto de hospedes? – Eu disse ainda com um sorrisinho.

- Ou no sofá... – Ele completou.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Ou na mesma cama que você...

Eu mandei a ele um olhar questionador.

- Só se você se sentir a vontade com isso, é claro.

- Isso parece uma boa idéia. – Eu respondi e vi Edward sorrir pra mim.

- Mas seria complicado lidar com todos os tablóides, apontando que Edward Cullen está dividindo o apartamento com sua futura colega de elenco.

- Não precisamos nos preocupar com isso agora... – Ele apontou indo até a geladeira e pegando algumas frutas.

- Sanduíche? – Perguntou interrompendo a sua explicação.

Apenas neguei com um aceno de cabeça.

- Não precisamos nos preocupar, porque eu estarei fora da cidade por pelo menos um mês, então...

- Um mês? – Eu interrompi

- Emmett e eu ainda temos algumas cenas pra filmar em Nova York.

Eu tinha esquecido completamente, que Edward e Emmett estavam em meio a um projeto.

Um filme de ação, em que Edward interpreta um policial dedicado e decido a acabar com o tráfico de drogas em Nova York. E Emmett, interpreta o traficante bonitão, como ele mesmo definiu.

- E sua manchete, está errada. – Edward continuou me entregando um pote com alguns morangos.

Levei um morango à boca esperando que ele continuasse.

- Provavelmente os tablóides diriam: "Edward Cullen divide apartamento com sua nova namorada."

Engasguei. E Edward gargalhou.

- Namorada? – Perguntei tossindo.

- Se você quiser... – Ele respondeu baixo, parecendo constrangido.

Eu sorri pra ele. Nunca tinha visto Edward envergonhado.

- Isso é um pedido Edward? – Perguntei tentando soar indiferente, mas foi impossível esconder a excitação na minha voz.

Edward me olhou sorrindo torto. O que fez meu coração saltar dentro do peito.

- Bella, você quer namorar comigo? – Ele perguntou de pé na minha frente, me fitando intensamente.

Senti meu coração inchar. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Levantei-me, jogando meus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward e o beijei com urgência. Ele retribui prontamente.

- Isso foi um sim? – Ele perguntou quando nossos lábios se separaram.

- Sim! Sim! Sim! – Eu falei distribuindo beijos pelo rosto dele.

Eu certamente era a visão de uma criança realizada após ganhar o presente de natal mais esperado.

Edward fez questão de me acompanhar até o Deluxe. Eu não me preocupei em negar isso. Estava feliz demais pra isso.

Quando passamos pela sala, notei que Jasper e Emmett não estavam mais lá e Edward me disse que eles tinham ido se encontrar com Alice e Rose.

Pegamos o elevador, descemos até a garagem em silencio. Mas não era algo ruim. Era confortável.

Edward entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao volvo.

- Humm, Bella quer dirigir? – Ele me perguntou me entregando as chaves do carro, enquanto verificava o celular que tinha acabado de apitar, anunciando uma nova mensagem.

- Claro... – Eu respondi pegando as chaves e logo em seguida entrei no lado do motorista.

Edward continuava entretido com o celular.

Provavelmente era algo importante. Ele nunca me deixou dirigir o seu carro.

Não que eu seja uma má motorista, eu não sou. Mas ele diz que eu dirijo devagar demais pro gosto dele.

Fiz o caminho até o Deluxe no meu próprio ritmo e surpreendentemente Edward não reclamou da minha lentidão.

Ele esteve o caminho todo fitando o celular e vez ou outra soltava uma risadinha.

- Humm, o que é tão interessante? – Eu perguntei estacionando o volvo em frente à entrada principal do restaurante/bar do Sr. Wilson.

- Só algumas mensagens... – Ele respondeu dando os ombros.

Reprimi a vontade de perguntar de quem. Não queria que Edward me achasse intrometida demais.

- Entra comigo? – Questionei abrindo a porta e saindo.

- Te espero aqui, tudo bem? – Edward respondeu ainda de dentro do carro.

...

Fechei a porta e caminhei até a entrada do bar.

-Finalmente Bella... Já estava pensando que tinha abandonado o emprego – Sr. Wilson me disse em seu habitual tom áspero, assim que me viu passar pela porta.

- Oi Sr. Wilson, eu gostaria de conversar com o Sr., Posso?

**Edward Cullen**

Eu já estava começando a achar que foi uma péssima idéia pedir ajuda a Alice e Rose com a surpresa que eu pretendia preparar pra Bella.

Na hora me pareceu uma boa idéia, já que elas são como irmãs, e eu realmente pensei que elas conhecessem Bella melhor do que eu.

Cheguei à conclusão que estava totalmente errado. Quando chegou a 16ª mensagem de Alice, perguntando se o que ela estava escolhendo estava bom.

- Entra comigo? – Bella perguntou assim que parou o carro em frente ao Deluxe.

- Te espero aqui, tudo bem? – Respondi.

Eu precisava frear Alice e Rosalie e não poderia fazer isso ao lado da Bella.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas fechou a porta e caminhou em direção a porta principal.

Ok. Certamente ela já percebeu que estou escondendo alguma coisa.

Disquei o numero de Alice, ela atendeu logo no primeiro toque.

- Edward, acho que agora encontrei um perfeito! – Wla falou assim que atendeu o telefone.

- Alice, por favor, algo que seja a cara da Bella...

- Algo brega!. – Ela respondeu debochada.

-Algo que não seja extravagante demais pra Rosalie gostar e nem pensar algo que você goste apenas porque é de grife e caro.

- Algo barato, Edward? – Ela perguntou irritada.

- Não importa o preço Alice! – Eu garanti -... Mas algo que tenha um significado. Pensei que vocês conhecessem a Bella muito bem.

- Alice se empolgou Edward, mas nós sabemos o que comprar. Fique tranqüilo. – Rosalie falou, enquanto eu ouvia Alice resmungar alguma coisa.

- Acho que ela está desconfiada... – Eu falei pra Rose.

- Pow Edward, tu não sabe nem disfarçar...

- Bella é esperta Rose...

- E você é lerdo! – Ela apontou irritada.

- O que ela já percebeu? – Alice voltou a falar comigo.

- Ela percebeu que eu estava distraído com as suas mensagens... – Respondi

- Então desligue o celular, idiota!

- Eu quero saber o que vocês vão comprar!

- Só vou mandar outra mensagem, quando achar o que estamos procurando... – Ela deu uma risadinha - Ah Ed, alguma exigência, pra segunda parte de nossas compras?

Deixei um sorriso escapar dos meus lábios, lembrando qual era a segunda parte.

- Azul – Eu respondi.

- Tudo bem então. Ahhh Emmett está empolgado com a parte dele da surpresa, mas foi bom Jazz ir com ele, ou ele só escolheria tudo que fosse a cara da Rose e dele.

- Eu imaginei isso, por isso quase implorei ao Jasper pra ir junto. E serei eu quem vai escolher no final. Eles vão apenas selecionar algumas.

- Mas nós vamos poder opinar? – Ela perguntou fazendo uma vozinha de criança.

- Claro que sim. Mas vocês sabem que eu quero algo que seja a nossa cara e bem reservado. – Respondi me deixando imaginar como seria o lugar perfeito.

Fiquei no carro, esperando por Bella, por mais um longo tempo. E ao contrario do que Alice disse, ela me encheu de mensagens novamente. Eu já estava a ponto de ligar pra ela mais uma vez, quando recebi a ultima mensagem.

Mensagem de Alice Brandon. 13:37 h

"_Agora sim, esse é perfeito!"_

Suspirei aliviado e satisfeito, ao ver o que ela estava me mandando.

Não poderia ser mais perfeito.

Lindo, como Bella. E Assim que bati os olhos, percebi o que era.

Não poderia ser algo com um significado melhor.

Mensagem de Edward Cullen. 13:39 h

"_Mais do que perfeito! Obrigado Alice."_

Mensagem de Alice Brandon. 13:42 h

"_Eu sabia que tinha escolhido o certo. Rose"_

Mensagem de Edward Cullen. 13:43h

"_Obrigado Rose!"_

Enviei agora pro celular de Rosalie.

- Ainda no celular? – Bella perguntou entrando no carro novamente.

Fechei a mensagem de foto imediatamente.

- Já acabei... – Respondi desligando o celular e colocando no bolso.

- Ainda quer que eu dirija? – Ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Acho que não, quero voltar pra casa ainda hoje. – Falei piscando pra ela, enquanto abria a porta do lado do carona e ia em direção ao lado do motorista.

Bella me olhou de cara feia. Ela odeia quando digo que ela dirige devagar demais. Fechei a porta pra ela do outro lado do carro e assumi a direção.

Eu tinha pensado em ir até algum restaurante, almoçar. Mas Bella disse que preferia voltar pra casa, e ela parecia um pouco chateada.

- Então, como foi no Deluxe? – Eu perguntei quando estamos próximos ao meu prédio.

- Acho que Sr. Wilson não é tão ranzinza quanto eu pensava.

Esperei que ela continuasse.

- Eu expliquei por alto o que aconteceu e ele pareceu entender. Deu-me inclusive um cheque pagando todos os meus direitos, apesar de ser eu quem estava pedindo demissão. Eu agradeci sinceramente.

- Isso é bom! Ele foi justo. – Eu comentei.

- É. Eu fiz um mau juízo dele.

- Agora, só falta entregar o apartamento – Eu levantei o assunto.

- Não! –Eela me interrompeu.

Olhei de lado pra ela.

- Pensei que tinha concordado em ficar comigo, lá em casa... – Eu falei decepcionado.

- Eu concordei – Ela respondeu parecendo constrangida -... Angie me perguntou se ela pode ficar com o apartamento, eu disse que sim.

Balancei a cabeça entendendo.

- Mas ela ainda precisa de um tempo, pra entregar o apartamento em que ela está... e eu recebi o suficiente pra manter mais um ou dois meses de aluguel sem problemas. Então eu combinei com ela que vou segurar o apartamento até o fim do meu contrato de locação e depois indicar o nome dela ao locador.

- Pra que manter o apartamento se você não vai mais morar lá? – Eu perguntei frustrado.

Pelo jeito Bella, não estava tão empolgada quanto eu em dividir uma casa comigo. O que certamente faria meus planos irem por água abaixo.

- Assim, eu vou ter tempo pra organizar minha mudança com calma e ainda ajudo Angela, que sempre me ajudou quando eu precisei – Bella respondeu tranquilamente.

- Isso se você ainda quiser que eu fique na sua casa... – Ela completou olhando pela janela do carro.

Eu dei um sorrisinho que ela não viu.

Talvez o plano desse certo afinal.

**Bella Swan**

Edward e eu resolvemos pedir nosso almoço por telefone.

Eu escolhi massas e Edward se encarregou de escolher que massas comeríamos, enquanto eu tomava mais um banho.

O calor em Los Angeles hoje estava infernal.

Quando voltei pra sala, nosso almoço já estava lá esperando por mim.

Edward vestia agora uma bermuda verde, uma camiseta cinza e uma das suas muitas camisas xadrez por cima. Eu mantive o mesmo vestido preto com bolinhas brancas, mas sem a jaqueta jeans.

- Gosto desse vestido – Ele falou me entregando o prato.

- Você gosta de todos! – Acusei debochada.

- Verdade... – Ele confirmou sorrindo.

- É um dos meus favoritos. – Falei depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Sem ter nem encostado na comida.

- Eu sei... – Edward levantou o olhar em minha direção – Ravióli de cogumelos, não é um dos seus prediletos também? – Ele questionou encarando o meu prato intocado.

- Hum rum... – Respondi dando a primeira garfada.

- Então quando, você vai pra Nova York? – perguntei tentando manter uma conversa amigável.

- Amanhã de manhã. – Ele respondeu com a boca cheia.

- Já? – não consegui disfarçar a decepção em minha voz.

- Na verdade, eu já deveria estar lá... – Ele respondeu ainda entretido com a comida.

E lá estava eu, novamente atrapalhando a vida de Edward.

Logo depois do almoço Edward esteve ocupado no celular combinando os horários de gravação. Eu voltei pro quarto e fiquei realmente agradecida por Alice ter se lembrado de trazer meu velho notebook.

Eu ficaria um mês praticamente sozinha em Los Angeles, sem ter o que fazer. Então decide que seria uma boa idéia começar a me preparar para o papel de Virginia Brandon.

Apesar de já estar começando a estranhar a demora de um contato do estúdio e de John Huston.

Quando questionei Edward sobre isso, ele me garantiu que é normal.

- Eles ainda estão ocupados com o restante do processo seletivo. E como eu e James ainda temos alguns compromissos a cumprir, o estúdio não tem muita pressa em assinar um contrato. Nem mesmo eu assinei um ainda e até onde eu sei James também não.

-Mas Rosalie já assinou o dela – Eu retruquei.

- Pra todos os efeitos, Rosalie é uma das responsáveis pelo roteiro, então não poderia existir pré- produção sem que ela permitisse.

Na verdade, o roteiro era meu, de Alice e de Rosalie. Mas eu e Alice abrimos mão de ter nossos nomes vinculados a ele, mesmo à contra gosto da Rose. Porque seria mais fácil ela conseguir patrocínio sem nenhum nome desconhecido ou iniciante assinando o projeto.

Achei a resposta de Edward convincente e me concentrei em procurar por boas escolas de dança em Los Angeles.

Eu também precisaria me preocupar em ir até um bom salão de cabeleireiros e começar a dar vida a Ginny. Mas isso, tenho certeza que Alice arrumaria facilmente pra mim.

Depois de separar quatros escolas que me interessavam o que não foi muito fácil porque elas precisavam ensinar dança cigana, ou não interessaria ao processo de montagem da personagem.

Esforcei-me em procurar por professores particulares de francês. Eu não sei mais do que algumas palavras e estou mais do que consciente que tem muitas palavras em francês no texto.

Não ia sair barato, mas eu estava certa que valeria a pena depois que o filme fosse lançado.

Já estava anoitecendo quando desliguei o notebook. Edward estava arrumando a mala que levaria pra Nova York no dia seguinte.

Joguei-me na cama fazendo ele rir.

- O que quer fazer hoje à noite? – Ele perguntou

- O que você quiser... – Respondi sem dar muita importância.

O que eu queria mesmo era ficar com Edward em casa, só nós dois.

- Quer pedir alguma coisa por telefone e ficamos aqui, assistindo um filme?

- Parece ótimo! – Respondi abraçando Edward, o fazendo cair na cama ao meu lado. - Você leu meus pensamentos – Falei entre beijos.

Ele apenas sorriu pra mim e me beijou novamente.

Duas horas depois nós já estávamos de volta à cama, assistindo alguma comedia, que sinceramente não sei nem qual era, porque estava ocupada demais prestando atenção em como Edward fica lindo quando sorrir.

Nós já tínhamos jantado pizza e a caixa vazia estava no chão do quarto. Ficou ali até o final do filme, quando eu levantei e me encarreguei de levar até o lixo na cozinha.

Quando voltei ao quarto Edward estava colocando um travesseiro no sofá.

- Pensei que tínhamos combinado que você dormiria comigo aqui. – Eu falei fazendo um bico e sentando na cama.

- Bella, eu acho que talvez seja melhor eu dormi no sofá mesmo...

- Ahh Edward, não seja chato. Não precisamos fazer nada, se você não quiser... – Fiz questão de fazer a minha melhor voz manhosa – Eu prometo que não vou ter um ataque de pânico, se você deitar aqui comigo.

Edward pegou o travesseiro e deitou na cama ao meu lado, mas sempre tomando o maior cuidado possível pra não me tocar.

- Por que ninguém apareceu aqui hoje? – Perguntei me abraçando a ele.

Edward deu um suspiro pesado.

- Eles queriam nos dar privacidade. Menos Jasper, é claro! – Ele respondeu ainda sem me tocar.

- Hum... eles foram espertos – Falei pegando o seu braço e enlaçando a minha própria cintura.

- Bells... – Ele começou e sua voz não me agradou.

- Tudo bem Edward, pode dormir no sofá se quiser. – Interrompi me virando pro outro lado, dando as costas a Edward, sabendo o que ele ia dizer, e honestamente eu não estava preparada pra ouvir Edward dizendo que não me queria naquele momento.

Ele me puxou pra perto dele e posicionou minha cabeça no seu peito, enquanto um de seus braços estava em volta do meu pescoço e ele brincava com o meu cabelo.

Era tão confortável e ao mesmo tempo tão tentador.

- Apenas dormir, foi o que eu prometi. – Edward falou baixinho no meu ouvido.

- Se é o que você quer... – Eu soltei um muxoxo.

Edward cantou umas das minhas musicas prediletas, e eu nem percebi quando adormeci. Só lembro de ouvir ele dizer baixinho:

- Apenas durma meu amor. Apesar de _não ser o que eu quero_.

Eu pensei em protestar, mas me deixei levar pelo sono e a esperança de sonhar com um Edward que não tivesse receio de me tocar.

...

Acordei sentindo algo quente nas minhas costas. Logo percebi que era o sol que estava entrando pela janela do quarto.

Virei na cama procurando por Edward, mas tudo que encontrei foi um bilhete.

"_Eu não quis te acordar. Você estava tão linda dormindo!_

_E ainda mais linda, sonhando comigo._

_Te ligo assim que chegar em Nova York..._

_Já estou com saudade!_

_Edward"_

Corei pensando em que Edward deve ter ouvido enquanto eu sonhava com ele.

Guardei o bilhete, arrumei a cama e decidi ligar pra Alice e pedir a ajuda dela pra decidir qual das quatro escolas de dança seria melhor.

Andamos praticamente o dia todo e restava apenas uma escola pra visitar e eu já estava me sentindo frustrada. Nenhuma das outras três escolas tinham me agradado e se essa também não fosse boa o suficiente eu não saberia mais onde procurar.

Alice estacionou o carro em frente a uma casa que pra mim parecia muito simples e isso me agradou, eu não estava procurando por escolas badaladas, o que me interessava era que fosse uma escola de qualidade.

-Tem certeza que é esse o endereço certo? – Ela me perguntou olhando o papel em que eu tinha anotado os endereços – Não parece muito uma escola de dança.

Desci do carro e decidi tocar a campainha da pequena casa.

Eu tinha certeza que o endereço estava correto, mas não podia discordar de Alice, que não parecia mesmo uma escola de dança.

Uma mulher com longos cabelos negros e o corpo cheio de curvas abriu o portão, quando Alice estava parando ao meu lado.

- Olá, boa tarde – Eu comecei a dizer sem graça – Estamos procurando pela escola de dança "Guna", é aqui mesmo? – Perguntei.

- Não é mais – A morena me respondeu.

Soltei um suspiro pesado. E agora onde eu ia achar alguém que me ensinasse a dançar como uma cigana?

- Desculpe perguntar, mas o que uma típica americana procura em uma escola cigana? – A mulher me perguntou, eu fingi ignorar o desdém em sua voz e resolvi responder. Ela parecia uma cigana e talvez soubesse me dizer onde eu poderia procurar por alguém capacitado a me ajudar.

- Eu estou interessada em aprender dança cigana. – Respondi sem entrar em muitos detalhes.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha esperando por mais.

- Eu sou atriz e meu próximo filme, exige que eu saiba dançar como uma – Completei.

- Você não parece uma cigana... – Ela pensou alto.

- Não vou interpretar uma cigana. É uma americana criada na França que se encanta pela dança cigana. – Respondi irritada.

- Interessante... – Ela falou. - Eu sou Alya... – A mulher na minha frente voltou a falar, me estendendo a mão -... talvez eu possa ajudar. Eu não ensino mais dança cigana na minha academia, mas talvez eu possa tentar te ensinar.

- Eu sou Bella... – Respondi apertando a sua mão – E essa é Alice – apontei pra Alice que incrivelmente se mantinha em silencio.

- Prazer! – Alice falou com um sorrisinho – Você dá aulas aqui? – Lice perguntou e eu lancei um olhar furioso a ela, pelo descaso em sua voz.

Alya não pareceu se importar. Deu um sorrisinho e respondeu:

- Na verdade, eu mantenho uma academia de dança do outro lado da cidade...

Alya nos explicou onde era a sua academia e Alice ficou visivelmente animada quando reconheceu o lugar, como sendo uma luxuosa academia de dança próxima ao apartamento de Edward.

Combinamos de nos encontrar lá, na manhã seguinte, pra que eu pudesse conhecer as instalações e decidir ser ia aceitar as aulas ou não.

Alice me deixou em frente ao prédio de Edward, reclamando por eu não aceitar fazer compras com ela pelo restante da tarde.

Ocupei-me o restante do dia falando pelo telefone com alguns professores de francês e realmente gostei de uma. _Adeline. _Segundo ela me explicou a mãe dela era francesa, por isso ela fala francês fluentemente, mesmo sem nunca ter ido até a França.

Eu passei a ela o que desejava e ela pareceu interessada em ler o livro, pra ter uma idéia melhor do que me ensinar, focando no que eu realmente precisava.

Encontrei-me com Alya no dia seguinte, cedo pela manhã e fiquei impressionada com as instalações da academia. Eu não entendo muito de dança, mas era espetacular e ao mesmo tempo muito convidativa.

Ela ainda me amostrou alguns vídeos e fotos em que ela mesma estava dançando. E era exatamente, o que eu queria.

Acertamos que teríamos aulas todas as segundas, quartas e sextas, o dia inteiro.

Fiquei internamente agradecida por ter saído mais barato do que eu imaginava.

E o fato de Alya ser mexicana, me interessou muito. Eu poderia discutir alguns aspectos do livro com ela, isso me ajudaria a montar o personagem.

Eu ainda tinha a terça e quinta, sem contar os finais de semana, vagos pra encaixar as aulas de francês e adiantar a minha mudança pro apartamento de Edward.

Assim, o mês passou rapidamente, sem que eu tivesse tempo pra chorar, muito, a falta de Edward.

Falávamos-nos diariamente e trocávamos muitas mensagens. Mas não era a mesma coisa de tê-lo por perto.

Eu estava morta de saudade!

Só consegui tempo pra ir ao salão que Alice e Rosalie me indicaram 5 semanas depois de Edward ter viajado.

Encontrei com elas lá e estava com um péssimo humor.

Edward estava a uma semana a mais do que o previsto longe e isso estava me deprimindo agora que eu já estava acostumada com o ritmo das aulas e já não ficava mais tão cansada.

Expliquei a cabeleireira o que eu queria e mostrei alguns recortes de revista, pra deixar claro o tom de vermelho que o papel pedia.

Alice e Rosalie me obrigaram a fazer as unhas e me depilar, dizendo que eu gostaria de estar linda quando Edward voltasse.

Aceitei a tortura sem reclamar e tomei coragem pra pedir ajuda a Alice e Rose, sobre uma surpresa que eu gostaria de preparar pra receber Edward.

Eu expliquei que gostaria de dar a ele um presente, que significava muito pra mim.

Elas sorriram abertamente se olhando quando eu contei o que era, e pedi que me ajudassem a preparar uma noite romântica.

Eu estava decidida a ter Edward e não aceitaria mais que ele tivesse receio de me tocar.

Elas me perguntaram se eu tinha certeza.

Eu pensei por uns segundos. E respondi prontamente que sim.

Eu já não tinha medo que Edward me tocasse. Eu sabia com absoluta certeza que nunca seria como foi com Jacob e eu estava louca pra ser dele.

- Acho que todas as noites em que eu acordo tendo que me enfiar debaixo do chuveiro, mostram que eu estou mais que pronta. – Respondi corando levemente quando percebi o olhar da cabeleireira em mim.

Alice e Rose deram um sorrisinho de satisfação e pediram mais detalhes sobre o presente que eu queria dar a Edward.

Elas garantiram que já tinham o lugar ideal, pro nosso jantar romântico, segundo Alice. Mas foi impossível fazer ela me dizer onde era.

Voltei ao apartamento, mais do que satisfeita com a mudança de visual.

Exatamente como eu imaginava que seria Virginia Brandon.

Tirei uma foto com meu celular antes de entrar no banho e enviei pra Edward.

Mensagem de Bella Swan: 18:38 h

"_O que acha de Virginia Brandon?"_

Só quando sai do banho, uma hora depois, percebi que ele tinha me respondido.

Mensagem de Edward Cullen: 18:47h

"_Parece que vou encontrar uma nova mulher quando chegar em casa amanha a noite._

_Você está ainda mais linda!"_

Liguei pra Alice na mesma hora.

- Alice, Edward chega amanhã à noite. Não vai dar tempo de preparar a surpresa. – Eu falei assim que ela atendeu ao telefone.

- Claro que vai Bells, ou esqueceu que eu sou Alice Brandon? – Ela respondeu. Sua voz parecia tranqüila e divertida.

- Alice, eu nem sei o que devo vestir...

- Deixa isso comigo, se concentre em buscar o presente e depois me encontre aqui em casa. Eu vou ter tudo pronto a tempo.

No dia seguinte. Eu acordei apressada e sentindo meu estomago embrulhado de nervosismo. Eu ainda não sabia a hora certa que Edward chegaria, mas tentei confiar que Alice conseguiria arrumar tudo antes disso.

Fui até a joalheria buscar o relógio que eu tinha encomendado, antes mesmo de Edward e eu começarmos a namorar. Eu já tinha a intenção de dar isso a ele antes e agora eu não tinha porque esperar mais.

Rose encontrou comigo lá e não pareceu muito surpresa quando eu mostrei o relógio.

Ela tinha ido comigo fazer a encomenda e já tinha uma pequena idéia do que seria. Na ocasião eu expliquei a ela o significado por trás do formato escolhido e ela achou muito romântico.

Eu cheguei ao apartamento de Alice as 11:15h mas ela não estava lá.

O porteiro me deixou subir, porque já me conhecia como irmã do Sr. Swan e eu sabia onde Alice e Jasper guardavam a chave extra.

Rose e eu esperamos por Alice deitadas no sofá da sala.

**Edward Cullen**

Eu cheguei ao aeroporto de Los Angeles por volta das 10:30 h. eu tinha dito a Bella que chegaria só a noite porque queria dar uma olhada no presente que eu tinha escolhido pra ela e ainda teria que encontrar com Alice pra que ela me entregasse a primeira parte da surpresa.

Cheguei ao condomínio fechado menos de 30 minutos depois e fiquei surpreso em encontrar Alice, Jasper e Emmett lá.

- Ed, já está quase tudo pronto. – Alice falou pulando enquanto espalhava algumas almofadas pelo chão e posicionava algumas velas – É claro que seria mais fácil se tivesse moveis nessa casa – Ela fez uma careta – mas eu sou Alice, e sempre dou um jeito.

- O que você está aprontando Alice? Não lembro termos combinado isso – Apontei pra decoração improvisada dela

- Digamos apenas que você não será o único a surpreender essa noite. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso. Vi Jasper bufar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntei já imaginando que ela não tivesse controlado a língua e contado tudo a Bella.

- Bella estará aqui as 20:00h eu já pedi massas e um bom vinho tinto, que deve chegar lá pelas 19:30h. Não estrague tudo Edward!

- Alice, eu não acredito que você contou...

- Arghh Edward, eu não contei nada, só fiz umas adaptações – Ela me interrompeu dando de ombros.

- Agora eu preciso ir... Bella está me esperando. O seu presente está ali. – Ela apontou pro canto onde tinha velas e alguns CDs ao lado de um aparelho de som.

Eu vi uma pequena caixinha preta e corri até lá pra olhar.

Quando abri a caixa, sorri satisfeito. Ainda mais bonito do que eu tinha visto pela foto que Alice e Rosalie me enviaram.

- Obrigado Alice, era exatamente o que eu queria... – Agradeci.

- Agradeça a Rose, ela sabia não me pergunte como, que esse era a escolha perfeita, e agora eu posso garantir que ela estava certíssima.

- As rosas devem chegar mais tarde. Espalhe as pétalas pelo chão e pelas almofadas – Alice falou indo em direção a porta – E vocês dois – ela apontou pra Jasper e Emmet – Estejam bem longe daqui antes das 19:30h

- Alguém pode me dizer o que vai acontecer aqui as 19:30 h ?– Perguntei assim que Alice fechou a porta.

Emmett deu uma gargalhada.

- Parece que minha irmãzinha tem planos para hoje à noite – Jasper respondeu me encarando.

- Ela...ela o que? – Perguntei gaguejando ao entender o que Alice e Bella estavam tramando.

- Como se você não soubesse garanhão – Emmett falou me dando um tapinha no ombro.

- Eu não concordo com essa palhaçada – Jasper começou a dizer parando de frente a mim – Mas é o que ela quer. Portanto, magoe a minha irmã eu mato você! – Ele falou me dando um sorrisinho cínico.

- Não era isso que eu tinha planejado, quando pedi a ajuda de vocês pra essa surpresa – Eu tratei de me explicar logo.

E era verdade. Eu tinha pensado em um jantar sim, mas no meu apartamento e entregar a ela o meu presente e tentar fazer o meu pedido da melhor forma e só depois se ela aceitasse, eu a traria aqui.

- Fica frio Ed, nós sabemos. – Emmett disse enquanto olhava os CDs.

- Eu acho que música clássica se enquadra aqui... – Jasper comentou pegando um dos CDs.

- Eu consigo pensar em uma música ideal. – Falei me aproximando deles e apontando um CD em especial.

A tarde passou rapidamente e como Alice disse. Logo chegaram muitas rosas. Eu não sabia o que fazer com tantas pétalas... Alice sabia ser exagerada quando queria.

Emmett e Jasper me ajudaram a espalhar as pétalas por todo o chão e eu fiquei aliviado em ver que Jazz parecia um pouco animado.

Eles foram embora assim que entregaram o jantar e os vinhos.

Eu corri pra me arrumar.

Avistei uma blusa social branca, acompanhada de uma calça preta e um paletó que estava separado no banheiro.

Alice realmente pensa em tudo!

Tentei parecer o mais casual possível.

Já eram 20:09h. Eu estava em pé esperando por Bella no lado de fora da casa.

Eu me sentia mais nervoso do que nunca estive.

Eu tinha certeza que Alice daria um jeito de Bella chegar aqui, sem saber pra onde estava indo. Mas ainda assim, eu estava nervoso. E se ela não gostasse? Se achasse que eu estava sendo apressado demais?

Esqueci todos os meus questionamentos quando percebi um taxi parando em frente à casa. Consegui ver Bella dizendo algo ao motorista e corri pra abrir a porta pra ela.

Ela estava ainda mais fabulosa do que eu imaginei que ela ficaria dentro daquele vestido azul escuro.

Ele acentuava bem o busto de Bella, mas era leve e solto na saia, o que dava a ela um tom totalmente angelical apesar de muito atraente.

Os cabelos, agora vermelhos, soltos em camadas e levemente ondulados. E uma delicada sandália prateada.

A verdadeira visão do paraíso. O meu paraíso.

Bella corou assim que percebeu que eu a analisava e eu sorri abertamente pra ela.

Eu teria muito que agradecer a Alice amanhã.

**Bella Swan**

Edward parecia estar gostando do que via. Rezei pra que ele sentisse o mesmo quando visse a lingerie que Alice me obrigou a usar.

Levei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele assim que ele parou ao meu lado.

Senti Edward respirar fundo.

- Senti muito a sua falta – Falei soltando ele e olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu também... – Ele disse entrelaçando nossas mãos.

- Eu tinha preparado uma surpresa, mas parece que eu serei o surpreendido aqui hoje a noite... – Edward disse enquanto me guiava até a porta principal de uma casa que eu não conhecia.

Abaixei minha cabeça, envergonha ao lembrar qual era a _minha_ surpresa.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso. – Respondi apontando em direção a casa que estava totalmente escura, com exceção de pequenos pontinhos de luz que eu não conseguia distinguir o que era de longe.

- Ahh isso faz parte da _minha_ surpresa. – Ele respondeu baixinho quando abriu a porta pra mim.

Assim que entrei, senti o cheiro delicioso de rosas misturado com algumas essências que agora eu conseguia ver que vinha das muitas velas acessas pela sala.

Eu parei próximo a porta, maravilhada com o que via.

Toda a grande sala tinha pétalas de rosas espalhadas pelo chão, algumas almofadas grandes e certamente muito confortáveis em um canto mais reservado.

Olhando mais atentamente, percebi uma espécie de carrinho de hotel, com algumas bandejas tampadas em cima e uma garrafa de vinho e outra de Champanhe e duas taças.

E um aparelho de som um pouco mais afastado.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Edward tinha preparado tudo aquilo pra mim. Só pra mim.

- Gosta? – Ele perguntou com cuidado beijando a minha bochecha.

- É lindo Edward! Eu nem sei o que dizer. Obrigada! – Respondi tentando evitar que uma lágrima escorresse.

- Eu tive a ajuda de Alice... – Ele disse beijando novamente o meu rosto e secando a lagrima que insistiu em cair.

- Me lembre de agradecer a ela amanhã – Eu disse virando o meu rosto pra que o beijo agora tocasse os meus lábios.

Edward me abraçou forte e me rodou no ar, sem separar nossos lábios.

Ele caminhou um pouco, ainda me sustentando e parou, terminando o nosso beijo, pra que eu pudesse respirar.

Quase deixei a minha pequena bolsa cair, tentando me manter em pé sobre minhas pernas.

Não tive muito sucesso e Edward pegou a bolsa da minha mão e tacou em cima das almofadas. Ele passou um braço em volta da minha cintura, me mantendo em pé.

Sorri constrangida pra ele.

- Jantar? – Ele perguntou usando um tom formal que me fez sentir borboletas no estômago.

Olhei a bandeja a nossa frente e vi que o cardápio era massas.

Fiquei satisfeita por ser a minha comida predileta. Essa noite não poderia estar sendo melhor.

Sentei-me em meio às almofadas e Edward andou até o aparelho de som e eu pude ouvir uma melodia gostosa que reconheci como sendo uma das musicas prediletas de dele. Claire de Lune.

Edward voltou em silêncio. E me entregou um prato. Esperei que ele se sentasse ao meu lado, logo depois de abrir a garrafa de vinho tinto e servir as duas taças.

Comemos em silêncio, apreciando a música e principalmente a companhia um do outro.

Eu mantive meus olhos nos de Edward por todo o tempo. Sentia meu coração praticamente pular fora do peito.

Ele estava ainda mais lindo.

Como eu o amo! – Era tudo o que eu pensava.

Quando acabamos de comer Edward parecia um pouco nervoso, sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

Alcancei minha bolsa e rapidamente tirei o estojo preto com o relógio que eu daria a ele.

- Eu tenho um presente... – Falei chamando a atenção de Edward que estava concentrado em colocar os pratos de volta no carrinho.

Ele me olhou surpreso. Com os olhos brilhando.

Entreguei o estojo a ele.

Edward abriu a caixa devagar, ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim. Quando estava totalmente aberta ele voltou sua atenção pra ela.

Vi um sorriso de satisfação brotar em seus lábios e saltei um suspiro de alívio.

- É mesmo um _Claddagh_? - Ele perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

- Agora eu entendo o que Alice quis dizer com "era realmente a escolha perfeita" – Ele comentou colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Eu o olhei confusa.

- Eu também tenho um presente – Ele falou se colocando a minha frente.

- Não precisa... – Tentei interromper.

Edward levou um dedo até meus lábios, pedindo silêncio.

-... Na verdade, é mais do que um presente. É um pedido – Ele completou.

Eu esperei tomada pela expectativa.

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, levou a mão até o bolso do seu palito e tirou uma pequena caixinha preta.

Oh céus, eu senti minha respiração falhar.

E- Bella.. .– ele começou a dizer assim que abriu a caixinha e eu pude ver o anel mais lindo que já tinha visto na minha vida. Um _claddagh. _Assim como o relógio que eu dei a ele.

-... Eu não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem você. E eu sei que você pode achar isso tudo apressado demais. Mas eu te amo. Eu te amo desde o primeiro dia em que eu te vi, há dois anos. Não há nada que eu queira mais na minha vida do que ter você ao meu lado...

Eu não consegui impedir as lágrimas de rolarem.

Não importava o que Edward diria, ou o quanto eu me sentiria insegura em aceitar o pedido dele.

Eu nunca teria uma resposta diferente do "Sim" pra dar a ele.

Porque não existia nada que _eu_ quisesse mais na minha vida do que ter ele ao meu lado.

- Isabella Swan, você aceita se casar comigo?

Eu me joguei sobre ele, sentindo minhas lágrimas escorrerem desesperadamente.

Naquele momento eu era a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Edward me segurou apertado, sorrindo contra o meu pescoço.

- Aceita? – ele perguntou novamente.

- SIM!- Eu respondi colocando nossos lábios num beijo urgente.

Edward nos separou, acariciando minha mão esquerda. E com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios colocou o anel no meu dedo.

Ele parecia uma criança completamente realizada.

Eu me permiti olhar admirada o anel. O meu anel. Entendendo completamente todo o significado por trás daquele ato.

Edward estava me entregando o seu coração.

Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. Peguei o relógio que eu tinha dado a ele. E estendi em sua direção.

" _I give you my heart in friendship, Love and loyalty!"_ (eu te dou meu coração em prova de amizade, amor e lealdade)

Citei as palavras gravadas atrás do relógio e que resumiam muito bem o meu ato.

A frase que definia um Claddagh.

Eu não poderia pronunciar palavras mais verdadeiras que essas.

Edward colocou o relógio no pulso.

Voltou seus dedos até a minha aliança e inverteu a posição. Colocando o coração em direção ao meu pulso.

Sorri abertamente pra ele.

Segundo a tradição, usar um anel de Claddagh nessa posição significava que o coração de quem usa o anel pertence completamente a alguém.

Tradicionalmente em se tratando apenas de noivado eu deveria usar o meu com o coração virado em direção aos meus dedos. E apenas após o casamento inverter as posições.

Mas eu tinha acabado de entregar meu coração a Edward. Não importa se estávamos noivos apenas ou quando tempo levaria até que nos casássemos. Meu coração pertenceria sempre a Edward Cullen.

Edward me beijou calmamente, enquanto mantinha uma mão entrelaçada a minha.

Logo pedi passagem para minha língua e Edward concedeu.

Eu estava louca de desejo por ele. Não havia sentindo esperar mais. Não só meu coração, mas todo meu ser pertencia a ele, e eu queria que ele tomasse posse.

Edward me deitou delicadamente sobre as almofadas enquanto aumentava a intensidade do beijo.

Eu já não lembrava mais como respirar.

- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou no meu ouvido com a voz rouca.

- Eu sou sua, Edward. – Respondi puxando o seu rosto pra mim, pra que ele pudesse ver que meus olhos diziam o mesmo que minha boca.

Ele voltou a me beijar intensamente e seus carinhos ganharam um novo ritmo.

Sua mão deixava um rastro de calor e urgência por onde passava.

Edward Levantou me fazendo soltar um muxoxo de insatisfação.

Tirou os sapatos e o paletó, sempre olhando em meus olhos.

Deixei um sorrisinho travesso escapar quando notei o que ele estava fazendo.

Ele se afastou indo em direção ao aparelho de som.

- Edward... – Eu chamei impaciente.

- Eu quero que seja especial – Ele falou trocando o CD.

Não tinha como ser ainda mais especial.

Edward voltou a se deitar ao meu lado, no mesmo instante que uma melodia nova e contagiante tomava conta dos meus ouvidos.

Musica pro post: I Belong to you – Lenny Kravitz

/watch_popup?v=K6GiKwiQXH8

Delicadamente ele encontrou o zíper do meu vestido e o abaixou, distribuindo beijos calmos pelo meu pescoço e ombro.

Meu corpo estremeceu quando Edward retirou o meu vestido.

Eu corei imediatamente.

- Linda! – Ele falou deslizando seus dedos macios suavemente pelos meus seios e analisando minha lingerie.

Eu fechei os meus olhos, sentindo a eletricidade que os dedos de Edward causavam em mim.

- Eu não vou te machucar... – Ele garantiu com a voz firme, mas ainda baixa.

- Eu sei. – Falei abrindo meus olhos e encarando os olhos faiscantes de Edward.

Eles estavam mais escuros e eu tive certeza do quando ele também me queria.

Levei minha mão até o botão da sua camisa e com certa dificuldade consegui abrir todos eles. Edward esperou pacientemente, apenas acariciando meu rosto e dando leves beijos próximo ao vão dos meus seios.

Eu estava queimando por Edward. Eu o queria logo.

Mas sabia que ele seria incrivelmente cavalheiro e amoroso. Pra que eu não tivesse medo.

Essa certeza só me fez amá-lo ainda mais.

Deixei a camisa de Edward escorregar por seus braços e percorri seu abdômen perfeito com minhas mãos tremulas.

Ele é ainda mais lindo do que eu imaginava.

Edward distribui beijos molhados pela minha perna até chegar aos meus pés.

Delicadamente ele tirou as minhas sandálias e voltou a beijar o meu corpo, com uma calma impressionante.

Eu já estava a ponto de implorar pra que ele fosse mais rápido.

Levei minha mão até o botão da sua calça tentando inutilmente abri-la.

Edward sorriu sonoramente ao notar minha dificuldade e abriu ele mesmo o botão, pra logo em seguida tirar a sua calça, ficando apenas de boxer preta.

Um gemido baixo escapou por meus lábios diante daquela visão.

Eu tinha um deus grego. O meu Adônis bem ali na minha frente.

Edward voltou a sorrir e passou a deslizar sua mão por todo o meu corpo, com um pouco mais de urgência.

" Your unconditional Love takes me to paradise" ( Seu amor incondicional me leva ao paraíso)

Ele disse no meu ouvido, junto com a música.

Cravei minhas unhas em suas costas, tentando trazê-lo para mais perto.

Edward soltou o laço que prendia o meu sutiã e deslizou suas mãos pelos meus seios, fitando atentamente os meus olhos. Estudando a minha reação.

Eu corei, mas apertei minhas mãos em suas costas pra que ele entendesse que eu estava bem.

" You make my life complete ( Você torna minha vida completa)

You make me feel so sweet" ( Você faz eu me sentir tão doce)

Ele voltou a acompanhar a letra da musica enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava suavemente meu seio. E a outra mão percorria a lateral do meu corpo.

- Edward... – Eu chamei fazendo com que ele me olhasse.

A princípio ele me olhou parando todos os seus movimentos, mas no momento em que os seus olhos encontraram os meus, ele entendeu o que eu queria.

Ele sorriu e se abaixou sobre mim, levado seus lábios de encontro a minha pele nua.

Imediatamente soltei um gemido de satisfação.

Os beijos de Edward eram ainda melhores que o seu toque.

Seu beijo foi ficando mais quente e molhado e sua mão desceu até meu baixo ventre.

Ahh Céus, eu me sentia tão viva, tão quente.

"I always loved you from the start" (Eu sempre te amei desde o começo)

Edward acompanhava a música, quando sua mão me tocou por baixo da minha calcinha, num toque tão intimo e tão delicioso.

Meu corpo arqueou espontaneamente em direção a sua mão.

Ele desceu seus beijos até a minha barriga e tirou minha calcinha devagar. Dando-me tempo pra me acostumar com a situação ou conhecendo bem Edward, me dando tempo pra parar tudo se eu quisesse.

Mas eu não queria parar.

Não fiz questão alguma de calar os gemidos que teimavam em escapar.

Ele desceu um pouco mais os seus beijos e passou a me beijar delicadamente no mesmo instante que me tocava.

- Oh Céus, Edward! – Eu gemi.

"But I could not figure out

That I had to do it everday" (Mas eu não pude entender que tive que fazer isso todos os dias)

Ele voltou a citar a música.

Isso estava me deixando louca.

- Edward, por favor... – Pedi

Edward voltou seus lábios de encontro aos meus e eu pude sentir em sua boca o quanto eu estava pronta pra ele.

Aprofundei o beijo, prendendo minha mão em seu cabelo no momento em que senti um dedo de Edward me invadir.

Ele manteve o beijo até que precisássemos respirar.

Olhando-me atentamente ele se colocou entre as minhas pernas e eu senti sua excitação.

Eu estava tão louca pra senti-lo em mim que nem vi quando ele tirou sua boxer.

Ele colou nossas testas.

- Se eu te machucar peça-me pra parar e vou parar. – Edward garantiu olhando em meus olhos.

Eu tive certeza que ele pararia se eu pedisse mesmo tomado pela paixão. Mas essa afirmação estava longe de ser testada.

"I belong to you (Eu pertenço a você)

And you, you belong to me too" ( E você, você pertence a mim também.)

Foi a minha vez de acompanhar a musica, num sussurro seguido de um gemido alto, quando Edward me invadiu devagar.

Senti uma pontada de dor e apertei minhas unhas contra a nuca dele.

Edward parou um minuto, beijando meus seios e acariciando meus cabelos, pra que pudesse me acostumar com o seu tamanho.

Logo senti a dor dar lugar ao desejo e tudo o que queria era mais de Edward em mim.

Levei meu quadril de encontro a ele, o fazendo perceber a urgência dos meus movimentos.

- Ahhh Bella! – Ele falou ofegante, com os olhos fechados enquanto começava a se mover devagar por cima de mim.

Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas e não consegui conter um gemido mais alto do que eu pretendia, quando senti Edward ir mais dentro de ir.

- Quer parar? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

Revirei meus olhos, colando ainda mais nossos corpos.

Edward começou a se mover um pouco mais rápido e seus beijos se tornaram mais intensos e quentes.

Eu estava a ponto de ebulição e sabia que ele também.

Meus olhos encontraram os deles e eu senti lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto. Ele diminuiu seus movimentos.

- Eu te amo! – Me apressei a dizer, antes que ele entendesse minhas lágrimas como qualquer outra coisa que não fosse felicidade ou realização.

- Eu também te amo! – Ele respondeu ainda mantendo seus olhos nos meus e notei que ele também tinha os olhos marejados.

Seus movimentos ganharam mais vida e nada mais existia a não ser Edward e eu.

O mundo poderia acabar e eu nem perceberia.

Eu já não ouvia a música se repetindo, ou notava o quanto as velas já estavam gastas.

Todos os meus sentidos estavam concentrados em Edward. Em seus gemidos e lamúrias. E em como meu corpo respondia ao dele toda vez que ele gemia meu nome.

- Ohh Edward... – Eu gemi incrivelmente alto, sentindo todo o meu corpo arquear e uma sensação de êxtase se apossar sobre mim.

Lutei pra regularizar minha respiração, quando Edward investiu mais uma vez sobre mim e senti todo o seu corpo se derramar por cima do meu.

- Bella, minha Bella! – Ele sussurrou se libertando dentro de mim.

Edward deitou ao meu lado, mantendo nossos corpos ainda próximos.

Relaxei sentido seus beijos em meu rosto e me permiti ouvir com atenção a música que voltava a se repetir.

Nossa trilha sonora. E não poderia existir uma melhor.

Eu adormeci ouvindo Edward acompanhar a musica baixinho, me ninando.

Foi a melhor sensação que eu já senti.

Eu estava completa agora que tinha Edward ao meu lado.

...

Acordei com os beijos de Edward pelo meu pescoço e sorri presunçosa pra ele.

Abri os olhos tentando me acostumar com a iluminação do lugar.

Como tudo podia estar tão claro e bem iluminado quando ontem a noite não se conseguia enxergar nada fora de casa?

Percorri com o olhar toda a sala atentamente.

Percebi pela primeira vez o quanto era espaçosa e bem arejada.

E possuía incríveis janelas imensas que permitiam ver toda a propriedade.

Encolhi-me envergonhada. Qualquer pessoa que passasse poderia nos ver.

Edward deu um risinho ainda beijando o meu pescoço.

- Insulfilm, meu amor. Ninguém pode nos ver aqui. – Ele garantiu e parecia estar se divertindo muito com o meu constrangimento.

Voltei a analisar o ambiente despreocupadamente assim que relaxei novamente.

Num canto mais distante de onde estava eu consegui ver grandes portas de correr que davam em uma grande área verde, que eu imaginei ser o jardim, com a diferença que as arvores pareciam estar um pouco mais baixa do que a casa, então lembrei que o taxi percorreu uma pequena ladeira antes de estacionar em frente à casa, mas claro que eu esqueci todos esses detalhes quando avistei Edward esperando por mim.

Também percebi um pequeno reflexo no vidro da porta e deduzi que existia uma piscina do outro lado da porta.

Próximo de onde estávamos tinha uma grande lareira em uma parede que era totalmente branca.

Mais a frente, quase imperceptível de onde nós estamos tinha uma grande escada que possivelmente levava ao segundo andar. Avistei ainda mais algumas portas que eu não sabia onde daria.

Uma linda casa. Extremamente luxuosa apesar de não ter nenhum móvel.

Edward deve ter alugado por uma noite, pra que tivéssemos um momento só nosso.

Privacidade certamente não faltaria ali- Pensei lembrando que passei por imensos portões e alguns seguranças pros quais eu tive que dar o meu nome antes de entrar no condomínio.

- Então, gostou da sua nova casa, futura Senhora Cullen? – Edward perguntou com satisfação me fazendo levantar imediatamente.

Ele manteve o meu sorriso torto predileto e estendeu a mão pra mim, oferecendo um chaveiro lindo que tinha dois corações que se completavam com muitas chaves penduradas.

* * *

><p><strong>FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, CLICANDO NO BOTÃO ABAIXO!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Capítulo 5  Vida nova, velhos conflitos

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 05 – VIDA NOVA, VELHOS CONFLITOS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu poderia afirmar que estava sonhando acordado nesse momento.<p>

Bella estava dormindo ao meu lado, com sua cabeça repousando levemente em meu ombro e uma das suas pernas agarrada a minha. Ela mantinha uma expressão tranquila e eu podia ver alguns pequenos sorrisos, durante seu sono. Isso me deixou feliz e até mesmo aliviado.

Eu confesso que tinha um lado da minha consciência gritando que eu veria o meu anjo ter um sono conturbado e cheio de pesadelos essa noite, assim como nas primeiras noites em que dormimos no meu quarto, há mais de um mês atrás, e por isso me forcei a permanecer acordado velando o seu sono.

- Edward... – Bella sussurrou baixinho.

Acariciei levemente sua bochecha, enquanto mantinha um sorriso besta no meu rosto, por notar que ela ainda estava dormindo e possivelmente sonhando comigo, o mesmo sorriso idiota que me manteve acordado na noite antes que tivesse que ir até Nova York e deixar Bella aqui sozinha.

Eu me deixei perder na perfeição do nosso primeiro momento junto.

Bella estava ainda mais perfeita do que eu imaginei. Não que eu estivesse preocupado em não gostar, quando esse momento chegasse. Eu tinha total certeza que eu amaria de qualquer forma. Mas a forma como ela se entregou a mim, tão segura do que queria e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil, mesmo que negasse isso veementemente, deixou-me completamente desarmado e mais entregue do que eu imaginei que estaria.

Quando eu disse a Jasper e Emmet que eu não tinha essa intenção quando pensei que propor Bella em casamento, eu estava sendo sincero. Para ser ainda mais sincero, eu tinha medo desse momento, provavelmente mais medo do que a própria Bella. Porque eu não sabia como conduzir a situação, como deixar ela a vontade, ou ainda como eu reagiria se ela tivesse uma crise de pânico na hora... e mesmo depois de entender as claras intenções dela, por trás da surpresa armada com Alice, eu ainda pretendia reverter a situação e apenas fazer o meu pedido.

Bella se mexeu um pouco, colocando seu corpo de lado ao meu, suavemente puxei meu braço de volta, para não incomodá-la. Soltei o relógio do meu pulso e encarei feliz as palavras gravadas na parte de trás.

"_I give you my heart, in friendship, Love and loyalty."_

As palavras que me desarmaram completamente.

Como eu poderia pensar em resistir a Bella, quando ela me entregava seu coração?

Eu decidi naquele momento, que se era isso que ela queria, era isso que eu daria ela.

Ainda sim, eu tentei ser o mais gentil possível, mas depois de um tempo foi impossível não me entregar por completo ao ouvir os seus gemidos e sussurros.

Mas assim que ela adormeceu eu entrei em pânico. E se ela não tivesse gostado? E se de alguma forma, isso trouxesse a ela aquelas malditas lembranças?

Notei Bella se encolher um pouco e sua testa se franzir. Entrei em desespero na mesma hora, imaginando que seus sonhos tranquilos estivessem dando lugar aos seus pesadelos. Instintivamente a abracei apertado, tentando de alguma forma manter todos os seus medos afastados, imediatamente ela relaxou, e então passado o pânico eu apenas deduzi que talvez ela estivesse com frio.

Estiquei-me em direção as nossas roupas que ainda estavam no chão e apanhei a minha blusa.

Deslizei delicadamente minha mão pela lateral do seu corpo nu. Linda!

Minha Bella.

Ela logo seria a minha Bella, minha esposa. Esse pensamento me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Com cuidado passei a blusa por seus braços delicados e abotoei os primeiros botões, fazendo o possível para não acordá-la, acariciei um pouco os seus cabelos antes de me levantar.

Vesti novamente minha calça e enquanto Bella dormia, decidi dá uma olhada completa no presente que eu entregaria para ela assim que ela acordasse.

Caminhei até a sala ao lado, aonde tinha deixado minha pequena mala, e apanhei os chaveiros que eu tinha providenciado.

Depois de uma volta rápida pela casa, voltei satisfeito até onde Bella estava.

Realmente é uma belíssima casa. Talvez Bella a ache um pouco exagerada demais. Mas eu quero que ela tenha apenas o melhor, e é isso que ela terá.

Deitei ao lado dela novamente. O sol já iluminava toda a sala e seus cabelos vermelhos estavam me hipnotizando. Eu a abracei e fiquei admirado quando vi pequenos flashs de luz na sua mão esquerda. Os raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas e batiam em seu anel, faziam com que pequenos brilhos aparecessem. Sorri pra isso. O meu anel. O meu coração que agora mais do que nunca pertencia a Bella.

Comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro delicioso de morangos em seu cabelo.

Bella esboçou um sorriso presunçoso e eu percebi que ela estava acordada. Ela piscou algumas vezes, provavelmente tentando se acostumar com a claridade do lugar.

Na hora em que ela vasculhou toda a sala atentamente e encontrou as grandes janelas, vi todo o seu corpo encolher e seu rosto corar imediatamente.

Dei mais um beijo em seu pescoço, tentando mantê-la relaxada, mas fui incapaz de conter um sorriso. Bella apesar de tudo pelo o que tinha passado, ainda era tão inocente e tímida, e eu espero que ela nunca perca isso.

- Insulfilm, meu amor. Ninguém pode nos ver aqui – garanti antes que ela saísse correndo tentando se esconder.

Quando ela relaxou, voltou a percorrer o olhar por todo o ambiente.

Eu gostaria de decifrar o que ela estava pensando agora. Mas só tinha uma forma de fazer isso.

Levei minha mão até o bolso da calça e tirei os chaveiros.

- Então, gostou da sua nova casa, futura Senhora Cullen? – Perguntei num misto de alegria e apreensão.

Bella saltou do meu lado e me encarou confusa. Ofereci os dois chaveiros a ela, mantendo o meu sorriso no rosto, tentando manter toda a situação sobre controle, quando ela realmente entendesse o que eu estava fazendo.

Ela estendeu a mão receosa e pegou os chaveiros.

A visão de Bella na minha frente, com seus cabelos embolados e seu rosto ligeiramente corado enquanto ela vestia apenas a minha camisa, estava me deixando louco.

Desviei meu olhar do seu corpo e lentamente me levantei parando ao seu lado.

Passei um braço em volta da sua cintura e encostei meu queixo em sua cabeça.

- Esse é seu... – coloquei um dedo em cima do coração um pouco maior que tinha uma abertura no centro –... e esse é o meu. – deslizei o dedo sobre o outro coração que se encaixaria no dela.

Bella sorriu abertamente ao ver que os dois corações se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Em seguida ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços me fitando, claramente esperando uma explicação.

Limpei a garganta, tentando achar as palavras certas.

- Hum... o que acha? Quero dizer, eu escolhi essa, mas você ainda pode dá uma olhada nas outras e... – Talvez ela não tivesse gostado.

- Eu não estou entendendo Edward – ela me interrompeu.

-... Eu fiquei em duvida entre outras duas, das cinco que Emmet e Jasper selecionaram, e eu ainda tenho todas as fotos no meu e-mail, então nós ainda podemos escolher outra.

- Emmet e Jasper? Outras cinco?

- Edward, você não está me dizendo que comprou essa casa pra mim não é? - Ela perguntou e sua voz parecia furiosa.

**Bella Swan**.

Eu realmente me recusava a acreditar que ele estava me dizendo que tinha comprado essa casa, muito menos que ele tinha comprado essa casa para mim.

É claro que eu tinha gostado da casa, quem não gostaria? Luxuosa demais pro meu gosto, é claro. Mas eu não esperaria nada diferente vindo de Edward.

O problema é que eu tinha acabado de dar a ele, um relógio simples e bem barato se comparado com o anel que eu estava usando agora, que apesar de toda a minha falta de conhecimento sobre jóias, eu poderia jurar que tinha no mínimo uma pedra preciosa ali. E ele estava me dando uma casa? Não uma casa qualquer, mas pelo o pouco que eu conseguia ver, uma mansão, que deve ter custado milhões. Como eu poderia retribuir algo assim?

- Pra nós. – ele respondeu parecendo triste com a minha reação.

Eu bufei. "Pra nós" significava que ele realmente tinha comprado pra mim.

Imediatamente eu me senti frustrada. Eu não tinha nada a oferecer a Edward. E definitivamente, eu estava me sentindo ainda mais inferior do que eu já tinha consciência que era.

E mesmo lutando pra bloquear qualquer outro pensamento que não fosse apenas o fato de ser um presente desnecessário e caro demais, eu me senti beirando um abismo.

- Eu não posso aceitar. – falei colocando os chaveiros de volta na mão dele e escondendo meu rosto com meu cabelo, pra que ele não visse as minhas lagrimas de frustração.

- Eu devia ter perguntado o que você achava antes, me desculpe – ele pediu segurando o meu braço, mas eu conhecia muito bem esse tom de voz. Ele estava decepcionado. Eu me odiei por sermos tão diferentes, eu nem se quer podia aceitar um presente do meu futuro marido, sem ter medo que ele me achasse interesseira como todas as outras mulheres que passaram pela sua vida. Ou ainda, sem ter medo da minha própria reação.

- Não! – eu respondi – Você devia ter alguém como você ao seu lado.

Soltei o meu braço e me abaixei pegando o meu vestido e lingerie que estavam espalhados pelo chão. Sentindo meu rosto sendo inundado pelas lagrimas.

Como eu poderia me casar com Edward assim?

- Tudo bem, eu posso entregar a casa hoje mesmo, se é o que você quer...

- Como nós vamos lidar com isso Edward... – eu comecei ainda sem olhar pra ele -... quando eu já estou morando no seu apartamento, sem que você permita que eu ajude pelo menos nas despesas? E isso já é mais do que eu posso aceitar... – me virei em sua direção e encontrei o seu olhar triste. Eu me odiei mais um pouco por isso.

- Vê? Como eu posso aceitar uma casa como essa quando eu não tenho nada a te oferecer?

Edward abriu a boca e estava prestes a dizer algo.

- Eu não quero que pense que eu estou com você apenas pelo o que você é, ou o que você tem – completei com um fio de voz.

Ele andou até mim.

- Absurda! Você é completamente absurda! – Ele falou colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás de uma das minhas orelhas, mas sua voz estava seria e aborrecida.

- Você já me deu tudo o que eu preciso Bella...

Eu o olhei cética.

- Você me deu seu coração e todo o seu amor, e me devolveu a vida de verdade e me deixou te tocar, quando eu sei o quanto isso foi difícil pra você, porque eu não posso te dar uma casa, quando você aceitou ser minha esposa?

Sim, eu tinha entregue meu coração a Edward e eu deixei ele me tocar, e foi ainda melhor do que eu imaginava. E nem por um momento eu pensei em desistir, eu não me sentia sufocada e amedrontada quando ele estava por cima de mim. Mas eu me sentia assim agora. Era como se todos os gritos que eu consegui reprimir durante tanto tempo, estivessem prestes a se libertar.

Um lado da minha mente gritava que ele tinha razão, mas um lado mais forte vagou pras malditas lembranças dos meus dezesseis anos, quando tudo começou a dar errado, justamente por aceitar um maldito presente.

- Eu não estou à venda! – exasperei enquanto me encolhia no chão, abraçando os meus joelhos.

Eu ainda tinha consciência de que Edward estava li e que as minhas palavras não eram pra ele. Mas eu só conseguia enxergar flashes.

_Eu estava feliz. Dezesseis anos... _

_Jasper e Eu tínhamos planejado ir até Port Angeles com Alice e Rose, e eu nem me importaria em servir de Barbie hoje, eu só queria um tempo com os meus amigos._

_Eu desci as escadas correndo e sorrindo. Cheguei até a sala e encontrei Jasper jogado no sofá conversando tranquilamente com Jacob, eles eram melhores amigos e eu sempre tive um carinho grande por ele._

_- Hey Bells, feliz aniversário! – ele falou me abraçando apertado e com um sorriso lindo._

_- Ahh Jake, obrigada... – agradeci sincera - ...Nós vamos até Port Angeles, não quer vir conosco?_

_- Claro... mas antes venha receber o seu presente... – ele falou me puxando em direção a porta._

_Do lado de fora, estava Charlie e Renée e eles mantinham um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, Jasper nos seguiu animado._

_Eu congelei quando encontrei uma Chevy vermelha, linda._

_- Jake? – eu chamei incrédula._

_- Hum... o que acha? – ele começou me estendeu a mão, oferecendo um chaveiro com um lindo lobo - ...eu escolhi esse, mas você ainda pode dar uma olhada nos outros._

Encolhi-me mais um pouco, agarrando meus cabelos e me balançando pra frente e pra trás. As mesmas palavras ecoando na minha cabeça. Senti braços me envolver e me afastei receosa.

_- Ahh Jacob, é linda! Eu não sei o que dizer, não precisava – eu disse abraçando apertado o meu amigo._

_- Precisava sim, agora vamos dar uma volta no seu carro, eu quero uma carona._

_Eu não consegui conter o meu entusiasmo. Jacob sempre soube da minha preferência por caminhonetes e certamente Jasper deve ter comentado com ele, sobre como eu fiquei encantada com uma Chevy, quando fomos até Port Angeles algumas semanas antes._

_- Como eu posso agradecer Jake? – eu perguntei pulando em cima dele, com um grande sorriso idiota nos lábios._

_Jacob levou suas mãos até a minha cintura e colou nossos lábios suavemente. _

_Era o meu primeiro beijo, e eu não sabia se devia permitir ou não, mas eu simplesmente retribui e esse foi o meu primeiro grande erro, que me levou a tudo o que aconteceu depois._

- Não Jacob, Não! – eu me ouvi gritar

**Edward Cullen**

Eu levei um tempo pra entender o que estava acontecendo bem na minha frente.

O ataque de pânico, que eu temia que Bella tivesse quando eu a tocasse, ela estava tendo agora, mas por causa da casa? Não fazia sentido pra mim.

Ela se encolheu e abraçou os joelhos. Eu a abracei tentando afastar seja lá o que tivesse perturbando ela.

Quando ela começou agarrar os seus cabelos e se balançar pra frente e para trás, eu entrei em desespero.

Durante todo o tempo em que Bella esteve ao meu lado desde que chegou em Los Angeles, eu nunca tinha presenciado uma reação assim. Nem mesmo quando tentei fazer com que ela me contasse o que tinha acontecido em Forks, logo que nos conhecemos e Emmet me disse que ela sempre agiu normalmente todas as vezes que alguém tocava nesse assunto, e Jasper se orgulhava disso. Bella era forte.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo e eu só conseguia chegar a uma conclusão: era minha culpa.

- Meu amor, me desculpa ta tudo bem... não tem mais casa nenhuma Bella – eu repetia frases sem sentido no seu ouvido, mas ela parecia não ouvir.

- Não Jacob, Não! – eu ouvi ela gritar.

O ódio me consumiu mais uma vez. Era uma maldita lembrança. Nesse momento eu só queria quebrar a cara do infeliz do Black.

- Shii Bella, eu não sei o que você está lembrando mais não é a mesma coisa... – eu repeti inúmeras vezes no seu ouvido até que ela começou a se acalmar e parar de se balançar.

Eu a trouxe pro meu colo e voltei a repetir as mesmas palavras. Ela soltou um soluço e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- Eu sei... me desculpe – Bella pediu baixinho no meu ouvido.

- Shii, tudo bem meu amor, eu vou entregar a casa hoje mesmo. Por favor, só se acalme...

- Eu... eu sei que... sei que não é a mesma coisa... eu só... só não posso fazer tudo errado novamente – ela gaguejou me abraçando apertado.

Eu não sabia sobre o que ela estava falando de fato, mas eu sabia que ela estava se culpando mais uma vez. Eu queria gritar com ela e dizer que eu não toleraria que ela continuasse com isso, mas eu não podia. Eu tinha que mostrar a ela, que não era culpa dela.

Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e levou uma das mãos ao meu cabelo.

- Não era uma casa... era uma Chevy... eu achei bonita e... e.. e eu aceitei... me desculpe – ela disse ainda com voz de choro.

Eu deixei as minhas próprias lágrimas escorrerem.

Bella estava com medo. Medo de aceitar a casa e que eu no fim, fizesse o mesmo que ele fez a ela.

- Eu sei que você não é ele. Desculpe-me meu amor, me desculpe, por favor...

Eu peguei seu rosto e levantei em direção ao meu, olhando bem em seus olhos.

- Eu não sou ele Bella... – Eu sei que ela sabe disso, mas eu precisava dizer – Eu não estou tentando te comprar, eu nunca faria o mesmo que ele, por favor, confie em mim. – eu pedi desesperado.

- Eu confio, eu juro que eu confio...

- É só uma casa Bella, mas se você não se sente confortável com ela, nós devolvemos. Não é nada mais do que um presente, sem segundas intenções – fiz questão de garantir.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e desviou o olhar.

- Sem segundas intenções? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Sem segundas intenções. – Respondi prontamente.

- Não vai querer morar aqui então? – ela perguntou olhando pro colo.

Eu não respondi. O que estava acontecendo agora?

Essa era a reação que eu estava esperando de inicio, mas depois de do que aconteceu, isso só estava me deixando mais nervoso.

Ela olhou pra mim e eu vi o quanto ela estava triste.

- Não se você não quiser. – eu respondi cauteloso.

Bella corou e desviou o olhar novamente.

- Eu estraguei tudo, me desculpe!

E então, eu entendi. Ela estava tentando me confortar, mais uma vez.

- É realmente extravagante, mas muito bonita...

Eu deixei escapar um sorriso. Exatamente o que eu sabia que ela diria.

- Você não estragou nada. Você foi perfeita!– falei sabendo que ela se referia a nossa noite quando disse que tinha estragado tudo. E essa era uma mentira tão grande. Nada estragaria o momento que nós tivemos, e eu queria que ela soubesse disso. - Nós podemos achar algo que te agrade mais ou ficamos no apartamento mesmo. – falei sinceramente e convencido que essa casa foi uma péssima idéia.

Na verdade não importa o lugar desde que ela esteja comigo.

**Bella Swan**

Eu mantive minha cabeça no vão do pescoço de Edward, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia olhar em seus olhos e ver a tristeza que eu tinha causado a ele.

Eu tinha estragado a nossa noite. Como sempre eu estava estragando tudo.

Permanecemos em silencio por algum tempo. Eu aproveitei pra pensar em tudo o que eu já tinha vivido até aqui, desde o primeiro dia em que sai de Forks.

Depois que finalmente eu consegui convencer Jasper de não ir até lá. Eu nunca mais me permiti chorar ou lamentar nada. Não na frente de ninguém. Nunca, nem por um momento, eu quis que alguém me consolasse ou sentisse pena de mim.

Eu tentei me convencer de que era por isso que eu tive essa reação idiota e acabei estragando o melhor momento que eu já tive na vida.

Mas a verdade é que eu estava apenas sendo egoísta, como sempre.

Tão egoísta quanto no dia em que eu proibi meus amigos de comentarem qualquer coisa sobre Forks, com a desculpa de que eu não queria que eles ficassem pensando sobre isso o tempo todo. Mas a verdade é que _eu_ não queria ficar pensando nisso o tempo todo.

Tão egoísta quanto no dia em que eu ignorei a tristeza de Alice e Jasper e me mudei pra um apartamento alugado, com desculpa idiota que eles precisavam de privacidade. Mas na verdade, _eu_ precisava de privacidade para ter meus malditos pesadelos e ataques sem que ninguém visse e se preocupasse.

Exatamente como eu estava sendo egoísta agora. Impedindo que Edward tivesse a casa que ele queria ter, usando a desculpa infeliz que eu não poderia retribuir esse presente, ou tendo uma maldita crise histérica. Quando na verdade, eu estava apenas tentando fugir de todos os meus medos, mais uma vez.

- Vamos meu anjo... – Edward disse nos levantando.

Olhei pra ele e eu ainda podia ver a tristeza e a decepção em seu rosto.

Eu não seria egoísta com Edward também. Ele é mais importante do que qualquer medo idiota.

- Não vai me mostrar a casa? – eu perguntei tentando soar confiante e me chutei mentalmente quando minha voz falhou.

Ele ignorou o que eu disse e caminhou até as nossas roupas.

Eu respirei fundo.

- Edward... – chamei decidida.

Ele voltou o seu corpo na minha direção, mas ainda sem me olhar.

- Me desculpe... – pedi mais uma vez sincera.

Ele finalmente me olhou.

- Eu quero conhecer a casa agora... – fiquei um pouco surpresa pela confiança na minha voz.

- Não precisa fazer isso Bella. Eu já disse podemos continuar no mesmo apartamento...

- Não, não podemos... – minha voz saiu mais alta e agoniada do que eu pretendia.

Edward me olhou cauteloso. Eu me obriguei a me acalmar, antes que ele chegasse à conclusão que eu estava tendo um novo ataque.

- Ainda é o meu presente, não é? – perguntei calmamente.

Ele caminhou de volta ao meu lado e me abraçou.

- Eu realmente quero fazer dar certo Edward. – falei em seu ouvido.

Eu precisava fazer com nossa historia desse certo. Eu não me permitiria estragar tudo agora.

- Ainda vai dar certo, meu amor, mesmo em outra casa – ele respondeu calmamente.

Eu o abracei apertado sabendo que ele estava fazendo o seu melhor pra me deixar confortável e sem receios.

- Eu quero...

Ele sorriu pra mim e negou com a cabeça.

- Eu quero! – repeti tentando fazer com que ele acreditasse.

Edward só me abraçou mais apertado.

Eu fechei meus olhos e por um minuto eu me deixei imaginar como seria a nossa vida ali naquela casa. E tudo na minha fantasia parecia tão bom e feliz. Por que eu tinha estragado tudo?

- Eu realmente quero, por favor... – falei contra o peito dele já sentindo minhas lagrimas querendo voltar.

Alguma coisa no meu tom de voz fez Edward me soltar e me olhar com um pequeno sorriso cauteloso nos lábios.

- Você realmente quer? Não precisa fazer isso só por mim...

Eu pensei por segundo, e eu realmente queria. Não aquela casa em especial, mas eu queria a minha felicidade ao lado de Edward. E talvez essa casa nos traga isso. Por que não tentar? Eu precisava pelo menos tentar.

- Eu quero, eu quero – repeti convencida.

Edward me deu meu sorriso torto predileto e eu sorri pra ele em resposta.

Talvez eu ainda pudesse salvar o dia.

...

Nós já estávamos a caminho do apartamento de Edward, dividindo o mesmo taxi. Eu insisti em passar num mercado próximo do prédio, porque pensei em fazer algo para o jantar, na tentativa de realmente salvar o nosso dia.

Eu desci do taxi sorrindo enquanto Edward seguiu até em casa, depois de eu explicar que não queria paparazzi me fotografando no mercado e que isso provavelmente aconteceria se Edward Cullen estivesse ao meu lado, fazendo compras no meio da tarde.

Assim, que entrei no mercado, me arrependi dessa decisão. O vestido e o salto alto que eu estava usando, combinado com anel no meu dedo, só fez chamar a atenção.

Caminhei de cabeça baixa empurrando o carrinho, até a sessão de frios.

Rapidamente peguei os tipos de queijo eu lembrava que seria necessário pra preparar o fondue. Em seguida fui à sessão de doces e peguei chocolate ao leite e meio amargo para o fondue de chocolate.

Antes de me dirigir ao caixa peguei algumas frutas.

Em menos de trinta minutos eu já estava em casa e tentando ao máximo tirar o rubor que tomou conta do meu rosto, com todas aquelas pessoas me olhando.

Deixei os pacotes na cozinha e caminhei até o quarto a procura de Edward.

Ele estava lá, deitado na cama, dormindo tranquilamente, vestindo apenas a sua boxer preta. Eu tive que reprimir a vontade de acordá-lo com beijos nada castos e decidi me concentrar em preparar o jantar.

Tomei um banho rápido e novamente vesti a camisa de Edward que estava jogada no chão.

Eu não poderia negar que é confortável e ainda posso sentir o cheiro dele em mim. É apenas unir o útil ao agradável.

Concentrei-me em fazer o jantar, cantarolando alguma musica.

Depois de algumas horas eu já tinha tudo pronto e estava realmente cheirando bem.

Pensei por alguns minutos em arrumar a mesa, mas decidi que podíamos comer no quarto.

Voltei ao quarto e Edward ainda dormia tranquilamente.

Arrumei com cuidado, os dois foundes em cima de uma mesa ao lado da cama. Tentando ser cuidadosa o suficiente para não me queimar, o que seria bem típico de mim, e ao mesmo tempo não acordar Edward. Não ainda.

Quando achei que estava bom. Fui até a sala e caminhei em direção ao pequeno bar que Edward mantinha ali... dificilmente eu o vi usar esse espaço do apartamento, mas ainda sim, era repleto dos mais vários tipos de bebida. Fiquei feliz em encontrar um belo vinho do porto.

Ajeitei a garrafa de vinho e duas taças ao lado do fondue e me aconcheguei ao lado de Edward suavemente.

Assim, como ele fez mais cedo, distribui beijos por seu pescoço e deslizei minha mão por seu cabelo.

- Hum... eu poderia acordar assim sempre... – ele falou ainda de olhos fechados.

Eu posso garantir que adoraria acordá-lo assim, sempre.

- Então Sr. Preguiçoso, que tal um belo jantar?

Edward me abraçou e nos rodou na cama, se colocando por cima de mim.

- E qual seria o cardápio? – ele perguntou me fitando.

Eu responderia prontamente, se ele não estivesse tentando me desconcentrar com seus beijos no lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Fondue... – eu respondi depois de um longo tempo, tentando manter minha respiração tranquila e meu raciocínio coerente.

- Eu posso pensar em algo melhor...

Eu sorri vitoriosa. Eu salvaria a noite, pelo menos.

- Minha comida é tão ruim assim? – fingi o meu melhor tom de desapontamento.

- Fondue? Parece ótimo! – ele falou se sentando na cama e desviando o olhar.

Não consegui reprimir um sorriso.

Colei meu peito em suas costas e levei minha boca até o se ouvido enquanto espalmei seu peito com uma de minhas mãos.

- 4 queijos parece bom pra você? – perguntei em um sussurro.

Edward estremeceu.

- Ou talvez apenas a sobremesa? – falei agora no outro ouvido e por fim me permitir mordiscar sua orelha, como ele tinha feito comigo.

- Bella...

- Mas seria um desperdício tão grande ignorar toda essa delicia... – me afastei engatinhando pela cama em direção a mesa ao lado e apontando para o nosso jantar.

O olhar de Edward estava preso em minhas pernas e então eu percebi que vestia sua camisa, e a minha posição certamente não estava ajudando muito com a tarefa de apenas jantar.

Sentei-me comportadamente, tentando esconder o rubor que queimava minha bochecha.

- Você realmente fica muito sexy, vestindo apenas a minha camisa – ele falou passando um dedo pela minha bochecha e com sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Eu não estou vestindo apenas a sua camisa – retruquei fazendo um biquinho.

Edward gargalhou.

- Eu sei... e merda Bella, azul?

Oww. Talvez meu rosto agora estive em algum tom de azul também.

Limpei minha garganta.

- Abre o vinho?

- Acho melhor me vestir primeiro... – ele falou se levantando da cama e caminhando em direção ao closet.

- Onde estão todas as suas coisas?

Edward perguntou, voltando a cama, agora vestindo uma camiseta e uma bermuda.

Eu pensei por um minuto que talvez devesse vestir alguma coisa também, mas considerando meus planos para salvar a noite, isso seria desnecessário.

- Eu estive bem ocupada nas ultimas semanas, então ainda não voltei ao meu apartamento, tudo o que tenho aqui, são as coisas que Alice trouxe... – respondi sincera.

Eu realmente estive ocupada e cansada demais, pelo menos durante as primeiras 3 semanas... mas eu poderia ter arranjado a mudança nos últimos dias, se eu não estivesse receosa em voltar ao meu apartamento sem alguma companhia.

É claro, que isso, é apenas consequência de todos os avisos idiotas e super protetores de Jasper, que fez questão de me dizer todos os dias, que não era pra ir até lá sozinha. E como eu não queria me sentir dependente de ninguém, eu decide por não voltar lá, até que Edward estivesse de volta. Eu poderia pedir a ele pra ir comigo...

- E agora, eu vou estar ocupada decorando aquela casa imensa... – eu completei na esperança de arrancar algum sorriso de Edward, que não parecia muito satisfeito com a minha primeira resposta.

Deu certo. Ele sorriu pra mim...

- Você ainda pode contratar alguma decoradora. – ele deu de ombros, como se não se importasse.

Revirei olhos. Sabendo muito bem o que ele de fato queria.

_- Edward, essa casa é imensa! Não precisamos de tantos cômodos..._

_- Sabe o que seria maravilhoso? Se você decorasse todos eles, a sua maneira..._

Sorri pra lembrança dos olhos verdes de Edward brilhando quando me disse isso essa tarde.

- Edward? – eu chamei e ele me olhou enquanto abria a garrafa de vinho. -... será que você poderia ir até lá comigo... quero dizer, eu realmente vou precisar de mais algumas coisas agora... – pedi fitando o colchão.

O colchão ao meu lado afundou e vi Edward estender a mão com uma taça cheia pra mim. Peguei a taça ainda sem levantar o olhar.

- No seu apartamento? – eu podia sentir o receio na voz dele.

Então, eu senti quando ele sorriu discretamente, provavelmente entendendo o que eu não estava disposta a explicar mais claramente.

- Claro! Quando você quiser... – ele garantiu animado e eu olhei pra ele finalmente. O meu sorriso torto predileto estava lá novamente.

Começamos a comer, conversando animadamente. Edward me contou como foi o processo de filmagem em Nova York e reclamou aborrecido por ter que refazer algumas cenas na ultima semana.

É claro que toda a nossa paz e privacidade não durou muito tempo.

O meu celular e o de Edward começou a tocar insistentemente antes mesmo de começarmos a comer o fondue de chocolate.

Ignoramos os toques por algum tempo. Até que eu me irritei e resolvi atender sabendo muito bem quem seria.

Peguei meu celular que ainda estava dentro da bolsa e o de Edward jogado em cima do sofá. Revirei os olhos pros nomes piscando nos visores.

Alice e Emmet.

Joguei o celular pra Edward e atendi finalmente o meu.

- Eu não vou te contar nada... – falei assim que levei o telefone até a minha orelha.

- Ahh Bella, isso não é justo! – Alice reclamou do outro lado.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Emmet, por favor, não seja tão indiscreto... – ouvi Edward responder ao telefone.

Pelo menos ele também teria que lidar uma versão fofoqueira de Alice.

- Eu acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda... – falei usando a minha arma secreta. Se tinha alguma coisa capaz de desviar a atenção de Alice da minha noite de amor com Edward, essa coisa seria compras, e eu tenho certeza que ela ficaria eufórica com a ideia de me ajudar a decorar a casa nova. – Você provavelmente já sabe que Edward comprou uma casa nova... – Alice deu uma risadinha, confirmando minha afirmação - ... Ele quer que eu decore, mas eu não entendo muito dessas co..

- Você quer que eu decore pra você? – ela praticamente gritou do outro lado.

E eu fui capaz de visualizar a minha fadinha pulando animada pra minha oferta.

- Na verdade Alice, eu queria que você me ajudasse a decorar... – falei sorrindo.

- Dá no mesmo. – ela respondeu animada. – mas não tente desviar do assunto Bella... – eu bufei, minha arma secreta não tinha funcionado -... eu posso fazer o seu vestido de noiva?

Eu engasguei. Edward me olhou preocupado e eu lancei a ele um olhar questionador ao mesmo tempo em que balancei minha mão esquerda em sua direção. Ele sorriu sem graça e desviou o olhar.

- Ainda não temos uma data Alice...

- Melhor assim, isso me dá tempo...

Eu definitivamente não quero que Alice transforme meu casamento em um grande acontecimento.

- Lice, por favor, eu quero algo muito simples e nós realmente não temos...

- Nem vem Bella, um casamento não pode ser simples... – ela me interrompeu – muito menos um casamento com Edward Cullen.

- Mas esse será! – Minha voz saiu mais áspera do que eu pretendia e Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

- Não precisamos nos preocupar com isso agora... primeiro a casa então? – ela falou ainda animada.

Concordei e finalmente consegui desligar o telefone.

Voltei pro lado de Edward e esperei até que ele também conseguiu desligar.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha novamente.

- Alice quer um casamento de cinema... – falei de mau humor.

- Bom, nós somos estrelas do cinema, não é de se estranhar. – ele comentou rindo.

- Você é uma estrela do cinema – apontei ainda mal humorada.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Mas eu também não acho que um grande evento se encaixe aqui... – ele continuou ignorando o meu humor. – você sabe, eu também não gosto de toda essa exposição.

Suspirei aliviada. Eu poderia frear Alice, mas se Edward quisesse um casamento cheio de pompa eu não poderia negar.

- Você já pensou em alguma data? – perguntei sem muita animação, apenas pra dissipar o clima chato que tinha ficado.

Edward me olhou surpreso. Seus olhos brilharam. Mas depois ele desviou o olhar.

Isso estava me irritando. Ele queria dizer algo, mas estava se controlando.

- Você pode escolher...

- Sabe Edward, você também pode escolher...

- Eu tinha pensado em algo em torno de 23 de julho...

Aí está o que ele queria dizer o tempo todo.

- 23 de julho?

- Mas talvez não seja uma boa data então...

23 de julho seria daqui a quase dois meses. Eu realmente não entendo a presa.

- Eu só pensei que talvez... bom... foi o dia em... – ele tentou justificar quando eu me mantive em silencio.

- Foi o dia em que nos conhecemos, eu sei. – completei.

Eu até me sentia emocionada que Edward se lembrasse do dia exato em que nos conhecemos, mas eu ainda não conseguia entender porque ele tinha tanta pressa.

- Isso seria em menos de dois meses, não acho que eu consiga decorar a casa em tão pouco tempo. – falei remexendo o fondue de chocolate, tentando me distrair.

Edward deu de ombros mais uma vez. Eu espetei um morango no garfo e afundei no chocolate derretido.

- De qualquer forma, essa não seria uma boa data mesmo...

Eu larguei o garfo e olhei pra ele.

-... Eu nem deveria ter sugerido isso. – ele continuou e eu não gostei do tom de voz que ele estava usando. -... provavelmente esse dia não te traz boas lembranças.

Eu franzi a testa, tentando entender o raciocínio de Edward.

23 de julho foi o dia em que nos conhecemos, porque eu não teria boas lembranças? Quer dizer, eu estava sentada no meio fio chorando, quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, mas eu lembro bem o efeito que os olhos dele tiveram sobre mim logo na primeira vez. Eu tinha boas lembranças. Exceto pelo fato de que eu estava chorando porque eu estava sozinha em Los Angeles, depois de ter deixado tudo pra trás em Forks...

- Na verdade isso foi no dia 22, então dia 23 de julho não me trás nenhuma lembrança ruim. – garanti tentando soar indiferente quando entendi ao que ele se referia. – Eu realmente só não entendo porque temos que ter tanta pressa...

- Eu só gostaria de poder te chamar de Sra. Cullen logo – ele falou me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Sra Cullen? Até que soava bem... Sorri largamente pro meu pensamento.

- Será que Alice consegue fazer um vestido até 23 de julho? – perguntei colando meus lábios nos dele.

Edward sorriu pra mim e me beijou ardentemente.

Eu realmente achava que era um pouco rápido demais. Mas que diferença ia fazer se o casamento acontecesse em 2 meses ou 2 anos? Eu já estava morando com Edward. Bom, tecnicamente até hoje, eu estava apenas morando no apartamento de Edward... E sinceramente algo me diz que o fato de que agora vamos mesmo morar juntos é um dos motivos que justificam a pressa dele.

Definitivamente, muito moralista e careta pra um astro do cinema moderno.

- Mas você vai ter que me ajudar a convencer Alice que queremos algo simples... – falei um pouco sem ar, quando nos soltamos.

Ele sorriu assentindo com cabeça.

- Eu já volto! – Edward falou correndo em direção a porta do quarto.

Soltei um muxoxo.

- Nem abrimos um desses ontem a noite... – Edward estava de volta ao quarto em menos de 2 minutos e balançava animado uma garrafa de champanhe.

- Acho que estávamos ocupados demais ontem à noite... – respondi lascivamente.

Edward balançou a garrafa e sorriu travesso pra mim.

- Nem pense nisso... – falei quando vi que ele apontava a garrafa pra mim.

Eu nem tive tempo de sair de cima da cama, antes mesmo que eu percebesse Edward já tinha estourado o champanhe e eu estava completamente encharcada.

- Isso é um desperdício... – falei secando meu rosto com as mãos.

Vi Edward dá um gole generoso no champanhe, diretamente na garrafa e me olhar de cima baixo. Corei imediatamente ao perceber que a blusa que eu vestia estava completamente transparente agora.

- Mmm ainda mais gostoso em você... – ele falou beijando abaixo do meu pescoço.

Minhas mãos agarram o seu cabelo e eu me senti amolecer.

- fondue... – eu falei baixinho tentando voltar nossa atenção pro jantar.

Edward pegou o garfo que antes eu estava mexendo e levou o morango até a boca.

Provocação demais.

Eu o deitei na cama, fazendo com que ele soltasse o garfo e a garrafa de champanhe.

- O Champanhe... – ele falou sorrindo.

Peguei a garrafa, impedindo que todo o líquido se derramasse sobre a cama e sentei sobre Edward.

Tomei um gole generoso fitando os olhos dele.

Ele engasgou e eu sorri.

- E o jantar? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Chegou a hora da sobremesa... – eu respondi passando minha língua pelos seus lábios

* * *

><p><strong>FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, CLICANDO NO BOTÃO ABAIXO!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Capítulo 6  Juntos

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 06 – JUNTOS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Swan<strong>

* * *

><p>- 23 de julho? Vocês enlouqueceram? Eu nunca vou conseguir fazer um vestido de noiva decente até 23 de julho... – Alice não parava de repetir enquanto fazia um bico monumental. – Bella eu acho que você me disse ontem à noite que não tinha uma data... – ela acusou apontando pra mim.<p>

Abaixei minha cabeça de encontro à mesa em que estávamos.

- Alice, eu realmente acho que você está exagerando... – Edward tentou interceder levando uma de suas mãos até os meus cabelos.

- Exagerando? Então me diz _Cullen_ como eu vou organizar um casamento, confeccionar um vestido e ainda decorar a casa de vocês em menos de dois meses? – Alice praticamente gritou interrompendo Edward. Eu imediatamente vaguei meu olhar pelo restaurante em que estávamos e suspirei aliviada quando percebi que o ataque de Alice estava passando despercebido.

- Lice, eu não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor do que você pra isso... – falei ainda com a cabeça baixa.

Alice bufou e eu levantei a cabeça encontrando seu olhar irritado.

O garçom chegou e perguntou educadamente o que iríamos pedir.

- A bebida mais forte que você tiver. – Alice respondeu mexendo na sua bolsa.

Eu limpei minha garganta e sorri timidamente pro garçom.

- Apenas água pra mim, pro favor...

- Whisky sem gelo... – Edward respondeu quando o garçom olhou em sua direção.

- E pra comer?

Eu definitivamente já tinha perdido a apetite com todo o ataque de Alice.

- Algo leve, por favor. Confiamos em seu bom gosto. – Edward disse visivelmente sem graça.

- Muito bem então, eu não faço idéia de onde vamos fazer esse casamento, mas vamos começar com isso logo... – Alice voltou a falar assim que o garçom se retirou, jogando varias revistas e fotos em cima da mesa.

Meus olhos se arregalaram assim que percebi o que era: Vários modelos de vestidos de noivas e decorações de casa.

- Parece que você veio preparada... – Edward disse com um sorrisinho. Alice apenas deu de ombros.

Eu fiquei ainda mais chocada quando foquei minha atenção nos modelos de vestidos.

- Eu não vou usar nada nem parecido com isso... – falei apontando pra um modelo cheio de babados e que parecia mais ter saído do século XVIII.

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Vocês vão ter que escolher... – Alice falou nos encarando. – casamento ou a casa?

- O que? – eu questionei abismada.

- Não tem tempo pros dois, Isabella... – ela retrucou mal humorada.

- O casamento! – Edward respondeu animado.

Eu o fuzilei com o olhar e ele deu de ombros. Alice sorriu animada.

Eu deveria saber que era isso que ela estava planejando.

- E onde vamos morar _Sr Cullen_? – perguntei irritada.

- No nosso apartamento... – ele respondeu calmamente.

Eu gostei da forma como ele se referiu ao seu apartamento como nosso, mas eu ainda não estava 100% convencida que toda essa pressa era apenas pra poder me chamar de Sra. Cullen.

- Muito bem então... – Alice respondeu calmamente guardando as revistas de decoração.

Incrível como ela simplesmente se acalmou depois de ter conseguido o que queria desde o inicio.

O garçom voltou com nossas bebidas e saiu logo em seguida dizendo que não demoraria muito para trazer o almoço.

- Vocês gostam de música, então nós poderíamos contratar alguma banda... é claro que primeiro teremos que decidir em qual hotel ou club será a recepção...

- Alice nem pensar, eu já disse que queremos algo simples. – interrompi frustrada. Eu já estava começando a me arrepender por ter concordado com Edward que Alice era a pessoa mais indicada pra organizar o nosso casamento.

- Já que a casa não vai estar decorada, o casamento poderia acontecer lá... – Edward apontou cautelosamente.

Eu sorri pra sua sugestão.

- Já que provavelmente eu não vou conseguir lugar melhor, que seja. – Alice respondeu anotando alguma coisa na sua agenda. – Eu preciso da lista dos convidados ainda hoje... – ela completou entregando uma folha e uma caneta para nós.

Eu ignorei o papel.

- Os meus convidados são apenas: Você, Jazz, Rose e Emmet... – respondi secamente.

Edward me olhou parecendo preocupado, mas se concentrou em escrever alguns nomes no papel que Alice tinha passado.

- Eu pensei que talvez você pretendesse enviar um convite a Forks... – Lice falou baixinho. Edward parou de escrever e voltou seu olhar na minha direção.

Abaixei meu olhar de encontro à mesa, sentindo um bolo se formar na minha garganta e meu rosto esquentar. É claro que eu gostaria que Charlie e Renée estivessem presentes, mas devidos às circunstâncias, convidá-los só estragaria o casamento.

Se levarmos em consideração que Jasper provavelmente ignoraria a presença deles na melhor das hipóteses ou partiria para cima de Charlie na pior delas.

E eu estou certa que Edward também não ficaria muito feliz com a presença deles.

Apenas balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

- Sendo assim, Jazz vai te conduzir até o altar... – Alice concluiu, mas sua voz não parecia muito animada.

- Não! – me apressei em negar. – Você é Jazz serão os meus padrinhos... – Alice me olhou surpresa. Não acredito que ela realmente esteja surpresa com isso, quem mais eu convidaria? – Se vocês quiserem é claro...

- É claro que nós queremos! – ela respondeu animada e se curvando sobre a mesa para me dar um beijo estalado na bochecha, o que me fez sorrir.

- Mas então, quem vai te levar ao altar? – ela perguntou receosa.

- Ninguém... – respondi calmamente, mas senti o bolo na minha garganta aumentar.

Eu nunca pensei muito sobre o dia do meu casamento, mas era estranho fazer planos e não poder incluir Charlie nisso. Eu gostaria que ele estivesse presente e que ele me levasse até o altar.

Senti meus olhos ficarem marejados e imediatamente soltei o rabo de cavalo que prendia os meus cabelos, fazendo uma cortina em meu rosto.

Edward passou um braço em redor dos meus ombros, mas não disse nenhuma palavra.

- Ok. Já temos o lugar e um dos padrinhos... – Alice disse anotando mais alguma coisa, sua voz estava animada novamente e eu me concentrei em me animar também.

- Emmet e Rose serão os meus. – Edward informou e Alice apenas balançou a cabeça concordando com o que ela certamente já sabia.

O garçom trouxe nosso almoço e nós comemos distraidamente enquanto tentávamos freiar Alice.

Ela nos convenceu que uma decoração em tons de vermelho era moda e muito elegante, e nós conseguimos nos livrar da idéia de uma banda famosa, já que Alice concordou prontamente que a banda do Jazz seria mais do que perfeita para a ocasião. Eu achei desnecessário discutir sobre o que iríamos servir aos convidados, já que a julgar pela nossa _imensa_ lista de convidados, eu poderia facilmente cozinhar pra eles, mas como eu tenho certeza que Alice surtaria com a minha idéia, achei mais inteligente deixar que ela se preocupe com isso.

O nosso único impasse era sobre o meu vestido. Alice estava insistindo pra que eu aceitasse um vestido de princesa e eu já estava me irritando de verdade.

Para melhorar o meu humor Edward ficava apenas rindo da minha situação.

- Alice, eu já disse que quero um vestido simples e confortável. Se você acha que não é capaz de fazer isso, eu posso ir agora mesmo até uma dessas lojas de aluguel de roupas e escolher algo que me agrade. – Falei totalmente ríspida depois de quase 2 horas tentando convencê-la educadamente.

Edward engasgou com a sua bebida e Alice me olhou com os olhos marejados me fazendo me sentir péssima.

- Desculpe Lice... – falei estendendo a mão pra ela, mas ela se afastou. – Me desculpe mesmo fadinha, eu quero que você faça o meu vestido, mas, por favor, é um casamento tão simples e com pouquíssimos convidados, não existe necessidade de um vestido como o que você quer.

Alice soltou um suspiro de frustração e balançou a cabeça concordando. Eu me inclinei sobre a mesa e dei um beijo em sua bochecha, ela sorriu timidamente pra mim e eu suspirei aliviada com isso.

Finalmente depois de quase 3 horas, nós estávamos prontos pra terminar o "almoço" com Alice.

- Alice, eu sei que você já tem muitas coisas para organizar, mas, por favor, me ajuda a decorar a casa da piscina a tempo? – perguntei baixinho assim que Edward saiu em direção ao estacionamento e nos preparávamos para ir embora. – Eu quero fazer uma surpresa...

Alice sorriu abertamente pra mim concordando. Apenas sorri de volta quando Edward se voltou para mim me chamando pra irmos embora.

**Edward Cullen**

Eu poderia dizer que estava mais eufórico e animado com o casamento do que a própria Alice. É claro que o nosso almoço foi praticamente um desastre, mas eu realmente não penso em ninguém melhor do que Alice Brandon pra organizar o meu casamento com Bella. E agora eu teria que esperar menos de 2 meses pra ter Bella como minha esposa.

É claro que eu não consegui convencer Bella que a data que eu escolhi era apenas em comemoração ao dia em que nos conhecemos. Na verdade, por mim nós nos casaríamos agora mesmo, mas isso seria ainda mais difícil de conseguir, sem que ela tivesse certeza que eu estou mais do que ansioso para dar ela outro sobrenome que não seja o _maldito_ Swan e manter Charlie e toda sua corja o mais longe possível dela.

Os dias depois de nosso almoço com Alice passaram rapidamente enquanto Bella estava fora a maior parte do tempo, ocupada com os preparativos do casamento ou com as suas aulas de francês e dança. E nas ultimas semanas ela estava visivelmente preocupada e frustrada com a demora de um contato do estúdio e para ser sincero eu também estava começando a me preocupar com isso.

- Hey John, é Edward Cullen… - falei ao telefone assim que John Wood atendeu a minha ligação.

Eu não me sentia confortável em estar fazendo isso e se Bella descobrisse ela certamente ficaria muito irritada.

- Eu gostaria de saber se já temos alguma previsão de quando vai começar as filmagens? – perguntei assim que nos cumprimentamos. – Bom, é que eu tenho recebido novos convites e preciso organizar a minha agenda. – Menti descaradamente.

Eu não tinha nenhum convite novo e mesmo se tivesse minha agente é quem cuidaria disso e não eu, mas foi a única desculpa que me veio a mente, sem expor a minha preocupação com Bella.

- Ahhh sim, eu estava mesmo para te ligar... – ele respondeu imediatamente. – talvez em dentro de quatro ou cinco semanas já podemos começar a gravar, o que significa que vocês terão que se encontrar com o pessoal do estúdio para assinar os contratos logo. – ele fez uma pausa e eu fiquei apreensivo. – Eu estava ocupado definindo todo o elenco restante, agora que já tenho todos os nomes vou passar para Deborah e ela vai cuidar dos últimos ajustes nos contratos.

- Entendo... – respondi ainda tentando decifrar o porquê de tanta demora.

- Eu sei que você não está acostumado com essa forma de trabalho Edward, mas é um estúdio novo e eles estão um pouco enrolados e receosos com esse projeto...

- Tudo bem John, eu entendo – garanti

- Eu pensei que talvez Emmet Mc'Carty estivesse, quem sabe, interessado em uma participação, o que você acha? E claro que talvez Alice Brandon também esteja interessada em algo ou talvez na parte do figurino, sei que ela é uma estilista de muito talento...

- Certamente. – respondi animado. Seria fantástico trabalhar com os meus amigos.

Tenho certeza que Bella ficaria radiante com isso.

- Ahh Edward, Victoria Ston também vai integrar o elenco – John me informou animado e eu fiquei irritado e preocupado.

Eu não podia nem sequer imaginar a tristeza que Bella sentiria se perdesse o papel.

- Pra qual papel? – perguntei asperamente.

- Bom eu e Deborah realmente achamos que ela é perfeita para o papel de Doña Ana, o que acha?

Suspirei aliviado e honestamente ela se encaixa como uma luva.

...

Faltava duas semana para o casamento e Bella finalmente conseguiu um dia livre para ir até o apartamento dela, fazer a sua mudança.

Encontraríamos-nos lá, depois que ela resolvesse alguns últimos detalhes com Alice. Eu estava começando a estranhar o fato de Alice está permitindo que Bella participasse tanto, mas na verdade estava feliz com isso. Talvez Bella estivesse tão ansiosa pro casamento quanto eu.

- Desculpa o atraso amor... – Bella falou me dando um selinho rápido, assim que desceu do taxi.

O que me fez lembrar que ela precisava de um carro e eu tinha a oportunidade perfeita de dar um a ela, em duas semanas.

- ...Alice está eufórica, foi um sacrifício vir até aqui... – ela completou me puxando em direção ao interior do prédio.

O apartamento continuava da mesma forma que deixamos a mais de três meses atrás, mas ainda continuava limpo e arejado.

Bella se ocupou em separar as roupas e sapatos que precisava, enquanto eu pegava algumas pastas com documentos, fotos e rascunhos.

- Acho que descobri um tesouro... – falei folheando alguns rascunhos que pareciam ser musicas.

Bella pulou em cima de mim e tirou as folhas da minha mão.

- Ahh Bells, deixa eu ver... – pedi dando um beijo no pescoço dela.

- Quando você me deixar ver os seus, eu deixo você ver os meus... – ela falou se levantando.

Isso era chantagem!

Mas eu não tinha problemas nenhum em mostrar meus rascunhos a ela. Todos foram escritos pra ela...

- Faremos um Happy Hour só nosso então... – falei e ela me olhou surpresa.

- Acho que já separamos o suficiente. – ela falou fechando o guarda roupa.

- Não vai levar tudo?

- Hoje não... depois voltamos. – ela desconversou.

- Quando você vai entrega o apartamento?

**Bella Swan**

Eu detestava mentir para Edward. Na verdade, eu nunca me senti confortável em mentir pra ele. Mas eu não podia simplesmente dizer que eu não ia entregar o apartamento, ele ficaria uma fera.

- Ainda não sei... – respondi caminhando em direção a sala, carregando uma das caixas.

- Seu contrato vence quando? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Já terminou. – respondi sem dar maiores detalhes.

- E quando Angela se muda?

Respirei fundo e olhei pra ele.

- Bella... – ele começou.

- Meu amor, eu não vou entregar o apartamento. – decide falar a verdade de uma vez.

Edward não respondeu, apenas pegou uma das caixas e passou por mim sem falar nada.

- Edward... – eu chamei.

- Vou levar isso até o carro, se é que você ainda vai precisar... – ele respondeu saindo do apartamento.

Eu voltei ao quarto, me sentei na cama e não pude evitar as lágrimas quando encontrei uma foto minha com Jasper e Jacob.

Porque Edward não podia simplesmente entender que eu precisava de um espaço só meu?

Rasguei a foto em muitos pedaços enquanto as lágrimas de raiva desciam pelo meu rosto.

Edward voltou ao quarto, passou por mim sem nem mesmo me olhar e pegou outra caixa. Antes que ele saísse novamente, eu parei em sua frente.

- Por favor, eu não estou desistindo... – falei tentando fazer ele me olhar -... eu só preciso de um lugar pra onde eu possa ir às vezes... pra ficar sozinha, quando eu... quando eu precisar – minha voz falhou quando eu lembrei dois dias em que Edward esteve em New York e eu tive noites horríveis.

Eu não queria que ele presenciasse nenhum desses dias, era por isso que eu precisava manter o apartamento.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio e se desviou de mim. Eu o abracei por trás o parando.

- Eu te amo! – falei encostando minha testa em suas costas. – Por favor, Edward...

- Tudo bem... – ele falou se virando para ficar de frente a mim.

Ele soltou a caixa quando viu que eu estava chorando.

- Shiii meu amor... – ele falou me abraçando – se você quer um lugar só seu tudo bem. Mas por que tem que ser aqui? Bella eu não me sinto a vontade com você aqui sozinha...

Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer. Eu também não me sentia confortável.

Mas Jacob não apareceu até agora, provavelmente ele já tinha até esquecido que eu existo ou talvez Charlie não tenha dito nada a ele, afinal de contas.

- Edward, eu vou estar bem... – falei o abraçando mais apertado. – ele não veio até hoje, não virá mais... se é que Charlie realmente disse algo a ele.

- Bella, se ele tocar em você de novo eu...

Eu o calei com beijo urgente. Eu não queria Edward se preocupando a todo o momento comigo, eu o queria se entregando a mim.

Edward separou nossos lábios ofegante e assentiu com a cabeça.

Eu sorri pra ele e colei nossos lábios novamente, dessa vez aprofundando ainda mais o nosso beijo.

Senti uma das mãos de Edward em meu cabelo, me mantendo próxima a ele. Colei mais os nossos corpos e arranhei suas costas por cima da sua camisa.

Edward me pegou no colo e me olhou cheio de amor. Enlacei minhas pernas na sua cintura e comecei a beijar o seu pescoço.

- Bells...

- Eu te amo e nada vai mudar isso! – falei no seu ouvido.

...

As duas semanas que antecederam o casamento passaram rapidamente...

Depois de última prova do meu vestido, eu tive que agradecer imensamente a Alice.

Eu ainda não sei como ela conseguiu fazer um vestido tão perfeito e ainda assim exatamente como eu queria.

É claro que ela não me deixou participar efetivamente de todos os detalhes da cerimônia ou da recepção. Ela me disse que seria uma surpresa que eu adoraria, só me restava esperar que ela não exagerasse.

Por outro lado, ela praticamente deixou a decoração da casa e da piscina em minhas mãos, apenas me indicando boas lojas e algumas sugestões simples, o que no inicio eu estranhei, mas sendo Alice, logo ela deixou bem claro as suas intenções.

_- Alice o que você acha dessa? – eu perguntei apontando pra uma pequena e baixa cama redonda._

_- É bonita... – ela respondeu distraída enquanto olhava algumas almofadas._

_Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela._

_- Você disse algo simples não foi? – ela disse tranquilamente – é a sua cara!_

_Eu ignorei o deboche na voz da minha melhor amiga e apenas sorri pra ela. Realmente era a minha cara e era a cara de Edward também._

_Aproximei-me da cama e era muito confortável e o seu modelo simples e íntimo, proporcionava exatamente o que eu queria pro pequeno espaço que eu queria transformar em nosso espaço. Um lugar onde nada mais existisse a não ser Edward e eu._

_Seria essa! Eu já estava quase chamando o vendedor, quando vi o preço._

_É claro que Alice jamais me levaria em uma loja que eu pudesse pagar._

_- Vamos à outra loja... – falei puxando Alice pelo braço._

_- Eu pensei que você tinha gostado... – ela parou no meio do caminho, cruzando os braços._

_- Eu gostei! Agora vamos._

_- Se você gostou porque vamos à outra loja? _

_Alice permanecia parada no meio da loja._

_- Porque eu não posso pagar... – respondi chegando perto dela novamente._

_Ela só me mandou um sorrisinho debochado e voltou a sua atenção pras almofadas novamente._

_- Eu acho que essas combinam perfeitamente com a cama que você escolheu – ela falou apertando algumas almofadas douradas._

_- Alice..._

_- Aii Bella, deixa de ser chata... Edward me deu carta branca. – ela falou sorridente balançando um cartão na minha direção._

_Eu imagino o rombo astronômico que Alice esta fazendo na conta bancária de Edward e eu não tinha a menor intenção de fazer o mesmo._

_- Não Alice! – falei parando ao lado dela, mas sem conseguir evitar tocar as almofadas, até que elas combinavam mesmo. – Eu quero pagar com o meu dinheiro!_

_Ela se virou pra mim._

_- E quanto você tem?_

_Eu não respondi. Certamente não era muito. Eu gastei nos últimos meses mais do que eu gastei em dois anos. Todo o dinheiro que Sr. Wilson me deu quando eu pedi demissão, foi empregado nas aulas de dança e francês, nas muitas idas ao cabeleireiro, agora que tinha que manter um novo tom de cabelo e no novo aluguel. Que se eu fosse realmente inteligente seria mais barato._

_Mas é claro que quando o locador ficou sabendo que eu estava prestes a me casar com um grande astro do cinema, fez questão de aumentar absurdamente o valor do aluguel na hora de renovar o contrato. _

_Por um momento eu pensei em procurar outro lugar, mas eu realmente gostava daquele apartamento e era bem posicionado e relativamente próximo da _minha_ nova casa. Ainda era estranho se referir a nossa casa, como minha, principalmente sabendo que ainda levaria um tempo até que estivéssemos morando lá. Então eu aceitei o novo contrato absurdo e eu até diria abusivo, na esperança que com o que eu ganharia fazendo o filme tudo ficaria mais tranqüilo._

É claro que Alice e nem mesmo Edward compreendiam porque eu me recusava veementemente a usar o dinheiro de Edward. Eu não entendia o que era tão difícil de compreender. Era o dinheiro _dele_, não meu.

Mas foi com o argumento de sempre que Alice me convenceu.

_- Bella, vocês vão estar casados em uma semana, o que é seu será dele e o que é dele será seu, portanto, compre logo essa maldita cama, pra que eu possa ir pra casa finalizar o seu vestido. Além do mais, vamos gastar muito mais do que isso, quando formos decorar a casa._

E agora, aqui estou eu, no _nosso_ espaço, extremamente nervosa enquanto Alice, Rosalie e Esme, minha sogra, dizem o quando eu estou linda fantasiada de noiva.

O fato da minha sogra está bem ao meu lado enquanto Alice espalha velas por todo o canto, preparando o local pra nossa noite de núpcias, definitivamente não está me ajudando a me acalmar.

Eu já conhecia Esme e Carlisle e apesar de não sermos tão próximos quanto eles gostariam, e eu reconheço que é minha culpa, eu realmente os amei assim que os vi pela primeira vez, quando eles se mudaram de Londres para Los Angeles na intenção de serem mais presentes na vida de Edward, quando nós éramos apenas amigos.

Não tinha como ser diferente. Esme é o espírito materno em pessoa, sempre muito delicada e solicita e sempre me tratou como uma verdadeira filha.

_- Eu sempre soube que você se tornaria minha filha, algum dia! – ela me disse me abraçando quando Edward e eu fomos até o luxuoso apartamento dos meus sogros contar a novidade, uma semana depois da nossa primeira noite._

E bom... Carlisle é o pai que qualquer um gostaria de ter. Um médico de renome e super profissional e dedicado que se desfez da sua própria clínica e resolveu começar do zero em outro país, apenas para estar mais perto do seu único filho. E agora, que ele se tornou o diretor do hospital universitário de Los Angeles, tudo está se encaixando novamente na família Cullen.

Uma família perfeita. A família perfeita em que eu não me encaixava e isso me deixava muito nervosa.

Minha família sempre foi complicada, com exceção de Jasper, eu poderia tranquilamente dizer que eu não sei o que é ter uma família de verdade e eu certamente não sei como ser uma filha de verdade. Pelo menos não a filha que Carlisle e Esme merecem.

- Querida, aqui use isso... – Esme me tirou dos meus devaneios me entregando um lindo colar.

- Ahh Esme, eu não posso aceitar...

- Claro que pode Bella. Agora você também é uma Cullen. Carlisle e eu fazemos questão que você tenha algo nosso. Esse medalhão pertenceu à avó de Carlisle, está na família há anos, a mãe de Carlisle me deu no dia do meu casamento e agora eu passo a tradição Cullen a diante entregando a você, assim como você o passará a minha neta, um dia.

Eu não pude conter as lágrimas. Eles realmente me incluíam em sua família. Meu coração se apertou com um misto de alegria, realização, tristeza e frustração.

Eu daria qualquer coisa pra que Charlie estivesse aqui, que ele me desse a sua benção e me entregasse a Edward. E, no entanto, eu estaria caminhando ao altar sozinha.

-Ahhh você vai estragar toda a maquiagem... – Alice falou me abraçando.

- É lindo Esme, eu não sei como agradecer...

Ela apenas me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Eu que agradeço por fazer Edward tão feliz e trazer tanta alegria a _nossa_ família.

- Acho que a noiva já está pronta: Um vestido novo... – Rose começou

- Algo azul – Alice falou me mandando um olhar sacana que em fez corar.

- Algo usado... – Esme completou colocando o meu colar, com um lindo brasão da família Cullen.

- Mas ainda falta algo emprestado... – Rose voltou a falar me entregando uma pulseira cravejada com pequenos diamantes que tinha pequenos pingentes delicados. Eu pude reparar que os pingentes nada mais eram do que as nossas iniciais: _a de nossa família, _R, E, A, J, B e por fim Rose incluiu a sua pulseira mais uma inicial, mais um E.

Pouquíssimas vezes eu vi Rosalie usar essa pulseira, foi um presente meu e de Alice quando ela se mudou para Los Angeles e na época existiam só as letras A, R e B... mas, a _nossa família de amigos_ cresceu e agora crescia mais um pouco.

As lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos e por um minuto em pensei que eu não precisava ser tão amargurada e isolada quando eu sempre fui eu tinha uma família também.

Eu não tinha um pai e uma mãe, mas eu tinha irmãos. Um irmão de sangue, que apesar de toda a sua super proteção era o melhor irmão que alguém poderia ter e eu tinha irmãos de coração que sem duvida alguma dariam a suas vidas por mim, como eu faria por eles e eu tinha o melhor e maior amigo, amante e marido: Edward.

Como eu não poderia ser feliz? E ele agora me incluía na sua própria família feliz. Eu poderia ser completa como ele era.

- Então vamos logo, antes que você estrague toda a maquiagem que eu levei horas pra fazer. – Alice falou abrindo a porta.

- Espera... – eu disse respirando fundo. – Esme, será que você poderia chamar Carlisle pra mim?

...

**Edward Cullen**

Eu nunca estive tão nervoso em toda a minha vida.

- Você deveria se acalmar Edward, não é como se minha irmã fosse fugir... – Jasper tentou me acalmar dando um tapinha no meu ombro.

Obrigado Jasper! Mas usar as palavras _minha irmã_ e _fugir_ na mesma frase não me acalmou nem um pouco, pelo contrário.

- Já está tudo pronto? – Perguntei a Rosalie que estava chegando para chamar Jasper e Emmet.

- Quase... – ela me respondeu com um sorriso.

- O que falta? Vocês ficaram trancadas naquela casa da piscina o dia inteiro... – Emmet tentou aliviar toda tensão no ar.

- Bella já está pronta... mas ela quis falar com Carlisle a sós. – ela deu de ombros puxando Emmet e Jasper.

Isso só me deixou ainda mais nervoso. O que Bella tinha pra falar com o meu pai, na hora do nosso casamento? E ainda mais a sós...

Tentei me acalmar sorrindo pros convidados que estavam sentados no nosso jardim que graças a Alice agora parecia mais uma luxuosa igreja ao céu aberto.

Apenas nossos amigos, meus pais e as pessoas que trabalhavam diretamente comigo e logo estariam trabalhando com Bella também, foram convidados.

O que nos dava no máximo 25 convidados incluindo o pastor e o juiz de paz que realizariam o casamento.

O que certamente prova que Alice exagerou e muito nos preparativos, levando em consideração toda a comida e bebida que será desperdiçada por falta de convidados suficientes.

O pensamento me fez sorri e eu incrivelmente me acalmei, me posicionando ao lado do altar montado no meio do jardim, já próximo do pastor e do juiz de paz.

- Edward... tudo pronto, já vai começar, vem! – Alice falou saltitando e me puxando pelo corredor cheio de rosas.

- Eu posso vê-la?

- Claro que não! Só se vê a noiva na hora da cerimônia...

- Você está lindo querido! – minha mãe disse beijando a minha bochecha enquanto tomávamos a posição que Alice ordenava.

Eu não pude deixar de reparar em como Alice e Rosalie estavam lindas em seus vestidos de festa e incrivelmente singelas com uma rosa vermelha em suas mãos, -símbolo da forte paixão que une Bella e eu, essa foi uma idéia do meu anjo, e eu não pude deixar de me sentir ainda mais orgulhoso- e como minha mãe estava estonteante vestindo umas das criações de Alice. Eu mal poderia esperar pra ver como a _minha_ Bella estaria.

Musica pro post – Clair de Lune 

.com/watch?v=LlvUepMa31o

Alice fez um sinal pra banda de Jasper que estava posicionada do outro lado do corredor, sinalizando que estava tudo pronto para a nossa entrada. Com uma pequena mudança, minha mãe estaria entrando comigo, quando tínhamos combinado que ela e Carlisle entrariam juntos e eu já estaria no altar.

A melodia de Clair de Lune tomou o lugar e eu caminhei sorridente ao lado da minha mãe e a frente dos meus melhores amigos pronto pra começar a minha nova e feliz vida com a mulher que é dona do meu coração.

**Bella Swan**

Carlisle apertou suavemente a minha mão quando eu literalmente estremeci ao ouvir o som que anunciava a entrada de Edward. Eu sorri pra ele, tentando agradecer apenas com o meu olhar por ele estar ali ao meu lado.

_-Bella, você está linda querida! No que eu posso ajudar? – Carlisle me falou assim que foi chamado por Esme._

_Eu já estava caminhando em direção ao jardim, quando nos encontramos. _

_Alice e Rosalie nos deixaram sozinhos e saíram sorridentes em direção ao local que aconteceria a cerimônia._

_Eu levei minha mão até o medalhão que estava em meu pescoço e Carlisle sorriu pra mim._

_- Eu gostaria de agradecer Carlisle, por me incluir em sua família, significa demais pra mim!_

_Ele apenas me abraçou e me deu um beijo cheio de carinho em minha bochecha._

_-... eu também gostaria de saber, se você não me daria a honra de me conduzir ao altar?_

Musica pro post The Wedding song _ Kenny G

.com/watch?v=nAV_5MwchLk&feature=related

Eu reconheci a nova melodia que anunciava a minha entrada.

Carlisle passou o braço pelo meu e me conduziu até o início do corredor.

Os convidados se levantaram e Edward encontrou o meu olhar assim que eu dei o primeiro passo.

Enquanto caminhávamos eu puder perceber toda a surpresa e felicidade de Edward e Esme ao verem Carlisle ao meu lado. E eu não tinha como negar, o quanto _eu_ estava feliz. Naquele momento eu não tinha medo de absolutamente nada, só existia um mundo de felicidade a minha frente: um mundo onde eu teria uma família que me ama e cuidaria de mim, um mundo em que eu teria amigos sinceros e acima de tudo, um mundo em que eu teria Edward ao meu lado.

Foi com os olhos cheios de lagrimas que eu cheguei até ao altar.

Edward estendeu a mão em minha direção e beijou suavemente o meu _claddagh_, que em breve teria a companhia de nossas alianças.

Eu precisei lutar contra as borboletas no meu estomago ao estar parada ao lado de Edward que estava incrivelmente mais lindo que naturalmente é.

Seu terno preto e alinhado contrastando perfeita e harmoniosamente com meu vestido de seda branco, simples, mas ainda sim, exuberante, como Alice definiu.

O pastor deu inicio a cerimônia e Alice pegou o buque de rosas vermelhas que estavam em minha mão.

Musica para o post – I'll be your lover too – Robert Pattinson

.com/watch?v=9AAKCZiIoB4

Eu estava completamente alheia a todas as outras pessoas presentes, apenas Edward e eu, no nosso mundo particular que ficou ainda mais lindo quando ele declarou os seus votos:

"_Isabella Marie,_

_Eu serei o seu esposo,_

_Eu te entenderei e farei o meu melhor para cuidar de você_

_Você será a minha rainha e eu serei o seu rei,_

_Como em meus sonhos, um sonho que hoje é diário e se torna realidade._

_Todos os dias, quando o dia estiver terminando, eu virei a você e encontrarei em seus olhos, todos os seus encantos e os assumirei._

_Então você olhará para mim e nos derreteremos nos braços um do outro._

_Você será a minha rainha, minha amiga, minha vida e meu eterno amor._

_Eu serei o seu rei, seu amigo, sua vida e eu serei o seu amor também, enquanto vivermos."_

Ele recitou as palavras sempre com seu olhar preso ao meu, enquanto deslizava a aliança, o símbolo de nossa união e amor, pelo meu dedo, de onde ela nunca mais sairia.

Suavemente ele secou com as pontas dos seus dedos algumas lagrimas que desciam por meu rosto e me passou a aliança que eu colocaria em seu dedo.

"_Edward Anthony,_

_Eu tomo você como meu esposo e te coloco sobre o meu coração._

_Mas desejo mais: desejo ser feliz contigo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza._

_Desejo mais: desejo todos os dias, te dar o sol, a lua e as estrelas e quando chover todas as gotas da chuva serão como minhas lágrimas de felicidade pelo amor que sinto por você_

_Desejo mais: desejo andar pelas praias de mãos dadas e juntos tomar banho de cachoeira._

_Eu o amarei, confortarei e o protegerei._

_Renunciarei a todos os outros, conservando-me somente a você, enquanto vivermos._

_Farei dos meus os seus problemas, e suas as minhas felicidades, te divertirei, te aconselharei e também direi quando estiver errado e serei sempre honesta em lhe dizer o quanto eu te amo!"_

- Eu vos declaro senhor e senhora Cullen, pode beijar a noiva...

Edward me deu um beijo casto, mas repleto de felicidade e me conduziu alegremente até onde aconteceria o nosso jantar.

É claro que Alice não tinha deixado de que eu visse nada do que ela estava aprontando, mas eu não imaginava que ela ia conseguir se superar.

Toda a nossa sala de jantar juntamente com a sala de estar estava decorada com muitas velas e rosas todas em tons de vermelho e alguns castiçais que davam um ar antigo, mas ainda assim muito convidativo ao local. E ainda assim extremamente luxuoso, típico de Alice.

Um pouco mais afastado tinha um pequeno palco onde eu pude perceber que a banda do meu irmão tocaria.

**Edward Cullen**

Bella estava ainda mais linda do que eu imaginei que estaria. E ficava cada vez mais linda toda vez que se sentia envergonhada e suas bochechas coravam com cada elogio que recebia. Era engraçado ver como ela praticamente se escondia atrás de mim nesses momentos.

Eu não posso negar o quanto fiquei feliz em ver Bella sendo conduzida pelo meu pai ao altar e ainda mais feliz ao vê-la usando o medalhão que foi de minha mãe.

Mas eu também não posso ser hipócrita o suficiente pra ignorar a falta que eu sei que ela estava sentindo naquele momento dos seus pais.

Por um minuto eu desejei ter permitido que Alice enviasse um convite a eles... mas, no fundo eu sei que Jasper tinha razão em dizer que eles nunca viriam ou se viessem fariam questão de deixar bem claro que não aprovavam nosso casamento. E isso só me deixou ainda mais emocionado ao ver meus pais ao lado da minha esposa. Eu não tenho duvida que eles já a amam como uma filha e esse é o melhor presente que eles poderiam me dar.

- Edward... será que já podemos ir? – Bella falou baixinho no meu ouvido enquanto tirávamos mais uma foto ao lado do bolo.

- Ansiosa pela noite de núpcias _Sra Cullen_?

Bella abaixou o olhar envergonhada, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Ia ser difícil resistir à tentação de pegá-la no colo e sair correndo dali.

- Edward, Bella... meus parabéns! – Minha agente nos cumprimentou sorridente.

- Olá Kate. Obrigada por ter vindo... – Bella disse sincera retribuindo o abraço.

- Eu jamais perderia o casamento das minhas maiores estrelas... – ela disse piscando pra mim. – eu tenho algo a dizer para vocês.

- Claro Kate, o que é tão importante? – eu perguntei tomando um gole do meu champanhe.

- O estúdio me ligou hoje pela manhã... eles já sabem que eu cuidarei dos seus compromissos Bella... – ela disse casualmente. – E eu nem tive oportunidade de te agradecer por isso...

- Ohh você não tem nada o que agradecer. Na verdade eu é que preciso agradecer... eu sei que você já tem trabalho demais com Edward, Emmet e Rosalie...

- Ahh, mas agora eu tenho uma nova estrela pra cuidar e não tenha duvidas que eu te transformarei na mais nova revelação de Hollywood.

- Isso não vai ser muito difícil de conseguir... Bella é uma artista excepcional, logo todos os estúdios estarão disputando por uma oportunidade de trabalhar com ela. – eu disse orgulhoso.

Bella revirou os olhos, como sempre.

- Certamente... – Kate concordou animada. – Mas enfim, o estúdio me informou que já tem os seus contratos prontos e eles gostariam que vocês estivessem disponíveis para assinar amanhã.

- Amanhã? – Bella perguntou visivelmente surpresa.

- Eu sei que é a lua de mel de vocês... Mas é apenas algumas horas e depois vocês podem aproveitar a vontade.

Bella me olhou nervosa esperando pela minha resposta.

Eu não posso dizer que a idéia de sair no meio da minha lua de mel pra assinar um contrato com algum estúdio me agrade. Na verdade, me deixa muito irritado. Mas eu sei que essa é a grande oportunidade da carreira de Bella e mais, que esse é um projeto que eu sei bem o quanto ela se dedicou.

- Tudo bem, meu amor... são só algumas horas, depois voltamos pra nossa lua de mel – falei dando de ombros – só eu e você! – completei sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Muito bem então, eu passo o endereço pra vocês pela manhã, pelo seu celular Edward, agora aproveitem a sua noite... eu preciso falar com Rose, Emmet e Alice... Ah Bella, você acha que Alice se importaria que eu cuidasse dos assuntos dela também?

- Pelo contrário, acho que ela ficaria muito feliz... mas, não é muito trabalho?

- Trabalho nunca é demais pra mim! – Kate respondeu indo em direção a Alice que conversava animadamente com Rose.

- Obrigada! – Bella falou me abraçando.

Eu lhe dei um rápido beijo. E a levei até a mesa que meus pais estavam.

- Eu já volto! – Falei piscando pra ela.

- Tudo pronto Jazz? – perguntei ao meu cunhado que estava ajeitando a sua guitarra.

- Agora?

Apenas concordei e ele se encaminhou até o palco

- Senhoras e senhores, eu estou muito feliz e honrado em poder tocar para vocês essa noite. A noite em que minha linda irmã se casou com o único cara que eu permitiria – Jasper começou a dizer, e eu não conseguir evitar uma risada imaginando o quanto Bella deveria estar constrangida nesse momento. -... e para mostrar que eu dei a benção ao homem certo... Bells, Edward tem uma surpresa pra você.

Musica para o post - Whit Me – Sum 41

.com/watch?v=DI4Rf2a2kxI

Eu caminhei até o meio do palco me posicionando a frente do microfone quando os primeiros acordes da guitarra soaram. Meus olhos imediatamente encontraram os verdes de Bella.

"_I don't want this moment, to ever end,  
>Where everything's nothing, without you.<br>I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
>Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.<em>

_Eu não quero que esse momento  
>Algum dia acabe<br>Onde tudo é nada  
>Sem você<br>Eu esperaria aqui para sempre só para  
>Ver você sorrir<br>Porque isso é verdade, eu não sou nada  
>Sem você<em>

Eu procurei por todos os meus rascunhos, todos dedicados a ela, um que dissesse tudo o que eu queria dizer nesse momento, mas em nenhum deles eu achei o que eu tanto precisava dizer: "que eu não sou nada sem ela", por isso nada melhor que uma nova música, especialmente para o nosso dia.

_Through it all, I made my mistakes.  
>I stumble and fall,<br>But I mean these words_.

_Através disso tudo  
>Eu cometi meus erros<br>Eu tropeço e caio  
>Mas eu digo essas palavras<em>

Eu mantive o meu olhar no dela e foi impossível sufocar todo o amor que transbordava em minha voz.

Eu cometi muitos erros, eu tropecei e eu cai muitas vezes, mas desde que eu conheci Bella, eu mudei, eu me tornei melhor, por ela, apenas por ela e para ela.

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
>These words are my heart and soul,<br>I hold on to this moment you know.  
>Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.<em>

_Eu quero que você saiba  
>Com tudo eu não vou deixar isso acabar<br>Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma  
>Eu vou me segurar nesse momento sabe<br>Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar  
>E não vou deixar isso acabar<em>

E essas eram as coisas mais importantes que eu tinha a dizer a ela. Meu coração, minha alma, minha vida, tudo pertencia a ela. E eu nunca deixaria que isso tivesse um fim.

_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt.  
><em>_And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
>I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go.<br>__Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_Pensamentos lidos e falados  
>Para sempre no voto<br>E pedaços de memórias  
>Caem no chão<br>Eu sei o que eu não tive, então,  
>Eu não vou deixar isso acabar<br>Porque isso é verdade, não sou nada  
>Sem você<em>

Assim como nos meus votos. Eu precisava que Bella soubesse que eu nunca a deixaria, eu nunca permitiria que o nosso amor, a nossa felicidade um dia acabasse.

Nós sempre estaríamos juntos, porque não existe nada mais a ter, se eu não a tiver ao meu lado.

Desci do palco com o microfone em minhas mãos e caminhei em sua direção, ela se levantou e sorriu lindamente para mim

_All the streets, where I walked alone,  
>With nowhere to go.<br>Have come to an end_.

_Todas as ruas  
>Onde eu andei sozinho<br>Sem lugar pra ir  
>Eu cheguei num fim<em>

Entrelacei nossos dedos e acaricie seu rosto com as nossas mãos unidas.

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
>When you don't know what you're looking to find.<br>In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
>When you just never know what you will find.<em>

_Na frente de seus olhos  
>Isso cai do céu<br>Quando você não sabe  
>O que você está procurando<em>

Eu já havia encontrado tudo o que eu sempre estive procurando, tudo o que eu necessitava: Isabella Cullen foi o que eu sempre procurei e eu achei.

**Bella Swan**

Finalmente consegui fugir da recepção e Alice prontamente me levou de volta a casa da piscina pra me ajudar a me trocar.

- Alice, você não acha que está tudo exagerado demais? Além do mais, já tomamos champanhe...

- Aii Bella... provavelmente vocês nem terão tempo pra abrir o champanhe.. – ela respondeu enquanto dava os laços em meu corpete imaculadamente branco. – mas, por favor, usem o ofurô.

Alice piscou pra mim.

- Pronto, você está linda! Acenda as velas... Edward já vem – ela me disse saindo em direção a casa.

Eu fiz como Alice me falou acendi as muitas velas, o que deu um ar totalmente aconchegante ao local e mergulhei uma das minhas mãos na água quente do ofurô que estava cheio de pétalas de rosas vermelhas.

Quando percebi que já estava tudo mais do que pronto, me deitei na cama, tentando ao máximo encontrar uma posição que me deixava atraente, mas isso me deixou ainda mais nervosa, então eu simplesmente me recostei nas almofadas e esperei por ele. Deixei meus dedos brincarem distraidamente com a minha aliança, eu poderia discutir com Edward o quanto as nossas alianças eram extravagantes e exageradas, mas todo o significado por trás delas e as frases gravadas não me permitiriam fazer isso... sorri largamente ao lembrar das palavras gravadas nela.

"_You'll be my Queen..." –_ repeti em voz alta, com os olhos fechados me lembrando como soou maravilhoso na voz de Edward.

- _"I'll be your king."_ – Edward completou fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Já estava com saudade... – ele disse caminhado em minha direção – você está ainda mais linda – completou deslizando seus dedos suavemente pela lateral do meu corpo, me causando arrepios.

Eu o ataquei com um beijo ardente e urgente que ele prontamente respondeu abraçando a minha cintura.

Edward separou nossos lábios me dando o meu sorriso torto predileto e pegou a garrafa de champanhe, mas ignorou as duas taças.

- Essa noite eu quero apreciar cada pedaço, cada centímetro do seu corpo... – ele disse no meu ouvido depois de abrir o champanhe.

Minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo e eu já me sentia ofegante e louca pra senti-lo em mim.

Edward tomou um gole do champanhe e levou a garrafa até os meus lábios enquanto distribuía beijos gelados pelo meu pescoço.

Tomei um gole generoso e voltei a atacar seus lábios. O gosto do beijo de Edward misturado ao gosto do champanhe era inebriante e tentador.

Apressadamente minhas mãos trabalharam para retirar o paletó de Edward, ele sorriu em meus lábios.

- Não precisamos ter pressa, meu amor...

- Eu quero você – respondi ainda tirando o seu paletó e tentando abrir os botões da sua camisa.

- Eu já sou seu. – ele me disse me deitando novamente, deixando a garrafa de lado e se colocando por cima de mim.

Suas mãos percorriam as minhas pernas por cima da meia calça e eu sentia um rastro de calor por onde elas passavam.

Minhas mãos voltaram a trabalhar nos botões da sua camisa, mas dessa vez Edward não me parou, apenas voltou a me beijar lentamente, permitindo que sua língua passeasse por minha boca gentilmente.

Com um pouco de dificuldade consegui me livrar de sua camisa.

Edward interrompeu nosso beijo e me olhou atentamente por alguns segundos. Seu olhar me dizia tudo o que eu precisava saber: O quanto ele me amava e o quanto ele me desejava naquele momento, e o quanto ela estava feliz por me ter a seu lado. Tão feliz quanto eu estava.

Suas mãos levantaram delicadamente uma de minhas pernas e ele passou a distribuir beijos castos e leves por toda a extensão retirando lentamente a minha meia.

Oh céus, eu já estava queimando.

Ele repetiu os mesmos movimentos, ainda mais lentamente na outra perna e sorriu torto ao tirar a minha meia.

Edward voltou a beijar minhas pernas de forma mais urgente e quente fazendo o caminho de volta a mim e se posicionando novamente sobre mim.

Deslizei uma de minhas mãos em seu cabelo e apertei fortemente suas costas com a outra, pra que ele entendesse o quanto eu o queria.

Colamos nossos lábios novamente e as mãos de Edward voltaram a percorrer o meu corpo, mas agora de forma possessiva e firme, dando atenção especial aos meus seios.

- Edward... – gemi em seus lábios o fazendo sorrir.

Ele deslizou seus lábios até o meu colo e prontamente começou a soltar os laços do meu corpete, antes de retirá-lo ele me olhou intensamente.

- Linda! Você está linda... – ele falou com a voz rouca e tirou o corpete do meu corpo me deixando exposta a ele. – mas fica ainda mais linda assim...

Edward deslizou sua língua pelos meus mamilos me deixando completamente arrepiada e pronta pra ele.

Eu definitivamente perdi a noção de tempo e espaço ao sentir uma das mãos dele me acariciando gentilmente por cima da minha calcinha.

Minhas mãos vagavam ferozmente entre seus braços, ombros e costas e eu respirava pesadamente em seu pescoço.

Eu estava a ponto de chegar ao meu clímax assim, e certamente era essa a intenção de Edward, mas antes que isso acontecesse, enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, o apertando o suficiente para nossos quadris se encontrarem e Edward gemeu contra a minha pele quando minha parte quente encostou em sua ereção.

Desci minhas mãos ao encontro do cós da sua calça na intenção de me livrar daquela roupa completamente desnecessária, mas Edward segurou minha mão e levou de volta aos seus cabelos.

Arqueei meu corpo mais uma vez de encontro ao dele e senti que ele estava ainda mais excitando.

- Bella... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e suas mãos voltaram a me acariciar, mas dessa vez descendo minha calcinha, logo ele voltou seu olhar para baixo e rapidamente se livrou da minha única peça de roupa.

Suas mãos voltaram a me cariciar ao mesmo tempo em que ele passou a me beijar no mesmo lugar.

Meus gemidos agora eram constantes e cada vez mais altos. Eu não conseguiria me segurar por muito tempo.

Ele continuou seus beijos e deslizou um dedo pra dentro de mim, me levando a loucura, a princípio o movimento de sua mão era calmo e despreocupado, mas à medida que meus gemidos aumentavam Edward também aumentava seus movimentos... ele deslizou mais um dedo e os curvou dentro de mim, em um movimento rápido e delirante.

- Edward, por favor, comigo... – eu pedi ofegante.

Ele diminuiu seus movimentos e subi seu corpo de encontro a minha boca.

Minhas mãos voltaram a trabalhar no cós de sua calça e dessa vez Edward me ajudou abaixando sua calça juntamente com sua boxer assim que eu conseguir me livrar do seu cinto.

Ele nos virou na cama, me colocando sentada em seu colo, me permitindo nos conduzir no meu próprio ritmo.

Eu já estava mais do que pronta pra ele. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito enquanto sentia Edward deslizar para dentro de mim e suas mãos apertarem minha cintura, me mantendo em minha posição

Eu agradeci mentalmente por isso porque a sensação de entrega total que eu senti ao ligar nossos corpos praticamente me roubou o ar.

Mantive meus movimentos lentos e contínuos enquanto beijava ardentemente o seu peito e Edward desliza uma de suas mãos pelas minhas costas e mantinha a outra em minha cintura apertando levemente quando nossas coxas se encontravam.

Levei meus lábios de encontro aos seus e permiti que minha língua explorasse toda a sua boca. À medida que nosso beijo se tornava mais quente e urgente eu aumentei a intensidade dos meus movimentos e prendi uma de minhas mãos no cabelo desgrenhado de Edward.

Nossas respirações já estavam ofegantes e Edward começou a mover seu quadril junto comigo fazendo o nosso movimento ainda mais intenso e profundo.

- Bella... minha Bella!

Edward colou ainda mais nossos corpos apertando possessivamente minha cintura e se movendo intensamente sob mim, nos conduzindo até o êxtase, juntos.

Desabei ofegante e suada por cima de seu corpo.

Edward subiu preguiçosamente suas mãos até os meus cabelos e deixou seus dedos brincarem com alguns fios dos meus cabelos.

- Eu te amo! – sussurrei contra seu peito.

Ele me abraçou nos levantando e me olhou apaixonadamente. E se nesse momento eu achava impossível amar Edward mais do que eu já amava ele me provou que eu poderia sim amá-lo ainda mais.

Colocando-me em seu colo ele me levou até o ofurô e me sentou lentamente na água quente, me fazendo relaxar se sentando atrás de mim e encostando meu corpo mole no seu.

Passamos longos minutos assim, apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro, sem dizer nada, porque tudo já estava sendo dito pelo toque macio de Edward em meu corpo.

- Edward? – eu chamei

- Hum... – ele respondeu com a voz arrastada.

- Obrigada!

Ele apenas acariciou o meu rosto e voltamos a ficar em silêncio.

- E então, Sra Cullen gostou da sua música? – ele perguntou voltando a quebrar o silencio.

- Isso me lembra que temos um happy hour só nosso... – respondi virando meu rosto em sua direção.

Edward sorriu pra mim, fazendo meu coração saltar dentro do peito.

Aconcheguei minha cabeça em seu peito, mantendo meu olhar em seu rosto calmo e sereno e acariciei o seu pescoço antes de começar.

Musica pro post – Your song - Kate Walsh

.com/watch?v=ki_sfdjVURU

"_haven´t you heard  
>I´m stuck on a face<br>I'm stuck on a boy who feels me with joy  
>I knew I was wrong to<br>jump straight on into  
>these picture so pretty<br>but he is so pretty to me_

_você não ouviu?  
>Eu estou presa à um rosto<br>Estou presa à um garoto que me enche de felicidade  
>Eu sabia que estava errada em<br>pular diretamente  
>nessas fotos tão lindas<br>mas ele é tão lindo pra mim._

Edward voltou seu olhar em minha direção e eu sorri pra ele. Essa era a primeira canção que eu escrevi pra ele e nesse momento eu me sentia tão feliz em cantar pra ele.

_and he doesn´t know  
>just how far I would go<br>just to kiss him  
>he doesn´t know how I pine..<em>

_e ele não sabe  
>quão longe eu iria<br>apenas pra beijá-lo  
>e ele não sabe como eu o quero...<em>

Fechei meus olhos e algumas lágrimas de mais pura felicidade escorreram. No momento em que eu escrevi essa música, eu nunca poderia imaginar que algum dia, eu realmente o teria ao meu lado, e agora aqui estou eu, não só ao seu lado, mas pertencendo totalmente a ele.

_So I make "whirlpools"  
>and watch sparkle<br>and we´ll make love make magic_

_Então eu fiz redemoinhos  
>e vi brilhos...<br>e nós faremos o amor fazer mágica_

Edward secou minhas lágrimas com beijos doces em meu rosto me fazendo suspirar e meu coração bater ainda mais descompassado em meu peito.

_and haven´t you heard  
>I thought I had first:<br>and he loves me so  
>we´re two in a row<br>just loking his eyes there  
>blues as the skies<br>pictures so pretty  
>but he is so pretty to me<em>

_você ouviu?  
>Eu pensei que tinha primeiro<br>e ele me amava tanto  
>nós estamos numa fila...<br>apenas olhando seus olhos  
>azuis como o céu<br>fotos tão lindas...  
>mas ele é tão lindo pra mim.<em>

Eu o abracei fortemente, tentando com todas as minhas forças que esse momento nunca tivesse um fim.

_So I make whirlpools  
>and watch he sparkle<br>and we´ll make love make magic  
>but I couldn´t tell you<br>just tell love takes you  
>cause love don´t make what I make<br>with you  
>words don´t make what I make with you<em>

_Então eu fiz redemoinhos  
>e eu o assisti brilhar<br>e nós faremos o amor fazer mágica  
>mas eu não poderia dizer pra você<br>que o amor te levaria  
>porque o amor não faz o que eu faço...<br>e palavras não fazem o que eu faço com você._

Edward retribuiu o meu abraço e algumas lágrimas também desceram por seu rosto, mas ele mantinha o meu sorriso torto predileto.

Eu nunca me senti tão completa, plena e realizada como nesse momento.

_Haven´t you heard  
>I´m stuck on a face<br>I´m stuck on a boy who fills me with joy  
>I knew I was wrong<br>to jump on into this picture so pretty  
>but he is so pretty to me<em>

_Você não ouviu?  
>Eu estou presa a um rosto<br>Estou presa a um garoto que me enche de felicidade  
>Eu sabia que estava errada em<br>pular diretamente  
>nessas fotos tão lindas<br>mas ele é tão lindo pra mim._

Beijamo-nos novamente, mas tudo o que nosso beijo transmitia era segurança, conforto e muito amor.

Eu estava completa. Edward me completava.

...

Eu poderia continuar deitada nessa mesma cama pelo resto da minha vida, mas infelizmente Kate já tinha enviado a mensagem nos informando o endereço e dizendo que deveríamos chegar uma hora mais cedo, porque o estudo adiantou o horário da reunião. O que me fez ter que levantar correndo e procurando desesperadamente pelas roupas que Alice deixou pra nós.

Vendo todo o meu desespero Edward se levantou calmamente e pegou algumas frutas, que eu nem lembrava que estavam ali desde ontem à noite, e começou a mordiscar.

- Edward nós vamos nos atrasar...

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje? – ele perguntou levando um morango a minha boca.

- Humm desde que acordamos não... – respondi com a boca cheia.

- EU TE AMO! – ele gritou me rodando no ar me fazendo gargalhar.

- Eu também te amo! – disse entre risos – agora, por favor, se arrume Sr Cullen ou serei obrigada a te levar de volta pra aquela cama...

- Essa é uma oferta tentadora.

- Edward...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – ele pegou suas roupas e rapidamente se vestiu enquanto eu ajeitava o meu cabelo com os dedos.

- Me ajuda aqui? – Pedi apontando o fecho do meu vestido.

Edward o fechou rapidamente e me virou me roubando um beijo demorado e gostoso.

Saímos apressados, mas em menos de meia hora já estávamos no estúdio e felizmente ninguém havia chego, assim o fato de chegarmos juntos, passou despercebido.

Kate estava nos esperando na sala de um dos presidentes e ela explicou que James e Victoria também estariam presentes.

Ao contrário do que Edward pensa, eu não me importo nem um pouco em trabalhar junto com Victória, mas não acredito que a recíproca seja verdadeira.

A secretária nos mandou esperar e nos sentamos confortavelmente em um belo sofá de couro preto. Meu estômago já começava a dar sinais do meu nervosismo e minhas mãos estavam suando frio.

- Eles vão te adorar! – Edward falou no meu ouvido apertando a minha mão.

- Edward Cullen... – Victoria falou estridente ao entrar na sala. - vai ser um prazer imenso trabalhar com você... – ela o abraçou e eu bufei ao notar o olhar que ela dirigia a ele.

Agora já não me sinto tão confortável em trabalhar com ela.

Tentei ocupar minha mente com outras coisas enquanto meus dedos dedilhavam nervosamente o meu joelho, vez ou outra eu me pegava mexendo discretamente em minha aliança e sorrindo pras lembranças da noite anterior.

-Bella... – a chegada de James me pegou de surpresa. – Edward, Victória... – ele cumprimentou educadamente a todos e me deu um abraço apertado, eu apenas retribui e voltei a sentar entre Kate e Edward.

- Olá meus queridos, é um prazer tê-los todos aqui hoje... – Deborah Áquila nos cumprimentou animada entrando na sala com as suas inseparáveis pranchetas e acompanhada de três elegantes homens.

- Bella, Victória, eu gostaria de lhes apresentar Aro e Marcus Volturi sócios e presidentes do "Volturi Entertainment" e esse é Caius Volturi, o presidente de produção.

- Olá - eu cumprimentei a todos, acenado envergonhadamente.

- Edward e James, será um prazer voltar a trabalhar com vocês, agora em meu próprio estúdio – Aro disse apertando a mão de Edward e James.

- Eu digo o mesmo... – Marcus estendeu a mão a James e deu um abraço discreto e Edward.

- Kate, querida, vejo que seu time de estrelas só tem aumentado – Caius disse abraçando carinhosamente Kate.

- As melhores estrelas do cinema estão comigo. - ela respondeu sorridente.

- Nem todas, eu não estou com você... – Victória disse debochadamente.

- Ahh, mas eu disse as melhores... – Kate retrucou e arrancou risadas de todos.

- Isabella, vejo que já começou a dar vida a Virginia Brandon... – caius me disse sentando-se de frente para nós.

- Ahh sim, eu achei que seria mais fácil me adaptar a personagem assim, mas é claro que ainda podemos fazer algumas mudanças se não for isso que o roteiro pede... – respondi calmamente e Edward soltou um risinho baixo ao meu lado.

- Oh não, eu diria que está perfeito! Como se você já soubesse exatamente o que o roteiro pede... – Deborah comentou se sentando ao lado de Kate.

Eu apenas sorri em resposta.

Eu sei exatamente o que o roteiro pede porque eu o escrevi.

- Victória, James os seus agentes não vieram?

- Mart infelizmente está preso em Londres com alguns compromissos... – James respondeu sem dar a menor importância.

- Mas ele deixou bem claro o que teríamos que fazer... – Victória completou.

- Então você também trabalha com Mart Unlike? – Kate perguntou a Victória.

Eu não entendo muito dessas coisas de agentes e tudo mais, mas sei que é comum um mesmo agente cuidar da carreira de vários artistas, mas o que eu já ouvi a respeito desse Mart Unlike, definitivamente não é agradável, e pelo o que eu sei, Kate o detesta desde que ele tentou roubar o agenciamento de Edward, de uma forma bem desleal.

- Sendo assim, eu vou explicar as principais clausuras do contrato – Marcus voltou a falar, manejando alguns papeis. – Não é nada muito complicado ou que vocês já não estejam acostumados: vocês precisarão cumprir com todas as suas cenas e ainda terão que divulgar o filme, tudo o que normalmente já fazem... Tenho certeza que Kate já te deixou a par disso, certo? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

- certamente... – garanti

Eu e Kate não conversamos muito sobre isso, mas não era difícil entender esses termos, eu convivo com três grandes astros e sei bem os detalhes dos seus contratos e também já tive alguns contratos, claro que nada grande como esse, mas ainda sim, com as mesmas cláusulas, com a diferença apenas que eu nunca fui chamada pra participar efetivamente da divulgação.

- ...e a cláusula que para nós no momento é a mais importante: fica proibido qualquer tipo de relacionamento íntimo entre qualquer um de vocês.

- O que? – eu praticamente gaguejei.

Essa não era uma cláusula que eu esperava, muito menos achava justa.

Quem eles pensam que são pra dizer com que eu devo ou não me relacionar?

Kate deu um tapinha discreto no meu braço e meus olhos vagaram imediatamente pra minha aliança.

- Bom, tecnicamente o contrato diz que se alguns de vocês se envolverem emocionalmente serão retirados do projeto. – Aro explicou curto e grosso.

Eu apertei fortemente a minha aliança e encontrei o olhar surpreso de Edward.

Eu não poderia acreditar que teria que escolher entre Edward e o filme.

* * *

><p><strong>FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, CLICANDO NO BOTÃO ABAIXO!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Capítulo 7  Lembranças

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 07 – LEMBRANÇAS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fica proibido qualquer tipo de relacionamento íntimo entre qualquer um de vocês<em>.

É a frase que fica ecoando em minha mente.

_Bom, tecnicamente o contrato diz que se alguns de vocês se envolverem emocionalmente serão retirados do projeto_

Retirados do projeto? Do meu projeto?

Eu sorri sem humor nenhum com as palavras ecoando em meus pensamentos enquanto minha mão direita apertava com todas as minhas forças a minha aliança.

- Isso é um absurdo!

- Eu já tenho uma carreira, não preciso me sujeitar a esse tipo de contrato!

- Isso é mesmo necessário Caius? Meus clientes sabem das suas responsabilidades.

- Interferir na nossa vida pessoal já é um pouco demais...

Eu ouvia claramente toda a discussão que estava acontecendo, mas eu estava paralisada.

É o meu projeto, meu roteiro, meu texto, que eu lutei tanto pra conseguir e agora eu estaria fora.

Eu nunca teria a _minha_ carreira, eu sempre seria a sombra de Edward, a sombra de Rosalie, a sombra de Emmett... e quando Edward percebesse o grande fracasso que eu estava destinada a ser? Ele ainda me amaria?

- Não é uma clausura tão absurda assim... vocês são jovens e passarão tempo demais juntos, só estamos nos prevenindo.

Eu queria gritar de raiva, chorar de frustração, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia nem me mexer.

Eu queria sair correndo e pular no colo da minha mãe como a menininha assustada que eu tinha me tornado, mas nem isso eu poderia fazer.

_- Muito bem Bella, eu diria que você já é uma cigana típica... – Alya sorriu animada._

_- Acho que mais algumas aulas e você não terá mais nenhum sotaque me pétite..._

Toda a minha preparação indo embora pelo ralo. Todos os meus sonhos, as minhas certezas de realização profissional desaparecendo bem na minha frente.

_- Parece que já temos nossa Virginia Brandon..._

- Eu realmente acho essa cláusula no mínimo desnecessária.

- Não Kate, nós sabemos bem o que acontece com alguns astros que se envolvem, eles perdem o foco... as vezes é necessário escolher entre sua vida pessoal e sua vida profissional, é assim em qualquer segmento.

Eu não tinha o que escolher, o que decidir.

Eu seria um fracasso profissional, mas eu jamais abriria mão de Edward, eu jamais abriria mão da felicidade que eu encontrei ao seu lado... mas e ele, ele abriria mão de mim?

Eu apertei ainda mais forte a minha aliança.

"_I always loved you from the start"_

E ele continuaria amando não é?

- Eu não entendo por que tanta resistência por conta dessa clausura. Existe algo que precisamos saber?

- E o que acontecesse se algum de nós se envolver?

- Isso seria quebra de contrato, vocês teriam que arcar com as conseqüências... inclusive judicialmente.

Isso estava ficando cada vez mais absurdo. Como eu poderia se quer pensar em colocar Edward em uma situação dessas? Ele sempre foi tão profissional e agora poderia ser acusado de quebrar um contrato?

Não. Ele não seria. Pelo menos não por minha culpa.

- Eu gostaria de ler esse contrato com mais atenção e discutir isso com meus agenciados.

O que _minha_ família pensaria sobre isso?

Rosalie ficaria decepcionada! Jasper ficaria frustrado! E Carlisle e Esme, eles ainda teriam orgulho de mim?

Eu poderia correr pro colo de Esme?

- Deborah, por que você não acompanha Victoria e James até outra sala e explica a eles todos os detalhes do contrato? Talvez eles queiram ligar e discutir isso com o seu agente...

- Eu preciso conversar com Edward e Bella antes de qualquer coisa.

Mesmo sem perceber eu me levantei lentamente pronta pra sair correndo dali.

Eu olhei pros três homens a minha frente, mas tudo o que eu conseguia ver eram flashes da _minha_ família.

A sensação de derrota e fracasso presa na minha garganta.

"_Ahh querida, seria uma honra te conduzir até o altar."_

"_Eu sempre soube que você seria minha filha, algum dia!"_

Levei minha mão até meu medalhão e apertei tão forte que podia sentir longe a palma da minha mão sendo ferida.

- Eu... Eu gostaria de agradecer a oportunidade... – Respirei fundo tentando fazer minha voz sair confiante. – Mas eu não posso e não vou assinar esse contrato.

- Bella?

- Kate tem alguma coisa que precisamos saber?

Eu me virei encontrando o olhar surpreso de Edward.

- Não precisa fazer isso... é um papel pequeno... eu posso...

-NÃO! – Interrompi e me virei novamente em direção os Volturi. – Tenho certeza que Victoria Ston ficará honrada em interpretar Virginia Brandon...

E me dirigi até a porta.

Agora sim, a minha carreira que nem começou já estava acabada.

- Edward, tem algo que você queira nos dizer?

- Senhorita Swan, você tem certeza disso?

- CULLEN! – Eu cuspi me agarrando ao meu medalhão. – Senhora Cullen, e sim, eu tenho certeza absoluta!

- Kate o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Bella e Edward estão casados... - ela respondeu vindo em minha direção. – Vamos conversar e entrar em um acordo.

- Você será a estrela desse projeto, mesmo sendo uma participação pequena, eu sempre soube disso! – Disse olhando nos olhos de Edward e ignorando a presença de Kate e os outros.

E simplesmente sai porta a fora sem olhar pra trás. Sentindo-me a pior das derrotadas.

- Bella espera!

Eu continuei andando em direção ao estacionamento.

- Bella... – Edward segurou o meu braço.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha... – Foi tudo o que eu respondi.

- Aonde você vai? – Ele perguntou quando eu continuei andando.

- Me empresta a chave do volvo? – pPdi parando em frente ao carro.

- Nem pensar! Você não vai dirigir assim...

- Edward... – Voltei a encarar o meu marido. – Volte lá e assine aquele contrato, por mim.

- Mas Bella...

- Por favor! – Estendi minha mãe em sua direção.

- Só prometa que vai ficar bem... – Ele pediu me entregando relutante a chave do carro.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e entrei no carro saindo sem saber pra onde eu realmente estava dirigindo.

**Edward Cullen**

Ver Bella saindo no meu carro, me deixou desesperado. Eu definitivamente deveria ter ido com ela. Mas ela precisava ficar sozinha e eu prometi que ela teria o seu espaço.

Balancei minha cabeça e entrei novamente na sala da presidência.

Felizmente Victoria e James não estavam mais na sala quando Bella saiu, e eu não posso negar que fui tomado de orgulho quando ela disse que era Isabella Cullen, mas a tristeza e frustração no olhar dela me tiraram qualquer satisfação.

- Onde está Bella, Edward? – Kate me perguntou.

- Edward, até onde eu sabia vocês nem se conheciam, como agora já estão casados? – Marcus me questionou.

- Vocês não podem tirá-la do projeto, nós já estávamos casados antes de vocês inventarem esse contrato absurdo. Nenhuma atriz faria Virginia Brandon melhor do que a Bella.

- O contrato não é absurdo e você sabe disso!

- Aro, Edward tem razão! Eles já estão casados, o que você espera que eles façam? Se separem pelo projeto?

- O que? – Eu questionei irritado.

- Calma Edward, vamos nos sentar e conversar – Kate falou passando a mão pelas minhas costas tentando me acalmar.

Eu me joguei no sofá esperando.

- Eu não posso assinar um contrato que diz que eu não posso ter um relacionamento com a minha esposa... – Falei estranhamente calmo.

- O contrato diz apenas que você não pode se envolver com algum colega de elenco e sua esposa já se retirou do projeto – Aro respondeu extremamente frio.

- Sendo assim eu também estou me retirando. – Falei me colocando de pé.

- Aro, eu realmente acho que podemos chegar a um acordo... – Kate falou segurando o meu braço – Veja bem, se o medo do estúdio é que os atores se envolvam durante a gravação, isso não vai acontecer. Edward e Bella estão certos demais do que sentem um pelo outro, logo esse contrato é desnecessário para eles.

- Talvez Kate tenha razão... – Caius disse parando ao lado de Aro.

- Mas se o casamento se tornar público toda a publicidade focada em Bella e James será uma perda de tempo.

- Não existe Bella e James, existe apenas Ginny e Steve, as personagens! – Argumentei voltando a me sentar, mas minha voz se alterando mais uma vez.

- Edward você é um ator experiente, sabe como isso funciona.

- Sei! E não estou gostando nem um pouco do que vocês pretendem fazer.

- Você sabe como isso funciona... não quer dizer que eles terão alguma coisa. – Kate tentou me acalmar novamente.

- Edward, você acha que Bella aceitaria manter o casamento em sigilo?

- O que? Vocês agora estão pedindo pra que agente finja que não somos casados?

- Não... – Marcus me garantiu. – Apenas sugeri que não divulguem o casamento... apenas isso. Além do mais, você sempre detestou expor sua vida pessoal.

- O que acha Aro, podemos entrar em um acordo então? – Kate perguntou apreensiva.

- Não estou certo que sua cliente ainda queira fazer parte desse projeto.

Kate me olhou esperando uma resposta.

- Eu não posso decidir por ela... – Falei levando minhas mãos aos meus cabelos. – Mas eu estaria disposto a isso, me dêem um tempo pra falar com ela.

Marcus tem razão quando diz que eu não gosto de expor minha vida pessoal e eu sei que Bella gosta menos ainda. Mas é totalmente diferente, não nos expor e negar que estamos juntos.

Mas Bella abriu mão do seu projeto para não ter que escolher entre mim e ele, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era aceitar manter nosso casamento em sigilo.

- Por quanto tempo eles teriam que manter isso em segredo? – Kate perguntou.

- Durante as gravações e divulgação, durante a vigência do contrato.

- Vocês farão um contrato com uma cláusula em que não poderemos expor nosso casamento? – Perguntei sarcasticamente.

- Não acho que seja conveniente, principalmente se levarmos em consideração o fato que os paparazzi vivem rodeando Edward. – Kate ponderou calmamente. – Logo, se eles forem flagrados juntos o que estúdio faria?

- Eu acho que podemos chegar a um acordo informal... – Caius disse amigavelmente. – Eu realmente gostaria que Bella estivesse nesse projeto. Você sabe Aro que John não consegue pensar em nenhuma atriz além dela.

- Se Edward e Isabella me derem suas palavras que farão o possível para manter o relacionamento deles em sigilo, eu acho que podemos providenciar um contrato tradicional, mesmo porque se ela agora é uma Cullen, o contrato como Swan não seria válido legalmente. Você deveria ter nos avisado antes Kate.

...

Eu saí do estúdio com a minha cabeça a mil por hora. Eu não me sentia nem um pouco confortável em fingir que continuo solteiro e com a mesma vida de antes, e muito menos confortável com os planos de divulgação que os Volturi tem, principalmente levando em consideração a forma como eu vi James olhando pra minha mulher.

-Edward? Precisa de uma carona? – Victoria chegou logo atrás de mim.

- Ahh não, obrigado!

- Sabe Edward, talvez nós devêssemos sair pra comemorar... – ela falou passando o braço em volta do meu pescoço. – O que acha? Que tal um flashback?

- Flashback? – Eu sorri e tirei as mãos dela de mim. – Acho que você está me confundindo Victoria...

- Não querido! Sua memória que não anda muito boa... – Ela voltou a se esfregar em mim. – Mas se eu me lembro bem, você se divertiu e muito nas vezes em que estivemos juntos, apesar de estar completamente bêbado.

Definitivamente eu não me lembro de ter tido absolutamente nada com ela. Mas não seria algo impossível.

Victoria é muito bonita e eu realmente tive um tempo em que ia dormir todos os dias completamente bêbado e acordava com um mulher diferente a cada manhã. Talvez Victoria tenha sido uma delas.

- Victoria, acho que você entendeu bem o que o contrato diz, não é? – Falei me soltando dela novamente.

- É um contrato idiota Edward. Eu sou uma atriz conhecida, ninguém me diz com quem eu devo ou não ficar!

- Mas eu respeito e cumpro os meus contratos... – Falei indo em direção a rua.

O contrato que iria assinar não me proibi de me envolver com ninguém. Mas por que eu me envolveria com uma mulher tão oferecida quanto Victória quando eu tenho Bella ao meu lado?

Eu peguei um taxi e fui direto ao apartamento alugado de Bella.

- Senhor Cullen posso ajudar? – O porteiro me perguntou assim que eu entrei no prédio.

- Estou indo falar com Bella. – Respondi apertando o botão do elevador.

- Ela não está... – Ele respondeu.

Como ela não está aqui? Eu tinha certeza que a encontraria aqui. Esse era o seu espaço não era? Onde mais ela estaria?

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim. Ela esteve aqui, mas antes mesmo do elevador abrir ela foi embora... eu nem pude dar um recado a ela.

Ela esteve aqui e foi embora. Mas por quê?

- O senhor pode dar o recado a ela? Eu não pediria ao senhor, mas parece ser realmente importante e ela quase não tem vindo aqui... Tem um senhor que vem todos os dias a procura dela... ele esteve aqui hoje.

- O que? Ele esteve com ela? Quem é ele?

- Eu não sei Sr. Cullen. Ele já tinha ido embora quando ela veio e ele não me disse o seu nome.

Eu não esperei por mais nada e sai em direção ao nosso apartamento. Talvez ela estivesse lá.

Peguei meu celular procurando o numero de minha mãe na agenda.

- Filho? – Ela respondeu feliz.

- Esme, Bella esteve ai? Ou ligou?

- Edward o que aconteceu? Bella esteve aqui, ela estava nervosa, mas quando percebeu que estavam todos aqui... foi embora. Alice achou que deveríamos almoçar juntos pra comemorar o contrato. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Jasper esteve com ela?

- Não. Ela disse que queria falar comigo, mas quando ouvi as vozes de todos, ela se desculpou e foi embora me pedindo pra não contar pra ninguém que ela esteve aqui. Edward o que está acontecendo?

- Não tem contrato. Não diga nada a ninguém por enquanto, por favor.

Eu cheguei ao nosso apartamento e ela também não estava lá.

Como eu voltaria pra casa e encararia Jasper? Eu não deveria ter deixado que ela saísse sozinha de lá.

"_Meu amor, por favor, me diga que você está bem. Onde você está?"_

Alguns minutos depois meu celular anunciou uma nova mensagem.

"_Nosso espaço."_

Suspirei aliviado vendo a mensagem de Bella e corri em direção ao primeiro taxi que avistei.

Tomei o cuidado de entrar pelos fundos e ir direto a casa da piscina.

Bella estava deitada em nossa cama enrolada em minha camisa.

- Bells...

- Não fala nada, por favor... só me abraça.

**Bella Swan**

Eu queria estar sozinha, eu queria gritar, eu queria... eu não sei o que queria.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento e passei pelo porteiro sem nem mesmo cumprimentá-lo e apertei o botão chamando o elevador.

- Olá Bella... quanto tempo não te vejo por aqui...

O que eu estava fazendo aqui? Eu não queria estar sozinha. Eu queria Edward, mas eu não poderia estar com ele agora. Eu também não queria enfrentar os meus amigos agora e mostrar pra eles o fracasso que eu sou.

_Você é uma Cullen agora..._

- ...Eu tenho um recado pra você... tem um senhor...

Eu não prestei atenção ao que ele dizia, apenas me retirei do prédio e dirigi o mais rápido possível até a casa de Esme e Carlisle.

Ela tinha me dito que eu era sua filha agora, será que poderia agir como uma filha uma vez na vida?

Toquei a campanhia do apartamento e felizmente foi Esme quem atendeu. Eu senti todas as lágrimas que eu estava segurando desde que saí daquele estúdio se acumularem em meus olhos.

- Bella... que bom que chegou..

- Eu posso falar com você por um minuto?

- Claro querida venha. Estão todos te esperando para comemorar.

Na mesma hora eu paralisei.

- Todos?

- Sim... Alice achou uma boa idéia almoçarmos todos juntos. – Ela respondeu animada.

- Alice está aqui?

- Todos estão aqui Bella... – Ela continuava animada. – e Edward, onde está?

- Eu preciso ir... por favor não diga a eles que eu estive aqui.

- Bella espera, aconteceu alguma coisa, minha filha?

Eu respirei fundo contendo mais uma vez as minhas lágrimas e virei em direção o elevador.

- Está tudo bem Esme. Não se preocupe comigo, apenas não diga nada a ninguém, por favor.

E na mesma rapidez em que eu cheguei ao prédio, eu saí.

Encostei minha cabeça no volante do volvo, me sentindo completamente perdida e sem condições alguma de dirigir.

Eu precisava falar com alguém, só pra deixar essas malditas lágrimas escorrerem de uma vez e então levantar a cabeça e lidar com a minha decisão. Mas eu ainda não estava pronta pra encarar Jasper e Rosalie.

Se eu ligasse pra Alice, ela desceria sem que Jasper percebesse?

Peguei meu celular e disque o numero dela, mas antes de completar a ligação eu desliguei. É claro que Alice não desceria sem alarmar todo mundo.

Eu percorri a minha agenda telefônica inúmeras vezes até que decidi ligar pra um numero conhecido mas que a muito tempo eu não ligava.

- Alô...

- Sou eu...

Ela ficou em silencio do outro lado, mas eu podia ouvir claramente outras vozes.

_Sam, meu rapaz, leve as cervejas e Embry tire os pés do meu sofá..._

_Quem é Renée?_

_Não sei... não dizem nada._

_Então desligue e prepare alguns aperitivos pros garotos._

- Não volte a ligar. Nunca mais. – Ela falou baixo do outro lado e desligou.

Eu não consegui mais segurar as minhas lágrimas.

Minha mãe preferia aqueles _monstros_ a mim.

Liguei o carro e sai em direção ao único lugar que eu me sentiria acolhida.

Eu mal conseguia enxergar através das minhas lágrimas, mas continuei dirigindo até chegar a minha nova casa. A _casa de Edward_. Ele ainda ia querer estar casado comigo depois do fracasso que eu seria?

Fui direto a nossa casa da piscina, o nosso espaço. Tirei o meu vestido me jogando sobre a cama tentando sentir o calor dele, o cheiro dele nos lençóis.

Quando eu já estava sem forças pra chorar mais, vaguei meu olhar pelo lugar. Tudo como nós deixamos essa manhã. A garrafa de champanhe no mesmo lugar, as frutas, o meu vestido de noiva, a roupa de Edward. Impulsionei meu corpo pra frente e agarrei sua camisa.

Engraçado como sempre recorro a suas roupas quando estou nesse estado de espírito. Pensei enquanto vestia a blusa e voltava a me deitar, tentando dormir um pouco. Talvez eu acordasse melhor.

Meu celular apitou uma nova mensagem e eu imediatamente sorri fracamente pra mensagem na tela.

"_Meu amor, por favor, me diga que você está bem. Onde você está?"_

"_Nosso espaço"_

Eu respondi me sentindo aliviada, logo ele estaria ali comigo e tudo ficaria bem.

...

_- Então Bellinha, chegou a nossa hora de nos divertir. Comemorar bab__y. _

_- Pare. Tire suas mãos de mim._

_- haha acho que não... Sabe eu sentiria o seu gostinho, mas estou mais interessado em te fazer sentir o meu._

_- Por favor, me solte. Deixe-me em paz._

_- hum se você for tão apertadinha quando a sua boquinha, nós faremos um grande estrago, não é mesmo Sam?_

Eu abri meus olhos ofegante e procurando por Edward.

Encolhi-me mais um pouco rezando pra me acalmar antes que ele chegasse.

Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco e por um momento eu pensei que teria sido uma boa idéia ter ficado no meu apartamento.

- Bells... – ouvi Edward dizer.

Não olhei em sua direção, mas senti ele se aproximar de mim.

- Não diga nada, por favor... Só me abraça. – Pedi ainda sem olhar pra ele.

Senti os braços de Edward me envolver e voltei a fechar meus olhos, apenas sentindo a sua presença.

- Edward, eu quero... quero tentar algo – Pedi depois de muito tempo em silencio, eu poderia dizer que tinha sido horas.

- O que você quiser. – Ele respondeu calmamente.

Voltei meu olhar em sua direção e sorri pra ele. Ele levou seus dedos até meu rosto, fazendo um carinho pelas marcas das lágrimas que essa altura já tinha secado.

Deslizei minha mão pelo seu peito por cima de sua camisa e me sentei sobre ele, sempre olhando em seus olhos.

Eu poderia fazer isso, eu só precisava saber que era Edward ali e não _ele_.

Abaixei minha mão abrindo o botão da sua calça jeans.

- Bella... – Ela me chamou segurando o meu pulso.

Só balancei minha cabeça, pedindo em silêncio pra que ele me deixasse fazer isso.

Tirei sua calça lentamente, sentindo minhas mãos tremerem em antecipação.

O acaricie por cima da sua boxer branca e logo senti que Edward estava pronto pra mim. Um sorrisinho de satisfação chegou aos meus lábios. Mas ele logo desapareceu assim que deslizei o seu membro pela minha boca e ouvi o gemido baixo dele.

_Hum... que boquinha quentinha..._

- Mmm Bella...

A voz de Edward me despertou e eu voltei a focar em seus olhos.

Eu não sabia como fazer isso, eu nunca tinha feito, com exceção _daquele dia_. Deixei que as reações de Edward me mostrassem o que ele gostava.

Seu corpo estremecia quando eu passava minha língua pela extensão de seu membro e eu repeti esse mesmo movimento muitas vezes, logo em seguida o colocando o máximo que eu pudesse dentro da minha boca.

As mãos de Edward foram até o meu cabelo empurrando minha cabeça, me empurrando de encontro ao seu corpo.

_Eu quero todo o meu pau na sua boca, vadia._

Instintivamente apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito, me empurrando de volta para longe dele e soltei um soluço de frustração, junto com uma lágrima quente.

- Desculpe... eu... – Ele falou acariciando o meu rosto de olhos fechados. Eu agradeci mentalmente por ele não me ver chorando. – Eu perdi o controle... não consegui me controlar.

A voz de Edward junto com seu carinho em meu rosto foi o suficiente para me acalmar.

Voltei a beijar lentamente a ereção pulsante de Edward e permiti minhas mãos deslizarem avidamente pelas suas coxas, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que eu estava pronta para ele, mas minha mente gritava que não podia ser assim.

Levei as mãos de Edward de volta ao meu cabelo, mostrando a ele que eu queria que ele me conduzisse.

Ele relutou em tomar o controle e apenas prendeu suas mãos em meus cabelos e eu aumentei a velocidade em que tirava e colocava Edward em minha boca.

Ele voltou a gemer o meu nome e logo sua mão se tornou um pouco mais pesada em minha cabeça, dessa vez eu não me afastei apenas o olhei por baixo dos meus cílios e puder ver o meu sorriso torto em seus lábios, era só o que eu precisava pra continuar.

Eu continuei com meus movimentos, adicionando uma de minhas mãos e senti Edward aumentar de tamanho em minha boca.

Ele tentou me afastar.

- Quero sentir o seu gosto. – Falei olhando em seus olhos.

Ele voltou suas mãos aos meus cabelos e fechou os olhos.

Aumentei o ritmo de minhas mãos e voltei a chupar e lamber por toda a comprimento, me permitindo sentir todo o seu gosto e suas reações.

Não demorou muito até que Edward se libertou em minha boca.

A princípio eu quis me afastar e cuspir tudo fora, como fiz da outra vez.

_Agora, vou ser obrigado a gozar na sua boca de novo e te obrigar a engolir tudinho__, cadela._

Mas balancei minha cabeça, lembrando que era Edward ali e me obriguei a engolir tudo sem desperdiçar nenhuma gota.

Voltei a lamber lentamente todo o seu membro, o limpando completamente antes de me deitar por cima de seu peito.

Deixei minhas mãos fazerem desenhos sem sentindo em seu peito sentindo a respiração de Edward se normalizar.

Ele me puxou mais pra cima, colocando minha cabeça próxima a seu queixo e beijou minha cabeça.

- Eles fizeram isso com você? – Ele perguntou me abraçando apertado.

- O seu gosto é bom... – Respondi escondendo o meu rosto em seu peito. – Não é como... não foi como...

Senti Edward apertar mais forte a minha cintura e rosnar baixinho. O abracei de volta.

- Me faça esquecer... – Falei encaixando minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço. – Me faça esquecer tudo o que eles fizeram... com você nada, nunca, vai ser igual...

Edward nos virou na cama, se colocando por cima de mim.

- Eu te amo! – Ele sussurrou contra o meu rosto e eu vi algumas lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Eu também te amo!

- Eu vou... vou te dar só boas lembranças... eu prometo! – Ele garantiu enterrando sua cabeça no meu peito e acariciando os meus braços.

* * *

><p><strong>FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, CLICANDO NO BOTÃO BAIXO!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Capítulo 8  Eu confio

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 08 – EU CONFIO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I've never felt like this before<em>  
><em>I'm naked<em>  
><em>Around you<em>  
><em>Does it show?<em>  
><em>You see right through me<em>  
><em>And I can't hide<em>  
><em>I'm naked<em>  
><em>Around you<em>  
><em>And it feels so right"<em>

**Avril Lavigne - Naked**

* * *

><p>Edward e eu permanecemos o restante do dia presos em nosso próprio casulo, tentando ao máximo afastar qualquer pensamento ou situação que nos tirasse nosso momento de paz.<p>

Ficamos em silencio a maior parte do tempo. Ele não tentou me tocar e eu não o toquei novamente.

Por um momento pensei que deveria ficar constrangida com meu ataque súbito a Edward, mas ele fez questão de deixar claro que isso era desnecessário.

- Você foi maravilhosa! Não se esqueça de fazer isso mais vezes... – Ele me disse com um sorrisinho fraco ao me abraçar e alinhar nossos corpos.

Eu me sentia mal por jogar todos os meus problemas e angustias em Edward... mas eu percebi o quanto eu necessitava disso. Não de preocupá-lo ou entristecê-lo, como eu sei que tenho feito a todo o momento, mas a sensação de alivio e bem estar que eu tenho ao me abrir com ele, é tudo o que eu sempre quis, sempre precisei ter e nunca tive.

Talvez isso me deixasse ainda pior, e era apenas a culpa que me corroia por isso que me impedia de dizer tudo a ele.

Ver Edward chorar por mim, me destruía muito mais do que todas as lembranças e fantasmas.

O som dos nossos celulares tocando mais uma vez, me libertou dos meus devaneios e eu me apertei ainda mais ao peito de Edward.

- Eu acho que é melhor nós atendermos... – Ele falou suavemente no meu ouvido. – Antes que alguém resolva vir até aqui.

Eu me virei de costas pra ele abraçando os meus joelhos.

Eu não queria falar, muito menos ver ninguém a não ser Edward.

- Oi Jasper... – Ouvi Edward responder a ligação.

Me encolhi um pouco mais ao ouvir o nome do meu irmão. Jasper ficaria tão decepcionado.

- Nós já estamos em casa... quero dizer na nova casa...

Ele fez uma pausa, provavelmente ouvindo o que Jasper tinha a dizer.

- Não... Na verdade, ainda não assinamos nada, Jazz. Olha Bella e eu estamos cansados, jantamos amanhã ou outro dia certo?

_Ainda não assinamos?_ – eu pensei sorrindo sem humor. E nem vamos assinar, pelo menos, eu não vou assinar.

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe! – Edward falou ao telefone e logo depois ouvi ele encerrar a ligação.

-Pronto, agora eles vão parar de ligar... viu não doeu nada! – Ele me disse voltando a me abraçar. Imediatamente meu corpo relaxou e se encaixou ao dele.

- Desculpe... – Eu falei escondendo meu rosto em seu peito. – Seus pais, estavam nos esperando...

-Tudo bem... – Ele me interrompeu. – Afinal é nossa lua de mel, ninguém vai estranhar que nossa preferência seja estarmos sozinhos... – Ele sorri no meu cabelo.

Eu não respondi nada. Edward estava tentando, mais uma vez, fazer com que eu não assumisse a responsabilidade por estragar tudo.

Mas eu estraguei tudo, eu sabia disso!

- Bella?

Eu não respondi, apenas acariciei seu rosto.

- Por que você não foi até o apartamento?

- Eu fui...

- Mas não ficou. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu não queria ficar sozinha... eu fui até... Bom, eu apenas não quis ficar lá.

- Você foi até Esme. Eu sei. – Ele acariciou os meus cabelos docemente. – Você não imagina o quanto isso me deixou feliz.

Eu o fitei por alguns segundos e ele mantinha um sorriso sincero. Sorri de volta.

- Eu não quis preocupá-la. Talvez eu deva ligar e pedir desculpas.

- Meu amor, você sabe que eles já te amam como uma filha, não sabe?

Sim, eu sabia. Mas não me sentia merecedora disso.

Eu voltei a esconder o meu rosto em seu peito e meus olhos voltaram a lacrimejar.

- Eu não mereço... – Falei em um fio de voz.

Edward nos sentou na cama e me olhou fixamente.

- Você merece muito mais. – Ele garantiu.

- Eu não sei como ser uma filha Edward. – Falei desviando o meu olhar do dele, - Não a filha que eles merecem ter.

- Não seja absurda, Bella – Ele me abraçou apertado. – Você é tudo que qualquer um gostaria de ter como filha, como amiga e como esposa.

Eu sorri pra ele e ele me deu um selinho rápido, mas cheio de amor.

- Eu também não te mereço – Falei distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto.

- Talvez seja eu quem não te mereça... – Ele falou beijando o meu pescoço. – Mas sou extremamente grato por te ter...

- Mnn isso soa bem. –Respondi com a minha melhor voz sexy ao sentir Edward mordiscar o meu pescoço. – Mas... Ohh você me merece, e como merece!

Edward sorriu vitorioso para mim, ao perceber o poder que seus beijos têm sobre mim.

- Acho que serei obrigada a retribuir.

- Oh nem pensei nisso minha linda esposa... Sou eu quem estou em divida aqui! Mas antes que eu comece a pagar, você vai ter que dizer o quanto me merece.

Eu sorri pra ele e voltei a dedicar atenção aos desenhos imaginários que eu fazia em sua camisa.

- Edward, Por que não disse a verdade a Jasper? – Perguntei tentando entender o motivo de Edward ter mentido pra Jasper, afinal uma hora ou outra eu vou ser obrigada a contar que não estou mais no projeto.

- Eu disse.

- Não, você disse que _ainda_ não assinamos. Você já assinou e eu não vou assinar.

- Eu ainda não assinei e nem você. Ou seja, eu falei a verdade.

Eu sentei na cama, realmente irritada. Edward prometeu que assinaria aquele maldito contrato.

- Bella, eles propuseram um acordo. – Ele falou sentando ao meu lado.

- Edward, não tem acordo nenhum! Eu não vou assinar algum papel idiota que diz que não posso ter um relacionamento com você, isso é absurdo! É alem do mais, acho que isso nem é mais possível.

- Você tem razão, é um contrato absurdo! Mas não é esse o acordo que eles ofereceram.

- Como não? Edward o que você fez? Se você...

- Sim, eu deixei claro que se você não estivesse no filme, eu também não estaria.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCE FEZ ISSO! – eu exasperei me levantando da cama. – Edward você prometeu que assinaria aquele contrato, você tem que estar nesse projeto.

- Não Bella, esse é o seu projeto, é você quem tem que estar nele. – Ele falou também se levantando e vindo na minha direção.

Eu me afastei ainda irritada.

- Eu já tomei a minha decisão Edward. Não acredito que estamos brigando em nossa lua de mel, por isso.

- Por isso? Pelo projeto da sua vida, pelo papel que você, só você, realmente merece? – Ele disse alterado.

- Não é só isso que está em jogo Edward! Eu não me importo em perder esse papel...

- Você tem certeza? Então por que te encontrei aqui chorando?

- Porque eu não quero ser só a sua sombra, eu não quero que você se arrependa de ter se casado comigo, quando perceber o fracasso que eu sou. – Falei voltando a sentir as lagrimas nos meus olhos.

Dei as costas pra ele, pra que ele não pudesse me ver chorando, mais uma vez.

- Você sabe que não existe possibilidade de isso acontecer. – Ele falou tocando o meu braço e eu me afastei mais um pouco.

- Não Edward, eu não, eu realmente não sei. – Falei lutando pra manter minha voz firme e não demonstrar que estava chorando. – Você é um ator consagrado, com uma carreira incrível que só vai deslanchar ainda mais, pode ter a mulher que quiser, e eu? Eu não sou nada. Não tenho nada e minha carreira que nem começou já foi pro espaço.

- Bella, isso não é verdade.

- É sim Edward! É verdade e nós dois sabemos disso. Você merece alguém que tenha tanto sucesso quanto você, alguém de quem você possa ter orgulho. – Terminei sentindo minha voz falhar. Era tão cruel que eu não pudesse ser a mulher que ele merecia ter ao seu lado.

Tudo estava tão errado. Eu não merecia a família que tinha acabado de conseguir, não merecia os amigos que sempre estiveram ao meu lado. Eu era um fracasso eminente.

- Você merece alguém como Victoria. – Falei virando de frente pra ele, sem me importar mais em esconder minhas lagrimas.

- O que? De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu vi Edward, a forma como ela te olha. Ela gosta de você, não finja que não sabe disso.

- E que diferença isso faz, Bella? Eu não gosto dela! Ela pode me olhar da forma que quiser, eu gosto de você, não... eu te amo! E é com você que eu quero estar... eu estaria com ela se eu quisesse, mas eu não quero! Por que é tão difícil pra você acreditar, que eu não queira mais ninguém além de você?

- Agora é assim Edward. Mas e quando você se cansar de mim? E quando você quiser ter alguém de quem você possa falar orgulhoso em suas entrevistas. O que você vai dizer? Que sente muito orgulho por sua esposa ser uma garçonete que fugiu das casas dos pais pra se livrar de um ex-amigo que a persegue?

- Não, eu vou dizer... – Ele falou parando na minha frente e segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos. – Vou dizer, que tenho muito orgulho da minha esposa, porque ela é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci no mundo, que ela morreria por mim e por um de nossos amigos... Vou dizer que tenho muito orgulho dela, porque apesar de ela ter passado por coisas tão ruins, ela não perdeu o brilho, ou alegria de viver, e que eu nunca conheci alguém tão altruísta e merecedora de mais sucesso do que ela.

- Isso não basta. – Falei desviando o olhar.

- Basta pra mim. – Ele voltou a me fazer olhar pra ele. – Eu nunca vou me cansar de você, pelo amor de Deus Bella, o que eu tenho que fazer pra te convencer disso?

Eu o abracei forte.

-Promete, promete que nunca vai me deixar... – Pedi contra o peito dele. – Eu tenho tanto medo que você perceba que fez a escolha errada, que você não me queira mais.

- Nunca meu amor. Nunca! – Ele garantiu afagando os meus cabelos.

- Não vamos mais falar disso. O filme vai ser um sucesso, eu sei. E você vai fazer parte desse sucesso.

- Você também. – Ele falou ainda me abraçando.

- Edward... – Eu comecei tentando quebrar o abraço.

- Tudo bem. Ouça o que eles estão oferecendo, é um bom acordo pra todo mundo, Bella. Se depois de ouvir, você não quiser, tudo bem, eu vou te apoiar, mas pelo menos pense um pouco sobre isso.

- Tudo bem. – Falei me virando em direção a cama e me sentando.

- Eles ofereceram um contrato tradicional.

Eu o olhei esperando que ele continuassem. Certamente tinha mais coisa por trás disso.

- O seu contrato estava como Isabella Swan. – Tentei ignorar o desprezo que ouvi na voz de Edward ao ouvi-lo dizer o sobrenome do meu pai. – Então, de qualquer forma, ele não seria valido. E nós já estávamos casados. Eles não podem nos obrigar assinar um contrato que interfira no nosso casamento.

- Em troca de que? – Eu perguntei preocupada.

É claro que eles iam querer alguma coisa em troca. Ou então, eles não teriam criado esse contrato ridículo, impedindo um relacionamento entre os atores.

Se eles realmente acreditam que isso é necessário. Eles devem ter pensado em algo pra fazer isso, mesmo com um contrato tradicional.

- Eles pediram apenas pra que agente mantenha o casamento em segredo.

Eu olhei pra Edward e balancei minha cabeça negativamente, já me sentindo cansada de discutir qualquer coisa.

- Não acredito que eles queiram apenas isso Edward. É só mais uma forma que eles acharam de interferir no nosso relacionamento.

- Bella, isso também não me agrada. – Ele falou se agachando a minha frente. – Mas não é nenhum pedido absurdo. Nós teremos um contrato tradicional, ninguém nem clausura nenhuma vai nos obrigar a nada. Nossa vida pessoal será nossa vida pessoal.

- E o que vem depois? Eles vão nos proibir de sairmos juntos? De morarmos na mesma casa? De sermos vistos juntos para que ninguém saiba do nosso casamento?

- Não, só não poderemos divulgar isso. E honestamente meu amor, nunca esteve nos somos planos divulgar a nossa vida pessoal.

- É diferente Edward. Não divulgar e negar, é totalmente diferente. Quando alguém me perguntar se eu tenho namorado? O que eu devo dizer?

- Que você não tem namorado. Você não vai estar mentindo... – Ele falou tentando me fazer sorrir.

- Você entendeu.

- Bella, pouquíssimas pessoas sabem que nos conhecemos, dificilmente alguém vai perguntar se estamos casados e etc... e James é seu par romântico, provavelmente as perguntas desse tipo, serão sempre relacionadas a vocês dois. E de qualquer forma, se te perguntarem algo, você pode simplesmente não responder, se não quiser mentir.

- Eu não acho que isso vá dar certo.

- Nós podemos fazer dar certo. Confie em mim.

- Eu confio. Mas eu não sei se quero começar a nossa vida assim, mentindo.

- Nós nunca vamos estar mentindo um pro outro. Isso é o que importa.

- Eu estou cansada... – Falei me deitando na cama e virando pro lado, tentando desviar do olhar inseguro de Edward.

Ele falava tão seguro e tão certo que tudo se ajeitaria, mas seu olhar me dizia que ele tinha os mesmo medos que eu. E sinceramente, não acredito que isso daria certo.

- Tudo bem. – Ele falou deitando do meu lado. – Você pode pensar e conversamos mais sobre isso depois. Se você quiser podemos ir para o apartamento, pra que você durma um pouco.

- Podemos só ficar aqui, mais um pouco? Eu ainda não quero ir embora.

- Podemos ficar o tempo que você quiser.

Eu deitei minha cabeça no peito de Edward e me obriguei a pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse filmes, contratos, estúdio.

- Me desculpe, por ter gritado com você... – Falei fazendo desenhos sem sentindo por cima da camisa dele.

Ele acariciou a minha nuca e mesmo sem dizer uma palavra eu sabia que ele não estava chateado comigo.

- Eu gosto daqui! – Ele falou nos virando na cama e ficando por cima de mim.

Eu sorri abertamente pra ele. Esse era o lugar que eu queria que nos fizesse esquecer de tudo, um lugar onde existisse apenas eu e Edward, ninguém mais.

- E também gosto do nome que você deu a ele, _nosso espaço._ – Ele comentou distribuindo beijos castos pelo meu rosto.

- Um lugar onde só exista eu e você. – Falei enroscando meus dedos em seu cabelo.

- Isso soa como um playground... – Ele deu uma risadinha e olhou pra mim maliciosamente. - Mas a brincadeira começa só depois do jantar... – Ele falou se levantando da cama e me deixando com cara de criança emburrada.

- Então, onde vamos jantar?

- Ahh eu pensei que podíamos ficar aqui...

- Não temos nada aqui Bells... – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu não estou com fome.

- Ok. Podemos pedir algo por telefone então.

- Ou podemos ir onde você quiser...

Eu definitivamente ainda não estava com humor pra sair e socializar, mas eu poderia fazer o sacrifício de jantar fora com Edward não é? Não que realmente fosse um sacrifício.

- Pedir algo parece bom pra mim... – Ele disse enlaçando a minha cintura. – Assim terei mais tempo pra te fazer dizer o que eu quero.

Edward deu um beijo na minha bochecha e se afastou pegando o celular.

- Massas?

- Japonês! – Exclamei sorrindo pra ele.

Nós sempre pedimos massas por ser a minha comida predileta, mas Sushi é a comida predileta de Edward, seria bom variar um pouco.

- Em 1 hora nosso jantar chega. – ele me informou ao desligar o celular. – O que me dá tempo pra entregar o seu presente de casamento.

- Ah não... você sabe que eu...

- Shiii, venha! – Ele me chamou indo em direção a porta.

- Edward, é bom que não seja nada caro demais... – Eu falei me levantando e pegando o meu vestido.

- Para que isso? – Ele perguntou tirando o vestido da minha mão.

- Pensei que queria me entregar um presente. – Arqueei a sobrancelha pra ele.

- E eu vou...

- Então eu tenho que me vestir pra ir lá fora...

- Você está vestida, e fica muito sexy vestindo a minha camisa... – Edward falou me fazendo corar. – Acho que deveríamos chegar a um acordo: a partir de hoje, suas roupas são totalmente dispensáveis, afinal eu tenho camisas de sobra.

- Quem é o absurdo agora? – Eu perguntei sorrindo, mas indo com ele até a porta.

...

- Edward! – Eu praticamente gritei quando vi que ele estava me conduzindo até a garagem.

- Não foi tão caro assim. – Ele disse baixinho.

Eu parei de frente para garagem e cruzei os braços.

- Ah Bella vai, você precisa de um carro e...

- Eu tenho certeza que não é só um carro. – Interrompi.

- Claro que é só um carro. Eu juro!

- Um carro absurdamente carro, aposto.

- Isso depende do que é caro pra você... o que certamente não é o que eu considero caro. Sendo assim, não foi caro, já que o presente é meu.

- Você sabe que o que você acabou de falar não tem sentido, né? – Eu perguntei sem conseguir evitar uma risadinha vendo Edward completamente nervoso.

Ele não respondeu e me puxou pra dentro da garagem.

E certamente era um carro muito mais caro do que eu tinha imaginado, mas muito bonito e foi impossível não sorrir ao ver que era exatamente o tipo de carro que eu sempre gostei.

- Oh Deus, eu não posso aceitar isso. – Falei olhando abismada pra caminhonete na minha frente.

- Eu pensei que você gostava de caminhonetes... – Ele falou com um falso tom triste.

- Isso foi muito mais caro do que eu imaginava. – Falei apontando em direção ao carro.

- Eu pensei em uma Chevy... – Ele disse calmamente andando em direção ao carro.

Eu me xinguei mentalmente por ter dito em algum momento para ele que Jacob me deu uma Chevy no meu aniversário de 16 anos. Eu realmente gostava daquele carro, mas fiz questão de devolver ao perceber os reais motivos por trás do presente.

- Eu não gosto mais de Chevy's.

- Eu imaginei isso. – ele disse voltando a me olhar. – Mas ainda gosta de caminhonetes? Ou podemos trocar...

- Edward... – Eu falei calmamente parando de frente a ele. – Por favor, não me trate assim... como se eu fosse ter um novo ataque a qualquer momento.

- Não era essa...

- Eu sei que não. Mas não faça eu me arrepender de ter te contado. – Falei dando um beijo na bochecha dele. – O que o Sr, consideraria caro hein? – Perguntei tentando desanuviar o ambiente e olhando mais atentamente o carro a minha frente.

- Uma Ferrari seria caro. – Ele respondeu. – Ou um porsche, mas apesar de achar que você ficaria linda dentro de um desses, eu tenho certeza que você não aceitaria mesmo.

- Certamente não. Assim como não posso aceitar esse... – Falei tentando descobrir o modelo do carro.

- É uma Hilux SW4. – Edward completou orgulhoso.

- Toyota? – questionei olhando a traseira do carro e vendo a marcar.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Definitivamente mais caro do que eu imaginei – Pensei bufando. – Importado Edward?

- Bom...

- Oww nem vem Edward, eu sei que é!

- Você não gostou? – Ele fez a sua melhor cara de cachorrinho que se perdeu na hora da mudança, me fazendo lembrar de Alice.

- Você está passando tempo demais com a Alice... Não vai me convencer.

Ele deu uma risadinha e apertou o alarme do carro me assustando.

- Já está em nome de Isabella Marie Cullen... conhece? – Ele falou sorrindo e me oferecendo as chaves?

- E se eu não aceitar?- Falei encostando na lateral do carro.

- Alguma chance de eu te convencer do contrario? – Ele perguntou colocando as mãos ao lado meu corpo, me prendendo contra o carro.

- Nenhuma! – Tentei dizer, mas saiu mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

Como eu poderia dizer qualquer coisa com convicção com Edward tão próximo e claramente tentando me distrair.

Ele sorriu e passou a língua pelo lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Acho que isso significa que eu já te convenci... – Ele falou no meu ouvido, me provocando arrepios pelo corpo todo.

Minhas mãos foram automaticamente em direção ao seu cabelo.

- Você vai precisar fazer muito mais do que isso, pra me convencer. – Falei retribuindo a caricia.

- Humm, eu posso fazer isso. – Ele responder colando mais os nossos corpos. – Mas claro que isso, só depois que você disser que me merece. – Ele se afastou piscando pra mim.

Soltei um muxoxo e cruzei novamente os braços.

- Definitivamente, eu não te mereço! – Disse apenas para provocá-lo

- Antes do final da noite, essa frase terá uma palavra a menos. – Ele disse me puxando pela camisa fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem.

Edward colou nossos lábios e me beijou com urgência enquanto suas mãos apertavam possessivamente a minha cintura.

Eu já estava a ponto de implorar pra que ele fizesse mais ali mesmo, talvez dentro do meu carro novo... o pensamento me fez rir contra os lábios dele e ele parou nossos beijos me olhando curiosamente.

- Será que o banco traseiro é confortável? – Perguntei inocentemente.

Edward gargalhou.

- Deus, eu criei um monstro! – Ele disse divertido me empurrando delicadamente em direção ao interior do carro.

- Isso é couro de verdade? – Perguntei ao sentar no banco. – Eu não vou saber passar essas marchas... – Comentei animada passando pra parte da frente da cabine.

Edward passou para o banco do carona e me entregou as chaves.

- Sem mais presentes por no mínimo uns 10 anos!- Eu falei distraidamente, passando a mão pelo painel e olhando abismada o sistema de som.

- Um mês? – Ele perguntou acariciando a minha coxa.

- 1 ano? – perguntei respirando fundo ao sentir o aperto de sua mão aumentar.

Ele gargalhou novamente e eu o olhei de cara feia.

- Isso não é justo! – Falei tirando a mão dele da minha coxa e fazendo um bico.

Ele continuou sorrindo.

- Se eu vou aceitar isso, eu preciso de um cigarro. – Falei saindo do carro.

Edward veio logo atrás de mim.

- Eu pego. – Ele falou quando chegamos próximo a piscina.

Eu me sentei na escada que nos levaria ao _nosso espaço_ e fiquei olhando a piscina a minha frente.

Alice fez questão que ela estivesse limpa e cheia para o casamento, apesar de nenhum convidado ter tido a oportunidade de chegar perto dela.

Mas eu precisava admitir que a noite, com as luzes da casa da piscina acessas e o céu estrelado iluminando o local, ela estava muito convidativa.

- No que está pensando? – Edward me perguntou, me entregando o meu cigarro já acesso e sentando ao meu lado, pra logo em seguida acender o seu Malboro.

- A casa, é linda! - Respondi. – Obrigada! – Falei depois da primeira tragada.

- Pela casa? – Ele perguntou levando o seu cigarro a boca.

- Pela casa, pelo carro, pelo casamento, e principalmente por estar sempre ao meu lado.

- Totalmente desnecessário seu agradecimento, meu anjo. – Ele disse sorrindo pra mim. – Veja, eu não sei mais viver sem você, então eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. – Ele disse passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Eu te amo! – falei contra o seu pescoço, me permitindo sentir o cheiro de Edward.

Um cheiro delicioso de menta misturado com o cheiro do cigarro.

- Isso é tão bom de ouvir... – Senti um beijo carinhoso em minha testa.

- Certo, mas não fiquei mal acostumado. – Dei mais uma tragada e apaguei o cigarro ficando de pé. – E eu ainda não aceitei o presente.

- Não?

- Você ainda não me convenceu... – Pisquei pra ele e fui em direção a piscina, sentei na borda colocando os meus pés na água que estava deliciosamente fresca.

- Ainda não... – Ele falou me abraçando por trás e descansando sua cabeça no meu ombro.

- Eu não sei por que você insiste em presentes tão caros.

- Eu já disse que isso de caro é relativo.

Foi minha vez de sorrir em alto e bom som.

- E eu já disse que isso não tem sentido, tanto quanto trocar lanches.

- E é tão bom quanto. – Ele sussurrou me colocando de pé e acariciando o meu rosto. – Tudo o que é meu é seu agora, Bella. Por que não um carro?

- Por que não um caro mais barato?

- Por que não um carro bom?

Eu revirei os olhos sabendo que eu nunca conseguiria convencer Edward que um carro como aquele era absurdamente desnecessário e...

"_Que droga!"_ – Eu pensei ao lembrar de como os olhos dele brilha quando eu o deixo me mimar assim.

E depois de fazê-lo chorar, seria tão bom ver esse brilho nos olhos dele.

- Tudo bem! – Eu falei me alinhando a ele. – Mas você vai ter que me recompensar, e muito, por isso.

- É serio? – ele perguntou me pegando no colo.

Na mesma hora em que meus olhos encontraram o dele, eu sorri vitoriosa em ver seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Merda Edward, o que você não me pede que eu não faço? – Falei sorrindo.

- Humm, dizer que me merece. – Ele respondeu colocando minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura.

- Você ainda não esqueceu isso? – erguntei desenhando seu lábio com um de meus dedos. – sabe o que seria bom agora?P

- O que? – ele perguntou me olhando atentamente.

- Piscina... – Falei sorrindo e batendo palmas.

Talvez eu também esteja passando tempo demais com Alice.

- Pena que não temos roupas aqui... e o jantar já deve estar chega...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar, Edward nos jogou na piscina.

- Owww por que fez isso? – Perguntei tossindo depois de finalmente conseguir colocar minha cabeça para fora d'água.

- Desculpe, eu devia ter te segurado mais firmemente. – Ele falou tirando o meu cabelo do meu rosto, mas rindo descaradamente do meu estado.

- Ótimo! Olha o meu estado... – Falei apontando para camisa de Edward que estava totalmente encharcada em meu corpo.

- Você não devia ter me mostrado isso. – Ele falou me pegando no colo novamente e apalpando a minha bunda.

- Edward... o jantar...

- Ainda não chegou. – Ele me interrompeu beijando o vão entre meus seios.

- Se você começar não vai parar, sabe disso né?

- Foda-se o jantar então! – Ele falou me levando até a borda da piscina.

- Eu acho que podemos empregar essa palavra de outra forma, mais produtiva. – Comentei maliciosamente.

Edward riu e me encostou na borda da piscina me deixando completamente louca por ele. A forma como ele prensava o seu corpo contra o meu...

- Eu acho que vou ser obrigado a limpar essa boquinha linda, que anda muito suja ultimamente. – Ele falou me atacando com um beijo intenso.

Os beijos de Edward não se comparam a nenhum outro. Não que eu tenha muitos outros para comparar, principalmente levando em consideração as circunstancias dos meus outros beijos.

Eu poderia dizer que tecnicamente, Edward foi o primeiro homem que eu beijei. Bom, pelo menos que eu realmente quis beijar.

Assim, como na minha mente fantasiosa eu considerava Edward como sendo o primeiro homem que já me teve, e se dependesse de mim, o único.

Eu nunca disse isso a ele, porque nós sabemos bem que na realidade não é assim, e eu sei que isso o perturba.

E a forma como a sua mão passeia displicentemente pelo meu corpo, deixando um rastro de calor por onde passa, mesmo que estejamos dentro de uma piscina... Definitivamente não é algo que nenhum outro homem conseguiria fazer.

- Você fica deliciosa assim... – Ele falou levando sua mão até os meus seios e roçando o seu quadril em mim – ...molhadinha.

O duplo sentido da frase de Edward, me deixou ainda mais pronta pra ele.

- Você não imagina o quanto...

- Oh Céus Edward, pare com isso e faça logo. – Pedi contra a sua boca antes de atacá-lo com um beijo feroz e esfregar descaradamente meu corpo no dele.

O contato de minhas coxas com a sua ereção o fez gemer e se afastar.

- Mas a brincadeira nem começou... – Ele falou desabotoando a camisa que eu vestia.

Eu revirei os meus olhos e tirei apressadamente a blusa assim que ele desabotôo o ultimo botão.

- Com presa meu, anjo? Porque você não vai ter o quer antes de dizer o que eu quero ouvir.

- Não? Eu disse descendo minhas mãos até o cós da sua calça.

Esse é um jogo que pode ser jogado por dois.

- Céus Bella! – ele exclamou levantando as minhas mãos – Não estrague a brincadeira.

Ele piscou pra mim me fazendo soltar um muxoxo.

- Você está vestido demais, não é justo... – Eu falei fazendo bico.

- Você quer tirar as minhas roupas? – Ele perguntou voltando a me prender contra a parede da piscina, mas dessa vez segurando os meus pulsos ao lado do meu corpo.

- Também... – Respondi mexendo lentamente meu quadril ao passar minhas pernas pela sua cintura.

Edward fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente.

- E o que mais você quer? – ele perguntou me olhando e depois desceu seu olhar até os meus seios que estavam rígidos pelo contato da água e ainda mais excitados pelo contado do corpo dele.

- Você.

Edward sorriu.

– Eu já te disse que você já me tem. Seja mais especifica, meu amor. –Ele disse beijando delicadamente um de meus mamilos.

- Você quer que eu diga coisas demais. – Protestei estufando meu peito em sua direção, pedindo silenciosamente pra ele intensificasse seus movimentos. – Isso deveria ser considerado um crime, sabe? – Falei me enroscando mais ainda nele e tentando soltar minhas mãos. – Você quer me transformar em uma depravada. – Falei sem conseguir evitar a risada que soltei ao final da frase absurda que tinha acabado de soltar.

- Isso não é uma mã idéia. – Ele respondeu também sorrindo. – Agora você vai dizer o que eu quero ouvir? – Ele perguntou deslizando seu quadril de encontro ao meu.

Eu arfei no mesmo instante em que senti o membro de Edward me tocar, mesmo existindo alguns pedaços de pano completamente estúpido nos atrapalhando, eu podia sentir claramente o quanto ele me queria naquele momento e bom, eu já estava mais do que pronta pra ele.

-Humm? – perguntei sem conseguir me lembrar do que ele queria que eu dissesse, mas honestamente eu já estava a ponto de dizer o que ele quisesse, desde que pudesse sentir Edward dentro de mim... logo.

- Porra! – Edward falou me soltando e eu praticamente afundei na piscina.

Ele me puxou pela cintura me impedindo de me afogar e me colocou sentada na borda da piscina.

- O jantar chegou... – Ele falou saindo da piscina.

- O que? – Eu questionei pulando de volta na piscina, mas tomando o cuidado de me segurar na borda.

- Eu sei que eu estava te distraindo, mas não ouviu a campanhia?

- Foda-se o jantar, Edward! – Eu respondi enquanto ele tirava a camisa encharcada e pegava a carteira que eu nem tinha visto que ele tinha tirado antes de nos jogar na piscina.

- Eu realmente preciso limpar essa sua boca. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Eu já volto... – ele falou caminhando em direção a parte da frente da casa. - ...E por favor, mantenha-se molhada para mim.

Eu abaixei na piscina, afundando literalmente. Se eu ficasse um pouco mais molhada eu correria o risco de entrar em colapso antes que Edward voltasse com os malditos Sushis que não me interessavam nem um pouco.

- Eu não quis dizer no sentido literal da frase, meu anjo. – a voz de Edward me fez voltar a superfície imediatamente.

Ele estava de pé próximo a piscina e no chão ao seu lado, tinha algumas sacolas com o nosso jantar, eu supus, e sua carteira.

- Edward Cullen, é melhor que você entre aqui agora. – Falei me encostando na parede e deslizando uma mão inocentemente pelos meus seios.

- Oww, eu faço isso por você... – Ele falou tirando a sua calça e me presenteando com a visão de seu membro visivelmente excitado, protegido apenas pela boxer branca que nesse momento estava completamente transparente.

- Ainda acho que você está vestido demais... – falei olhando fixamente em seus olhos, resistindo a tentação de olhar para outro lugar.

- Estamos com o mesmo numero... – Ele respondeu entrando na piscina.

- Não estamos mais... – Falei deslizando a calcinha que eu vestia pelas minhas pernas e a jogando ao lado da piscina.

Edward veio em minha direção e eu me afastei indo para o lado.

- Eu também sei jogar! – Falei sorrindo.

- Eu to vendo que sim. – Ele veio atrás de mim e eu continuei me afastando em direção ao meio da piscina.

- Roupa demais... – Falei apontando em sua direção.

- Merda! – Ele falou baixinho e vi na hora em que ele abaixou a sua boxer a jogou ao lado da piscina. – Assim está melhor, meu anjo?

- Muito melhor.

- Agora que você já brincou bastante, é a minha vez, ele falou me puxando de encontro a ele.

O contato de nossos corpos sem nenhuma roupa nos atrapalhando me fez suspirar de satisfação.

- Acho que você estava a ponto de dizer algo que me interessava. - Ele falou sussurrando no meu ouvido e senti as pontas de seus dedos passarem suavemente pela minha virilha.

Colei mais nossos corpos mais um pouco na esperança de sentir mais de Edward, mas ele segurou firme minha cintura com uma mão e continuou a apenas me tocar levemente com a outra.

- Por favor... – Falei tentando beijá-lo, mas ele prontamente se desviou do meu beijo.

- Sem beijos, sem toques... – Ele falou roçando seu nariz no meu pescoço. – ...E sem nada dentro de você, enquanto não disse quem é a única mulher que me merece em todo o mundo.

- Humm... Angelina Jolie? – Perguntei ofegante e Edward gargalhou.

- Tudo bem Bells... eu posso brincar a noite inteira.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu falo o que você quiser... – Falei arqueando meu corpo em sua direção.

Ele sorriu vitorioso e soltou minha cintura, rapidamente passei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e senti o contato do membro de Edward contra o meu sexo que estava praticamente pegando fogo por ele.

- Você ainda não disse – Ele falou ofegante nos conduzindo até os degraus que existiam do outro lado da piscina.

- Eu... eu sou a mulher que te merece.

- Edward soltou as minhas mãos e se sentou em um dos degraus.

Eu acariciei o seu peito e me posicionei sobre ele.

- Na na ni na não... – Ele falou voltando a segurar a minha cintura. – Qual foi a frase que disse que você diria?

Como ele queria que eu fosse capaz de me lembrar de qualquer coisa agora?

Forcei um pouco a memória e sorri ao lembrar.

- Eu definitivamente te mereço! – respondi arranhando o seu peito, sem me importar com as marcas que provavelmente eu estava deixando ali.

- Muito bem... – Ele falou deslizando um dedo para dentro de mim – e o que a única mulher que me merece e me tem quer a agora?

Eu estava gostando desse jogo, mas a forma como eu me sentia contrair estava me dizendo que eu precisava de Edward dentro de mim, logo.

- Você... eu quero você dentro de mim. – Falei de uma vez ignorando o rubor absurdo que tomou conta do meu rosto.

- Eu pensei que você seria mais especifica... – Ele falou adicionando mais um dedo a brincadeira e eu senti todo o meu corpo arquear pedindo por mais.

- Droga Edward... – Resmunguei baixinho.

- O que? – Ele perguntou divertido. – Não entendi.

- Eu quero o seu pau duro dentro de mim agora. – Falei e na mesma hora senti o meu rosto pegar fogo.

- Eu gosto de você assim. – Ele falou ofegante deslizando dentro de mim. – Falando sujo... Definitivamente te transformar em uma depravada, será a minha missão.

- Não se acostume com isso, eu não pretendo repetir. – Falei me movimentando junto com ele.

- Veremos. – Ele falou aumentando o ritmo das suas estocadas e eu não fui incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa em resposta.

- Eu gosto de você assim, por cima de mim... – Ele falou apertando levemente os meus seios.

Eu nunca tinha visto Edward tão quente assim. Mas eu não posso negar do quanto eu estava gostando.

- ...Mas acho que podemos experimentar algo novo. – Ele falou separando nossos corpos e rapidamente me virou, me colocando com os cotovelos apoiados em um dos degraus e os joelhos no degrau de baixo.

Eu pensei em dizer não, na mesma hora em que senti meu coração pular, mas a mão de Edward acariciando meu clitóris me tirou qualquer linha de raciocínio.

- Eu não vou te machucar. – Ele falou deslizando o seu membro pelas minhas coxas e uma de suas mãos segurando firmemente as minhas nádegas.

Meu coração deu mais um solto e meu corpo se enrijeceu imediatamente.

- Não! – Eu soltei em um sussurro, mas Edward ouviu e colou nossos corpos, inclinando seu peito em minhas costas e sua boca encontrando o meu ouvido.

- Eu vou estar aqui. – Ele falou calmante deslizando dois dentro de mim novamente. Me mostrando que ele não estava indo tentar nada mais do nos já tínhamos feito antes. Isso me fez suspirar aliviada, mas ainda estava me sentindo presa e dominada demais pra relaxar novamente.

As mãos de Edward foram até a minha cintura e ele apertou fortemente.

- Bella, eles...

- Não! – Eu interrompi e minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu pretendia. – Não fizeram, mas...

- Só boas lembranças, certo? – Ele falou voltando a colar os nossos corpos e sua mão soltou um pouco a minha pele. – Ainda tem muita coisa que eu não sei, não é? - ele perguntou suavemente, mas voltou a me acariciar.

- Você sabe mais do que todo mundo. – Respondi fechando os olhos e tentando voltar a sentir o fogo que estava entre minhas pernas há alguns minutos atrás.

Felizmente os dedos de Edward foram o suficiente para me fazer relaxar novamente.

- Mas sim... ainda falta muito – Eu completei já totalmente sem fôlego.

- Malditos! – Ele resmungou e a mão que estava em minha cintura me apertou tão forte que eu tenho certeza que ficou uma marca. – Desculpe, ele falou esfregando minha cintura suavemente. – Eles nunca mais, nunca mais Bella, vão chegar perto de você, eu prometo!

- Eles não existem mais Edward. Agora só existe eu e você, no nosso espaço, no nosso mundo.

-Em algum momento, você vai me deixar saber de tudo?

A mão que estava na minha cintura foi até um de meus seios e eu senti o membro de Edward deslizar lentamente pela minha entrada.

- Sim! - Eu gemi em resposta, sentindo pela primeira vez Edward me preencher por completo. E era muito melhor e prazeroso do que eu já tinha sentido antes.

- Eu não vou te machucar. – Ele repetiu destribuindo beijos pelas minhas costas.

- Eu sei.

- Oh Céus Bella, sinta como você é perfeita pra mim. – Ele falou apertando mais firmemente um de meus mamilos me fazendo gemer, sem vergonha alguma.

- Edward! – Eu gemi e empinei mais meu quadril em sua direção, querendo sentir ainda mais dele dentro de mim.

- Eu sou o seu homem Bella. O seu primeiro e único. – ele falou aumentando o ritmo de suas estocadas e eu apenas conseguia gemer e lamuriar. – E eu vou exorcizar qualquer lembrança que te mostre o contrario.

O barulho de nossos corpos se encontrando, junto ao barulho da água se movendo ao nosso redor, só estava me deixado ainda mais excitada e eu sabia que não ia demorar muito pra me libertar. Mas eu queria que Edward visse junto comigo.

- Mais forte... – Eu pedi e ele prontamente atendeu. – Comigo Edward.

- Eu adoro você gemendo o meu nome.

- Mmmm Edward, por favor, mais...

Ele aumentou ainda mais a força e a velocidade com que nossos corpos se moviam e eu pude sentir ele se libertando dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo em que chamava o meu nome.

A sua mão que estava em meu seio desceu de encontro ao meu clitóris e eu imediatamente vi meu clímax chegar absurdamente forte.

Edward nos separou e me colocou sentada em seu colo, colando nossas testas e nos concentramos em fazer nossa respiração voltar ao normal.

- Isso foi realmente bom. – Eu falei ainda sem fôlego. Mas preciso mesmo me lembrar de procurar um medico o quanto antes, adicionei mentalmente.

- Eu concordo. – Edward disse beijando a minha bochecha que estava ainda mais corada que o normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentários = Capítulo novo<strong>


	12. Capítulo 9  Profissional x Pessoal

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 09 – PROFISSIONAL X PESSOAL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>- Edward, eu ainda não estou convencida de que assinar esse contrato é a melhor opção. – Falei baixinho pra Edward, assim que entramos na sala de Aro Volturi, depois de sua secretária nos conduzir dizendo que logo o Sr. Volturi nos atenderia.<p>

Eles ainda não tinham me explicado os termos do novo contrato, mas eu tinha certeza que mesmo sendo um contrato tradicional, como Edward e Kate me explicaram, ainda teriam termos a serem bem explicados e pensados.

Mas eu estava decidida: eu não assinaria nada que se colocasse entre Edward e eu.

- Meu amor, eu já te expliquei que não precisa se preocupar é apenas um contrato como todos os outros que você já assinou.

- Edward, eu não me sinto à vontade em fingir que não estamos casados. Isso é tão absurdo!

- Apenas para os outros Bells... em nossa casa ainda seremos Sr e Sra Cullen. – Ele disse sorrindo ao pronunciar "Sr e Sra. Cullen".

- Eu preferiria estar curtindo nossa lua de mel – falei fazendo um biquinho.

- Prometo que assim que esses contratos estiverem assinados, nós sairemos em lua de mel. A lua de mel que você merece, meu amor. – ele disse passando seu braço pelo meu ombro, assim que nos sentamos no imenso sofá preto.

- Eu ainda acho que Kate deveria ter vindo conosco.

- Bells, relaxa! Kate está tentando encaixar Emmett e Alice no projeto, pra isso ela realmente tinha que ir até Vancouver, acertar os últimos detalhes do projeto que Emmett vai começar. Se você tiver qualquer duvida, basta me perguntar.

Eu não poderia negar o quanto eu estava nervosa. Eu definitivamente não confiava em Aro Volturi ou em qualquer um dos Volturi. Algo estava me dizendo que ele teria tudo muito bem planejado. Mas a oportunidade de realmente continuar no projeto, e a certeza que Edward tentava me passar que poderíamos lidar com isso, era o que me mantinha naquela sala.

Eu não tive coragem de contar a Jasper, Rosalie ou a nenhum dos meus amigos sobre a minha decisão de não assinar o contrato, eu não estava preparada para lidar com a decepção e frustração deles. Então eu resolvi ao menos ouvir que acordo era esse, e quem sabe tudo ficaria bem novamente.

Mas uma coisa não encaixava: eu sou apenas uma atriz iniciante, porque eles se esforçariam em me manter no projeto?

Eu mesma respondi a minha pergunta. Se eu saísse Edward também sairia. Ao menos foi isso que ele deixou claro. Só que eu nunca permitiria que ele fizesse isso.

- Será que eu posso fumar aqui? – Perguntei me levantando e abrindo a bolsa.

- Você precisa se acalmar. – Edward respondeu ainda sentado e me fitando atentamente.

- Sinta-se à vontade – Aro disse passando pela porta.

- Olá! – eu cumprimentei e voltei a me sentar ao lado de Edward. Imediatamente minha mão agarrou a dele.

- Eu concordo com o seu _marido_, você precisa se acalmar, Isabella – ele me disse indo em direção a sua mesa e pegando um cinzeiro. - Mas sinta-se à vontade para fumar. Você também _Sr. Cullen_.

Eu agarrei o cinzeiro e fingi ignorar a forma como ele estava se dirigindo a nós.

Edward apenas assentiu balançando a cabeça, mas eu pude perceber que ele agora estava tão desconfortável quanto eu.

Peguei minha carteira de cigarros e logo em seguida, tirei da minha bolsa a carteira de Malboros que pertencia a Edward, o entreguei, sabendo que ele também estaria louco por um cigarro agora.

Ouvi Aro rir do meu ato casual e logo depois se sentar confortavelmente em sua cadeira de presidente.

Tentei acender o meu cigarro, mas meus dedos tremiam visivelmente. Edward pegou o isqueiro de minha mão e rapidamente acendeu os nossos cigarros.

Voltei meu olhar em direção a Aro e notei que ele nos estudava atentamente.

Edward colocou seu braço em volta do meu ombro novamente e pareceu relaxar logo depois da primeira tragada de seu cigarro.

- Querem beber algo? Talvez um café? – Aro questionou educadamente.

- Obrigada! Mas podemos ir direto ao assunto. – Respondi já me sentindo incomodada em estar ali.

- Claro querida. Apenas me dê alguns minutos. – Ele alcançou o telefone em cima da mesa e acionou um dos botões.

- Giana, poderia nos trazer café, por favor? – ele sibilou ao telefone e eu revirei os olhos.

Aro colocou o telefone novamente em seu lugar e sorriu abertamente em nossa direção.

- Então, meus queridos, eu sinto muito em tirá-los de sua lua de mel. É claro que se soubéssemos desse fato antes, tentaríamos ao máximo não atrapalhar a ocasião.

- Certamente. – Edward falou sorrindo.

Eu não estava disposta a jogar também, por isso me mantive em silêncio.

Giana, a secretária de Aro, entrou graciosamente trazendo uma bandeja com café e sorriu educadamente para mim e Edward. Ela foi diretamente à mesa de Aro e descansou a bandeja ali.

- Sr. Volturi. – Ela chamou estendendo uma xícara de café em sua direção.

- Açúcar ou adoçante, Sr. Cullen? – ela perguntou olhando em direção a Edward.

- Açúcar. – ele respondeu distraidamente.

- Senhorita Swan? – ela me chamou e eu fiquei realmente surpresa por ela não estar usando meu nome de casada.

Aro arqueou uma sobrancelha em minha direção e eu me permitir dar a última tragada em meu cigarro antes de responder.

- Não, obrigada! – respondi, já sentindo a calma que a nicotina me provocava.

- Vamos Bella, nos faça companhia... – Aro disse dando um gole em seu café.

- Bella, não toma café Aro. – Edward respondeu por mim.

- Oh desculpe querida, eu realmente não sabia... Talvez um suco ou um refrigerante?

- Eu estou bem obrigada.

- Giana querida, traga um refrigerante sim? Você toma refrigerantes Bella? Ou como todas as estrelas está sempre em busca do corpo perfeito?

- Um refrigerante está ótimo! – respondi olhando delicadamente em direção a Giana que agora entregava a xícara de Edward.

- Com licença. – ela nos disse recolhendo a bandeja e indo em direção a porta.

- Muito gentil de sua parte Aro. – eu disse com o meu melhor tom sarcástico.

- É apenas meu trabalho, agradar ao máximo as minhas estrelas.

- Podemos começar? – Edward perguntou impaciente.

- Ahh sim. – ele disse se levantando e pegando duas pastas que estavam em sua mesa. Aro veio ao nosso encontro e estendeu uma pasta pra mim e outra para Edward. – Aqui estão os seus contratos. Fiquem à vontade para lerem e discutirem o que acharem necessário.

Eu abri a minha pasta e encarei as muitas folhas do meu contrato com bastante atenção.

Nada de muito diferente do que eu já estava acostumada a ver, em meus outros contratos e nos contratos de Rosalie e Emmett.

**CONTRATO DE TRABALHO POR TEMPO DETERMINADO E CAMPANHA PUBLICITÁRIA. **

Pelo presente Contrato de Trabalho, de um lado: _Volturi Entertainment. LLC_

Estabelecido _1630 Stewart Street Suíte 120_ nesta capital à _Santa Monica. CA 90404_

devidamente inscrito no C.G.C. nº _865884_ Cadastrado no M.T. sob nº _2247_

doravante chamado de empregador, agindo por conta e ordem de seu cliente _Aro Volturi_

sediado nesta capital à _276 Strada Vecchia RD. Bel Air CA 93561_

e de outro lado como empregado(a) _Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

e nome artístico _Isabella Swan_ nacionalidade _USA_ estado civil _casado_ profissão _atriz profissional e registrada_ residente _à 23552 East Katella Avenue Anahein CA 92806_ registrado no MT sob. nº _23557_

tem entre si certo e ajustado o que se segue:

1º - O empregado (a) abriga-se a participar da filmagem do longa metragem denominado _Sweet Savage Love_ atuando como principal denominada _Virginia Brandon_ durante todo o tempo necessário para realizações das filmagens necessárias na localidades de _Paris; Cidade do México; Deserto Mexicano; Texas e Los Angeles. _

2º - A campanha publicitária será veiculada através da mídia eletrônica pela agência de propaganda empregadora, a qual poderá ser explorada pelo prazo de _12_ meses, a contar da primeira veiculação, nas seguintes praças _canais de televisão aberta e privada, internet, trailers cinematográficos, photoshots promocionais e afins._

Parágrafo 1º - Entende-se por inserção por cada emissão da mensagem publicitária por televisão, não importando o número de veículos que difundam a mensagem, desde que o façam simultaneamente.

Parágrafo 2º - A primeira veiculação deverá se dar dentro de 30 dias a contar da data da finalização da filmagem, após o que será considerado veiculado, para efeito de contagem de tempo de exploração de comercial.

3º - O empregado (a) concede e autoriza ao empregador o uso de filmagem e o som de sua voz registrada no filme referido na cláusula 1º.Em caso de ser necessária a dublagem do filme objeto deste Contrato, essa será feita com a voz do empregado (a). Se por motivo relevante a dublagem tiver de se efetivar por terceiros, deverá ser precedida de autorização, por escrito, do empregado (a), anexando-se ao presente, copia da mesma.

4º Pela prestação de serviços discriminados na clausula 1º concessão de imagem e som de voz, por tempo determinado, o empregado (a) receberá do empregador, a quantia de _9,2milhões de dólares_ acrescidos de _10 %_ do valor arrecado pela bilheteria.

Parágrafo 1º - O pagamento do valor estipulado na clausula 4º será efetuado, no máximo em 5 (cinco) dias, contados da data da finalização da filmagem.

Parágrafo 2º - O pagamento do valor estipulado na cláusula 4º será em caso de atraso, corrigido pelo maior indexador oficial.

5º O empregador fica autorizado a executar livremente a montagem do filme mencionado na cláusula 1º podendo proceder aos cortes e as fixações e reproduções necessárias, utilizando-as, no entanto, para fins deste instrumento responsabilizando-se pela guarda e pela utilização das obras finais produzidas.

- Único – Fica entendido que a presente autorização, não importa em qualquer cessão de direitos.

6º - Correrão por conta do empregador as despesas de transporte, alimentação e hospedagem do empregado até o respectivo retorno, nas viagens que efetuar para cumprimento deste Contrato.

7ª – O presente Contrato poderá ser renovado semente com autorização expressa do empregado (a) por igual período ou frações, mediante novo acordo entre as partes.

8 – A jornada de trabalho será de 8 (oito) horas por dia, sendo considerado como extraordinário o trabalho prestado além das limitações diárias, aplicando-se o disposto nos artigos 59 a 61 e 73 da CLT e na constituição Federal, bem como a observância do determinado pelo art. 45 do Decreto Lei nº 82.385/78.

9º - O empregado (a) deverá ser notificado, por escrito, com uma antecedência prévia de 96:00 horas dos locais e horários que deverá comparecer para produção do material, previsto na cláusula primeira.

10º - Os textos destinados a memorização deverão ser entregues ao empregado (a) com antecedência mínima de 72 (setenta e duas) horas, em relação ao início dos trabalhos.

11º - O fornecimento de guarda-roupa e de mais recursos indispensáveis ao cumprimento das tarefas contratuais será de responsabilidade do empregador.

12º - Após o encerramento deste Contrato fica vedada à empregadora a veiculação do material produzido, a qualquer titulo ou pretexto, sob pena de sujeitar-se ao disposto na cláusula 13.

13º - A parte que infringir qualquer cláusula deste Contrato estará sujeita ao pagamento de multa no valor de três vezes o valor do presente Contrato, além de sofrer a competente ação por perdas e danos.

14º - O presente Contrato de trabalho deverá ser visado até 48:00 horas antes da realização do inicio das filmagens.

15º - Fica eleito o Fórum Central da Cidade de Los Angeles, para resolver qualquer questão resultante do presente Contrato.

- Este Contrato de trabalho vai assinado pelas partes Contratantes para todos os efeitos da legislação em vigor.

LOCAL E DATA

EMPREGADOR

EMPREGADO

Eu não sei se o que me surpreendia mais foi o valor astronômico que eles estavam dispostos a me pagar ou o fato do contrato não ter absolutamente nada de diferente de todos os outros contratos que eu já assinei.

Desviei meu olhar até o contrato de Edward, o qual estava displicentemente jogado em seu colo, já que ele havia terminado sua leitura há alguns minutos.

Edward estendeu a mão em minha direção e eu o entreguei o meu contrato e peguei o dele.

Aparentemente o mesmo contrato, com pequenas diferenças sobre o valor do cachê que definitivamente não me assustou. Eu já sabia claramente que Edward Cullen não saia de casa por menos de 17 milhões, portando os 23 acrescidos de 10 % da bilheteria que o estúdio estava oferecendo estava mais do que de acordo com o que ele costumava cobrar.

- Você só pode tá de brincadeira. – Edward falou educadamente, mas eu notei o sarcasmo em sua voz. – 9,2? Pra uma protagonista? Um tanto injusto, eu diria... e Isabella Swan? Acho que vocês deveriam perguntar a ela primeiro, não?

Eu limpei minha garganta e Edward me olhou.

Eu definitivamente não estava entendendo a reação dele. Essa quantia era muito mais do que tudo o que eu já ganhei, juntando todos os meus projetos e os dois anos em que eu trabalhei como garçonete pro Sr. Wilson.

- Edward, se vocês não vão divulgar o casamento, acredito que esse seja o sobrenome que Bella usará, a não ser é claro que ela pense em algo mais criativo, mas até onde eu sei, foi esse o nome que ela usou em todos os seus projetos até aqui.

- Edward, eu ainda sou uma Swan. – Falei em seu ouvido. Ele me olhou de cara feia. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele e logo em seguida revirei os olhos. – Se aceitarmos esse contrato, teremos que manter nosso relacionamento sem segredo, portando eu não poderia usar o Cullen.

Edward bufou diante do meu argumento.

- Tudo bem... mas a quantia é ridícula para uma protagonista, assim como a participação na bilheteria. É no mínimo injusto que eu ganhe 5% a mais do que ela, quando eu farei muito menos cenas.

- Edward, eu acho que... – comecei a falar. Mas ele me calou apenas com seu olhar.

- Eu acho que vocês deveriam discutir isso. Vou-lhes dar um pouco de privacidade. – Aro falou se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

- Edward, qual é o problema? – eu perguntei assim que a porta se fechou.

- Bella, não é um valor justo!

- É muito mais do que eu esperava e muito mais do que tudo o que eu já ganhei na vida.

- Meu amor, não é essa a questão, não é justo! Tenho certeza que James como protagonista vai receber no mínimo a mesma quantia do que eu.

- Sim Edward. Mas vocês são atores consagrados ou sou apenas uma iniciante, é natural que meu cachê seja menor... – Argumentei.

- Menos da metade Bella, é isso que eles estão oferecendo. Concordo que seja natural que você receba menos, mas não menos de 70 % do que eu e James vamos receber. Isso seria o justo. E com relação à participação na bilheteria você tem que receber no mínimo o mesmo que eu.

- Eu não acho que seja para tanto...

- Meu amor, por favor, me deixe cuidar disso. Você não tem a experiência necessária pra ver isso com clareza.

Eu simplesmente me calei depois disso. Eu realmente não tinha experiência.

- Tudo bem. Eu não estou preocupada com isso. O que me preocupa é a ausência de qualquer cláusula sobre nós. Você não acha isso estranho? Se realmente não tivermos problemas futuramente por conta do nosso relacionamento, eu não me importo em receber menos.

- Eu disse a você que seria um contrato tradicional. Pelo o que Kate me disse, o que diz respeito a nós dois como casal, será revolvido de formal informal. Apenas o que concordarmos. E eu não vou permitir que ninguém sequer tente te passar para trás.

- Já chegaram a alguma conclusão? – Aro perguntou sutilmente após bater na porta.

- Bom! Aro acho que você sabe muito bem que o justo aqui seria que Bella recebesse no mínimo 70% do meu cachê e que sua participação na bilheteria fosse a mesma que a minha. Estou certo que James como protagonista deve receber no mínimo o mesmo que eu.

- Edward, você precisa entender que Isabella _Swan_ ainda é apenas uma iniciante...

- Mas foi escalada como protagonista desse projeto. – eEe interrompeu firmemente, mas manteve seu tom de voz educado.

Eu me senti como aquelas crianças em que os pais discutem seu futuro escolar, sem ao menos lhe dar a chance de opinar.

Eu não poderia esconder a minha admiração pela segurança como Edward falava, ou a convicção que ele sentia em defender os meus direitos. Mas ainda sim, eu me sentia frustrada em não poder decidir eu mesma sobre o meu contrato.

- Talvez 60% seja aceitável? – Aro perguntou vencido.

- Isso seria 3 milhões a menos... se você aumentar a participação na bilheteria, talvez seja aceitável.

- Edward, Edward... acho que logo você tomará o lugar de Kate – Aro falou entre risos.

- Estou apenas defendendo os direitos de minha esposa.

- Claro. 65 % e 10% das participações?

- O que você acha? – Edward me perguntou.

Eu não fui capaz de esconder a minha surpresa por ele saber que eu _ainda_ estava ali.

Eu apenas dei de ombros, mesmo porque não conseguia saber que valor seria esse, nem com todos os meus neurônios trabalhando freneticamente tentando fazer a conta.

- Bella, é apenas 5% a menos do justo... acho que é cabível. – ele falou ainda me fitando.

- Edward, eu não tenho experiência para decidir isso. – Falei entre os dentes, mas tomando o cuidado de manter minha voz baixa, para que somente ele fosse capaz de ouvir.

Edward revirou os olhos e voltou seu olhar em direção a Aro.

- Onde está o refrigerante que você pediu? – Ele perguntou como se não estivessem no meio de uma discussão de milhões de dólares.

- Ah, me desculpem por isso. Giana deve estar ocupada e esqueceu... eu mesmo vou buscar. – Aro falou entendendo bem que Edward estava pedindo pra que ele nos deixasse a sós, novamente.

- Bella, eu estou apenas tentando ajudar. – Ele falou visivelmente irritado. – Eu não quis te menosprezar se é isso o que está pensando.

- Não estou me sentindo menosprezada. – Respondi fitando as minhas mãos.

-Não?

- Não! Apenas inferior. – Respondi ainda sem olhar para ele.

- É exatamente pra que não se sinta assim que estou lutando pelo seu cachê, é tão difícil de entender assim?

- Eu não quero discutir com você... – Falei olhando pro seu rosto, mas Edward também havia desviado seu olhar. – Eu nem sei quanto dá esse valor. Se você acha que é justo, por mim tudo bem.

- 14,9 milhões é esse o valor, e sim eu acho justo. Mas o contrato é seu, então você é quem decide. – Ele falou ainda sem me olhar.

Eu entraria em colapso em ouvir que eu ganharia tudo isso, mas eu deixaria isso pra mais tarde, agora eu precisaria fazer com que Edward não ficasse chateado comigo.

- Edward? –eEu chamei e ele continuou a não me olhar. – Edward? Estamos casados há 2 dias e já estamos discutindo?

- Eu não estou discutindo. – ele respondeu me olhando de lado. – Eu quero o melhor pra você. – ele completou virando seu corpo em minha direção.

- Aqui está Bella... – Aro voltou à sala e me entregou uma lata de refrigerante e um copo com gelo. – Então, 65%?

- Sim, parece bom pra mim. – respondi fitando Edward. – Mas eu estou realmente curiosa para saber quais são os termos que teremos que seguir, já que não tem nada no contrato sobre isso.

- Eu já explico, deixe-me pedir que Giana faça os ajustes necessários em seu contrato.

Então, ele chamou Giana pelo telefone e explicou quais eram as mudanças e pediu que ela fizesse isso o mais rápido possível.

- Bom, é tudo muito simples. – ele voltou a falar conosco assim que desligou o telefone. – Não está no contrato porque será um acordo informal.

Eu olhei pra Edward, esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

-... Bom, vocês não divulgam o casamento... para imprensa será como se vocês fossem dois colegas de elenco apenas. Assim como mais ninguém alem de vocês dois e a presidência sabe do seu atual estado civil. – ele falou apontando pra mim. - ...Sendo assim, nosso acordo diz que vocês terão que agir em público como apenas dois conhecidos, o que vocês farão de sua vida particular, em sua casa, não nos diz respeito. Mas durante as gravações e excursões de divulgação do filme, vocês ficaram hospedados em quartos separados. Assim como evitarão qualquer exposição desnecessária e é claro, em suas entrevistas jamais dirão a verdade sobre o relacionamento de vocês...

- E se formos flagrados? – Edward perguntou abrindo a lata de refrigerante e se servindo de um gole antes de me passar o copo.

- Estou certo que vocês farão o possível pra que isso não aconteça.

E lá estava eu novamente como a criança que não tem poder de escolha e totalmente ignorada.

Eu acendi mais um cigarro e ignorei completamente o refrigerante. Já me sentindo entediada. Sempre que eu sequer tentava abrir a boca para dizer algo, um dos dois me cortava e eu voltada a posição de mera observadora que para ser sincera, não estava entendo praticamente nada.

- Eu acho que os termos são aceitáveis. – Edward falou segurando a minha mão.

- Eu não entendi praticamente nada. – Falei no ouvido dele.

Edward deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu te explico. – Ele respondeu também baixo. – Confia em mim pra fechar o acordo?

Eu definitivamente não sabia quais termos propriamente eu teria que cumprir, mas eu confio plenamente em Edward. Tenho certeza que ele jamais aceitaria qualquer acordo que _me_ prejudicasse.

- Você jamais aceitaria qualquer coisa que prejudicasse o _nosso casamento,_ né? –perguntei em seu ouvido. – Não estou me referindo a mim, mas a nós dois. – Completei quando vi que ele me olhou surpreso com a minha pergunta.

- Você vem em primeiro lugar. – ele respondeu e eu vi Aro revirar os olhos.

Esperei que ele respondesse minha pergunta.

- Nunca. Jamais farei nada que nos separe. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu sorri abertamente para ele.

- Ok, acho que podemos assinar então. – eu falei.

...

Eu entrei no volvo realmente irritada e por mais que Edward tentasse fingir indiferença eu conseguia perceber claramente que ele estava tão revoltado quanto eu.

- Eu não acredito que teremos que ir a esse jantar idiota. – eu protestei colocando o cinto de segurança.

Edward não respondeu nada e apenas colocou o seu cinto e esperou que eu me acalmasse.

- Droga Edward, é nossa lua de mel! – exclamei ainda mais irritada.

- Tudo bem Bella, só algumas horas durante essa noite e amanhã viajaremos para onde você quiser e ninguém vai mais atrapalhar a nossa lua de mel.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso... Algo me diz que Aro está fazendo absolutamente tudo para nos manter separados. Eu não estranharia nada se ele resolvesse começar as filmagens amanhã mesmo.

- Ele não pode fazer isso. – Edward falou calmamente. – o contrato diz que temos que ser avisados com no mínimo 96 horas de antecedência.

Eu gargalhei e Edward me olhou incrédulo.

- Tudo bem então. Eu não estranharia nada se ele resolvesse começar as filmagens daqui a 4 dias .

- Ele não faria isso, ele sabe que estamos em lua de mel.

- Eu não confio nele Edward. Não confio nesse estúdio. E honestamente já estou arrependida de ter assinado esse contrato. Minha intuição diz que isso nos trará muitos problemas.

- Bella deixa de ser boba, meu amor. Não tem nada com que se preocupar. Eu já trabalhei com os Volturi antes e nunca tive problemas.

- Se você diz. – eu dei de ombros.

- Ainda temos algumas horas antes do jantar, o que quer fazer? – ele perguntou, pegando minha mão e levando até a sua nuca.

Eu imediatamente comecei a acariciá-lo.

- Quero apenas ficar com você. Podemos ignorar todo mundo?

- Tudo o que você quiser. – ele respondeu entre risos.

...

Eu facilmente ignorei todas as ligações de Alice por saber que a essa altura ela já sabia do tal jantar e estava louca pra escolher a roupa que eu usaria.

Eu ainda estava irritada por ter que comparecer a essa jantar bem no meio da minha lua de mel com Edward. Será que não teríamos nem um dia apenas para nós dois?

Eu já estava pronta, vestindo uma calça Jeans escura e uma blusa de manga cinza, uma bota preta com um salto relativamente baixo e minha bolsa também preta já estava pronta.

- Eu vou buscar o seu carro. Não demoro... – Edward me falou depois de sair do closet em _nosso_ quarto, no _nosso_ apartamento.

-Hey espera aí. Não ganho nem um beijo?

- Quantos você quiser. – Ele respondeu me dando um selinho rápido e eu soltei um muxoxo.

- Ainda acho desnecessário buscar o carro.

- Não podemos chegar juntos. – ele respondeu pegando sua carteira e o celular em cima da mesa.

- Eu posso ir de taxi.

- Nem pensar, jamais vou te deixar voltar pra casa sozinha à noite de taxi.

- Sempre super protetor. – falei o abraçando por trás e beijando o seu pescoço.

- Eu já volto. É melhor atender Alice de uma vez, ou ela não vai nos deixar em paz. – ele falou me entregando o meu celular que tinha voltado a tocar e saiu.

- Oi Lice... – falei me sentando na mesinha e colocando os brincos.

- Bella, você tem que estar linda hoje à noite! – ela falou do outro lado.

Eu coloquei o celular no viva voz e me concentrei em fazer alguma maquiagem básica.

- Eu estou sempre linda Alice, pelo menos é o que Edward diz.

- O que Edward diz não conta.

- Isso quer dizer que você me acha feia? – perguntei enquanto passava a base pelo meu rosto.

- Eu não disse isso, mas você bem que podia ouvir os conselhos da sua estilista predileta aqui.

- Sempre Alice. Mas para hoje, eu já estou pronta e sem nenhum humor para comemorações.

- Aii você nunca está com humor para comemorações. O que você está vestindo?

- Jeans e camisa de mangas compridas e uma bota preta. – respondi tentando realçar os meus olhos.

- Ahh Bella, simples demais. Vamos trocar.

- Não Alice. – fiz um biquinho e mesmo sem ela me ver, sorriu. – eu preferiria não vestir nada. É minha lua de mel. Mas que merda!

Alice gargalhou do outro lado.

- Tudo bem Bells, hoje eu vou deixar passar e vou arrumar Rose da mesma forma que você, assim você não ficara desconfortável.

- Obrigada fadinha! Você é a melhor!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas me diga, gostou do seu carro novo?

- Eu não acredito que você sabia disso! – falei largando os pinceis de maquiagem.

- Quem você acha que escolheu aquela cor linda? Claro que fui eu Bella. E me agradeça por isso, ou você estaria sentada em uma Ferrari vermelha nesse momento, não que isso fosse uma má idéia, mas duvido que você gostaria.

- Obrigada Alice. Uma caminhonete importada e que deve ter custado uma fortuna é bem melhor do que uma Ferrari vermelha. – falei debochadamente.

- Nada que Edward não pudesse pagar...

- Nem quero saber quanto custou. – interrompi antes que ela me deixasse com ainda mais dor na consciência. - Alice, eu estou tentando me maquiar, e você sabe que não sou boa nisso, nos falamos depois ok?

- Tudo bem Bells. Divirta-se.

Eu encerrei a ligação e voltei a me concentrar na minha maquiagem, depois de pronta concentrei minhas mãos em meus cabelos e decidi que os manteria solto mesmo.

Coloquei um pouco do meu perfume e apanhando minha bolsa, decidi esperar por Edward na sala.

Ele chegou menos de 20 minutos depois.

- Nem quero imaginar a que velocidade você veio dirigindo. – falei assim que ele passou pela porta.

- Seu carro é muito veloz, meu amor. Talvez você devesse experimentar.

- Obrigada pela oferta. – falei colando nossos corpos. – Mas prefiro guardar toda a minha adrenalina pra mais tarde.

- Maldito jantar! – ele falou me prensando contra o seu piano.

Minhas mãos escorregaram pelas teclas e algumas notas nos fizeram rir.

- Mmm me lembre de fazer isso mais tarde. – ele falou apertando minha mão contra as teclas e me beijando ardentemente.

- Maldito jantar! – repeti suas palavras e Edward nos separou sorrindo.

Descemos até a garagem do prédio de mãos dadas e trocando beijos de 30 em 30 segundos. Eu me sentia como aquelas meninas populares do colegial que acabam de conseguir os namorados dos sonhos. Com a diferença que eu não era uma garota popular do colegial e eu tinha acabado de conseguir o marido dos sonhos.

Edward parou em frente a minha caminhonete.

- Promete que vai dirigir com cuidado? – ele perguntou me abraçando.

- Edward – eu falei sorrindo contra a pele dele. – é menos de 15 minutos daqui, eu estarei muito bem. E se me lembro bem você disse que eu deveria experimentar a velocidade do meu carro novo. – falei pegando a chave das mãos dele e destravando o alarme.

- Eu estava brincando Bella, leve 30 minutos se necessário, mas não corra. – ele falou agora destravando o seu volvo que estava parado na vaga ao lado.

Edward abriu a porta do motorista pra mim e me beijou novamente.

Esse seria nosso ultimo beijo da noite, ao menos enquanto estivermos em público. Isso me deixou extremamente frustrada.

- Quando você chegar eu já estarei lá. Já coloquei as coordenadas no GPS. – ele falou fechando a porta pra mim.

Eu ajustei o banco, os retrovisores e coloquei o cinto. Ouvi na hora em que Edward deu partida no seu carro e saiu da garagem. Só então eu me permitir fitar por alguns minutos o meu carro.

Era mais do que confortável, os bancos de couro eram no mínimo convidativos, o sistema de som, era digno de um DJ, e por pura curiosidade liguei o som e ajustei o volume para ficar agradável, sintonizei em uma radio qualquer e liguei o carro.

Antes de dar partida estudei atentamente as marchas e suspirando pesadamente, dei partida e dirigi mais lentamente que o normal até o restaurante.

Eu levei cerca de 20 minutos até o restaurante e é claro que ao chegar lá, notei o volvo prata de Edward estacionado na frente.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse tirar o cinto, um manobrista abriu a porta e me cumprimentou.

Eu entreguei a chave do carro a ele e agradeci caminhando em direção a entrada do restaurante.

Notei alguns fotógrafos posicionados e agradeci mentalmente por passar despercebida por eles.

Assim que adentrei o restaurante avistei os irmãos Volturi em uma mesa um pouco mais reservada acompanhados de Rose, Emmett, Victoria, James e Edward.

Caminhei lentamente até eles, me controlando para não voar em cima da vadia ruiva que estava praticamente se jogando e cima do _meu marido._

Edward e James logo notaram a minha aproximação e se levantaram para me receber. Eu corei envergonhada com a visão de dois deuses do cinema sendo gentis comigo. James foi mais rápido e puxou a cadeira ao seu lado para que me sentasse. Ficando assim entre ele e Edward que estava sentado ao lado de Victoria e a frente de Rose e Emmett.

- Finalmente a nossa estrela chegou. – Aro falou me servindo uma taça de vinho.

- Boa noite a todos. – respondi.

- Bella estou tão feliz que esse projeto esteja saindo do papel. – Rose chamou minha atenção sorrindo animadamente.

- Eu também Rose. – disse sincera e pude sentir os meus olhos brilhando.

- É uma pena que ainda não tenhamos assinado o contrato com Alice Brandon e Jasper Swan, assim estaríamos todos em família agora, não é mesmo? – Marcus comentou tomando um gole do seu vinho.

O jantar transcorreu sem maiores incidentes ou contratempos, salvo por Victoria que parecia mais interessada em se esfregar em Edward.

James passou maior parte do tempo conversando animadamente comigo sobre suas expectativas para o papel. Eu ainda não estava muito confortável em falar com ele, depois de ele ter tentado me beijar a força no teste, mas tenho que confessar que ele é bastante inteligente e parece ter estudado a fundo o roteiro. Quando ele me confessou que leu o livro, nós começamos a debater as atrocidades de Steve Morgan, e até caímos na gargalhada em alguns momentos.

- Fico feliz em ver que nosso elenco já está totalmente integrado – Caius disse cautelosamente olhando pra mim e Edward.

Era difícil pra mim, estar sentada ao lado dele e não poder sequer tocá-lo, em alguns momentos eu deslizei minha mão por debaixo da mesa e toquei o seu joelho, ele retribuiu tocando de leve a minha mão, nossos toques não duravam mais do que 20 segundos, mas era o suficiente para me passar segurança.

- Isso é realmente muito bom... – Aro disse um pouco mais alto roubando a nossa atenção. – Assim quando as gravações começarem, no próximo final de semana, todos já serão amigos.

Eu engasguei com o meu vinho e olhei diretamente pra Edward com o meu melhor olhar: "Eu te disse". Ele olhava furiosamente para Aro que apenas sorria para ele.

- Hum.. por que tanta presa? – ele perguntou mantendo sua voz baixa, mas nem um pouco calma.

- Ahh Edward, veja que ótimo. Hoje à tarde eu recebi a liberação para começar a gravar em Paris, são só algumas cenas e vai durar uma semana, mas nosso filme finalmente vai sair do papel.

- Mas Aro, você sabe que tem outros compromissos. – Edward argumentou.

- Lógico que eu sei. Mas você não tem cenas em Paris Edward, pode seguir com seus compromissos tranquilamente.

Eu apertei o joelho de Edward, tentando de alguma forma acalmá-lo.

- Bella você não tem problemas em viajar na próxima semana, não é? Veja está dentro do seu contrato. – ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça, lutando pra não chorar.

Eu sabia que Aro faria isso e ainda sim fui idiota ao ponto de assinar esse contrato. Ele estava acabando com a minha lua de mel propositalmente.

- Com licença, eu preciso ir até o toalete – falei ainda de cabeça baixa e me levantando.

- Eu vou com você. – Rose disse também se levantando e mandando um olhar em direção a Emmett e depois a Edward.

- Acho que eu também preciso ir. Edward? – Emmett falou, mas eu não esperei por nenhuma resposta e segui até o banheiro com Rosalie ao meu lado.

- Merda! – eu exclamei batendo com minha bolsa na pia do banheiro e deixando a lágrimas desceram. – Ele fez de propósito Rose, de propósito. Eu vou voltar lá agora mesmo e dizer pra ele enfiar esse contrato onde ele bem entender.

- Bella, do que você está falando? Eles nem sabem de vocês... eu entendo que vocês estejam em lua de mel, mas veja, vocês ainda tem uma semana e...

- Eles sabem Rose, nós contamos a eles... – soltei como um tornado sentindo o ódio por ter sido tão ingênua me consumir. – Ele está fazendo de propósito. Uma semana pra viagem, mas tenho certeza que ele providenciará outras coisas pra atrapalhar essa semana. Por que Rose? Por que eu não posso só ter a minha lua de mel em paz?

- Bells, ouça o que você está dizendo. Não faz sentido. O que eles ganhariam com isso? Mesmo que vocês não tenham essa semana livre, vocês ainda terão muito tempo depois que as gravações acabarem... Bella é o nosso projeto, você deveria estar feliz. – ela falou secando as minhas lágrimas. – Venha, eu vou ajeitar sua maquiagem e nós vamos voltar lá e terminar esse jantar, ai vocês vão pra casa e tudo vai ficar bem.

Rose cuidou para que minha maquiagem ficasse ainda mais perfeita do que quando cheguei, ela me perguntou por que estávamos agindo como se não fossemos casados quando todo mundo já sabia. Eu apenas expliquei que todo mundo se resumia a apenas a presidência do estúdio e disse que não queria mais falar sobre isso.

Tudo o que eu queria era ir embora, para casa.

Voltei à mesa e me sentei por apenas mais 5 minutos, antes de dizer que estava indisposta e iria embora. Edward me olhou desconfiado e puxou a cadeira para que me levantasse.

Eu deixei o restaurante e dirigi em direção ao meu apartamento. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinha. Edward já tinha presenciado surtos demais, já estava na hora de voltar a rotina que eu criei desde que cheguei a Los Angeles, chorar apenas quando estiver sozinha e me permitir, ofegar, gritar e ter quantos pesadelos minha mente cansada desejar. Mas sem ninguém por perto para se preocupar.

Assim que o cheguei ao prédio, o porteiro me estendeu um envelope que foi entregue hoje a tarde. Com uma rápida olhada, percebi que era dos Volturi e deduzi ser o meu texto. Isso me deixou ainda mais irritada. Eles sabem meu endereço, o mesmo de Edward e ainda sim, mandaram meu texto pro meu antigo apartamento.

- Bella, eu também tenho um recado... – ele me disse assim que acionei o elevador. – Tem uma pessoa que sempre a procura...

- Diga apenas que não moro mais aqui. – interrompi e entrei no elevador que tinha acabado de chegar.

**Edward Cullen**

Eu queria socar Aro Volturi até deixá-lo inconsciente.

E em pensar que Bella me avisou que ele faria algo do gênero.

Merda! Eu prometi a ela que ela teria a lua de mel que merecia e agora ela estaria fora do país em uma semana e eu tenho certeza que Aro acharia um jeito de nos separar durante essa semana também.

Eu deixei o restaurante 10 minutos depois de Bella e passei de cabeça baixa pelos fotógrafos que disparavam flashes em minha direção. Antes de chegar ao carro, meu celular apitou uma nova mensagem.

Entrei no volvo e peguei o celular.

_"Preciso de alguns minutos sozinhas. Eu estou bem, logo estarei em casa. Te amo!"_

Fechei o celular com raiva. Pelo visto Aro não precisaria de muito esforço pra nos separar. Bella mesma estava fazendo isso.

Definitivamente eu não consigo entender porque ela precisa estar sozinha, quando poderia estar comigo. É tão difícil pra ela compreender que eu faria qualquer coisa pra que ela ficasse bem? Se ela quisesse eu até quebraria esse maldito contrato e não me importaria em perder toda a minha fortuna com a multa.

Eu fui pra casa irritado, tomei um banho e me joguei na cama, esperando por ela, e rezando pra que ela realmente estivesse bem, a vontade de ir até lá e arrancá-la daquele maldito apartamento onde a qualquer minuto o infeliz do Black poderia aparecer estava me deixando louco.

Levantei da cama e fui até o bar, peguei uma garrafa de wisky e um copo, voltei ao quarto e tomei algumas doses até que me senti relaxar.

Meus olhos fecharam e eu apenas fiquei com as minhas lembranças.

...

Ouvi aporta do quarto se abrir e Bella sentou ao lado da cama. Mantive meus olhos fechados.

- Desculpe... – ela sussurrou contra a minha testa e me deu um beijo rápido. Ela foi até o banheiro, possivelmente achando que eu estava dormindo.

Eu não fiz qualquer movimento em sua direção. Se ela queria um tempo sozinha, ela teria mesmo que isso me corroesse por dentro.

Ela voltou logo ao quarto e eu continuei com meus olhos fechados, quando ela se sentou ao meu lado e passou seus braços em volta de mim.

Ela alinhou sua cabeça por cima da minha, repousando seu queixo nos meus cabelos.

Musica pro post – Find Me – Boyce Avenue

.com/watch?v=S64nFZ6Z6KM

_So many nights trying to hide it  
>But now I stay awake just pleading for more<br>To think this heart was divided  
>I'm losing sleep cause I can't ignore...<em>

_Tantas noites tentando esconder isto  
>Mas agora eu fico acordado apelando por mais<br>Em pensar que este coração estava dividido  
>Eu estou perdendo o sono porque eu não posso ignorar...<em>

Ela começou a sussurrar contra o meu cabelo, provavelmente com medo de me acordar. Mas suas pequenas mãos me apertavam protetoramente.

_Feeling your touch all around  
>Peacefully hearing the sound<br>Of silence around us, so glad we found us this way_

_Sentindo seu toque por todo lado  
>Pacificamente ouvindo o som<br>Do silêncio ao nosso redor, tão contente por termos  
>nos encontrado deste modo<em>

A voz de Bella cantarolando pra mim, era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha ouvido em toda a minha vida. Mas existia tristeza na sua voz, quase que como se ela estivesse se despedindo.

Eu abri meus olhos e ela se calou imediatamente.

- Continue... – eu pedi acariciando o seu rosto.

Eu a ajeitei na cama ao meu lado e a abracei, mostrando a ela, que não importa o que um estúdio ou um contrato nos diga. Nos nunca vamos nos separar.

- Nada, nunca vai me tirar você. – eu falei no ouvido dela e ela sorriu timidamente pra mim.

_Find me, here in your arms  
>Now I'm wondering where you've always been<br>Blindly, I came to you  
>Knowing you'd breathe new life from within<em>

_Can't get enough of you_

_Encontre-me, aqui em seus braços  
>Agora eu estou desejando saber onde você sempre esteve<br>Cegamente, eu vim até você  
>Sabendo que você respiraria uma vida nova de dentro<em>

_Não consigo ficar farto de você_

Bella voltou a cantar e eu prendi meu olhar no dela. E a medida que ela via a verdade das minhas palavras em meus olhos ela sorriu com os olhos para mim. Sua voz ficou mais clara e mais forte. Ainda mais linda.

Ela se mexeu e colocou sua cabeça no meu braço e levou sua mão até o meu rosto onde a ponta de seus dedos ficaram fazendo contornos em meus lábios.

_I want to be where you are  
>In times of need I just want you to stay<br>I leave a note on your car  
>When I can't find the right words to say<em>

_Hearing your voice all around  
>The last place we're going is down<br>I'll blindly follow knowing you're leading the way_

_Eu quero estar onde você está  
>Em tempos de necessidade, eu só quero que você fique<br>Eu deixo um recado em seu carro  
>Quando eu não consigo achar as palavras certas para<br>dizer_

_Ouvindo sua voz por todo lado  
>O último lugar que nós vamos é para baixo<br>Eu cegamente seguirei sabendo que você está conduzindo o  
>caminho<em>

Eu beijei as têmporas dela, que apesar de estarem pesadas e vermelhas, não continha mais lagrimas.

_Find me, here in your arms  
>Now I'm wondering where you've always been<br>Blindly, I came to you  
>Knowing you'd breathe new life from within<em>

_Encontre-me, aqui em seus braços  
>Agora eu estou desejando saber onde você sempre esteve<br>Cegamente, eu vim até você  
>Sabendo que você respiraria uma vida nova de dentro<em>

Bella tirou sua mão do meu rosto e entrelaçou nossos dedos e beijou delicadamente a minha aliança me fazendo sorrir como o bobo apaixonado que eu sou.

_With you in time  
>There's nothing else<br>My life stands still  
>You are the will that makes me strong<br>Make me strong  
>If ever alone in this world I know I'll always...<em>

_Com você a tempo  
>Não há mais nada<br>Minha vida fica parada  
>Você é a vontade que me faz forte<br>Faça-me forte  
>Se sempre sozinho neste mundo, sei que eu sempre vou...<em>

Eu beijei docemente os seus lábios.

- Você me faz forte. Com você ao meu lado, eu posso enfrentar tudo... – ela falou contra a minha pele.

Eu colei novamente nossos lábios, mas ela nos separou e voltou a cantar.

_Find me, here in your arms  
>Now I'm wondering where you've always been<br>Blindly, I came to you  
>Knowing you'd breathe new life from within<br>You sleep, here in my arms  
>Where the world just shuts down for a while<br>Blindly, you came to me  
>Finding peace and belief in this smile<br>Find some peace and belief in this smile_

_Encontre-me, aqui em seus braços  
>Agora eu estou desejando saber onde você sempre esteve<br>Cegamente, eu vim até você  
>Sabendo que você respiraria uma vida nova de dentro<br>Você dorme, aqui em meus braços  
>Onde o mundo se fecha por algum tempo<br>Cegamente, você veio até mim  
>Encontrando paz e fé neste sorriso<br>Encontre um pouco de paz e fé neste sorriso_

Bella sorriu lindamente pra mim.

- Obrigada por me dar força, paz e fé, tudo apenas com o seu amor. – ela sussurrou fechando os olhos.

Eu a alinhei mais e me permiti admirar a beleza dela enquanto pensava em uma forma de dar a ela a carreira que ela merecia e queria ter e ainda assim, proteger nosso casamento como eu havia prometido.

Eu acharia uma forma. Por ela. Por mim. Por nós.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, minhas queridas,<em>

_Então, eu tenho horror a cobrar review ou indicações, mas é tão triste, quando tu vai na página da fic é ver que tem mais de 50 leitoras cadastrados e nem 5 dessas comentam..._

_Eu sei que nem todo mundo tem tempo ou gosta de escrever aqueles comentários imensos... mas se vocês comentarem, nem que seja usando só uma palavrinha, vai me fazer imensamente feliz e com isso, eu certamente terei ainda mais inspiração para continuar a fic. E, bom, não custa nada._

_Vamos fazer assim... eu tenho até o capítulo 27 escrito (e isso é mais ou menos a metade da fic...) E eu tinha prometido aqui, que postaria um capítulo novo, todo dia, até chegar mais ou menos no capítulo 20... mas que tudo dependia dos comentários..._

_Então, se tiver comentários hoje, amanhã tem capítulo novo. Se não tiver comentário, eu volto a postar semanalmente... Porque daí eu sei que todo mundo teve tempo para ler o capítulo novo. Okay?_

_É isso, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo._


	13. Chapter 10  Surpresa  Parte I

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso**.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10 – SURPRESA<strong>** – PARTE I**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>- Bells, acorda, meu amor. –falei baixinho no ouvido dela, mas ela nem se mexeu, me fazendo rir. – Vem, meu anjo, eu tenho uma surpresa. – falei um pouco mais alto e distribuindo beijos pelo rosto dela.<p>

- Ainda tá escuro... – ela resmungou quando abriu os olhos.

- Eu sei, vem! – A peguei no colo e caminhei até a porta.

- Aonde vamos?

- Surpresa! – respondi alcançando a sala.

- Hey, eu não posso sair assim! – ela falou apontando pra si mesma.

- Por que não? Tá linda! – a coloquei no chão e corri pra pegar a bolsa que eu tinha separado com algumas coisas que íamos precisar.

- Eu nem tô vestida Edward. O que você está aprontando?

- Ta vestida sim, com a minha blusa. – respondi com um sorriso idiota nos lábios. – Aqui, coloque isso. – entreguei um sobretudo a ela, ela me olhou confusa, mas vestiu e aprendeu os cabelos com um nó improvisado.

- Ok, não vai me dizer onde vamos?

- Para nossa casa.

- São... humm 1:45 Am – ela falou fitando o relógio no meu pulso e me fazendo parar o que estava fazendo. – O que vamos fazer lá?

- Isso é surpresa. Mas só voltamos na sexta. – respondi ignorando o que sexta significaria. - Ainda é nossa lua de mel.

Bella sorriu lindamente pra mim.

- Tudo bem, só me dê uns minutos, vou precisar de algumas roupas e do meu celular.

- Nem pensar. – Falei prendendo-a num abraço. – Tudo o que você vai precisar está bem aqui na sua frente. Definitivamente você não vai precisar de roupas.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero de Kate, e como eu esperava, caiu na secretaria.

- Kate, Bella e eu estaremos fora por 3 dias... divirta-se com os Volturi. – falei ao telefone e desliguei.

- Edward, não podemos fazer isso...

- Claro que podemos. – interrompi e joguei o meu celular em cima do sofá, também não precisaríamos dele. – Eles não te avisaram de nada até sexta, certo?

Bella balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Então, você está livre até sexta feira as 19:30h. – completei.

Bella gargalhou, mas prendeu seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. – Você é impossível sabia?

- Meu anjo, quando você viajar na sexta, não vai conseguir pensar em nada mais do que seu maridinho aqui. – falei dando um beijo estalado em seus lábios.

**Bella Cullen**

Faltavam exatos três dias pra minha viajem até Paris, e eu estava aliviada em saber que Jasper poderia me acompanhar, mas estava ainda mais irritada com o estúdio.

Passaram-se quase quatro dias depois do jantar onde Aro comunicou que as gravações em Paris começariam em uma semana e meu celular não parou de tocar um minuto se quer. Era prova de figurino, cabeleireiro, maquiadores, sempre uma desculpa para me manter ocupada e longe de Edward o maior tempo possível. Isso estava me corroendo.

Eu não sabia o que Edward estava planejando, mas pra ser bem honesta eu já estava feliz. Ele disse ao telefone três dias fora... E não estávamos levando os nossos celulares então ninguém poderia nos interromper.

Por três dias nós teríamos a nossa lua de mel.

- Edward, você sabe que os Volturi não vão gostar nada disso, né? – falei ainda sorrindo com a idéia de Aro me procurando como um louco e nem mesmo Kate saberia onde nos achar.

- Fodam-se os Volturi! – ele respondeu me puxando porta a fora. – Agora seremos só nós dois.

Quando paramos pra esperar o elevador. Eu comecei a gargalhar descontroladamente.

- Edward, você sabe que tem paparazzi lá fora, não sabe? Se nos virem saindo juntos, ainda mais assim – falei apontando pra mim. – Vai estar em todos os tablóides dentro de algumas horas.

Edward não respondeu nada, apenas me conduziu até a garagem do nosso apartamento.

Eu não sei por qual motivo, mas nos últimos dias sempre tinha algum fotógrafo na portaria do edifício e quando Edward passava pela por lá ou seu volvo apontava na garagem era uma tremenda confusão. Ou seja, era impossível sairmos juntos...

Eu tenho certeza que Aro tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas Edward disse que eu estava ficando paranóica demais. Que apesar de tudo o que ele estava aprontando, ele jamais plantaria boatos em tablóides, porque isso será prejudicial ao estúdio.

- Muito bem, me explique como vamos sair sem que ninguém nos veja e tire um milhão de fotos, quando tudo que estou vestindo é uma camisa sua com um, sobretudo por cima e chinelos? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha assim que chegamos próximo aos nossos carros.

- Querida, eu já pensei em tudo. – Edward respondeu passando pelo volvo e caminhando em direção a uma Mercedes preta.

- Edward?

- Alugado meu amor... e enquanto você dormia, eu planejei tudo. Todos vão achar que ainda estou em casa dormindo. – ele falou sorrindo e abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

O carro era todo preto e com vidros fumê assim ninguém poderia nos ver, e não sendo um carro conhecido, provavelmente não chamaria muita atenção.

Logo que entrei no carro reparei que tinha muitos cobertores, edredons e almofadas jogados no banco de trás e algumas sacolas.

- Você bem que podia me dizer, o que vamos fazer, e como você planeja que ninguém nos procure.

- Eu prometi que você teria a lua de mel que merece, estou apenas cumprindo minha promessa.

- Desculpe. – disse segurando a mão dele, antes que ele ligasse o carro. – eu sei que estive ausente demais nos últimos dias... Não era o que eu queria... Eu...

Edward não permitiu que eu terminasse de falar, me calando com um beijo terno e cheio de compreensão.

A cada dia eu me sentia ainda mais grata por ter Edward ao meu lado e decidida a retribuir todo amor e cuidado que ele tinha comigo.

Eu sabia bem, que não estava sendo fácil pra Edward, mas ele fazia o seu melhor pra não demonstrar o seu descontentamento, e eu fingia acreditar que estava tudo bem, rezando pra que as gravações acabassem logo, e pudéssemos voltar a agir como um casal normal.

Edward ligou o carro e eu suspirei aliviada ao passarmos completamente despercebidos por dois fotógrafos que estavam próximos ao portão da garagem.

- Eu disse... – Edward falou sorrindo, ao notar o meu sorriso de satisfação.

Não exista nada que eu detestasse mais do que ter que me esconder, de mentir.

Eu me sentia tão suja, tão indigna de Edward, quando tinha que dizer as pessoas que era solteira, ou quando tinha que inventar uma desculpa pra minha aliança.

Isso me deixava tão frustrada. Edward chegou a sugerir que eu tirasse a aliança, mas eu me recusei veementemente.

A aliança de Edward jamais sairia do meu dedo.

Eu precisava de algo dele comigo.

Mas eu sabia que eu teria que arrumar um jeito de tê-la comigo e ainda assim, não deixar tão claro o seu _significado_ quando a exposição, que os Volturi faziam questão de nos submeter, começasse.

Eu passei todo o caminho até a _nossa_ casa absorvida pelos meus pensamentos.

Eu sabia com absoluta certeza que gravar esse filme não seria nem um pouco fácil pra mim, e eu realmente tenho _medo_, do inicio das filmagens.

Não as de Paris especificamente, por conhecer bem o roteiro, eu sei que são cenas, completamente dispensáveis de serem gravadas em Paris, mas claro que Aro jamais optaria por gravarmos em um estúdio aqui mesmo em LA, quando ele tinha a oportunidade perfeita de me afastar da cidade.

Mas logo nós teríamos que começar a gravar no Texas e aí começariam todas as cenas _difíceis_ e que se eu for realmente honesta comigo mesma, cenas que eu _não_ tenho a menor condição de protagonizar. E Edward não estaria lá comigo.

Todos esses pensamentos dominavam a minha mente, todos os dias, desde que os Volturi me comunicaram que eu deveria estar pronta para viajar na próxima sexta feira as 19:30h.

Edward fingiu não se importar com o fato de que Aro proibiu que ele também fosse o que não me surpreendeu nem um pouco, mas nós dois suspiramos realmente aliviados quando eu consegui autorização pra que Jasper me acompanhasse, assim como Kate garantiu que ela também iria.

Eu me senti mal por afastar Jazz de LA e de Alice, mas Alice garantiu que aproveitaria a semana que estaríamos fora pra ir até NY, tentar conseguir patrocínio pra sua nova coleção.

Jasper recusou qualquer participação no filme, mas Alice aceitou um pequeno papel, me deixando transbordando de felicidade, assim como Edward, as suas cenas só começariam a serem rodadas na segunda fase das filmagens.

Eu estremeci internamente só em lembrar quais seriam essas cenas.

Pelo menos Edward estaria nessas cenas comigo, seria mais fácil assim.

Na verdade, essa seria a única forma possível de eu entrar em um estúdio e gravá-las.

É claro que eu nunca, comentei com ninguém sobre isso. Esse era o meu projeto, o meu sonho. E eu jamais desistiria dele, sem nem ao menos tentar, mas eu me sinto beirar o pânico em pensar em uma cena especifica e me xingo mentalmente por sequer pensar que aquele _maldito_ dia, tenha sido de alguma forma influenciado por ela.

Não é uma suposição totalmente absurda e descartável, mas improvável. Porém são inegáveis as semelhanças.

- Você anda muito compenetrada nos últimos dias. – Edward falou depois de um longo tempo dirigindo em silêncio.

Com um rápido olhar pela janela do carro, reconheci o lugar. Já estávamos próximos ao nosso destino.

- Apenas pensando nas gravações... – respondi indiferente. – Você acha que sou mesma a atriz mais indicada pra esse papel? – Perguntei virando minha cabeça em sua direção e instintivamente minhas mãos acariciaram com mais fervor a sua nuca, como sempre fazíamos quando estávamos sozinhos em um carro. Eu pude sentir Edward relaxar ao meu toque e uma corrente elétrica se apossar do meu corpo.

- Eu tenho certeza absoluta Bells. Você pode interpretar esse papel de olhos fechados. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Mas esqueça ele por três dias... Pode fazer isso, por mim? – perguntou levando a uma das mãos que estavam no volante até o meu joelho e o apertou levemente.

- Eu esqueço qualquer coisa, quando estou com você. – respondi totalmente incoerente e corada.

- Isso é bom!

Edward voltou sua mão até o volante, no momento em que fez a curva pra entrar no condomínio. Paramos na portaria e ele precisou abaixar os vidros e se identificar pra que pudéssemos entrar.

Eu me encolhi envergonhada ao notar o olhar de um dos seguranças em mim, talvez tentando me reconhecer.

- Isabella Cullen... – murmurei de cabeça baixa, pra que ele ligasse o nome à pessoa e apertei a barra do meu sobretudo, como se ele de alguma forma estivesse deixando meus pouquíssimos trajes a mostra.

- Boa noite Senhor E Sra. Cullen. – ele disse abrindo o portão pra que pudéssemos entrar.

Edward dirigiu rapidamente até a ultima casa do condomínio, a mais afastada e eu devo dizer, a mais bonita. Agora que eu já estava acostumada com a grandiosidade dela, eu me sentia realmente _orgulhosa_ por ela ser nossa.

Nossa casa, nossa _família_, nossa vida.

Eu desci apressadamente do carro, assim que Edward estacionou e acionou o botão que fazia com que o portão da garagem se fechasse atrás de nós.

Mas Edward me alcançou e me levou de volta ao carro.

Colocou-me sentada novamente na poltrona do carona.

- Espere 30 minutos e me encontre na sala, de frente pra lareira. – ele falou fechando a porta e logo em seguida, abrindo a porta de trás e apanhando as muitas coisas espalhadas pelo banco.

- Pensei que íamos pro nosso espaço. – falei fazendo um biquinho.

Afinal onde mais ficaríamos por três dias? A casa toda não tinha nenhum móvel ou espaço pronto, alem da casa da piscina.

- Não essa noite. – ele respondeu piscando pra mim.

Eu precisei de muito esforço e paciência pra simplesmente não sair correndo atrás dele. Mas a felicidade por saber que ele estava naquele momento preparando uma surpresa pra mim deixava-me em êxtase.

Eu não sei se realmente tinha se passado 30 minutos que eu estava esperando, mas a ansiedade chegou a um nível que eu não puder mais suportar e simplesmente sai do carro indo em direção a sala onde Edward disse que estaria pedindo mentalmente que a surpresa já estivesse pronta.

Eu não queria estragar nada, mas não agüentava mais esperar.

- Eu não tinha um relógio então... – eu falei assim que entrei na sala, de cabeça baixa, tentando não olhar em volta. Se ele ainda precisasse de mais algum tempo, eu apenas fecharia os olhos e esperaria, mas eu definitivamente não ia voltar pro carro.

- Ahh Bells... Não é justo! 28 minutos não são 30. – ele me interrompeu rindo. – Mas eu ainda preciso de mais 5 minutos.

Eu cerrei meus olhos e coloquei as mãos no rosto, tampando completamente a minha visão.

- O que você esta fazendo? – ele me perguntou, sua voz estava um pouco distante, mas eu reconheci o seu tom divertido.

- Não vou olhar, até estar pronto, eu prometo! – respondi com a voz abafada pelas minhas mãos.

Ouvi Edward rir alto, mas ele não disse nada, então eu continuei com as mãos no rosto e depois de longos segundos, meus pés começaram a tamborilar o chão.

- Está quase... Não olhe hein... eu sei que você está trapaceando.

- Não tô, não! – retruquei balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Abaixei-me sentando de qualquer jeito no chão, deixando minhas pernas cruzadas, numa posição indiana e abaixei ainda mais a minha cabeça.

Eu deveria estar realmente engraçada, porque Edward não parava de rir. – Leve o tempo que precisar, não é como se fosse tipo umas três AM e eu estivesse vestindo só uma camisa e muito curiosa por uma surpresa que nem sei qual é... – debochei soltando um risinho no final.

Eu fiquei mais alguns minutos assim, até que senti Edward se abaixar a minha frente e tocar as minhas mãos.

- Não é nada grandioso... – ele começou a falar no momento em que retirou as minhas mãos, eu continuei com os olhos fechados. – mas é significativo, pelo menos pra mim. – completou baixinho.

- Humm, meu estilo favorito de surpresa. – comentei tentando me levantar, mas ainda com os olhos fechados. – Já posso olhar? – perguntei ansiosa.

Senti Edward enlaçar minha cintura por trás e descansar seu queixo na minha cabeça.

- Pode...

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, tentando acostumar meus olhos com a pouca luminosidade que tínhamos na sala.

Assim que conseguir manter meus olhos abertos, esbocei sorriso imenso e tenho certeza que meus olhos brilharam.

Como na primeira vez em que estivemos nessa sala, existiam muitas velas espalhadas e acesas iluminando fracamente o ambiente, mas invés de apenas almofadas, Edward tinha providenciado uma espécie de cabana improvisada, com os edredons que ele trouxe de casa, mas não era qualquer coisa, era grande e tenho certeza muito confortável, intima e convidativa.

Parecia uma daquelas cabanas que fazemos quando criança pra brincar de acampamento, claro que muito mais bem feita e grandiosa, como tudo o que Edward faz.

O pensamento me fez sorrir ainda mais.

- Quando eu ainda morava em Londres, eu costuma fazer sempre isso, minha mãe sempre dizia que ela tinha medo que resolvesse morar de vez em uma das minhas cabanas improvisadas... – Edward comentou com entusiasmo. – Bom, eu gostaria de ter levar até Londres um dia, na casa onde eu cresci, tenho certeza que meu quarto ainda é o mesmo... Mesmo com Esme e Carlisle aqui, eles ainda mantiveram a casa, e eu confesso que às vezes sinto falta de lá... – Eu me virei encontrando o olhar nostálgico de Edward. -... Mas por hora isso vai ter que servir. – ele completou apontando com a cabeça pra decoração improvisada na nossa sala.

- Obrigada! – agradeci sincera e realmente fascinada.

Edward nunca deixaria de me surpreender.

- Você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz, em dividir suas lembranças comigo. – falei colando nossos lábios docemente.

Eu poderia passar horas, ouvindo Edward contar inúmeras vezes, como foi a sua infância e todas as dores de cabeça que ele causou a Esme ou como Carlisle sempre voltava pra pedir desculpas depois de ter brigado com ele, por alguma arte.

Talvez por eu nunca ter tido nada disso.

Claro que eu também tenho momentos bons para lembrar, e todos eles, sem exceção incluem Jasper. Nossa infância sempre foi apenas nós dois.

Charlie e Renée sempre estiveram muito ausentes ou ocupados demais com suas discussões e prioridades.

Jasper e eu aprendemos a nos cuidar muito cedo. Na verdade Jasper aprendeu a cuidar de si próprio e de mim muito cedo, e eu sempre tentei fingir muito bem que nada disso me fazia falta, apenas porque a única pessoa no mundo a quem eu jamais me perdoaria em magoar era meu irmão, mesmo que eu vivesse em função dele por toda a minha vida, eu jamais seria capaz de pagar tudo o que ele fez por mim. E agora, eu incluía Edward a minha lista.

- Estou ansiosa pelo dia em que Esme me mostre todas as fotos dos Cullen – falei animada.

Esme tinha prometido que mostraria todas as fotos de Edward desde que ele nasceu. E é claro que Carlisle me avisou que essa seria uma tarefa de no mínimo um dia inteiro, porque Esme sempre teve paixão por fotografia e ele já havia perdido a conta de quantos álbuns ela possuía, além é claro de todas as revistas que ela fazia questão de colecionar, depois que Edward alcançou a fama.

- Me lembre de ficar bem longe, nesse dia... – Edward respondeu desfazendo o nosso abraço – Nada mais constrangedor do que sua mãe mostrando a sua mulher fotos de quando se é bebê e fazendo questão de relembrar todos os apelidos mais fofos que se pode dar a um filho.

Eu sorri largamente pra isso. Certamente esse dia seria ainda melhor do que eu imaginava.

- Será que Esme me ensina a fotografar também? – perguntei seguindo Edward que caminhava lentamente até a nossa cabana. – eu gostaria de ter muitos álbuns da nossa família também... Para mostrar aos nossos filhos um dia.

- Nossos? Isso seria mais de um... – Edward respondeu distraidamente.

- É apenas forma de falar. – dei de ombros.

- Bom, podemos começar a praticar agora mesmo, o que acha?

- Oww, podemos praticar apenas praticar... não estou certa que eu seria uma boa mãe. – falei me jogando nos lençóis e chamando Edward pra se deitar ao meu lado.

- Você será uma mãe perfeita. – sussurrou no meu ouvido, depois de deitar delicadamente por cima de mim.

- Acho que ainda é cedo pra falarmos sobre isso... – respondi com meu último pensamento coerente, já que as mãos de Edward começaram a deslizar pelo meu corpo me causando arrepios.

– 3 dias, né? – perguntei antes de voltar a colar nossos lábios, Edward apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente antes de me surpreender com um beijo urgente ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos apertaram ainda mais a minha pele.

- Mmm, será que podemos ficar aqui os três dias? E por favor, apenas me ame durante todo o tempo em que estivermos aqui. – falei completamente sem ar, assim que seus lábios deixaram os meus e passou a tocar meu pescoço.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem. – ele respondeu ainda contra a minha pele.

E assim, passamos dois dias completamente fechados em nosso mundo particular, nossa própria bolha de felicidade. Edward teve o cuidado de levar consigo muitas besteiras, como queijo, vinho, biscoitos, chocolates e tudo o mais que nos matava a fome quando lembrávamos que precisávamos comer, o que certamente não foi com muita freqüência. Fomos à casa da piscina pouquíssimas vezes, apenas para tomarmos banho e em todas às vezes, Edward fez questão que usássemos o ofurô e Deus, como era bom sentir Edward dentro de mim assim.

No dia seguinte ao que chegamos Edward, me surpreendeu mais uma vez, me mostrando o violão que ele tinha trazido e eu nem mesmo tinha visto antes, ele tocou pra mim, muitas das minhas músicas prediletas, mas eu ainda não tinha conseguido que ele tocasse uma das suas musicas, mas eu estava longe de desistir, ainda tínhamos um dia.

Mas um dia só seria pouco, portanto eu estava preparada para apelar drasticamente.

- Eu acho que você não sabe o efeito que sua voz tem sobre mim... – eu disse com a minha melhor voz rouca, deslizando meus dedos pelo seu violão. Edward estava deitado ao meu lado e me olhou um pouco confuso. – Eu amo quando você canta pra mim... – continuei, agora deslizando minhas mãos pelo seu peitoral rígido.

Edward fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro.

Percorri todo o seu corpo com o meu olhar, ainda mantendo minha mão _inocentemente _ora em seu tórax, ora em seus braços.

A visão de Edward deitado ao meu lado, vestindo nada mais do que sua boxer branca e já visivelmente pronto para mim, me deixou imediatamente pronta pra ele.

Céus quando eu me tornei essa assanhada?

Retirei as minhas mãos dele e Edward abriu os olhos me fitando com seus lindos olhos verdes completamente escuros agora.

- Sabe o que eu acabei de lembrar? – perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha, ele balançou a cabeça negando. – "Definitivamente você não vai precisar de roupas." – citei as suas palavras e levei uma das minhas mãos até os botões que prendiam a blusa que eu vestia, a mesma blusa de Edward, com a qual eu dormia todos os dias. – Você estava certíssimo. – abri completamente todos os botões e deslizei a camisa pelos meus braços, escondendo um pouco o meu rosto corado com meus cabelos.

- Bella... – ele gemeu levantando e vindo na minha direção.

Rapidamente alcancei o violão ao meu lado e o coloquei na frente do meu corpo.

Edward parou seus movimentos, ficando apoiado em seus cotovelos, ainda deitado de costas, me olhando com um misto de surpresa, desejo e confusão.

- Você quer Edward? – perguntei maliciosamente, sentindo o meu rosto vermelho.

- Você? – ele questionou confuso.

- Você me quer Edward? – voltei a perguntar e meu rosto queimou mais um pouco, e eu poderia jurar que todo o meu corpo nu também estava pegando fogo e não era apenas pela paixão que corria solta nas minhas veias.

- Meu Deus, Bella... Como eu te quero! -ele respondeu, pegando o violão e tentando tira-lo das minhas mãos. Fechei minhas mãos em volta do instrumento usando toda a minha força.

- Então toca pra mim. - pedi num fio de voz.

- Eu posso pensar em coisas melhores pra tocar nesse momento... – ele disse chegando perto de mim e me fazendo sentir sua respiração contra o meu rosto. – e não seria um violão.

Eu estremeci, mas recuei um pouco e mantive o violão entre nós.

- Bella, eu não vou conseguir tocar, com você assim tão exposta a mim e ainda assim tão deliciosamente corada.

- Então não terá o que quer. – disse tentando soar firme, mas minha voz falhou pateticamente.

Como se eu fosse capaz de resistir a Edward.

Edward sorriu pra mim, entendendo claramente o meu conflito interior.

- Qual música? – ele perguntou fechando os olhos.

Aparentemente ele resolveu entrar na brincadeira. Obrigada a todos os deuses por isso, porque definitivamente eu não conseguiria simplesmente insistir no jogo "você me dá o que eu quero e então fazemos o melhor sexo de todos", não quando eu estava praticamente entrando em colapso por ele.

- Uma das suas... – respondi desgrudando o violão do meu corpo.

Edward abriu os olhos e eles estavam ainda mais negros.

- Isso é chantagem sabia? – sua voz estava rouca e ainda mais sexy do que normalmente é.

A umidade entre as minhas pernas, já estava começando a me incomodar, eu precisa de Edward em mim.

- Tudo bem. – ele decretou finalmente quando eu não consegui responder nada.

Eu sorri timidamente pra ele e entreguei o violão, no momento em que nada mais tampava o meu corpo nu, eu me encolhi envergonhada e puxei um lençol tentando me cobrir.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Edward perguntou enquanto eu me deitava e me cobria totalmente. – Uma vez eu te disse: "Não comece o que você não vai terminar." Você começou amor, agora vai ter que terminar. – ele falou duramente, puxando o lençol que cobria o meu corpo. – Humm, bem melhor assim... – falou com os olhos presos nos meus seios e seus dedos tocaram levemente minha umidade, me fazendo soltar um gemido baixo.

- Toque... – sussurrei me contorcendo.

- Estou tocando. – ele respondeu maliciosamente e com seu típico sorriso torto estampado em seu rosto.

- Céus! – meu corpo arqueou involuntariamente em direção a mão de Edward. – to... toque.. o.. vi... Céus ,o violão Edward. – consegui completar ofegante.

**Musica pro post- John Mayer -Your Body Is A Wonderland**

.com/watch?v=DAfxi_5jOaM

Escutei a melodia de uma nova musica e me concentrei em olhar diretamente pra Edward, tentando esquecer completamente o fato de que estava completamente nua na sua frente enquanto ele tocava pra mim.

_We got the afternoon  
>You got this room for two<br>One thing I've left to do  
><em>_Discover me  
>Discovering you<em>

_Temos a tarde toda  
>você reservou este quarto para dois<br>só tenho uma coisa a fazer  
><em>_é me descobrir  
>descobrindo você<em>

Edward começou a cantar, fazendo com que sua voz me hipnotizasse ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar percorria displicentemente todo o meu corpo.

_One mile to every inch of  
>Your skin like porcelain<br>One pair of candy lips and  
>Your bubblegum tongue<em>

_uma milha para cada polegada  
>da sua pele, que parece porcelana<br>seus lábios doces como uma bala  
>e sua língua de chiclete<em>

- Você escreveu essa pra mim? – interrompi timidamente.

- Só pra você. – ele respondeu dirigindo seu olhar de encontro ao meu. – no dia seguinte a você ter aceitado ser minha.

Sorri largamente pra ele. Edward retribuiu o meu sorriso.

- Continue...

_Cause if you want love  
>We'll make it<br>__Swim in a deep sea  
>Of blankets<br>Take all your big plans  
>And break 'em<br>This is bound to be awhile_

_se você quiser amor  
>nós faremos<br>__num mar profundo  
>de cobertores<br>Reúna os seus grandes planos  
>E desfaça-os<br>Isso vai demorar um tempo_

Edward e eu sorrimos juntos com as suas palavras, ele não poderia ter escolhido musica melhor pra esse momento.

_Your body is a wonderland  
><em>_Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)  
><em>_Your body is a wonderland_

_Seu corpo é um paraíso  
><em>_Seu corpo é um paraíso (eu usarei minhas mãos)  
><em>_Seu corpo é um paraíso_

O olhar quente de Edward voltou a percorrer o meu corpo, me deixando ao mesmo tempo, extremamente constrangida e excitada.

Imaginar as mãos de Edward tocando todo o meu corpo, só estava me deixando ainda mais úmida e ansiosa.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
><em>_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the  
>pillowcase<br>__You tell me where to go and  
>Though I might leave to find it<br>__I'll never let your head hit the bed  
>Without my hand behind it<em>

_Tem algo no jeito que o cabelo que cai sobre o seu rosto  
><em>_adoro vê-la engatinhar em direção ao travesseiro__  
>diga-me aonde devo ir e,<br>mesmo que eu saia para ir lá  
><em>_nunca vou deixar sua cabeça encostar na cama  
>sem minha mão para apará-la<em>

Minhas mãos agarram ferozmente os lençóis ao meu redor e Edward me fitava cada vez mais intensamente.

Se essa musica não acabasse logo eu teria o meu clímax apenas assistindo Edward cantar sensualmente pra mim.

Como eu pude imaginar que conseguiria levar essa brincadeira até o fim?

- Toque... - - Edward sussurrou ainda dedilhando algumas notas.

Eu o olhei sem entender o que ele pedia.

- Se toque pra mim... – ele sussurrou e eu vi claramente suas mãos apertarem mais forte o violão.

Sem que meu cérebro tivesse chance de compreender completamente o pedido dele, uma de minhas mãos foi automaticamente de encontro a minha carne pulsante e completamente encharcada.

Edward sorriu aprovando o meu gesto e continuou a tocar.

Deus, o que eu estava fazendo? Quando me tornei essa depravada?

_You want love?  
>We'll make it<br>Swim in a deep sea  
>Of blankets<br>Take all your big plans  
>And break 'em<br>This is bound to be awhile_

_Você quer amor?  
>nós faremos<br>num mar profundo  
>de cobertores<br>Reúna os seus grandes planos  
>E desfaça-os<br>Isso vai demorar um tempo_

_Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)<br>Your body is a wonderland_

_Seu corpo é um paraíso  
>Seu corpo é um paraíso (eu usarei minhas mãos)<br>Seu corpo é um paraíso_

Eu esqueci qualquer pensamento, quando ouvi Edward voltar a cantar, e sua voz estava rouca e tremida, o que deixava claro o quanto estava sendo difícil pra ele se segurar e não _me tocar_ ele mesmo.

Minha outra mão foi de encontro aos meus seios fazendo com que Edward soltasse um gemido agoniado fechando os olhos.

_Damn baby  
>You frustrate me<br>I know you're mine all mine all mine  
>But you look so good it hurts sometimes<em>

_Caramba, baby  
>você me frustra<br>__sei que você é toda minha, toda minha  
><em>_mas você é tão bonita que chega a doer às vezes_

Edward pronunciou as palavras com a voz completamente arrastada.

- Mmm Edward... - gemi sem conseguir me conter.

Na mesma hora em que meu gemido saiu por meus lábios, Edward soltou o violão sem se preocupar em como o estava largando e engatinhou por cima de mim, tirando minhas mãos e prendendo a que estava em meus seios a cima de minha cabeça e levou a outra mão até a sua boca, me fazendo gemer um pouco mais alto, ou vê-lo fechar os olhos no momento em que lambeu maliciosamente os meus dedos.

_Your body is a wonderland  
><em>_Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)  
><em>_Your body is a wonderland  
>Your body is a wonderland<em>

_Seu corpo é um paraíso  
><em>_Seu corpo é um paraíso (eu usarei minhas mãos)  
><em>_Seu corpo é um paraíso  
>Seu corpo é um paraíso<em>

Ele voltou a sussurrar depois que seus dedos me tocarem intimamente.

Edward me tocava ora delicadamente e ora ferozmente, mantendo meu corpo completamente a seu dispor, limitando meus movimentos com o peso do seu corpo e ainda prendendo agora as minhas duas mãos.

- Você gosta assim? – ele perguntou me penetrando com dois dedos de uma vez só, sem qualquer aviso.

Eu obviamente não conseguir responder nada além de lamuriar e gemer constantemente o seu nome.

- Acho que isso é um sim. – ele sussurrou contra a minha pele, antes de abocanhar por completo o meu seio, o mordiscando totalmente por alguns momentos.

Seus dedos começaram a se mover mais rapidamente, e eu não era mais capaz nem de lembrar o meu próprio nome.

Edward continuava a sugar intensamente meus seios e a mover cada vez mais rápido e forte seus dedos dentro de mim, arqueando-os quanto os colocava por completo em volta da minha carne pulsante.

Eu continuava completamente entregue e a disposição dele, pra que ele fizesse tudo o que quisesse, na verdade, eu queria, queria muito que ele fizesse mais, muito mais.

Quanto Edward sentiu meus músculos se contraírem, num claro sinal de que meu clímax estava prestes a transbordar, ele retirou seus dedos de mim, me fazendo gemer de frustração. – Ainda não. - Ele levou seus dedos até a minha boca, me fazendo colocá-los todos dentro, eu não pensei duas vezes, antes de passar minha língua em volta deles, fazendo Edward gemer o meu nome.

Com a mão livre Edward abaixou rapidamente a sua boxer até a altura de seus joelhos e tirando seus dedos da minha boca, ele se levantou,tirou a boxer a jogando em qualquer canto.

- Você jogou todo o meu controle fora Isabella. – ele falou sério abrindo as minhas pernas.

Eu fechei meus olhos em antecipação.

Edward se posicionou, deixando seu membro roçar na minha entrada, e apertando fortemente as minhas coxas.

- Você é deliciosa!

- Por favor, Edward... eu preciso... eu quero...

Sem mais demora, Edward me penetrou em um único movimento, me fazendo gemer mais alto do que eu jamais gemi.

Ohh como isso era bom!

Minhas mãos foram ate o seu cabelo e eu os agarrei com força.

Edward não se moveu, apenas apertava cada vez mais forte a minha coxa.

- Merda Bella, eu não quero assustá-la, mas você me tira toda a sanidade.

Eu respondi levando meu quadril de encontro ao dele, tentando inutilmente sentir mais de Edward.

Uma de suas mãos foi de encontro a minha nuca e seus dedos se perderam nos meus cachos embaraçados.

Ele me olhou atentamente e começou a estocar forte e decididamente.

- Você ainda não sabe, mas é assim que você gosta. – ele falou contra os meus lábios, me torturante com a aproximação da sua boca da minha.

Sim, eu gosto. E eu queria mais.

Edward passou a me mover cada vez mais rápido e minhas mãos desceram até suas costas e a apertaram com força, no momento em que eu senti meu coração apertar.

- Não, não, não! – eu repetia mentalmente. – não tenha um surto agora, não! – eu me repreendia, sentindo todo o meu corpo ficar tenso.

Edward continuou com o mesmo ritmo, mas sua mão foi de encontro ao meu rosto, só então eu percebi que estava chorando.

- Meu nome, diga o meu nome... – ele pediu suavemente no meu ouvido, sua voz doce e repleta de compreensão contrastando bruscamente com os seus movimentos por cima de mim. – Diga o meu nome, meu amor... quem está aqui com você? Quem está fazendo exatamente o que _você_ gosta?

- Edward. – eu respondi com um soluço, mas o som do nome dele me acalmou imediatamente. – Edward, Edward... – eu repeti mais firme e senti meu corpo voltar a relaxar e aceitar os movimentos dele. – Mmm Edward... – eu repeti em um gemido dessa vez.

- Sim, eu. Apenas eu, meu amor.

- Você, apenas você. Ohh Edward!

Minhas pernas circularam sua cintura, dando a ele mais liberdade de movimentos e eu pude sentir Edward ir ainda mais fundo.

Eu tinha a leve consciência que eu estava gemendo como nunca, e certamente como a mais indecorosa das mulheres naquele momento. Mas eu não me importava principalmente depois que percebi que todos os meus gemidos obteriam gemidos e lamurias de Edward como resposta.

Edward continuou a me penetrar deliciosamente forte e rápido ao mesmo tempo que murmurava algo em meu ouvido, apenas pra que eu em momento nenhum me esquecesse de que era Edward ali.

Meu corpo todo arqueou e senti meu baixo ventre se contrair, minhas mãos agarram mais ferozmente os cabelos de Edward no momento em que meu êxtase me dominou, ainda ofegante senti Edward se mover mais duas ou três vezes contra mim, mantendo o mesmo ritmo, e no momento em que eu achei que ele se libertaria dentro de mim, ele retirou seu membro e se colocou de joelhos próximo aos meus seios, eu pude sentir seu liquido quente tocar minha pele, imediatamente acendendo todo o meu corpo novamente.

Edward beijou a minha testa suada e se deitou ao meu lado, estendendo sua mão em direção a camisa que eu usava e delicadamente me limpou.

- Oww isso foi... – eu comecei a falar.

- Amor – ele completou me fazendo olhar em sua direção.

Certamente essa não era a palavra que eu escolheria.

Talvez: intenso, quente, feroz, indecoroso, até mesmo indecente, mas amor seria a ultima palavra que passaria pela minha cabeça.

- Mesmo que seja intenso, quente, novo... – ele voltou a falar, agora passando seus braços em volta do meu corpo ainda nu. – ou até mesmo da forma mais suja que agente possa imaginar, se quisermos. Ainda sim, entre nós dois sempre será amor.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, minhas queridas,<em>

_Então, eu tenho horror a cobrar review ou indicações, mas é tão triste, quando tu vai na página da fic é ver que tem mais de 50 leitoras cadastrados e nem 5 dessas comentam..._

_Eu sei que nem todo mundo tem tempo ou gosta de escrever aqueles comentários imensos... mas se vocês comentarem, nem que seja usando só uma palavrinha, vai me fazer imensamente feliz e com isso, eu certamente terei ainda mais inspiração para continuar a fic. E, bom, não custa nada._

_Vamos fazer assim... eu tenho até o capítulo 27 escrito (e isso é mais ou menos a metade da fic...) E eu tinha prometido aqui, que postaria um capítulo novo, todo dia, até chegar mais ou menos no capítulo 20... mas que tudo dependia dos comentários..._

_Então, se tiver comentários hoje, amanhã tem capítulo novo. Se não tiver comentário, eu volto a postar semanalmente... porque daí eu sei que todo mundo teve tempo para ler o capítulo novo. Okay?_

_É isso, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Comentem!<strong>


	14. Capítulo 10  Surpresa  Parte II

**Capítulo 10 – Surpresa – Parte II**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>Meus olhos estavam pesados e eu já estava a ponto de dormir... Mas essa era a ultima noite que eu poderia passar com Edward por pelo menos uma semana, eu não estava nem um pouco interessada em dormir.<p>

- Amanhã temos que ir embora cedo. – Falei tentando afastar o sono. – Deve estar frio em Paris nessa época do ano, e todos os meus casacos e roupas de frio estão no meu apartamento.

- Tenho certeza que Alice já arrumou a sua mala, então porque não dorme um pouco?

- Oww, por favor, me mantenha longe de Alice por um ano, no mínimo, ela vai querer me matar por ter sumido durante 3 dias. – falei sorrindo.

- Eu te protejo! – Edward respondeu me dando um beijo delicioso.

Não consegui evitar um bocejo e Edward me mandou um olhar divertido.

- Você podia passar lá comigo, amanhã pela manhã... – sugeri sabendo que Edward não ficava a vontade com as minhas idas ao apartamento, sozinha.

- Claro que sim! Mas agora durma... você está caindo de sono, Bells.

Me aconcheguei no peito dele e o abracei forte.

- Como vou conseguir dormir sem você comigo? – perguntei baixinho, mas pra mim do que pra ele.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou? – ele respondeu me abraçando de volta e cantarolando uma das minhas musicas prediletas. - Talvez um dia eu componha uma canção de ninar pra você...

...

- Eu acho que você deveria aproveitar e levar todas as suas coisas pra casa logo. – Edward falou estacionando a Mercedes em frente ao meu antigo prédio.

- Já falamos sobre isso, meu amor – respondi abrindo a porta e saindo, assim que Edward desligou o carro. – Além do mais, acho que você já presenciou crises demais. – completei assim que ele chegou ao meu lado.

Edward me prendeu em seus braços.

- Você fica ainda mais tentadora nesses momentos. – ele falou divertido e me beijou ardentemente.

- Edward, alguém pode nos ver! – exclamei e tentei me soltar, mas Edward manteve o seu abraço.

- Tudo bem, 5 minutos pra entrar, ou te agarro novamente aqui fora.

Edward piscou para mim e soltou minha cintura. Eu fiquei parada olhando como uma boba para ele, que estava ainda mais lindo com seus óculos de sol e seu cabelo bronze refletindo o sol.

- Bells, você está tentadora demais, vestindo a minha camisa e essa saia minúscula, portando se não quiser que eu te ame aqui mesmo é melhor correr... – ele falou apontando em direção a portaria. – agora você só tem mais 4 minutos.

Eu gargalhei e dei alguns passos para trás ainda olhando Edward, que deu um passo em minha direção, com meu sorriso torto predileto estampado no rosto.

- Edward... – eu adverti sorrindo quando ele deu outro passo.

- Mas ainda acho que deveria estar usando só a camisa. – ele disse malicioso.

- A saia está ótima! – dei uma voltinha com a clara intenção de provocá-lo.

- É claro que está... fui eu quem escolheu. – ele disse convencido. – 2 minutos, Sra. Cullen...

Dei mais alguns passos para trás, andando de costas e ainda encarando Edward, mas não conseguia esconder a minha alegria infantil com essa brincadeira.

- Hummm o tempo acabou Bells... – Edward disse sério e deu mais alguns passos em minha direção.

Eu me virei e corri em direção à portaria, rindo como uma criança realizada e tentando inutilmente ser mais rápida do que Edward.

É claro que meus esforços foram em vão, e Edward me alcançou rapidamente e sem esforço nenhum assim que eu coloquei os pés dentro da portaria.

- Peguei! – Edward disse sorrindo no meu ouvido, assim que agarrou a minha cintura, me fazendo parar de correr e gargalhar imediatamente.

- Você trapaceou! – acusei ainda sorrindo. – Céus Edward, espere até chegarmos ao apart...

- Bella! – ouvi alguém me chamar e no exato momento em que reconheci aquela voz meu coração parou por um segundo.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou no meu ouvido, sua voz séria, sentindo toda a minha tensão.

Aparentemente ele não tinha ouvido a mesma voz que eu. E por um momento eu pensei que fosse fruto da minha imaginação.

- Bella, querida, finalmente eu a encontrei. – a voz voltou a falar e eu me mantive de costas pra Edward. Fitando o elevador a minha frente, realmente cogitando a idéia de simplesmente voltar a correr sem olhar pra trás.

Edward soltou a minha cintura e mesmo sem olhar eu senti que ele virou em direção à pessoa que me chamava.

Respirei fundo e também me virei.

Bem ali na minha frente, a única pessoa que eu achava que nunca mais veria na minha vida, me fitava sorrindo e aparentemente sem tomar conhecimento da posição protetora que Edward mantinha a minha frente.

- Eu estava realmente preocupado que algo tivesse acontecido com você ou com seu irmão querida, vocês não apareceram mais ou deram noticias. – ele disse vindo em minha direção.

Edward se colocou todo a minha frente.

Pela primeira vez, ele pareceu notar que eu não estava sozinha e parou há dois passos de onde eu estava.

- Está tudo bem. – falei baixinho pra Edward, tentando fazer com que ele acreditasse no que nem eu mesma acreditava.

Devagar passei à frente dele. Edward permitiu, mas sua mão foi até um dos meus braços, mantendo-me perto dele a todo o momento.

- Não sabia que estava procurando por nós... – respondi suavemente. – Mas agradeço a preocupação, Jasper e eu estamos muito bem.

- Aparentemente sim. Não vai me apresentar o seu amigo?

Edward apertou um pouco mais o meu braço e eu pude ouvir claramente ele amaldiçoar baixinho.

Eu me coloquei agora ao lado dele.

- Claro... – esse é Edward Cullen, meu... – comecei a falar.

- O ator? – ele me interrompeu.

Apenas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e continuei:

- Edward. – olhei em direção a Edward que não tirava os olhos do homem a nossa frente. – Esse é Billy Black.

- O que faz aqui? – Edward rosnou assim que reconheceu o nome.

Eu levei minha mão até a de Edward e acariciei levemente.

- Billy, me desculpe, mas eu estou saindo em uma viajem hoje mesmo e ainda preciso fazer as malas...

- Não vai me convidar pra subir Bells? Apenas alguns minutos.

- Bella não mora mais aqui. – Edward respondeu por mim, sua voz incrivelmente ríspida, como eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. – Vamos! – ele falou me puxando pela mão.

- Edward, está tudo bem, deixe que ele fale o que quer falar.

Me virei em direção a Billy que nos olhava com bastante atenção.

- No que eu posso ajudá-lo Billy? Me desculpe não convidá-lo para subir, mas realmente não moro mais aqui.

Resolvi reafirmar o que Edward disse, talvez assim, ele não me procurasse mais.

- Parece que não sou bem vindo... não vou tomar muito o seu tempo, vou ser direto.

- Não me entenda mal Billy, mas sua visita me pegou de surpresa.

- Claro. Mas vamos ao motivo da minha visita. Eu estou preocupado Bella, e talvez você possa me ajudar...

- Preocupado com o que? – perguntei antes que ele terminasse.

- Jacob.

- Já chega Bella, vamos embora _agora_. – Edward voltou a puxar o meu braço.

- Eu sei que algo aconteceu Bella e eu quero saber o que foi. Antes que eu veja o meu filho morrer aos poucos sem fazer nada pra ajudar.

Eu parei e lutei com Edward pra soltar o meu braço, lançando um olhar questionador a Billy.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei ainda tentando me livrar do aperto de Edward em meu braço.

- Edward, _por favor_, eu quero saber. – falei olhando atentamente nos olhos dele. – Talvez seja melhor nós subirmos...

- Nem pensar! - Edward me cortou irritado. – Você _não_ vai a lugar nenhum _com_ ele.

- Você também vem Edward. Aqui não é o melhor lugar pra essa conversa.

- Não tem conversa Bella. Não vê que ele está claramente tentando te confundir?

- Bella, eu só quero saber o que aconteceu. Porque você e Jasper simplesmente sumiram e abandonaram Jacob assim? Ele sente falta de vocês...

- Haha! Isso só pode ser piada, e uma piada de muito mau gosto. – Edward falou exasperado.

- O que você quer dizer com "morrer aos poucos"? – perguntei ignorando a atitude sarcástica de Edward.

- E que diferença isso faz Bella? Deixe-o morrer de vez, já vai tarde – Edward voltou a puxar o meu braço.

- Edward! Pare com isso e nunca mais, ouviu? Nunca mais, repita isso.

Edward soltou o meu braço e me olhou completamente incrédulo.

- Você não é assim, não se deseja a morte de ninguém Edward. – falei baixo o olhando atentamente.

- Eu não acredito que você esteja mesmo preocupada com _ele_, já se esqueceu...

- Não seja tão cruel a esse ponto Edward. – interrompi antes que ele dissesse exatamente o que eu sabia que ele iria dizer. – O que tem Jacob? – perguntei voltando meu olhar em direção a Billy.

- Desde que você foi embora, ele simplesmente mudou, não é o mesmo Bella, ele não estuda, nem mesmo se ocupa na oficina, anda completamente bêbado a todo momento, está _destruído_ Bella.

Eu senti a culpa me consumir mais uma vez. _Eu_ destruí Jacob!

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era achar um jeito de devolver a vida, a alegria que Jacob sempre teve.

- Eu não sabia... – falei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Eu realmente não sabia, não era essa a minha intenção, eu sinto muito...

- Bella. – Edward chamou agarrando os meus ombros e me fazendo olhar pra ele. – Não seja absurda o suficiente pra sequer pensar que isso é sua culpa, está me ouvindo?

- Por que seria culpa dela? – Billy perguntou com a voz autoritária.

- Não é! – Edward respondeu no mesmo tom. - _nunca_ foi. Se alguém tem alguma culpa é o seu _filhinho_, ele está mesmo destruído? Eu fico feliz em saber.

- Edward! – voltei a dizer. – por favor, pare com isso, eu _não quero_ que ele seja _infeliz_.

- Vai me dizer ou não o que aconteceu Isabella? O que Jacob _fez_ a vocês?

- Nada! – respondi olhando seriamente em direção a Edward. – Ele não fez nada! Eu vim embora porque era o que eu _queria_. Sinto muito Billy, se isso trouxe problemas para vocês. Não era a minha intenção.

- Bella, por favor, pare de se torturar. – Edward pediu.

Ele me olhava tão cheio de incredulidade e acima de tudo tão cheio de decepção. Mas o que ele esperava que eu fizesse? Que eu simplesmente dissesse tudo o que aconteceu? Eu _nunca_ faria isso. Nunca faria com que a vida de Jacob fosse mais difícil do que já estava sendo por _minha _culpa.

Eu conheço Billy Black suficientemente bem para saber que se existe uma pessoa no mundo que certamente não ignoraria ou deixaria esse ato sem _conseqüências_, essa pessoa era ele. Mesmo que isso o destruísse ou que pra isso ele tivesse que destruir seu próprio filho. Mas ele não teria que fazer isso, não por _mim_.

- Billy, eu realmente sinto muito! Edward? Vamos...

Caminhei em direção ao carro, praticamente alheia a tudo a minha volta. Eu só queria _desaparecer_ mais uma vez, dessa vez sem que _ninguém_ soubesse onde me encontrar, nem mesmo Jasper ou Edward.

Eu sempre causaria problemas, decepções e tristezas a qualquer um que estivesse comigo.

- Espera Bella! – Billy voltou a falar. – Eu sei que algo _aconteceu,_ me diga o que foi... Se Jacob fez algo, eu _prometo_ que não vou passar a mão na cabeça dele, mas eu _preciso _saber o que foi.

Edward abriu a porta do carro pra mim e eu pude ver o mesmo olhar de ódio que eu vi apenas uma vez em seus olhos: quando eu contei a ele o que aconteceu em Forks, na noite da minha formatura.

- Você pode começar deixando-a em paz. – Edward falou entre os dentes.

- Não aconteceu nada, eu já disse! – tentei soar o mais dura e impaciente possível - Eu quis vir Billy, é tão difícil aceitar isso? Eu quis tentar minha carreira, conhecer pessoas novas, pessoas que tivessem algo a acrescentar ao contrário daquele povo de Forks que estão sempre preocupados demais com a vida alheia, eu quis crescer, sair daquela cidadezinha fria que eu sempre detestei.

- Não passou pela sua cabeça, ao menos se despedir do seu melhor amigo? Ou quem sabe dizer aos seus pais onde você estaria? Faz idéia do quanto todos ficaram preocupados? Como pôde ter sido tão egoísta!

Suas palavras duras não me atingiram, mas seu olhar de puro desprezo e acusação sim.

- Tem razão, eu fui egoísta, _sempre_ fui egoísta.

Eu entrei no carro e lutei contra algumas lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer.

Edward bateu a porta do carro com força e antes de se encaminhar ao lado do motorista, parou de frente a Billy.

- Mantenho-o o mais afastado dela possível, ou ele vai ficar muito mais destruído do que está agora.

O caminho de volta ao nosso apartamento foi silencioso, não porque não tivéssemos nada a falar, mas porque eu me recusava a falar qualquer coisa.

- Eu não vou insistir mais nesse assunto Bella, - Edward voltou a falar sério, enquanto eu, mais uma vez, fingia simplesmente não ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, me concentrando apenas em não derramar nenhuma lágrima na frente dele. – Você sabe muito bem o que eu acho de tudo isso, mas vou deixar que faça do seu jeito... – ele fez uma pausa, possivelmente esperando que eu dissesse algo. Mas me mantive em silêncio mais uma vez, fitando sem atenção algumas, os carros que passavam por nós como um borrão, tentando manter minha mente o mais vazia possível. – Droga Bella, fala alguma coisa, nem que seja me mandar calar a boca.

Eu continuei a olhar pela janela do carro.

- Ainda preciso de minhas roupas de frio. – eu mesma não consegui reconhecer a minha voz.

Ouvi Edward socar o volante do carro, mas mantive meu olhar o mais afastado dele possível. Olhar pra ele agora e voltar a enxergar toda a decepção nele, não me ajudaria em nada com a tarefa de não chorar até que eu estivesse sozinha.

"Maldita viagem, maldito filme, maldito projeto, e acima de tudo maldita a minha permanência aqui" – eu tentava expulsar os pensamentos que estavam me corroendo, mas eles voltavam cada vez mais fortes, provavelmente pelo único sentimento que eu não conseguia reprimir naquele momento: culpa.

A culpa por saber o quão mal Jacob estava por mim e acima de tudo, culpa por saber o quão Edward estava decepcionado e triste comigo por eu me sentir assim.

Por que eu simplesmente não conseguia ser o que Edward necessitava e merecia?

Eu não estava mais conseguindo reprimir a minha necessidade louca de apenas sair correndo e me esconder em algum canto e apenas deixar que tudo transbordasse. Eu precisava ficar sozinha e logo, mas Edward jamais permitiria isso.

- Vou voltar e pegar alguns casacos. – falei assim que Edward estacionou o carro em nossa garagem, saindo do carro e indo em direção a minha caminhonete.

Antes mesmo que eu pudéssemos chegar em frente a ela, Edward já estava ao meu lado, segurando firmemente um dos meus pulsos.

Ele não disse nada, apenas me puxou em direção ao elevador.

- Edward, me solte! – falei ainda sem cruzar meu olhar com o dele, - eu preciso daquelas malditas roupas. – completei sentindo um bolo cada vez maior se formar na minha garganta.

A verdade é que eu precisava de um maldito tempo sozinha, chorando como um bebe assustado.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI VOLTAR LÁ, NUNCA MAIS! – Edward gritou comigo e segurou ainda mais forte o meu pulso.

...

Eu não discuti com Edward, apenas caminhei até o nosso apartamento, e assim que passei pela porta, fui em direção ao quarto de hóspedes, me trancando lá, sem me importar com nada.

Eu não poderia negar a lógica no raciocínio de Edward. Talvez eu no lugar dele, agiria da mesma forma... assim como também não posso negar que uma parte minúscula de mim se sente protegida em saber que Edward se importa comigo, que todo essa aborrecimento é apenas mais uma tentava de me manter afastava de qualquer coisa que ele julgue "perigoso" pra mim. Mas ainda assim, eu não me sinto à vontade, muito menos feliz com isso. Não é justo que Edward tenha que estar a todo momento preocupado comigo ou preocupado em como agir com relação a mim. Não é justo com _ele_. Mas o meu lado egoísta estava gritando pra que eu saísse do meu mais novo refúgio e apenas me jogasse nos braços dele.

E foi cansada de lutar com os meus demônios interiores que eu saí do quarto, depois de não sei quanto tempo encolhida em cima de uma cama extremamente confortável, mas tão estranha e vazia.

Fui até o nosso quarto, nossa cama, e eu realmente esperava estar indo em direção ao colo de Edward. Mas ele não estava lá, assim como também não estava em nenhum outro lugar do apartamento.

- Ele foi buscar suas coisas. – Alice me falou suavemente, assim que eu cheguei à sala e a encontrei sentada no sofá, remexendo em algumas bolsas. – O que é completamente desnecessário, já que mesmo você tendo desaparecido nos últimos dias, eu me encarreguei de comprar tudo o que você vai precisar.

Eu pensei em forçar um sorriso, mas desisti quando senti minha cabeça latejar. Então simplesmente voltei ao quarto e me deitei na nossa cama, ainda maior do que a do quarto de hospedes, mas pelo menos tinha o cheiro de Edward nos lençóis.

- Eu deveria ficar no mínimo um ano sem falar com vocês. – Alice veio atrás de mim, carregando tantas bolsas que eu realmente não sabia como ela conseguia fazer isso. – Como você desaparece assim? Eu tinha planos sabia Bella?

- Alice, por favor. – pedi tampando minha cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Muito bem Bella. – ela falou tirando o travesseiro das minhas mãos e me obrigando a olhar pra ela. – Você tem que viajar em menos de 3 horas, e eu não pretendo deixar que você vá com essa cara horrível.

Eu revirei os olhos e voltei a pegar o travesseiro. Antes que eu conseguisse levá-lo de volta a minha cabeça, Alice voltou a falar:

- Você já chorou tudo o que tinha pra chorar, já se culpou e se martirizou, agora acabou. Sério Bella, eu realmente não sei por que isso tudo. E daí que o Billy veio até aqui? Ele é passado, Jacob é passado, Forks é passado. Esqueça isso! Você vai tomar um bom banho agora e quando acabar, eu vou te deixar linda, por que é isso o que eu faço sempre, a parte de passar a mão na sua cabeça eu deixo pra Edward. Que por sinal, deve estar chegando e tenho certeza absoluta que você não vai querer que ele te encontre assim... – ela terminou apontando o seu dedo pra mim.

Eu obedeci. Um bom banho talvez me animasse, ou sendo mais realista, pelo menos me fizesse conseguir focar nessa viagem.

E realmente o banho ajudou. Enquanto lavava meus cabelos e sentia a água escorrer pelo meu corpo, decidi que não pensaria em mais nada que não fosse a viagem que eu teria pela frente e as gravações que logo começariam.

- Você não deveria estar com Jasper? – perguntei assim que saí do banho.

- Claro, se minha melhor amiga e cunhada não tivesse acabado com todos os meus planos, eu estaria com ele agora.

- Se eu pedir desculpas, você aceita? – disse me sentando na mesinha de cabeceira, onde Alice já tinha separado tantos produtos pra cabelo e maquiagem que eu já estava começando a me perguntar onde estavam as outras pessoas que passariam pela mesma tortura que eu.

- Se você deixar que eu seja a sua _personal style_ quando se tornar uma estrela mundialmente conhecida, pode ser.

Eu não consegui evitar sorrir com o comentário de Alice.

- Alice você já é a minha _personal style, hair_ e tudo mais o que você consegue pensar em fazer... afinal sou sua Barbie predileta não é? E eu não quero ser uma estrela mundialmente conhecida.

- Tarde demais Bells. – ela respondeu animada enquanto começava a secar os meus cabelos. – Mas eu te perdôo se me prometer que não vai me trocar por nenhuma das mocréias sem nenhum senso fashion que cobram milhões pra prestar consultaria às celebridades.

Eu ri alto.

- Lice, eu mal dou conta de você, imagina se vou mesmo procurar qualquer outra que faça o que você. E eu só aceito que você me torture tanto porque eu te amo e você faz parte da família. Mas tudo isso – apontei pros produtos espalhados à minha frente – e completamente desnecessário pra mim.

Alice continuou trabalhando em meu cabelo incrivelmente bem humorada, me fazendo sorrir por muitas vezes.

Em nenhum momento ela voltou a falar sobre a visita surpresa de Billy Black e eu a agradeci mentalmente por isso. Na verdade, parecia que ela estava se esforçando ao máximo pra que eu também não me lembrasse mais disso.

- Alice? – chamei assim que ela decidiu que meu cabelo já estava bom e resolveu partir pra maquiagem. – Edward está muito bravo? Quero dizer, ele ainda não voltou...

Alice sorriu pra mim e pegou um dos muitos pincéis que estavam em cima da mesa.

- Edward nunca fica bravo com você Bella. Aliás, nem sei por que você está sempre pensando isso. Rosa?

- Arghh Alice, sabe que eu detesto rosa. E por favor, eu vou viajar, não vou a uma festa. – respondi tirando a sombra rosa da mãe dela. – Bom, ele ainda não voltou né?

- Bells, deixa de ser insegura. Edward já voltou há muito tempo, quando você ainda estava no banho, ele só teve que sair de novo, pra ajudar Jasper com as malas.

- E por que ele não falou comigo? – fiz um bico.

- Por que eu estava de mau humor! Você sabia que eu tive que preparar sua mala sozinha? É claro, que pelo menos eu tive a desculpa perfeita pra fazer compras...

- Você faria compras de qualquer jeito Alice, tudo é desculpa pra você e Rose irem às compras. – acusei debochada.

- Tá certa! Mas eu ainda vou querer saber detalhes da lua de mel improvisada.

- Nem pensar Alice!

Alice fez um sinal com a mão indicando que eu poderia me levantar.

Eu fui em direção ao closet, mas ela me parou no meio do caminho.

- Meu trabalho de _personal style_ começa agora. Já separei a roupa ideal: confortável e ainda sim, com personalidade. Mas não pense que eu não vou insistir Bella. – ela gritou de dentro do closet, enquanto eu esperava sentada na cama. – Me conte logo.

Alice voltou ao quarto segurando algumas roupas em seu braço e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Edward fez uma cabana! – contei animada.

- Uma cabana? - Alice me mostrou a roupa que ela havia separado e eu fiquei realmente feliz por algo tão básico, que nem parecia ter sido uma escolha feita por ela. – Que coisa mais brega Bella.

- Não tem nada de brega numa cabana Alice – retruquei vestindo a calça jeans escura e a blusa de mangas branca. – foi muito romântico!

Me sentei na cama pra calçar as botas e Alice me passou um anel que eu coloquei no dedo anelar da mão direita.

- Romântico né? – ela debochou me ajudando a calçar as botas. – Conta mais...

- Aii Alice, você sabe o que acontece em uma lua de mel.

- Claro que eu sei Bellinha, e a julgar pela sua pele de porcelana, vocês não fizeram outra coisa, além disso.

- Alice! – a repreendi e nos duas caímos na gargalhada ao mesmo tempo.

- Parece que estão se divertindo. – Jasper falou entrando no quarto.

Edward estava logo atrás dele, mas parou na porta do quarto.

Eu desviei o meu olhar, ainda com receio de encontrar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse amor em seus olhos.

- Já está pronta? – Jazz perguntou me dando um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

(Look no perfil)

- Pronta e linda. – Alice respondeu se atirando nos braços do meu irmão. – e com alguns minutos de sobra... Agora Jazz, que tal nós dois nos despedirmos enquanto Bella e Edward fazem o mesmo.

Alice puxou Jasper até a porta e Edward finalmente entrou no quarto passando por eles.

- Não estrague a maquiagem ou o cabelo dela. – Alice falou encarando Edward. – e da próxima vez, por favor, nada de cabanas!

- Alice!

Edward apenas sorriu e fechou a porta.

- Desculpe por isso, eu acabei contando... – falei de costas pra ele, colocando a jaqueta de couro que Alice deixou em cima da cama.

- Bella?

Me virei e me obriguei a encarar Edward.

Ele me olhava atentamente, como à espera de uma explosão a qualquer momento, mas já não existia mais aquele olhar de incredulidade e decepção.

- Relaxe Edward, eu não terei um ataque agora. Talvez no avião. – respondi tentando inutilmente fazer piada.

- Talvez você devesse pedir pra adiar a viagem Bella, pelo menos por um dia.

- Eu também não terei um ataque no avião, só estava brincando.

Edward veio até o meu lado e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos.

-Eu gostaria de mais uma noite ao seu lado, hoje.

- Eu também. Mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia, provocar ainda mais Aro. Ele certamente já está nervoso o suficiente.

- Meu amor, me prometa que você não vai mais...

- Por favor, não vamos falar disso agora. – interrompi levando minha mão até o seu cabelo. – Eu vou morrer de saudade de você, sabia?

Edward acariciou o meu rosto e nossos lábios se roçaram levemente, me fazendo fechar os olhos e meu coração acelerar em antecipação.

Nos abraçamos fortemente.

- Eu também vou sentir muita saudade. Mas vamos nos falar todas as noites, certo?

- Todas as noites, assim que as gravações do dia terminarem. – prometi

Edward finalmente me beijou e eu retribuí prontamente o seu beijo. Me esquecendo de qualquer outra coisa, enquanto estava nos seus braços.

- Já está na hora Bells. – Jasper chamou do outro lado da porta.

Soltei minhas mãos do pescoço de Edward e olhei intensamente.

- Eu te amo! – sibilei olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu também! – ele respondeu me atacando em mais um beijo, dessa vez, um beijo feroz e ao mesmo tempo tão cheio de preocupação e medo.

- Estarei de volta em uma semana, por favor, não saia em nenhum tablóide durante esse tempo.

Edward sorriu pra mim.

- Vamos, antes que vocês se atrasem. Suas malas já estão no carro. Alice cuidou de tudo. – Edward segurou minha mão e me conduziu até a sala, onde Alice e Jasper já nos esperavam.

- Vamos no seu carro Bells, eu trago de volta depois. – Alice falou se encaminhando até a porta do apartamento.

- Você realmente não vem? – perguntei a Edward.

- Apenas até a garagem meu amor...

Edward e eu não poderíamos aparecer juntos, muito menos em uma despedida amorosa, mas eu realmente queira ter mais alguns minutos com ele.

- Ok.- respondi apertando a mão dele e respirando fundo.

- Mas antes, eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – Edward disse retribuindo o aperto na minha mão.

- Edward, sem mais presentes. – eu disse.

- Aqui. Abra apenas quando já estiver no hotel. – ele falou me entregando uma mochila preta, que Jasper prontamente pegou e colocou nas costas.

- O que é? – perguntei curiosa.

- Apenas um pouco de mim que vai com você.

...

Kate nos encontrou no portão de embarque. Eu nunca havia saído do país e estava realmente nervosa com isso. Jasper estava ao meu lado tentando me acalmar depois de ter despachado todas as nossas muitas malas que só poderiam ter sido arrumadas por Alice. Tenho certeza que não usaríamos nem metade das coisas que estávamos levando.

Nosso vôo foi anunciado e conseguimos embarcar sem problemas.

Assim que o avião levantou vôo eu finalmente me acalmei e relaxei um pouco. Eu estava um pouco aborrecida por não ter tido tempo de me despedir de Rose e Emmet, mas Jasper me garantiu que eles não estavam aborrecidos e que provavelmente Rosalie também aparecesse em Paris durante essa semana, pra acompanhar as filmagens.

Kate me explicou que Aro já estava em Paris e que por incrível que pareça ele não estava tão nervoso quanto eu imaginava que ele estaria. Isso me deixou um pouco aliviada.

Depois que finalmente relaxei, acomodei minha cabeça no ombro de Jasper e dormi praticamente o vôo todo.

Jazz me acordou assim que o pouso foi anunciado. Eu me espreguicei sonolenta e procurei Kate, que logo sorriu pra mim da poltrona ao lado das nossas e balançou a cabeça, em um sinal que tudo estaria bem.

Aro Volturi nos recebeu no saguão do hotel.

- Finalmente revejo minha grande estrela. – ele me cumprimentou e logo em seguida apertou a mão de Jasper que estava ao meu lado. – Já providenciamos tudo minha querida, o seu quarto e o de seu irmão já estão separados. Eu mesmo fiz questão de cuidar de tudo pessoalmente.

- Obrigada. – respondi envergonhada.

- Onde está John? – Kate perguntou ao cumprimentar Aro.

- Ele ainda não chegou, parece que perdeu o vôo. – ele respondeu secamente. – Gostariam de jantar?

- Eu estou realmente cansada. Talvez Jasper e Kate estejam interessados.

Fiquei mais alguns minutos no saguão conversando com Kate logo depois que Aro nos entregou as chaves e se retirou. Nossas malas já haviam sido encaminhadas ao quarto.

- John já deveria estar aqui não? – perguntei procurando pelo elevador.

- Sim. Mas às vezes acontece dos diretos também se atrasarem Bella. Tenho certeza que amanhã ele já estará aqui. Não quer mesmo sair pra jantar, podemos procurar por algum restaurante famoso, conhecer Paris...

- Estou mesmo cansada Kate, e segundo o cronograma já começamos gravar amanhã, quero estar bem disposta e ainda pretendo passar um tempo com Edward ao telefone.

Kate e Jasper foram comigo até o meu quarto no sétimo andar do hotel.

Eu fiquei realmente surpresa ao notar que na verdade Aro havia reservado uma suíte para mim. Quem precisa de um quarto tão grande assim?

- Parece que os mimos já começaram maninha. – Jasper falou sorrindo assim que passamos pela porta.

.com/2,8,US-Imperial%20suite%20at%20the%20hotel%20Napoleon%20Paris

- Uauuu. – era uma quarto realmente luxuoso, todo em estilo contemporâneo, toda a decoração e mobiliário exalavam charme e elegância.

Havia uma infinidade de janelas imensas de onde era possível ver as mais lindas vistas de Paris, eu estava certa poderia até mesmo vislumbrar a Torre Eiffel dali.

Kate que já havia ficado hospedada nesse hotel com Edward uma vez, me disse que essa era uma suíte conjugada, que eu dividiria com Jasper.

Eu pude notar que existiam ali acomodações pra, talvez, quatro pessoas e ainda sim, todas teriam sua privacidade respeitada. O meu quarto e de Jasper eram interligados, mas bastava fechar as portas e estaríamos a sós com nossas individualidades.

A sala de jantar era imensa e eu certamente não a usaria.

A sala de estar era tão grande quanto e contava com um grande sofá, cadeiras de braço, um dock para iPod, canais de oi-fi, mini-bar e uma televisão de LCD.

Eu nunca havia se quer imaginado que um dia eu pisaria em um hotel como esse.

Ainda havia um pequeno escritório equipado com uma mesa antiquada, um cabo e internet wi-fi,computador acessível, uma impressora e um fax.

Jasper escolheu o meu quarto, dizendo que eu deveria ficar com o quarto "para meninas" como ele chamou, por ser um quarto todo em branco, com uma grande cama king size e decorações em vermelho e dourado.

Era um quarto espaçoso e luminoso que tinha sua própria casa de banho toda em mármore e mogno com ducha e banheira.

Passado todo o meu espanto com a elegância da suíte, Jasper me ajudou a carregar as minhas malas até o meu quarto e se trancou no dele, dizendo que pretendia ligar pra Alice antes que ela partisse para Nova York, combinamos que tomaríamos café juntos pela manhã no restaurante do hotel.

Eu entrei no banho e me permiti ficar um pouco mais admirada com a grandiosidade de tudo o que tinha ali: grandes espelhos, uma banheira extremamente espaçosa, secador, balança... Alice ficaria feliz com um quarto desses.

Prendi meu cabelo em um nó improvisado e tomei um banho rápido. Vesti apenas o roupão do hotel e fui até as minhas malas procurar algo para vestir, pra logo em seguida tentar dormir mais um pouco.

Eu não estava com sono, mas estava com muita saudade de Edward.

Nessa hora, eu me xinguei mentalmente por não ter feito, eu mesma a minha mala, assim eu poderia ter colocado uma das camisas de Edward. Já que eu não poderia dormir com ele ao meu lado, pelo menos eu dormiria sentindo o cheiro dele em mim.

Avistei a mochila que Edward me entregou em cima da cama e decidi abrir. Eu já estava no hotel, então...

Me sentei no meio da cama, cruzando minhas pernas a minha frente. Alcancei a mochila e abri um sorriso gigante, ao encontrar ali dentro, varias camisas de Edward.

Como ele sempre sabe de tudo o que eu vou precisar?

Tirei as camisas uma por uma, sentindo o seu cheiro me inebriando.

No fundo da mochila encontrei uma caixa e um bilhete por cima.

"_As camisas são para que você possa dormir comigo todos os dias._

_Na caixa você vai encontrar um iphone (não faça essa cara! Não foi caro, eu juro!), e nele todos os dias em que você estiver longe, você vai encontrar uma surpresa._

_Sempre juntos, onde quer que estejamos._

_Te amo!"_

_E.C_

Eu sorri ainda mais pro bilhete. Edward me conhecia muito bem.

Abri a caixa e como o bilhete dizia, encontrei um lindo iphone preto, com um pequeno teclado acoplado. Provavelmente eu não saberia nem mesmo usar isso.

.

Liguei o aparelho e peguei uma das blusas de Edward, a vesti e guardei as outras na mochila, e colocando no chão ao lado da cama.

Voltei minha atenção ao aparelho e notei que tinha uma alerta de uma nova mensagem.

"_Cheque os vídeos. Minha primeira surpresa."_

Meus dedos ansiosos percorreram as teclas e eu facilmente achei a parte que Edward me pediu para checar.

Existia apenas um vídeo armazenado: _"I'll be the greatest fan of your life…"_

Musica pro post: I'll be - Alejandro Manzado (Boyce Avenue)

.com/watch?v=mUw4-iYB434

Eu iniciei o vídeo e meus olhos encontraram um Edward lindo, sem camisa e com os cabelos completamente desgrenhados, como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar, sentado de frente ao seu piano, em nosso apartamento.

"Meu amor, esse foi o único jeito que eu encontrei de estar com você, mesmo estando longe... – o Edward no vídeo começou a falar e meus olhos instintivamente encheram de lagrimas. – Eu sempre vou arrumar um jeito de estar com você, Bella. Você nunca mais vai estar sozinha."

Edward se virou em direção a teclas do piano e meu coração deu um salto quando percebi que ele ia tocar algo pra mim.

"Essa se chama: I"ll Be, e como todas as outras, eu compus pra você."

Eu me deitei na cama, já sentindo minhas lagrimas de emoção escorrerem, sempre fitando o aparelho em minhas mãos.

_The strands in your eyes  
>That color them wonderful<br>Stop me and steal my breath  
>And emeralds from mountains<br>Thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth<em>

_Os fios de cabelos em seus olhos  
>que os colore maravilhosamente<br>Me param e roubam minha respiração  
>e esmeraldas das montanhas<br>dão um impulso para o céu  
>nunca revelando sua profundidade<em>

A melodia que ganhou vida através do toque das mãos de Edward era linda e suave, assim como sua voz estava calma e apaixonante.

_And tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache<br>That hangs from above_

_E diga-me que nós pertencemos um ao outro  
>vista-se com os enfeites de amor<br>Eu serei cativado; Eu me pendurarei em seus lábios  
>ao invés da forca da tristeza<em>

_Que paira acima_

É realmente impressionante como Edward, está sempre cuidando de mim, e ele faz isso tão bem. Eu definitivamente sou a mulher mais sortuda de todo o mundo_._

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<em>

_Eu serei um ombro para você chorar  
>Eu serei um suicida do amor<br>Eu serei melhor quando estiver mais velho  
>Eu serei o maior fã da sua vida<em>

Ahh como eu queria estar com você agora, Edward.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed<br>And you're my survival  
>You're my living proof<br>My love is alive and not dead_

_A chuva cai forte no telhado de lata  
>Enquanto nós estamos acordados em minha cama<br>e você é minha sobrevivência  
>você é minha prova viva<br>Meu amor é vivo e não morto_

Eu sorria como uma boba pra tela do aparelho, me deliciando com a visão de Edward, o _meu_ Edward, tocando e cantando só pra mim.

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Eu serei o maior fã da sua vida_

Assim que as últimas notas chegaram ao fim, o vídeo também chegou ao fim.

O meu rosto estava tomado de lagrimas, mas de felicidade. Aspirei profundamente, e sorri feliz ao conseguir sentir um pouco do cheiro de Edward em mim.

Vasculhei um pouco mais o iphone e encontrei apenas um numero na agenda.

Edward atendeu logo no primeiro toque.

- Você vai me deixar muito mal acostumada. – falei assim que ouvi a respiração dele do outro lado da linha.

- Esse é o meu trabalho. – Edward respondeu com um tom de voz divertido.

- Obrigada! A música é linda, como tudo o que você faz.

- Não tão linda como você certamente está agora, vestindo a minha camisa, certo?

Eu dei um sorrisinho envergonhado.

- Obrigada por isso também. Eu não conseguiria dormir sem você...

- Não agradeça, minhas intenções eram claramente egoístas. Agora eu também poderei dormir, sabendo que tem algo meu em você.

- Por favor, continue sendo egoísta assim.

Continuamos no telefone por mais alguns minutos. Eu contei a Edward que John ainda não estava em Paris e assim como eu, ele pareceu não acreditar na desculpa que Aro nos deu.

- De qualquer forma, o cronograma que me passaram diz que as gravações começam amanhã e eu ainda nem conheci o ator que vai interpretar "Pierre".

- Provavelmente não terá gravações amanhã, se John ainda não está ai, não deve ter praticamente nada pronto. Mas você pode aproveitar pra conhecer o ator e estudar as cenas, tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz com isso, pelo que sabemos é um ator iniciante, esse é o seu primeiro trabalho, com certeza vai estar nervoso.

- Tem razão. Estou me preocupando desnecessariamente. São apenas duas cenas que serão gravadas aqui, uma semana é tempo de sobra, talvez eu até volte antes.

- Aproveite pra conhecer a cidade Bells, você vai gostar de Paris!

-Ia gostar muito mais se você estivesse aqui comigo.

Edward sorriu do outro lado do telefone.

- Mais um lugar que acabo de acrescentar a nossa lista.

Despedimos-nos, prometendo que nos falaríamos no dia seguinte, assim que eu estivesse de volta ao hotel.

Mais uma vez acessei o vídeo de Edward e o deixei tocando ao meu lado na cama, enquanto mantinha meus olhos fechados e um sorriso bobo nos lábios e acariciava suavemente a minha aliança.

"Sempre juntos, não importa onde estejamos..." - repeti em voz alta, antes de pegar no sono.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTE E FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ!<strong>


	15. Capítulo 11  Lullaby

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11 – LULLABY<strong>

"_Goodnight, my angel  
>Time to close your eyes…<em>

_I promised I would never leave you  
>And you should always know<br>Wherever you may go  
>No matter where you are<br>I never will be far away_

_And deep inside this ancient heart  
>You'll always be a part of me."<em>

"_Boa noite, meu anjo  
>Hora de fechar os olhos ...<em>

_Eu prometi que nunca iria deixá-la  
>E você deve sempre saber<br>Onde quer que você possa ir  
>Não importa onde você está<br>Eu nunca vou estar longe_

_E dentro deste velho coração  
>Você sempre será uma parte de mim."<em>

**Goodnight my Angel – Billy Joel**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>" <em>Vamos brincar um pouco..."<em>

_..._

" _Ninguém vai te ouvir."_

_..._

" _Eu tava afim há muito tempo..."_

_..._

Eu estava me contorcendo... mas sentia meu corpo pesado, como se estivesse presa.

" _Me larga!"_

_..._

" _Cala a boca!"_

_..._

Senti meu rosto esquentar e a dor que eu senti em minha face, não era nada comparada a dor da humilhação que eu estava sentindo...

Eu podia ouvir minha própria voz longe, suplicando para que tudo acabasse, para que não acontecesse de novo.

- Não! Não!

" _Estou tão seco por você que não posso esperar mais um minuto, ouviu?"_

...

" _Você precisa de um homem de verdade... vou lhe dar o que você precisa."_

_..._

A dor entre minhas pernas era dilacerante. Eu só conseguia gritar e me debater, tentar de alguma forma acabar com isso.

- Por favor, por favor, pare! Não!

"_Você acha que eu tô brincando, sua vagabunda? Você também quer. Eu sei que você quer..."_

_..._

" _Você quer se fazer de santa? Você não é santa, não! É uma vagabunda igual as outras,_

_é uma prostituta igual às outras."_

_..._

Mais um tapa, mais uma mordida, mais palavras que me chocavam e acima de tudo mais impotência.

" _Tá vendo, você agora vai ser a nossa prostituta."_

_..._

Eu podia sentir o suor escorrendo pelo meu rosto, e a palma de minha mão queimar com o contato das minhas unhas, apertando-as com o máximo de força que eu possuía.

" _Você acha que ele ainda vai te querer?"_

Senti mãos agarrarem os meus ombros e me sacudir enquanto eu continuava a me contorcer.

- Por favor, me deixe ir... pare!

_..._

" _Não vai, não!"_

_..._

_-_ Me solta! Está me machucando... Não!

"_A não ser que ele lhe queira do jeito que eu vou te deixar."_

Minha mão agarrou o lençol a minha volta e eu vagava entre a inconsciência dos flashs e a consciência da minha impotência.

"_Lembre-se que de que você é minha, será minha puta sempre que eu quiser."_

- Edward! – eu gritei entre soluços ao mesmo tempo em que me sentei no meio da cama respirando com dificuldade.

- Bella?

Minhas mãos tremiam descontroladamente e às lagrimas escorriam sem que eu conseguir fazer nada pra contê-las.

- Bella? Fala comigo... o que foi?

Abracei os meus joelhos e meu corpo involuntariamente se balançava para frente e para trás.

- Bella! Olha pra mim... – Mãos firmes seguraram o meu rosto e meu olhar confuso encontrou Jasper me encarando. – Foi só um pesadelo, pare de se balançar. Está tudo bem.

Eu saltei para trás me livrando do seu toque. Meu corpo todo tremia e eu estava sentindo o ar faltar.

Jasper veio em minha direção, mas eu me levantei da cama, tropeçando.

- Fique longe de mim... Pare... Não!

"_I'll be your crying shoulder" _

Meu olhar vagou inconscientemente pelo quarto, a procura daquela voz… eu precisava dele.

"_And you're my survival"_

Ali, há um braço de distância, a voz estala ali... tão próximo de Jasper. Eu a queria... mas eu não conseguia dar um passo.

- Saia, por favor, saia.

- Bella, sou eu.

- SAI!

- Eu não vou sair. – Ele gritou de volta e eu me encolhi.

"_I'll be the greatest fan of your life"_

Olhei mais uma vez para o iphone, ainda ligado e jogado em cima da cama, e de onde eu estava, mesmo com minha visão embaçada eu conseguia ver o rosto dele... eu precisava dele, agora.

Fechando meus olhos eu inclinei meu corpo em direção a cama e agarrei com todas as minhas forças o aparelho, no mesmo momento em que me senti sendo abraçada.

Meu corpo todo estremeceu com esse toque e eu ainda de olhos fechados, empurrei os braços que me envolviam, sem me importar em ser delicada.

Vi na hora que Jasper se desequilibrou e caiu de encontro à mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama e me olhou aterrorizado, mas eu não consegui fazer mais nada que não fosse sair dali.

Corri até o banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de mim e me sentei no chão gelado, ainda sentindo todo o meu corpo balançar, na mesma hora em que fixei meu olhar na tela do aparelho em minhas mãos.

...

Eu não sei quanto tempo passou, mas gradativamente minhas mãos pararam de tremer e apesar de ainda respirar com dificuldade, eu já não me sentia tão sufocada.

- Bella, por favor, abra a porta.

Ouvir a voz de Jasper me devolveu toda a agonia.

Oh céus, eu o empurrei. Eu o machuquei.

- Bells, por favor.

Minhas mãos voltaram a tremer e alcançaram a maçaneta. Eu a destranquei, voltando a abraçar os meus joelhos.

Senti quando Jasper tentou abrir a porta e arrastei meu corpo para o lado e enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu não poderia olhar pra ele.

**Edward Cullen**

Eu balancei minha cabeça atordoado. Esfreguei meus olhos e os abri lentamente, sentindo minha cabeça pesar.

Normalmente eu não durmo à tarde, muito menos jogado no sofá da sala. Mas eu estava passando o dia, em função do fuso horário francês. Eu não estava lá com Bella, mas eu passei a noite toda acordado, esperando que ela me ligasse após ter chegado ao hotel. Mesmo sabendo que o vôo não duraria menos de 13 horas, eu não consegui pregar os olhos.

Esfreguei os olhos mais uma vez e senti meu coração se apertar.

Ela estava bem, não é?

Provavelmente eu estava me preocupando a toa...

_É claro que ela está bem, Edward_ – me repreendi mentalmente.

Levantei do sofá bocejando e pude ver todos meus rascunhos espalhados pelo chão.

Sorri timidamente para as folhas e passei por cima delas indo em direção ao banheiro, eu precisava de um banho e de um café bem forte... e eu também precisava dela, mas isso ia ter que esperar.

Durante o banho, a tensão se apossou do meu corpo e o aperto no meu peito só aumentou, minha cabeça estava martelando e tudo o que eu queria era ouvir a voz dela, saber se estava tudo realmente bem.

Sai do banheiro enrolado na toalha e me joguei na cama, cogitando a idéia de simplesmente ligar e dizer: "Oi amor, está tudo bem?"

Provavelmente ela me acharia paranóico.

Olhei o relógio em meu pulso.

3: 53 PM... Ótimo! Isso quer dizer que seria por volta de 1AM em Paris, ela estaria dormindo.

Eu teria que esperar horas para poder ligar.

Levantei da cama e me enrolei no roupão jogado pelo quarto e fui até a cozinha, um café ajudaria.

A medida que eu caminhava pelo quarto, após pelo corredor e finalmente pela cozinha, ou até mesmo enquanto eu preparava o café, minha necessidade de falar com ela só aumentava, até chegar a um ponto insuportável, que me fez largar a xícara de café intocada e correr até a sala e agarrar o iphone apertando o botão de re-discagem, sem me importar com o provável puxão de orelha que ela me daria por estar ligando a essa hora, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Sentei-me no sofá, ouvindo o sinal de chamada, esperando que ela atendesse com a voz sonolenta, mas caiu na secretaria sem que ela atendesse.

Eu não sei por qual motivo, mas isso só aumentou a minha agonia.

_Ela está dormindo Edward, por isso ela não atendeu..._

Voltei a ligar e mais uma vez, nada. Eu continuei ligando e a cada chamada não atendida, meu coração apertava.

_Mais uma tentativa, se ela não atender, eu volto a tentar mais tarde... afinal são o que? 1 ou 2 AM lá?_

- Edward?

A voz do outro lado do telefone só me deixou ainda mais nervoso. Por que Jasper atenderia em vez dela?

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei impaciente. – Por que Bella não atendeu?

- Eu não sei Edward... Ela não me deixa nem chegar perto... eu acho que foi um pesadelo.

Eu me levantei irritado. Eu sabia que essa viagem não era uma boa idéia... eu deveria ter ido junto, não importa o que Aro diria sobre isso.

- Ok Jasper, eu quero que você a acalme, ok?

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia de como fazer isso... ela não me ouve. Eu não vou conseguir.

- Claro que você consegue...

- Edward, você não está entendendo... ela está com medo de mim. Eu não consigo fazê-la voltar para a cama ou se acalmar.

- Ela não está com medo de você, só está nervosa...

- Então, me diga o que fazer. – Ele praticamente gritou do outro lado.

- Jazz, presta atenção, eu sei que você não sabe o que fazer, mas se ficar tão nervoso quanto ela, só vai piorar as coisas, ok?

- Bella... por favor, está tudo bem... – O ouvi sussurrar, e me senti tão mal por não poder ser eu a cuidar dela.

- Isso cara, basta manter a calma. Por que não a leva até a cama?

Eu ouvi na hora em que Bella choramingou do outro lado, pedindo que ele se afastasse dela e meu coração se despedaçou.

- Jasper? Jazz, faz o seguinte, coloca no viva-voz, eu vou falar com ela, ok?

Eu respirei fundo antes de voltar a falar.

- Bells? Hey baby... por que você não vai pra cama com Jasper?

- Isso não vai funcionar Edward, talvez eu deva chamar um médico, alguém...

- Não! – eu respondi. - Ela não precisa de médicos. – neguei sabendo que um médico agora provavelmente a sedaria. – Tudo o que ela precisa é apoio e compreensão... eu posso dar isso a ela.

Voltei a respirar fundo, tentei pensar em como fazê-la ficar bem, antes que Jasper se desesperasse.

- Foi mais um pesadelo, meu amor? Você sabe que eles não são reais, né? Por que você não pega o telefone e agente conversa um pouco, assim Jasper pode ir dormir e amanhã pela manhã vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido, não é Jazz?

- Isso. – ele respondeu receoso.

Eu parei por um minuto, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, tentando saber o que mais a tivesse perturbando agora, eu precisava achar o foco do problema, antes que Jasper se cansasse e decidisse chamar um medico.

_Pense Edward, pense._

- Edward, ela está fora de controle... – Jasper voltou a falar. – eu tentei abraçá-la e ela surtou, me empurrou, eu não sei como agir.

- Desculpa, por favor, me desculpe, Jazz.

Ouvir a voz dela tão fraca quase me matou.

- Bella? Olha, não precisa pedir desculpas... Eu tenho certeza que Jasper está bems... e que ele não está chateado com você, não é Jasper?

- Eu não estou chateado. – Jasper respondeu e eu suspirei aliviado.

- Viu? Ele não está... provavelmente você nem o arranhou... agora, me diga, era esse o problema? Porque, eu devo dizer, Emmet adoraria ter feito isso, mas vamos manter em segredo, certo? Só pra que ele não fique com inveja...

- Acho que está funcionando Edward... – Jasper falou baixo.

- Claro que está... essa é a minha garota! – Me permiti suspirar um pouco aliviado. Eu só precisava que ela se acalmasse o suficiente para voltar para cama. - Hey Bells, eu tenho um monte de coisas pra te contar, e provavelmente essa ligação vai demorar um bom tempo, então eu acho que seria uma boa idéia você ir até a cama, eu também vou... que tal? Ok... Jasper, você acha que...

- Eu não sei Edward...

- Certo, eu tenho uma idéia, faça o que eu disser, ok? – Deus me ajude e dê certo.

- Por que você não fecha os olhos, meu amor? Eu estou com os meus fechados e eu estou imaginando que eu estou aí com você e então... bom, eu estou com muita vontade de te abraçar agora, será que eu posso?

- Eu devo abraçá-la? – Jasper perguntou num sussurro.

- Isso. Eu gostaria de ir para cama Bells, estou cansado... mas eu quero que você vá comigo e eu quero te ver dormir, então eu vou te levar pra cama agora, tudo bem?

- Jazz, está funcionando?

- Sim.

- Muito bem. – falei com um sorriso. – A leve pra cama e a coloque nos seus braços, ok? Eu quero que você comece a ninar ela, vai funcionar... ela vai dormir assim.

- Edward? – ouvi a voz suave e ao mesmo tempo confusa dela me chamar.

- Sim, meu amor. – me apressei em responder. – eu estou aqui.

Eu a ouvi fungar e tudo o que eu queria, era realmente estar lá com ela.

- Ela está voltando a chorar Edward... o que...

- Faça o que eu falei e quando estiverem na cama, tire do viva-voz, faça ela segurar o telefone e apenas a balance, eu cuido do resto, ok?

Eu esperei por alguns segundos.

- Ela já está segurando Edward. – a voz de Jasper soou longe e então eu soube que ele estava fazendo como eu disse.

- Você lembra Bells, quando eu disse que escreveria uma canção de ninar? Pois é.. eu tentei sabe? Não ficou muito boa... na verdade, ainda não ta pronta... você quer que eu leia pra você?

Eu comecei a vasculhar pelas folhas jogadas pelo chão da sala e agarrei o rascunho.

- Eu ainda vou criar uma melodia... no piano talvez... e eu pensei em apenas sussurrar a letra... você acha que vai ficar bom assim?

Eu queria que ela respondesse, que ela dissesse algo... mas eu sabia que o silêncio dela não era de tudo ruim, era melhor do que choro ou gritos ou desespero.

**(Música pro post - Bella's Lullaby -Carter Burwell)**

**/watch?v=4PZb0Ecl1Sw&feature=related **

Eu me sentei no piano e dedilhei algumas notas, com apenas uma mão.

- Bom, essa seria a minha segunda surpresa... Vai ser melhor do que isso quando estiver pronta... você que ouvir a letra?

Coloquei a folha sobre as teclas do piano.

"_Eu costumava pensar que seria sozinho para sempre._

_Até conhecer você..._

_Primeiro tentei lutar contra esse sentimento que tive..._

_Mas não pude me manter afastado de seus braços._

_Eu devo ficar perto de você!_ _Para sempre..._

_Protegê-la._

_Mantê-la afastada do perigo._

_Não se preocupe! Meu amor nunca se apagará no escuro._

_Na hora em que você me toca..._

_Na hora em que você me beija..._

_Eu posso sentir o calor que brota em meu coração._

_Quando olho para seu rosto, vejo uma maneira estranha, intensa de amar..._

_Como eu nunca amei ninguém._

_Durma, minha Bella_

_Eu prometo a você, que sempre que acordar estarei por perto, como quando adormeceu._

_No começo eu estava perdido..._

_De tanto medo, de um dia você me deixar._

_Mas agora, ao te ouvir dormir..._

_Oh! Minha querida_

_Prometo que não vou te deixar_

_Você tomou meu coração, como poderia deixar você ir?_

_Sonhe comigo!_

_Diga meu nome graciosamente, adoro ouvir isso!_

_Faz-me sentir querido._

_Que até dói pensar que poderia te perder..._

_Vou continuar assistindo, sem parar, o ritmo da sua respiração..._

_Você invadiu meu coração!_

_Eu vou continuar..._ _Procurando a verdade no seu olhar._

_E quando você cai no sono querida, eu estarei te ouvindo, porque eu sei que dói quando estamos tão distantes._

_Portanto, mais uma vez, meu amor_ _É hora de colocar-te para dormir._

_Não tenha medo, estarei te ouvindo..._ _Não vou sair, enquanto você dorme._

_Para começar, eu costumava pensar que seria sozinho para sempre..._

_Até que conheci você..._

_Eu sei que será fiel a nossa história feliz. Da mesma forma como eu seria sempre fiel a você."_

Eu terminei de ler, me sentindo um fracassado... como eu queria estar com ela, era nos meus braços que eu queria fazê-la dormir.

Eu apertei mais forte o telefone contra a minha orelha.

- Boa noite, meu amor!

...

- Edward? Eu não sei como você fez isso, mas funcionou... – Jasper falou do outro lado. – Obrigado Edward. Obrigado por cuidar dela... eu não sei como agradecer...

- Esse é o meu trabalho. Cuide dela, enquanto eu não estiver aí, ok? E amanhã quando ela acordar, apenas finja que nada aconteceu... se ela quiser falar, deixe que ela fale, mas não force nada... ela é muito mais forte do que você imagina Jasper.

Encerrei a ligação e olhei em volta... todo o apartamento escuro, só me fazia sentir ainda mais impotente.

- Merda! – exclamei irritado, tacando o cinzeiro de vidro, que estava em cima do piano, contra parede.

_Jacob Black reze pra que eu nunca te encontre._

* * *

><p>Perceberam que o capítulo demorou para chegar? Pois é... o próximo também vai demorar se ninguém comentar!<p>

É muito chato ter que escrever isso aqui... Mas tem mais de 50 leitoras no alerta e ninguém comenta, nem que seja uma letra... aí não tem autora que não desanime, né?_  
><em>


	16. Chapter 12  Estarei onde você estiver I

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12 – ESTAREI ONDE VOCÊ ESTIVER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella Cullen<span>**

* * *

><p>Eu acordei sentindo minha garganta seca e meus olhos pesados. Remexi-me na cama ainda de olhos fechados, tentando acreditar que tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo idiota. Mas então abri meus olhos e encontrei Jasper dormindo ao meu lado.<p>

- Arghhh – soltei como um gemido.

Então eu o abracei delicadamente, passando meus braços em volta dele e recostando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Ele se mexeu e eu soube que ele estava acordado.

- Desculpe! – falei tão baixo que pensei que ele não tinha sido capaz de ouvir.

Jasper soltou um bocejo e me abraçou de volta.

- Não sei do que está falando... – ele respondeu tentando soar indiferente.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

- Eu não te machuquei não é?

- Você bate como uma menininha Bells, não me machucaria nem se quisesse. – respondeu se desvencilhando do meu abraço.

- Mas eu sou uma menina. – retruquei me sentando no meio da cama.

Nós dois sorrimos juntos.

- Não precisamos falar sobre isso. – Jasper garantiu, depois de calar a sua gargalhada.

- Obrigada! – agradeci sincera.

Eu realmente não queria falar sobre o incidente da noite anterior, mas eu sabia que devia uma explicação a ele.

- Foi só um... é que... eu não quis... você sabe...

- Tudo bem Bells. Já disse que não precisamos falar sobre isso... foi um pesadelo idiota e nada mais certo? – Jasper se levantou e caminhou até a porta. – Agora vista-se, temos que descer pro café da manhã ok?

- Jazz? – chamei antes que ele saísse. – Foi verdade mesmo? Quero dizer...

- Sim. Ele realmente falou com você.

Eu voltei a me deitar na cama e alcancei o telefone.

Eu ainda não tinha me trocado e já estava talvez na minha 11ª ligação quando Jasper voltou ao meu quarto.

- Não consigo falar com Edward. – expliquei assim que ele me olhou de cara feia.

- Provavelmente ele está dormindo Bells.

- Mas são... – olhei pro relógio ao lado da cama. - 6 PM em LA agora... Edward nunca dorme tão cedo e...

- Ele esteve acordado junto com você Bells, tá em fuso horário francês tanto quanto nós dois.

Jasper tinha razão. O que me deixou extremamente irritada comigo mesma. Eu estava em outro país e ainda assim estava atrapalhando Edward em absolutamente tudo.

Eu deixei o telefone de lado e me arrumei em menos de 5 minutos. Não me importei em usar nenhuma das roupas chiques que Alice tinha separado para mim. Apenas Jeans, um sobretudo pesadíssimo que não me deixaria sentir frio e converse.

Caminhei até o elevador, prendendo meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, muito mau feito. Alice me mataria se me visse assim. Mas eu não estava preocupada com isso. Tudo o que eu queria era acabar logo com isso e voltar pra casa, pra Edward.

Assim que chegamos ao hall e encontrarmos com Kate, fomos direto ao restaurante do hotel.

Eu não podia negar que estava ansiosa pra começar a trabalhar. Mas também estava me sentindo péssima, física e emocionalmente. Minha cabeça doía, e minha consciência estava me matando. Eu queria falar com Edward e saber que ele estava bem e acima de tudo tranqüilizá-lo. Eu também queria, e muito, sentar e conversar abertamente com Jasper, mas pra isso me faltava coragem.

- Droga! – exclamei irritada. Definitivamente o meu humor também não estava dos melhores.

- Alguém acordou de mau humor? – Kate disse sorrindo.

- Esqueci meu texto no quarto... – olhei pra ela e foi impossível não sorrir de volta. Eu realmente gostava de Kate, acho que poderíamos até sermos grandes amigas.

- Eu pego. – Jasper falou já se voltando até o elevador. – encontro vocês no restaurante ok?

- Hey Jazz, pode pegar meu telefone também?

- Claro maninha.

Kate e eu caminhamos apressadas até o restaurante. Segundo o cronograma que Aro havia me entregue, as primeiras gravações seriam às 11 AM. Ainda tínhamos tempo, mas eu realmente estava curiosa por conhecer o ator que atuaria comigo e conversar um pouco com John...

Eu perdi toda a linha de raciocínio assim que entrei no restaurante e avistei Aro sentado em uma mesa próxima ao buffet acompanhado de John, que mantinha uma expressão nada tranqüila.

Assim que nos avistou, Aro fez um sinal com as mãos nos chamando.

- Olá Bella – John se levantou e me surpreendeu ao me dar um abraço caloroso. – estou animado em saber que veio até aqui nos ajudar.

Eu o olhei confusa e voltei minha atenção a Aro.

- Por que não se sentam conosco? E seu irmão Bella, não se juntará a nós?

- Edward também está aqui? – John me perguntou assim que me sentei, me fazendo ficar extremamente vermelha. – quais atores terei o prazer de rever hoje? – ele perguntou a Aro ao notar o quanto eu tinha ficado constrangida.

Eu desviei meu olhar pra Kate, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que estava tudo bem.

O que ele sabe sobre nós?

- Kate, o que acha de providenciarmos um belo tour por Paris para nossa grande estrela? Tenho certeza que ela ficaria encantada.

Aro sorriu pra mim.

- Eu não vim a passeio Aro. – respondi me recostando na cadeira. – será que posso conhecer finalmente o meu companheiro de gravações?

- Ahh querida, sobre isso... – Aro começou a dizer e no momento em que ele pronunciou a primeira palavra eu soube que meu dia ficaria ainda pior. – Estava agora mesmo conversando com John, parece que teremos que adiar em alguns dias o início das gravações.

Eu olhei pra Kate e tenho certeza que minha fisionomia não era das melhores, por ela devolveu o meu olhar, praticamente suplicando pra eu não fizesse ou dissesse nada.

- O que você quer dizer com adiar em alguns dias? – perguntei tentando manter meu tom de voz baixo e soar o mais calma possível – porque algo me diz Aro, que provavelmente não vai haver gravação nenhuma aqui, certo?

- Bella? – John chamou a minha atenção. – eu acho que podemos aproveitar e muito a sua presença aqui. – ele sorriu pra mim e logo em seguida encarou Aro, e eu pude ver que ele estava tão satisfeito quanto eu. – Parece que o estúdio cometeu um pequeno equivoco te convocando, mas podemos aproveitar e fazer algumas externas.

Ele parecia animado e por um segundo eu também me fiquei. Mas quando me lembrei que estava em outro país sem nenhum motivo pra isso, minha animação acabou junto com todo o meu pouco bom humor.

- Isso parece ótimo John. Mas eu realmente gostaria de saber como um equivoco tão grande aconteceu...

- Essas coisas acontecem minha querida. Veja, o cronograma teve uma pequena alteração e as cenas que você gravaria aqui, serão agora gravadas em Los Angeles... E pelo o que eu soube recentemente, também tivemos um pequeno probleminha com o nosso ator, era isso que estava explicando ao John, antes que você chegasse.

- Então não temos nem um ator? – notei que meu tom de voz já não estava mais tão calmo quando eu gostaria e senti Kate apertar levemente o meu braço.

- Infelizmente sim... Até onde eu sabia, todos os contratos já haviam sido assinados, mas Aro acaba de me contar que esse contrato em particular, não foi assinado ainda e eu soube através de Deborah que o ator que selecionamos já se comprometeu com outro trabalho.

- Mais um equivoco, eu suponho. – o sarcasmo na minha voz era palpável. – me desculpe Aro, mas nem mesmo em todas as produções _indies _em que eu estive, algo como isso acontecia...

- Eu não conheço muito do roteiro. – Kate disse, claramente tentando desanuviar o ambiente. – Mas se não tem um ator, não terá gravações...

Eu sentir minhas pernas criarem vida própria e começarem a balançar, um típico tique nervoso.

-... Mas John, eu acho que talvez possamos resolver isso. Deborah e você mostraram certo interesse em Jasper Swan, ele está aqui, acompanhando Bella, talvez ele aceite, se Bella conversar com ele...

Eu a olhei incrédula. Eu sabia o faro que ela tinha pros negócios, mas isso estava além do que eu imaginava. Sem contar que Jasper já havia recusado uma participação no filme...

- Kate, você sabe o quanto eu ficaria feliz com isso. – garanti. – Mas Jazz já recusou, não sei se devo...

- Podemos só perguntar, ele ainda poderá recusar. O que acha John?

- Eu acho ótimo. Ele tem as características físicas que o papel pede, é um ótimo ator, e como você mesma disse, eu já havia mostrado interesse nele antes, são apenas duas cenas, então não teremos problemas com o texto, se ele aceitar é claro.

- Veja minha querida. – Aro voltou a falar, ainda mantendo o seu sorriso. – Sua viagem não foi em vão, enfim.

- Ainda que ele aceite, continuamos sem um contrato assinado. – apontei impaciente.

- Tenho certeza que posso resolver isso rapidamente.

...

- Alguém terá uma grande surpresa hoje. – Jasper falou baixo no meu ouvido, assim que senti o seu abraço seguido de um beijo estalado na minha testa.

Ele parou ao meu lado, sorridente.

- O que? – perguntei me esquecendo momentaneamente de todas as outras pessoas a mesa.

Ele apenas sorriu e me estendeu a mão com o meu texto e o meu celular.

Dei uma rápida olhada no visor e não tinha nenhuma chamada ou mensagem de Edward.

- Bom dia! – meu irmão cumprimentou a todos e logo se sentou ao lado de Kate. – Desculpem a demora, mas precisei atender um telefonema.

Eu lancei a ele um olhar questionador.

- Parece que Alice está muito perto de conseguir o patrocínio que queria. – ele respondeu a minha pergunta silenciosa, com a voz repleta de orgulho.

- Isso é ótimo Jazz! – comentei realmente feliz pela minha amiga. – Mas isso significa que terei que brincar de Barbie mais vezes, certo?

Ele apenas gargalhou, me fazendo gargalhar junto com ele.

- É realmente fantástico! – Kate exclamou admirada. – Ela nem precisou dos meus serviços...

Uma nova onda de sorrisos se espalhou pela mesa e eu pude notar que Aro não tirava os olhos de mim, mas especificamente da minha esquerda que segurava displicentemente o meu telefone.

Um pouco constrangida, troquei o celular de mão e levei a mão esquerda até um das minhas pernas, por baixo da mesa.

- Isso me lembra que tenho serviço a fazer aqui. – Kate voltou a falar distraidamente, enquanto também mexia no seu celular, parecia digitar alguma mensagem. – Jazz, temos um pequeno problema aqui, por isso vou ser direta, precisamos de um ator para o papel de Pierre e John continua interessado em você... O que me diz?

Jasper me olhou surpreso e eu apensas balancei minha cabeça de forma negativa. Deixando claro que a decisão era dele.

- Como assim? Pensei que essas cenas, especificamente, seriam gravadas hoje.

Ouvi Kate e John explicarem tudo ao meu irmão, enquanto eu me ocupava de mandar uma mensagem pra Edward.

"_Obrigada! O que posso fazer pra agradecer a altura? O que seria de mim sem você?"_

- Eu não sei Kate, não estava preparado pra isso, e como você sabe, estou mais interessado, nesse momento, em focar na banda...

Senti meu celular vibrar e sorri pro aparelho em minhas mãos ao ver que era uma nova mensagem.

"_Guarde toda sua gratidão para quando nos reencontrarmos. Pretendo cobrar seus agradecimentos... Quanto a sua segunda pergunta, eu posso dizer apenas, que EU não seria nada sem você. "_

Senti um sorriso idiota se apossar do meu rosto e decidi que poderia levar o dia, por pior que estivesse sendo, da melhor forma possível.

- Jazz, eu acho que você deve fazer apenas o que quiser... Mas você conhece bem o livro e tudo mais, não seria difícil se familiarizar com o roteiro. – disse tendo o cuidado de escolher bem as minhas palavras.

Vi Jasper piscar pra mim e eu revirei os olhos. Ele estava me dizendo que entendeu muito bem o que quis dizer.

- Segundo o livro... – Jasper disse ainda sustentando o meu olhar. – são apenas duas cenas. Uma em que Pierre e Ginny estão no jardim e ele está pintando um retrato dela e outra em que ele está com alguns amigos. Como isso ficou no roteiro?

Eu soltei uma risadinha. Jasper sabia muito bem como o roteiro estava.

- A cena de Pierre e Ginny é praticamente uma copia fiel do livro, já a outra cena... Bom, você sabe como funciona adaptações certo? No lugar de termos uma reunião entre amigos, temos os Swan reunidos. – respondi tentando soar indiferente. – Mas a únicas cenas que seriam gravadas aqui, são a primeira e algumas imagens de Ginny por Paris.

- Ainda fico impressionado com todo o seu conhecimento sobre o roteiro. – John comentou.

Eu estava cada vez mais certa, de que ele sabia muito mais do que eu imaginava e muito mais do que o estúdio gostaria que ele soubesse. Eu precisaria me lembrar de conversar sobre isso com Edward e possivelmente com Rose também.

- Então, se eu aceitar, eu teria apenas que gravar uma cena aqui e mais uma quando estivermos de volta a Los Angeles?

- Exatamente. – John garantiu.

Eu podia ver que meu irmão estava muito mais interessado do que demonstrava e Kate rapidamente tomou a rédea da conversa e logo eles estavam discutindo valores.

Voltei minha atenção ao celular e enviei uma nova mensagem a Edward.

"_Acho que John sabe mais do que imaginamos e isso inclui o roteiro... _

_Aro aprontou mais uma, mas Kate está tentando resolver incluindo Jazz no elenco... Gostaria que estivesse aqui. Tudo fica tão bem quando você está por perto."_

Menos de dois minutos depois e antes que eu conseguisse voltar a minha atenção a conversa ao meu redor, meu celular vibrou novamente.

"_Não se preocupe com John, ele é uma pessoa maravilhoso e muito profissional. Quanto a Aro, você esteve certa desde o início... Lamento não ter te ouvido. _

_Estou mais perto do que imagina... estou em seu coração lembra?"_

Me desliguei completamente do que acontecia ao meu redor. Se Edward estava lamentando não ter me escutado, significava que Aro tinha aprontado algo que eu ainda não sabia.

"_O que quer dizer com estive certa desde o início? Aconteceu algo?"_

"_Nada com que precise se preocupar, apenas um evento em que tive que comparecer na noite em que você viajou... _

_Não deveria estar gravando?"_

- Bella? – ouvi Jasper me chamar. – Aro vai pedir que nos envie o contrato por fax...

- Ótimo! – respondi sorrindo pro meu irmão, tentando agradecê-lo por isso. Eu sabia muito bem que ele estava apenas, mais uma vez, cuidando de mim. – Quando podemos começar?

- Eu ainda vou precisar arrumar tudo... – John respondeu anotando alguma coisa em um papel que eu nem vi de onde surgiu. – não estava na programação... eu deveria apenas fazer algumas imagens da cidade, mas acho que podemos começar a trabalhar de verdade amanhã e se tudo der certo, amanhã mesmo ou depois de amanhã vocês estarão liberados, mas pra isso vamos ter que trabalhar duro durante o dia inteiro... mas acho que no máximo dentro de 2 dias, você já poderá voltar pra casa.

Eu sorri feliz. Não me importaria em trabalhar por 24 horas seguidas se pudesse estar de volta a minha casa, de volta aos braços de Edward dentro de 2 dois.

Resolvi enviar apenas mais uma resposta a Edward.

"_Problemas com a escolha do elenco... acredita nisso? Mas está tudo resolvido agora, Jazz está oficialmente no projeto. Não é o máximo? E John garantiu que estarei de volta antes do planejado..."_

- Melhor do que a previsão que tínhamos a principio. – Kate comentou aumentando o meu sorriso.

Aro nos deixou sozinhos, dizendo que arrumaria tudo pra que tivéssemos o contrato de Jasper, antes do dia terminar.

John me surpreendeu ao me perguntar se eu não gostaria de ajudá-lo com preparativos pras gravações. Eu aceitei animada. Fizemos um novo cronograma juntos e em conferencia com Rose modificamos pequenas coisas no roteiro. Eu estava mais do que animada e meu humor completamente renovado.

- E o figurino? – perguntei preocupada. – como vamos conseguir algo pra amanhã.

- Pelo menos nisso os Volturi pensaram. – John me olhou significantemente. – Não podemos negar que eles sabem como conseguir o que querem. – eu fui obrigada a concordar com isso. - Acho que Aro já esperava que as cenas fossem gravadas, porque cuidou pra que os figurinos e as locações estivessem a nossa disposição.

John me mostrou alguns papeis em que eu puder ver que não teríamos problemas por estarmos gravando em praça publica.

O dia passou rapidamente, nem tivemos tempo de pararmos para almoçar. E pelo que eu podia ver, dificilmente pararíamos para jantar também.

Jasper e Kate estavam agora reunidos com Aro e Kate pretendia aproveitar o restante do dia pra fazer compras, Jasper me disse que iria com ela, tentar encontrar algo que fizesse Alice saltitar de felicidade. Eu brinquei com ele, dizendo que qualquer coisa de grife que ele comprasse, teria esse efeito.

- Acho que estamos com praticamente tudo resolvido... – John falou no momento em que eu levava a minha mão até a boca, tentando conter um bocejo. – Por que não vai comer algo e descansar um pouco, amanhã teremos um dia cheio.

Eu não conseguir evitar outro bocejo e John sorriu pra mim.

- Obrigada por me deixar ajudar! – falei me colocando de pé e entregando a ele, todos os papeis que eu tinha em mãos.

- Eu que agradeço Bella... Tenho cada vez mais certeza que você foi a escolha perfeita.

Eu senti meu rosto ser tomado pelo rubor. Sorri docemente pra ele, enquanto me encaminhava até a porta.

- Até amanhã John!

Eu liguei pra Jasper enquanto caminhava pelo corredor até o elevador. Ele me disse que não sabia que horas voltava e que eu não precisava esperar por ele pra jantar. Decidi então que pediria qualquer coisa do quarto mesmo.

Ao sair do elevador no andar do meu quarto, voltei a tentar ligar pra Edward. Dessa vez o celular apenas tocava... tentei mais uma vez, ouvindo o som da chamada no momento em que alcancei a porta da minha suíte. Parei ao ouvir o som que vinha de dentro do meu quarto.

Sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, abri a porta o mais rápido que eu pude e corri até o quarto, apenas para parar a porta, completamente maravilhada diante da visão que tive. Senti como se meu coração fosse sair pela boca no momento em que me joguei na cama, apertando-o o mais forte que pude.

- Eu te amo! – dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, BASTA CLICAR NO BOTÃO ABAIXO!<br>**


	17. Chapter 12 Estarei onde você estiver II

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – Estarei onde você estiver - Parte II<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>Deixei meu corpo rolar na cama, apertando-me cada vez mais a Edward. Prendendo minhas mãos em seu pescoço, mantendo-o perto de mim, com medo de que fosse só um sonho e logo, ele simplesmente desaparecesse.<p>

Eu estava tão feliz que ele estivesse aqui comigo.

Eu sabia que não era o correto, sabia que se Aro descobrisse nós teríamos problemas, e também estava absurdamente curiosa para saber como é que ele chegou aqui sem que ninguém soubesse... Mas, agora, não há nada que me faça querer pensar sobre nada disso. Não com Edward aqui, tão perto de mim, deslizando sua mão suavemente pela minha cintura enquanto seu nariz roça a lateral do meu rosto.

Prendi minhas mãos com ainda mais força em seu pescoço, como se ele estivesse a ponto de evaporar a qualquer minuto, o que eu evitaria com a minha própria vida, se fosse preciso.

- Ah meu deus! – Exclamei completamente maravilhada - Estou a ponto de explodir de tanta felicidade – completei mentalmente.

Ouvi Edward sorri, mas sua mão foi de encontro as minhas e suavemente ele as soltou de seu pescoço. Eu corei envergonha, provavelmente o estava machucando.

- Desculpe! – sussurrei escondendo meu rosto em seu peito. – Mas eu estava com tanta saudade.

Edward levantou meu rosto, me fazendo assim olhar para ele. Ele tinha o meu sorriso torto predileto, estampado em seu rosto, o que fez com que meu coração batesse ainda mais acelerado, se é que isso era possível. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de quando tinha sentido tudo isso ao mesmo tempo, era como se não nos víssemos há anos, como se tudo o que eu precisasse para viver fosse Edward – bom, isso era verdade, eu acho até que preciso mais de Edward para viver do que de ar, e claro para não enlouquecer também.

Essa constatação me atingiu como um balde de água fria. Edward estava, agora comigo, _apenas _para que eu não surtasse. Eu não poderia, mesmo, esperar algo diferente dele, não depois de ontem à noite...

Desviei o meu olhar e ligeiramente me afastei um pouco, deixando meu corpo cair de encontro o colchão e fechei meus olhos, tentando esconder a minha frustração.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou suavemente com a sua voz de veludo, me fazendo estremecer, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a colar o seu corpo ao meu.

Eu não respondi. Não precisava despejar, _também_, a minha frustração nele.

Então, como se lesse os meus pensamentos, Edward chegou ainda mais perto e depositou um singelo beijo em cada um dos meus olhos, que permaneciam fechados.

- Eu também estava com tanta saudade. – ele diz contra o meu rosto, me causando arrepios.

Logo em seguida distribuiu beijos por todo o meu rosto, me fazendo sorrir.

- Eu não conseguiria ficar longe de você, por nem mais um dia.

Eu abri meus olhos e sorri pra ele.

- Obrigada! – disse. – Mas eu sei que só veio por que...

**Música pro post – Life house, I miss you**

**.com/watch?v=nha05nYfJI4&feature=related**

Edward colou seus lábios nos meus, me calando e me roubando todo o fôlego. Instintivamente minhas mãos foram até o seu cabelo, e à medida que Edward aprofundava o nosso beijo, uma de minhas mãos desceu até as suas costas e a outra foi de encontro à gola de sua camisa, puxando-o para mais perto de mim.

Ainda sem interromper o nosso beijo, mas com sua língua pedindo passagem – o que eu concedi prontamente - Edward se posicionou por cima de mim, me fazendo soltar um leve gemido contra os lábios dele.

"_Ver você quando eu acordo  
>É um presente que eu não pensava que pudesse ser real..."<em>

- Eu não vim, _só_ por isso... – ele disse quando separou nossos lábios, ofegante. – Eu te amo, Bells! Ficar longe de você, por um minuto que seja, é uma tortura sem tamanho.

Eu voltei a beijá-lo, como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Senti as mãos de Edward passear pela lateral do meu corpo, me causando, além de arrepios, uma excitação sem tamanho. Meu corpo inteiro implorava por ele, pelo toque dele, pelo amor dele.

- Eu também te amo! – respondi quando levei meus lábios até o seu pescoço, procurando por ar, mas ainda sem deixar de beijá-lo.

"_Saber que você sente o mesmo que eu sinto  
>É o triplo de um sonho utópico..."<em>

Enlacei a cintura de Edward com minhas pernas, fazendo com que meu baixo ventre encontrasse a sua ereção. Sorri contra a pele dele, satisfeita por saber que ele, naquele momento, me queria tanto quando eu o queria.

Edward fechou os olhos e um baixo gemido escapou por seus lábios me fazendo sorrir ainda mais, ao mesmo tempo em que meus beijos se tornavam mais molhados e urgentes em seu pescoço.

Ele prendeu meu cabelo em uma de suas mãos e antes mesmo que eu pudesse me dar conta, nós já estávamos nos beijando ardentemente. A língua de Edward encontrando a minha, me causava borboletas no estomago, eu já estava a ponto de esquecer qualquer motivo, por mais _humilhante_ que fosse, o que o tenha trago aqui. O que importava, agora, era que ele estava aqui, comigo, por cima de mim, com suas mãos me dominando e acariciando e me levando a um estado de quase loucura.

Eu deixaria para lidar com minhas frustrações e _medo_ mais tarde.

"_Você faz algo comigo que eu não consigo explicar  
>Então, eu seria inconveniente se dissesse que sinto sua falta?"<em>

Sentindo como se meu corpo estivesse a ponto de pegar fogo, deslizei minhas mãos pelos braços fortes de Edward, acariciando cada pedacinho, para logo em seguida, tomada por uma pressa descomunal, lutar contra a aproximação de nossos corpos para arrancar a camisa que ele vestia.

Percebendo a minha urgência, Edward interrompeu o nosso beijo e eu me vi fazendo um biquinho de insatisfação, o que fez Edward sorrir lindamente para mim enquanto retirava, ele mesmo, sua camisa e a jogava em um canto qualquer do quarto. Eu aproveitei o momento e chutei os meus tênis fazendo com que eles voassem pelo quarto. Edward voltou a sorrir pra mim, mas logo se inclinou sobre o meu corpo e beijou calorosamente o meu pescoço, de uma forma tão quente, mas tão quente, que algo me dizia que eu encontraria uma marca ali depois, não que eu estivesse preocupada com isso, agora.

"_Eu vejo sua foto  
>Eu sinto seu cheiro no travesseiro vazio ao lado do meu..."<em>

Foi impossível conter um gemido quando senti a língua de Edward passear por todo o meu pescoço e a combinação de sua mão abrindo, vagarosamente, o meu casaco, fez com que eu voltasse a gemer.

Céus, se eu continuar assim, vou acabar chamando a atenção de todo o hotel, quando Edward estiver dentro de mim.

- Mmmm Edward.

Só de pensar em tê-lo dentro de mim me deixou pulsante.

Edward parecia extremamente satisfeito com as minhas reações a suas caricias, tanto que resolveu me torturar fazendo tudo extremamente devagar. Mas eu não podia negar o quão delicioso foi o sentir beijar cada centímetro do meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que se encarregava de retirar as minhas roupas: primeiro o meu casaco, depois minha blusa – o que me rendeu beijos deliciosos no meu colo – logo em seguida minha calça – o que trouxe de volta toda a minha urgência.

Por isso, quando ele nos rodou na cama, me colocando por cima dele e deslizou suas mãos tentando alcançar o fecho do meu sutian, eu decidi que já estava na hora de acelerarmos.

Então, foi a minha vez de fazer com que minha língua percorresse todo o seu abdômen. Uma de minhas mãos deslizava por seu peitoral, fazendo com que minhas unhas roçassem em seu peito o fazendo gemer - talvez eu também encontrasse algumas marcas ali mais tarde – enquanto a outra lutava contra o botão da calça de Edward.

Eu já estava perdendo a paciência, com a calça dele, quando resolvi descer um pouco mais os meus beijos... continuei a deslizar e arranhar todo o peitoral de Edward ao mesmo tempo em que beijei, por cima do jeans grosso de sua calça, a sua ereção, que nesse momento estava tão pulsante quanto a parte úmida entre as minhas pernas.

- Ohhh Bella...

O gemido de Edward me serviu de incentivo e rapidamente usei as minhas duas mãos para me ver livre daquela calça desnecessária.

A visão do membro, completamente duro, escondido apenas por uma boxer preta, foi o suficiente para enviar um arrepio poderoso por todo o meu corpo.

Eu queria tocá-lo, mais do que isso, eu queria tê-lo, inteiro dentro de mim. Mas antes eu queria dar o maior prazer possível a Edward.

Quando eu já estava voltando a me inclinar sobre ele, pronta para levar minha boca de encontro ao seu membro, Edward nos virou novamente na cama, tão rápido que eu soltei um gritinho de surpresa.

Ele voltou a ficar por cima de mim, e separou o máximo possível as minhas coxas, a principio sentir um certo desconforto, mas foi só sentir a ponta dos dedos de Edward tocar minha intimidade levemente, ainda por cima da minha calcinha, para me fazer esquecer tudo.

Ele fez com que minhas pernas o enlaçassem novamente e prendeu meu corpo embaixo do seu.

- Tão molhada... – ele disse no meu ouvido. – para mim.

Céus!

Edward investiu contra mim, e eu quis xingar por ter um maldito pedaço de pano entre nós.

Ele atacou os meus lábios ferozmente e eu arqueei o meu corpo em sua direção, tentando ter um pouco mais de contato.

As mãos de Edward, agora, estavam apertando possessivamente as minhas coxas, de uma forma como ele nunca tinha feito e que eu estava adorando.

Eu continuei a empurrar contra ele, desesperada para tê-lo logo em mim.

Edward pareceu estar com tanta pressa quando eu, porque interrompeu nosso beijo e levou suas mãos até os meus seios, acariciando-os. Quando eu pensei que ele fosse voltar a me beijar, ele fixou seus olhos em meus seios e suas mãos que, tão rápido que eu nem soube até ter acontecido, rasgaram meu sutian ao meio.

Isso era algo novo para nós.

Definitivamente novo, mas extremamente sexy e perturbador ao mesmo tempo, ao menos para mim. Minha respiração ficou um pouco irregular e eu fechei meus olhos por um segundo.

Edward tocou novamente os meus seios, e apesar de possessivo o seu toque também era confortador. Como se ele estivesse me dizendo: "sou apenas eu."

Eu voltei a abrir os meus olhos e encontrei Edward ainda olhando fixamente para meus seios, que agora estavam em suas mãos.

- Perfeitos... – ele disse com a voz rouca. -... Perfeitos para mim!

Foi o suficiente para que eu roçasse, mais uma vez, minha intimidade em sua ereção, lutando pra dispersar todos os meus fantasmas.

Edward retirou suas mãos dos meus seios e as levou de volta até as minhas coxas, apertando-as com força, me impedindo de procurar por mais contato do que ele estava me oferecendo.

Eu pensei em protestar, mas antes que conseguisse pronunciar qualquer palavra, senti os lábios de Edward encontrarem o meu seio esquerdo. Tudo o que saiu de minha boca foi um alto e claro gemido.

- Meus! – ele disse contra a minha pele.

Eu não nunca tinha visto Edward agir com tanta possessão, mas eu estava adorando cada ato dele.

Minhas mãos foram até as suas costas e a cada sucção de Edward, eu sentia minhas unhas cravarem em sua pele.

Edward circulou o meu mamilo com a sua língua e eu praticamente desfaleci. Então, ele voltou com uma de suas mãos até o meu seio e levou seus lábios até o seio direito, dando a ele a mesma atenção que tinha concedido ao outro.

Meu coração batia tão forte que eu parecia estar à beira de um ataque cardíaco.

- A quem eles pertencem? – Edward perguntou mordiscando levemente o meu mamilo, enquanto sua mão apalpava meu outro seio.

Eu não consegui responder, porque junto a tudo isso ele resolveu pressionar seu membro contra minha intimidade. Eu tive a impressão que iria gozar assim mesmo, tamanha a umidade que eu senti entre as minhas pernas.

- Me diga Bella, a quem seus deliciosos seios pertencem? – ele voltou a perguntar, agora abocanhando por completo meu seio.

- Seus... – respondi sem fôlego. – Completamente seus.

Edward deu um último chupão em meu mamilo – o que me fez voltar a gemer – antes de sair de cima de mim e parar ajoelhado, me fitando intensamente. Ele abriu as minhas pernas, me deixando, mesmo ainda usando minha delicada, porém básica calcinha, completamente exposta a ele.

Eu podia sentir meu rosto pegar fogo. Certamente estava corada.

- Linda! – ele sussurrou deslizando suas mãos pelas minhas coxas, encontrando em seguida a lateral da minha calcinha.

Eu pensei por um minuto, tentando decifrar se ele se referia a minha ou a minha calcinha, mas antes que eu conseguisse chegar a alguma conclusão Edward já havia puxado-a com tanta força que eu não consegui ver se ela tinha se transformado em dois ou mais pequenos pedaços de pano.

Mais uma vez, fui pega de surpresa e apesar da incrível excitação que isso me causou. O grito – Edward! – que saiu por meus lábios era nada mais do que reflexo do quão _assustada_ eu estava.

Eu podia sentir, e tenho certeza que Edward também, as minhas mãos tremerem e o ar em meus pulmões simplesmente desaparecer.

Eu pensei que ele ia parar e quando ele não parou, eu me senti beirar o pânico. Lagrimas desceram pelo meu rosto e eu me senti como se estivesse afogando, tomada pelas imagens que invadiam a minha mente.

Mas Edward, apenas se deitou ao meu lado e quando eu fechei minhas pernas, ele voltou a abri-las, levando um dedo até a minha intimidade, que pra minha surpresa, continuava tão molhada quanto antes, apesar de eu estar me sentindo apavorada.

Meu corpo inteiro tremia. Uma resposta idiota a tudo o que se passava na minha mente. Eu queria expulsar todas aquelas imagens, porque por trás delas eu conseguia enxergar o _meu_ Edward.

- Shiii – ele disse no meu ouvido. – Minha. Você é minha!

Apesar das palavras de posse, sua voz era tão doce e gentil que me fez amolecer.

Edward beijou as minhas lágrimas, me fazendo relaxar e antes mesmo que eu soubesse que o pânico já tinha passado, senti um dedo de Edward me penetrar me fazendo arquear na cama.

- Oh, céus!

Ele voltou a beijar todo o meu corpo, nunca deixando de mover seu dedo dentro de mim. Eu prendi minhas mãos em seu cabelo e puxei seu rosto de encontro ao meu, fazendo com que nossos lábios se encontrassem. O beijei loucamente e gemi contra os lábios dele no momento em que senti Edward me penetrar com mais um dedo. Minhas paredes se fecharam contra os dedos de Edward e eu não precisei de mais do que alguns segundos para chegar ao ápice gemendo o nome de Edward enlouquecidamente.

Deus, como ele consegue ser tão perfeito?

Mas eu ainda queria, precisava de mais, e ao que me parecia, Edward também, já que ele me deu tempo apenas de regularizar a minha respiração enquanto retirava a sua boxer. Eu não precisava de mais do que isso, não ao ver o membro de Edward completamente ereto roçar a minha entrada.

- Ahhh Edward – gemi já sentindo a umidade voltar a tomar conta da minha intimidade.

- Céus, Bella... – ela gemeu assim que me penetrou. – tão apertada. – ele investiu contra mim e eu voltei a gemer cada vez mais alto. – Caramba baby, assim você vai me enlouquecer...

Eu apenas passei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, permitindo que Edward fosse cada vez mais fundo.

Eu não conseguiria descrever a sensação de ouvir Edward gemer, ora graciosa e docemente meu nome e ora grunhir de prazer.

- Mais amor... – eu pedi ao sentir o quanto eu já estava pulsando novamente. – Mmm, por favor, Edward, mais.

- Ahh Bells... – ele enterrou sua cabeça no vão entre os meus seios. – você está me mordendo amor... – ele gemeu contra minha pele e eu me senti pulsar ainda mais. – assim eu...

- Vem. – pedi em um gemido.

Não precisei repetir porque no segundo seguinte Edward já investia fortemente contra mim e não foi preciso mais do que 4 ou 5 estocadas para sentir ele se libertar dentro de mim, o que fez com que eu voltasse a alcançar o meu êxtase imediatamente.

Nós desmoronamos na cama, completamente suados.

**Música pro post - Ronan Keating- When You Say Nothing At All **

**.com/watch?v=4VVWjGinIds**

Eu tinha certeza que mantinha um sorriso mais que idiota no rosto, mas o que me fez sorrir ainda mais foi ver que Edward sorria lindamente pra mim.

"_É incrível como você consegue falar direto ao meu coração  
>Sem dizer uma palavra, você consegue iluminar a escuridão..."<em>

Ele me puxou para mais perto e eu enrosquei minhas pernas na dele e repousei minha cabeça em um de seus braços virando meu rosto em direção ao dele, vendo o seu sorriso torto se tornar cada vez maior e cada vez mais hipnotizante.

"_O sorriso em seu rosto  
>me faz saber que você precisa de mim..."<em>

Ficamos ali, por longos minutos, apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro, sem dizer absolutamente nada, e era mesmo desnecessário usar palavras. O olhar de Edward me dizia tudo o que eu precisava saber: o quanto ele me amava.

"_Existe uma verdade em seus olhos  
>dizendo que você nunca me deixará..."<em>

Alguma coisa na forma com que Edward começou a acariciar o meu rosto, sempre olhando dentro dos meus olhos, me fez ter, ainda mais, certeza que não importaria o quanto eu beire o pânico ou menos que eu entre em pânico, ele sempre ia estar ali, ao meu lado, me trazendo de volta e me mostrando que nada, nem ninguém no mundo, seria capaz de me separar dele.

"_O toque de sua mão diz  
>que você vai me pegar sempre que eu cair...<em>

_Você diz o melhor quando você diz nada"_

- Apenas porque eu te amo! – Ele disse suavemente, antes que eu fechasse meus olhos e sorrisse satisfeita por ter o homem perfeito ao meu lado.

- Apenas porque eu te amo! – Repeti.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, COMENTE!<br>**


	18. Chapter 12 Estarei onde você estiver III

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 - Estarei onde você estiver - Parte III<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu senti no momento em que Edward distribuía singelos beijos pelo meu rosto. Sorri satisfeita por tê-lo ao meu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que me espreguiçava.<p>

- Pedi nosso jantar. – ele falou ainda beijando cada centímetro do meu rosto.

Eu continuei com meus olhos fechados, aproveitando o momento. Mas menos de um segundo depois, eu abri meus olhos subitamente e o encarei.

- O que? – questionei.

Edward não podia está falando a serio. Pedir o nosso jantar no quarto, seria o mesmo que sairmos para jantar displicentemente no elegante restaurante do hotel. O que significaria que Aro saberia que Edward está aqui, e certamente isso nos traria problemas.

- Edward, se Aro... – comecei a falar.

- Relaxe meu amor, ninguém além de você e Jasper sabe que eu estou aqui... – ele me interrompeu. – e o serviço de quarto agora. – ele apontou pra um carrinho cheio de bandejas e uma garrafa de vinho.

- Eu prometo que vou ficar quietinho, trancado aqui o tempo todo. – ele voltou a falar notando a minha cara de preocupação. – Aro, nunca irá nem imaginar que eu estou aqui, prometo!

Edward estendeu a mão para mim, e nos conduziu até a pequena mesa que tinha em um dos cantos do quarto, ele puxou a cadeira para mim e logo em seguida se sentou a minha frente.

Eu não movi nenhum músculo em direção ao jantar, apenas fiquei ali sentada o admirando completamente dominada pela sensação de total paz e tranqüilidade que ele me passava.

Edward sustentou o meu olhar por alguns segundos, mas em seguida se encarregou de servir o nosso jantar e preencher as nossas taças.

Quando tudo estava pronto para começarmos a comer, ele voltou a sustentar o meu olhar e meu deu um maravilhoso sorriso torto, o que fez com que eu sorrisse de volta para ele.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou ainda sorrindo. – Tem alguma coisa errada com o meu rosto? – ele perguntou em um tom divertido.

Eu continuei a sorrir, mas desvie o meu olhar.

...

Estávamos de volta a cama e eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada em dormir.

Quem em sã consciência pensaria em dormir com Edward Cullen ao seu lado? Me ocupei com seus cabelos, deslizando a ponta do meu dedo displicentemente por eles, é claro que eu ainda mantinha o meu maior sorriso no rosto.

Eu, definitivamente, deveria me considerar a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter Edward ao meu lado.

- No que está pensando? – ele perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

- No quanto sou sortuda por te ter ao meu lado...

Edward trouxe seu corpo para mais perto do meu e me fitou intensamente por alguns segundos, depois sorrindo, voltou a cair ao meu lado na cama.

- Sabe... eu passaria minha vida inteira assim... apenas eu e você, sem nada para atrapalhar.

- Eu também. – respondi ao mesmo tempo em que Edward deu um grande bocejo.

- Acho que está na hora de alguém dormir... – comentei divertida. Aconcheguei minha cabeça em seu peito e o abracei o mais forte que pude. – Obrigada!

Ele apenas envolveu minha cintura com um de seus braços e depositou um singelo beijo em minha testa, antes de fechar seus olhos.

...

- Bells... Bells? Bellaaaa – ouvi uma voz me chamar quase como um sussurro.

Bocejei e abri meus olhos encontrando Jasper.

- Está na hora... – ele falou ainda sussurrando.

- Na hora de que Jazz? – perguntei voltando a fechar os meus olhos e abraçar Edward. Sorri ao sentir o cheiro dele.

- Bells... as gravações...

Oh Deus! Como foi que eu esqueci?

Eu me sentei na cama com um pulo, o que fez com que Edward se mexesse também.

Eu fiquei parada por um momento e logo em seguida sussurrei para Jasper:

- Quanto tempo eu tenho?

- Dez minutos... consegue ficar pronta em dez minutos.

Eu não respondi apenas saltei para fora da cama e corri em direção ao banheiro.

Quando alcancei a porta do banheiro, me virei.

- Não o acorde Jazz... – olhei para Edward e sorri. – Obrigada por ajudá-lo a chegar aqui sem que ninguém soubesse...

Jasper sorriu pra mim e logo em seguida saiu do quarto, tomando o cuidado para fazer menos barulho possível.

Eu precisei de menos de 10 minutos para estar pronta. Um banho rápido, escovar os dentes, prender o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e vestir a mesma calça e bota que usei ontem, mudando a apenas a blusa e colocando o casaco por cima.

Caminhei na ponta dos pés até Edward e depositei um beijo em sua cabeça.

Procurei por uma caneta e um pedaço de papel, mas não encontrei...

- Bells, já estamos atrasados... – Jasper estava de volta ao quarto, e eu nem mesmo o tinha visto entrar.

- Não me apresse, já estou indo...

Peguei um dos muitos batons que Alice me obrigou a trazer e corri de volta ao banheiro.

Eu espero que isso saia depois... – pensei assim que acabei de escrever o meu recado. Passei um pouco de batom nos lábios e beijei o espelho.

- Agora podemos ir.

...

**Edward Cullen**

Acordei me sentindo totalmente relaxado e despreocupado. O sol já iluminava todo o quarto, o que com certeza, significava que Bella já havia saído. O que não me impediu de rolar na cama, ainda de olhos fechados, buscando o seu corpo. Não a encontrei, então abracei o seu travesseiro e continuei de olhos fechados sentindo o seu cheiro.

Ela provavelmente estaria gravando agora, o que me fez sorrir, tenho certeza que ela mostraria a todos que não poderia ter tido escolha melhor, do que ela, para esse papel.

Mesmo com toda a certeza que eu tinha que Bella era a pessoa certa pra esse filme, não podia deixar de me preocupar ou até mesmos desejar que esse filme nunca tivesse cruzados os nossos caminhos, não com Aro sendo o responsável por ele.

Depois do que Jasper me contou, sobre toda a armação que ele fez para trazer Bella até aqui, eu só tenho mais certeza, que não importa, o quão boa ela seja, ele ainda vai fazer de tudo para atrapalhá-la. O que pensando racionalmente não faz nenhum sentido para mim. Por que ele faria questão de atrapalhar o seu próprio filme? Eu estava cada vez mais convencido de que a verdadeira intenção fosse desestabilizar Bella, não sei como ele poderia saber disso, mas era praticamente certo pra mim, que ele sabia que Bella precisava da minha presença, especialmente durante as gravações _desse_ filme, e ele estava disposto a fazer de tudo para que ela não tivesse o que precisava. O que me preocupava era como ele sabia disso, se nem mesmo Bella admitia isso, ou o que mais ele poderia saber, pra chegar a essa conclusão.

É claro, que nunca passou pela minha cabeça, dividir a minha teoria com Bella, não preciso preocupá-la com isso, mesmo porque eu não estou disposto a permitir que ele consiga o que quer. Não importa o que o estúdio diga, eu estarei com Bella sempre que ela precisar. Não importa quais conseqüências eu tenha que assumir por isso.

Ouvi o telefone tocar e rapidamente me levantei procurando pelo meu celular.

- Enfim acordou dorminhoco... – a voz de Bella, soava como a melhor das melodias ao meu ouvido.

- Bom dia meu amor! – respondi ainda bocejando.

Ela gargalhou do outro lado.

- Boa tarde Edward! Já passa das 14 horas.

- Tudo isso? - perguntei espantado. – Não pensei que tinha dormindo tanto... Gostaria de tê-la visto antes das gravações, para desejar boa sorte.

- Você parecia tão cansado... – eu já conhecia Bella muito bem, pra saber que existia uma pontada de culpa no seu comentário. – Não se preocupe com isso, você já me trouxe roda à sorte do mundo.

- Ainda assim um beijo de boa sorte não faria mal algum. – Alcancei a minha mala que estava jogada no canto do quarto. – Me conte, como está sendo as gravações?

- Ahh Edward é tudo tão lindo! – ela exclamou maravilhada, me fazendo sorrir cada vez mais. – Nunca pensei que Paris fosse tão bonita... – Apanhei a primeira muda de roupa que vi e caminhei até o banheiro. - ...é claro que eu não vi praticamente nada, mas a praça onde estamos gravando é encantadora. Gostaria que você estivesse aqui.

Assim que entrei no banheiro, encontrei a caligrafia de Bella no espelho:

"_Bom dia meu amor,_

_Não quis acordá-lo... Estava lindo dormindo tranquilamente._

_Obrigada por sempre me trazer de volta, mais uma vez._

_A cada dia te amo mais!_

_OS: Farei o possível pra estar de volta o mais rápido possível. Pense em mim... Estarei pensando em você a todo momento._

_Sra. Cullen"_

Meu coração parecia inflar cada vez mais de amor por ela. Era indescritível a sensação de realização e felicidade que eu sentia quando via que Bella se referir a ela mesma como Sra. Cullen.

- Edward, ainda está aí?

- Acabei de encontrar o seu recado, Sra. Cullen, eu também te amo cada vez mais!

Ela soltou uma risada baixinha e eu tenho certeza que estava corada.

- John me disse que hoje terminamos a minha parte... você sabe são apenas duas cenas com Jasper... Oh eu nem te contei sobre isso... Me desculpe!

- Poderá me contar mais tarde... E bom, Jasper já me colocou por dentro de algumas coisas.

- Bom... as cenas com Jasper, fizemos uma pausa para almoço agora... depois faremos algumas tomadas... John quer algo como "Ginny em diversos momentos na França" para usar ao longo do filme... Ahh Edward ele é incrível como diretor, estou tão feliz que esse projeto esteja ganhando vida...

- O seu projeto meu amor.

Ouvi quando ela sorriu.

- Eu preciso ir agora, já estão me chamando...

- Até mais tarde. E não se esqueça de brilhar, mostre a todos que você é a melhor atriz que eles já conheceram.

- Quero ser apenas, a melhor esposa que você poderia ter...

- Isso você já é.

- É tudo o que preciso... agora realmente preciso ir.

Encerrei a ligação e gastei um bom tempo tomando um banho.

Era como se toda tensão que eu sentia sobre mim, quando Bella embarcou e se multiplicou exponencialmente quando Jasper me disse ao telefone que ela estava fora de controle, tivesse se dissipado ao tê-la por perto, perto o suficiente pra _eu_ pudesse cuidar dela.

Voltei para cama. Eu não poderia sair do quarto e mesmo que pudesse não tinha nada em Paris que eu quisesse ver, não sem ela ao meu lado.

Liguei para o serviço de quarto e pouco tempo depois já estava mais do que saciado.

Decidi então, por ler um livro, procurei nas coisas de Bella, ela sempre tinha um livro consigo. Alice sabia o quanto Bella adora ler, provavelmente teria colocado um livro na sua mala. O único que eu encontrei, foi o exemplar já surrado de "Sweet Savage Love", eu me perguntava porque Bella ainda carregava esse livro pra cima e para baixo, se ela já o tinha lido tantas vezes...

Folhei algumas páginas e vi algumas passagens marcadas, prestando mais um pouco atenção, percebi que todas as passagens que Bella havia demarcado eram as suas cenas mais complicadas.

Sempre tão esforçada!

Encontrei uma pagina com pequenas anotações:

_Como passar essa emoção?_

Lia a passagem demarcada.

"Suas palavras foram a última coisa que Ginny lembrou dessa noite. Pelo resto de sua vida tentaria empurrá-las para o fundo da memória, tão para trás no recesso da mente que nunca mais voltassem a perturbá-la em seus pesadelos..."

_Medo? Vergonha?_

"Por incrível que pareça. O que mais lhe doía era a forma como lhe separaram braços e pernas e os firmaram no chão. Isso e o pensamento da obscenidade de sua posição enquanto a curravam, um por um..."

_Humilhação? Não. Ela se sente morta._

Parei por um segundo e fitei bem a página. Existia algumas marcas de lágrimas e isso me cortou o coração.

Eu sabia ao que ela estava se referindo e não era a personagem. Na pagina seguinte encontrei a confirmação dos meus pensamentos.

"O sangue pegajoso entre suas coxas misturou-se ao sêmen que secava. Gemidos animais, olhos que fitavam os seus, um riso que não era bem riso, tudo era misto de luxuria e excitação."

A passagem riscada e a caligrafia tremula de Bella...

_Por que é tudo tão igual?_

... junto a todas as manchas de lágrimas que eu podia ver na páginas, me trouxeram de volta todo o ódio que eu sentia por Jacob Black.

Mais uma passagem riscada:

"Depois que o último homem se servira dela, já não havia realmente necessidade de segurá-la..."

Antes que eu pudesse terminar de ler, a porta do quarto se abriu e eu encontrei o olhar de Bella.

Eu sorri pra ela, mas ela simplesmente caminhou até as suas malas e começou a arrumá-las.

Eu a fitei por alguns minutos, ainda em silêncio, tentando entender o que poderia ter acontecido. Era mais do que claro que ela estava chateada, chateada comigo.

Bella se levantou quando a ultima mala já estava fechada. Ela caminhou até mim e estendeu sua mão em direção ao livro.

Eu continuei parado, tentando decidir se devia apenas perguntar o que aconteceu ou esperar que ela falasse.

Entreguei o livro e ela com uma rápida olhada, viu a página que eu estava lendo. Levantou seu olhar até o meu e eu vi seus olhos vermelhos.

Ela estava chorando?

Me sentei na cama, pronto para me levantar e abraçá-la, mas antes que eu fizesse isso, ela fechou o livro com um baque e se virou para jogá-lo dentro da bolsa que trazia consigo.

- Bella?

- Volto pra LA hoje à noite... – ela falou inexpressiva. – Jasper conseguiu as passagens antes mesmo de finalizarmos as minhas filmagens... Tem uma passagem para você também, ao meu lado... – ela se virou para mim. – mas se não se importa, gostaria que conseguisse outro assento.

Ela jogou uma revista no meu colo e logo em seguida se trancou no banheiro.

Merda! Ela não estava chateada, ela estava furiosa.

Descartei a revista e fui até a porta do banheiro.

- Bells, eu posso explicar...

- Não se dê ao trabalho Edward – ela gritou do outro lado.

Bella abriu a porta e nos olhamos por alguns segundos apenas, mas o suficiente para eu perceber a extensão da fúria dela.

O recado no espelho do banheiro, já tinha sido apagado o que só confirmava tudo.

- Bella, você sabe como são esses tablóides... Eles aumentam tudo.

Ela parou subitamente e me encarou. Depois caminhou até a cama e pegou a revista.

- "Edward Cullen sai de evento com Victoria e tomam café juntos."- ela leu a manchete. – e com um bela foto de vocês dois juntos, entrando em um táxi e pelo o que posso ver, você não parece nem um pouco forçado a ter a companhia dela.

- Nós só dividimos a corrida Bella. Não houve café ou qualquer outra coisa que eles insinuam aí... – eu caminhei até ela, retirei a revista de suas mãos e abracei. Ela não me abraçou de volta, mas mesmo assim eu continuei. – Era apenas um evento, ela estava lá, eu não sabia. Quando estava indo embora, ela perguntou se podíamos dividir o táxi... Bells, se eu simplesmente nego na frente de todos aqueles paparazzi... Você sabe, eles estão sempre procurando por alguma coisa.

- Que seja Edward. Ainda sim, você podia se manter longe dela não?

Ela tentou se afastar, mas eu a abracei mais apertado.

- não é novidade pra ninguém o interesse dela em você... e além do mais...

Eu simplesmente movi minha cabeça até que meus lábios encontraram os dela.

A principio ela não se moveu, não separou seus lábios para mim, mas também não se afastou. Um segundo mais tarde, senti quando sua mão subiu por minhas costas.

- Meu amor... – falei contra o seu lábio. – você sabe que é a única mulher que me interessa.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTE E GANHE UM CAPÍTULO NOVO<strong>


	19. CAPÍTULO 13 – GIRLFRIEND

**CAPÍTULO 13 – GIRLFRIEND**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>Estávamos de volta a LA, mas não de volta a nossa rotina e, alguma coisa me dizia que eu realmente sentiria falta dela.<p>

Edward a essa altura provavelmente já estaria em nosso apartamento, já que decidimos que desembarcarmos juntos não era uma boa idéia. Sendo assim, Jasper e eu tentávamos passar pela multidão que congestionava os corredores do LARS, enquanto Edward conseguiu, provavelmente não só com o seu charme, uma saída especial, indo direto para o estacionamento.

- Jazz! – um pequeno furacão abria passagem em nossa direção.

Alice ainda estava a alguns passos de distancia quando se jogou em direção a Jasper, fazendo com que ele tivesse que se jogar na direção dela também, pra evitar que ela se espatifasse no chão. Eu tentei abafar uma risada, sem muito sucesso, e desviei o olhar.

Havíamos parado em frente a uma banca de jornal e a visão de todas aquelas revistas expostas, com Edward e Victoria lado a lado estampando as capas me enojou.

- Ah Bells... – Alice me chamou, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. Já estava a ponto de vomitar ao ter percebido que não era apenas uma revista que dava como certo o "romance" entre Edward e Victoria, mas sim todos os tablóides possíveis, em um deles pude inclusive perceber que já se falava do filme. Bufei e foquei minha atenção em Alice. – Vamos lá, você tem que me contar tudo...

Alice em abraçou e eu a abracei de volta com o meu melhor sorriso no rosto.

- Parabéns Alice! – exclamei verdadeiramente animada. – Já soube que conseguiu patrocínio para sua coleção... – Vi no momento em que os olhos dela brilharam. – Agora você vai me esquecer e eu vou voltar a andar completamente desarrumada. – fingi um bico, o que fez com que Jasper gargalhasse alto.

- Ah Bellinha, não pense que será tão fácil se livrar de mim. – Alice respondeu com as mãos na cintura. – você será a minha garota propaganda... Você e Rose... Ah! Estou tão animada! Duas grandes estrelas do cinema vestindo Alice Brandon... - Alice já estava batendo palmas e dando pulinhos, o que me fez sorrir abertamente pra ela. – parece um sonho Bells!

- Bom, acho que não terei outra escolha... – Alice parou de pular e me fuzilou com os olhos. – Mas não sei quanto à parte da estória em que você terá duas grandes estrelas... – dei de ombros e logo em seguida ajeitei a bolsa que trazia comigo.

- Não seja bobinha Bella, algumas revistas já estão te procurando sabia? Todos já sabem que Bella Swan será Ginny Brandon... E Rose está adorando responder perguntas sobre você...

- O que?

Alice não me respondeu, apenas me puxou pela mão até a banca e agarrou uma revista. Eu olhei pra capa e revirei os olhos.

- Arghh eu não quero ver isso Alice!

- Essa parte não importa... É mentira mesmo. – ela deu de ombros e começou a foliar a revista, o que fez com que o senhor que estava dentro da banca de jornais a olhasse de cara feia.

- Ahhh quero ver eles negarem agora! – uma menina que estava parada ao meu lado comentou aos gritos, fazendo com que eu me assustasse.

Eu a olhei e avistei a mesma revista que Alice tinha em mãos.

Uma outra garota que provavelmente não tinha mais do que 15 anos apareceu ao lado dela e tomou a revista da mão dela.

- Edward Cullen e Victoria juntos dentro e fora dos sets. – ela leu em alto e bom som. – Ahh ele é tão lindo! – comentou e eu revirei os olhos.

Sim, ele é muito lindo! – pensei me sentindo um pouco desconfortável.

- Bella? Bella? – Alice agarrou o meu braço e eu voltei meu olhar para ela. – Veja... – ela apontou pra revista. Eu queria apenas ir pra casa, mas Alice não permitiria isso enquanto eu não visse tudo o que ela queria. Então eu apenas olhei pra revista.

"_Edward Cullen, Victoria Ston e James Wood em grande adaptação literária."_

_Isso mesmo. Os queridinhos do momento, estarão contracenando juntos em Sweet Savage Love, que segundos nossas fontes, já está tomando vida com a pequena ajuda do diretor mais que renomado John Huston. Mas engana-se quem pensa que Victoria será a bela e destemida Virginia Brandon. O papel principal foi dado para Isabella Swan... Você, como nós, deve está se perguntando: Quem? Bom, sobre isso tudo o que nossa fonte nos disse é que Bella parece ser a queridinha de um dos solteirões mais cobiçados do momento: James. Ahh o amor não é lindo? E ainda rende alguns milhões. Mas ao que parece Bella e James não são os únicos pombinhos da produção. Edward Cullen (sim, aquele que te arranca suspiros e que nunca tem um relacionamento sério) parece está com alguns pneus arriados por __Victoria Ston... E se Bella e James nunca foram flagrados juntos, Edward e Victoria parecem não se importar muito com isso, já que foram visto essa semana tomando um taxi juntos e como nós temos memória, você pode conferir abaixo algumas imagens dos dois pombinhos há algum tempo atrás, quando Edward não se importava em esconder suas noites mais quentes. Teremos um flashback?_

Eu mal tinha terminado de ler o pseudo artigo, quando toda a minha atenção voltou novamente para as meninas ao meu lado.

- Ah fala serio! Assim é molhe, dormindo com James até eu conseguiria o papel. – uma delas comentou e eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo.

De onde essa maldita revista tinha tirado isso? Ahh como eu gostaria de botar minhas mãos nessa tal fonte.

- Acho que Bella é bem esperta, porque James não é de se jogar fora, e ainda conseguiu o papel. Mas Victoria merecia esse papel. – a outra menina comentou e eu senti o meu sangue quase ferver.

Respirei fundo e consegui ouvir Alice comentando alguma coisa animada, mas honestamente, no estado em que eu estava não conseguia entender nada do que ela dizia.

- E Edward e Victoria, finalmente juntos novamente... – a primeira menina voltou a exclamar. – Claro que mais uma vez eles não vão assumir nada, mas se Edward voltou a não se preocupar em aparecer ao lado dela, é porque devem mesmo estar juntos.

Eu sei que eram apenas crianças idolatrando os seus ídolos, mas eu senti uma vontade imensa de esganar uma delas, talvez as duas. Em vez de fazer isso, apenas arranquei a revista da mão de Alice.

- Eu não quero saber de toda essa merda! – exclamei usando todas as minhas forças para rasgar a revista ao meio.

Alice me olhou assustada e só voltou a se mover quando joguei o que restou da revista no chão e dei meia volta saindo dalí.

Ainda consegui ver no momento em que Jasper dizia algo ao senhor que vendia aqueles lixos e entregou a ele algum dinheiro, provavelmente muito mais do que valia aquele lixo que as pessoas chamam de revista e correu atrás de mim, seguido por uma Alice completamente corada, o que significava que eu tinha conseguido a proeza de deixar Alice envergonhada.

Eu poderia considerar isso um grande feito se não estive irritada demais. Ignorei a saída pro estacionamento e segui em direção a saída principal, entrando no primeiro taxi que avistei.

Eu não precisava olhar para trás pra saber que Alice e Jasper estariam parados olhando o taxi me levar embora, assim como eu sabia que precisaria pedir desculpas mais tarde, mas no momento, eu estava de volta a LA e de volta a minha maldita necessidade de estar sozinha.

No momento em que o taxi parou em frente ao prédio e eu estendi a mão para abrir a porta e seguir rumo ao meu apartamento me lembrei de Edward.

_- Meu amor, me prometa que você não vai mais..._

Tudo bem. Eu não tinha prometido. Mas sabia que ele ficaria preocupado e provavelmente viria me procurar aqui, se eu não chegasse logo em casa, de preferência antes de Jasper e Alice.

- Pode esperar só um minuto? Eu já volto... – falei para o taxista e soltei do carro.

Rapidamente segui até a recepção e sem conseguir focar muito a minha atenção no que o jovem rapaz que estava de serviço como porteiro dizia, apenhei a chave depois de mostrar os meus documentos.

Ele me explicou vagamente que estava no lugar do antigo porteiro por alguns dias e por isso ainda não conhecia os moradores.

Eu apenas agradeci e peguei as chaves voltando para o taxi.

Eu ainda hesitei um pouco quando o taxi parou em frente ao meu antigo trabalho. Eu já podia perceber a impaciência do taxista, mas ainda me dei ao luxo de permaneci ali sentada por mais alguns segundos.

Por fim, abri minha bolsa e apanhei o dinheiro necessário para pagar a corrida e o meu celular.

Edward atendeu no primeiro toque, o que provavelmente significava que Jasper e Alice já tinham chegado.

- Bella? Onde você está? – eu podia ver claramente a feição de Edward nesse momento. Especialmente porque ele acreditava veementemente que eu estaria no meu apartamento.

- Eu precisei falar com Angela... Será que você poderia vir me buscar... É que já dispensei o taxi e...

- Claro... Eu posso chegar aí em 10 minutos ou menos...

- Edward! Eu estou bem, não precisa vir dirigindo como se estivesse a ponto de me tirar da forca...

- Desculpe Bells... É que...

- Eu preciso desligar agora, você vem?

- Já estou indo...

Edward realmente cumpriu o prazo de dez minutos.

Quando nos encontramos, ele parecia que estava retornando de uma guerra, tamanho o desespero em seu olhar. Ele me olhava como quem olha a um fantasma, como se temesse que eu desaparecesse a qualquer instante e, essa era minha vontade naquele momento. Desaparecer.

Eu realmente queria controlar minhas emoções, trancá-las numa caixa no fundo de meu coração e esquecer toda a dor que sentia naquele momento. As palavras daquelas duas meninas do aeroporto eram repetidas constantemente em minha cabeça:

_"Edward Cullen e Victoria juntos dentro e fora dos sets... Ahh ele é tão lindo!... "_

Eu queria realmente acreditar que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo, que a qualquer momento eu acordaria nos braços de Edward... Em nossa casa.

_"Dormindo com James até eu conseguiria o papel"_

Isso realmente machucava. Todos, não só aquelas duas meninas, mas todos acreditavam que só assim eu, uma desconhecida e nem tão bonita atriz, poderia conseguir o papel.

Nessas horas eu me perguntava se tudo aquilo valia a pena. Se não seria muito melhor simplesmente esquecer aquela loucura toda e seguir com minha vida.

Mas, agora, mesmo se eu quisesse desistir de tudo, ainda havia uma multa astronômica a ser paga eu não podia simplesmente virar as costas para o projeto de minha vida. Alem do que, todas aquelas fofocas não acabariam, mesmo se eu saísse do projeto.

Agora Edward aparecia nas revistas com Victoria, mas, quem seria a próxima?

Eu me fazia essa e muitas outras perguntas no caminho de volta para casa, me perguntando como seria minha vida de agora em diante. Se é que ela seria minha mesmo. Porque, agora, meu nome e meu rosto estavam circulando pela internet, jornais, revistas e tudo mais...

Tentei esquecer todos esses questionamentos e me focar na lembrança da conversa que tive com Angela há poucos minutos.

Falar com Angela sempre foi algo reconfortante para mim, ela nunca foi uma daquelas pessoas que exigiam felicidade demais das pessoas. Sempre sabia o que falar e como falar. E, era incrível a capacidade dela de perceber o que as pessoas estavam sentindo... Sempre me senti muito a vontade com ela. Por isso, quando decidi não ocupar mais o apartamento, pensei imediatamente nela para ficar nele.

Angela era a única pessoa com quem me sentiria a vontade o suficiente para voltar sempre que julgasse necessário.

- Angie, já conversei com o dono do apartamento, expliquei a ele, que precisaria ficar longe por algum tempo e também disse a ele que você era minha prima e que ficaria no apartamento por algum tempo, tudo bem?

- Claro Bella! De certa forma, sinto como se fossemos algo como primas mesmo. Nos damos tão bem...

- Verdade.

Eu queria abrir um sorriso tão espontâneo e verdadeiro como o que ela me dava naquele momento, mas, simplesmente não conseguia. O máximo que pude foi esboçar um meio sorriso, que, imediatamente, despertou a preocupação de Angela.

- Bells, querida, o que houve? Você quer conversar?

Podia sentir que sua preocupação era verdadeira. Ela realmente se importava comigo, e, sentir aquela demonstração de carinho tão sincera fez com que me sentisse consolada, amparada e me permitiu libertar todas as lagrimas contidas.

Chorei no colo de Angela como uma criança pequena faz no colo de sua mãe, enquanto recebia pequenos afagos em meus cabelos, agora vermelhos para viver Ginny Brandon. Coisa que nunca recebi de minha mãe - naquele momento, eu era, realmente uma criança sendo amparada por uma mãe.

E, como uma criança, contei todas as minhas dúvidas e divagações, ouvindo suas palavras doces e carinhosas como retorno. Palavras que foram como um balsamo para meu coração.

Quando consegui razoavelmente me recompor, chamei Edward novamente para irmos para casa.

Havia um silêncio profundo entre nós. Como se uma barreira estivesse entre nós.

Todas as vezes que olhava para Edward, que segurava firmemente o volante do Volvo, ouvia as palavras daquelas meninas... De como ele e Victória seriam tão certos... Ao ponto de eu mesma acreditar que Edward e Victória seria o certo. Ricos, famosos, lindos...

-Bella, eu... Nós precisamos conversar.

- Edward...

- Bella, por favor... - sua voz tinha um tom desesperado. Havia um medo tão grande, que chegava a ser palpável - Por favor, você não pode acreditar naqueles tablóides sensacionalistas. Eles dirão qualquer coisa para vender mais algumas revistas... Se eles acharem que mostrando que eu tenho um caso com Aro vão vender mais, eles farão com que o mundo acredite que isso é verdade.

Eu sabia que suas palavras eram verdadeiras. Sabia que os paparazzi fariam qualquer coisa para conseguir uma capa. E, por maior que fosse minha vontade de gritar ao mundo que eu era a Sra. Edward Cullen, que, aquele, que eles intitulavam como "solteirão" na verdade era casado. Não podia fazer isso. Eu não tinha o direito de prejudicar a carreira dele.

Chegamos ao nosso apartamento. Eu me joguei no sofá, me sentindo completamente exaustada. Senti no momento em que Edward sentou ao meu lado.

Ele cobriu minhas mãos com as suas, tentando transmitir todos os seus sentimentos com aquele ato. Seus olhos estavam fechados naquele momento e ele respirava fundo, como se tentasse reunir forças para falar o que estava entalado em seu peito.

- Bella... - seus olhos se abriram e faíscas de diversas emoções passavam por eles - eu realmente entendo como você se sente, ou você acha que eu não sinto nada ao ver, cada vez que ligo meu computador, notas e mais notas na internet sobre minha mulher, dizendo que ela tem um caso com seu parceiro de cena. Acha que não dói?

A confissão do sentimento de Edward, me atingiu dolorosamente.

Eu estava, mais uma vez, sendo tremendamente egoísta. Nem por um segundo, eu pensei em como ele poderia estar se sentindo com relação a isso... Porque eu sabia que nada do que todos esses tablóides estavam falando sobre mim era verdade. Não existia nem uma remota possibilidade de ser verdade. Mas ainda assim, magoava Edward, como me magoava todos os comentários sobre ele e Victoria.

-... Sinto meu sangue ferver cada vez que leio uma nota como essa, ou quando ouço alguém comentando sobre você e James... Juro que quase quebrei a cara de um jornalista que veio me perguntar se eu sabia algo sobre você e James. Eu queria gritar com ele que era da minha mulher que ele estava falando, queria anunciar em rede nacional, se possível... -ele fechou os olhos de novo e voltou a respirar fundo. - - Bella... Eu te amo... - ele puxou uma corrente do pescoço onde estava sua aliança - e isso... - a segurou -nunca vai se separar de mim, Bella.

Eu desviei o meu olhar envergonhada, e acaricie levemente a minha aliança que ainda estava em meu dedo. De onde eu nunca gostaria de ter que tirá-la.

-...do mesmo jeito que eu sei que a sua, estará para sempre com você. Não importa o que aconteça, elas estarão sempre conosco, para simbolizar o nosso amor. Não importa o que todas essas revistas digam... Eu confio em você e sei que nada disso é verdade. Por favor, apenas confie em mim também.

Eu procurei me refazer o mais rápido possível. Não precisa despertar ainda mais a preocupação de Edward.

Eu o abracei o mais forte que pude. Ficamos longos minutos apenas abraçados um a outro e cada segundo que se passava eu tinha ainda mais certeza que jamais conseguiria viver sem Edward.

- Me desculpe... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Eu também te amo demais.

Eu interrompi nosso abraço e o olhei atentamente. Depois pra aliança de Edward e para a minha.

- Eu não quero ter que tirá-la. – falei baixinho.

Edward sorriu.

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso... – ele garantiu.

Minhas mãos, que ainda estavam unidas as deles foram puxadas, de modo que fui envolvida novamente em um abraço protetor e amoroso. Eu instintivamente acomodei meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto seus braços rodeavam minha cintura. Edward escondia seu rosto em meus cabelos, depositando beijos no topo de minha cabeça, descendo até chegar em minha orelha, onde um "eu te amo" foi sussurrado.

Um arrepio de desejo passou por meu corpo. Subi minhas mãos por seu peito, diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre nossos corpos e mordisquei sua orelha, sussurrando um "eu também te amo" como resposta.

Comecei a depositar beijos por seu pescoço, alisando seu peito, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos, até então comportadas, começavam a fazer caminhos erráticos por meu corpo. Me pressionado contra seus quadris, fazendo com que sentisse sua excitação debaixo das roupas, mostrando que ele estava do mesmo modo que eu.

Depois de um longo beijo, Edward se afastou um pouco de meu corpo, apenas o suficiente para me pegar no colo. Ele me carregou pela casa como quem leva um cristal valioso e me depositou delicadamente na cama.

Onde nossas roupas foram retiradas entre beijos e caricias...

Senti os lábios de Edward percorrendo meu corpo, fazendo com que me sentisse a mais poderosa entre as mulheres. Meus lábios também percorreram seu corpo, o que pareceu o excitar ainda mais, pois seus gemidos e grunhidos se tornaram cada vez mais altos.

Quando nossos corpos finalmente se uniram, foi como se fogos de artifício explodissem em mim. Haviam tantos sentimentos ali: amor, desejo, paixão, excitação, confiança, fogo, amizade, tesão.

Senti-lo dentro de mim, a principio lenta e delicadamente, e em seguida, duro e necessitadamente, foi como reafirmar todos os nossos votos de amor eterno.

Enquanto os movimentos de vai e vem de Edward se tornavam mais urgentes, seguidos dos meus gemidos cada vez mais altos, meu coração só inflava.

Nenhum outro pensamento, que não fossem o quanto nós dois erramos perfeitos um para o outro, no quanto era mais que certo que continuássemos sempre juntos, passava pela minha cabeça.

E, tudo aquilo ia muito alem de qualquer experiência que tivemos antes. Foi a primeira vez que os fantasmas não me atormentaram.

A primeira vez que me senti liberta de meu passado, porque, eu sabia que, independente do que viesse, eu teria Edward ao meu lado para sempre.

...

Eu procurei aproveitar ao máximo todos os poucos dias que eu teria de folga, antes que as gravações de verdade, começassem. Eu não sai de casa para absolutamente nada. Na verdade, eu não sai da nossa cama, para quase nada, e é claro que o fato de Edward estar comigo, só diminuiu ainda mais a minha vontade de nunca mais sairmos do quarto.

Falei com Alice no dia seguinte ao meu retorno a LA. Ela preferiu fingir que nada havia acontecido, o que me deixou muito feliz.

Aproveitei o momento em que Edward estava no banho, para pedir a Alice que ela providenciasse para que a decoração da nossa casa estivesse pronta assim que as gravações no Texas terminassem.

- Isso quer dizer que eu tenho carta branca? – ela perguntou animada.

- Isso mesmo. Mas por favor, Lice, faça algo que seja a nossa cara.

Alice soltou um muxoxo e eu respirei fundo antes de continuar.

- Gaste o quanto achar necessário...

Alice já estava gritando do outro lado da linha telefônica antes mesmo de eu terminar a frase.

- Você não vai se arrepender Bells. A sua casa será a mais magnífica de LA. Eu garanto.

...

Mais uma vez, me despedi de Edward em nosso apartamento, afinal, não poderíamos nos despedir no aeroporto, como era nossa vontade.

O _iphone_ que Edward me deu quando fui a Paris estava em minha bolsa agora, e, como da primeira vez, seria companhia constante.

Ao chegarmos ao aeroporto, Jasper e eu, tudo estava estranhamente tranqüilo.

Jazz, que mais uma vez iria comigo, colocou nossas malas em um carrinho para começarmos a entrar no grande salão de embarque. Fiquei um pouco afastada, sentada em um banco quando tudo aconteceu, muito mais rápido do que poderia processar.

Fotógrafos surgiram do nada e me cercaram no meio do aeroporto. Milhares de perguntas eram feitas ao mesmo tempo, e toda aquela confusão me deixava claustrofóbica. Foi, quando dois braços cercaram meu corpo, tentando abrir passagem naquele mar de gente.

"Pelo amor de deus, vocês não não podem nos dar um tempo?" - James bradou fortemente, abrindo passagem rumo a área vip de embarque.

Flashes e mais flashes explodiam sobre mim enquanto ele me conduzia em meio aquela multidão.

Jasper apareceu correndo. Ele sabia da verdadeira fobia que eu tinha a multidões e estava realmente preocupado comigo.

Quando adentramos a aérea vip. Eu parei por um segundo com minhas mãos completamente trêmulas e com alguma dificuldade para respirar.

- Okay Bells. - Jazz falou me abraçando. - Consegue se acalmar agora?

Antes que eu conseguisse responder qualquer coisa, ele estava me oferecendo uma garrafa de água e me conduzindo até um sofá. Depois de alguns goles, eu estava começando a me acalmar, quando a realidade se abateu sobre mim. Eu havia atravessado o aeroporto com todos aqueles fotógrafos no meu pé e com James praticamente me abraçando.

Isso estava ficando cada vez pior. Cada vez mais fora de controle.

Eu não precisaria esperar pelas revistas para saber o que as manchetes diriam. Ainda assim quando minhas mãos pararam de tremer, peguei o _iphone_ de dentro da bolsa e acessei a rede _wifi_ do aeroporto. _Pop ups_ pulavam assim que abri o _Internet Explorer_.

"**Isabella Swan e James Wood viajando juntos"**

Diversas fotos nossas apareciam e em algumas, ele aparentemente me abraçava.

- Merda – xinguei baixinho e fechei todos aqueles _pop ups._

Comecei a me sentir enjoada na mesma hora. Enojada com tudo, com todas aquelas fotos, com toda aquela atenção que agora estava voltada para mim.

Edward! – foi à primeira coisa que veio a minha mente. O que Edward pensaria quando visse essas malditas fotos?

Estava discando o numero de Edward quando ouvi a ultima chamada de nosso vôo. Fui obrigada a segui rumo ao avião entre James e Jasper. Essa, definitivamente seria uma viagem longa.

Eu já estava a ponto desligar o aparelho quando o_ iphone_ na minha mão vibrou, me assustando.

Eu já sabia quem era. Edward era o único que tinha esse numero.

- Meu amor, você está bem? – ele perguntou urgentemente com a voz carregada de preocupação, diferentemente do que eu esperava ouvir dele.

- Eu... Eu...

- Senhora, por favor, você não pode usar o celular aqui. – a aeromoça me disse.

- Edward... – falei baixinho já que James estava, só Deus sabe como, sentado em uma poltrona bem próxima da minha. – me desculpe, eu... Eu... Eu realmente não... Eu nem sei o que dizer... Só que ele apareceu do nada e...

- Tudo bem Bells. A única coisa que me importar é saber se você está bem e...

- Senhora, por favor, o celular...

- Eu vou ficar bem. Obrigada por me compreender sempre.

Definitivamente, seria uma viagem muito longa.

...

As filmagens correram de uma forma absurdamente lenta.

A cada novo dia, eu me sentia cada vez mais exausta e mais convencida de que não deveria ter aceito esse papel. Por mais que fosse o meu projeto dos sonhos, estava cada vez mais, exigindo demais do meu psicológico...

Eu não conseguia relaxar ao sentir lábios que não fossem os de Edward sob os meus. Por mais que repetisse que aquilo tudo era ficção, havia algo em James que me apavorava, como no teste.

Todas as vezes que tínhamos que manter um contato mais intimo em cena, ele tentava se aproveitar e eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada. Todas as minhas tentativas de fuga eram encaradas como parte da personagem. Queria que Edward fosse meu Steve e meu Tom. Na verdade, não queria nenhum toque que não fosse o dele em mim.

Eu não conseguia confiar 100% em James, quando estávamos em cena. Mas fora do Set, era como se ele fosse outra pessoa, engraçado e gentil. Ele estava sempre fazendo todos rirem e nunca tentou absolutamente nada demais quando não estávamos interpretando.

Eu não saberia dizer se ele apenas interpretava o seu papel muito bem e tudo não passava de mais uma loucura minha, ou se ele, de fato, se aproveitava do roteiro para ter aquilo que ele sabia que não teria de outra forma.

Toda noite falava com Edward ao telefone, mesmo longe, sentia sua presença comigo ao ouvir sua voz e, desta vez, ele não conseguiu fugir para me visitar. Haviam uma série de eventos e entrevistas marcadas para ele em LA. E, a maioria, para não dizer todas, ele aparecia junto a Victória, sempre pendurada a tira-colo.

Eu fiz o que Edward me pediu. Confiei cegamente nele. Mas era absurdamente difícil não sentir ciúmes, quando sabia que Victoria estaria se aproveitando o máximo que pudesse de tudo isso.

...

Nosso reencontro, depois de quase um mês foi quente e apaixonado, se dependesse de mim, ficaríamos agarrados na cama para sempre...

Agora que estávamos em nossa casa, lindamente decorada por Alice, tínhamos um pouco mais de privacidade e tranqüilidade. Nada de paparazzi na porta do prédio, principalmente porque os seguranças do condomínio fechado onde morávamos agora eram muito _eficientes_.

Quase uma semana depois de meu retorno, Aro marcou uma exposição dos figurinos, e, como forma de promoção, a banda de Jasper estava tocando. Obviamente, eu e Edward não poderíamos ser vistos entrando ou saindo juntos de lá. O que me deixava cada vez mais constrangida, era como se eu fosse amante de meu próprio marido.

Edward saiu na frente, no volvo, enquanto eu peguei um taxi. Havia um espaço de mais ou menos meia hora entre nós. Tempo suficiente para os paparazzi não considerarem que chegamos juntos.

Depois que Edward saiu, comecei a me arrumar, lhe disse que seria uma surpresa meu visual da noite. Coloquei um vestido coberto de paetês com um decote generoso no busto, uma sandália de salto e deixei meus cabelos soltos formando cachos grossos que me davam um ar selvagem e sexy.

Queria que Edward sentisse orgulho de ser fotografado ao meu lado e que perdesse o fôlego ao me ver.

Precisei, mais uma vez enfrentar o exercito de paparazzi, mas dessa vez alguns seguranças vieram me ajudar a passar por eles. Tentei caminhar confiante entre eles, ignorando todas as suas perguntas absurdas, focada apenas na minha entrada triunfal, mas uma pergunta em especial acabou com toda minha auto-estima e sanidade,

Um dos paparazzi que estavam na entrada perguntou em meio aos outros:

"E então Bella, Edward e Victória já assumiram que estão namorando, quando você e James assumem também?"

Eu não consegui formular uma resposta coerente, e antes mesmo que eu percebesse perguntei: "como assim?"

Ele e outros prontamente começaram a contar como Victória chegou radiante, e declarou que Edward a pediu oficialmente em namoro.

Eu senti o chão sumir debaixo dos meus pés. Minha vontade era de simplesmente dar meia volta e fugir dali, mas não podia. Esse era mais um dos eventos promocionais dos quais não poderia fugir.

Murmurei um "sem comentários" e adentrei no salão. Várias pessoas me cumprimentavam, mas eu não conseguia gravar seus rostos, meus olhos corriam todo o espaço querendo encontrá-lo, ou encontrá-los e, numa mesa do canto estavam os dois: Edward com uma cara de poucos amigos e Victória pendurada em seu braço.

Nessa hora, passava um garçom, e eu peguei uma bebida qualquer de sua bandeja e simplesmente virei, o que me gerou um ardor na garganta, reconfortante por alguns instantes. Acomodei-me num canto isolado, rezando para a noite acabar logo e bebendo cada vez mais... Até que em um dado momento, vi que Victória me fitava, o que foi suficiente para levantar meu copo em um brinde mudo e me fazer levantar de minha cadeira, rumo ao palco, mas antes de chegar ao palco, fiz questão de passar pela mesa de Edward e Victoria, onde Emmett, Rose e Alice também estavam.

- Fiu fiu... - Emmett falou assim que estava a sua frente, arrancando algumas gargalhadas de todos.

Por um momento vi no olhar de Edward tudo o que eu queria ver desde o inicio: admiração, orgulho e desejo. Sorri pra ele.

Ergui meu copo em direção a ele e Victoria.

- Um brinde ao novo casal! - disse com o meu melhor tom sarcástico e voltei a andar em direção ao palco.

...

Não foi difícil convencer Jasper de me deixar cantar uma música. Na verdade, ele até parecia feliz com a minha idéia, talvez por que ele ainda não soubesse qual musica eu cantaria.

Jasper me ajudou a subir ao palco, e imediatamente uma salva de palmas foi ouvida.

Com o microfone na mãos comecei a falar:

- Bem, acho que todos aqui presentes já me conhecem, para os que não sabem, sou Bella Swan... E hoje, com ajudinha da banda do meu querido irmão, vou cantar uma musica muito especial para um cara muito especial... – Sorri para Jazz que estava ao meu lado e sussurrei em seu ouvido o nome da musica, ele me olhou incrédulo fazendo com que meu sorriso só aumentasse. - mas, parece que ele resolveu arrumar mais uma namoradinha, então...

**Musica pro post – girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

**.com/watch?v=eHbf3_ZTUus&feature=related**

- Bem, vamos lá - e os primeiros acordes da música começaram a tocar.

_Hey, Hey, você, você_

_Eu não gosto da sua namorada_

_Sem chance, sem chance_

_Você precisa de uma nova_

_Hey, Hey, você, você_

_Eu poderia ser sua namorada_

Enquanto cantava, fiz questão de manter meus olhos fixos naquela mesa em especial. Edward tinha um olhar interrogativo e Victória parecia em chamas.

_Hey, Hey, você, você_

_Eu sei que você gosta de mim_

_Sem chance, sem chance_

_Eu sei que não é segredo_

_Hey, Hey, você, você_

_Eu quero ser a sua namorada_

Emmett ria descontroladamente e por mais que Alice e Rose estivessem surpresas, elas pareciam satisfeitas com o meu pequeno showzinho. Sim. Eu estava mesmo dando um show, e não podia estar me importando menos.

_Você é tão legal, quero que você seja meu, você é tão gostoso_

_Eu penso em você o tempo todo, você é viciante_

_Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer para você se sentir bem?_

_Não finja, acho que você sabe que eu sou muito preciosa_

_E como, sim  
>Eu sou a maldita princesa<br>Eu sinto que você gosta de mim também  
>E você sabe que eu estou certa<em>

Esse era o tipo de coisa que tinha certeza que me arrependeria no dia seguinte, mas a ultima coisa com que queria me preocupar era com o amanhã por isso comecei a dançar conforme o ritmo da musica. O que fez com que recebesse olhares cada vez mais cobiçosos, que nada me interessavam. A única coisa que me interessava era a reação de Edward aquilo tudo. E ele parecia boquiaberto.

_Ela é, tipo, tão 'qualquer coisa'_

_Você pode conseguir algo melhor_

_Eu acho que nós devíamos ficar juntos agora_

_É o que todos estão comentando_

Mais uma vez fiz questão de fixar meus olhos nos de Victoria e eu podia ver algumas lagrimas de ultraje em seu olhar, o que só me motivou a continuar.

_Eu posso ver o jeito, ver o jeito que você olha para mim._

_E mesmo quando você desvia o olhar_

_Sei que está pensando em mim_

_Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo, de novo e de novo_

_Então venha aqui e me diga o que eu quero ouvir_

_Que eu, sim, farei a sua namorada desaparecer_

_Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais_

Eu rebolei o máximo que pude, e o olhar de Edward me mostrou que eu estava fazendo tudo muito bem. As aulas de dança pareciam ter me feito muito bem, ou talvez fosse ou álcool, não sei. Mas todos os olhares masculinos, nesse momento estavam concentrados em mim.

A música estava se encaminhando para o _gran finale_ e eu não pude deixar de sorrir sarcasticamente para Victoria.

_Em um segundo você estará em minhas mãos_

_Porque eu posso, porque eu posso fazer isso muito melhor_

_Não há outra, então quando você vai entender?_

_Ela é tão estúpida, que diabos você estava pensando?_

Antes de começar a repetir o refrão, eu pude ver que Victoria finalmente tinha se dado por vencida, mas não gostei nenhum pouco de ver que ela escolheu o ombro de Edward para chorar. Então, eu me remexi ainda mais, e Edward quase saltou de sua cadeira, no momento em que eu era ovacionada pela platéia masculina, fazendo com que Victoria tivesse que secar suas lagrimas sozinhas.

Assim que a musica acabou, agradeci ao publico, desci do palco me dirigindo a saída do lugar. Edward prontamente se levantou e segurou em meu braço.

- O que foi aquilo Bella? Por que tudo aquilo?

- Edward - abri um lindo sorriso irônico – então você tem uma namorada?

Ele me olhou sem saber o que dizer, o que me fez gargalhar sem humor algum.

- Na verd... na verdade eu sou... eu sou casado.

- Ow casado? – falei puxando a sua corrente e expondo a sua aliança. – isso soa ainda pior não?

- Bella...

- Volte pra cuidar de sua namoradinha - me soltei de seu aperto – mas lembre-se que sua esposa pode ser muito melhor.

Eu sabia que toda a culpa era de Victoria e me sentia satisfeita por tê-la feito se sentir mal e humilhada em frente a todas aquelas pessoas, mas, eu também não conseguia deixar de pensar: Por que diabos, Edward permitiu que isso chegasse a esse ponto?


	20. Capítulo 14  Ciúmes

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim… respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14 – CIÚMES<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>Acho que nunca senti tanta raiva em toda a minha vida. Como Victoria ousava dizer que ocupava o posto oficial de namorada de Edward, quando eu era a sua esposa?<p>

Minha vontade era gritar para todo mundo que eu era a Sra. Cullen e se possível arrancar o pescoço daquela vadia fora.

Eu estava mais do que consciente de que todas as pessoas estavam me observando, mas naquele momento eu não conseguia me importar com todas aquelas olhares que me seguiam. Eu apenas precisava ir embora. O mais rápido possível.

Eu sabia que tinha agido precipitadamente e que provavelmente teria jogado minha reputação no lixo, afinal todos acreditavam que Victoria e Edward estavam juntos e eu apareci flertando publicamente com ele. Isso, unido aos boates que ligavam meu nome ao de James, não significaria nada menos do que todos me chamando de no mínimo: oferecida.

Mas o que mais me enfurecia naquele momento, era tentar entender porque motivo Edward não desmentiu toda aquela baboseira. E por mais que confiasse nele, não conseguia deixar de pensar porque ele aceitou tão passivamente ser conhecido publicamente como namorado dela?

Estava tentando pegar um taxi, mas com o estardalhaço daquele evento nenhum misero taxista conseguia chegar perto.

- Idiotas... – resmunguei tentando ignorar os paparazzi que me cercavam. - esquecem que tem gente que precisa de taxi para ir embora.

Estava quase andando em círculos quando senti uma mão em meu ombro.

- Hey Bella, já vai?

Com toda a confusão que se apossou da minha mente, não tinha dado muita importância a James, durante o tempo em que estive no evento. Exceto por uma vez ou outra, quando cogitei a idéia de me sentar ao seu lado e pagar para ver qual seria a reação de Edward. Idéia que eu logo descartei, porque não queria me portar como Victoria, claro que isso foi antes de todas as doses de álcool que eu ingeri e, depois de ver Victoria se recostar em Edward, enquanto eu cantava pra ele, fez com que eu me arrependesse.

- Bem, tentando... não consigo um taxi para sair daqui. – respondi, forçando um sorriso e percebendo o murmurinho que se formava ao nosso redor.

_Parasitas!_

- Então, eu te levo... já estou saindo mesmo. – James ofereceu gentilmente, apontando para o outro lado da rua, onde seu carro estava estacionado.

Primeiro hesitei...

"O que todos aqueles jornalistas diriam ao me ver saindo de uma festa no carro de James?"

Mas que diferença poderia fazer, já que todos estariam falando de mim no dia seguinte, aceitando a carona ou não.

Quer saber, _who cares_?

Se Edward pode ter sua namoradinha falsa, eu também posso ter o meu!

- Obrigada James! - enlacei seu braço e o segui até o carro com os flashes explodindo em meu rosto.

Obviamente não fui para casa.

Primeiramente porque James, assim como qualquer outra pessoa, não poderia saber onde eu moro atualmente. Mas o principal motivo sem duvida seria o fato de que não conseguiria encarar Edward aquela noite. Não depois deles "assumirem publicamente uma relação"

Voltei ao meu antigo apartamento, e pedi a Angela para passar uma noite ali. Como sempre muito atenciosa ela não me fez perguntas, mas deixou claro que eu poderia contar com ela. Eu agradeci e fiz questão, mesmo com os protestos de Angela, de me acomodar no sofá da sala.

Amanhã eu encararia o problema de frente!

**Edward Cullen**

Eu definitivamente não sabia se ficava com raiva da atitude de Bella ou da minha própria. É claro que eu estava consciente de que ela ficaria, no mínimo, furiosa ao saber o que Victoria havia dito aos paparazzi assim que chegamos a esse evento, mas eu esperava que Bella aos menos, me desse à opção de tentar me explicar antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Mas no momento em que ela se dirigiu a nossa mesa, depois de ter passado a noite toda em uma mesa isolada, bebendo um drink após o outro, eu soube que provavelmente teríamos problemas.

Queria me dirigir a ela assim que a vi entrando no salão. Ela parecia uma deusa com um vestido coberto de paetês e os cabelos soltos. Foi impossível evitar olhares famintos em direção a ela e, eu tive que assistir calado, enquanto via galã após galã tentar ter alguma coisa com minha mulher. Ainda tentei levantar algumas vezes, mas, com Victória querendo bancar a namoradinha apaixonada, estava difícil de me soltar sem chamar atenção.

O que mais me preocupava era a quantidade de drinks que ela tomava. Um após o outro. Provavelmente sem se quer perguntar o que bebia. Eu podia ver o quanto ela parecia triste, apesar de Bella estar disfarçando muito bem, ocasionalmente distribuindo sorrisos falsos aos seus admiradores e eu sabia que ela tirava forças para isso, dos drinks que tomava.

E o que mais me irritava é que eu sabia que toda aquela produção era para mim, o que me deixava extremamente orgulhoso, mas irritado também, afinal, haviam muitos homens babando por ela, e eu não podia lhe dar o menor elogio.

E quando ela se dirigiu ao palco depois de um irônico brinde a minha e Victoria, eu soube que ela se sentia só e traída, apesar de aparentar: forte e decidida. Eu quis abraçá-la e dizer que era apenas ela que me importava, mas mais uma vez eu não pude sequer me mexer.

E quando ela começou a cantar... Deus! Tive que juntar todas as minhas forças para não arrancá-la do palco e a levar correndo para nossa cama.

Bella estava descaradamente me provocando!

E, eu não sabia se ficava orgulhoso ou preocupado. Victoria parecia bufar ao meu lado e Emmett gargalhava enquanto eu dividia o meu olhar ente os quadris de Bella - que pareciam ter ganhado vida - e os olhares nada sutis que todos os homens do local fixaram nela.

Ela parecia uma ninfa no palco, provocando, atiçando, e me deixando completamente louco por ela. Quando eu a vi descer do palco, não pude me controlar mais; a segui até um canto mais afastado para falar com ela, e se possível, fugir para casa...

- O que foi aquilo Bella? Por que tudo aquilo?

- Edward - ela tinha um lindo sorriso irônico – então você tem uma namorada?

Fiquei atordoado com suas palavras... O que ela queria que eu fizesse? Que gritasse aos quatro ventos que estávamos casados? Eu queria! Ah como queria fazer isso, mas o maldito contrato me impedia.

- Na verd... na verdade eu sou... eu sou casado.

Oh merda! Eu estava mesmo gaguejando?

- Ow casado? – ela colocou a mão dentro de minha camisa, expondo minha aliança– isso soa ainda pior, não?

- Bella...

- Volte pra cuidar de sua namoradinha - ela se soltou de meu aperto – mas lembre-se que sua esposa pode ser muito melhor. - e foi embora a passos firmes, me deixando perplexo para trás.

Voltei à mesa apenas para avisar a Emmett e Rose que estava indo, afinal, Bella estava furiosa... Furiosa, e extremamente atraente! O que me dava idéias... nada puras por sinal.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_- Por favor... – ela gemeu._

_- Sem beijos, sem toques... – rocei meu nariz no seu pescoço. – e sem nada dentro de você, enquanto não disser quem é a única mulher que me merece em todo o mundo._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu falo o que você quiser... – ela arqueou o corpo em minha direção, em rendição._

_- Eu quero o seu pau duro dentro de mim agora. _

_- Eu gosto de você assim! Definitivamente te transformar em uma depravada, será a minha missão._

_..._

_- Toque... Se toque pra mim... – Apertei mais forte o violão na tentativa de controlar meu impulso de pular sob Bella. A ver se tocando foi à visão mais erótica de minha vida. Eu não conseguia mais manter a afinação com a visão de Bella ali, na minha_ _frente. Quando uma de suas mãos foi para um de seus seios e ela gemeu, joguei o violão de lado de qualquer jeito e deixei meus instintos me guiarem. _

_Lambi os dedos que tocaram sua intimidade, sentindo seus sucos em meus lábios e tocando-a eu mesmo com meus dedos - Você gosta assim? – Perguntei, inserindo dois dedos de uma única vez, recebendo seus gemidos como resposta - Acho que isso é um sim. – eu sugava seus seios como um homem no deserto bebe água e investindo cada vez mais dentro dela._

_Quanto senti que ela estava próxima do clímax, retirei meus dedos, fazendo-a gemer de frustração – Ainda não – Levei meus dedos até sua boca e ela os lambeu, arrancando gemidos meus. Arranquei minha boxer de qualquer jeito e abri suas pernas - Você jogou todo o meu controle fora Isabella. - Você é deliciosa!_

_- Por favor, Edward... eu preciso... eu quero..._

_Entrei nela de uma única vez, arrancando altos gemidos de nós dois. Ohh como isso era bom! Ela agarrou meus cabelos com força enquanto eu agarrava suas coxas._

_- Merda Bella, eu não quero assustá-la, mas você me tira toda a sanidade. – Eu queria manter a delicadeza, mas as provocações de Bella me deixavam louco, e, conforme me deixava levar, ela se mostrava mais receptiva a mim, mesmo que sem perceber - Você ainda não sabe, mas é assim que você gosta. _

_Comecei a me mover cada vez mais rápido e forte, acelerando nosso clímax._

_- Meu nome, diga o meu nome... Diga o meu nome, meu amor... quem está aqui com você? Quem está fazendo exatamente o que você gosta?_

_- Edward... Edward... __Edward... humm Edward_

_- Sim, eu. __Apenas eu, meu amor._

_- Você, apenas você. Ohh Edward!_

_Suas pernas circularam minha cintura, me permitindo ir mais fundo e mais forte até que um orgasmo violento tomou conta de nossos corpos._

_- Oww isso foi... – ela começou a falar_

_- Amor!_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Lembrei claramente das ultimas noites que estivemos juntos antes da viagem a Paris... Da noite em que Bella começou a me mostrar, mesmo que inconscientemente, o que a agradava.

Toda aquela raiva me fazia pensar em como seria estar com ela agora, raivosa... E, como dizem, sexo de reconciliação é o melhor de todos... forte, quente e explosivo... assim como Bella!

- Ahh Eddie, você não está indo embora, né? - Victoria se jogou em cima de mim, me libertando das minhas lembranças.

Eu tentei me desviar do seu abraço, mas ela se apertou ainda mais a mim e roçou seu corpo no meu.

- Oww estamos animados hoje! - ela cantarolou se esfregando um pouco mais em mim.

_Não, por você!_ - respondi mentalmente.

- Já chega Victoria! - disse, finalmente conseguindo tirar seus braços de mim.- Já não chega toda essa palhaçada de dizer que estamos namorando, o que mais você quer, hein?

- Ahh meu amor... – ela começou a falar e eu senti meu estomago revirar. – não fique tão bravo... você sabe como essas coisas funcionam, não? Publicidade, Edward! E já que estamos em meio a um projeto...

- Você, definitivamente não me conhece! Do contrario saberia que não uso minha vida pessoal para me promover, muito menos inventando uma mentira. – fiz uma pausa e a olhei bem nos olhei. – Bote na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas Victoria. Eu não sou seu namorado!

- Mas Edward...

- Eu vou dizer apenas uma vez - meu tom era sério e meus olhos gélidos - Ou você desfaz essa estória, ou eu mesmo faço... e posso garantir que minha versão dos fatos não faria bem nenhum a sua carreira.

Sai a passos firmes daquele lugar, com mais raiva ainda de Victória.

Como alguém consegue ser tão nojenta assim?

Do lado de fora, os paparazzi permaneciam frenéticos, esperando algum furo. Flashes explodiram em meu rosto e me vi rodeado de perguntas, enquanto o vallet trazia meu carro.

"Cadê Victoria? vocês não vão sair juntos?"

"E então, quando será o casamento?"

"Vocês formam um casal espetacular!"

Mas, uma pergunta em especial chamou minha atenção.

"Bella e James saíram juntos... você e Victoria pretendem se encontrar com eles?"

Eu senti todo o meu sangue congelar. Uma raiva descomunal se apossou de todo o meu corpo e eu tenho certeza que se encontrasse com James agora, seria bem capaz de quebrar a cara dele.

O vallet finalmente chegou com o meu carro e eu precisei de muito autocontrole para conseguir entrar no carro e dirigir disparado para casa.

Bella teria muito que me explicar!

Entrei em casa batendo as portas e o som de minha voz ecoava por todos os cômodos. Era obvio que ela não estava ali, mas o que ecoava em minha mente era:

_Onde ela estaria àquela hora?_

_Com quem?_

_Fazendo o que?_

Só de pensar no que ela poderia estar fazendo, sentia meu sangue ferver.

Antes que pudesse perceber, alguns vasos já estavam nos cantos das paredes da sala. Toda a grande sala decorada por Alice, agora tinha se tornado uma grande confusão.

Comecei a pensar em todos os locais onde ela poderia ir...

Primeiro fui ao meu antigo apartamento, que estava vazio.

Passei na casa de meus pais, e ela também não estava lá; assim como não estava com Emmett e Rosalie, muito menos com Jasper e Alice.

Não havia mais onde procurar!

Estava de volta a nossa casa, quase quatro horas da manhã e nada dela.

Liguei para Angela inúmeras vezes, afinal, ela e Bella sempre foram amigas, mas, ninguém atendeu.

Eu não conseguia dormir!

A sala a essa altura já estava praticamente destruída. Almofadas atiradas pelos cantos, vasos quebrados, flores espalhadas... A única coisa inteira era meu piano de calda, onde eu estava agora, às sete e meia, esperando por ela.

**Bella Cullen**

Edward ligou inúmeras vezes para a casa de Angela e eu podia imaginar a sua preocupação e possivelmente fúria, se ele já tivesse sido informado da minha saída com James do evento.

Eu só podia esperar que ele estivesse tão mordido quanto eu!

Eu ainda não queria falar com ele, então pedi a Angela que ignorasse as ligações e passei toda a noite em claro, pensando no que eu tinha feito.

O ódio misturado ao ciúme, ainda pulsavam em meu sangue e tudo o que queria era que Edward me desse uma explicação razoável para não ter desmentido o que Victoria disse, mas eu sabia que ele não teria essa desculpa. O que me enfurecia cada vez mais.

Obviamente não consegui dormir.

...

Minha cabeça latejava terrivelmente e minha garganta estava absurdamente seca, quando desci do taxi em frente a nossa casa, ainda assim levei a garrafa de vodca que praticamente obriguei a Angela a me dar a minha boca, mais uma vez. Eu pude ver o volvo de Edward estacionado de qualquer jeito, o que significava que ele estava em casa e provavelmente tão furioso quanto eu.

Eu não tinha mais a aparência glamorosa que havia planejado. Os enormes saltos estavam em minhas mãos e minha maquiagem estava borrada pelas lagrimas da noite.

Caminhei com passos vacilantes pela escada que me levaria até a porta. Sabia que essa seria a nossa primeira briga de verdade e dependendo do que disséssemos, talvez fosse também a ultima.

Ergui minha cabeça e entrei em casa.

Meus olhos percorreram a sala, que estava destruída, parecia que um furação havia passado por ali .

O furacão tinha nome e sobrenome: Edward Cullen!

Ele estava sentado, no fundo da sala, no banco do piano, com uma garrafa de whisky quase vazia ao seu lado.

Não pude deixar de dar um sorriso irônico. Então ele lembrou da esposa? Oh, que lindo!

Os saltos e a garrafa de vodka caíram de minha mão, anunciando a minha chegada. Edward ergueu sua cabeça e me olhou atentamente.

- Bom dia Edward, como foi a noite? A namoradinha não ficou chateada por você voltar cedo para casa?

- E James? Porque não o chamou para tomar café conosco?

Seu comentário obviamente me atingiu. Edward realmente acreditava que eu havia passado a noite com James? Mas, rapidamente refiz minha feição e o encarei.

- Ah não... não iria impor a presença do meu suposto namorado ao meu marido... não tenho estomago para isso.

Edward respirava forte... mesmo de longe podia ouvir o som de sua respiração. Ele se pôs de pé e se voltou em minha direção, com um olhar que chegou a me assustar, recuei um passo, fazendo com que minhas costas batessem na porta.

- MAS PASSAR A NOITE COM ELE, NÃO FOI PROBLEMA, FOI? -ele gritou vindo em minha direção. Instintivamente dei alguns passos para o lado, me afastando dele.

- E VICTORIA? GOSTOU DA CASA? DA CAMA? - Edward parou na metade do caminho e me dirigiu um olhar incrédulo. - OH MEU DEUS! TALVEZ VOCÊS NEM TENHAM TIDO TEMPO DE CHEGAR AO QUARTO... AO JULGAR PELO ESTADO DA SALA!

Edward socou uma das paredes e seu pé chutou um dos vasos jogados pelo chão.

-ACHA MESMO QUE EU TRARIA OUTRA MULHER AQUI? E NA NOSSA CAMA? VOCÊ SÓ PODE TER ENLOUQUECIDO!

- ORA, PORQUE NÃO? ELA NÃO É SUA NAMORADA OFICIAL?... NADA MAIS NORMAL DO QUE TRAZE- LA PARA SUA CASA!

Ele estava cada vez mais perto e seu olhar de fúria me fazia tremer internamente.

- O QUE É EDWARD? VAI NEGAR QUE ONTEM VOCÊS ASSUMIRAM A RELAÇÃO? EU PODIA ACREDITAR EM VOCÊ, PODIA ACEITAR AS FOFOCAS, TOLERAR AS NOTICIAS FALSAS... SE ERAM FALSAS MESMO! MAS ASSUMIR UMA RELAÇÃO PUBLICA... ISSO É PEDIR DEMAIS!

- EU NÃO ASSUMI PORRA NENHUMA COM VICTORIA... E ELA VAI DAR O JEITO DELA DE REVERTER A MERDA. EU SÓ TENHO UMA MULHER... QUE SAIU DA FESTA COM JAMES POR SINAL E AINDA NÃO ME DISSE ONDE PASSOU A NOITE.

- AHHH EDWARD - não consegui conter uma gargalhada sarcástica. - EU ADORARIA ACREDITAR EM VOCÊ... MAS POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO A DESMENTIU? QUAL MOTIVO ERA TÃO FODIDAMENTE IMPORTANTE PARA QUE VOCÊ NÃO A DESMENTISSE?

-O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE, HEIN? QUE GRITASSE AOS PAPARAZZI "EI, ESSA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA, ATÉ PORQUE EU NÃO TENHO NAMORADA... A PROPÓSITO, EU SOU CASADO", ERA ISSO?

- NÃO ME INTERESSA O QUE VOCÊ TERIA DITO, DESDE QUE TIVESSE DITO ALGO! MAS PERMITIR QUE EU CHEGASSE LÁ E FOSSE RECEPCIONADA PELA NOTICIAS QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTAVAM OFICIALMENTE JUNTOS... EDWARD, ONDE ESTAVA TODA A SUA CONSIDERAÇÃO POR MIM... OHH NÃO, ONDE ESTAVA TODO O SEU AMOR POR MIM?

- BELLA PELO AMOR DE DEUS... EU ESTOU FAZENDO DE TUDO PARA TENTAR DIMINUIR OS BOATOS... EU TENTO FICAR O MAIS LONGE DELA POSSIVEL, MAS, _COME ON_, VOCÊ SABE TÃO BEM QUANTO EU, QUE A VOLTURI VAI VENDER NOSSA IMAGEM COMO CASAL E VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA SE DEIXAR LEVAR POR TUDO O QUE OUVE...

- EU PODERIA LIDAR COM OS BOATOS EDWARD, MAS VOCÊS DOIS LADO A LADO, JUNTOS, ASSUMINDO UMA RELAÇÃO... É DEMAIS PARA QUALQUER PESSOA! TALVEZ VOCÊ ESTIVESSE APENAS FAZENDO AQUILO QUE REALMENTE DESEJA... TEM CERTEZA, EDWARD, DE QUE NÃO É COM ELA QUE VOCÊ QUER FICAR?

- SE EU QUIZESSE ESTAR COM ELA, EU ESTARIA AQUI? ME DIGA, O QUE ME PRENDE?

- TALVEZ VOCÊ TENHA APENAS PENA DE MIM! COMPAIXÃO PELA PODRE MENINA VIOLENTADA!

- COMO VOCÊ PODE DUVIDAR DO QUE EU SINTO POR VOCÊ, BELLA? COMO? DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE PASSAMOS? VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE DUVIDAR DO QUE EU SINTO POR VOCÊ!EU ESTOU ACEITANDO ESSA SITUAÇÃO RIDICULA DE VICTORIA AO MEU LADO O TEMPO TODO PELA PORRA DO SEU SONHO! EU TENHO ENGOLIDO TODOS OS BOATOS A SECO, SEM PESTANEJAR, PELA PORRA DO SEU SONHO!

Eu já não pude mais evitar as lagrimas que agora rolavam livremente pelo meu rosto.

- E AGORA VOCÊ DUVIDA DE MIM? EU POSSO ATÉ ACEITAR VOCÊ PASSAR UMA NOITE FORA, SABE POR QUE? PORQUE EU CONFIO EM VOCÊ ACIMA DE QUALQUER COISA!

- É CLARO QUE VOCÊ CONFIA EM MIM! PORQUE SABE QUE EU JAMAIS AGIRIA COMO UMA VAGABUNDA... VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO SOU COMO _ELA_... MAS AGORA ME PERGUNTO SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTARIA QUE EU FOSSE...

- NÃO DISTORÇA AS MINHAS PALAVRAS! – Edward continuou a gritar, mas eu pude ver algumas lágrimas descerem por seu rosto. - EU AMO VOCÊ ACIMA DE QUALQUER COISA, MAS, VOCÊ... VOCÊ PARECE NÃO CONFIAR EM MIM! EU ENFRENTO QUALQUER OBSTACULO ISABELLA, QUALQUER UM, MAS, SEM CONFIANÇA, TODO MEU AMOR VIRA CINZA!

Edward pegou a chave do carro e saiu em disparada porta a fora, e eu, cai de joelhos no chão repetindo para mim mesma: O que foi que eu fiz?


	21. Capítulo 15  Do jeito que você é

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim… respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15 – DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ É<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>Pela primeira vez eu sentia como se realmente tivéssemos chegado a um ponto sem volta. Eu poderia lidar com qualquer coisa... eu poderia lutar contra todos os fantasmas de Bella e eu podia aceitar essa situação ridícula de mantermos nosso casamento em segredo. Mas, eu não podia lidar com a falta de confiança dela.<p>

Eu nunca dei a ela, motivos para desconfiar de mim, dei? Eu sei que não é uma situação confortável. Ela mesma fez questão de mostrar isso ontem à noite, quando saiu daquele maldito evento de braços dados com James... é claro que meu sangue ferveu! Afinal de contas, é a minha mulher!

Mas, apesar do ciúme e da raiva que eu sentia, eu continuei confiando nela... mas Bella não confiava em mim.

Eu entendo que com o meu histórico qualquer mulher ficaria receosa, mas não Bella... não depois eu ter mudado tanto por ela, mesmo quando ainda nem estávamos juntos. Mesmo depois de tudo o que tenho feito por ela...

Uma parte de mim se sentia culpada por ter dito todas as coisas que eu disse. E, eu sabia que quando esfriasse a cabeça me arrependeria por ter jogado certas coisas na cara dela, afinal, ela nunca me pediu que lidasse com isso, fiz porque a amo. Mas, uma parte maior, ainda fazia com que eu me sentisse ofendido e de certa forma até mesmo traído.

Essa havia sido a nossa primeira briga e já tínhamos chegado ao nosso limite. Será que poderíamos seguir em frente? Eu, honestamente, não sabia e por mais que tentasse fazer meus pensamentos se ordenarem, mesmo depois de horas dirigindo sem destino, eu não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

Por isso, decidi seguir para o único lugar onde eu teria certeza que me sentiria amado de verdade, algo que eu já não sabia se conseguiria sentir depois que voltasse para casa.

Eu não esperei que minha mãe abrisse a porta, apenas entrei apartamento adentro, e segui direto ao quarto dos meus pais, eu sabia que Carlisle deveria estar no hospital há essa hora, mas esperava que Esme estivesse em casa, para podermos conversar.

E, ela estava. Sentada em sua cama, com alguns jornais e revistas na mão. Ótimo! Ela já sabia e pela forma como ela me olhou, não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita.

É mãe, eu também não estou!

Sem que nenhum de nós dois disséssemos nada, me joguei na cama ao seu lado, afundando minha cabeça no colchão.

Eu queria tanto estar com ela... meu corpo inteiro queria tê-la ao meu lado, mas eu não podia, não nesse momento, fingir que estava tudo bem.

Esme passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e inconscientemente me ajeitei na cama, repousando minha cabeça em seu colo.

- Meu querido... – ela começou a falar gentilmente. – Acho que precisamos conversar seriamente.

Respirei fundo e em seguida soltei um suspiro de frustração.

- Ela me disse tanta coisa... – Afundei ainda mais minha cabeça em seu colo, me sentindo cada vez mais perdido. – Ela não confia em mim, mamãe! Como podemos continuar assim?

- Meu filho, as coisas nunca são tão simples de interpretar assim... – Ela fez uma pausa e sua voz adquiriu um tom ainda mais amoroso. – Além do mais, tenho certeza de que você também disse coisas que se vai se arrepender depois...

Sim, eu havia dito coisas, que mesmo agora eu já começava a me arrepender, mas e as coisas que ela disse?

- Edward, você sabe o quanto eu o amo... e sabe que já amo Bella como se fosse a filha que nunca tive, e o que vou te dizer agora, diria para ela também, se ela estivesse aqui. Vocês dois erraram... não só você, não só ela... Oh Edward, como você pode assumir publicamente um relacionamento com outra pessoa, estando casado com Bella?

- Mas, eu não...

- Você também não desmentiu querido... eu sinto muito, Edward, mas eu fiquei tão decepcionando quando vi as noticias... – Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, sabia que havia deixado as coisas irem longe demais, mas será que ninguém conseguia entender que eu estava tentando fazer com que essa farsa desse certo por Bella.

- ... Tente ao mesmo imaginar o que Bella sentiu quando soube disso...– Eu a olhei sem entender como minha mãe poderia estar defendendo-a. Será que ela não viu o que Bella fez em seguida.

- Não! Eu não a estou defendo! Ainda não acredito que ela tenha se deixado fotografar de braços dados com outro homem... – Esme respondeu meu questionamento, sem que eu ao menos o tivesse exposto. Minha mãe realmente me conhecia tão bem. - Mas um dois precisará dar o braço a torcer, se vocês ainda quiserem continuar juntos... e, eu posso ver meu filho, que é o que você quer... ou eu estou enganada?

- Eu não saberia viver sem ela... mas sem confiança...

-Veja, Edward. Em um casamento sempre há desentendimentos e no meio das discussões acabamos dizendo coisas que magoam uns aos outros... não é certo! Por que certas palavras podem machucar muito mais do que ferimentos físicos...

- Eu não sei se poderia perdoar a falta de confiança dela... e não sei se ela aceitaria minhas desculpas por tudo o que disse.

- Edward, como sua mãe é meu dever te dizer que se você tivesse agido diferente, provavelmente vocês não teriam chegado a esse ponto... se você tivesse se mantido afastado daquela menina... se tivesse desmentido tudo isso... Bella apenas reagiu ao seu comportamento. De uma forma errada, mas foi à forma que ela encontrou. Agora me diga, você está mesmo disposto a deixar que o amor de vocês acabe assim... diante da primeira dificuldade?

Esme esperou por alguns minutos que eu respondesse, mas eu não sabia o que responder. Obviamente eu não queria me separar de Bella, não queria tê-la longe de mim... mas, não sabia se seriamos capaz de fazer com que isso desse certo.

É claro que Aro continuaria com suas jogadas de marketing e se não estivéssemos unidos e dispostos a confiar cegamente um no outro, mais cedo ou mais tarde, não conseguiremos mais seguir em frente. Será que já não devíamos considerar isso agora?

Não! Eu não poderia considerar isso, nem agora, nem nunca. Porque sabia perfeitamente bem que não conseguiria seguir em frente se perdesse Bella.

- Edward, querido, eu gostaria de poder lhe dizer que essa seria a primeira e ultima briga de vocês... – Minha mãe passou a mão delicadamente pelos meus cabelos, voltando a falar quando percebeu que eu não diria nada. – Mas eu estaria mentindo, meu amor! Vocês ainda discutirão muito ao longo de suas vidas... por banalidades ou por assuntos sérios... o que vocês precisam é aprender que mesmo nesses momentos, o que sentem um pelo outro deve ser mantido em primeiro plano.

- Mas e depois que ignoramos isso... ainda podemos consertar? Eu não estou certo que...

- Meu querido, Carlisle e eu já tivemos inúmeras discussões e...

- Eu nunca os vi...

- Por que essa era a forma que encontramos. Você e Bella também encontraram uma. Não existe uma receita. Para cada casal, funciona de uma forma... Para nós, apenas evitávamos discutir na sua frente e nunca guardávamos nossas magoas. Talvez se vocês tivessem deixado claro o que sentiam desde o inicio, as coisas não tivessem acabado assim... Lembre-se que antes de tudo, vocês são dois seres humanos independentes e falhos, que se sentem só, traídos e que se magoam mutuamente... Mas se existir sinceridade entre vocês, se forem sempre honesto um com outro... Vão conseguir passar por qualquer empecilho.

Eu sabia que Esme estava certa e acima de tudo sabia que não queria perder Bella. Mas também sabia que teríamos que mudar algumas coisas, se quiséssemos realmente seguir em frente e nosso primeiro passo deveria ser a honestidade, precisaríamos aceitar que se não fossemos honestos com relação a tudo, não conseguiríamos manter nosso casamento. E não existia nada que eu desejasse manter mais do meu casamento.

Depois de mais algum tempo com Esme, em silêncio, eu pedi licença para ir até o escritório de Carlisle.

Não podia esperar que Bella fizesse algo, se eu mesmo não fizesse. Só não sabia, como fazer para consertar a burrada que Victoria tinha feito. Claro que ela não faria nada para desmentir o que eu disse, mas como eu faria isso, sem criar um escândalo?

Sentei-me na confortável cadeira do meu pai e fiquei por algum tempo olhando para os muitos livros nas prateleiras, em sua maioria livros de medicina, mas ainda havia alguns clássicos, frutos da paixão que minha mãe passou para mim: a literatura. Paixão que Bella também compartilhava.

Remexendo em meus bolsos, agarrei meu celular e considerei ligar para ela. Ela estaria bem? Ainda estaria em casa? Talvez estivesse com Rose e Alice...

Liguei o celular que mantive desligado desde que sai de casa e fui surpreendido por inúmeras mensagens. Em sua maioria as mensagens informavam que Bella, Jasper, Emmett e até Kate haviam me ligado inúmeras vezes... a maioria das ligações haviam sido dela.

Mas, ainda existiam duas mensagens de Bella. Eu abri à primeira.

"_Por favor, volte para casa!"_

Pelo horário tinha sido enviada em torno de uma hora depois que sai de casa.

Estava a ponto de abrir a próxima mensagem, quando meu celular vibrou em minha mão: Kate.

- Alô... – Respondi sem muita boa vontade. Eu não queria tratar de negócios agora.

- Ahh finalmente Edward! – Ela falou com um suspiro. – Céus, eu estou a ponto de enlouquecer... tem noção de quantos telefonemas eu já recebi hoje? Tablóides e mais tablóides esperando uma confirmação da sua parte, com relação ao namoro com Victoria e ainda, aquele show da Bella... e mais tablóides me perguntando a todo momento sobre ela e James...

Eu senti meu sangue voltar a ferver!

- Felizmente, Bella é um pouco mais acessível que você... – Ela continuou falando. – E já redigimos uma nota, explicando ou pelo menos tentando explicar o comportamento dela ontem à noite.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo... Acabei de entregar a imprensa uma nota escrita e assinada por Bella... ela entregou a Rosalie que fez o favor de me entregar.

- E o que diz essa nota?

- Edward, o que está acontecendo? Primeiro eu ligo para Bella e ela não sabe me dizer onde você se enfiou e agora você me diz que não sabe o que ela escreveu... tem alguma coisa errada?

- Kate... – Eu definitivamente não queria falar sobre isso. – Eu também vou providenciar uma nota, mas antes eu preciso ler a de Bella... Será que você...

- Basta acessar qualquer tablóide Edward. Já está em toda a internet... É obvio que eles não acreditarão muito, mas eu tenho certeza que ela foi sincera.

Antes mesmo que Kate terminasse de falar eu estava ligando o computador do meu pai. Em alguns minutos já estava online e realmente não foi difícil encontrar a nota de Bella.

Ainda com Kate na linha, comecei a ler:

"_Em respeito aos fãs, amigos e familiares, esclareço que recentemente agi de forma imatura. Peço sinceras desculpas se meu comportamento na noite passado, de alguma forma, os chocou ou decepcionou. Não pretendo justificar minha atitude, mas é necessário dizer que minha apresentação durante o evento foi apenas por diversão, não pensei que uma brincadeira teria tanta repercussão._

_Com relação aos boatos que continuam a serem publicados, sobre um possível relacionamento entre eu e James Ston, afirmo que não passam de inverdades. James e eu mantemos nada mais, do que uma relação profissional, já que atuaremos no mesmo filme. O fato de termos sido fotografados ontem à noite, deixando o evento juntos, não prova nada, a não ser que James é um ótimo colega de trabalho e foi muito gentil ao oferecer-me um carona. Nada, além disso._

_Com carinho._

_Bella Swan"_

- Kate, eu ligo depois...

- Mas, Edw... – Não esperei que ela terminasse e encerrei a ligação.

Eu queria falar com Bella, mas sabia que antes precisaria arrumar uma forma de desmentir os boatos que envolviam o meu nome. Bella já havia feito a parte dela e eu precisava confessar que me deixou realmente orgulhoso.

- Edward, querido... – Minha mãe chamou abrindo a porta do escritório.

Esme tinha um bonito sorriso no rosto e parecia um pouco satisfeita com o que tinha para me dizer.

- Desculpe interrompê-lo querido... – ela falou caminhando pelo escritório e parando diante de mim. – Oh... – Ela falou olhando para a tela do computador. – Bom, parece que você já sabe o que vim te contar. – Minha mãe deu um sorriso e caminhou até um das prateleiras, pegando um livro.

- Sim... agora estou tentando de alguma forma, fazer eu mesmo, um nota que explique tudo. Mas, honestamente, não sei nem mesmo como começar.

Esme sentou-se em uma poltrona de frente para mim e começou a folhear um livro.

- Por que não pede ajuda a Kate... tenho certeza que ela saberá o que fazer.

- Espere... – Fale olhando para o livro que minha mãe tinha em mãos. – Você está lendo...

- Orgulho e preconceito. Esse é um dos livros prediletos de Bella não é? Pensei em dar a ela, já que é uma primeira edição. Acha que ela ficaria feliz com isso?

Eu sorri.

- Claro que não precisaria ser agora... quando vocês se enten...

- Você acaba de me dar uma ótima idéia, mamãe! – Falei me levantando e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- É mesmo? – Ela perguntou surpresa. – E o que seria?

Peguei novamente o meu celular e liguei imediatamente para Kate.

- Edward! Eu...

- Kate, eu preciso que você publique uma nota... não será nada muito grande.

- Eu já estava preparando alguma coisa, mas precisava da sua opinião. Até que enfim, decidiu dizer algo...

Anote o que eu vou dizer e depois publique da melhor forma, okay?

- Edward...

- Fique tranqüila Kate.

Esme fez menção de se levantar e com um aceno de cabeça disse que ela poderia ficar.

- Kat, comece desmentindo qualquer tipo de relacionamento meu com Victoria. Diga que não passamos de colegas de elenco, e que sinto muito se de alguma forma deixei que todos esses boatos fossem longe demais e por fim, diga que eu não sou namorado de Victoria, mesmo porque eu já tenho uma namorada.

- O que? Edward você sabe que...

- Kate, por favor... – Esperei que ela voltasse a ficar em silencio e continuei: - Diga que tenho um relacionamento serio desde as ultimas gravações em NY... e que minha Lizzy está segura da importância que tem para mim.

Minha mãe deu um pequeno sorriso, entendendo o que eu estava fazendo.

- Diga que Edward Cullen, há alguns meses deixou de ser um convicto solteirão, para ter seu coração fisgado pela doce Elizabeth.

Depois de encerrar a ligação com Kate, voltei meu olhar para o livro que minha mãe tinha em mãos.

- Será que ela vai entender? – Perguntei realmente em duvida.

- Por que você não escreve uma pequena dedicatória para ela...

- É o seu livro mamãe, não acho que eu...

- Bom, talvez eu possa resolver isso.

Esme se inclinou levemente sobre a mesa, alcançando uma das muitas canetas que meu pai matinha ao seu alcance.

Depois de escrever algo em uma das folhas, ela me entregou o livro e se retirou do escritório.

- Talvez esteja na hora de você voltar para casa, meu filho. – Ela falou suavemente antes de fechar a porta.

Eu olhei rapidamente a dedicatória de minha mãe e sorri. Sim, Bella entenderia.

Já estava me pondo de pé, quando me lembrei da mensagem de Bella que não cheguei abrir. Com o livro em uma das minhas mãos e caminhando devagar para fora do escritório, abri a mensagem.

"_Me recuso a acreditar que você não voltará! Por isso, te espero no nosso espaço. Por favor, Edward!"_

...

Fiz o meu caminho para casa o mais rápido que pude.

Mesmo sabendo que Bella não estaria dentro de casa, fiz questão de passar pela sala, pretendia arrumá-la da melhor maneira possível, antes de encontrá-la; uma forma de desfazer a bagunça que eu criei e também de criar coragem para encará-la.

Mas, a sala já estava, na medida do possível, como era antes do meu ataque de fúria. Não existiam mais cacos de vidros espalhados pelo chão, nem nenhuma sujeira.

Decidi, então que já havia feito com que ela esperasse demais. Andei rapidamente até a casa da piscina.

Diminui um pouco os passos, quando avistei o nosso espaço, como Bella gostava de chamar. Ela ainda estaria furiosa?Ou ela estaria decepcionada? Magoada?

Tentei me preparar para todas as alternativas até que alcancei a porta.

Ainda levei alguns segundos para criar coragem de abrir a porta e quando a abri, senti minha boca cair de surpresa.

Eu definitivamente não estava preparado para o que eu estava vendo.

A maioria dos pequenos moveis, haviam sido removidos, deixando assim muito espaço vazio. Eu não fazia a menor idéia de como Bella tinha feito isso, ou de onde ela teria colocado tudo, mas estava mais preocupado em admirar a linda e sedutora mulher que estava deitada sensualmente em cima da cama redonda.

Ela abaixou os olhos quando me viu e mesmo com a pouca iluminação, eu pude ver seu rosto corando.

Tentei chegar ao interruptor, mas Bella pôs-se de pé.

- Por favor! – Ela pediu e eu deixei minha mão cair. – Sente-se... - Ela disse se afastando graciosamente da cama e caminhando até um aparelho de som, que tinha sido colocado em um dos cantos do nosso espaço.

Eu não pude deixar de olhar cada minúsculo pedaço do seu corpo enquanto ela se inclinava para ajeitar o som.

Bella vestia uma saia branca com alguma espécie de lenço preto por cima e um top também branco que marcavam muito bem seus seios perfeitos. Conforme ela andava, pude perceber que a saia tinha algumas fendas que deixavam suas pernas de fora. Seus pés estavam descalços e seus cabelos soltos, com uma flor vermelha presa a ele.

Deus, a sedução em pessoa, bem na minha frente.

Quando ela endireitou sua postura e olhou para mim, foi o bastante para que eu esquecesse absolutamente tudo o que tinha nos levado até aqui.

Não existia nada que eu quisesse mais do que ter aquela mulher nos meus braços e finalmente fazer tudo o que eu tinha fantasiado no dia anterior.

Bella caminhou, com o controle remoto em suas mãos, até estar um pouco afastada do aparelho de som e bem a minha frente.

- Foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar para... – Ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. – Bom, é tudo para você!

**Música para o post:** **Santa Esmeralda - Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood**

.com/watch?v=xEoxJLm6tWg

Bella acionou o controle remoto, para logo em seguida jogá-lo para mim.

Quando os primeiros sons da música ecoaram, eu achei que ia desfalecer. E a certeza de que eu estaria perdido só foi confirmada quando ela começou a se remexer.

_Querido, você me entende agora?  
>Ás vezes eu fico um pouco nervoso<br>Mas você deveria saber que não há um único ser vivo  
>Que consiga ser sempre um santo<em>

Bella pareceu se juntar a musica e seu corpo ter ganhado vida própria. Deus! Eu nunca a tinha visto dançar assim antes. E não existia visão mais excitante que essa.

_Quando as coisas dão errado, eu pareço estar mal  
>Mas eu sou apenas uma criatura com boas intenções<br>Oh, Deus, por favor, não me deixe ser mal interpretado._

Ela mexia os quadris de uma forma hipnotizante e minhas mãos pareciam coçar pra tocá-la.

_Querida, às vezes eu estou tão despreocupado,  
>Que é difícil esconder a minha alegria<br>E às vezes parece que tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é me preocupar _

_Então você me obriga a ver o outro lado_

Ainda dançando ela fez um sinal, levando uma de suas mãos até um de seus ouvidos, pedindo que eu ouvisse. Tentei com todas as minhas forças, deixar de me concentrar em seu corpo e ouvir a letra da música

_Se eu pareço irritado, eu quero que saiba,  
>Que eu jamais quis descarregar em você<br>A vida tem seus problemas e eu assumo a minha parte deles  
>E essa é uma das coisas que jamais terei intenção de fazer<br>Pois eu te amo_

Eu sorri largamente pelo o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ela estava me pedindo desculpas... e ela não poderia ter encontrado uma forma melhor de fazer isso.

- Eu também te amo! – Falei tentando soar mais alto que a música.

Bella sorriu e continuou a mexer seu corpo, sedutoramente. Ela levou uma de suas mãos ao seu cabelo e retirando a flor de lá a jogou em minha direção e me dirigiu um sorriso sincero em resposta a minha reação, um tanto quanto tomada pelos hormônios. Eu só faltava pular em cima dela, naquele momento.

Oh meus Deus! Ela parecia uma verdadeira cigana, seduzindo o seu homem e eu não estava nem um pouco interessado em resistir.

_Oh, Oh querido você deveria saber que sou humano,  
>Tenho momentos reflexivos como qualquer outro<br>Algumas vezes eu me pego lamentando  
>Sobre coisas ridículas, coisas simplórias que fiz...<br>Mas eu sou apenas uma criatura com boas intenções  
>Oh, Deus, por favor, não me deixe ser mal interpretado.<em>

Suas mãos passeavam, ora pela borda de sua saia, ora por seus cabelos me deixando cada vez mais louco para que minhas mãos estivessem no lugar das suas.

_Querida, você me entende agora?_

_Ás vezes eu fico um pouco nervoso_

_Mas você deveria saber que não há um único ser vivo_

_Que consiga ser sempre um santo_

Um sorriso meio atrevido, porém extremamente sensual passou por seus lábios enquanto ela se aproximava da enorme cama redonda onde estava sentado.

Ainda há alguns passos de distância de onde eu estava, ela levou suas mãos a cima de sua cabeça e com suas mãos acompanhou o ritmo da musica, rodando provocadoramente.

Estendi minhas mãos para tocar seu corpo, mas, ela prontamente recuou, ainda dançando.

Por Deus, ela estava quebrando os restos de autocontrole que ainda existiam em mim.

_Mas eu sou apenas uma criatura com boas intenções_

_Oh, Deus, por favor, não me deixe ser mal interpretado._

Uma parte instrumental começou a tocar com bongôs, palmas e sax enquanto ela girava furiosamente no meio do quarto, fazendo sua saia flutuar e me dando um vislumbre de suas pernas.

Eu estava ficando louco com aquela visão de seu corpo. Eu não conseguiria e, honestamente não queria esperar até o final da música para fazer algumas coisas... Enquanto ela ainda parecia absorta pela musica, me dirigi até ela e a segurei firmemente pela cintura, fazendo com que nossos olhos se encontrassem, assim como nossos lábios, que estavam furiosamente quentes, como na música que ainda tocava ao fundo.

Eu trouxe seu corpo para mais perto do meu, sem conseguir desgrudar nossos lábios, que se atacavam furiosamente. As mãos de Bella agarraram meu cabelo e apertei ainda mais sua cintura.

Ergui seu corpo e prendi suas pernas em meus quadris, roçando seu corpo em minha mais que proeminente ereção, e caminhei com ela até a cama onde estava antes.

Por mais que tentasse me controlar, era impossível, tamanha a excitação que sentia no momento.

Eu não podia ser delicado e não queria ser delicado!

E desta vez, Bella me dava um vislumbre do que realmente gostava, exatamente o mesmo que eu... forte e intenso.

Depositei seu corpo na cama, beijando-a descontroladamente, sentindo suas mãos descendo por minhas costas, arranhando-me por cima do tecido. Cada beijo era respondido com mordidas em meus lábios e rapidamente senti o gosto ferroso de sangue em minha boca.

Minhas mãos deslizavam por seu corpo, sentindo a suavidade de sua pele enquanto as suas tentavam abrir os botões de minha camisa, até que Bella segurou pelos dois lados de meu colarinho, rompendo todas as casas dos botões num único puxão, expondo-me para seus olhos e sua boca.

Não faço idéia de como consegui abrir aquele maldito botão da saia de Bella, mas, no instante seguinte, seu top estava num canto qualquer, junto com minha calça; agora tudo o que me impedia de prosseguir eram dois pedaços de tecido. Na verdade um pedaço, já que minhas mãos foram para a lateral de sua calcinha, estourando-a rapidamente entre meus dedos.

Meus lábios desciam por seu corpo nu, marcando-a com chupões, me fazendo sentir o sabor de sua pele.

- Diga... diga a quem você pertence? Diz quem consegue matar sua fome?

- Ed... Edward... só você!

- Diga que é minha Bella, só minha.

-Só sua, Edward... e você... também é só meu.

- Só seu, Bella... só seu!

Investi contra seu corpo, sentindo-a me apertar, me levando ao céu em poucos segundos

Era muito mais que amor, era paixão, era fogo... um fogo que me queimava, e eu estava adorando ser queimado.

Não havia delicadeza em nossos toques, nem de minha parte e nem da dela. Suas unhas cravadas em minhas costas e seus gemidos pouco castos em meu ouvido mostravam isso.

Eu continuei a investir contra ela, cada vez mais intenso e seus gemidos cada vez mais altos estavam me levando a beira do clímax. Seus dedos agarravam meus cabelos, puxando-os cada vez mais forte quando nossos corpos se chocavam.

Bella ergueu suas pernas um pouco mais, passando-as um pouco acima da minha cintura, o que me deu ainda mais liberdade de movimentos... e Deus! Como era possível que eu fosse cada vez mais fundo nela?

Eu já podia sentir seu corpo estremecer e suas paredes me apertarem, quando meus próprios espasmos começaram a me dominar.

Nunca foi tão intenso ou tão especial quanto naquele momento, o que reforçava a minha teoria de que sexo de reconciliação era o melhor de todos.

...

Girei nossos corpos acomodando-a sobre meu peito, sentindo seu calor me tomar novamente. Aquele era o momento de falar tudo o que era necessário para seguirmos em frente, porque eu sabia, para mim, não haveria vida sem ela!

- Bella eu...

- Edward, eu... – Ela me interrompeu ainda um pouco ofegante e se agarrando mais a mim. - quero pedir desculpas por ter me deixado fotografar com James, mas, droga!... Eu estava furiosa com você... – Ela fez uma pequena pausa e seus braços me apertavam como se tivesse medo que eu desaparecesse. - Eu cheguei naquele evento e sou recebida com a noticia que meu marido assumiu que tá namorando com uma piranhazinha qualquer e eu nem perto dele podia ficar... – Eu a envolvi com os meus braços. Depois da conversa com minha mãe, conseguia me colocar no lugar de Bella, sabia como ela teria se sentido. - Eu estava louca de raiva, e na hora de ir embora não conseguia nenhum taxi, e James apareceu... mas, eu fiquei no apartamento da Angela, - Bella levantou um pouco sua cabeça, procurando os meus olhos e quando os nossos olhares se encontraram, eu pude ver a sinceridade e até mesmo o arrependimento ali. - E, na verdade, ouvi cada uma de suas mensagens.

- Bells... – chamei nos virando na cama e me apoiando em um braço, para olhá-la melhor.

- Você acredita em mim, não é? – Ela pediu suplicante. – Eu nunca... Edward, eu nun...

- Eu sei, querida! Eu acredito e confio em você!

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e fechou os olhos, como se finalmente pudesse relaxar.

Lembrei, nesse momento, de minha nota e do livro. Apanhei o livro que estava ainda num canto da cama e entreguei a ela.

- Bella, meu amor, você não tem que se preocupar mais com noticias de namoro com Victória, porque, bem... digamos que, eu assumi que estava namorando, com outra pessoa.

Seus olhos correram pela dedicatória no livro e ela prontamente entendeu minhas palavras.

- "Com amor, para nossa Lizzie, por fazer parte de nossa Família." – Ela leu em voz alta. – Um namoro com Lizzie, não é?

Um sorriso travesso apareceu em seu rosto ao pronunciar o nome "Lizzie"... Ela sabia o significado... sabia que era ela.

- Humrum... um verdadeiro anjo que apareceu na minha vida... a _minha_ Lizzie. – Respondi, dando-lhe um beijo sereno.

Bella correu para algum canto, parando apenas por um segundo para se enrolar no tecido da sua saia que estava jogada no chão do quarto e, pegou um laptop acessando um site de fofocas qualquer; lendo minha nota com lágrimas nos olhos.

"_Gostaria, inicialmente, deixar claro que não há nenhum tipo de relacionamento entre mim e Victoria Ston fora do âmbito profissional. É natural que nos encontremos em eventos sociais pela campanha de divulgação de "Amor Selvagem", porém, como disse anteriormente, Victória não passa de uma boa amiga. E, mediante esses últimos boatos, gostaria, inclusive, de deixar claro que seria impossível haver algum tipo de relacionamento intimo entre mim e Victoria pelo simples fato de eu já ter uma namorada. É notório que não gosto de tornar pública minha vida pessoal, porém o caso exige para que assim o faça._

_Conheço Lizzie há quase dois anos e começamos a namorar durante minhas filmagens em NY. É um verdadeiro anjo em minha vida e quero que fique claro quão profundos são meus sentimentos por ela, assim como os dela são por mim._

_Sem mais a declarar._

_Edward Cullen"_

Assim que acabou de ler, Bella se jogou novamente em meus braços e começou a repetir inúmeras vezes o quanto me amava.

...

Se passaram três dias desde nossa reconciliação e eu não podia parar de pensar num modo para demonstrar meu amor por ela.

Houve um verdadeiro estardalhaço por conta de minha nota. Aro queria me matar por aquela declaração. Para ele, não fazia sentido o fato de não querer minha imagem associada a Victoria, mas, valia a pena ao ver o sorriso de Bella, ao lhe perguntarem se ela sabia quem era Lizzie.

Bella tinha agendado um baile de gala da OK Magazine hoje; a mesma revista que em que viu minhas fotos com Victoria. Ela fazia questão de ir e, seria lá que daria minha prova de amor a ela.

Não foi tão difícil, quanto eu imaginava, esconder a minha surpresa. Tive uma pequena ajuda de Alice, que se encarregou de cuidar, pessoalmente, do visual de Bella. Alem do contato de Kate, que providenciou para que eu pudesse entrar na festa.

Ela estava num lindo vestido azul tomara que caia com uma amarração de tecido sob um dos ombros. O tecido tinha uma fluidez que parecia abraçar seu corpo e eu, mais uma vez, tive que me controlar para não tomá-la ali mesmo, em prol do final da noite.

Bella saiu de braço dado com Jasper, que seria seu acompanhante naquela festa, enquanto eu fazia de conta que ficaria em casa, assistindo um filme. Assim que ela saiu, vesti meu smoking e sai em disparada para o local do evento.

Estavam todos acomodados em suas mesas para o jantar quando adentrei no palco junto a banda.

- Boa noite a todos. Hoje para mim é uma noite muito especial, porque, há exatamente um ano eu beijei pela primeira vez minha Lizzie. Ela provavelmente acha que eu não prestei atenção, ou que estava muito bêbado para me lembrar, mas, eu lembro de cada pequeno detalhe de tudo o que vivemos juntos. Cada sorriso, cada lágrima, cada abraço e cada beijo. Tudo o que vem dela é especial para mim e por isso é tão importante, porque vem de meu anjo.

Sei que deve parecer meio brega, ou no mínimo estranho falar essas coisas aqui, mas, eu quero que você saiba Lizzie, que eu te amo... te amo do jeito que você é!

**Música pro post: Just the way you are**

.com/watch?v=SqKAL7ButTo&feature=PlayList&p=86860E7716DE78A1&playnext_from=PL&playnext=1&index=27

Sentei-me no piano de calda no centro do palco e comecei a dedilhar a melodia, repetindo as palavras iniciais daquela melodia tão perfeita para descrever o que sentia e o que queria que ela sentisse.

_Eu nunca deixo de valorizar as coisas_

_Só os tolos talvez o façam_

_Só porque está aqui hoje... poderá não estar amanhã_

_Isso é algo que nunca na sua vida_

_Você terá que se preocupar_

_Se um dia eu mudar para te agradar_

_Será porque..._

_Baby, eu te amo_

_Menina,eu te amo_

_Do jeito que você é..._

Acho que talvez tenha sido pela intensidade do amor que sinto por ela, que cheguei a "reprimir" tanto Bella. Mas, ainda assim, depois de um ano do nosso primeiro beijo, ela não havia mudado nada. Bella ainda era a mesma. Tão doce, e tão linda, como sempre foi! E tudo o que eu queria era que ela soubesse que não precisava se preocupar, porque eu nunca a trocaria.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu a vi controlando as lágrimas de emoção. Ela sentia absolutamente tudo o que eu sentia.

_Não se modifique, tentando me agradar_

_Você nunca me desapontou antes_

_Não imagine que você é comum demais_

_E que eu não a vejo mais_

_Eu não deixaria você nos momentos difíceis _

_Nós nunca poderíamos ter chego a esse ponto_

_Passei bons momentos, passarei os maus também_

_Eu aceitarei você do jeito que você é_

Fechei meus olhos, deixando a melodia tomar conta do ambiente, pouco me importando com os flashes que disparavam, ouvindo o restante da banda me acompanhar, tentando transmitir tudo o que sentia por ela.

_Não vá tentar uma nova moda_

_Não mude a cor do seu cabelo_

_Você sempre soube da minha paixão oculta_

_Embora eu não demonstrasse_

_Eu não quero uma conversa intelectual_

_Não quero ter preocupações_

_Não é mentira_

_Eu só quero alguém para conversar_

_Eu quero você do jeito que você é_

Era impressionante como conseguimos nos entender apenas com nossos olhares, eu podia compreender apenas olhando para ela, o quanto ela estava se sentindo feliz, única e acima de tudo a mulher mais amada do mundo. E era exatamente como eu queria que ela se sentisse. Porque, sem duvida, não existe ninguém nesse mundo, capaz de amar uma mulher com a mesma intensidade com que eu amo Bella.

_Eu preciso saber que você será sempre_

_A mesma pessoa que eu conheci_

_O que terá que acontecer para você acreditar em mim_

_Do mesmo jeito que eu acredito em você?_

Eu estava ali, entregando meu coração a ela e recebendo o seu de volta em cada olhar trocado. Eu a vi sussurrar um "eu te amo" e não pude deixar de sorrir com isso.

_Eu disse que eu te amo e isso é para sempre_

_E isso eu prometo de todo o meu coração_

_Eu não poderia te amar de melhor forma_

_Eu amo você do jeito que você é_

_Eu amo você do jeito que você é_

Repeti o ultimo verso como que para confirmar minha promessa de amor eterno, vendo suas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

Me dirigi mais uma vez ao público, me desculpando pela interrupção e repetindo "Eu amo você do jeito que você é" antes de sair do palco.


	22. Capítulo 16  Vida de artista

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim… respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16 – VIDA DE ARTISTA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>Era maravilhoso voltar a estar 100% bem com Edward. Não existia mais desconfianças, brigas ou mesmo pequenos desentendimentos. Estávamos novamente unidos acima de tudo e todos.<p>

Eu ainda conseguia me lembrar perfeitamente, com lágrimas nos olhos, de como ele estava perfeito cantando pra mim naquela premiação. Precisei de muito sacrifico para tentar –sem muito sucesso, é claro – disfarçar a minha emoção. Felizmente estavam todos muito preocupados em descobrir quem era "Lizzie" para prestarem atenção nas minhas lágrimas emocionadas.

As gravações estavam se encaminhando para a última parte – a parte que eu mais temia e ao mesmo tempo ansiava. Edward estaria comigo, e com todos os outros atores envolvidos, no México. Eu estava realmente animava com essa viagem, em primeiro lugar porque eu acreditava que o México deveria ser um país interessante, com muitas coisas para se conhecer e com Edward ao meu lado, mesmo que não da forma como eu gostaria, eu provavelmente teria animo para conhecer o país, ou pelo menos a cidade que usaríamos como locação.

Alice também participaria e ela parecia radiante com isso.

Oh sim, Victoria também entraria nessa parte. Mas, eu não estava muito preocupada com isso. Depois do nosso pequeno "desentendimento" ela pareceu decidir agir quase como uma amiga comigo. É claro que eu não acreditava nessa falsa amizade, mas já que não existia mais motivos para "temê-la" – já que agora eu sabia que Edward tinha olhos apenas para mim, Victoria poderia continuar a se oferecer o quanto quisesse, e acredite, ela continuava a fazer isso.

Antes da viagem ao México, eu teria que ir ao meu primeiro programa de televisão. Edward, James e Victoria também estariam lá. Eu estava absurdamente nervosa. Não sabia como me portar, o que dizer, muito menos o que vestir – o que deixou Alice incrivelmente feliz, assim ela poderia me usar como Barbie mais uma vez. Mas o que realmente me preocupava era: e se me perguntarem sobre Edward?

Ok, essa era quase que uma pergunta impossível, já que todos agora sabiam sobre o namoro de Edward com Lizzie e geralmente as perguntas sobre ele se resumiam em: Quem é Lizzie? Mas ainda assim, eu tinha um certo receio.

O programa aconteceria em Nova York, então toda a histeria começou no aeroporto de Los Angeles, eu jamais imaginei que pudesse vê tantos flashes ao mesmo tempo. Eu não estava muito confortável com a situação, na verdade eu estava a ponto de entrar em pânico e não podia nem mesmo chegar perto de Edward. Felizmente Alice e Jasper estavam me acompanhando e eu me agarrei ao braço do meu irmão, tentando passar pela multidão de fotógrafos. Kate ia ao lado de Edward que conseguiu passar rapidamente – eu precisaria me lembrar de perguntar a ele, como ele conseguia fazer isso. Victoria parecia mais preocupada em posar paras fotos do que embarcar e James... Bom, James estava absurdamente perto de mim, o que já estava me deixando desconfortável, para falar o mínimo.

Viajaríamos na primeira classe, o que não fazia nenhuma diferença para mim.

O vôo foi bem tranqüilo e até consegui relaxar, conversando animadamente com Alice. Em alguns momentos James acenou para mim e eu retribui educadamente.

James e eu poderíamos ser grandes amigos, mas se Edward estava certo sobre o interesse dele em mim, eu tentaria me manter afastada, por Edward.

Só tivemos algumas horas, depois que chegamos a NY para nos arrumar e seguir até o programa. O que não foi nenhum grande problema, já que Alice já sabia o que eu vestiria e se encarregou de arrumar o meu cabelo, deixando-o solto, e maquiagem.

No final eu até gostei do resultado. Eu vestia um vestido tomara que caia xadrez nas cores cinza e preto acima do joelho e um scarpin vinho. Como estava bastante frio, um sobretudo cinza por cima, um pouco mais comprido do que o vestido. Para completar o look, como disse Alice, um cordão cumprido preto e algumas pulseiras pratas.

Edward sorriu para mim quando nos encontramos na recepção do hotel. Ele estava divino, todo de preto, com seu habitual cabelo bagunçado e sorriso encantador nos lábios.

Victoria também vestia preto, mas não me parecia que ela tinha feito uma escolha muito feliz. Uma mini saia com um jaquetinha e uma bota que vinha acima dos seus joelhos.

- Arghhh ela precisa urgentemente de uma ajudinha profissional... – Alice comentou fazendo um careta ao ver Victoria saindo do elevador.

Eu dei uma risadinha e me permiti olhar mais uma vez para Edward. Ele caminhou distraidamente até onde eu estava e parou ao meu lado.

- Você está linda! –Ele disse olhando para Jasper.

Eu tive um pequeno ataque de risos.

Era tão ridículo que tivéssemos que agir assim.

- Obrigada! Você também está maravilhoso! – Respondi ainda com a voz risonha.

Já estava tudo pronto para sairmos, só faltava James que estava mais do que atrasado.

Depois de algum tempo esperando ele apareceu.

Ele não parecia nos seus melhores momentos e eu me perguntei se algo havia acontecido. Assim como Edward, ele vestia roupas escuras, só que mais desleixadas. Um jeans escuro com uma camiseta preta e uma camisa xadrez, no mesmo tom do meu vestido por cima, completamente amassada. Ele usava all star preto, mas ainda assim eu o vi tropeçar algumas vezes.

- Hey, você está bem? – Perguntei quando ele chegou perto de mim, o suficiente para que os outros não ouvissem o que eu dizia.

Ele me olhou e sorriu fracamente pra mim. Seus olhos estavam um pouco avermelhados e eu me perguntei se ele estava chorando.

- Eu sei que não somos muito próximos, mas se precisar de alguma coisa...

- Eu estou ótimo! – Ele me cortou e passou um dos seus braços pelo meu ombro.

Eu olhei pra Jasper que rapidamente me puxou do abraço de James, enquanto Edward nos olhava de cara feia.

- Hey Bella! – James gritou enquanto eu me afastava. – Você está incrivelmente deliciosa nesse vestido.

Eu abaixe minha cabeça, sentindo todo o meu rosto esquentar e senti na hora em que Edward chegou um pouco mais perto de mim.

- Eu ainda quebro a cara dele. – Ele disse entre dentes para Jasper que apenas deu uns tapinhas nas costa dele em resposta.

...

- O que é isso? – Eu perguntei baixinho para Alice quando chegamos ao carro que nos levaria ao programa.

- Uma limusine. – Ela respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Eu sei que é uma limusine, Lice. Mas isso é tão desnecessário!

- Ahh Bella, você tem que se acostumar... – Victoria me abraçou e eu senti uma pequena ânsia se formando em meu estomago. – Afinal, você é a grande estrela aqui! – Ela completou com ironia.

Eu me desvencilhei do seu abraço e caminhei até o carro extravagante parado a minha frente. Jasper e Alice me mandaram um sorriso de incentivo, já que eles não iriam conosco, assistiriam o programa, que seria ao vivo, do hotel.

O motorista abriu a porta do carro e eu entrei rapidamente, tentando fugir dos olhares curiosos. James entrou logo em seguida e se sentou ao meu lado. É claro que Victoria aproveitou a oportunidade para se oferecer um pouco mais para Edward que se manteve o mais longe possível de todos nós, mas sempre com o olhar preso em mim.

Por mais que eu tentasse, não era muito fácil ignorar James, principalmente quando ele resolvia se fazer de engraçado e nessa noite, apesar do seu aspecto cansado, ele parecia em seu melhor momento piadista.

- Então Bells... – ele começou a falar e eu imediatamente olhei pra ele ao ouvir o apelido que só meus amigos e Edward usavam. – Basta não tropeçar, o que não deve ser muito fácil com esse salto, e tudo sairá perfeito.

Eu sorri amigavelmente pra ele.

- Não seria um tarefa muito difícil, se não fosse eu. O desastre em pessoa.

James soltou uma gargalhada contagiante e todos rimos, menos Edward que parecia cada vez menos confortável.

- Mas não se preocupem... – Continuei depois que todos voltaram a ficar em silencio. – É só alguém ficar de olho em mim, que não farei nenhuma besteira; Edward, você se importaria em fazer o papel de meu anjo da guarda, hoje?

Edward me deu o seu melhor sorriso torto como resposta e eu senti meu coração acelerar ainda mais.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – Victoria falou um pouco mais alto. – Ainda não sabemos se Lizzie é muito ciumenta. – Ela completou soltando todo o seu veneno ao pronunciar "Lizzie".

Eu não consegui evitar uma gargalhada.

- Ela não se importaria com isso. – Disse piscando para Victoria.

- Oh! Não me diga que você, logo você, sabe quem é a misteriosa namorada de Edward?

Eu gargalhei ainda mais alto.

- Sua imaginação está bem aflorada hoje à noite Victoria. – Respondi e voltei a conversar amigavelmente com James, até que chegamos ao local onde seria o programa.

A rua estava tomada por pessoas que gritavam freneticamente e carregavam algumas placas com os nomes de Edward, James e Victoria.

Precisaríamos passar por todas aquelas pessoas para conseguir adentrar ao estúdio, onde existia uma parede toda de vidro que nos daria a visão da rua e de toda a multidão lá fora.

Victoria foi a primeira a descer, seguida por James. No momento em que James estava do lado de fora da limusine a gritaria foi absurda, eu me encolhi um pouco no banco, com medo de como eu seria recebida.

Eu já tinha ouvido alguns comentários que diziam que alguns fãs não estavam muito contentes com a minha escolha para o papel de Virginia Brandon. Eu até poderia entender porque, afinal eu era o oposto do que se esperaria de uma estrela do cinema. Eu tinha horror a multidões, odiava toda a atenção da mídia e perseguição dos paparazzi, não me importava com eventos de galas ou roupas de grife. Estava nessa área porque era o que eu sabia fazer de melhor, não tão bem quanto Edward, mas o suficiente para conseguir um papel importante.

Só me dei conta de Edward também já havia descido do carro, quando toda a gritaria direcionada a James se tornou nada comparada com a histeria que se formava agora.

Ouviu gritos ensurdecedores chamando por Edward e por alguns segundos desejei poder votar pra casa.

Respirando fundo criei coragem para sair do carro também.

No momento em que coloquei meus pés para fora, flashes começaram a explodir na minha direção e eu pude ver as pessoas tentando se aproximar mais, transformando o trabalho dos seguranças em algo quase impossível de ser realizado.

Eu senti o pânico querendo me dominar e me forcei a controlar. Eu tentei sorrir, mas era quase impossível sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava me manter de pé naqueles saltos e caminhar com os seguranças a minha volta.

Quando alcancei a entrada do estúdio, uma mulher morena – muito bonita, por sinal-, já nos esperava junto com algumas câmeras. Pelo o que eu pude entender o programa já estava no ar.

- Uauu! – Ela exclamou animada. – Isso é realmente incrível!

Olhei para Edward, James e Victoria e eles tinham um sorriso bonito no rosto, então tentei sorrir também, dessa vez com mais sucesso.

Pelo jeito eu era a única claustrofóbica ali.

- Edward Cullen, Victoria Ston, James Wood e Bella Swan estarão conosco hoje e responderam muitas perguntas interessantes. – A apresentadora continuou a falar e eu me sentia meio perdida sem saber o que fazer. – Venham! – Ela nos chamou e começou a caminhar em direção ao estúdio propriamente dito.

Tinha um pequeno lance de escada e Edward foi muito gentil em me ajudar com os degraus. Eu sorri derretida para ele, mas rapidamente me recompus.

Chegamos ao estúdio e eu fiquei ainda mais surpresa ao reparar que era um programa de auditorio.

Eu deveria ter perguntado todos esses detalhes antes.

Tinha dois sofás brancos e uma poltrona da mesma cor no centro do palco e apresentadora fez sinal pra que nos sentássemos. Edward e James tiveram que parar algumas vezes para distribuir autógrafos e eu fiquei para trás mais uma vez.

- Ok, ok, ok...- A apresentadora começou a falar para a platéia. – Eles distribuírão autógrafos mais tarde, pessoal. Deixem-me resgatá-los.

Victoria já estava sentada em um dos sofás e eu rapidamente me dirigi ao outro. Edward apertou o seu passo e conseguiu sentar ao meu lado, fazendo com que James fosse obrigado a sentar ao lado de Victoria.

A apresentadora ainda dizia algo em direção as câmeras e eu comecei a sentir o nervosismo me dominar e minhas mãos começarem a soar frio. Decidi que era hora de me livrar do sobretudo. Me levantei devagar, tomando cuidado para não cair e tirei o sobretudo ficando apenas com o vestido, o coloquei no sofá e não me importei em sentar novamente em cima dele. Alice provavelmente me mataria quando eu voltasse para o hotel, mas no momento tudo o que eu queria era ficar confortável.

- Uauu – A apresentadora começou a falar ao se sentar na poltrona ao meu lado. – Eu fui obrigada a resgatá-los do assedio dos fãs. Isso é incrível! Antes de qualquer coisa. Sejam bem vindos! – Ala continuava a falar e eu precisava me esforçar pra conseguir ouvir com tanta gritaria ao mesmo tempo. – De onde vem tudo isso? – Ela falou se referindo ao ataque das fãs.

Eu sorri sem graça e apontei para Edward.

Ela gargalhou.

- Provavelmente é o efeito que ele causa em todas, né?

Gargalhamos juntas dessa vez.

- Eu preciso perguntar. – Ela voltou a falar depois que chegou a conclusão que a gritaria não acabaria. – De onde surgiu a idéia para o filme? Quero dizer, eu sei que muita gente acha que "Amor Selvagem" surgiu de repente e que é um fenômeno que está prestes a dominar o mundo.

A apresentadora terminou de falar e apontou pra mim, claramente esperando que eu respondesse algo.

Eu apanhei o microfone que estava ao meu lado no sofá e tentei ao máximo não gaguejar.

- Humm... – Comecei a falar sem saber muito bem o que falar. – Eu acho que esse roteiro é realmente incrível. – Fiz uma pausa sem graça. – Mas, acho que a principal causa de toda essa loucura seja os atores que temos no elenco. Quero dizer, todas estão gritando para Edward e James e isso é tão louco.

- Edward... – a apresentadora chamou e eu pude ver pelo canto dos olhos Edward passando a mão pelos cabelos, ele estava tão desconfortável quanto eu, só que ele sabia disfarçar melhor do que eu. – Você já se acostumou a isso? – ela perguntou gesticulando em direção a platéia.

Ele gargalhou visivelmente intimidado, o que não era muito comum em Edward, e começou a mexer em alguns fios que também estavam perto dos microfones.

- Oh, eu não me acostumo com isso. – Ele respondeu, colocando um dos fios na orelha.

A apresentadora sorriu.

- Sim, sim, você precisa colocá-los na orelha.

Edward deu o seu sorriso torto paar ela e me olhou e eu entendi o que ele estava fazendo.

Com as minhas mãos tremendo um pouco e eu alcancei o ponto e o coloquei.

_Ohh bem melhor, agora._

Mordi meu lábio inferior e sorri de volta para ele.

- Se me acostumo? – Edward repetiu a pergunta e a apresentadora assentiu. – Não, não... não mesmo.

- Bom, vai se acostumando. – Ela respondeu sorridente e todos rimos juntos.

- Isso é muito estranho! – Edward começou a falar. – Eu apenas faço o meu trabalho, só que agora, todo mundo grita.

- Quando vocês aceitaram os papeis, tinham idéia de esse projeto se tornaria tão popular? Eu sei que ainda estão gravando, mas já existe toda uma mobilização.

Victoria se encarregou de responder e eu me permitir olhar ao redor.

Eu definitivamente não sabia que já existia toda essa loucura em relação ao filme. Mas, provavelmente era culpa minha não saber isso, já que eu tentava me manter afastada de tudo o que não fosse a minha parte no trabalho, ou seja, atuar. Eu realmente não gostava de acompanhar as revistas ou programas de fofocas ou qualquer coisa desse gênero.

- Eu quero perguntar algo para você, Bella... – A apresentadora voltou a falar e eu me forcei em parecer interessada naquilo tudo. Não que eu fosse completamente anti-social, bom talvez eu até fosse. Mas, naquele momento o que me incomodava era ser o centro da atenção. – O quão intimidada você se sente em fazer um papel tão querido por tanta gente?

Eu decidi que sobre essa pergunta, eu poderia ser bastante sincera.

- Humm, eu não tinha muita idéia que tantas pessoas amassem essa personagem. Eu a amo! É um dos meus romances prediletos, mas anda parece estranho que tantas outras pessoas gostem também... Então... – Eu terminei dando de ombros e me xingando mentalmente por não conseguir formular uma resposta decentemente.

- Vocês gostam do livro? – Ela perguntou gesticulando em direção a James Victoria e eles gastaram algum tempo dando respostas politicamente corretas e bem colocadas. Eu precisaria descobrir como eles fazem isso. Talvez, Edward me ensine mais tarde.

- Tem algo sobre o livro, e acredito que o filme siga essa linha... é que é um historia de amor, mas ainda assim, não é tão romântico. Vocês são românticos? – A apresentadora perguntou e olhou para todos nós esperando que alguém respondesse. Isso era tão estranho! Definitivamente eu não me sentia confortável! Conclui franzido o rosto e encolhendo o pouco o ombro. – Edward?

Edward cruzou as pernas sob seu corpo e antes de responder me olhou sorrindo.

- Sim. Bom, eu acho que sim. Absurdamente romântico! – Ele disse com uma risada envergonhada e eu não conseguir deixar de sorrir junto.

Eu sentia como se estivéssemos presos dentro de uma bolha própria. Só esperava que ninguém percebesse isso.

- Bom, agora eu vou deixar que os nossos fãs alucinados façam algumas perguntas. – A apresentadora falou se levantando. – Vocês parecem assustados. – Ela disse sorrindo pra mim. Eu assenti sorrindo visivelmente intimidade. – Tudo bem, tudo bem, nós os protegeremos.

Todos riram e ela se encaminhou até uma menina que estava bem a minha frente.

A menina apanhou o microfone e disse em um fôlego só. – Eu só queria dizer que você é tão lindo!

Todas na platéia gritaram e Edward sorrindo perguntou: - Quem?

Ela deu uns pulinhos que me lembravam muito Alice e respondeu radiante: - Você!

Eu abaixei minha cabeça sorrindo. Edward ficou um pouco corado o que me fez rir um pouco mais enquanto fazia um gesto com minhas mãos pra ele, como quem diz: fazer o que, né?

- Mas, minha pergunta é para Bella... – A menina continuou a falar e eu levantei meu rosto para olhá-la. – Como você se sente em ser a menina que todas as garotas gostariam de ser? Porque eu gostaria de ser você agora!

Eu passei a mão nervosamente pelos meus cabelos e sorri.

- Eu... – Sacudi minha cabeça sem saber exatamente o que responder. – Eu não sei, não sei. Virginia é como qualquer outra garota e eu também, então... eu não, eu realmente não sei.

Merda Bella! Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção quando Rosalie e Alice tentaram me ensinar como me comportar em uma entrevista.

- Eu também tenho mais uma pergunta para você Bella. – A apresentadora voltou a falar. – Eu soube que houveram milhares de candidatas para esse papel. Então, como você conseguiu o papel e como está lidando com toda essa atenção agora?

Nervosamente eu olhei para Victoria e James, que mantinham uma expressão de indiferença e disfarçadamente olhei pra Edward, enquanto sentia minhas pernas balançares, então, olhei novamente para a apresentadora antes de responder.

- Bom, eu fiz um teste, como todas as outras candidatas e felizmente fui escolhida. Eu só tentei o meu melhor... não saberia bem explicar isso. – Continuei olhando para ela enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior. – Como eu lido com isso? Humm, eu apenas faço as mesmas coisas que fazia antes, eu não ligo muito para essa coisa de exposição e tudo mais, eu faço o meu trabalho, com a diferença que agora estou na TV. –Sorri nervosamente para ela.

- E todos podem te ver agora. Ouvi dizer que você é de uma cidadezinha pequena e nesse momento, todos devem estar te vendo... como se sente? É algo como orgulho? – Ela perguntou animada.

Só então me dei conta de que a essa altura do campeonato Renée e Charlie estariam me vendo na TV e senti algo como orgulho sim, seguido de uma melancolia, já que não tive mais contato algum com eles desde Renée me ligou avisando sobre... Eu tremi levemente e abaixei minha cabeça, sufocando o nervosismo ao me lembrar que não só meus pais saberiam onde eu estava agora, mas Jacob também. Definitivamente isso não me deixava orgulhosa, eu me sentia em pânico.

- Eu acho que é algo mais parecido com pânico. – Respondi sem pensar e felizmente tudo o que a apresentadora fez foi deixar sua cabeça cair para trás e gargalhar.

- Vamos a mais perguntas dos fãs.

Novamente uma menina sorria animadamente e parecia saltitar enquanto agarrava o microfone.

- Minha pergunta é para Edward. Você poderia nos dizer quem é Lizzie? – Todas as meninas suspiraram e Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não se fala de outra coisa e é um mistério tão grande...

- Lizzie? – Edward começou a falar e eu sentir minha bochecha começar a esquentar. – Lizzie é uma mulher incrível e super talentosa. Ela é divina!

Eu sorri internamente.

- Ahh vamos lá Edward. – A apresentadora começou a falar e eu senti Edward se remexendo ao meu lado. – Nos diga mais...

Eu desviei meu olhar até Edward e passamos a mão em nossos cabelos ao mesmo tempo e sem perceber começamos a rir.

Era uma piada interna e em minha opinião bem divertida.

- Ok, ok, vamos tentar outra coisa. Bella?

Eu voltei a fixar minha atenção na apresentadora.

- Você é amiga intimida de Rosalie Hale e Emmett McCarty, que é melhor amigo de Edward, certo?

Eu assenti.

- Vocês já eram amigos antes do filme?

Eu me senti um pouco encurralada. O que eu poderia dizer sem deixar transparecer em meus olhos que eu me apaixonei por ele desde o primeiro momento em que o vi?

- Mais ou menos. – Respondi meia verdade. Edward gargalhou ao meu lado.

- Emmett nos apresentou uma vez há algum tempo atrás. – Ele disse tentando soar indiferente.

- Então, Bella, será que você saberia nos dizer quem é Lizzie?

Minha boca se abriu em surpresa e vi que Edward tinha um brilho divertido em seu olhar.

_Claro, sou eu!_ – Pensei soltando uma risadinha.

- Eu não acho que eu possa falar sobre isso... – Dei de ombros. – É um assunto pessoal.

- Isso quer dizer que você sabe quem é?

- Eu não disse isso... – Respondi rapidamente. – Oww você está me confundindo!

Todos riram e eu balancei minha cabeça nervosamente.

_Não foi uma boa reposta Bella!_

O programa continuou com mais algumas perguntas e eu já estava começando a me sentir incomodada por apenas eu e Edward estarmos sendo questionados.

- Então, Bella, muitas pessoas não ficaram muito feliz com a sua escolha pra esse papel. – Uma das fãs começou a me perguntar. – O que você diria para quem acha que você não foi a escolhe correta?

Eu não sabia bem o que dizer para essas pessoas. Eu imaginava que isso poderia acontecer, já que eu sou uma atriz iniciante, mas tentava não me preocupar muito com isso.

- Eu tento não me importar ou até mesmo pensar muito nisso. Eu apenas faço o meu melhor. Talvez depois do filme pronto algumas pessoas mudem de opinião.

Felizmente depois dessa pergunta a apresentadora agradeceu a nossa presença e anunciou que o programa tinha chegado ao fim.

Antes que o programa fosse finalizado ela pediu que ficássemos um pouco mais para tirar fotos e distribuir autógrafos para os fãs.

Todos concordamos e após o programa nos encaminharam para um camarim. Na verdade cada um tinha o seu e eu novamente achei que era desperdício demais, mas, mudei de opinião ao ver Edward entrando no meu camarim alguns minutos mais tardes.

- Você esteve divina! – Ele disse com a sua voz suave enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Obrigada! – Respondi caminhando em sua direção. – Mas, acho que as minhas resposta não foram muito bem articuladas. – Sorri envergonhada.

Edward me puxou para mais perto, fazendo nossos corpos se colarem e instantaneamente senti todo o meu corpo esquentar.

Eu o queria!

- Edward... – Disse tentando me afastar. Não era o local mais indicado, mas o leve gemido na minha voz me traiu.

- Sou eu! – Ele respondeu me segurando forte contra ele e beijando o meu pescoço.

- Eu não acho que...

Edward interrompeu o que eu iria falar, me beijando ardentemente e se antes meu corpo estava apenas quente, agora eu tremia visivelmente.

Quando nossas bocas se separaram, eu levei minhas mãos ao seu cabelo e o puxei em minha direção, louca por mais um beijo.

As mãos de Edward começaram a percorrer o meu corpo e eu senti sua ereção roçar contra o meu ventre. Lentamente ele levantou a saia do meu vestido e gemeu contra meus lábios ao sentir o quanto eu já estava excitada.

Edward espalmou o meu bumbum e foi minha vez de gemer em seus lábios. Ele se afastou um pouco da porta e me suspendeu. Eu prontamente envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas e passei a mordiscar o pescoço dele, quando o ar começou a nos faltar.

- Bella? – Ouvi chamarem do outro lado da porta, seguido de algumas batidas.

Edward e eu congelamos olhando um para o outro.

- Bella, já está na hora. – Reconheci sendo a voz de Kate e suspirei aliviada. – Por favor, querida... – Ele continuou mais baixo agora. - Não demorem! – ela finalizou, fazendo eu e Edward cairmos na gargalhada.

Edward voltou a me colocar no chão, me dando um selinho rápido.

Arrumei o meu vestido e caminhei em direção a porta.

Edward abraçou a minha cintura por trás e beijou a minha nuca.

- Hoje à noite. – Ele começou a falar com a voz rouca. – Deixe a porta do seu quarto destrancada.

Então, ele me soltou e caminhou em direção a saída, deixando a porta aberta para mim.

Eu respirei fundo e vesti o meu melhor sorriso.

Hoje à noite. Apenas eu e Edward.

Meu sorriso se tornou maior enquanto eu fechava a porta e caminhava em direção aos meus fãs.


	23. Capítulo Extra   Do jeito que eu gosto

****Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim… respeite isso.****

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA – DO JEITO QUE EU GOSTO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella Cullen<span>**

* * *

><p>Eu entrei correndo no meu quarto de hotel e antes que conseguisse me jogar na cama liguei apressadamente para Alice. Se tinha alguém que poderia me ajudar agora, esse alguém era ela.<p>

Depois de explicar o que eu queria e ouvi-la rir histericamente eu me dirigi ao banho e antes que eu tivesse terminando ouvi Alice chegando.

- Você sabe que quase interrompeu algo muito importante? – Ela gritou abrindo a porta do banheiro.

Eu corei e, sem conseguir evitar, comecei a gargalhada.

- Desculpe, Alice. Essa não era a minha intenção.

- Tudo bem. É por uma boa causa e eu duvido que Edward resista a minha arma secreta. – Ela disse piscando. – Agora acabe logo com isso, porque eu preciso te deixar divina, antes que Edward apareça por aqui. – Alice continuou falando enquanto eu tratava de me enxugar rapidamente. – Eu convenci Jasper a atrasá-lo um pouco, tempo suficiente para te deixar ainda mais linda.

Poucos minutos depois eu já estava maquiada e com meu cabelo cheio de grandes ondas que balançavam conforme eu andava.

- Aqui está... – Alice disse me entregando uma sacola da Victoria Secret.

- Quando você conseguiur tempo para comprar isso?

- Isso não importa. O que importa é que eu sempre sei do que você vai precisar.

...

Mesmo sobre os protestos de Alice eu corri até o banheiro para me vestir.

- Uauuuuu! – Alice exclamou quando eu voltei ao quarto. – Se eu fosse lésbica eu te pegava. – ela comentou divertido enquanto ajeitava algo no meu cabelo.

- Obrigada Alice! Acho que Edward vai gostar.

- Claro que ele vai gostar... Você está irresistível! Afinal, fui eu quem te arrumou. – Ela deu de ombros e se dirigiu a porta do quarto. – Divirta-se!

Eu me permiti admirar-me um pouco no imenso espelho que tinha de frente para a minha cama.

Eu vestia um jogo de corpete tomara que caia e calcinha que juntos pareciam mais um maio preto com algumas flores estampadas, um hobe todo de renda por cima que não escondia absolutamente nada, pelo contrario, deixava todo o meu corpo a mostra, mas me dava um ar sexy. Saltos altos que deixavam minhas pernas mais longas.

Uauu eu estava realmente irresistível!

Um baque surdo me fez virar em direção a porta e o que eu vi, me fez perder o ar completamente.

Edward estava recostado na porta com os olhos fixos em mim. A camisa social que ele vestia estava mais do que a metade aberta deixando quase todo o seu tórax a mostra.

Talvez eu tenha, até mesmo, babado um pouco com a visão

Puta que pariu! Como esse homem consegue ser tão gostoso?

Eu não consegui resistir e caminhei em direção a ele, sentido o hobe de renda flutuar conforme eu andava e sorri vitoriosa para ele.

- Isso tudo é pra mim? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca e eu estremeci levemente parando a sua frente a poucos centímetros de seu corpo.

- Somente para você. – Respondi mordendo o meu lábio inferior e sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

Edward não disse mais nada, apenas me puxou em sua direção e, mais rápido do que eu poderia ver, nos virado me prensando contra a porta.

Nossas línguas se encontraram no momento em que eu prendi minhas mãos em seu cabelo e trouxe seu rosto para mais perto do meu.

Edward colou ainda mais nosssos corpos, me permitindo perceber o quão excitado ele já estava para mim... afinal seu membro, mais que ereto, contra o meu ventre era prova disso. E eu já estava começando a me xingar mentalmente por ter tanta roupa entre nós.

Como se lesse os meus pensamentos, ele se afastou um pouco me suspendendo e eu prontamente enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, enquanto Edward se encarregava de se livrar do meu hobe.

- Você está linda! – ele disse mordiscando a minha orelha. – Mas vai ficar ainda mais completamente nua!

- Oh Céus! – eu ofeguei e tentei conseguir mais contato rebolando contra o corpo de Edward.

Edward voltou a me prensar contra a porta do quarto e eu pude sentir meu corpo bater com violência contra a madeira.

Eu apertei minhas mãos em seu ombro e tombei minha cabeça de encontro à porta, sentindo todo o meu corpo tomar vida própria. Edward desceu sua boca de encontro ao meu colo e eu não consegui reprimir um suspiro ao senti-lo contornar os meus seios.

Eu queria que ele me livrasse das minhas inúteis roupas logo e para deixar isso bem claro eu tentei me livrar das deles. Meus dedos lutavam contra os botões da sua camisa e quando eu percebi que os botões estavam me vencendo, eu simplesmente os puxei fazendo com que os mesmos voassem pelo quarto e Edward sorriu para mim, me fazendo derreter. Rapidamente nos livramos de sua camisa e Edward desceu sua mão até minhas coxas apertando-as e me fazendo querer mais.

Ele deslizou sua mão até o meu bumbum e o apertou forte, depois ele o espalmou, me deixando cada vez mais quente e desejosa por ele, se é que isso era possível.

Eu não me alarmei ou comecei a entrar em pânico como achei aconteceria. Na verdade, eu fiquei ainda mais excitada.

_Por favor, faça mais disso!_

A boca de Edward abocanhou a minha e suas mãos foram para a lateral da minha calcinha.

_Se livre dela!_

Edward atendeu a minha suplica interna e puxando pelas laterais, rasgou-a.

Merda! Alice ficaria uma fera!

Eu ri contra os lábios de Edward e ele parou de me beijar, estudando a minha reação.

Eu dei de ombros e me esfreguei contra a ele.

- Merda Bella! Você tira todo o meu controle.

- E quem disse que eu quero que você se controle? – Disse maliciosamente.

- Você não deveria ter dito isso.

Edward se virou ainda me sustentando e caminhou em direção a cama.

Ele me jogou na cama, sem muito cuidado, e eu senti meu corpo quicar contra o colchão.

Esse era um Edward novo e eu estava adorando cada pedacinho dele.

Ele se livrou de suas calças e boxer ao mesmo tempo. Eu aproveitei para começar a abrir os fechos traseiros do meu corpete. Não tinha conseguido chegar ao terceiro quando Edward, completamente nu e excitado, contornou a cama em minha direção.

Eu quase alcancei meu climax, apenas com a visão.

_Deus, muito obrigada pelo marido que me deu._

Edward me virou na cama, me deixando de bruços e se encarregou de terminar de abrir os fechos.

- Você é deliciosa! – ele murmurou contra a minha costa nua e começou a distribuir beijos molhados pelo meu corpo. – Eu te quero tanto, Bella. Eu te quero agora!

- Eu também te quero, Edward!

Consegui me colocar novamente de frente e senti meu coração falhar ou ver Edward ofegar com a visão do meu corpo nu.

Ele sorriu torto para mim e começou a acariciar as minhas pernas.

- Suas pernas... – ele falou subindo suas mãos alcançando a minhas coxas. – Seus braços... –Seus seios... – Sua boca se encarregou de brincar com meus seios e eu não conseguir reprimir o gemido que se formou em minha garganta. – Você toda... – Ele continuou a falar, agora com sua mão perigosamente perto do meu centro pulsante. – Todo o seu corpo... É meu! – Terminou pousando seu polegar sobre o meu centro necessitado e todo meu corpo se contorceu com o contato.

Vendo que eu já estava mais do que pronta para ele, deslizou um de seus dedos para dentro de mim e eu comecei a sentir minhas paredes se apertarem ao mesmo tempo em que gemidos e lamurias deixavam os meus lábios.

Com a mão livre Edward tapou a minha boca e eu permiti que meu olhar encontrasse o dele.

- Shiii! – Ele falou com um brilho divertido no olhar. – Não queremos acordar o hotel inteiro, queremos?

Eu tentei reprimir ou pelo menos diminuir o volume de meus gemidos, mas foi impossível, já que no momento seguinte, Edward acomodava mais um dedo em mim.

Minhas suplicas por mais o abrigou a apertar um pouco mais a mão em minha boca.

Com dois dedos dentro de mim e o polegar esfregando meu centro nervoso, tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era lamuriar e me contorcer freneticamente.

Eu virei um pouco a minha cabeça para o lado em busca de ar e Edward destampou minha boca e diminuiu seus movimentos. Eu soltei um gemido baixo de frustração.

- Calma, querida! – Ele disse com a voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo soando divertida. – Você vai ter isso e muito mais.

Então, sem que eu esperasse, ele voltou a me penetrar com os seus dedos com cada vez mais intensidade.

Eu travei meu maxilar tentando ao máximo não gemer.

Edward levou sua boca em direção a minha intimidade e eu sabia que estava perdida.

- Vem Bella. Vem, pra mim! – Ele praticamente ordenou.

Quando sua língua tocou meu ponto quente eu senti tudo desaparecer.

Mordi tão forte meu lábio inferior que pude sentir o gosto de sangue na minha boca. Meu corpo todo tinha espasmos e eu senti minhas paredes apertando cada vez mais os dedos de Edward.

Cerrei os olhos, e por alguns segundos alcancei o céu.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse me recuperar do orgasmo alucinante que me consumiu, Edward estava de pé na ponta da cama, olhando pra mim, me cobiçando, desejando-me.

Foi o suficiente para me sentir novamente excitada.

- Venha! – Ele disse com a voz entrecortada. – Eu sei o que você quer... – Puxou minhas penas em sua direção e meu corpo deslizou pelo lençol. – E Deus, como eu quero também.

Edward abriu minhas pernas e deu um pequeno apertão em uma das minhas coxas.

- Tão sexy! – Seus olhos me olhavam de forma hipnotizante.

Ele levantou meu corpo um pouco e me beijou com volúpia.

- De quatro. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Uma parte adormecida do meu cérebro quis protestar, mas meu corpo obedeceu imediatamente.

Eu estava de quatro na ponta da cama, completamente exposta, esperando que Edward fizesse... Bom, que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo.

Ele agarrou meus cabelos e os prendeu em sua mão.

Ele forçou minha cabeça para baixo, fazendo com que meu rosto encostasse-se ao colchão, me deixando ainda mais empinada, ainda mais exposta para ele.

- A melhor coisa que eu já vi em toda a minha vida... – Ele falou apertando o meu bumbum. – Tão linda! Tão minha!

- Edward... – Supliquei.

- O que você quer, querida? – ele perguntou e eu reconheci o tom divertido novamente em sua voz. – Me diga, Sra. Cullen. O que a minha deliciosa esposa, deseja?

- Você! – disse ofegante.

- Eu já sou seu. – No momento em que senti sua ereção em minha entrada, deixei de pensar e permiti que meu corpo agisse da forma que quisesse. Movi-me lentamente juntando-nos ainda mais, fazendo com que ele deslizasse alguns poucos centímetros para dentro de mim. – Será que minha mulher quer algo que eu possa dar a ela agora? – ele disse soltando o meu cabelo e agarrando os meus seios.

- SIM! – ele disse alto.

Ele gargalhou e apertou forte meus seios, me fazendo sentir uma pontada de dor.

Eu balancei minha cabeça expulsando os fantasma que desejavam me controlar e me concentrando em Edward.

- Muito bem! – Ele falou e eu senti o orgulho em sua voz. – Sou apenas eu, fazendo exatamente do jeito que você gosta, não é?

Eu não pude responder porque antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar, ele já estava todo dentro de mim.

Seu membro duro me preenchendo completamente. Esticando minhas paredes enquanto suas mãos apertavam meus seios.

Edward começou a se mover contra a mim e eu precisei afundar meu rosto contra o colchão para sufocar meus gritos de prazer.

Ele investia cada vez mais forte e rápido e gemia tão descontroladamente quanto eu.

Nos não duraríamos muito tempo.

Eu já podia sentir todo o meu corpo voltar a estremecer.

- Oh Edward! Por favor... – Tentei falar por cima das nossas lamurias. – Por favor, comigo.

Edward retirou suas mãos de meus seios e levou uma até o meu quadril, tentando me segurar firmemente no lugar e outra novamente até o meu cabelo.

Ele puxou meu cabelo fazendo com que minha cabeça tombasse para trás. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer e o clímax me atingiu violentamente. Edward investiu mais algumas vezes contra mim e logo me preencheu com seu liquido.

Acho que agora sim, tínhamos acordado o hotel inteiro.

Edward me virou de frente para ele e desabamos os dois, juntos, na cama. Ele por cima de mim. Eu o abracei o mais forte que consegui e fechei meus olhos sorrindo.

- Obrigada! – Disse ofegante.

- Não agradeça, meu amor. – Edward falou recostando sua cabeça em meu peito. – Eu ainda não acabei com você, essa noite.

...


	24. Capítulo 17  Ben

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim… respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17 – BEN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>Tínhamos chego à parte mais aguardada das gravações.<p>

México.

Eu não sabia se ficava empolgada, por conhecer um país novo e me sentir ainda mais próxima de toda a estória que me envolvia desde quando ainda morava em Forks, ou se me permitia ser dominada pelos nervos.

Eu podia sentir minhas mãos tremendo enquanto fechava a minha mala. Mais uma prova do meu nervosismo.

Minha bagagem já estava pronta há horas, graças a Alice. Mas eu precisava me ocupar com algo, então eu decidi que não seria tão ruim verificar quais roupas ela tinha escolhido e dobrá-las milimetricamente mais uma três ou quatro vezes.

Edward entrou no nosso quarto pela quinta vez seguida em menos de 10 minutos.

- Você tem certeza que está bem? – ele perguntou parando ao meu lado.

- Claro. – respondi com um sorriso fraco. – Só continuo achando desnecessário metade das roupas que Alice colocou aqui. – brinquei apontando para a mala imensa.

- Bells? – Edward me puxou até a nossa cama e me colocou sentada ao seu lado. – Eu sei que você está nervosa...

- Eu não... – tentei negar, mas cheguei à conclusão que seria inútil. – Talvez um pouco. – disse por fim.

- Eu... – Edward parou por um instante e parecia procurar as palavras certas. Então, eu percebi que ele realmente sabia o motivo do meu nervosismo o que só me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

- Olha Edward. – eu comecei me colocando de pé. – Eu estou bem, um pouco de nervosismo é norma... eu acho! – forcei um sorriso. – Já não está na hora de você ir?

Edward continuou me olhando por alguns minutos.

- Eu não posso ir e te deixar assim... você está a ponto de ter um colapso.

- Não! – eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente. – Você está exagerando, meu amor.

Ele se colocou de pé e enlaçou minha cintura.

- Vamos juntos. – ele falou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Não podemos... – falei me sentindo mal por não poder segurar na mão dele e me acalmar um pouco. – Você sabe...

- Eu não me importo!

- Mas deveria... é a sua carreira que também está em jogo, não aja como se só a minha importasse.

- Mas é a assim... você vem em primeiro lugar.

Eu aproximei nossos rostos e o beijei serenamente.

- _Você_ vem em primeiro lugar. Por isso, eu jamais vou fazer algo que prejudique a sua carreira. Ela é muito mais importante do que a minha.

Edward abriu a boca para protestar, mas eu o interrompi antes que ele conseguisse dizer algo.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu estarei logo atrás de você e com Alice a tira colo.

- Okay, eu realmente já deveria ter ido e você também. Alice já está impaciente. Eu vim avisá-la que ela estava na sala ameaçando te arrancar desse quarto pelos cabelos. – ele sorriu para mim. – Eu estarei com o celular em mãos. Prometa que vai me ligar, se precisar.

Eu sorri, de verdade agora. Era maravilhoso saber que Edward se preocupava tanto comigo.

- Eu chegarei ao aeroporto alguns minutos depois de você. Nos vemos no salão de embarque?

Ele balançou sua cabeça concordando e me beijou apaixonadamente.

Quando nossas bocas se separaram, ele se curvou apanhando a minha mala e caminhando até a porta.

- Bella – ele falou parando a porta. – Eu vou estar com você.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e mesmo me sentindo tremer levemente respirei fundo e apanhei minha bolsa e casaco e desci lentamente as escadas, encontrando uma Alice impaciente me esperando.

Como combinado saímos em direção ao Aeroporto, 15 minutos depois de Edward.

O caminho até o aeroporto foi tranqüilo, dentro do possível. Alice não parava de falar o quanto estava animada e no quanto nos divertiríamos juntas. Jasper não poderia nos acompanhar dessa vez porque tinha alguns shows agendados com a sua banda, mas ele fez questão de nos levar até o aeroporto. Fomos no meu carro, por ser mais espaçoso e ainda assim, quase não foi suficiente para a quantidade de malas que Alice estava levando.

Eu não precisei colaborar muito com a conversar e a cada km que nos aproximava do aeroporto eu sentia meu coração bater ainda mais rápido.

...

A nossa chegada ao aeroporto foi caótica.

No momento em que descíamos do carro, tantos flashes disparavam em minha direção que eu pensei que ficaria cega.

Alguns seguranças do aeroporto tentaram por ordem a confusão e nos direcionava em direção ao balcão de check in. As pessoas que estavam na fila me olhavam e eu me senti mal por estar passando na frente delas.

Os paparazzi gritavam meu nome sem parar eu mal conseguia dar um passo.

Jasper vinha logo atrás carregando as nossas malas e eu apenas mantinha minha cabeça abaixada, tentando evitar qualquer olhar.

Eu mal consegui dar um abraço apertado de despedida no meu irmão. Jasper me deu um beijo na testa e sussurrou: Você vai ficar bem!

Eu assenti e corri para o salão de embarque deixando Alice se despedir de verdade.

Quando eu conseguir entrar, percebi que todos já estavam lá, apesar de estarmos adiantados com relação ao horário do vôo. Tínhamos ainda cerca de 40 minutos. Edward, James e Victoria estavam próximos um dos outros, conversando baixinho... eu me sentei algumas cadeiras de distancia. Não estava muito sociável hoje.

Edward me dirigiu um olhar rápido e eu balancei minha cabeça dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Eu comecei a tamborilar meus pés no chão e apertar as minhas mãos.

- Tá com medo? – uma vozinha me chamou atenção.

Eu olhei para o lado e encontrei um lindo menininho loiro de olhos azuis que de alguma forma me lembrava Edward. Ele não deveria ter mais do que três anos e suas palavras ainda eram meio misturadas o que me fez rir.

- Ahh... eu não estou com medo e você? – perguntei fazendo aquela vozinha inevitável quando falamos com criança e ele me olhou fazendo uma careta.

Eu limpei minha garganta.

- Você está sozinho? – perguntei olhando em volta e percebendo que ele estava sentado ao meu lado sem nenhuma adulto por perto. – Onde está a mamãe?

Ele começou a balançar as perninhas e apontou para onde Edward estava junto com os outros.

- Okay, eu posso te fazer companhia até a mamãe voltar. – falei sorrindo, mas por dentro estava me perguntando que mãe desnaturada deixaria o filho pequeno sozinho no meio de um aeroporto lotado. – quantos anos você tem?

Ele levantou dois dedinhos na minha direção.

- Dois? – perguntei e ele balançou sua cabecinha concordando.

Eu fiquei alguns minutos olhando para ele e por alguns instantes me esqueci completamente do nervosismo.

- Meu nome é Bella. – falei passando a mão pelo cabelo dele. – e o seu?

- Ben. – ele respondeu baixinho.

Alice chegou como um furacão do meu lado e se sentou tagarelando sem parar. Ben pareceu um pouco assustado e eu sussurrei pra ele. – ela é lega!

Ele balançou a cabecinha como se não concordasse eu não conseguir evitar de sorrir.

- Quem é ele? – Alice perguntou se inclinando sobre mim e olhando pra Ben.

- O nome dele é Ben. – respondi.

- E cadê a mãe dele?

Eu só olhei pra ela e ela começou a resmungar.

- Meu Deus! Como uma mãe deixa uma criança assim, sozinha? Deveríamos chamar alguém...

Então, me pegando de surpresa Ben começou a chorar e eu olhei pra ele assustada.

- O que foi? – perguntei docemente enquanto Alice ainda falava ao meu lado. – Alice, por favor, você o está assustando.

Ben se encolheu no banco e passou as mãozinhas pela barriga e continuou a chorar.

- Eu acho que ele quer ir ao banheiro. – Alice falou no meu ouvido.

- Ahhh... – eu disse. – Hey Ben, você quer ir ao banheiro? – perguntei e ele negou com a cabeça. Eu olhei pra Alice e ela deu de ombros, então ele começou a apontar novamente para onde Edward estava.

- Eu acho que a mãe dele está por ali.

- Eu não vejo ninguém a não ser Edward, James e Victoria... – Alice falou.

Ele se levantou e correu em direção a eles, antes que Alice terminasse de falar. Ele parou ao lado de Victoria e começou a puxar a blusa dela. Ela olhou pra ele com indiferença e eu senti meu sangue ferver. Custava ser educada com uma criança?

Edward olhou para ele e se abaixou ao lado dele, eu me pus de pé e caminhei até eles com Alice do meu lado.

Ben ignorou Edward e continuou a puxar a roupa de Victoria.

Ela colocou um sorriso falso no rosto e pegou na mão dele.

- Ahhh Eddie... esse é o meu filho... Benicio. – ela falou docemente.

Alice e eu congelamos a alguns passos de distancia. Edward a encarou também surpreso e se pôs de pé novamente.

Ben chorou um pouco mais alto e eu dirigi meu olhar pra ele. Ele encolheu um pouquinho seu corpo pequeno.

- Ops... – Alice falou ao meu lado.

- Ahh merda! – Victoria sibilou. – Onde essa maldita babá? – ela falou puxando Ben pela mão. – você não sabe ir ao banheiro? – ela o sacudiu e a olhei com um misto de horror e ódio. Eu certamente poderia arrancar p seu pescoço agora.

Uma jovem morena chegou correndo e pegou Ben no colo.

- Me desculpe Senhorita Ston... eu apenas fui ao banheiro, achei que ele ficaria bem com a Senhora... – ela se calou ao avistar o olhar de Victoria.

- Anda logo... cuide disso. – ela falou apontando para o filho.

A jovem caminhou abraçada a Ben até onde estávamos sentados e apanhou uma pequena bolsa que estava no chão ao lado da cadeira. Depois ela foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Belo espírito materno você tem. – eu disse me juntando aos três.

Victoria me dirigiu um sorrisinho.

- Crianças... – ela disse com desdém. –... são impossíveis.

- Principalmente com uma mãe como você. – Alice comentou cruzando os braços.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha um filho... – Edward começou a falar e ao meu lado James sorriu pra mim e se afastou.

- Pouquíssimas pessoas sabem disso... – Victoria falou sem emoção alguma. – Eu decidi levá-lo conosco, um pouco de cultura não deve fazer mal a ele, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu.

- Cultura nunca é ruim... – falei suavemente. – mas talvez ele precise de um pouco de amor, antes de cultura.

Alice deu uma risadinha.

- Ele tem uma babá para isso e se estão tão incomodadas podem fazer o papel de adoradoras de criança o quanto quiserem. Estarão me fazendo um grande favor... afinal, eu tenho coisas muito mais importantes a fazer.

A minha boca se abriu em surpresa e eu não consegui pensar em nada para dizer.

Eu sabia que Victoria era baixa e oferecida. Mas nunca pensei que ela não tivesse coração.

A babá voltou com Ben no colo e se manteve seguramente afastada de Victoria.

- Já que você não se importa, eu aceito o papel. Não fará mal algum a ele receber um pouco de amor, mesmo que de um estranho.

Eu caminhei até eles e por um momento achei que Victoria arrancaria minha cabeça fora, a julgar pela forma como ela me olhava.

Mas, logo ela se virou novamente em direção a Edward e passou sua mão pelo ombro dele.

Eu precisei lutar contra a ânsia que se formou em meu estomago.

A babá de Ben, Jennyfer, parecia uma boa pessoa e ficou se desculpando por tê-lo deixado sozinho, mas ela me disse que era nova no trabalho e pensou que não teria nenhum problema já que Victoria estava ali. Ela parecia tão horrorizada quanto eu com a forma como Victoria tratava o próprio filho.

Ben pareceu gostar de mim, já que alguns minutos antes de embaçarmos, ele se jogou no meu colo. Eu sorri quando ele agarrou o meu pescoço.

Eu voltei a olhar para Victoria, mas ela continuava indiferente e parecia não se importar que eu estivesse com o filho dela. Minha suspeita foi confirmada quando nosso vôo foi chamado e ela seguiu na frente, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

Benicio se recusava a sair do meu colo, por mim tudo bem, mas precisei pedir para uma passageiro trocar de lugar com Jennyfer, assim ela pode ficar próxima de mim e Alice e ajudar com Ben.

Eu não tinha muita experiência com crianças, mas não foi muito difícil dar a papinha. Exceto pela parte em que Ben queria brincar com a comida e acabou sujando toda a minha blusa. No final das contas, nos divertimos bastante e ele comeu muito bem.

Eu precisava trocar a minha blusa e como Ben se recusava a sair do meu colo, eu o levei até o banheiro comigo, felizmente o banheiro da primeira classe era espaçoso o suficiente para que eu aproveitasse e trocasse a fralda dele. Eu me atrapalhe um pouco e provavelmente demorei mais do que o necessário, mas, me senti orgulhosa de completar a missão. Ben parecia estar se divertindo com a minha falta de jeito e a risada dele era deliciosa.

Voltei ao meu lugar e no caminho passei por Edward que estava sentado ao lado de Kate, antes que eu pudesse continuar o meu caminho ele segurou o meu braço levemente.

Ele não disse nada, mas Kate se levantou me dando o seu lugar.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele, na janela. Não sem antes, perceber o olhar furioso de Victoria. Por um momento pensei que fosse por Ben, mas logo percebi que não era esse o motivo de sua fúria dela.

- Parece que ele gostou de você. – Edward falou olhando para Ben que brincava com um fio do meu cabelo.

- Bell – ele falou com sua vozinha infantil e eu só faltei pular como Alice.

- Ele falou o meu nome! – exclamei animada. – isso mesmo! Bella... – falei na esperança que ele repetisse, mas ele apenas me amostrou seus dentinhos brancos e continuou brincando com o meu cabelo.

Edward gargalho alto.

- Não sabia que você gostava tanto de crianças. – ele comentou.

- Bom, eu gosto dele! – eu dei um beijinho na testa de Ben.

- Bells... - eu olhei para Edward, alarmada pelo tom de sua voz. – Não se apegue muito, você e Victoria...

- Eu sei! Mas... Edward você viu a forma como ela o tratou? Que tipo de mãe ela é?

- Ainda assim, ela é a mãe dele.

- Não consigo acreditar que você concorde com isso.

- Eu não concordo! – ele falou e imediatamente uma mão foi em direção ao rosto de Ben, lhe fazendo um carinho.

Ele pareceu gostar, já que largou o meu cabelo e agarrou um dos dedos de Edward.

- Oi... – Edward falou balançando o seu dedo.

Eu sorri para a imagem a minha frente.

- Eu não concordo... – Edward voltou a falar me olhando. – Mas não há nada que possamos fazer.

Eu abracei um pouco o bebê no meu colo, sabendo que Edward estava certo com relação a isso.

- Victoria vai deixar que você se apegue e depois vai impedir que você o veja. Ou coisa pior. Ela ainda não esqueceu aquela noite em que você cantou para mim.

Eu gargalhei alto me lembrando.

- E você, esqueceu? – perguntei em um sussurro.

- Não me provoque, Isabella. Ou serei obrigada a te levar de volta para aquele banheiro.

Eu senti meu rosto ficar quente e mordi meu lábio inferior.

- Parece que ele está com sono... – Edward comentou e eu dirigi meu olhar para Ben que tinha os olhos quase fechando.

Eu o balancei um pouco e cantarolei bem baixinho uma canção de ninar.

Em poucos minutos Ben já dormia tranquilamente.

Edward estava ao meu lado sorrindo para mim. Ficamos em um silencio confortável durante alguns minutos.

- Ele se parece com você... – comentei sussurrando.

Edward me olhou surpreso.

- Você acha?

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Não sei... é alguma coisa que me lembra você. Acho que a forma de sorrir... o mesmo sorriso torto.

- Eu tenho um sorriso torto? – Edward perguntou com falsa indignação.

- O sorriso torto mais lindo que eu já vi!

- Mais lindo do que o dele? – Edward perguntou fazendo um cafuné em Ben.

Eu soltei uma risada.

- Com ciúmes de um bebê, Edward?

- Eu acho que posso lidar com ele... falando nisso, acho melhor começar me livrando da mãozinha boba dele.

Só então percebi que uma das mãos de Ben repousava em um dos meus seios.

Edward pegou a mão dele e instintivamente Ben voltou a segurar um dos dedos de Edward.

- Parece que ele também gostou de mim. – Edward comentou com um sorriso.

Eu recostei minha cabeça no encosto da poltrona e virei meu rosto em direção a ele.

- Seria impossível ele não gostar de você.

Então, fechei meus olhos, aproveitando a calma que o bebê no meu colo me passava.

- Bells? – Edward chamou baixinho.

- Humm... – respondi ainda de olhos fechados.

- Você será uma ótima mãe.

Eu abri meus olhos e encontrei os deles cheio de um brilho especial, que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

- E eu estou ansioso por ser o pai dos seus filhos.

Não importa o quando eu achava cedo para se quer pensarmos nisso, o brilho nos olhos de Edward me dizia que essa seria a melhor experiência que teríamos.

Eu cheguei mais perto dele e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- O México me parece um bom lugar para começarmos a tentar.


	25. Capítulo 18  Provocante

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim… respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18 – PROVOCANTE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>As gravações no México estavam ocorrendo a todo vapor.<p>

Como James e Victoria tinham alguns compromissos agendados nos estados unidos para daqui duas semanas, suas cenas foram gravadas primeiro.

Como eu estava em quase todas elas, precisei acordar cedo no dia seguinte a nossa chegada.

As primeiras cenas foram bem cansativas.

James e eu precisamos cavalgar durante horas.

Eu não sabia cavalgar muito bem, para falar a verdade eu até tinha um certo medo, mas James foi bastante gentil em me ensinar alguns truques e como na maioria das cenas nós dividíamos o mesmo cavalo, não foi tão difícil.

Em algumas vezes foi até mesmo divertido.

Eu conseguia me dar bem com ele, quando ele não estava tentando forçar a barra para que tivéssemos algo mais que amizade.

Eu até gostava de sua companhia.

Nós passamos bastante tempo discutindo o roteiro e rindo, às vezes histericamente, das confusões em que "Steve" e "Ginny" se metiam.

Edward e Alice estiveram ocupados durante toda a manhã, com suas provas de figurino e eu só os encontrei durante a tarde, quando eles apareceram no set.

Eu sabia que Victoria também estava em algum lugar do set, apesar de ainda não tê-la visto e me perguntei se ela teria trago Ben e se ele estava bem. Mais tarde eu soube que ele havia ficado no hotel com a babá.

O primeiro dia parecia que não acabaria nunca. As cenas precisaram ser regravadas algumas vezes e não foi possível fazer nenhuma pausa maior do que alguns minutos, até que John deu o dia por encerrado, as 01:30h da manhã do dia seguinte.

Edward e Alice já haviam voltado para o hotel. Mas eu sabia que encontraria Edward acordado esperando por mim.

E foi exatamente assim que o encontrei.

Ele estava do lado de fora do hotel fumando o seu cigarro displicentemente. Ele sorriu torto para mim e eu corei com todo esse esconde esconde.

Eu adentrei a recepção do hotel e antes que James e eu conseguíssemos entrar no elevador Edward já estava ao nosso lado.

- Boa noite! – ele falou educadamente ao se juntar a nós.

- Boa noite! – respondi desviando o olhar.

- Aproveitando a noite Mexicana, Edward? – James perguntou indiferente.

- Aproveitando apenas os meus cigarros. – Edward respondeu balançando a cartela de malboros que tinha em mãos. – O fuso horário me deixou mais alerta do que eu gostaria.

Ficamos em silencio até que o elevador apitou avisando que estávamos no 5º andar. Era onde James desceria. Eu e Alice estávamos um andar acima e Edward e Victoria no 7ª.

- Te vejo pela manhã? – James perguntou sorrindo para mim.

- As gravações começam as 6. – respondi.

- Se você quiser, eu posso te esperar para o café... – ele ofereceu gentilmente e eu vi no momento em que Edward o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Obrigada, James. Mas, estou tão cansada que provavelmente pedirei o café no quarto.

A porta do elevador começou a se fechar e eu acenei para James.

- Café na cama? Me parece uma ótima idéia. – Edward comentou debochadamente.

- Boa noite, meu amor... – eu comecei a falar assim que a porta do elevador voltou a se abrir no meu andar.

Edward me ignorou e caminhou para fora do elevador ao meu instante que eu.

Eu o olhei questionadoramente.

Edward apenas sorriu e caminhou rapidamente até a porta do meu quarto.

Eu sorri e praticamente corri atrás dele.

- Você sabe que vamos ter sérios problemas se... – falei abrindo a porta do quarto, mas antes que ela estivesse totalmente aberta, Edward já estava me puxando para dentro do quarto e me beijando apaixonadamente.

Eu precisei me desvencilhar dele quando o ar começou a faltar e começamos a rir.

- Não existe chance que eu durma em outro lugar que não aqui, com você. – ele falou se jogando na cama.

Eu não poderia negar que isso me deixava bastante feliz e ehrrr... animada?

Eu corei com o pensamento e Edward caiu na gargalhada.

Eu decidi que não era uma boa idéia.

Eu teria que está de pé bem cedo no dia seguinte e eu ainda precisava de um bom banho. Mas enquanto eu caminhava até o banheiro, tive uma idéia que me pareceu bem brilhante.

- Edward? – chamei depois que havia entrado no boxer.

Eu não precisei chamar novamente ou esperar muito tempo. No minuto seguinte Edward já estava debaixo da ducha comigo.

Foi o melhor banho de todos. Um pouco demorado, mas bem aproveitado.

A forma como Edward resolveu me dar um banho de verdade, depois de termos feito amor, colados na parede e com as minhas pernas em volta da cintura de dele, foi no mínimo, relaxante.

Eu estava tão sonolenta que Edward precisou me carregar até a cama. Eu adormeci antes mesmo que percebesse.

Como eu já imaginava o dia seguinte também foi exaustivo, mas dessa vez conseguimos fazer pausas maiores e eu até conseguir passar algum tempo com Ben, enquanto Victoria gravava alguma cena.

Ela continuava não se importando com a minha aproximação com ele, mas eu não queria problemas futuros então aproveitei que ela não estava por perto.

- Hey garotão! – falei chegando perto dele.

Ele sorriu para mim.

Eu consegui alguns papeis e canetas e nós dois ficamos algum tempo desenhando. Na verdade, os desenhos não passavam de alguns rabiscos, mas ainda assim era divertido ver Ben tão animado.

Nos estávamos nos divertindo tanto que nem percebi quanto Victoria chegou.

- Parece que você está mesmo levando a serio o seu papel de babá, não é Bella?

- Oi Victoria. – eu respondi me pondo de pé. – eu já estava indo. O seu filho é uma criança adorável.

- Com certeza. – ela falou balançando a mão como se isso não significasse nada.

- Bella? – Ben chamou, agarrando a minha mão.

Eu abri um sorriso imenso e me abaixei para dar um beijo nele.

- Fique quietinho hein. – falei para ele e deu um beijo em sua testa. – depois nós brincamos mais.

Victoria revirou os olhos e eu simplesmente me dirigi até o meu trailer.

O restante da semana e a seguinte seguiu o mesmo ritmo. Precisávamos adiantar o máximo possível as filmagens para que James e Victoria pudessem ser liberados, então as filmagens sempre começavam muito cedo e terminavam bem tarde.

Todas as noites Edward conseguia um jeito de dormir no meu quarto. É claro que ele ia para o seu quarto antes que alguém desse a falta dele e pouquíssimas vezes éramos vistos juntos.

Eu não tinha muito tempo livre, mas os poucos que eu tinha, eu gastava com Alice, eu não ficava muito a vontade deixando-a sozinha o tempo todo. Claro que minha preocupação era desnecessária, já que Alice estava aproveitando e muito sua estadia no México, fazendo compras atrás de compras.

Depois de 12 dias de filmagens seguidos, as cenas de James tinham chegado ao fim e ele estaria voltando para os Estados unidos, junto com Victoria e Ben na manhã seguinte.

Todo o elenco foi convidado para uma noite tipicamente mexicana para comemorar.

As gravações no México eram as ultimas e depois disso, todo o trabalho estaria nas mãos dos editores. O que significava que eu só reencontraria James nos programas de televisão que teríamos que fazer juntos.

Alice fez questão de me arrumar.

Ela separou um vestido preto que batia abaixo dos meus joelhos e era solto no corpo, o que segundo ela, me dava um ar mexicano, o que obviamente me fez rir.

Por fim eu calcei um peep toe _Stuart Weitzman _preto com saltos vermelhos e para finalizar o visual, segundo Alice, fui obrigada a usar uma rosa vermelha no cabelo que estava meio preso meio solto.

Eu estava me sentindo ridícula usando a tal rosa como acessório, mas relaxei depois de ouvir alguns elogios.

É claro que os de Edward me fizeram querer correr para o quarto, levando-o junto e os de James me fez corar e querer me esconder debaixo da mesa.

O restaurante em que estávamos era bastante animado. Serviam comidas típicas mexicanas, por isso a nossa mesa estava repleta de garrafas de água e eu continuava a abanar a minha boca a todo momento fazendo com que todos rissem de mim. Tinha um palco ao fundo onde uma banda mariachi tocava freneticamente.

Decidimos experimentar algumas das bebidas típicas mexicanas, o que provavelmente não foi uma boa idéia, mas foi bastante divertido.

É claro que eu já havia provado tequila antes então decidi começar pelas "Cerveza", nada mais era do que opções de cervejas claras e escuras e, como nunca fui muita fã de cerveja decidi passar para a próxima, não sem antes perceber que Edward estava se divertindo bastante com isso. Como bom inglês ele adorava cervejas e pub's e uma das maiores frustrações dele com relação a LA era não ter tantas variedades de pub's em que ele pudesse me levar.

A próxima bebida era algo chamado"Miquelada" – uma mistura de cerveja e suco de limão que era servida com sal na borda do copo. Na minha opnião? Melhor do que as cervezas, mas ainda perdia para tequila, por isso decidi que a próxima seria a boa tequila mexicana.

Edward me lançou um olhar repreendedor depois da minha quinta dose, mas eu sorri brilhantemente para ele, então ele me retribuiu com um sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

Em algum ponto da noite James pediu que eu dançasse.

Eu sorri envergonhada e disse que não, da forma mais categórica que a minha voz arrastada foi capaz.

Mas, ele apenas sorriu se colocando de pé cambaleando um pouco e estendeu a mão em minha direção.

Eu olhei para Edward e ele estava vermelho de raiva.

Eu tentei negar mais uma vez, mas, todos na mesa, inclusive Alice que estava tão "alegre" quanto todos, nós gritaram para que eu dançasse.

Eu aproximei meu rosto do de Edward e sussurrei:

- Eu dançarei para você.

Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

James insinuou que dançaria comigo, mas eu balancei meu dedo negativamente, parecendo mais bêbada do que eu realmente estava e Edward o segurou pelo braço, não se dando o trabalho de disfarçar que não estava nem um pouco contente com as constantes investidas de James.

Eu dei o meu melhor sorriso sapeca para ele, tentando mostrá-lo que não importava o quanto James continuasse a tentar se fazer presente era só ele quem importava, para mim.

Tirei meus sapatos e caminhei em direção aos musicas, meu espanhol não era muito fluente mas felizmente eles conheciam uma musica americana que possuía o ritmo perfeito que possivelmente enlouqueceria Edward.

**Música pro post.**

**Santana Feat Chad Kadeger - Into The Night **

**.com/watch?v=nFj6ik826Uo**

Quando os primeiros acordem ecoaram eu levei minhas mãos até meus cabelos e os soltei fazendo com que os fios caíssem por meus ombros e balançando minhas cabeça e sorri para todas as pessoas que me encaravam abertamente.

_Como um presente dos céus  
>Foi fácil perceber<br>Era o amor lá de cima  
>Que poderia me salvar do inferno<em>

Permiti que meus quadris balançassem no ritmo da musicas e cantarolei sorrindo a letra da música.

_Ela tinha fogo na alma  
>Foi fácil de ver<br>Como o próprio diabo pôde ser retirado de mim_

Desci minhas mãos sensualmente por meu corpo até que estavam presas na saia do meu vestido fazendo com que ele esvoaçasse enquanto eu girava com meus olhos fechados.

_Havia tambores no ar  
>Quando ela começou a dançar<br>Cada alma no lugar marcando ritmo com as mãos_

Eu continuei a balançar meu vestido e dei passadas largas,a ainda no ritmo da musica, em direção a mesa em que estava sentada e parei de frente a Edward e James e continuei a dançar sem me importar com os olhares lascivos que os dois me dirigiam. Tenho certeza que todos diriam que eu estava provocando propositalmente os dois, mas também tenho certeza que o meu olhar preso no de Edward, deixava bem claro, ao menos para ele, quem eu estava tentando atiçar essa noite.

E pela forma como ele se contorcia em sua caderna, posso garantir que estava tendo bastante sucesso**.**

_E nós cantamos  
>E as vozes soavam como anjos cantando<br>E cantando  
>E nós dançamos noite adentro<em>

Eu inclinei um pouco meu corpo para frente e balancei meus ombros e conseqüentemente meus seios, fazendo com que Edward e James soltassem um gemido que me fez gargalhar e pelo canto dos olhos percebi que Victoria estava, no mínimo, bufando de raiva. O que só me motivou a continuar.

_Como um pedaço do quebra-cabeça que cabe no lugar  
>Você poderia perceber como nós nos sentíamos pelo olhar nos nossos rostos<br>Nós estávamos rodando em círculos com a lua nos nossos olhos  
>Sem nenhum espaço para se mexer entre você e eu<em>

Permiti que meu corpo se inclinasse um pouco mais na mesa, dando a eles uma parcial visão dos meus seios e com o dedo indicador chamei Edward. Ele imediatamente se pôs de pé e James me mandou um olhar frustrado.

Eu voltei a endireitar a minha postura e mandei um beijo para ele ao mesmo tempo em que girava fazendo com que meu cabelo voassem em volta do meu rosto.

_E nós esquecemos onde estávamos  
>E nós perdemos a noção do tempo<br>E nós cantamos para o vento enquanto dançávamos a noite toda_

Eu me dirigi a Edward e retirei a rosa do meu cabelo entregando-a a ele que me olhou questionadoramente.

Então colei minhas costas em seu peito e comecei a balançar os meus quadris. Mesmo dançando fui capaz de perceber o quanto Edward estava excitado e isso só fez com que meu sorriso se tornasse ainda maior.

_E nós cantamos  
>E as vozes soavam como anjos cantando<br>E cantando  
>E nós dançamos noite adentro<em>

Eu conduzi a mão de Edward até a lateral do meu corpo fazendo com que ele deslizasse a rosa por toda a extensão dos meus ombros a minha coxa, que estava propositalmente de fora, já que eu mantinha a saia do vestido balançando ao ritmo da musica.

Eu encostei minha cabeça no peito de Edward e ele me olhou tomado pela luxuria. Então sua mão deixou a lateral do meu corpo e ele deslizou a rosa pelo meu busto, arrancando um gemido baixo dos meus lábios que não passou despercebido por ele. Seu sorriso torto deixou bem claro que ele estava se divertindo e muito com a minha brincadeirinha.

_Ela tinha fogo na alma  
>Foi fácil de ver<br>Como o próprio diabo pôde ser retirado de mim_

Eu me coloquei de frente a Edward e passei meus braços por seu pescoço e levantei uma de minhas pernas até a sua cintura. Ele rapidamente prendeu minha perna com sua mão e girou sua cabeça em direção a Alice sussurrando alguma coisa para ela que eu não fui capaz de ouvir, mas compreendi no momento em que ela se colocou de pé ao nosso lado com uma garrafa de tequila na mão.

_Havia tambores no ar  
>Quando ela começou a dançar<br>Cada alma no lugar marcando ritmo com as mãos_

Edward inclinou seu corpo para frente fazendo com que o meu corpo e cabeça tombassem levemente para trás.

Alice derrubou um pouco de tequila sobre minha boca e prontamente bebi, mas não tão rápido a ponto de não permitir que um pouco da bebida escorresse por meu pescoço chegando ao vale entre meus seios.

_E nós cantamos  
>E as vozes soavam como anjos cantando<br>E cantando  
>E nós dançamos noite adentro<em>

Edward sorriu travessamente para mim e por um momento eu achei que ele lamberia a tequila entre meus seios e por mais que eu soubesse que teríamos problemas seríssimos por isso, eu desejei que ele fizesse isso. No entanto quando ele inclinou mais sobre mim, sua boca foi diretamente até o meu pescoço e ele chupou com bastante volúpia o liquido que tinha escorrido por ali fazendo com que eu fechasse meus olhos com forças e trincasse meu maxilar evitando que um gemido alto escapasse por meus lábios, mas foi impossível não sentir a minha intimidade pulsar.

No momento em que a musica acabou e Edward soltou minha perna me colocando de pé novamente, ouvi a voz enciumada de Victoria.

- Mais que piranha! – Eu olhei para ela o mais maliciosa possível e em seguida peguei a garrafa de tequila da mão de Alice, derramando um pouco sobre a boca de Edward, então levei minha língua até o seu pescoço e lambi a bebida fazendo com que Victoria praguejasse.

Depois de muitos aplausos pelo meu pequeno show eu voltei a me sentar na mesa, mas a minha vontade era sair o mais rápido dali, de preferência com Edward ao meu lado.

- Então... – James começou a falar. – Você e Edward?

- Oh! – respondi sentindo meu rosto queimar e me xingando por possivelmente ter estragado o nosso plano de permanecermos despercebidos. – Não! Eu apenas adoro provocar Victoria.

- Parecia mais do isso. – ele falou bebericando um pouco mais.

- Oh, não mesmo! – eu garanti e vi Edward sorrindo.

Ele estava gostando! Eu mandei meu melhor olhar: "Você vai se ver comigo" para ele.

- E por que você não dançou comigo? – James perguntou.

Eu revirei meus olhos e Edward riu um pouco mais alto.

- Por que isso não deixaria Victoria nervosa. – falei sorrindo ao ver que ela continuava a me fitar irritada.

- Pra mim, já chega! – ela falou se colocando de pé e fazendo com que todos nós a olhássemos.

Foi a deixa que eu e Edward precisávamos para também irmos embora. No fim, todos decidiram que o melhor a se fazer seria voltar para o hotel.

Durante o caminho eu ouvi muitos elogios pela forma como eu dancei mas, estava bêbada demais para assimilar de quem eram. Então eu apenas sorri e agradeci educadamente a todo mundo.

Alice não parava de rir e repetia a todo momento que Rose e Emmett morreriam ao saber o que eu fiz e provavelmente ficariam chateados por ninguém ter filmado isso.

Eu particularmente, agradecia mentalmente por isso, tudo o que eu não precisava era que o meu pequeno show sensual fosse parar no youtube.

Quando chegamos ao saguão do Hotel eu percebi que os nossos problemas seriam ainda piores.

Kate estava parada no meio da recepção com Aro Volturi ao seu lado e sua expressão me dizia que ele já estava sabendo o que tinha acontecido no restaurante.

Eu caminhei vacilante até eles e James foi gentil o suficiente para não me deixar cair.

- Bella, Edward e Alice, será que podemos conversar? – Kate falou com um olhar indecifrável no rosto.

Algo me dizia que Alice não precisava realmente estar presente nessa conversa, mas se apenas eu e Edward fossemos chamados ficaria muito claro para todos, o motivo.

Eu entrei no elevador seguida por Edward, Alice, Kate e Aro e fechei meus olhos me preparando mentalmente para o grande esporo que levaríamos, mas mesmo assim, sorri ao perceber que Edward tinha parado ao meu lado e acariciava a minha mão disfarcadamente.

Seguimos em direção ao meu quarto e assim que entramos Aro começou a falar:

- Eu pensei que tínhamos um trato. – ele disse asperamente.

- E temos. – Kate garantiu.

- Então, porque seus dois agenciados praticamente se fuderam em publico hoje.

Uma gargalhada escapou por meus lábios ao ouvi-lo xingar, mas Kate me mandou um olhar que fez com que eu me calasse imediatamente.

Alice também sorria, só que silenciosamente.

- Eles só estavam dançando. – Alice disse tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- Sr e Sra Cullen... – Aro voltou a falar, mas eu o interrompi.

- Adoro quando me chamam de Sra. Cullen. – falei sorrindo para Edward, que imediatamente começou a gargalhar.

Aro praticamente bufou e eu olhei docemente para ele.

- Oh! Me desculpe, Aro. Continue, por favor. – disse balançando minha mão, fazendo questão de ele visse minha aliança.

Ele agarrou meu pulso e começou a gritar comigo.

- O combinado é que vocês seriam discretos e que não deixariam que ninguém percebessem o tipo de relacionamentos que vocês mantêm.

Ele tentou retirar a minha aliança e eu tentei tirar meu pulso de sua mão. Edward imediatamente segurou seu braço.

- Solte a minha mulher. – ele falou com a voz um pouco arrastada, mas ainda assim, eu achei intimidante.

- Aro, por favor, eles estão bêbados. – Kate começou a falar. – Você não vai conseguir nada agora.

Ele soltou meu pulso e me olhou com os olhos faiscando.

- Eu posso acabar com a sua carreira mocinha, não tente bancar a espertinha.

- Eu sei das minhas obrigações e não estou quebrando nenhuma clausura do meu contrato aqui. – devolvi incrivelmente para uma bêbada. – por tanto você não pode fazer nada.

- Já chega, Aro! Você não vai continuar a ameaçá-la. – Edward falou irritado.

- Edward, por favor, não piore as coisas. – Kate falou se colocando na frente dele.

- Nós vamos mudar o combinado agora. – ele falou ainda encarando Aro.

- Vocês nem cumpriram com o primeiro trato, porque acha que eu aceitaria qualquer novo acordo com vocês?

- O combinado era que não divulgaríamos o nosso casamento. E nós cumprimos. Assim como aceitamos todas as suas limitações.

Eu deixei escapar uma risadinha e Alice calou a minha boca com a sua mão.

Nós nunca chegamos a seguir as regras de Aro a risca, a grande prova disso era que Edward sempre arrumava um jeito de passar a noite na minha suíte quando deveríamos ficar em quartos separados todo o tempo.

Mas Aro não sabia disso, então era como se tivéssemos cumprido tudo.

- Mas eu estou cansado disso e de hoje em diante eu vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Aro questionou aborrecido.

- Não ainda vamos manter nosso casamento em segredo até o final da divulgação do filme. Mas eu cansei de toda essa palhaça de dormir em quartos separados e não poder ser visto junto com a minha mulher.

- Então você não vai divulgar, mas vai deixar que os paparazzi tirem suas próprias conclusões? – Aro falou debochadamente.

- Claro que não. – Kate garantiu. – Edward e Bella tem horror por fofocas e detestam falar sobre sua vida pessoal.

- Só não vamos mais brincar de esconde e esconde. – Edward falou simplesmente. – E, Aro, por favor, pare de plantar fofocas nos tablóides.

- O que? – Aro questionou, mas logo sem seguida decidiu que não adiantaria continuar a discutir conosco. – Muito bem, Edward, mas se o filme ou o estúdio for prejudicado pela relação idiota de vocês dois, eu acabo com carreira dos dois.

Eu quis socá-lo por dizer que meu casamento era idiota.

Edward apenas deu de ombros e Aro saiu batendo a porta.

- o que vocês tinham na cabeça? – Kate falou irritada.

Edward apenas caminhou em minha direção e enlaçou a minha cintura ao mesmo tempo em que beijava o meu pescoço.

- Nós foi nada demais. – garanti sentindo todo o meu corpo arrepiar com os beijos de Edward.

- Owww, pelo menos esperem até que nós tenhamos saído. – Alice falou puxando Kate até a porta.

- Por favor, sejam mais responsáveis da próxima vez. – Kate falou antes de fechar a porta.

Edward não perdeu tempo e começou a baixar a alça do meu vestido.

- Mais responsáveis... – eu falei caindo numa gargalhada.

- Você fica ainda mais deliciosa, bêbada. – Edward disse me jogando na cama.

- Obrigada! – falei balançando a saia do meu vestido, dando a ele uma visão privilegiada das minhas pernas.

- Bella, Bella. – ele repreendeu sorrindo e veio em minha direção retirando a sua blusa e calça. – você estava tão provocante hoje a noite.

Ele se embolou um pouco com seu sapato e eu não consegui deixar de rir com isso.

- Você está achando engraçado? – ele falou me puxando para fora da cama e puxando meu vestido para baixo com tanta força que eu escutei os botões soltarem.

- Owww, alguém está com presa.

Edward acabou de se livrar do meu vestido fazendo com que eu ficasse na sua frente vestindo apenas uma calcinha de renda preta fio dental e um sutiã bem provocando, e salto alto.

Eu me abaixei para tirar os seus sapatos e ele imediatamente conseguiu se livrar da sua calça, juntamente com a sua cueca.

Eu arfei ao vê-lo nu na minha frente e como estava mais do que bêbada . me abanei com a mão fazendo com que ele risse.

- Dance pra mim. – ele pediu se deitando na cama

- Mas eu já dancei. – falei fazendo um bico e subindo na cama.

- Por favor. – ele pediu e eu revirei os olhos.

Então, eu lutei contra a minha falta de equilíbrio e Me coloquei de pé na cama, com as minhas pernas, uma a cada lado do corpo de Edward.

- Merda Bella!

Eu umedeci meus lábios com a minha língua e comecei a rebolar devagar para ele.

Levei minhas mãos até o fecho do sutiã e o retirei sensualmente, jogando-o para Edward.

Ele o pegou e cheirou e logo em seguida o beijou.

Eu aumentei os movimentos do meu quadril e obviamente me desequilibrei caindo sobre Edward.

Eu sorri envergonhada, mas Edward pareceu não se importar já que a forma como eu cai fez com que nossas intimidades se tocassem.

Ele rapidamente nós virou na cama ficando por cima de mim.

- Tão desastrada. – ele comentou arrancando a minha calcinha, mas fazendo questão de manter os meus saltos.

Eu tentei me livrar deles, mas Edward segurou minhas mãos.

Ele se posiciono entre as minhas pernas e tudo o que eu queria era tê-lo dentro de mim.

- Ohh Edward! – gemi quando ele roçou a minha entrada com seu membro duro.

- Você foi muito levada hoje, Bella. – ele falou brincando com o meu clitóris e me enlouquecendo. – Merece um castigo.

- O que quiser. – falei arfante.

Ele levou minhas pernas até a sua cintura, fazendo com que meus saltos cravassem em sua pele. Então ele gemeu meu nome e eu investi meu quadril em sua direção, mas antes que eu conseguisse que Edward estivesse dentro de mim, ele apertou forte meu quadril parando o meu movimento e possivelmente deixando uma marca.

- Pede.

- O que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Pede o que você quer.

- Faz amor comigo. – pedi imediatamente, já que a pulsação entre as minhas pernas estava se tornando cada vez mais intensa.

- Você sabe... – ele começou a falar deslizando uma de suas mãos por meus seios. – que eu adoro fazer amor com você. – Edward apertou levemente um dos meus mamilos e eu gemi seu nome. – mas essa noite eu quero você um pouco mais... – Ele intensificou o aperto de seu dedo e eu senti a minha umidade aumentar. -... Safada.

Esse homem ainda vai me levar a loucura.

- Por favor. – implorei e ele voltou a deslizar seu membro por meu clitóris que a essa altura já estava inchado e dolorido, de tão necessitado.

- Tão molhadinha. – ele comentou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Quando ele se tornou tão... tão safado?

Eu balancei meu quadril mais uma vez e ele riu da minha necessidade.

Ele então se inclinou sobre mim e beijou o lóbulo da minha orelha antes de dizer:

- Diz que você me quer por cima de você noite toda... Diz que você quer que eu te faça gemer como nunca... – Eu continuei me esfregando nele. – Diz que você quer meu pau dentro de você.

Eu senti meu rosto corar porque era exatamente isso o que eu queria e Edward sabia disso e mais do que isso ele me conhecia o suficiente para saber que era exatamente assim que eu queria. Com palavras sujas e apertos e ele me fazendo enlouquecer com as suas provocações.

- Eu sei como você gosta Bella. – ele continuou a dizer. – Não precisamos mais fingir inocência.

Eu sorri.

Era exatamente isso que eu fiz a vida toda.

Mas eu não precisava fingir com Edward e eu não precisava me prender ao passado, por tanto eu não também não precisava ter medo.

- Edward, eu quero você dentro de mim. Agora.

Ele levou sua boca até um dos meus seios e permitiu que a sua cabecinha me penetrasse. Mas, eu ainda queria mais.

Eu choraminguei um pouco mais. Então sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo eu falei:

- Por favor Edward, me fode... do jeito que eu gosto.

Com um movimento só Edward já estava todo dentro de mim, enquanto sua boca continuava a sugar meu seio com volúpia, o que provavelmente deixaria um chupão bem grande.

- Mais forte! – pedi cravando minhas unhas e saltos nas suas costa. – Oh Edward! Mais!

Ele prontamente me atendeu e começou a estocar com força fazendo com que nossas peles se chocassem com um barulho delicioso.

Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse todo o meu corpo começar a tremer e a gemer o nome de Edward tão alto que provavelmente o andar todo era capaz de ouvir.

Edward manteve o mesmo ritmo, mas levou uma de suas mãos até a minha boca diminuindo o volume das minhas lamurias.

Ele fechou os olhos no momento em que um arrepio passou por nossos corpos.

- Oh Bella! – ele gemeu me fazendo delirar ao ouvir meu nome deixando seus lábios. – vem comigo, meu amor.

Foi o suficiente para que chegássemos juntos ao ápice de nosso prazer.

Minhas paredes se apertaram em volta de Edward e todo o meu corpo tremia com a intensidade do orgasmo que me atingiu.

Edward tombou seu corpo sobre o meu e eu o abracei, ainda o sentindo dentro de mim.

- Eu te amo! – falamos juntos. Para logo em seguida rirmos um para o outro.

- E então... – ele falou me colocando por cima dele, depois que nossas respirações já haviam se normalizado. – pronta para mais?


	26. Capítulo 19  Fantasmas  Parte I

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim… respeite isso.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19 – FANTASMAS - Parte I<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Cullen<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward e eu tivemos a manhã de folga e pela tarde eu comecei a gravar com Alice. Era tão divertido que eu quase esqueci a preocupação com as cenas que viriam a seguir.<p>

Alice é incrivelmente talentosa como atriz, mas nenhum talento superaria sua obsessão por criar roupas. Nisso ela era e sempre seria a melhor.

Não precisamos de mais que dois dias para finalizar as cenas entre Alice e eu, mas foram dois dias muito longos.

Edward estava gravando algumas externas ao mesmo tempo que eu trabalhava em um estúdio improvisado e só nos encontrávamos a noite, quando estávamos tão cansados que mal conseguíamos ficar acordados durante o jantar.

Com a finalização dos meus trabalhos com Alice, tudo o que faltava para o fim das gravações do filme era algumas cenas com Edward. Eu deveria achar que essas cenas seriam as melhores e mais fácies de gravar, mas eu sabia que na verdade, elas seriam as mais difíceis e provavelmente eu teria que repeti-las inúmeras vezes, o que só faria tudo pior.

Eu não sei como, mas, Edward conseguir convencer John que seria melhor deixarmos a cena do estupro pro final. Eu sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer e ficava agradecida por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha receio que alguém quisesse saber o motivo por trás desse pedido.

- Eu não vejo problema algum... Mas acho que as cenas seguintes teriam mais emoção se já tivéssemos filmado essa... quero dizer, eu acho que Bella se conectaria de forma mais intensa com o sofrimento de Virginia assim. – John disse quando nos chamou para explicar o que ele pretendia de agora em diante.

Eu poderia dizer que eu não precisava gravar a cena pra compartilhar do mesmo desespero, afinal, eu sabia muito bem como alguém nessa situação se sentiria, mas não estava disposta a contar isso a John, então apenas continuei em silencio.

- É uma cena pesada, e que provavelmente precisará ser repetida algumas vezes, certamente será desgastante física e mentalmente, o meu medo é que essa exaustão atrapalhe no andamento das próximas cenas. – Edward disse fingindo total indiferença.

- O que você acha, Bella? – John me perguntou ponderando o que Edward havia dito.

- Honestamente, eu não sei... – disse sinceramente.

Eu sabia que eu provavelmente não renderia mais nada depois dessa cena, mas continuar prolongando a espera por ela estava me deixando tão nervosa quanto falar sobre... Jacob e seus amigos.

- Talvez Edward tenha razão... mas eu não tenho uma opinião. O que decidirem pra mim estará bom.

Por fim, John chegou à conclusão que essa poderia ser sim, a ultima cena e como ele considerava essa a cena de mais impacto no filme, ele gostaria de ter mais tempo para trabalhar nela, até que ficasse perfeita.

Eu também gostaria que a cena ficasse perfeita, mas acho realmente difícil que eu conseguisse isso e estava com muito medo de acabar pondo tudo a perder quando o dia de gravarmos chegasse.

Mesmo tendo adiado o pior para o final, todas as cenas com Edward eram absurdamente difíceis e cansativas emocionalmente.

Era tão diferente do relacionamento que tínhamos e eu praticamente não o reconhecia em cena.

De certa forma, isso era bom, mas por outro lado eu comecei a voltar a ter os pesadelos que me assombravam constantemente, não é como se eles tivessem parado completamente, mas a freqüência com que eles apareciam tinha diminuído e muito, principalmente quando eu dormia nos braços de Edward, mas agora, não tinha uma noite se quer em que eu não despertasse ofegante e aos gritos.

Edward estava tão exausto quanto eu. E eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele não sabia muito bem como agir comigo.

Eu senti que estava me afastando dele.

Não porque eu quisesse, mas era insuportável ver o seu olhar de compaixão todas às vezes em que eu o acordava depois de um pesadelo.

Eu cheguei a pedir que ele voltasse a dormir em seu quarto, um andar acima do meu, mas ele se negou, então eu relia o roteiro inúmeras vezes após jantar, enquanto ele inevitavelmente caia no sono, dando a ele algumas horas de descanso até que eu surtasse novamente.

Alice precisou voltar pra LA alguns dias antes do final das gravações. Ela precisava terminar os últimos preparativos para o lançamento de sua nova coleção e eu sabia que ela estava morrendo de saudade de Jasper.

Edward e eu seguimos nossa rotina. Colegas de elenco de dia e marido e esposa a noite. Infelizmente nós não tivemos nenhum momento de maior intimidade desde a festa de despedida de James e Victoria.

Eu queria. Mas, Edward parecia estar com medo de me tocar.

Eu chorei algumas noites por isso, querendo ser normal e dar a Edward tudo o que ele queria e precisava. É claro que nunca deixei que ele presenciasse isso. Ou seria bem capaz de ele resolver fazer amor comigo apenas para me acalmar.

...

Edward e eu entramos em um set alugado para gravarmos a mesma cena que representamos no dia do meu teste.

Foi sem duvida a cena mais difícil até aqui.

Eu sabia que era apenas uma cena, mas ter que esfaqueá-lo, mesmo que de mentira, foi muito difícil para mim. Bem mais difícil do que vê-lo rasgando meu figurino e alguns figurantes tacando moedas em minha direção enquanto pronunciavam as palavras mais baixas possíveis.

Edward estava tão preocupado com essa cena quanto a que gravaríamos no dia seguinte, mas ela não me assombrava.

Eu não tinha nenhuma lembrança sobre ser "leiloada", então era fácil discernir a ficção da realidade.

Eu precisei sussurrar em seu ouvido inúmeras vezes que eu estava bem, e ainda sim, precisamos repetir a cena tantas vezes que John parecia estar perto de perder a paciência.

- Vamos fazer uma pausa. – Ele gritou depois da nossa 6ª tentativa.

- Algum problema, Edward? – John perguntou baixo quando nos aproximamos dele.

- Desculpe. – Edward pediu com as mãos ao lado do corpo tão apertadas que eu precisei me segurar para não tocá-las e acalmá-lo um pouco. – eu apenas não estou conseguindo me concentrar.

- Por que nós não ensaiamos? – eu disse gentilmente.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. – John disse. – E acho que temos gente demais nesse set.

Depois de metade da equipe ter se retirado.

Decidimos continuar as gravações, mesmo sem ensaio. Edward me disse que não precisamos prolongar isso e que ele acertaria da próxima vez.

Eu quis abraçá-lo, mas não podia. Então, eu apenas passei minha mão displicentemente por seu braço e sorri pra ele.

Eu esperava que tivesse sido um sorriso de confiança, mas a verdade é que eu estava começando a ficar tão nervosa quanto ele.

Finalmente depois de mais algumas tentativas, conseguimos finalizar a cena e John nos liberou depois de passar o cronograma do dia seguinte.

Se tudo ocorresse como o planejado seria nosso ultimo dia de gravação.

Seguimos em direção ao hotel e Edward sugeriu que jantássemos no restaurante do hotel ou talvez que saíssemos.

Honestamente, eu não tinha apetite nenhum e duvidava muito que Edward tivesse. E, eu tinha chegado à conclusão, durante o nosso caminho, incomodamente silencioso, de volta ao hotel, que se faríamos a cena que mais me amedrontava no dia seguinte, nós precisaríamos conversar antes.

**Edward Cullen**

Toda aquela situação era muito mais complicada do que poderia pensar. Eu não conseguia me desligar da idéia de que, a qualquer momento, teria de ser violento com Bella.

Se fosse em qualquer outra situação ou com qualquer outra pessoa, as cenas já teriam sido tensas para mim. Sendo com Bella, minha preocupação se multiplicava por mil. Eu não podia e não queria fazer nada que pudesse magoá-la e sabia muito bem como tudo aquilo era assustador para ela.

Por algumas vezes, cheguei a pensar se não seria melhor que não fosse eu ali, _naquela cena_, mas, pensar em ver Bella com qualquer outro homem, ainda mais numa situação como aquela, me deixava completamente alucinado. E, por outro lado, também sabia que ela precisava de mim ali, ao seu lado, para suportar reviver aquilo tudo.

Eu sabia que ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu, apesar de tentar transparecer calma, possivelmente por ter percebido a minha falta de concentração e nervosismo, mas eu a conhecia mais do que a mim mesmo e sabia que por trás daquele sorriso que tinha a intenção de passar confiança, existia medo e provavelmente muito mais nervosismo do que eu seria capaz de suportar.

Por muitas noites eu acordei com suas lágrimas em meio a pesadelos. Pesadelos que ela não compartilhava, mas, que eu sabia muito bem o conteúdo, e eu, mais do que ninguém, queria ser capaz de apagar aquela dor que ela sentia.

E, muito por causa disso eu a via se afastando de mim, o que me deixava furioso e desesperado.

Eu queria que pudéssemos simplesmente falar sobre isso e passar por cima, mas eu sabia que era muito mais complicado do que isso. Mesmo que conseguíssemos conversar sobre tudo o que estávamos sentindo, nunca conseguiríamos passar por cima desses sentimentos, como se eles não nos dominassem, como estava acontecendo agora.

Isso estava me corroendo. Eu me sentia culpado por não ser bom o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, culpado por algumas vezes ter forçados certas lembranças e culpado por não conseguir esquecer minha frustração e nervosismo e não a estar apoiando como deveria.

Eu sabia que não era perfeito, e que, por muitas vezes, eu a assustei com meu comportamento um tanto quanto rude na cama, mas, tudo o que fiz, era porque tinha a certeza absoluta que seria tão proveitoso para ela quanto era para mim.

Eu conseguia sentir seu medo aumentando à medida que os dias passavam, e que a data da filmagem do estupro se aproximava. Havia toda a tensão por todas as lembranças que eu sentia cada vez mais fortes em sua mente, e, naquele momento, nem a minha presença a acalmava.

Eu me sentia completamente impotente quanto aquilo.

O nosso ultimo dia, antes da cena em que eu sabia que todas as lembranças de Bella viriam à tona, chegou e eu continuava sem saber como eu poderia ajudá-la no dia seguinte.

Para ser bem sincero, eu mal conseguia me concentrar na cena que fazíamos. Era tudo emocionalmente desgastante demais. Era uma cena mais pesada que a outra, e quando chegou o momento em que tínhamos que gravar a cena que fizemos no seu teste para o filme, eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar, com clareza, em nada que não fosse Bella e o maldito Black.

Era muito mais intenso do que quando fizemos o teste, naquela época eu ainda não sabia de nada do que havia acontecido e também não tínhamos gravado cenas em que eu tivesse que fingir que a batia e tratá-la da pior forma que um homem pode tratar uma mulher.

Eu sabia que era apenas cenas de um filme e que não eram reais, mas eu estava absurdamente apavorado, que de alguma forma, Bella associasse as minhas ações em cenas com as ações dos monstros que a violentaram e a forma como ela estava se afastando a cada dia de mim, só fazia com que meu medo aumentasse.

Eu nem mesmo consegui tocá-la mais. E eu sabia que isso a frustrava, talvez não tanto quanto a mim. Mas, eu simplesmente não podia correr o risco de desencadear uma nova crise. Eu já havia lidado com algumas, mas algo me dizia que não seria da mesma forma e eu não sabia se somente a minha presença seria o suficiente.

Voltamos para o hotel com um silencio horrível entre nós e eu sabia, pela forma como Bella se remexia em seu lugar, que ela não estava confortável com a forma como estávamos lidando com isso.

Eu tentei fazer com que a tensão que nos rodeava desaparecesse sugerindo que saíssemos pra jantar, mas Bella não aceitou.

Caminhamos afastado um do outro, e eu podia sentir minha mão coçando para pegar na dela, até o elevador.

Descemos em seu andar e seguimos em direção a suíte de Bella, como fazíamos todas as noites desde que eu havia confrontado Aro. Mesmo Bella, depois da volta dos pesadelos, ter insistido que eu voltasse para minha suíte, eu permaneci ao seu lado todas as noites e só me sentia frustrado por não ser capaz de arrancar a dor que eu sabia que ela sentia, e não por não ter uma boa noite de sono, como ela acreditava.

- Edward... – ela começou a falar, com a voz um pouco arrastada, depois de eu ter fechado a porta da suíte. – eu acho... – ela fechou os olhos e pressionou com uma de suas mãos suas têmporas. – eu acho que precisamos conversar... O que aconteceu hoje?

Eu desviei o meu olhar.

Eu me sentia angustiado com aquela pergunta, porque, por um lado, queria poder compartilhar aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que passavam por mim com alguém, só que eu não podia fazer isso tão simplesmente, e por outro lado, não queria magoá-la mostrando o quão confuso e angustiado eu estava, porque, eu sabia que ela se culparia pelo meu pseudo sofrimento.

- Bella eu... eu, não sei - Me joguei pesadamente na cama, cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos - está tudo tão confuso, porque, porra, eu não consigo simplesmente levantar a mão para você sem me sentir fudidamente mal por isso, mesmo sendo uma cena.

Ela ficou parada me olhando com uma expressão de surpresa provavelmente causada pelo meu uso repentino de dois palavrões em uma resposta, ou talvez porque não esperasse a minha sinceridade.

- Eu não consigo olhar pra você ali e esquecer que é você, a _minha_ Bella, a _minha esposa_ que está sendo exposta e que está sofrendo. Eu quero proteger você, até mesmo nas cenas que fazemos, entende?

Bella se sentou ao meu lado na cama e levou sua delicada mão até a minha, tirando-a do meu rosto e me fazendo olhar pra ela.

- Você não pode me proteger de tudo... e de todos. – ela falou com os olhos fixos nos meus e com a voz tão doce que mais parecia que ela fazia uma declaração de amor.

- Eu preciso. – respondi apertando sua mão na minha.

- Não! – ela disse firme. – Edward eu não preciso que você me proteja. Eu só preciso que você esteja ao meu lado. Eu não quero que você passe por cima do que sente por mim... porque tem medo de me magoar. Tudo o que eu preciso é que você me apoiei e me ame... – Bella me deu um sorriso fraco, mas que eu sabia que era sincero. – E seu amor por mim não será menor se você deixar que seus medos venham à tona...

- Eu não quero que você em associe a eles ou que... – comecei a falar, mas, Bella me interrompeu imediatamente.

- Edward, eu entendo que você não se sinta confortável com isso, mas, - ela fechou seus olhos e suspirou pesadamente - eu tenho certeza que eu não conseguiria sem você, se não fosse você, porque, sinceramente, eu sei que você nunca faria nada para me magoar... Eu jamais o associaria com eles.

- Eu tenho medo... medo de não ser forte o suficiente e acabar te magoando. Medo do que você pode sentir com isso tudo... medo de que você perca a confiança em mim.

- Eu não vou mentir...- ela falou aumentando o aperto de sua mão na minha. - eu provavelmente vou me magoar amanhã e eu estou apavorada. Mas, não é por você... pelo contrario, se não fosse você ao meu lado, eu certamente não teria se quer conseguido chegar até aqui. Não existe ninguém no mundo em quem eu confie mais do que você.

Eu a puxei para mais perto de mim e a aconcheguei em meus braços.

Era tão bom tê-la tão próximo.

- Você precisa comer algo... – disse depois de um bom tempo em silencio, apenas deslizando meus dedos pelos cabelos de Bella.

Ela resmungou um pouco e se prendeu mais ao meu corpo.

Eu sorri e deposite um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Eu estou tão cansada. – ela disse com um bocejo. – Não estou com fome.

Eu apenas a abracei mais forte e comecei a niná-la.

- Espere... – ela disse depois de alguns minutos, quando eu pensei que ela já estava quase dormindo. – você está com fome. – ela tentou se levantar, mas estava tão sonolenta que caiu por cima de mim, me fazendo rir. – Me desculpe. – Bella pediu com o rosto ruborizado.

- Venha meu amor. – voltei a puxá-la pra mim. – Durma um pouco.

- E você? – ela perguntou baixo e eu sabia que ela estava tentando, mais uma vez, fazer com que eu adormecesse antes dela.

Mas eu não estava com sono, não estava com fome, eu apenas precisava ter Bella um pouco em meus braços e pensar um pouco sobre como eu me comportaria amanhã.

- Eu vou estar aqui com você... a noite toda. – garanti voltando a prender meus dedos em seu cabelo. – Durma meu anjo.

Alguns minutos depois eu senti a respiração de Bella em meu peito se tornar mais pesada e eu sabia que ela havia adormecido.

Eu continuei a acariciar seus cabelos e fechei meus olhos pensando na conversa que havíamos tido.

Foi absurdamente tranqüilizador tudo o que Bella havia me dito e eu sabia que ela tinha sido o mais honesta que podia, e eu não me sentia mal, como pensei que me sentiria , por ter dividido meus medos e angustias com ela. Eu me sentia bem, por termos um relacionamento em que pudéssemos mostrar nossas fraquezas um ao outro e encontrar compreensão e apoio.

Eu ainda não tinha sono, apesar de sentir meu corpo tão cansado como nunca, então abracei um pouco mais a minha Bella e comecei a cantarolar baixo a canção de ninar que eu tinha feito pra ela. Eu nunca cheguei a cantar de fato essa musica par ela... eu mostrei um pouco do que seria quando Bella estava em Paris com Jasper, mas no final, havia ficado bem diferente do que eu mostrei e de repente fiquei ansioso pra saber qual seria a sua reação.

Eu mal tinha chegado a segunda estrofe e senti Bella se remexer. Seu corpo tremeu levemente e ela se afastou inconscientemente de mim.

Eu me aproximei dela e sustentei meu peso com um braço me inclinando sobre ela pra poder ver seu rosto. Algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e ela começou a se debater e levou as mãos até os cabelos o segurando fortemente.

Meu coração acelerou e por mais que eu soubesse que tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era acordá-la, eu não conseguia me mexer.

Novamente voltei a ter medo de tocá-la.

- Não! - Bella falou baixo, mas com a voz repleta de um terror que eu nunca havia visto antes. - Por favor, não! - ela choramingou e eu despertei do meu torpor, levando uma mão até o rosto dela e secando suas lagrimas.

- Não! Por favor, não... não me machuquem! Parem!- Seu corpo se debatia na cama e suas palavras, cada vez mais angustiadas, me sufocavam.

Sem conseguir ouvir mais, eu levei minhas mãos até seus ombros e sacudi, mais forte do que eu pretendia, fazendo com que ela acordasse ofegante, instintivamente ela se afastou das minhas mãos e eu conseguia ver seu corpo tremendo e as lagrimas que não paravam de descer.

Bella se encolheu, abraçando seus joelhos e balançando seu corpo para frente e para trás e só então, ela permitiu que seu olhar encontrasse o meu.

Ela não disse nada, mas seu olhar me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber.

Eu engatiei na cama até estar ao seu lado e a envolvi em um abraço. Ela soltou um suspiro pesado e eu a puxei pro meu colo.

- Shiii...- falei em seu ouvido. - está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui, com você. - Bella passou seus braços por meu pescoço e escondeu seu rosto em meu peito. - Eles nunca mais vão tocá-la. Eu prometo!

Eu ainda podia sentir o tremor do seu corpo e as lagrimas molhando a minha camisa, mas Bella foi se acalmando gradativamente.

Eu sabia que se eu não a tivesse acordado, esse certamente seria o pior pesadelo de todos, assim como amanhã seria o pior dia para Bella e eu precisaria estar ao seu lado, forte. Eu precisava passar a ela confiança e todo o suporte que ela precisaria. E por mais nervoso e amedrontado que eu estivesse durante a gravação da cena, eu não deixaria isso transparecer.

Por Bella.

Eu estaria, ao menos aparentemente, calmo e eu cuidaria dela, como todo o meu amor, quando tudo tivesse vindo à tona novamente.


	27. Capítulo 19  Fantasmas  Parte II

_Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite : O capítulo está pesado, mas é necessário... preparem-se!_

**Capítulo 19 - Fantasmas - Parte II**

**Bella Cullen**

Como as gravações seriam uma externa no meio do deserto mexicano tivemos que sair do hotel enquanto ainda estava escuro, Kate nos acompanhava e como sempre acontecia: Edward e eu fomos em carros separados o que só serviu para aumentar a minha apreensão.

Chegamos à locação com os primeiros raios de sol e eu caminhei para o meu camarim móvel, sentindo minhas mãos tremerem.

Assim, como em todas as outras vezes em que tivemos que usar um camarim móvel, ele era absurdamente espaçoso. Eu tinha um banheiro próprio e uma televisão, radio e DVD, que eu provavelmente não usaria.

Enquanto esperava pela maquiadora me joguei no sofá e imediatamente meu pensamento vagou até Edward. Eu gostaria de saber como ele estava, de verdade.

Edward e eu não voltamos a conversar depois de ontem à noite, mas, ele estava visivelmente mais calmo, ou pelo menos aparentava estar, o que era bom já que eu estava absurdamente temerosa.

Pouco tempo depois eu sai do camarim vestindo uma calcinha ridícula cor da pele que me dava a impressão de estar completamente nua e um pesado roupão por cima.

Meu rosto tinha muitas marcas roxas, adquiridas com a maquiagem e meu cabelo estava uma selvageria só.

Encontrei Edward e mais quatro atores prontos para começarem a gravar. Eu conhecia dois desses atores, Bryar e Spencer, já havíamos trabalhado juntos em algumas cenas, eles eram divertidos e estavam maravilhados por estar no mesmo filme que Edward Cullen e serem dirigidos por John. Obviamente, eles tinham bastante talento, ou não teriam sido escalados pra esse projeto, mas como todas as nossas cenas eram incrivelmente desgastantes eu mal troquei algumas palavras com eles.

Eu sabia que hoje, trabalharíamos com mais dois atores, que interpretariam os oficias mexicanos que se juntam ao bando de Tom Beal e atacam Virginia, mas fiquei surpresa com a eficiência de John em escolher atores que transmitiam tudo o que o personagem pedia só com a aparência.

Eles pareciam tão cruéis quanto seus personagens e por mais que eles tivessem sido simpáticos comigo, eu não consegui evitar que um arrepio percorresse minha espinha.

Não demorou muito para que John nos explicasse passo a passo o que ele desejava para a cena e alguns minutos depois, Edward, Bryar, Spencer e eu, já estávamos posicionados em uma velha carroça.

Eu precisei tirar meu roupão e apesar de não ser a primeira cena em que eu precisava usar

quase nada, eu estava absurdamente constrangida. Afinal, era a primeira cena em que tantas pessoas poderiam me ver assim.

Eu fechei meus olhos me concentrando e fazendo uma pequena prece pra que todas as lembranças e fantasmas ficassem bem longe de mim durante o dia.

Obviamente, não foi o suficiente.

Quando as filmagens realmente começaram, Edward estava sentando por cima de mim e eu precisava me debater. Felizmente eu quase não tinha falas nessa cena, porque possivelmente eu não conseguiria dizer absolutamente nada.

Meu corpo todo tremia sem que eu conseguisse pará-lo.

– Ação! – John gritou e no momento em que Edward levantou sua mão em direção a mim eu trinquei meu maxilar e me debati embaixo dele sem nem mesmo precisar me esforçar pra isso.

A mão de Edward desceu levemente sobre um de meus seios e mais parecia uma caricia do que um tapa.

– Corta! – John gritou e eu soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo. – Edward, eu realmente preciso que você coloque um pouco mais de velocidade em seu braço... Não que você a machuque... – ele garantiu sorrindo pra mim. – Mas precisamos passar a impressão que você realmente a bateu e que deixou uma marca ali.

Edward voltou a se posicionar sobre mim eu fechei meus olhos tentando inutilmente me concentrar.

– Ação! – John voltou a gritar.

– "Considere-se feliz... "– Edward começou a citar seu texto e eu simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar em nada.

A forma como ele me mantinha presa sob o peso de seu corpo e a forma como ele falava, as risadas dos outros atores envoltos em seus personagens e a forma como a mão de Edward desceu razoavelmente forte sobre meu seio fez com que eu me debatesse instintivamente. Eu forcei meus olhos a continuarem abertos, mas tudo o que conseguia ver quando olhava pra Edward era Jacob por cima de mim, fazendo que com suas mãos atingisse todas as partes do meu corpo, me marcando e sua voz soava tão claro em minha mente...

Fechei meus olhos com força tentando reprimir um grito.

– Corta! – John gritou mais uma vez e eu senti algumas lagrimas rolarem por meu rosto. - Você está ótima... – ele garantiu enquanto eu ainda mantinha meus olhos fechados. – Mas eu realmente preciso que você mantenha seus olhos abertos.

Os dois atores com que eu já havia trabalho em algumas cenas continuavam parados em seus locais e eu me sentia absurdamente exposta usando aquela calcinha cor da pele e meus seios amostra.

Edward delicadamente colocou o roupão sobre meu corpo quando eu me tampei com os braços.

John voltou a explicar rapidamente o que ele esperava daquele primeira parte da cena.

Nós voltamos a nos posicionar e eu retirei o meu roupão sentindo um arrepio passar por meu corpo.

Edward voltou a citar sua fala e sua mão desceu com um pouco mais de força sobre meu seio e eu senti uma pequena queimação, possivelmente minha pele estaria vermelha, exatamente como John queria que ficasse.

Eu continuei a fazer a minha parte... apenas tentar me defender inutilmente enquanto Edward citava sua fala indecente.

– "... Você poderá servir, bonequinha, depois que aprender algumas coisas." – Edward terminou e as risadas dos outros homens se tornavam quase histéricas.

Era impossível, para mim, não associar tudo aquilo a eles.

Tudo tão absurdamente igual, exceto pela quantidade de monstros que se serviram de mim.

Eu quase soltei uma risada doentia ao pensar que talvez eu tivesse tido um pouco mais de sorte do que Ginny nesse caso. É claro que isso não era bem verdade, já que comigo foi real e Ginny era apenas uma personagem de um livro.

Com muito esforço consegui manter meus olhos abertos, mas as lagrimas escorriam sem que eu conseguir contê-las.

Felizmente John não interrompeu a cena e conseguimos finalizá-la.

Eu quase me senti orgulhosa por não ter estragado tudo.

Voltei a me cobrir com o roupão enquanto a maquiadora se aproximava e retocava os meus hematomas.

A parte mais difícil ainda não tinha chegado e eu já estava quase enlouquecendo de verdade.

– Está com frio, querida? – umas das produtoras me perguntou ao me ver tremer.

Era impossível que eu estivesse com frio quando o sol brilhava fortemente sobre as nossas cabeças.

– Estou bem. – respondi simplesmente.

Todos voltamos a nos posicionar na carroça e assim que John anuncio o inicio da cena eu voltei a tentar me livrar das mãos de Edward, enquanto os outros dois atores se aproximavam galopando.

Eles pararam seus cavalos próximos a carroça.

E me olharam da forma mais luxuriante possível.

– Pare! Seu porco imundo... tire suas mãos nojentas de cima de mim. – disse aos gritos enquanto tentava inutilmente me defender de Edward.

– Fique quieta sua puta! – ele gritou voltando a me esbofetear de mentira.

Eu sabia, no fundo da minha mente, eu sabia que era apenas uma cena e que não era o meu Edward me dizendo essas coisas, mas mesmo assim, meu corpo enrijeceu e quando eu tentei recitar a minha fala, tudo o que eu consegui foi gaguejar.

Mais uma vez John parou as gravações e se aproximou de nós.

Edward apertou carinhosamente a minha mão e eu me apressei em me desculpar com John e os outros atores.

Precisamos repetir essa mesma seqüência inúmeras vezes até que finalmente passamos desse ponto.

– "Ei, amigo, está com problemas? Apanhou uma braba, é? "– um dos atores montados nos cavalos disse zombeteramente, quando as câmeras voltaram a funcionar.

– "Você devia fazer como nós fazemos com as mulheres juaristas que apanhamos e que não têm boa vontade" - disse o outro, seu rosto com a expressão mais cruel que eu já tinha visto.

Talvez não a mais cruel de todas, perdia para Sam.

Eu sacudi minha cabeça com violência expulsando a imagem dele que teimava em se manter a minha frente.

– "Não vai demorar... "– Edward disse me prendendo entre as suas pernas. – Eu vou transformá-la em uma cadelinha obediente.

Eu me contorci um pouco mais e cuspi em seu rosto.

Edward enlaçou seus dedos em meus cabelos e levou minha cabeça de encontro ao chão da carroça.

Obviamente, existia um colchão embaixo do meu corpo e eu não senti absolutamente nada, mas ainda assim, soltei um grito histérico.

Era um grito que estava no roteiro, mas não foi por isso que eu o deixei sair.

"Senti Jacob rasgar a minha blusa, mas ele me segurava. Tentei chutá-lo e quando o acertei, ele bateu minha cabeça contra ao chão, me deixando tonta."

– Por favor, pare! – eu pedi soluçando.

Não era uma fala, eu realmente queria que acabasse, mas John não gritou o "Corta!", então todos os atores continuaram.

Eu senti quando Edward vacilou um pouco em cima de mim.

Ele manteve sua mão em meu cabelo, e talvez eu estivesse realmente ficando louca, mas por uma fração de segundos eu senti como se ele tivesse acariciado minha cabeça.

Em seguida, ele voltou a me prender contra o chão.

– "Essa é mesmo raivosa, amigo!" – um dos atores que interpretavam os oficias disse. – "Por que não nos deixa ajudá-lo?"

– Eu vou domá-la... – Edward disse, sua voz em tom que nunca tinha ouvido antes e por mais que eu repetisse em minha mente: eu só um filme, é só um filme... Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil discernir o que era real ou não. Edward levou uma de suas mãos até um de meus mamilos e fingiu apertá-lo, ao mesmo tempo, ele cutucou minhas costelas com o seu joelho e eu soltei um grito que soou absurdamente falso, mas parecia ter agradado John já que ele continuava sem gritar: "Corta!" Como eu queria e precisava que ele fizesse. – Nem que eu tenha que marcá-la de tal forma que não consiga nem se colocar de pé novamente.

Os quatro homens na cena, além de Edward continuavam rindo perversamente eu me sentia beirando a inconsciência.

– "Mas por que perder tempo? Com quatro de nós para segurá-Ia, um homem pode se divertir à vontade, não? E, depois, talvez ela não tenha mais nem forças para lutar!"

Eu dirigi meu olhar pra Edward e apesar de conseguir ver as câmeras que nos rodeavam, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era: por favor, acabe logo com isso!

O ator que tinha acabado de recitar sua fala voltou a me olhar e eu senti meu estomago embrulhar.

– "Caramba, mas essa vale a pena a gente pegar! Nem que eu tenha que pagar aos americanos para entrar nessa brincadeira."

– "Ah, merda" – começou Bryar, lambendo os beiços -, "por que não, Beal? Deixe que ela veja logo o que lhe está reservado, talvez se acostume."

Após terminar sua fala ele teatralmente puxou as rédeas do cavalo de nossa carroça, fazendo com que balançássemos dentro dela.

– "Puxa, estou tão seco por ela que não posso esperar mais um minuto, ouviu? Vamos logo. "– Spencer disse passando para a parte de trás da carroça e deslizando sua mão por meu corpo.

– Corta! – John gritou e eu quase o agradeci por isso.

Imediatamente Edward me cobriu e eu não conseguia parar de soluçar.

– Bella, você está ótima, mais do que isso, você está perfeita. Eu simplesmente amei, a fala que você criou de ultima hora... – eu mal conseguia ouvir o que John me dizia, porque minha cabeça

parecia pesar uma tonelada e por mais que eu tentasse eu continuava tremer e a soluçar. – Tragam um copo de água pra ela. Vamos fazer uma pausa de 10 minutos, okay?

– Você está bem? – Edward perguntou cauteloso me entregando o copo de água. – É uma pergunta idiota... só o que eu quero saber é se você consegue continuar Bells? Nós podemos parar...

Eu não podia negar que era uma oferta tentadora, mas eu não podia simplesmente parar agora. Como eu explicaria isso ao diretor e aos outros atores?

– Eu posso continuar. – respondi, minha voz falhando miseravelmente.

A pausa passou mais rápido do que eu poderia descrever. E logo estávamos de volta à carroça. Nós recriamos a nossa ultima posição e começamos uma nova tomada.

Edward chegou mais perto do fundo da carroça e me levou junto, puxando teatralmente meus cabelos.

– De agora em diante você faz tudo o que eu mandar...- ele disse arrastando meu corpo pelo chão da carroça.

Bryar e Spencer saltaram da carroça e correram para os fundos ao mesmo tempo em que os dois oficias desmontavam e davam espaço para que Edward e eu passássemos.

– E você vai começar abrindo suas pernas para nós. – ele terminou de falar e com um puxão simulado em meu cabelo, fez com que meu corpo caísse da carroça no chão do deserto.

É claro que, mais uma vez, havia um colchão para amortecer a minha queda, para que eu não me machucasse, mas, a antecipação do que veria a seguir me deixou em pânico.

Eu tentei me soltar e Edward me fez cair de rosto no colchão azul.

Eu ofeguei e enterrei meus dedos na areia ao lado do colchão.

– Corta! – John veio em nossa direção. – Perfeito! Vocês estão de parabéns... eu realmente pensei que teríamos que repetir essa muitas vezes.

Felizmente John decidiu por mais uma pausa e mesmo Edward permanecendo ao meu lado durante todo o tempo, eu simplesmente não conseguia me acalmar, eu sabia, com toda a

certeza do mundo, que a próxima seqüência me faria perder qualquer vestígio de sanidade que eu ainda tivesse.

Quando recomeçamos a gravação eu estava deitada sobre o colchão e cada um dos atores mantinha meus membros afastados do meu corpo, era a posição mais depravada e degradante que eu poderia pensar.

Vagamente eu me lembrava que precisava continuar a me contorcer e gritar.

Edward tirou um lenço com aspecto de velho e sujo de seu bolso e enfiou em minha boca.

Foi o suficiente para que eu fosse tomada por todos os fantasmas que eu tentava inutilmente manter afastados.

FLASHBACK ON [N/A: Continuação do relato de Bella sobre o que aconteceu na noite de sua formatura, se você não se lembra da primeira parte, releia o flashback do capítulo 3]

– Divirtam-se – Jacob falou, após me jogar em direção a Sam e Embry se virando pra ir embora.

– Não Jacob, não. Por favor! – eu gritei até que não o consegui ver mais.

Eu tentei me afastar deles e enguatiei em qualquer direção que não fosse à mesma deles, mas antes que eu conseguisse me colocar de pé, Sam agarrou os meus cabelos e me jogou de volta ao chão.

– Onde você pensa que vai? – Embry falou rindo. – chegou a nossa vez de brincar.

– Por favor, não... – eu voltei a implorar, mas ele se inclinou sobre o meu corpo e levou sua boca até a minha. Ele a invadiu com sua língua nojenta e eu continuava a me debater, tentando encontrar alguma forma para me livrar deles.

– Bella... – Sam falou, sua voz soando doentiamente divertida. – Eu vou dizer apenas uma vez, porque sou seu amigo, se você não ficar quietinha, nós não vamos ter pena de te machucar, como Jacob teve...

Eu tentei chutá-lo e ele soltou uma gargalhada.

– Muito bem... – ele disse distribuindo tapas pela minha perna. – Eu até prefiro assim.

Embry se afastou de minha boca e apertou a lateral do meu rosto contra o chão.

– Nós vamos nos divertir muito, Bellinha. – ele disse passando sua língua por meus seios.

Sam firmou minhas pernas no chão e apertou minhas coxas com força.

– Oww ela é brava!- Embry gritou quando eu continuei me debatendo.

– Pelo jeito ela gosta de ser domada! – Sam falou. – Eu vou te ensinar uma lição, vadia! Segure-a Embry... – ele disse firme.

– Eu primeiro. – Embry disse levantando a minha saia. – Jake é mesmo um fracote...- Sam comentou divertido. – Nem pra arrancar a calcinha dela...

– Se bem que ele fez um belo estrago... – Embry disse deslizando sua mão pelas minhas coxas que estavam pegajosas.

– Isso não é nada, comparado ao que eu vou fazer...

– Por que você tem que ser o primeiro?-Embry questionou enterrando suas mãos em minha

virilha.

– Porque eu sou o líder.

– Jacob é o líder! – Embry falou debochado.

– E quem manda depois dele?

– Certo, chefinho... – Embry falou se sentando em cima de mim, quase me sufocando. – Divirta-se com a namoradinha do líder...

Sam levou sua mão até a minha intimidade e segurou minha calcinha. Com um único movimento ele fez com que o pano se partisse em dois contra a minha pele.

Eu continuei a tentar chutá-lo mesmo sentindo o ar me faltar.

Ele se levantou e eu vi no momento em que ele retirou seu cinto e logo em seguida sua calça, deixando seu membro a mostra.

Ele deu uma tapa pesado e estalado em minha intimidade e eu gritei de dor.

– Eu já disse pra você ficar quietinha...

Eu senti quando ele colocou alguns dedos dentro de mim e tudo o que conseguia fazer era continuar a me debater e implorar pra que ele parasse.

– Porra, ela é apertada demais! – ele disse gargalhando... – parece que Jacob deixou mesmo

uma virgenzinha pra nós...

– Não mais tão virgem depois do que ele fez com ela... – Embry retrucou esfregando sua mão em meu clitóris. – cara eu também quero foder com ela.

– Você pode brincar em outro lugar... – Sam respondeu separando minhas pernas ainda mais e se acomodando entre elas. – enquanto eu me divirto aqui.

Embry se levantou e eu consegui voltar a respirar.

Sam me invadiu com violência e eu podia me sentir sendo rasgada por dentro.

– Por favor, Sam! Pare! Você está me machucando!

– Ocupe a boca dela, Embry.

– Não precisa pedir duas vezes...

Embry se ajoelhou ao lado de minha cabeça e rapidamente levou seu membro até a minha boca.

Eu cerrei meus dentes com o máximo de minhas forças.

– Abre a boca, Bella... – ele pediu quase docemente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

– Se é assim que você quer.

Ele deu um tapa em meu rosto, mas eu consegui manter minha boca fechada.

Embry levou uma de suas mãos até o meu nariz, tampando-o e se inclinou sobre mim, mordendo com força um de meus mamilos.

Eu soltei um grito agonizante que foi silenciado pelo membro de Embry em minha boca.

– E nem pense em me morder, sua puta. – ele disse apertando o mamilo que tinha acabado de morder.

– Porra até a boquinha dela é apertada Sam... você precisa experimentar...

– Eu vou. – Sam garantiu. – Cada pedacinho...

Embry se posicionou sobre os meus seios e começou a estocar em minha boca fazendo com que eu engasgasse.

Sam continuava a investir contra mim com tanta força que eu sentia minha virilha cada vez mais pegajosa.

Meu pescoço estava todo molhado da minha própria saliva e Embry continuava a se movimentar... sem nenhum aviso ele encheu minha boca com seu gozo e eu senti todo o meu estomago se contorcer.

No momento em que ele saiu de dentro da minha boca, eu, imediatamente cuspi todo o liquido fora.

– Que feio! – Sam disse em tom de deboche. – Não é assim que uma vagabunda faz. – ele se movimentou com tanta força contra mim que eu ofeguei de dor. Então ele saiu de dentro de mim e me puxando pelos cabelos me colocando de pé. – Eu vou te ensinar como se faz...

– Sua vez de brincar... – ele disse pra Embry. Logo em seguida ele me virou no chão e me colocou de quatro.

Mais uma vez eu tentei me livrar deles, mas Sam me mantinha presa pelos cabelos e Embry logo se colocou por cima de mim.

– Haha... – Embry começou. – Você fez um estrago aqui, amigo...

– Ela estará pronta pra outra em alguns dias... e seremos nós a brincar novamente.

Embry estocou contra mim e eu senti todo o meu corpo doendo. Ele não mantinha o mesmo ritmo doentio de Sam, mas a forma como eles me posicionava, fazia com que seu membro fosse ainda mais fundo, me causando tanta dor que eu pensei que desmaiaria.

– Sua bocetinha é tão gostosa... – Sam falou deslizando seu membro por minha boca. – Mas eu quero gozar na sua boca... – ele deu mais um puxão em meu cabelo ao mesmo tempo em que Embry agarrava fortemente meus seios e se mantinha em cima de mim. – E você vai engolir tudinho.

Eu praticamente não tinha mais forças, então não foi muito difícil para que ele me obrigasse a abrir a boca e recebê-lo.

Eu engasgava com cada estocada e ele parecia se divertir, e muito, com isso.

– O que é Bellinha? É grande demais pra você?

– É melhor se acostumar... – Embry disse ofegante e apertando com ainda mais força meus seios. – Você vai ser nossa putinha particular...

– E vai abrir suas pernas sempre que um de nós mandar. – Sam completou e logo em seguida prendeu suas mãos fortemente em meus cabelos, me fazendo tê-lo todo em minha boca, até que eu pude senti-lo congestionando minha garganta.

– Engole tudo, sua puta! – ele gritou e eu senti as mãos de Embry deixarem meus seios apenas para começarem a distribuir tapas ardentes em minhas coxas, costas e bumbum.

Eu ainda cuspi algumas vezes quando Sam deixou minha boca, mas apenas o diverti ainda mais com isso. Não havia nada que eu pudesse realmente cuspir e isso só fez com que eu me sentisse ainda mais suja.

Sam levou meu rosto contra o chão e passou a distribuir tapas por todo o meu corpo no lugar de Embry.

Como eu continuava a gritar, Sam, entre tapas cada vez mais fortes, pegou sua cueca e colocou em minha boca, me impedindo de vocalizar. Mesmo que eu tentasse, e eu tentei ,tudo o que conseguia era sufocar.

– Porra, quanto mais ela se debate... – Sam falou afundando cada vez mais meu rosto no chão. – Mas eu quero meter nela.

Alguns minutos depois eu ouvi Embry urrar e despencar sobre o meu corpo fazendo com que eu caísse de encontro ao chão.

Eu não conseguia me mexer com o peso de Embry sobre mim, e honestamente, não conseguiria me mexer de qualquer forma... não no estado quase catatônico que eu estava.

Embry saiu de cima de mim e por um momento eu pensei que tudo, finalmente, teria acabado.

Mas eu estava enganada. Terrivelmente enganada.

Eu ainda senti algumas mãos deslizarem mais algumas vezes por meu corpo, sem conseguir discernir quem era.

Eu ainda mantinha os olhos cerrados quando Sam me virou e se sentou em cima de mim, mas ele me obrigou a abri-los.

– 2 a 1 pro Embry... Preciso empatar o jogo.

Então ele começou a se tocar e eu simplesmente me sentia entorpecida, sem forças nem mesmo para desviar o olhar.

Algum tempo depois ele apertou minha garganta com uma de suas mãos enquanto seu liquido caia sobre meu rosto.

Eu mal consegui fechar meus olhos.

Todo o meu corpo tremia e eu podia sentir as dores se tornarem mais intensas.

– O que fazemos com ela, agora? – eu não conseguia discernir a voz deles.

– Nós ainda não usamos um brinquedinho... – um deles disse e o outro riu.

– Vamos deixar que Jacob tire o lacre... então nós voltamos a aproveitar.

– Se Jacob a deixou aqui, é porque não se importa com o que faremos... Eu vou foder com ela um pouco mais...

Sem que eu conseguisse fazer nada para evitar. Sam me colocou de joelhos e quando eu consegui perceber eu estava por cima de Embry.

Eu ainda tentei me levantar debilmente, mas as mãos de Embry no meu quadril e as de Sam presas fortemente em meu cabelo não permitiram.

Mais uma vez Embry me invadiu e logo em seguida senti meu corpo sendo jogado por cima do dele.

Ele puxou meu cabelo e enfiou sua língua dentro de minha boca.

– Vamos lá Sam... – Embry disse piscando pra mim depois que finalmente parou de me beijar.

Eu senti com horror quando Sam abriu meu bumbum.

Eu não sei como, mas, consegui gritar tão alto que meus pulmões arderam.

– Não! – eu pedi novamente. – Isso não, por favor.

Sam apenas gargalhou e depois de atingir uma de minhas coxas de uma forma muito dolorosa, puxou minha cabeça para trás e colocou novamente sua cueca, agora imunda, em minha boca.

Ele voltou a se posicionar atrás de mim e eu senti, tremendo de medo e chorando compulsivamente, ele roçar seu membro em mim, enquanto Embry investia contra mim com tanta velocidade que meu corpo pulava em cima do dele.

Sam novamente agarrou meus cabelos e eu senti uma dor dilacerante.

Eu vi tudo rodar, mas ainda consegui ouvir a voz de Sam em meu ouvido.

– Nós vamos te mostrar o que você terá todos os dias, daqui pra frente. E, depois de alguns dias nós vamos te fazer uma visitinha e foder a filha do chefe de policia dentro da casa dele.

– Tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar... – Embry concordou.

Foi a ultima coisa que eu consegui ouvir com clareza, antes de sentir os dois investirem ao mesmo tempo contra mim e me entregar a escuridão.

FLASHBACK OFF

Vagamente eu conseguia sentir os atores simulando obscenidades, mas não conseguia me mexer, muito por estar presa por eles e muito por estar presa em minhas lembranças. Meus olhos ainda estavam abertos, mas eu não conseguia enxergar nada a minha frente, eu fitava o sol e podia sentir o calor queimando minhas retinas.

Eu mal senti quando Bryar me pegou em seus braços e me colocou de volta na carroça.

Então eu ouvi John gritar e logo em seguida alguns outros gritos de felicidade.

Eu me encolhi um pouco e mesmo sem soluçar as lagrimas escorriam incessantes em meu rosto.

– Ficou ótimo!

– Finalmente terminamos!

– Vai ser o melhor filme de todos!

– Quem sabe até seja indicado a um Oscar!

Eu sabia que estava por um fio e que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas, eu simplesmente não conseguia me mexer.

Eu sabia que fazer essa cena me destruiria, mas eu não imaginava que chegaria a ficar catatônica, novamente.

Eu ainda tinha uma vaga idéia que meus seios continuavam a mostra e que eu provavelmente parecia uma vitima de estrupo, agora mais que nunca.

– Bella! Você é a melhor atriz dos últimos tempos! – Alguém me cumprimentou próximo o suficiente para me fazer tremer ainda mais.

– Deixem ela respirar um pouco. – a única voz que eu conseguia discernir. Edward.

Eu queria abraçá-lo, mas, eu me sentia tão suja... Era como se eles tivessem me tocado novamente.

Tão suja, por ter escondido todos os detalhes mais sórdidos de Edward, sujo por ter chegado inclusive a mentir para ele quando ele perguntou o que mais eles tinham feito comigo.

Mas, era tudo tão doloroso, cada vez em que eu precisava me lembrar e falar sobre isso, eu revivia tudo e, eu tinha medo. Muito medo. De que Edward, ao saber que não havia uma parte do meu corpo que eles não tivessem usado, simplesmente sentisse nojo ou coisa pior por mim.

– Ela tá bem?

– O que aconteceu?

– Será que nós a machucamos?

– Edward, você acha que é melhor levá-la a um médico?

– Ela só precisar descansar um pouco...

Eu senti as mãos de Edward me tocarem e delicadamente ele me puxou para seu colo, ele me cobriu com o meu roupão e eu simplesmente continuava paralisada.

Depois de alguns minutos eu consegui levantar meu olhar em encontro ao dele.

Existia medo, preocupação, raiva em seu olhar, mas o que realmente me fez despertar foi enxergar pena em seus olhos.

Eu me levantei cambaleante e depois de conseguir me manter em pé, corri até o meu camarim, sem me importar com o que as outras pessoas pensariam.

Assim que passei pela porta, arranquei o roupão de meu corpo e segui para dentro do banheiro apertado, liguei o chuveiro e comecei a esfregar meu corpo, tentando de alguma forma me limpar.

Eu não vi quando Edward entrou no banheiro, mas eu senti quando suas mãos prenderam as minhas, parando os meus movimentos.

– Bella... Bella... Pare com isso! – ele pediu, mas eu continuava a me debater e tentar voltar a me limpar.

– Me solta! – gritei. – Me solta, Sam! Por favor, não faça isso!

Edward me puxou para perto dele e me abraçou tão apertado que eu podia sentir o ar começar a faltar.

– Sou eu... sou apenas eu, meu amor, por favor! – ele pediu com a voz entrecortada.

Eu não sei quanto tempo continuamos ali, eu tentando me debater e Edward me prendendo contra ele e sussurrando no meu ouvido para que eu parasse, mas gradativamente meu corpo foi se acalmando e quando Edward me soltou eu escorreguei até o chão.

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e eu pude ver seus olhos vermelhos.

Eu me sentia culpada por fazê-lo chorar, mas, não conseguia reagir, não conseguia me mexer, exceto pelo balançar do meu corpo para frente e para trás.

Eu conseguia ver que Edward ainda estava com seu figurino e que ele estava todo molhado, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar ou para se livrar de suas roupas.

Ele lentamente desligou o chuveiro e tentou me pegar no colo.

– Não! – eu gritei me encolhendo no chão.

– Bells... eu não vou te machucar... eu prometo!

Eu sabia que ele não ia me machucar e não era esse o meu medo, mas eu estava tão suja...

Edward voltou a tentar me levantar e eu me encolhi um pouco mais, me balançando com mais força.

– Não me toque! – eu comecei a repetir sem parar.

Edward se sentou no chão a minha frente fincou seu olhar em mim.

– Por favor, por favor, não me toque!

As lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto dele assim como pelo meu.

– Eu não vou te machucar eu prometo... –ele repetiu e eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente. – por favor, Bella, não tenha medo de mim... isso iria me matar.

Meu corpo pareceu congelar e eu o olhei atentamente.

Voltei a esfregar meu corpo com minhas próprias mãos.

– Estou suja! – falei baixo entre soluços. – suja demais pra você.

Na mesma hora Edward me abraçou novamente, mesmo eu tentando afastá-lo.

– Nunca mais diga isso! – ele pediu soluçando no meu ouvido.

Mesmo com meu corpo ainda se debatendo, Edward me pegou no colo e colocou um roupão limpo por cima de mim.

Ele caminhou comigo em seu colo até o sofá que estava no meio do camarim e me colocou ali deitada.

Então, ele se virou e recolheu o roupão que eu havia usado que estava no chão e foi até o banheiro.

Eu me encolhi no sofá, abraçando meus joelhos.

Edward saiu do banheiro vestindo um roupão e antes de vir para perto de mim, ele trancou a porta do camarim.

Ele me pegou de volta em seu colo e começou a me ninar.

Eu ainda podia ver claramente a imagem de Jacob, Embry e Sam em minha mente e por mais que eu tentasse não pensar mais nisso, eu continuava a rever todas aquelas cenas uma vez atrás da outra.

Eu agarrei fortemente o roupão de Edward e continuei a soluçar até que não havia mais lagrimas que eu pudesse chorar.

Edward esperou pacientemente durante todo o tempo, que para mim parecia uma eternidade.

Depois que meus soluços se calaram, Edward alcançou meu celular que estava em cima de uma mesa e discou alguns números.

– Kate...- ele falou ainda me ninando. – eu estou no trailer de Bella... não, ela está bem... você pode por favor, trazer as minhas coisas?

Não demorou muito pra que Kate batesse na porta e Edward relutantemente me deitou novamente no sofá e foi abrir a porta.

Kate veio diretamente até mim.

– Como você está querida? – ela perguntou docemente.

Eu me encolhi um pouco mais.

– Ela vai ficar bem, ela tem que ficar bem. – Edward disse. – Ela só precisa descansar... eu preciso ver com John se já podemos ir...

– Tudo bem quanto a isso. Mas, ele está muito preocupado com Bella.

Enquanto Edward foi até o banheiro se trocar, Kate praticamente me vestiu sozinha.

Eu me senti um pouco envergonhada por isso, mas era como se eu tivesse perdido todos os meus movimentos e toda a minha linha de raciocínio.

Eu mal consegui ver quando Edward voltou a me prender protetoramente em seus braços, mas eu levei meus braços ao seu pescoço e mais uma vez enterrei meu rosto em seu peito.

– Ela está em choque Edward... – Kate falou baixo. – O que foi que aconteceu?

Eu mal conseguia sentir meu corpo, apesar de ele continuar a tremer compulsivamente, mas percebi quando Edward me abraçou ainda mais forte e colocou seu rosto em meu ombro.

Suas lagrimas molharam meu ombro e eu queria reagir para que ele parasse de chorar, mas eu não conseguia.

Uma parte dos meus pensamentos doentios era voltada apenas para Edward e para dor que eu provavelmente estava causando a ele e essa mesma parte me odiava intensamente por não ser normal e por não conseguir simplesmente seguir em frente.

A outra parte continuava presa naquele dia e em como as coisas seriam se eu não tivesse fugido de Forks.

Sam cumpriria o que tinha prometido?

Charlie permitiria?

"- Vocês beberam um pouco e estavam só se divertindo."

Imediatamente me lembrei do que Charlie havia me dito quando eu contei tudo a ele, em busca de ajuda e proteção.

Com a constatação que não existiriam outra vida para mim, se tivesse continuado em Forks, minha mente começou a criar imagens horríveis de como teriam sido todos os meus dias.

Em algumas dessas imagens, apenas Jacob aparecia, meus pensamentos diziam que essa seria a minha melhor opção. Que Jacob, me mantivesse apenas para ele.

Em outras, eu vi claramente todos os amigos de Jacob, mesmo aqueles que eu mal conhecia deslizando suas mãos pelo meu corpo e me usando das formas mais obscenas possíveis.

Em meio a tudo isso eu tinha pequenos flashes de como Edward me tocava, mesmo quando não éramos sutis ou românticos, a forma como ele sempre parecia venerar o meu corpo, a forma como ele sempre me beijava cheio de amor, mesmo que houvesse luxuria no meio.

Tudo o que eu queria, naquele momento, era acordar daquele pesadelo que me tomava mesmo tendo meus olhos abertos e agarrar a certeza que Edward sempre me protegeria.

– Edward... Edward... Edward... – eu comecei a repetir ofegante e sem conseguir enxergá-lo, mesmo que minhas mãos pressionassem seu rosto e eu estivesse tentando trazê-lo para mais perto de mim.

– Por favor, Edward, os faça parar. – foi a ultima coisa que me lembro de dizer, antes que todo meu corpo amolecesse no colo de Edward.


	28. Capítulo 20  Aprendendo com os erros

_Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim respeite isso._

**CAPÍTULO 20 - APRENDENDO COM OS ERROS**

_"Eu nunca estarei longe_  
><em>demais para sentir você<em>  
><em>E não hesitarei de jeito nenhum<em>  
><em>Sempre que você chamar<em>  
><em>E sempre lembrarei<em>  
><em>Daquela parte de você tão terna<em>  
><em>Eu serei aquela que apanhará sua queda<em>  
><em>Sempre que você chamar<em>

_E eu rezarei por você a cada dia_  
><em>Confortarei você por toda a dor<em>  
><em>Gentilmente darei um beijo de adeus aos seus medos<em>  
><em>Você pode se virar para mim e chorar<em>  
><em>Entenda sempre que eu<em>  
><em>Lhe dou tudo que tenho dentro de mim"<em>

**Mariah Carey & Brian McKnight – Whenever you call**

.com/watch?v=QU26tdDNAK4

**Edward Cullen**

Eu simplesmente não agüentava mais.

Mesmo depois de três semanas Bella continuava distante demais. Era como ela nem estivesse presente. Seu corpo estava ao meu lado, mas ela parecia agir mecanicamente.

Mesmo depois de já estarmos em casa, ela continuava sem emitir um som, exceto pelos soluços baixos todas as noites, quando ela pensava que eu estava dormindo.

Até mesmo Alice, que não saia de perto dela nem por um minuto, parecia realmente preocupada.

– Eu não sei mais o que fazer... – falei levando minhas mãos ao meu rosto e sentindo minha cabeça pesar como nunca. – Isso não é normal!

– Shiii! – Alice pediu sussurrando. – Ela finalmente adormeceu, não vamos acordá-la.

Eu desviei meu olhar até Bella adormecida em nossa cama.

Ela estava visivelmente mais magra, o que não era de se estranhar já que praticamente não comia.

– Eu nunca pensei que diria isso... – Alice disse com a voz embargada pelo choro. – Mas, talvez devêssemos procurar algum lugar... com pessoas capazes de ajudar, realmente.

– Não! – falei energeticamente. – Isso está fora de cogitação, Alice.

– Mas, Edward... eu não quero... não quero que aconteça o pior.

– Eu já disse Alice, eu não vou interná-la. Eu não poderia conviver com isso.

– E você poderia conviver com ela morta? – ela falou se pondo de pé, fazendo com que o colchão balançasse e Bella se remexesse. – Nós não podemos resolver isso... depois do que aconteceu hoje... Droga, Edward! Eu também não quero vê-la internada, mas é melhor do que vê-la morta.

Eu conseguia entender o raciocínio, mesmo tendo gritado e quase socado Jasper quando ele disse que ele mesmo a internaria se eu não fizesse, logo após Rosalie ter encontrado Bella desmaiada dentro da banheira. Mais alguns minutos e eu provavelmente estaria procurando alguma forma de morrer também.

Eu sabia que Bella não havia tentado se matar. Eu a conheço e mesmo sem dizer uma palavra, o olhar que ela me deu quando voltou a ficar consciente me dizia que não foi intencional.

Carlisle a examinou e garantiu que ela ficaria bem desde que se mantivesse longe dos tranqüilizantes e que ficássemos de olho em tudo o que ela fazia.

Foi ele, quem sugeriu, com receio, que uma internação seria o ideal. Foi a primeira vez que levantei a voz para o meu pai. Mesmo assim, ele me abraçou e disse que eu poderia contar com ele para o que fosse. Eu tombei minha cabeça em seu ombro e chorei como fazia quando criança sempre que me machucava.

Eu nunca me senti tão impotente quanto me sentia nesse momento.

Eu tentava pensar em mil e uma opções que ao menos amenizasse a situação por qual passávamos, mas nada parecia funcionar.

Eu tentei conversar com ela, mas ela simplesmente não diz nada e seu olhar ficava praticamente em branco. Eu providenciava suas comidas prediletas na esperança que ela comesse um pouco melhor, mas ela mal tocava em seu prato. Eu sugeri todos os típicos existentes de terapia e tudo o que Bella fazia era me abraçar tão forte que eu precisava usar de força para fazê-la me soltar mesmo depois de horas. Eu pedi que Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie estivessem por perto, pensando que com os amigos ao lado, ela voltaria para nós aos poucos, mas eu só consegui fazer com que ela se fechasse ainda mais, principalmente quando Jasper estava conosco, Bella mal o olhava e prendia sua mão a minha, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele fosse embora.

– Eu acho que um tempo sozinhos talvez ajude... – falei decidido a usar minha ultima opção.

– O que? – Alice disse me puxando para fora do quarto. – Você só pode ter enlouquecido também! – ela praticamente gritou depois de fechar a porta. – Se com todos nós por perto, ela quase se matou...

– Ela não tentou se matar, Alice!

– Edward, ela tomou um dose alta de tranqüilizante e entrou em uma banheira. Isso corta meu coração, mas não existe outra explicação.

– Existe sim! Ela simplesmente queria descansar, parar de nos ouvir reclamar o quão cansados estamos, que ela precisa dormir, que ela precisar voltar a ser o que era... Merda Alice! Nós não estamos ajudamos, pelo contrario, estamos piorando tudo!

– E como você pretende dar conta de tudo sozinho? – ela falou andando em direção a sala, onde Jasper e os outros estavam. – Além do mais, você não pode simplesmente nos expulsar.

– Eu não to expulsando ninguém, Alice. – apertei com força o corrimão da escada. – Nós vamos viajar.

– Quem vai viajar? – Emmett perguntou seriamente. – Cara, você já se olhou no espelho? Tá parecendo um morto vivo.

– Cala a boca, Emmett! – Rosalie disse dando um soco nele.

– Como ela está? – Jasper perguntou com a voz baixa, quase com medo da resposta.

– Dormindo. – me joguei no sofá e respirei fundo. – Alice, você, por favor, poderia arrumar a mala?

– Eu não acredito que você vai viajar e deixar ela sozinha, logo agora. – Rosalie disse me fuzilando com os olhos.

– Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha, Rose. Nunca faria isso. Bella vai comigo.

– Cara... –Emmett começou, mas Jasper o interrompeu se pondo de pé, bem na minha frente.

– Você só pode estar louco, se acha que ela tem condições de viajar...

– É minha ultima opção, Jasper. Meus pais ainda possuem a casa da família em Londres, um tempo lá, talvez faça bem a ela.

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Não tinha mais alternativas lógicas para fazer com que Bella voltasse daquele mundo de sombras ao qual ela estava completamente imersa. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para fazer aqueles lindos olhos brilharem novamente

Eu não tinha idéia se o que estava fazendo daria certo ou não, isso me angustiava ainda mais. Porque eu sabia que Bella estava depositando a sua confiança em mim. Ela nem mesmo retrucou quando eu disse que viajaríamos. Ela apenas continuou me olhando.

E, era essa confiança cega que mais me apavorava. E se eu não estivesse fazendo o certo? E se eu realmente devesse interná-la, mesmo que por pouco tempo?

Não saberia o que fazer se meus planos dessem errado. Só podia torcer para tudo dar certo em Londres.

Eu precisava que Bella ficasse bem. Precisava que ela voltasse a sorrir e conversar descontraidamente comigo, precisava desesperadamente que voltássemos a fazer planos e que eu pudesse voltar a tocá-la, sem medo do que isso desencadearia.

...

Os dias se passavam em Londres e ela permanecia da mesma forma. Calada. Num mundo só dela, mas, o tempo todo, agarrada a mim. Aquela situação me desesperava, porque, eu tinha medo. Medo do que ela poderia fazer no momento que eu me descuidasse, ou que eu dormisse...

Tinha medo de que Alice estivesse certa no final das contas. Ainda mais ali, naquele lugar onde apenas contávamos um com o outro.

Estava há dois dias sem dormir e minha cabeça pesava. Meu único desejo era fechar meus olhos por alguns instantes e relaxar, mas eu não podia fazer isso. Eu não podia deixar Bella sozinha.

Eu mal conseguia me concentrar em nada, até que Bella adormeceu e por mais que eu quisesse me manter acordado, cuidando dela, deixei que meu corpo descansasse um pouco ao lado dela. O sono me vencia enquanto eu a observava dormir suavemente depois de tanto tempo, me aconcheguei trazendo Bella um pouco para mais perto de mim e finalmente adormeci.

Mas, quando acordei, ela não estava lá.

Eu revirei toda a casa e caminhei por quase uma hora pelas ruas vizinhas a procura dela e não conseguia encontrá-la.

Eu me sentia a beira do desespero.

Quando já não sabia mais onde procurar, a encontrei sentada em um banco, num parque próximo a casa dos meus pais, completamente imersa em seus pensamentos. Eu soltei um suspiro de alivio ao sentar ao lado dela e foi impossível deixar de pensar que eu havia falado mais uma vez.

Por hora tudo estava bem, mas, e se não estivesse?

Foi naquele momento que fui obrigado a concordar com Alice. Por mais que me rasgasse por dentro, eu precisava internar Bella. Por mim e por ela

Ao chegar em casa, com ela mais uma vez em meus braços, precisei de toda a coragem para conversar sobre uma internação. Ela permaneceu calada todo o tempo, absorvendo minhas palavras, assim como eu tentava absorver qualquer reação de seu corpo, mas, apenas a sombra profunda de sua alma era vista.

Eu telefonei para meu pai e ele me indicou uma boa clinica, em Londres mesmo, onde ele tinha alguns amigos que nos providenciaria toda a descrição necessária.

Tudo o que Bella menos precisava nesse momento, era de um escândalo.

Ela me pediu uns instantes só, em nosso quarto. Por um momento, pensei em recusar seu pedido, mas, eu devia isso a ela. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Eu podia sentir meus olhos queimando, mas eu precisava mostrar força, para que ela entendesse que essa era a melhor coisa a ser feita.

Depois de cerca de meia hora, ela saiu do quarto, visivelmente mais abatida que antes, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. Meu único desejo era abraçá-la e dizer que tudo daria certo, que eu estaria ali, mas, não podia fazer isso.

Eu a visitaria sempre, mas, estava fora do meu alcance fazer mais do que oferecer o meu apoio. Não que eu não quisesse. Eu trocaria de lugar com ela, se fosse possível, mas era Bella quem teria que se tratar.

Ainda assim, foi absurdamente doloroso vê-la caminhar lentamente até o carro, quase como dizendo que não queria ir.

Eu não a vi chorar no longo caminho até a clinica de repouso. Apenas uma lágrima silenciosa escorria pela lateral de seu rosto. Lágrima que ela teimava esconder e que me destruía por dentro.

Ela não me esperou para descer do carro quando chegamos à grande casa que servia como clinica. Apenas pegou a pequena bolsa de viagens com alguns poucos pertences e adentrou no casarão.

Quando tudo já estava pronto, ela me abraçou com força e soltou um soluço abafado.

– Tudo vai ficar bem, meu amor! Eu prometo.

Bella não me respondeu, apenas seguiu a enfermeira responsável por acomodá-la.

Eu voltei para minha antiga casa, decidido a não sair de Londres até que Bella tivesse de volta aos meus braços.

Por incrível que pareça, eu não me sentia nem um pouco mais relaxado com a internação de Bella.

Eu não saberia dizer se era pelo fato de um pedaço meu ter ficado com ela ou por meus pensamentos estarem focados nela a todo instante mas, eu sentia como se ela me chamasse a todo instante.

Três dias depois, quando a saudade estava me matando, resolvi remexer suas coisas, a procura de qualquer coisa que aplacasse a dor que eu sentia por estar longe dela e encontrei um envelope no meio de suas roupas, direcionado a mim, com sua caligrafia um tanto tremula.

_"Edward_

_Eu imagino que não tenha sido fácil conviver comigo; aguentar todos os meus surtos e minhas crises de ciúme, ainda mais considerando toda a liberdade e a independência que você tinha há pouco tempo atrás. Não posso dizer que no período em que estivemos juntos houve uma pessoa mais devotada a mim do que você. Edward, literalmente, você foi meu sonho, e como em todos os sonhos, o meu acabou._

_Não posso culpá-lo por querer que eu vá. Jamais poderia fazer isso. Você tem direito de seguir em frente, encontrar uma pessoa normal, com menos problemas, mais limpa para você do que eu jamais poderia ser._

_Só queria agradecer por você não ter desistido de mim tão cedo; por me ter permitido participar do projeto; por me dar os melhores dias da minha vida. Dias que eu guardarei com todo o carinho em minha memória._

_Seja feliz porque você merece mais que tudo, e, quem sabe um dia, se lembre de mim como uma lembrança boa, como você será para mim. Meu príncipe encantado._

_Com amor, para sempre,_

_Bella"_

Eu não podia acreditar que ela realmente estava pensando que eu havia desistido dela.

Eu decidi interná-la porque era a única coisa que eu podia fazer pra tentar ajudá-la, mas eu estaria todos os dias com ela em meu pensamento, e quando ela saísse daquela clinica eu estaria ao lado dela. Eu jamais poderia desistir de Bella, porque seria o mesmo que desistir de mim mesmo. Ela é minha vida, eu jamais conseguiria viver sem ela.

Imediatamente, peguei o carro e segui disparado a clínica. Eu precisava esclarecer aquilo com ela. Ela precisava entender que eu, em hipótese alguma desistiria dela, mas, ao chegar lá, não me permitiram entrar. Os enfermeiros me informaram que Bella havia proibido minhas visitas, o que me deixava ainda mais desesperado para falar com eal e explicar a ela o porquê da internação.

A possibilidade de que Bella nunca mais quisesse me ver, que ela passasse a me odiar, por acreditar que eu a havia abandonado quando ela mais precisava de mim, me fazia querer forçá-la a me receber. Mas, eu sabia que não era momento para trazer ainda mais problemas a sua vida.

Se ela não queria me ver, eu respeitaria, mesmo que me machucasse demais.

Naquele momento, não podia fazer nada para consertar aquele mal entendido, mas, eu esperaria, a eternidade se fosse necessário, até que ela saísse daquele lugar e lhe provaria o quão equivocada ela estava.

Voltei a casa ainda entorpecido pela possibilidade de Bella não me querer mais. Eu precisava dela comigo. Precisava de seu cheiro, de seu toque. Precisava de qualquer coisa que me deixasse perto dela.

Entrei no quarto que dividíamos e procurei uma de suas camisolas soltas. Precisava de seu cheiro para me acalmar, mesmo que por instantes. Precisava sentir sua presença perto de mim.

Peguei uma de suas camisolas e agarrei seu travesseiro, me encolhendo na cama; simplesmente sentindo seu cheiro, me acalmando com sua essência de morangos, a cada respiração me agarrava ainda mais ao travesseiro, até que percebi algo duro por baixo da fronha.

Eu não resisti e retirei a fronha, deparando-me então com um diário. Eu nunca soube que Bella tinha um diário, muito menos que ela o teria trazido para Londres consigo.

Eu sabia que não deveria ler nada que ela tivesse escrito naquele diário, mas a possibilidade de entender tudo o que Bella sentia, a forma como enxergava a tudo e a todos me convidava a folhear o diário e antes mesmo que eu percebesse o que estava fazendo eu já estava lendo à primeira pagina.

**Terça 08 de abril de 2006.**

"_Eu não sei como começar... Mas, Alice me disse que eu devo escrever aqui tudo o que eu gostaria de dizer a ela, já que esse diário foi um presente de despedida._

_Alice está indo embora hoje. Eu gostaria que ela não fosse, mas jamais direi isso a ela."_

Eu sorri pro o que tinha acabado de ler. Era realmente a cara de Alice, dar um diário de presente pra melhor amiga, quando estivessem se separando por um tempo.

Eu sentia uma pontada de culpa por vasculhar a vida de Bella assim, mas tudo relacionado a ela me interessava muito, para que eu conseguisse parar de ler.

Me acomodei melhor na cama, ainda com a camisola de Bella na mão e virei a página

**Quarta, 23 de agosto de 2006**

_"Minha vida continua na mesma coisa. Sinto muita saudade de Alice, mas, não posso deixar de ficar feliz por saber que ela está conseguindo realizar seu sonho. Jasper morre de saudades dela, e eu sei que, muito em breve, ele também deve conseguir fugir desse inferno"_

Bella não deixava claro o que estava acontecendo, mas pela forma como ela se referia a casa, tenho certeza que as coisas já não andavam bem e senti minhas mãos tremerem de raiva por saber que ela estava sofrendo há muito mais tempo do que eu pensava.

**Quarta, 13 de setembro de 2006.**

_Jacob me deu uma caminhonete de presente. Eu tentei recusar, mas ele insistiu._

_Eu não sabia como agradecer e acabei aceitando o pedido que ele me fez._

_Eu o beijei._

_Estou quase certa, que deveria ter sentido algo._

_Gostaria que Alice estivesse aqui e me explicasse quais emoções uma garota deve ter quando beija pela primeira vez._

_Eu não senti nada. Não quero ter que beijá-lo de novo."_

Se eu não soubesse tudo o que aconteceria por quase desse beijo eu até seria capaz de achar graça da ingenuidade de Bella. Voltei a ler o diário tentando imaginar o que foi que ela sentiu quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

**Segunda, 27 de novembro de 2006**

"_Jacob não larga do meu pé. Agora ele faz com que Sam, Embry e todos os outros me vigiem._

_Ele insiste que somos namorados. Mas, eu não gosto dele assim. Eu gostaria que ele parasse de me beijar o tempo todo. Sinto um pouco de nojo, quando a língua dele entra na minha boca._

_Jasper me disse que eu não tenho que continuar aceitando os beijos dele, se eu não quero. Mas, ele não entende que Jacob não pensa assim..."_

Quando eu ainda morava em Londres e estudava eu me interessei por uma menina da minha escola, ela chegou a me beijar uma vez e depois disso eu sempre queria mais até que ela me disse que não ia continuar me beijando.

Eu me lembro claramente de meu pai me ensinando que se uma mulher não quer seus beijos, você nunca deve forçá-la... isso só vai fazer com que tudo se saia pior.

Espero ainda ter a oportunidade de ensinar essa lição a Jacob, mas eu certamente não serei nem um pouco gentil com ele, como meu pai foi comigo.

**Sexta, 12 de janeiro de 2007**

"_As brigas de Jasper e Charlie estão cada vez mais freqüentes. Me sinto culpada por isso e por Jazz ter rompido sua amizade com Jacob."_

Pelas datas nos diários, percebi que Bella não se sentia muito a vontade em expor seus sentimentos. Eu desejava de todo o meu coração que tivéssemos nos conhecido há mais tempo, talvez assim, eu tivesse conseguido protegê-la.

As páginas seguintes relatavam superficialmente as brigas constantes entre Jasper, Jacob e Charlie e deixava claro o quanto Bella se culpava por isso e o quanto ela desejava retribuir o sentimento de Jacob, assim tudo seria "_diferente e melhor_", como ela citou no diário.

Eu continuei folheando as paginas e sentindo minha raiva crescer ainda mais por Jacob e Charlie.

**Sábado, 11 de agosto de 2007**

_"Jasper foi embora há dois dias. Amo meu irmão e sei que a felicidade dele será apenas ao lado de Alice, mas, não posso deixar de temer o que vai acontecer comigo, agora que ele não está mais aqui para me proteger"_

Eu fechei o diário com força, sabendo que dessa pagina a diante eu seria capaz de ler tudo o que Bella sentiu e como isso mudou a vida dela.

Tombei minha cabeça no travesseiro e me permiti aspirar sofregamente o cheiro dela na camisola que eu prendia junto a mim.

– Droga, Bella, me desculpe por isso, mas eu preciso saber. – resmungue voltando a abrir o diário na página que eu tinha parado.

**Domingo, 20 de dezembro de 2007**

_"Jacob está mais atrevido a cada dia. Charlie não faz absolutamente nada. Diz apenas que isso é normal entre os jovens. Tenho medo do que pode acontecer se um dia eu não for rápida o suficiente"_

Eu já tinha ouvido falar em pais relapsos, mas a minha realidade familiar não me deixava enxergar os danos que isso pode causar a alguém.

Eu desejava com todas as minhas forças, que Bella tivesse tido uma família melhor. Mesmo, Charlie sendo pai da mulher que amo, eu não conseguia formar outra opinião sobre ele, que não fosse: "Ele é tão culpado quando o maldito do Black e eu o odeio demais por isso."

Eu passei rapidamente por mais alguns pares de paginas que relatavam a insistencia de Jacob e a negligencia da família dela. Em uma ou duas, Bella confessava ter chorado e que gostaria de estar juntos com os amigos e o mais longe possível de Forks.

**22 de julho de 2008**

_"Eu não podia estar mais feliz. Jasper, Alice e Rosalie vieram para minha formatura. Rosalie trouxe seu namorado, Emmett. Eles são tão lindos juntos. Emmett parece um urso, mas, me senti tão à vontade com ele, como muito raramente me sentia. Era como se tivesse ganhado um irmão. Estava tudo perfeito, até Jacob aparecer e cismar que eu era a sua namorada, fazendo um escândalo na frente de todos"_

Eu ainda conseguia me lembrar claramente de Bella me contando sobre isso. E eu sabia que Emmett se culpava pelo o que tinha acontecido, já que ele, com seu jeito brincalhão, despertou o ciúmes doentio de Jacob.

**23 de julho de 2008.**

"_Eu não deveria estar escrevendo aqui... Já estou com Alice novamente. Mas, não consigo contar a ela e nem a ninguém como me sinto._

_Ontem foi o pior dia da minha vida!"_

Eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer quando escreveu: "Ontem foi o pior dia da minha vida". Eu esperava ler mais detalhes sobre isso, mas honestamente não sei se seria capaz de conhecer todos os detalhes, sem acabar tomando alguma atitude que decepcionasse Bella. Como, por exemplo, matar Jacob com minhas próprias mãos.

**25 de julho de 2008**

"_Algo bom aconteceu. Conheci Edward quando cheguei em LA. Ele me ajudou quando eu precisei. E, ele é lindo!_

_Claro que ele é lindo! Ele é um ator famoso! Edward e Emmett são muito amigos... talvez ele se torne meu amigo também._

_Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido antes de... antes do que aconteceu."_

Foi inevitável sorrir ao ver que ela me citava. 23 de julho de 2009, foi o dia em que minha vida mudou. Claro que eu não sabia disso, porque eu não entendi o porque de querer cuidar e proteger uma estranha... Mas, hoje eu posso garantir que me apaixonei por ela, no momento em que a vi sentada naquele meio fio, chorando.

É claro que eu fiz questão de me fazer presente depois disso.

**Sábado,13 de setembro de 2008.**

"_Edward me trouxe um presente_ e _Alice e Jasper insistiram que eu deveria comemorar meu aniversário. Mas, eu não me sinto disposta a isso._

_Ainda tenho pesadelos e passo a noite acordada chorando._

_Alice me disse que eu deveria contar a alguém o que aconteceu realmente, que isso poderia me ajudar..._

_Talvez ela esteja certa._

_Eu tenho vergonha e nojo de mim mesma. Foi tudo tão cruel e tão terrível que não tenho coragem de contar a Alice o que aconteceu, então eu vou contar aqui._

_Na noite da minha formatura, depois que Jasper, Alice, Rose e Emmett tinham ido embora, eu fiquei um tempo fora de casa, chorando porque estava sozinha novamente. Não vi quando Jacob chegou. Ele estava tão bêbado... como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Embry e Sam estavam com ele._

_Jacob me levou para um lugar deserto, era perto da floresta._

_Eu me lembro dos meus gritos. Eles ainda ecoam nos meus ouvidos. Devo estar ficando louca!_

_Eu não consigo... não quero lembrar mais!_

Eu só notei as lagrimas que rolavam por meu rosto quando uma delas molhou a pagina do diário em meu colo.

Nenhuma mulher deveria passar por isso, muito menos alguém tão altruísta e gentil quanto Bella.

**Quarta, 25 de dezembro de 2008.**

"_Não estou mais morando com Alice e Jasper, aluguei um pequeno apartamento próximo ao meu trabalho._

_Hoje é noite de natal e estou sozinha._

_Uma parte de mim odeia Jacob e seus amigos por terem me destruído._

_Meus pesadelos estão mais constantes... eu revejo tudo o que eles me fizeram:_

_As mãos de Jacob pelo meu corpo, a forma como ele me usou e depois me deixou lá sozinha pra que Sam e Embry fizessem o que quisessem comigo._

_Jacob não acreditava que eu ainda era virgem, mas Sam jogou isso na minha cara. Ele e Embry fizeram coisas horríveis comigo. Eles até me usaram ao mesmo tempo, nunca senti tanta dor quanto quando Sam me colocou de quatro e me penetrou... daquela forma._

_Eu nunca pensei que um dia faria sexo com alguém assim, desse jeito, e ele me obrigou a fazer enquanto Embry investia contra minha intimidade brutalmente._

_Naquele momento, assim como agora, a única vontade que tenho era a de morrer, para poder esquecer toda essa dor._

_Eu faria qualquer coisa pra apagar essas memórias."_

No momento em que eu acabei de ler, senti meu coração apertar ainda mais.

Estava mais do que obvio, para mim, o que Bella queria dizer. A forma como ela foi violentada. Era tudo cruel demais.

Eu conseguia me lembrar vagamente de Bella ter me garantido uma vez que eles não tinham tocado nela dessa forma, e por mais egoísta que fosse de minha parte, eu senti uma pontada a mais em meu peito, por ela ter mentido para mim. Por não ter me contado tudo.

**Terça, 20 de janeiro de 2009**

"_Eu e Edward estamos cada vez mais próximos. Ele é realmente um anjo em minha vida. Ontem, trocamos o nosso primeiro beijo e foi como se uma potente descarga elétrica tivesse passado por meu corpo. Ele é maravilhoso, mas, tenho medo do que pode acontecer se ele souber o quão suja eu sou. Só espero que tudo dê certo._

_PS.: Não importa o que as pessoas possam pensar, mas eu considero que Edward é o primeiro cara que eu beijei e se um dia nós formos além, vou imaginar que ele é o primeiro também."_

Odeio com todas as minhas forças, quando Bella se refere a si mesma como suja. A forma como ela se acha indigna do meu amor pelo o que aconteceu me faz beirar o descontrole. É a coisa mais absurda que ela poderia dizer.

Mesmo sentindo o ódio borbulhar e eu ainda tinha um sorriso brincando em meus lábios por saber que ela sentiu o mesmo que eu em nosso primeiro beijo e por ela desejar que eu fosse o primeiro em sua vida.

Quando Bella e eu fizemos amor pela primeira vez, eu disse a ela que seria como se eu fosse o primeiro, mesmo sem saber que ela desejava isso. E eu realmente me sentia assim, afinal eu fui o primeiro que ela quis, o primeiro a quem ela se deu por vontade própria e, por Deus, eu pretendo ser o único.

**Domingo, 22 de março de 2009**

"_Está se tornando cada vez mais difícil de esconder o que sinto por Edward, principalmente quando ele me toca, mesmo que sem querer._

_Eu o amo. O amo tanto, mas, ele merece uma mulher completa. Uma mulher que não congele com um toque levemente mais ousado ou que surte ao pensar em fazer amor."_

Eu confesso que me sentia frustrado toda às vezes em que eu ficava com Bella em uma festa ou algo do tipo. Eu queria tê-la por inteiro, queria fazer amor com ela, mas ela simplesmente se afastava quando eu ousava um pouco mais.

Em uma noite em que eu estava completamente bêbado, precisei de muito auto controle para não gritar com ela, depois de ela ter me empurrado por eu ter passado a mão em sua bunda, logo depois de ela ter claramente me provocado. Nessa noite eu mostrei a ela o quão idiota eu era, porque a deixei sozinha e fui tentar curar minha ereção com uma das muitas mulheres que se ofereciam para mim. Só consegui terminar a noite ainda mais frustrado, depois de não ter conseguido terminar aquilo que eu comecei, porque tudo o que eu conseguia pensar é que eu queria Bella e não outra oferecida qualquer.

**Quinta, 23 de abril de 2009**

"_Parece um sonho. Edward disse que me ama!_

_Não tive coragem de contar tudo o que aconteceu, e, por um instante, imaginei como seria se eu tivesse contado absolutamente tudo a ele. Acho que morreria se ele me olhasse com tanto desprezo novamente._

_Mas, hoje eu tive certeza que Edward é tudo o que eu preciso pra algum dia conseguir superar tudo isso._

_Edward pode e vai me trazer de volta."_

Eu taquei o diário contra uma das paredes me xingando mentalmente ao me lembrar da forma como agi quando Bella me contou o que tinha acontecido. A julgar pela forma em que eu a deixei naquele dia, era até compreensível que ela tivesse medo de me dizer tudo. Mas, a idéia de Bella guardando segredos de mim, especialmente por sentir medo da minha reação, me deixava doente.

Bella sempre dizia que não era boa o suficiente para mim, que era suja, que eu merecia alguém melhor do que ela. Mas, a verdade é que ela precisava de alguém mais forte do que eu.

E eu precisava ser o que Bella necessitava.

Eu nem mesmo parei para pensar no que estava fazendo, mas me levantei da cama apressadamente e corri em direção ao meu carro.

Por mais que ela não quisesse falar comigo, ela precisava me ouvir. Eu não podia permitir que ela ficasse mais um instante sem saber que eu jamais a deixaria.

Se tudo o que ela Bella precisava era de mim ao seu lado, ela me teria junto dela. E conseguiria ser forte o suficiente por ela. Nem que tivéssemos que passar o resto de nossas vidas em Londres ou em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, isolados de tudo e todos que pudessem fazê-la se lembrar do que aconteceu naquele maldito dia.

Voltei disparado à clinica sem me preocupar com o trânsito ou com multas, muito menos com o fato de ser noite. Não podia esperar mais nenhum minuto para falar com ela. Nada nem ninguém me impediria de ver e abraçar a _minha_ Bella.

Cheguei a clinica completamente alterado pelas palavras no diário e simplesmente invadi, gritando pelos corredores por ela.

Os enfermeiros tentavam me segurar até que Dr. Laurent apareceu, tentando me acalmar. Quando ele percebeu que, a única coisa que me traria de volta ao normal seria vê-la, me encaminhou por um longo corredor de paredes brancas.

Quando paramos em frente a uma das portas, imediatamente, o choque e o arrependimento profundo passaram por mim. Bella estava com uma bata branca muitos números maior que ela, sentada ao fundo do cômodo totalmente branco com as paredes acolchoadas. Ela estava quieta, olhando para o céu estrelado por uma pequena janela no alto da parede, exatamente como um pássaro preso em uma gaiola.

Assim que o enfermeiro abriu aquela porta, não pude me conter e a abracei forte, sussurrando "me perdoe" vezes sem fim, tentando finalmente ser o homem que ela precisa que eu fosse.


	29. Capítulo 21  Por você

_Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim respeite isso._

**CAPÍTULO 21 – POR VOCÊ**

**–****-**

**Edward Cullen**

Havíamos voltado para a casa em que cresci. Bella parecia fazer de tudo para se mostrar recuperada aos meus olhos, mas, eu via o quanto ela estava machucada. O quanto era difícil para ela acreditar que eu nunca iria abandoná-la, e, aquele temor me machucava, porque sabia que era o responsável por ele.

Por mais que ela não comentasse o período de internação, tinha noção de quanto isso a tinha ferido. Eu tentava ao máximo estar presente a todos os momentos, apesar de sentir seu incomodo com minha presença muitas vezes. Podia ver que no fundo, ela acreditava que havia algum senso de obrigação em minhas ações e, tentá-la convencer do contrário me perturbava profundamente.

Não havia obrigação em meus atos, mas, seria hipócrita de minha parte se ocultasse a culpa que me consumia por não ter entendido o que ela realmente precisava. Por ter pensado no que seria mais cômodo para mim... por não ter confiado em nós.

De certa forma, eu a entendia completamente. Compreendia os seus temores e o medo do abandono, pois eu mesmo gerei esses medos e, acima de qualquer coisa, precisava fazer com que ela confiasse em mim novamente.

Eu só não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de fazer isso.

Uma de minhas atividades favoritas continuava ser observar seu sono, pois eram os poucos momentos em que a via mais relaxada; mais próximo da Bella que me conquistou e essa era mais uma das madrugadas em que permanecia acordado, simplesmente admirando seu sono.

Eu não tinha mais medo dela cometer alguma loucura. Tinha plena noção de que ela era forte demais para cometer algum ato insano como a que todos julgavam que ela tinha feito.

Estava tão imerso em meus pensamentos, que não observei o momento em que seus olhos abriram suavemente, num misto de espanto e admiração no meio da madrugada. Assim como eu, ela tinha muitas coisas a dizer, e, naquele momento, não havia mais porque fugir.

Era necessário que todos os nossos fantasmas fossem apagados para que conseguíssemos seguir em frente. Eu iria mostrar a ela que sempre estaria ao seu lado, independente do que acontecesse. Porque não haveria vida para mim sem ela.

"_Eu ficarei bem e dormirei... contando que você esteja por perto."_

**Pretty Baby – Vanessa Carlton**

**Bella Cullen**

As vezes, quando você acha que as coisas não podem piorar, o inimaginável acontece e elas ficam infinitamente mais horríveis.

Os três dias em que passei internada naquela clinica, foram, de longe, os piores dias da minha vida. Por muitas vezes eu acreditei que nada poderia me magoar mais do que minha experiência com Jacob. Estava completamente enganada. Perder Edward era infinitamente pior.

A dor por vê-lo desistir me arrasou completamente, e, a cada minuto em que estive naquela cela acolchoada, eu só podia rezar para que a morte me levasse logo. A ausência dele, olhar para aquelas paredes brancas e olhar para o céu por entre as grades só me mostrava o quão egoísta eu era por desejar prende-lo a mim. Edward merecia muito mais do que uma louca que não conseguia ser uma esposa completa. Merecia alguém que o amasse acima de qualquer coisa, alguém inteligente, esperta e glamorosa. Alguém que pudesse enfrentar os paparazzi sem ter um surto de pânico. Alguém que pudesse ser uma mulher completa na cama e que não se apavorasse com seus toques. Alguém que conseguisse filmar uma cena violenta sem ficar imersa num mundo de fantasmas. E, esse alguém não era eu. E eu não podia culpá-lo por querer uma mulher melhor para si.

Eu não sei exatamente o que houve para ele voltar, mas, sabia que havia muita culpa em seus olhos; era notório isso. Cada ato, cada gesto era como um pedido silencioso de desculpa. Não podia dizer que meu coração não se aliviava completamente ao vê-lo de volta, mas, o restante de minha parte racional sabia muito bem que eu não poderia prendê-lo pela culpa ou pelo remorso. Eu devia deixá-lo ir, mesmo com meu coração sendo rasgado no processo.

Muitas vezes nesses dias, sonhei como seriam as coisas se eu o tivesse conhecido antes. Talvez Edward não tivesse me notado, ou talvez ele poderia ter se apaixonado. Talvez, quem sabe, eu poderia ter sido tudo o que ele precisava. Era uma série de "se"s que tomavam meus sonhos, como os de agora, em que sonhava em como poderia ser se eu fosse uma esposa normal. Como seria ter um filho de Edward.

Sonhei com um menino de olhos verdes escuros e intensos e uma cabeleira completamente despenteada brincando com Edward, chamando-o de pai. Era impossível deixar de sorrir com aquela imagem, pois, eu sabia que ele seria um pai magnífico.

Eu forcei meus olhos a se abrirem sentindo minha cabeça um pouco pesada, mesmo que eu desejasse permanecer deitada e apreciando a ótima sensação que o sonho tinha me dado. No momento em que consegui manter meus olhos abertos encontrei os de Edward, pesados, sobre mim.

Apesar de estar nitidamente me observando, era notório que seus pensamentos estavam longe, e, nesses momentos em que o via vagando, sentia um imenso aperto em meu peito, pois, eu sabia muito bem que ele tentava de todas as formas me convencer que tudo estava bem, que tudo ficaria bem. Apesar de nós dois sabermos bem que não seria tão fácil assim.

Quando seus olhos voltaram ao foco, eu sabia que a conversa que eu tanto temia iria acontecer. Aqui e agora.

– Edward...

– Bella, antes de falar qualquer coisa, eu preciso que você me ouça. Preciso que você saiba e entenda que a internação...

– Shii - Tapei suavemente seus lábios com meus dedos - Eu entendo que você queria uma chance de seguir em frente. Realmente entendo. E, você não precisa se sentir culpado por isso.

– Não! Não é nada disso Bella! - ele segurou minhas mãos com força, como se tentasse passar a verdade por aquele toque - Eu estava preocupado com você. Estava surtando! Deus Bella, eu não conseguia dormir ou comer com medo de acontecer alguma coisa e você precisar de mim. Foi egoísmo de minha parte, eu sei, mas, eu não sabia o que fazer para você voltar. Olhar pra você me matava por dentro, porque, eu via a escuridão em seus olhos e não conseguia fazer nada pra te tirar daquela dor e preferia mil vezes que isso estivesse acontecendo comigo do que com você.

– Edward, entenda que... - fechei meus olhos e por um momento, flashes de tudo o que aconteceu passaram por minha mente - entenda que existem mais fantasmas em mim do que você merece lidar... entenda que eu... eu não mereço você... eu nunca falei tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia...

Sentia como se estivesse voltando no tempo e revendo todos os fantasmas que me atormentavam, mas, desta vez, eles não eram mais capazes de me ferir; não comparado com a dor de viver sem Edward.

– Como você sabe, depois que Jazz foi embora, Jacob me arrastou para uma_comemoração_ da formatura. Eu achei que fosse morrer ali, quando Sam segurou minhas pernas e Embry meu tronco para que eu não atrapalhasse Jacob. Na verdade, eu não achei, eu pedi silenciosamente para morrer naquele momento. – eu já havia contado sobre Jacob a Edward, mas omiti partes. As partes mais humilhantes, partes que eu imaginava que fariam com que Edward me repudiasse.

– Eu estava sem forças para fugir. Meu corpo todo doía pelo esforço que tinha feito tentando me soltar, só que, por mais que me esforçasse, tudo parecia inútil. Jacob simplesmente se levantou e disse "_Divirtam-se_" me deixando a mercê de Sam e Embry - A essa altura, eu não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, e sabia que Edward poderia interpretar isso, como uma nova crise pânico. E talvez até fosse, mas o pânico não era relacuinado ao que aconteceu em Forks, mas sim, ao medo desmedido que senti de que provocar repulsa no homem que amo. Ele saberia agora que não havia nada mais limpo em mim. - Eu tentei fugir, mas... mas, eu não tinha forças - o eco da voz de Sam rodeava meus pensamentos "_nós vamos nos divertir muito, Bellinha_" -Sam me puxou pelos cabelos me arrastando de volta e... - baixei meus olhos sentindo as lágrimas descerem com força pelo meu rosto... acredito que nunca serei capaz de falar sobre isso, sem que um turbilhão de sentmentos me sufoque. - eu não consegui fugir deles.

Talvez essa tenha sido a minha pior lembrança e eu me forcei, ao máximo, para conseguir apagá-la. Era algo que eu gostaria de fingir que nunca aconteceu. Talvez, tenha sido por isso, juntamente com a vergonha que ainda sinto, que escondi isso de Edward e de todos.

– Eles me usaram de todas as formas possíveis e das mais cruéis que poderiam pensar, primeiro, um, depois o outro, até que... até que se cansaram de esperar. Decidiram que deveriam ser os dois... ao mesmo tempo - parei um pouco, tentando reunir os resquícios de sanidade que ainda haviam em mim - Quando eles me invadiram, meu corpo não agüentou mais e eu simplesmente desmaiei. Acordei sabe Deus quanto tempo depois e me arrastei de volta pra casa. Eu nunca... nunca me senti tão suja quanto naquele momento. Eu... eu sinto muito por ter escondido isso de você. Mas, eu tinha... tinha medo de como você reagiria... – Edward apertou minhas mãos com um pouco mais de força e se preparou para me interromper, mas eu continuei antes que ele não me deixasse terminar o que eu _precisava_ dizer. - Eu... nunca cheguei a contar tudo o que aconteceu... nem mesmo a Charlie ou a Alice. Não havia porque mostrar o quão obsceno e degradante tudo havia sido, até porque, o que mais me feria era saber que Sam estava certo. Charlie não fez e não faria nada para me proteger. Ele fecharia os olhos para todas as vezes que Jacob e seus amigos resolvessem se divertir.

Ainda era difícil para mim admitir e por isso eu tentei me enganar, me iludindo com a esperança de que um dia, Charlie cairia em si, e que ele... que ele demonstrasse, de alguma forma, o seu amor por mim e por Jasper, mas, a verdade é que nós não significamos nada para ele. - Eu... eu não podia mais ficar ali. Se aquilo acontecesse de novo comigo eu... eu não sei o que seria capaz de fazer. Juntei algumas roupas e peguei todo o dinheiro que havia na carteira de Charlie. Bem, graças a Deus foi o suficiente para o vôo até Los Angeles. Eu tinha chegado de manhã ainda na cidade, mas, não conseguia encontrar ninguém. Primeiro Rose e Alice tinham se mudado e eu não encontrava o apartamento de Jazz. Eu já não sabia o que fazer quando você apareceu - fechei meus olhos e sorri com a lembrança - meu príncipe num Volvo prata! – continuei a sorrir, mesmo em meio as lágrimas, me lembrando do quão atencioso e gentil Edward foi naquela noite. - Edward, você mudou minha vida naquele dia, muito mais do que pode imaginar...

– Bella, você mudou a minha vida, também. Eu era vazio e você trouxe luz e cor para mim... se eu sou o seu príncipe, - Edward levou sua mão até o meu rosto e delicadamente começou a secar as minhas insistentes lágrimas. - tenha certeza de que você é a minha princesa. E, por Deus, não há ninguém que eu ame mais, em todo o mundo, que você. Entenda, meu amor, mesmo que você queira me deixar, eu jamais vou permitir. Isabella Cullen nós estaremos juntos até o fim dos nossos dias.

Meu coração parecia a ponto de sair pela boca e uma parte de meu cérebro racional demais gritava que eu estava entendendo as palavras de Edward de forma errada. Era tão reconfortante e irreal que Edward pudesse não se importar com o que tinha acontecido, que ele não estivesse se afastando de mim, enojado pelo o que houve em Forks. Eu não conseguia acreditar que Edward estivesse me falando aquilo. Mas, havia tanta sinceridade e tanto amor em seus olhos que eu só poderia acreditar que esse era mais um dos meus sonhos bons.

Eu senti seu toque suave em meu rosto e uma avalanche de emoções boas passou por mim

– Eu amo você Bella e absolutamente nada vai mudar isso.

Sem que eu conseguisse me conter aproximei meu rosto marcado pela lágrimas do rosto perfeito de Edward e fechei meus olhos com força, pedindo a Deus que não fosse apenas mais um sonho. Nosso beijo, o primeiro depois de todo esse tempo transmitia uma gama muito grande de sentimentos. Havia amor, confiança, carinho e amizade sendo compartilhadas naquele ato tão profundo, e, no meio de tudo, o desejo, avassalador e intenso percorria nossos corpos como fogo. O calor que percorria meu corpo de forma tão intensa teria sido capaz de me despertar, caso eu estivesse mesmo sonhando. Sorri, verdadeiramente, ainda com meus lábios colados nos de Edward, ao constatar que ele estava mais uma vez me mostrando o quão grandioso e intenso é o seu amor por mim.

Os toques de Edward eram extremamente delicados e, mais uma vez, ele exorcizava meus demônios com seu amor e compreensão. Nunca foi tão intenso ou tão perfeito e nunca me senti tão amada e tão segura quanto em seus braços. Ali era meu lar e era ali que eu deveria ficar. Para sempre.


	30. Capítulo Extra  Especial de Aniversário

_Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim respeite isso._

_-_

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE ANIVERSÁRIO**

_**I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles**_

_Eu posso ouvir a batida de seu coração a mil milhas_

_**And the heavens open every time she smiles**_

_E os céus se abrem cada vez que ela sorri_

_**Yes I need her in the daytime**_

_Sim, eu preciso dela de dia_

_**Yes I need her in the night**_

_Sim, eu preciso dela a noite_

_**Yes I want to throw my arms around her**_

_Sim eu quero jogar meus braços em volta dela_

_**Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight**_

_beijá-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la, abraçá-la apertado_

_**And when I'm returning from so far away**_

_E quando eu retornar de tão longe_

_**She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day**_

_Ela me dará um doce amor iluminando meu dia._

_**Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole**_

_Sim me fará íntegro, sim me fará inteiro_

_**Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul**_

_Sim me fará maduro dentro de minha alma._

**Crazy Love – Van Morrison**

**Bella Cullen**

Eu me sentia tão bem como nunca havia me sentido antes. Como se uma poderosa sensação de paz e segurança tivesse se apossado de mim. E, eu sabia muito bem a fonte de toda essa maravilhosa tranqüilidade. O amor de Edward.

Fechei meus olhos saboreando o peso de um de seus braços sobre minha cintura. Provavelmente eu tinha um sorriso muito bobo em meu rosto.

Edward se remexeu um pouco em seu sono e eu aproveitei para me levantar sem acordá-lo. Tinha algo que eu gostaria de fazer antes que ele despertasse. Me coloquei de pé sorrindo,mais uma vez, para um Edward completamente jogado na cama, e agora, agarrado ao meu travesseiro.

Atravessei o quarto e apanhei o robe que havia sido jogado ao chão, sem me importar em procurar a camisola que eu deveria estar usando, e o coloquei sobre meu corpo. A sensação da seda em contato com a minha pele me lembrou imediatamente as mãos de Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia todo o meu corpo adquirir um calor que irradiava bem do meu centro.

_Deus, Bella! Você está se tornando uma ninfomaníaca insaciável!_

Soltei uma pequena risada e me afastei, quase correndo da cama, antes que eu acabasse acordando Edward. No caminho até a porta apanhei meu celular e saí do quarto o mais silenciosamente possível.

Antes mesmo de alcançar o primeiro degrau da escada que me levaria a sala de estar da casa dos meus sogros, em Londres, eu já podia ouvir o primeiro toque vindo do meu celular.

– Hey Lice! – cumprimentei descendo a escada.

–Owww quem é vivo sempre aparece... – ela respondeu fingindo estar aborrecida, mas consegui ouvir um resquício de riso em sua voz.

– Também estou com saudade, Alice!

–Não parece! Você sabia que a sua casa, a essa altura, já deve ter criado teias de aranha? Sem falar em seus pobres amigos que andam se sentindo abandonados...

– Eu gostaria de te pedir um favor. – cortei o drama de Alice, apesar de estar achando tudo muito divertido.

– Olha aqui, dona Isabella Cullen, não pense que você pode abandonar sua melhor amiga e depois...

– Bom, se você não tiver tempo para fazer algumas compras, eu vou entender, é claro!

– ... ligar como se... COMPRAS?

Eu soltei um gargalhada e me sentei sobre o balcão da cozinha.

– Sim, Lice, compras. Mas, se você estiver muito brava comigo, eu posso ligar para Rose, talvez ela...

– Brava? Quem está brava com você? – Alice me interrompeu praticamente aos gritos. - Ah, Bella, eu sinto tanto a sua falta!

– Muito melhor assim! Eu também sinto muito a sua falta, fadinha!

– Não parece! – ela desdenhou e eu revirei meus olhos.

– Quando eu voltar, prometo que...

– Se você voltar, né? Estou começando a achar que você prefere Londres a LA. Esme acha isso bem provável já que a cada dos Cullen's é em um local bem mais reservado do que a casa de vocês aqui... e como você e Edward gostam de se esconder... O que vocês andam fazendo tanto por aí há quase 4 meses?

– Tudo o que vou te dizer é que nem mesmo você poderá reclamar da minha pele...

– Quem é você e o que fez com a minha Bella? – Alice gargalhou e eu a acompanhei.

– Nós estaremos de volta logo. – conseguir dizer depois que as risadas morreram. – Você sabe, logo vai começar a divulgação do filme... só estamos aproveitando algum tempo junto. Não tivemos essa chance quando nos casamos, pense nisso como um presente de aniversário que estamos nos dando.

– Falando em aniversario... vocês estarão de volta até o dia do aniversario de vocês, não é? Eu já tenho tudo preparado... eu sei que vocês não gostam de ostentar, mas temos que comemorar!

– Alice, ficaremos aqui pro nosso aniversário.

– O QUE? Ah não, Bella! Você já não me deixou organizar o seu casamento e agora...

–Você organizou o meu casamento, Alice. Pára de drama!

–Foi tão simples que não conta!

–E depois eu é que sou absurda...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, pode ser algo simples e sem graça, mas tem que ter algo...

– Edward está preparando uma surpresa e você sabe disso. Ouvi ele ao telefone com você.

– Mas, se você disser a ele que gostaria de voltar a LA, tenho certeza que ele aceitaria na mesma hora... – ela falou com a voz manhosa e tenho certeza que estava fazendo aquela carinha que eu nunca consigo resistir.

Felizmente eu estava em outro país.

– Eu não vou fazer isso. Mas, pensei que você poderia providenciar o meu presente para Edward... eu pensei em algo que vai realmente te ocupar e não tenho restrição quando ao valor.

Isso foi o suficiente para que Alice ficasse feliz.

– Verifique seu e-mail, Lice. – pedi lembrando das milhares de fotos que havia enviado para ela.

Durante o tempo em Londres, encontrei uma das câmeras fotográficas de Esme e ela foi realmente gentil ao me permitir usá-la e meu passatempo predileto passou a ser fotografar, absolutamente tudo que Edward e eu fazíamos e, ao pensar no que eu daria a Edward de presente de aniversario de casamento, tive a idéia de transformar as paredes do escritório dele, em nossa casa, em porta-retratos gigantes.

–Ah, Bella é bem a sua cara! – Alice disse animada depois que expliquei a ela o que eu queria. – Tenho certeza que Edward vai adorar! Eu vou cuidar de tudo. Vai ficar perfeito!

– Obrigada, Alice! Tenho certeza que você vai se superar...

Gastei mais um bom tempo com uma conversa animada com Alice, equilibrando o celular no ombro enquanto preparava o café da manhã para Edward: morangos, uvas, torradas e geléias e suco de laranja. Por fim, vasculhei a geladeira e decidi por queijo branco também.

Fechei a geladeira fazendo uma anotação mental para providenciar mais mantimentos.

– Alice. – Chamei com um quase grito quando ela já estava se despedindo. – Ainda preciso da sua ajuda para mais uma coisa.

Caminhei até a sala e apanhei meu notebook e o liguei.

– O presente que você vai providenciar só vou poder entregar quando voltarmos... ainda preciso de algo para dar no dia. Estive vasculhando alguns sites, mas não consigo me decidir... tem alguma sugestão?

Acho que levamos mais uma hora discutindo o que eu poderia escolher para Edward.

– Se eu não tivesse assinado aquele contrato estaria arrancando meus cabelos, agora, com o valor da conta do telefone... – comentei quando já estava cansada de procurar algo.

– Acho que encontrei algo, Bella! Tem um violão autografado por Van Morrison em leilão... não é o cantor predileto de Edward? E tem, também vários CD's e DVD's e tudo o que você puder imaginar...

Alice me passou o endereço_online_e feliz da vida eu fiz o lance mais alto que pude pensar.

– Espero que seja o suficiente...

–Eu cuido disso. Conheço o presidente da empresa responsável pelo leilão... a mulher dele usa minhas roupas. Vou ligar agora mesmo... mando entregar aí?

Eu agradeci e me despedi de Alice.

Voltei a cozinha e arrumei o café da manhã que tinha preparado em uma bandeja e o levei até o quarto.

Edward ainda estava dormindo e pelo sorriso em seu rosto, me pareceu que estava tendo um sonho bom.

Coloquei a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e subi lentamente na cama, distribuindo beijos por todo o rosto de Edward.

– Bom dia, meu amor! – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele me abraçou forte e acariciou meu rosto com o seu.

– Bom dia, minha Bella!

Começamos a tomar o café da manhã conversando descontraidamente. Apanhei um pedaço de queijo e mordi a metade observando Edward ainda meio sonolento mastigar um morango.

No momento em que comecei a mastigar meu estomago revirou com tanta intensidade que quase derrubei a bandeja por cima de Edward ao sair correndo até o banheiro.

– Bella? – Edward chamou vindo atrás de mim.

Ele segurou o meu cabelo e secou minha testa quando eu me joguei exausta no chão do banheiro.

– O que você está sentindo? – ele perguntou gentilmente me levando até a cama.

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça ainda sentindo meu estomago embrulhado.

Edward apanhou o meu copo de suco e eu me obriguei a tomar um gole. Ele me observou por mais alguns minutos até que se recostou ao meu lado e depois de verificar algumas vezes que eu não estava a ponto de passar mal mais uma vez, dirigiu sua mão a bandeja de café e apanhou o pedaço de queijo que eu havia jogado de qualquer jeito de volta ao prato.

– Não coma isso! – falei tomando o queijo da mão dele. – Provavelmente está estragado.

Por insistência de Edward passamos o restante do dia deitados assistindo alguns dos filmes que Edward fez. Me diverti bastante observando o amadurecimento dele, como ator e homem, mas não pude deixar de comentar como ele parecia um garotinha assustada e na puberdade em seu 3ª filme.

Ele fez um careta e eu gargalhei alto.

...

Os dias seguintes foram perfeitos como todos os outros que havíamos passados juntos em Londres, desde que eu tinha deixado a clinica. Fomos até o centro da cidade algumas vezes e passávamos o restante do tempo nos amando ou dormindo, o que estava se tornando rotineiro, no meu caso.

O presente de Edward chegou no final do dia antes do nosso aniversário e felizmente ele estava ocupado demais trancado no escritório de Carlisle para notar. Eu o guardei no quarto de Esme e Carlisle e decidi esperar por Edward no quarto que dividíamos. O quarto em que ele cresceu. Acabei adormecendo antes de Edward voltar ao quarto.

Acordei provavelmente muito tempo depois, já que o quarto estava totalmente escuro, com o toque que indicava que uma nova mensagem no meu celular. Tateei a mesinha no escuro a procura do celular e o abri assim que o encontrei.

"_Desculpe acordá-la, mas está na hora da minha surpresa._

_Te espero no jardim dos fundos._

_No closet você vai encontrar tudo o que precisa._

_Te amo!_

_EC"_

Levantei de um salto e acendi a luza do abajur , voltei minha atenção para o celular e me assustei com a hora: 11:25h. se eu bem conheço Edward, ele esperava que eu estivesse no jardim a meia-noite, o que me dava apenas 35 minutos para me arrumar.

Tomei um banho rápido para despertar e enrolada na toalha fui até o closet. Sobre o banco no meio do quarto encontrei duas caixas brancas. Abri a menor e encontrei um par de sapatos fechados com saltos altíssimos e finos, preto. Ia ser um grande desafio chegar até o jardim com eles, mas como Edward já estava lá, eu não precisaria me preocupar em ser graciosa, até avistá-lo.

Na caixa maior encontrei, por cima de um papel de ceda branco, um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã em renda negra com detalhes em azul. Vesti o sutiã, que devo confessar - mesmo estando um pouco apertado, valorizou bem os meus seios. Tive inclusive a impressão de que eles pareciam um pouco maiores. Senti meu rosto esquentar ao vestir a calcinha fio dental que não escondia muita coisa. Retirei o papel, jogando de qualquer jeito pelo e chão e, me deparei com uma espécie de robe todo em renda negra que cobriria todo o meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que deixaria tudo a mostrar. Vasculhei o restante da caixa sem encontrar nada.

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – falei alto.

Vesti o robe e me fitei no espelho. A renda ficava bem justa em meus braços e um pouco solta ao cair ao longo do meu corpo e tinha uma pequena cauda que dava um efeito bem bonito, mas as manchas vermelhas em minhas bochechas não combinavam com o visual provocante. Nem um pouco vulgar, mas bastante provocante.

Calcei os sapatos e voltei ao banheiro para me maquiar, um pouco de base esconderia o insistente rubor em meu rosto. Não que eu sentisse vergonha ou algo assim, Edward e eu já havíamos passado da fase puritana, se é que algum dia tivemos uma, mas eu não conseguia controlar o rubor que cismava em aparecer sempre que fazíamos amor. Isso não parecia incomodar Edward, mas eu me sentiria mais confortável sem sentir meu rosto quente e a certeza que ele estava vendo o motivo.

Escolhi uma sombra em um tom de azul Royal que combinou com minha "roupa" e valorizou meus olhos junto com o lápis e delineador preto. Para suavizar um pouco, passei apenas um gloss em tom de rosa bem claro. Coloquei um pouco de perfume e deixei meu cabelo solto, em cascatas, ainda avermelhados, e sai do quarto em direção ao jardim dos fundos.

O local da surpresa e a roupa que Edward escolheu para mim me deu uma vaga idéia do que seria a surpresa.

Tínhamos passado bastante tempo nesse jardim, porque tinha uma espécie de dorsel com pesadas cortinas transparentes em volta. Costumávamos nos deitar ali e ler ou apenas apreciar as noites estreladas... estranhamente nunca fizemos amor ali, a idéia de fazer isso hoje a noite, me deixou bastante animada.

Mas nem mesmo a mais fantásticas das minhas idéias teria me preparado para o que eu encontrei.

Entre a piscina e o dossel, Edward estava sentado em uma mesa redonda e duas cadeiras cobertas por um tecido azul claro, quase transparente, que brilhava a luz de muitas velas espalhadas em volta, presas em suportes altos e aparentemente antigos, o que dava ao local um toque inacreditavelmente romântico. No momento em que ele me viu, se levantou e caminhou até mim. Ele estava perfeito, vestindo uma camisa social azul escura e calça preta. Seu cabelo bronze mais bagunçado que o habitual... Mas, o que o fazia o homem mais lindo do mundo era o brilho de seus olhos me fitando.

– Você está linda! – ele disse passando a mão por minha cintura e me conduzindo até a mesa, onde ele puxou a cadeira e me ajudou a sentar.

– Você também! – respondi sorrindo.

Ao chegarmos a mesa consegui perceber que toda a piscina estava coberta de pétalas, nas cores rosa e vermelha.

– Oh Edward é lindo! – senti meus olhos encherem de lagrimas e o abracei o mais apertado que pude. – Eu te amo tanto!

...

Edward havia providenciado ravióli, o meu prato predileto, que estava delicioso e um magnífico vinho tinto.

Passamos todo o tempo do jantar de mãos dadas e sorrindo brilhantemente um para o outro. Meu coração parecia não se caber no peito de tanta felicidade.

Quando estávamos satisfeitos, Edward se levantou e caminhou até a minha cadeira, parando ao meu lado e tirando do bolso da calça um estojo retangular azul, que eu reconheci imediatamente como sendo da Tiffany's.

Aceitei o estojo com as mãos tremendo, mas lancei a Edward um olhar de censura. Ele apenas sorriu para mim.

Abri a tampa do estojo e no momento em que meus olhos encontraram o colar, ofeguei sentindo meu coração saltar. Um pingente retangular todo em prata com números romanos em diamantes formando a data que estávamos comemorando. O nosso aniversário!

Sem que eu pudesse evitar lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto e eu joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward, que agora estava ajoelhado ao meu lado.

– Oh, meu Deus, Edward! È lindo! Tem o nosso dia... agora é eterno... quero dizer... eu nem sei o que dizer... Obrigada! – falei de um fôlego só, ao soltá-lo.

Edward me presenteou com o seu sorriso torto fazendo com que meu coração se desmanchasse um pouco mais. Ele se pôs de pé e delicadamente colocou o cordão em volta do meu pescoço.

Eu passei a mão pelo pingente que caia pelo meu busto e beijei Edward tentando transmitir a ele todo o meu amor através do beijo que oferecia a ele.

Edward retribuiu o meu beijo com doçura e amor, mas não tardou, assim como eu, a intensificar a dança de nossos lábios, assim como suas mãos, que antes estavam em minha cintura, ganharam vida e percorreram meu corpo. Prendi meus dedos em seu cabelo.

– Oh, Edward... – gemi ao separarmos nossos lábios em busca de ar.

Minha voz pareceu ser o suficiente para Edward, já que no segundo seguinte eu estava com minhas pernas enlaçadas em sua cintura e ele caminhava até o dossel. Sem quebrar, mais um, de nossos beijos avassaladores, Edward puxou uma das cortinas e me colocou delicadamente deitada sobre o colchão coberto de pétalas como a piscina. Senti o peso de Edward sobre mim e suas mãos vagando pela lateral do meu corpo enquanto ele distribuía beijos molhados por meu pescoço e colo. Tombei minha cabeça de encontro ao colchão e fitei as estrelas brilhantes no céu. Uma linda noite para fazer amor com o homem da minha vida. O único a quem meu coração pertence.

–Deus, Bella, como eu te amo! – a voz rouca de Edward em meu ouvido, trouxe borboletas ao meu estomago. – Sou completamente viciado em você e não existe um minuto em que eu não queira uma dose do meu vicio.

– Eu sou sua, somente sua Edward. – respondi aos gemidos quando ele deslizou sua língua pelo vale entre meus seios e odiei o fato de ainda estar usando toda aquela lingerie.

Edward pareceu ler meus pensamentos, pois no segundo seguinte ele já estava de joelhos ao meu lado, abrindo completamente o meu robe. Ele me colocou sentada em seu colo e deslizou a renda por meus braços.

Levei meus lábios até uma de suas orelhas e a mordisquei ao mesmo tempo em que meus dedos lutavam com os botões de sua camisa. No momento em que consegui abrir o ultimo senti Edward se afastar e retirar a camisa para logo em seguida abrir o fecho frontal do meu sutiã, sempre olhando em meus olhos. Seu olhar tinha uma mistura de adoração, desejo, amor e luxuria, uma mistura tentadora que só me deixava ainda mais pronta para ele.

Edward voltou a ficar sobre mim e desceu seus beijos até meus seios, me fazendo arfar e gemer mais alto do que eu pretendia. Ele sorriu presunçosamente contra um dos meus mamilos e logo o senti chupá-lo, o que não me ajudou em nada com a tarefa de abafar meus sons.

–Eu quero ouvir você! – ele disse quando sufoquei um gemido depois que ele percorreu sua língua até meu umbigo e com fingida inocência acariciou levemente, levemente demais, minha intimidade.

Edward voltou a me acariciar por cima do pedaço de renda, que a essa altura, eu considerava absurdamente inconveniente.

–Tão molhadinha... tão pronta para mim.

– Por favor, Edward... – choraminguei e ele intensificou seu aperto em meu centro quente. – Por favor, Edward! – repeti em meio aos gemidos que já não tentava mais conter.

Edward voltou a ficar de joelhos e retirou meus sapatos reservando algum tempo para beijar meus pés e em seguida abaixou, devagar demais, a minha calcinha. Ele a colocou no bolso de sua calça e com se quisesse me torturar começou a desabotoar sua calça com uma calma inexistente e que estava me deixando ainda mais impaciente.

–Edward...

– Temos a noite toda, meu amor.

Algo em minha expressão fez Edward gargalhar, mas ao mesmo tempo se apressar em se livrar da calça e boxe junto.

Edward voltou a se curvar sobre mim e no momento em que seus lábios tocaram minha intimidade senti um turbilhão de sensações se apossando de mim.

–Oh Edward... – gemi inúmeras vezes sentindo a língua de Edward deslizar, ora lenta e carinhosamente e ora intensa e ardentemente, sobre meu ponto mais necessitado.

Eu estava perto demais, podia sentir o êxtase me invadindo, não conseguiria segurar por muita mais tempo.

–Eu... Oh... Edward... eu preciso... preciso de você dentro de mim.

Felizmente não precisei pedir duas vezes.

Edward se posicionou, passando minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Afundei minhas unhas em suas costas, provocando um gemido excitante em Edward no momento em que senti seu membro em minha entrada.

Sem me fazer esperar mais Edward me preencheu com um só movimento.

– Oh, Céus!

– Tão perfeita para mim!

Edward começou a se movimentar contra mim, mantendo um ritmo intenso, como nós dois gostamos.

Há algum tempo Edward havia me mostrado o que eu realmente aprecio em nossos momentos de intimidade. Sim, continuávamos a nos amar como sempre, talvez mais do que antes, e éramos incorrigivelmente românticos e atenciosos um com o outro, mas isso não nos impedia de sermos intensos, as vezes, até mesmo, selvagens, quando fazíamos amor.

Senti minhas paredes de contraírem e Edward me preencher ainda mais. Meu êxtase aumentando a cada investida de Edward. Já podia sentir minha respiração entrecortada e minhas pernas tremulas.

–Edward, por favor, vem comigo.

Edward investiu com um pouco mais de força ao mesmo tempo em que abocanhava um de meus seios e apertava seus dedos em meu quadril.

Vi estrelas explodirem em meus olhos cerrados e tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era meu corpo fundido ao de Edward.

Edward se libertou, dentro de mim, depois de se mover mais duas vezes e tombou sua cabeça sobre meus seios.

_Deus, como é bom fazer amor com ele!_

Lentamente Edward se ergueu, retirando seu peso sobre mim, após termos normalizado nossas respirações. Ele deslizou um dedo por meu rosto corado.

–Tão linda!

Sorri radiante para ele, que se deitou ao meu lado. Olhei distraidamente para o céu acima de nós e por alguns segundos fechei meus olhos agradecendo a Deus por ter Edward ao meu lado, por ter seu amor e cuidado. Por graças a ele, ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

– Minha surpresa ainda não acabou... – ele disse suavemente, brincando uma mecha de meu cabelo. – olhe pro céu.

Alguns minutos depois um clarão colorido encheu o manto negro acima de nossas cabeças e eu pude ler claramente: Eu te amo!

Mais lágrimas de pura felicidade escorreram por meu rosto enquanto os fogos de artifícios explodiam no céu, formando corações, estrelas e no final um imenso coração com as letras E e B dentro.

Edward secou minhas lágrimas com seus beijos.

–Feliz aniversário, Sra. Cullen!

–Feliz aniversário, Sr. Cullen!


	31. Capítulo 22  De volta a realidade

_Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso._

**CAPÍTULO 22 – DE VOLTA A REALIDADE**

**Bella Cullen**

Infelizmente, a realidade nos chamava de volta e por mais que eu quisesse continuar em Londres, nossas obrigações profissionais nos obrigavam a retornar a LA.

Na noite do dia seguinte ao nosso aniversário, aterrissamos no aeroporto internacional. A viagem havia sido tranqüila, mas ainda assim, eu me sentia terrivelmente cansada. Felizmente, nenhum paparazzi nos recepcionou, o que permitiu que Edward e eu seguíssemos juntos até a nossa casa. Ainda não nos comportávamos como um casal em publico e a cada dia que passava me sentia ainda mais aborrecida por isso. Tudo o que desejava era poder entrelaçar meus dedos aos dele, beijar-lhe o rosto, independente do lugar onde estivéssemos.

Edward caminhava ao meu lado, mantendo sua nova guitarra, o meu presente de aniversário, próxima ao seu corpo como se fosse um tesouro valiosíssimo, chegava a ser engraçado a forma como ele se desviava das pessoas, evitando que sua preciosidade sofresse qualquer esbarrão. Sorri pra mim mesma, satisfeita por tê-lo feito feliz com algo tão simples, e ao mesmo tempo, tão significativo.

Estávamos próximos à saída quando um grupo de meninas nos abordou, pedindo uma foto com Edward. Era estranho ver como elas o olhavam como se estivem vendo um Deus, alguém a ser adorado. É claro, que eu sabia muito bem o que as levava a agir assim, ele é simplesmente, o homem mais lindo que eu já vi. Educadamente ele aceitou tirar as fotos, e eu me mantive um pouco afastada, me sentindo um pouco desconfortável pelo assedio que o via sofrer e rezando mentalmente para que nenhum paparazzi aparecesse.

Eu estava recostada em uma pilastra, fitando o chão, quando ouvi uma das meninas gritar e vir na minha direção.

– Oh meu Deus, você é Bella Swan, não é?

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, visivelmente constrangida.

– Você pode, por favor... – ela não terminou a frase, mas apontou para a máquina digital que tinha em mãos.

Eu sorri envergonhada.

– Ok!

Ela chamou por uma das amigas que rapidamente se aproximou e bateu a foto. Foi o suficiente para que todas as meninas desejassem uma foto e logo em seguida um autografo.

Edward sorriu torto em minha direção e deu de ombros, como se me dissesse, "Bem vinda ao meu mundo".

Obviamente me sentia constrangida com todos os olhares das outras pessoas, mas, de alguma forma estranha, nova para mim, me sentia agradecida. Era gratificante ter aquelas meninas ali, conversado comigo, pedindo nada mais do que alguns minutos de atenção. Eram fãs e por mais que eu achasse que não merecia tanta atenção, era reconfortante saber que, de alguma forma, meu trabalho estava começando a ser reconhecido.

...

Nós nem mesmo tínhamos chegado em casa quando Kate, nossa agente, nos ligou, informando que algumas das fotos com as fãs, já haviam sido divulgadas. Não posso dizer que fiquei surpresa com o fato de isso ter vindo à tona, mas sim, com a rapidez com que isso aconteceu. Kate aproveitou para nos passar detalhes da agenda que teríamos que cumprir durante a semana que se iniciava.

Antes que toda a correria começasse tivemos mais uma noite apenas para nós. Foi simplesmente incrível ver o brilho no olhar de Edward ao adentramos seu escritório. Não foi a tarefa mais fácil de todas, convencê-lo a ir até lá assim que chegamos em casa, mas a insistência valeu a pena.

– Uauu Bella... eu nem sei o que dizer... – Ele começou fitando a parede a nossa frente, repleta de imagens nossas, em nossos melhores e mais felizes momentos. Sorrisos, olhares cúmplices, mãos dadas e bem ao centro, um beijo apaixonado trocado no dia do nosso casamento. – é simplesmente perfeito!

Eu só podia concordar, havia ficado muito melhor do que eu tinha imaginado, era como uma grande porta-retrato que ocupava toda uma parece e de onde emanava amor, felicidade e paz, sentimentos que eu só experimentava ao lado de Edward.

...

Os dias seguintes foram muito mais agitados do que eu imaginava, eu mal tinha tempo para absolutamente nada que não fosse entrevistas, fotos, gravações de programas e mais flashes em minha direção.

Semanas inteiras em que tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era me maquiar, arrumar o cabelo, escolher roupas, usar saltos altíssimos e tudo em meio a gritos de paparazzi pedindo por fotos, loucos por uma oportunidade de flagra que lhes rendesse uma bela capa de revista, o que não estava sendo muito de difícil de conseguir, já que Aro continuava a alimentar os boatos de que James e eu estávamos juntos. E a presença constante de James ao meu lado em todas as ocasiões em que eu ia a publico só ajudava a aumentar tais boatos.

Me sentia terrivelmente cansada, desejando a todo momento um bom tempo no aconchego de minha cama, preferencialmente com Edward ao meu lado, o que raramente estava acontecendo, já que nossos compromissos eram separados e em sua maioria em horários divergentes. Mas, para minha felicidade o nosso ultimo compromisso seria diferente. Tínhamos a gravação de um _talk show_ agendado e Edward estaria ao meu lado durante todo o dia.

Dizer que estava nervosa e ansiosa seria pouco para descrever como me sentia, eu não me sentia confortável em entrevistas, porque na maioria das vezes os entrevistadores estavam mais preocupados em conseguir material para alimentar boatos sobre nossas vidas pessoais do que em procurar saber mais sobre o filme que promovíamos. Perguntas como: "É difícil conciliar um relacionamento dentro e fora das telas" foram repetidas em todas as entrevistas que concedi e em todas elas eu sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de xingá-los de todos os nomes que conhecia. Mas, ao invés disso, eu forçava um sorriso falso e apenas negava qualquer romance com James, enquanto ele se mantinha calado, como se não se importasse com nada do que diziam ao nosso respeito. Certa vez ele me disse que quanto mais eu insistisse em negar, mas as pessoas iriam perguntar, mas iriam ter certeza que algo existia e que o melhor seria simplesmente ignorar, mas Edward apesar de concordar em parte com o que ele dizia, afirmava que o motivo pelo qual ele simplesmente se mantinha calado era porque no fundo ele desejava que o que as pessoas comentassem fosse verdade. Eu cheguei a cogitar essa possibilidade, mas a descartei ao relembrar o quanto havia deixado claro a James, enquanto gravamos, que entre eu e ele só existiria amizade. Eu não estava disposta a cometer o mesmo erro pela segunda vez, portanto a todo momento eu o dizia que romance entre nós só existiria na tela do cinema, mas que eu adoraria ser sua amiga, e eu não estava mentindo ao dizer isso, porque de uma forma estranha, porém sincera, James era um bom amigo. Eu não sei se no fundo ele supria algum sentimento além de amizade por mim, mas ele nunca o demonstrava o que me levava a crer que Edward apenas estava com ciúmes, totalmente infundados.

Cheguei ao estúdio praticamente em cima da hora e imediatamente foi arrastada até o camarim, onde algumas pessoas se ocupavam em arrumar o meu cabelo, maquiagem, ao mesmo tempo em que Kate me mostrava modelos diferentes de vestidos.

– Eu não entendo porque não posso usar o que estou vestindo agora...

– Alice te mataria se ouvisse isso... – Kate replicou dando de ombros. - Ela não pode vir, mas me fez prometer que você estaria linda.

– Eu posso ser linda usando algo confortável! – A maquiadora me deu um sorriso cúmplice antes de voltar a me aplicar o batom. – Além do mais, por que eu tenho que usar vestidos tão curtos?

– "Porque ela tem pernas lindas e eu vou valorizar isso..." – Kate respondeu com uma imitação precária da voz de Alice. – Vamos lá, escolha um, você está atrasada.

– Ok... eu vou vestir o que for mais confortável... e que não deixe muito de fora, hoje não estou disposta a me exibir tanto... Qual é, me dá uma folga!

Alguns minutos depois eu vestia um mini vestido preto de magas compridas e algumas lantejoulas ao logo do comprimento do vestido. Eu precisava reconhecer: eu parecida incrível! O complicado era me manter de pé nos saltos altíssimos que calçava, especialmente enquanto sentia meu estomago um pouco inquieto.

– Uauu você está incrível! – James sorriu pra mim no momento em que parei ao seu lado esperando nossos nomes serem chamados.

– Vocês também não estão nada mal... – respondi com leve sorriso a ele e a Edward que se encontrava recostado em uma parede a nossa frente com cara de poucos amigos.

– Mau humor? - sussurrei a Edward, chegando mais perto.

Antes que eu o alcançasse minhas pernas ficaram um pouco bambas e se Edward não tivesse prontamente me segurado, eu provavelmente teria ido de encontro ao chão.

– Você está bem? - ele perguntou no meu ouvido. – Basta me ver e suas pernas ficam bambas? – Sua voz era divertida e eu teria rido junto com ele se não estivesse ocupada demais tentando controlar o enjôo que me atingiu. – Hey, o que foi? Você está pálida...

– Só um pouco cansada e enjoada... acho que o café da manhã não me fez muito bem...

Edward não teve tempo de responder porque um dos produtores escolheu esse momento para nos avisar que seriamos chamados.

– No programa de hoje; as estrelas do filme "Amor Selvagem"...

Eu me sentia um pouco insegura entre Edward e James e nada confortável com o olhar que os dois me mandavam a todo momento, então foquei minha atenção no apresentador.

– Como estão? – ele perguntou amigavelmente e respondemos quase ao mesmo tempo.

Era um pouco difícil entender o que ele perguntava porque as fãs continuavam a gritar desde que adentramos o palco.

– Wow como elas gritam!...

– É tudo por Edward e James... – dei de ombros.

– A julgar pela forma como elas gritam... eu sou obrigado a pensar que deve ser bem complicado quando vocês saem juntos...

– Na verdade existem pouquíssimas ocasiões onde saímos todos juntos... – Edward respondeu com um sorriso torto, mas eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para perceber seu tom de voz e o olhar nada amigável que ele dirigia a James.

– É, mas quando isso acontece, deve ser uma loucura. - Ao fundo, garotas ainda gritavam o nome de Edward e James, algumas com faixas e plaquinhas para chamar atenção - Mas, e com você Bella? Como está sendo para você essa adaptação aos gritos e as câmeras, afinal esse é seu primeiro trabalho...

– É um pouco estranho se adaptar aos gritos... eles nunca acabam... - dei um sorriso. - É o meu primeiro filme com tanta repercussão e acho que isso se dá por conta de Edward e James estarem nesse projeto, mas não é o meu primeiro trabalho, em tudo.

– Vocês obviamente são reconhecidos em todos os lugares que vão e existe muita especulação sobre vocês... – ele gesticulou para mim e James e eu não consegui deixar de revirar os olhos. – Eu sei que vocês não gostam de falar sobre relacionamentos pessoais, então... – Ele voltou sua atenção pra Edward. – Edward o que está acontecendo entre esses dois?

Pude ver uma veia saltar no pescoço de Edward e sua musculatura se contrair de raiva - Pelo que sei, nada alem da amizade - seu tom de voz estava levemente mais ríspido e seus olhos faiscavam em direção a James, que apenas sorria. - Nem podem ter, afinal, nossos contratos impedem qualquer coisa entre qualquer um de nós.

– Oww isso é novo! Quero dizer um contrato com uma clausura assim... afinal é como dizem: não é possível mandar no coração, certo? E o que aconteceria se vocês se envolvessem?

– A essa altura, nada realmente aconteceria... – a voz de James ecoou e como passe de magia todos se calaram. – o contrato diz que seriamos retirados do projeto, mas isso é um pouco difícil de acontecer agora que o filme está sendo lançado...

Eu o fuzilei com o olhar.

– Ainda assim é um contrato e eu o respeito! – eu estava ciente do pequeno sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de Edward e mais uma vez revirei os olhos.

...

Chegamos em casa algumas horas depois, sem realmente ter tempo para descansar afinal em algumas horas teríamos que estar prontos para a festa de lançamento do filme.

Eu me dei ao luxo de um banho na banheira, enquanto esperava pela chegada de Alice, que me ajudaria a me aprontar.

...

Desta vez, iríamos recriar o estilo do filme, e todos estavam vestidos a caráter. Edward lindamente vestido como um oficial de Maximiliano, em um uniforme azul escuro que combinava perfeitamente com sua pele. Ele e Victória seriam os anfitriões, e não pude deixar de sentir uma certa pontada de inveja por ela poder passar a noite em sua companhia.

Me despedi de Edward com um beijo suave, enquanto me dirigia ao carro que me levaria juntamente com Jasper e Alice para o local da festa, uma belíssima casa de vidro, que fazia oposição a decoração e roupas de época que usávamos.

Haviam diversos fotógrafos na entrada e os jornalistas e fãs se amontoavam querendo uma foto ou uma declaração. Tentei ser o mais simpática possível, tirando algumas fotos e respondendo a perguntas antes de passar pelos portões, reconhecendo mais uma porção de jornalistas de grandes redes que fariam a cobertura do evento. Assim que entrei, James, como era esperado, tomou meu braço enquanto circulávamos pelo local para darmos algumas entrevistas e posar para fotos com o figurino do filme.

Depois de algum tempo, uma das pessoas da produção me chamou para a troca de roupa para a grande surpresa da noite. Teria de fazer uma apresentação como as muitas que Ginny fez na corte de Maximiliano, mais especificamente a ultima dança, em que chora seu amor perdido. Estava tensa com aquilo, afinal nunca havia dançado para tantas pessoas e ainda mais considerando que parte delas estaria filmando e fotografando absolutamente tudo, mas engoli o medo e segui aos bastidores para um retoque na maquiagem e para tirar o enorme salto, agradecida pelas ciganas dançarem descalças, o que certamente seria uma grande vantagem pra alguém tão desastrada quanto eu.

As luzes diminuíram gradativamente enquanto me posicionava discretamente no centro do salão e as pessoas automaticamente voltavam sua atenção para o centro do palco, até que os músicos começassem a tocar e um feixe de luz me iluminasse.

Fechei os olhos, me colocando no lugar de Ginny, deixando a música fluir por meu corpo enquanto me movia ao ritmo dos violões.

Era impossível não me deixar levar pelos sentimentos que ela deveria ter sentido ao se despedir de seus sonhos e deixar para trás seu amor, e algumas lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto enquanto o ritmo da música acelerava assim como o de minha dança, até me levar a exaustão momentânea com o fim brusco da música e a explosão de palmas que se seguiu.

Em seguida vieram comprimentos calorosos e mais um serie de entrevistas, em que eu repetia constantemente como e quem tinha me ensinado a dançar daquela forma.

...

Me sentia exausta, mas absurdamente feliz. E poder ver a felicidade nos olhos das minhas melhores amigas, aumentava toda a minha euforia.

– Eu mal posso acreditar que esse filme realmente saiu... - Alice comentou animada, quando finalmente consegui um tempo para abraçá-la.

– Tudo graças a Rose... - Sorri para Rosalie que estava abraçada a Emmett.

– É um mérito de nós 3, e vocês sabem disso... mas especialmente seu, Bella!

Ainda não tinha conseguido um tempo para estar com Edward e por mais que tentasse me concentrar na conversa com meus amigos, minha cabeça não parava de girar a procura dele.

– Alguém viu Edward? - Perguntei aos meus amigos que me cercavam, enquanto meus olhos varriam o salão tentando encontrá-lo.

Imediatamente, todos voltaram sua atenção a procura dele, afinal compreendiam minha vontade de pelo menos lhe dar um "oi", até que consegui reconhecer seus cabelos acobreados um pouco longe de onde estava e me despedindo de meus amigos, comecei a fazer o caminho na direção de onde ele estava.

Pude ver de longe Edward e Victória saindo do salão e meus olhos se fixaram em suas mãos, que pareciam fazer apoio para ela, levando-a para o inicio do belo jardim que decorava o ambiente. Era como se um alerta interno estivesse ligado, fazendo com que meus olhos não se desviassem deles enquanto meus passos se tornavam mais lentos, vendo o exato momento que ela começou a se aproximar dele, beijando-o intensamente.

Foi como se tivessem tirado meu chão com aquele beijo, e instintivamente, me voltei para a saída, vendo os flashes explodirem fotografando a cena e Edward se soltando do abraço dela. Sem pensar, sai correndo do local ainda com os pés descalços e vestida de cigana, rumando para a saída de emergência que sairia um pouco depois da agitação das fãs.

Corri como se fugisse de todos os meus fantasmas.

Era demais para mim. Podia perder absolutamente tudo, mas a idéia de perder Edward fazia com que sufocasse de desespero. Lágrimas grossas escorriam de meu rosto enquanto minhas passadas se tornavam mais erráticas.

Sai por uma viela pouco iluminada até chegar à rua principal, encontrando do outro lado da rua aqueles olhos que perseguiam cada um de meus pesadelos, fazendo meu corpo todo se contrair em verdadeiro pânico. Reunindo minhas forças corri na direção oposta a dele, ignorando o som estridente de uma buzina que me alertava que já havia saído da calçada, sentindo o impacto forte do carro contra meu corpo, até que finalmente, tudo ficou estranhamente escuro


	32. Capítulo 23

_Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como o Romance aqui citado. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer e Rosemary Roger. Mas, a Bella depressiva e o Edward hiper romântico e compreensivo sim... respeite isso._

**Capítulo 23 - The walls I built are crumbling**

_"Como eu posso explicar?__  
><em>_Qualquer coisa que tenha havido aqui__  
><em>_Nunca significou que eu quisesse te machucar__  
><em>_Como eu posso causar tanta dor?_

_Quando eu disser que sinto muito__  
><em>_Você acreditará?__  
><em>_Escute a minha história__  
><em>_Diga que não me deixará__  
><em>_Quando eu disser que sinto muito__  
><em>_Você pode me perdoar?__  
><em>_Quando eu disser que sempre estarei lá__  
><em>_Você acreditará?_

_...Não há desculpa, não há explicação__  
><em>**_Acredite, se eu pudesse desfazer o que fiz de errado_**_**  
><strong>_**_Eu abandonaria tudo que possuo"_**

**Sorry -****Daughtry**

.com/watch?v=Iy4wD6c4GSY&feature=related

**Edward Cullen**

Terminava de me vestir quando Bella apareceu vestida de Ginny para a festa de lançamento usando um vestido de veludo esmeralda que parecia enfeitiçar quem a olhasse. Por um momento, tive o ímpeto de prendê-la em meus braços e não a deixar sair, mas aquela era a grande festa do filme, do projeto dela, portanto não faria nada que pudesse atrapalhar minimamente aquela noite.

Relutando, me afastei dela, vendo-a partir com Jasper e Alice rumo a casa onde a festa aconteceria, saindo alguns minutos depois.

Logo na recepção, Aro me aguardava com Victoria, alertando-me que deveria ser seu "acompanhante" por aquela noite, afinal, todos os casais do filme tinham de circular juntos para ceder suas entrevistas aos jornalistas ali presentes. Um tanto relutante, aceitei o braço que Victoria me oferecia e assim começamos a circular pelo local, parando de tempos em tempos para ceder alguma entrevista.

De longe podia ver os cachos avermelhados de Bella enquanto falava com um ou outro jornalista e era impossível não sorrir simplesmente por vê-la.

Para mim, honestamente, era apenas mais uma festa de lançamento, como tantas outras que já havia participado. Mas, vê-la tão linda e radiante, falando sobre um projeto seu, me deixava tão animado quanto ela e muito orgulhoso.

O que mais me incomodava era o fato de ter de ficar na companhia de Victória, que não me largava um só instante, sempre insinuando algum tipo de ligação entre nós, o que era prontamente refutado por mim.

Estávamos falando com um jornalista quando as luzes se apagaram e pude ver no centro do salão Bella começando a dançar, daquela forma sedutora e envolvente que só ela tinha. Inevitavelmente meus pensamentos se voltaram para o dia em que ela dançou dessa mesma forma para mim, em um pedido de desculpas, com seu corpo se movendo tão sensualmente que me roubava o ar.

Era como se estivesse hipnotizado com seu corpo. Meus olhos simplesmente não podiam se separar dos movimentos que ela fazia em sua dança. Conforme o ritmo acelerava, podia ver que ela ficava mais e mais envolvida pela música deixando-a ainda mais sensual, se possível. Quando a música parou, tive o ímpeto de correr até ela e beijá-la com toda a paixão que sentia naquele momento, mas tive de me conter ao sentir o braço firme de Victória me mantendo quieto e observei de longe os aplausos e felicitações que ela recebeu de diversas pessoas.

Quando finalmente tudo se acalmou, Victoria começou a se queixar de que se sentia um tanto mal, e pediu para que eu a acompanhasse até o jardim, para que pudesse respirar um pouco, sentindo-se um tanto enjoada. Meio relutante, segui com ela até a parte externa, oferecendo o suporte para que ela pudesse caminhar até um dos bancos que ali haviam.

Eu nem ao mesmo percebi suas reais intenções, até que ela se inclinou em minha direção. A segurei um pouco mais fortemente, dando a ela estabilidade, imaginando que ela de fato, se sentia mal... Mas, o que ela fez em seguida, me fez desejar poder empurrá-la para longe de mim, o quanto antes.

Numa fração de segundos, ela se virou, prendendo-se em meu pescoço. Seus lábios tocaram os meus com tamanha fome, que me surpreendeu, beijando-me intensamente enquanto tentava recuar dela. Afastei-a enquanto flashes estouravam quase me cegando.

Nosso contato não durou mais do que poucos segundos, mas foi tempo suficiente para que o estrago fosse feito.

Tentando controlar a raiva que sentia, voltei-me para a multidão que nos cercava, mas um rosto se destacou imediatamente... o rosto de Bella, seus olhos presos a nós, sem nos enxergar de fato. Podia ver suas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e seu olhar decepcionado e ignorando tudo e todos, sai correndo em sua direção.

Antes que eu conseguisse alcançá-la, fui barrado por Jasper, que tentou acertar-me um soco.

– Eu gostaria de poder acabar com você agora, bem aqui... – ele grunhiu pra mim, voltando a tentar me socar.

O estrago em meu rosto só não foi pior porque Emmett segurou-o a tempo, dando-me oportunidade de correr na direção que ela havia ido minutos antes.

Corri desesperadamente tentando alcançá-la, até vê-la saindo por um discreto portão que servia como saída de emergência em eventos como aquele que dava para um beco escuro e estreito, próximo de uma rua movimentada. Como se sentisse que algo ainda pior pudesse acontecer fui mais rápido ainda, apenas para ver o exato momento em que um carro se chocava contra seu corpo, fazendo-a ser arremessada por alguns metros e caindo desacordada no chão.

Foi como se tudo tivesse parado ao meu redor e aqueles segundos que gastei para chegar até seu corpo tivessem corrido em câmera lenta. Quando finalmente a alcancei, encontrei um homem parado ao seu lado, segurando sua mão enquanto falava ao celular pedindo socorro.

– Aiii meu Deus, como ela está? Eu não a matei não é? – A voz desesperada de uma mulher parada praticamente ao meu lado, me trouxe de volta a realidade e naquele momento não existia nada que eu desejasse mais do que poder pegar seu corpo em meus braços, mas sabia que era algo impensável de se fazer sem ter real noção de seus ferimentos.

– Bella? – Chamei, me colocando ao seu lado e limitando meus movimentos a acariciar seu rosto. – Bella, vamos lá... Não faça isso comigo! Bella!

– Você a conhece? – O moreno parado a minha frente, perguntou soltando as mãos de Bella, após encerar a ligação.

– É minha esposa! – respondi sem me importar em continuar a manter isso em segredo. Naquele momento tudo o que me importava era que ela acordasse, que estivesse bem e que Deus, me ajudasse, e ela me perdoasse pelo o que tinha presenciado.

– Onde estão a droga dos paramédicos? – a mulher voltou a falar e se abaixando próximo a mim, me fitando. – Eu juro que não tive culpa! Ela simplesmente atravessou a rua do nada... Correndo como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa... Merda! Eu não consegui frear a tempo!

Eu assenti, sentindo meu coração apertar cada vez mais. Se eu tivesse evitado aquele maldito beijo, ela não teria saído daquele jeito da festa e não estaria aqui, agora, desacordada.

A sirene da ambulância se fez ouvir e eu apertei um pouco mais sua mão, em uma prece silenciosa.

Por sorte os jornalistas da festa pareciam ignorar o que acontecia ali, permitindo que todos os procedimentos necessários fossem feitos com calma.

Eu me acomodei ao seu lado, na ambulância, com meus dedos trêmulos, acariciando docemente seus cabelos. – Fique comigo, babe! – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto os paramédicos se preparavam para retirá-la do local.

Antes que as portas da ambulância fossem fechadas, me virei para o homem que a havia socorrido e disse:

– Obrigado! Por ajudá-la... Eu sou grato, de coração!

Um dos paramédicos tentava acalmar a motorista, dizendo para onde levariam Bella.

– Me deixe saber como ela está... – o homem pediu me entregando um pedaço de papel com o numero do seu telefone.

Uma rápida olhada me permitiu saber seu nome: Jacob. Mentalmente, prometi procurá-lo para agradecer por sua ajuda, quando tudo se resolvesse.

...

Eu podia sentir meu celular vibrando durante todo o trajeto até o hospital, mas o ignorei focando minha atenção apenas em Bella.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, algumas enfermeiras e médicos já estavam à espera e mesmo contra meus protestos, não me permitiram acompanhá-la.

...

Eu não saberia precisar quanto tempo eu passei andando de um lado ao outro na recepção do hospital, após preencher a ficha de Bella. Mas, eu estava a ponto de voltar a perguntar à recepcionista se ela tinha alguma noticia, talvez pela 10° vez, quando um dos médicos responsáveis pelo atendimento de Bella, veio ao meu encontro.

– Como ela está? - perguntei antes mesmo que ele parasse a minha frente. – Ela já acordou? Está fora de perigo?

– Sr. Cullen... – ele começou pacientemente e por mais covarde que possa parecer, eu desejei com todas as minhas forças que minha mãe estivesse aqui, ao meu lado, porque algo em sua voz me dizia que eu não teria boas noticias. – Sua esposa está fora de perigo. – um suspiro de alivio deixou meus lábios. – Ela tem um braço fraturado e vai precisar ficar em observação por alguns dias, já que sofreu uma concussão... Nesse momento nós a deixamos sozinha, para que ela pudesse descansar e se acalmar... – Eu estava a ponto de abraçá-lo, tamanho era o meu alivio, quando ele fez uma pausa, pousando uma de suas mãos em meu ombro. – Eu sinto muito, mas não pudemos fazer nada para salvar o bebe.

Eu senti tudo a minha volta rodar, quando compreendi o significado de suas palavras. Ainda assim, balbuciei:

– O bebe?

O médico aumentou a força com que apertava meu ombro e me deu um sorriso triste.

– Soubemos que vocês ainda não sabiam da gravidez quando contamos a ela o que aconteceu... Eu sinto muito!

Eu não saberia dizer se ele disse algo mais, se me contou detalhes, naquele momento, talvez não fosse capaz de dizer nem mesmo meu nome.

Tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi caminhar lentamente até um canto mais afastado da recepção e sem conseguir me manter de pé, permiti que meu corpo escorregasse pela parede, incapaz de calar os meus soluços.

...

– Edward? Merda, Edward, fala comigo! O que aconteceu? Cadê a Bella? –a voz de Rosalie chegou aos meus ouvidos, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era balançar a minha cabeça negativamente e tentava, inutilmente conter as lagrimas insistentes que caiam de meus olhos.

– Droga, Edward... onde está a minha irmã?

Meus olhos encontraram Jasper e eu desejei, sinceramente, que ele voltasse a me bater. Talvez assim eu conseguisse aliviar, ao mesmo um pouco, a dor da culpa que eu sentia.

_Um bebe. Nosso bebe._

– Ela está bem... Uma concussão e um braço fraturado, mas fora de perigo. – minha voz estava quebrada e mecânica demais para que eles não percebessem que havia algo errado.

– Então por que você parece que está participando de um velório? - Emmett pediu, tentando me ajudar a me colocar de pé.

Levei as mãos a minhas têmporas, antes de deixar que minha cabeça tombasse e abraçasse o homem a minha frente, voltando a chorar como uma criança.

– Ela nunca vai me perdoar!

– Ela te ama, cara e... Merda, você não quis beijar _ela_, não é? Eu te conheço, você não faria isso, nem mesmo se fosse você e Bella, vocês não se beijariam ali, no meio de tantos jornalistas... simplesmente não é você. Eu tenho certeza que quando ela pensar com calma, vai perceber isso.

– Foi por causa desse maldito beijo, que tudo isso aconteceu! Eu gostaria de poder matar Victoria agora! Deveríamos estar comemorando a essa altura... e no entanto, estamos chorando uma perda. Eu tenho certeza Emmett, ela nunca vai me perdoar!

– O que você quer dizer com "chorando uma perda"? – eu nem ao menos tinha notado a presença de Alice, até que ela viesse até mim. – Por favor, me diga que não tem mais? Que você não está escondendo nada de nós...

– Ela... – falar era ainda mais doloroso. – Bella... droga, Alice é minha culpa! Por minha culpa, ela perdeu o nosso filho...

Tudo o que se ouvia naquele momento era o meu choro. E tudo permaneceu assim, por longos minutos.

– Vai ser mais do que ela pode suportar... – Jasper se jogou sobre uma das poltronas da recepção. – Como é que eu vou contar isso a ela, agora? Como é que nós podemos simplesmente chegar e dizer tudo? Eu conheço a minha irmã e ela vai se sentir incapaz... Merda, Alice, ela vai se sentir inferior!

– Ela já sabe... os médicos contaram a ela... Ao menos foi o que o médico me disse. Eles contaram sobre o bebe a ela.

– Ótimo! – jasper retrucou se pondo de pé e me encarando raivoso. – então agora, nós só precisamos ir até ela e dizer: "Não se preocupe Bella, você não precisa se importar com isso, afinal o seu marido já tem um filho para se ocupar!"

– Jasper! – Alice interveio. – Não é momento para isso... Não vai ajudar Bella em nada, se você e Edward começarem uma briga agora.

– Como acha que ela vai se sentir descobrindo agora sobre isso, Alice? – Ele deu um passo em minha direção. – Você tinha que ter contado isso a ela antes... Droga, Edward, ela tinha o direito de saber!

– Do que é que você está falando? Eu não escondi nada dela... O único filho que eu teria se foi hoje a noite!

Os olhos de Jasper faiscaram e ele atravessou o salão que nos separava completamente tomado pela fúria, me erguendo do chão e me pressionando contra a parede atrás de mim.

– E como você explica, a noticia que certamente estará estampada em todos os tablóides amanhã? De que o filho de Victoria é também _seu_ filho?

– Eu... esse filho... ele não pode ser meu... - Comecei a falar, mas como uma ironia do destino, flashes de uma noite; a véspera do dia em que conheci Bella encheram minha mente, fazendo com que lembrasse da ruiva que havia passado a noite comigo... era Victória - Não! Não pode ser!

– Não pode? - Jasper tinha um tom ácido e eu compreendia sua fúria, pois era tão grande quanto à raiva que sentia de mim mesmo naquele momento - Por que então que você parece tão em dúvida? Lembrou de alguma de suas farrinhas?

Eu nem ao menos senti, quando Emmett mais uma vez interveio nos separando, muito menos fui capaz de compreender nenhuma das palavras dos seguranças da clinica que tinham vindo em nossa direção. Tudo o que eu conseguir fazer era pensar, segundo após segundo_: Poderia ficar ainda pior? Eu poderia estragar ainda mais as coisas?_

Agora sim, eu tinha plena certeza. Bella nunca iria me perdoar!

**Bella Cullen**

_"__Na escuridão, Eu estava cambaleando até a porta_

_Para encontrar uma razão, Para achar o tempo, o lugar, a hora_

_Esperando pelo sol de inverno e pela fria luz do dia_

_Os nebulosos fantasmas dos medos da infância_

_A pressão está se formando e eu não consigo me afastar._

_Me jogo para dentro do mar_

_Libero a onda_

_Deixo ela me lavar_

_Para encarar o medo cheguei a acreditar que_

_As lágrimas do dragão eram pra mim e pra você"_

**Tears Of The Dragon–Bruce Dickinson**

**.com/watch?v=689OuBJEzGA&feature=related**

Quando abri os olhos, tudo o que conseguia sentir era dor, uma dor excruciante que parecia irradiada em algum ponto em meu ventre. Meus olhos percorreram o local em que estava e tudo o que conseguia ver eram pontos brilhantes demais acima de meus olhos.

Ao fundo, como se ouvisse algo bem distante, podia ouvir minha própria voz, pedindo por ajuda, gemendo de dor.

– Isabella? – um homem debruçou-se sobre mim, mas minha mente estava tão nublada pela dor que eu mal conseguia o encarar de volta. – Eu sou o Dr. Jordan, e vou cuidar de você... Por favor, me diga onde dói?

– Oh Deus, me ajuda! – pedi me encolhendo, com a mão protetoramente sobre minha barriga, como se assim fosse possível diminuir a intensidade da dor. O movimento fez com que mais dores me assolassem, agora em partes distintas do meu corpo, era como se todos os meus membros estivessem lesionados.

– Eu vou aplicar algo para dor, Isabella. Por favor, não se movimente tanto, não sabemos, ainda, onde está fraturado.

Enxerguei ainda mais alguns borrões, figuras que eu imaginei serem médicos e enfermeiras, senti quando uma agulha encontrou meu braço e ouvia vozes ao longe, minha maca sendo movimentada, mas por mais que tentasse me focar em algo ou alguém, a dor era tão grande que simplesmente me entreguei a ela.

...

Algumas doses de remédios e muitos exames depois, eu me encontrava deitada em uma maca confortável, em um quarto branco, com agulhas presas as minhas mãos e sentindo todo o meu corpo dolorido. A dor não era tão grande quanto havia sido anteriormente, era suportável. Notei que meu braço esquerdo estava engessado.

Lembrei-me da dor em meu ventre e debilmente corri os dedos da mão direita sobre minha barriga, não notando nada de diferente.

Minha cabeça pesava e eu me sentia enjoada e bastante desorientada.

A porta do quarto se abriu e o mesmo médico que havia me atendido adentrou o ambiente.

– Como se sente? – Perguntou gentilmente.

– Minha cabeça dói, me sinto enjoada e um pouco desorientada... O que aconteceu?

– Você foi atropelada. Devo dizer que pelo o que ouvi do acidente, você tem sorte em não ter sofrido nenhuma seqüela maior. – Ele se aproximou de onde estava deitada. – Você tem uma concussão e um braço quebrado.

– Todo o meu corpo dói...

– Isso é resultado da pancada que sofreu... Em alguns dias estará nova em folha.

Eu assenti fechando meus olhos.

– Eu tenho mais noticias para você Isabella... Se preferir posso avisar ao seu marido que já está acordada.

A menção a Edward me fez lembrar imediatamente da cena que presenciei essa noite, e ainda com os olhos fechados disse:

– Edward está aqui?

– Ele veio junto com você, na ambulância. Agora, está na recepção esperando por notícias... Pelo o que ouvi, a essa altura já deve estar deixando a recepcionista louca.

– Eu não gostaria de vê-lo agora... – disse sinceramente. – sinto-me cansada.

– Os remédios a fazem se sentir assim. É natural.

Meus olhos estavam pesados e a cada segundo que passava podia sentir meus braços e pernas mais fracos.

– O que precisa me dizer? Quando poderei ir embora? Eu estou bem?

– Você está bem... dentro de alguns dias, se tudo correr bem, poderá ter alta... – o médico se aproximou mais um pouco e checou um dos monitores e meu soro. – Todo o impacto que você sofreu com o atropelamento, foi quase todo direcionado ao seu ventre...

– Acho que isso explicar a dor que senti... – comentei debilmente.

– Infelizmente, quando chegou ao hospital, não havia mais nada que pudéssemos fazer pelo bebe.

Eu voltei minha cabeça em sua direção, com um pequeno sorriso fraco e disse:

– Eu bati a cabeça e acho que isso está me fazendo ouvir coisas...

– Não, Isabella. Eu sinto muito, mas não foi possível salvar o bebe.

– Então, você está confundindo as pacientes... – minha cabeça pesou um pouco mais e involuntariamente, gemi baixinho. – Não existia nenhum bebe.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu tristemente para mim.

– Você estava grávida, de talvez 8 a 12 semanas, não é possível precisar no momento... O impacto foi forte demais para que o bebe resistisse... Eu realmente sinto muito, Isabella.

– Você está dizendo que eu vou ter um bebe? Edward e eu teremos um bebe?

– Não Isabella. Infelizmente, vocês não o terão agora... mas pelos exames que fizemos, nada a impedirá de ter filhos, no futuro.

Eu não mais sentia dores, ao menos não em meu corpo. Era tudo apenas, um imenso e sufocante vazio.

– _Um bebe_? Eu _ia_ ter um bebe?

– Isabella, por favor, você precisa se acalmar... não lhe fará bem...

– E _eu_ o perdi? _Eu_ o deixei ir? _Eu_ não o protegi? Ohh Deus, o que foique_eu_ fiz?

– Isabella, eu realmente preciso que você se acalme...

Eu não pude ouvir, ou melhor, eu não puder compreender nenhuma das seguintes palavras, era como se minha mente tivesse sido retirada do meu corpo, era como se todo o meu poder de compreensão tivesse simplesmente desaparecido. Era como seu corpo não possuísse mais alma. Era como estar presa em um imenso buraco negro.

Eventualmente, a voz baixa e calma do médico deixou de ser ouvida e todo o quarto foi preenchido apenas pelo silêncio, um silêncio mórbido e dilacerante. Um silêncio interrompido apenas pela minha respiração falha, durante o choro baixo e sofrido.

...

Meus olhos estavam abertos. Ao menos eu acredito que eles estavam. Mas eu não conseguia enxergar nada mais do que imagens irreais. Algumas vezes, eu via Edward, algumas outras vezes eu via Alice e Rose e muitas vezes eu vi um pequeno bebe de cabelo cor de cobre e olhos esmeraldas.

Minha boca estava seca e meus olhos ardiam, mas por mais que eu tentasse nenhuma palavra era capaz de ser formada e eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer com que meus olhos ardessem menos.

Eu não sei quanto tinha passado até que eu finalmente conseguir fazer com que meu corpo respondesse a algum comando. Eu havia voltado a sentir dores por meu corpo, a diferença é que agora eu tinha o acréscimo de um dor em minha alma.

Com um gemido involuntário conseguir me virar na maca, me posicionando de forma mais confortável.

– Bella? – Ouvi a voz rouca de Edward, mas ele não estava em minha linha de visão e para ser bem honesta eu não gostaria que ele estivesse.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer que o fizesse se sentir bem e acima de tudo, eu não conseguia pensar em nada que ele pudesse me dizer para fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.

– Sente algo, meu amor? Alguma dor? – Ouvi-lo me chamar de meu amor, só aumentou a minha dor.

Eu cerrei meus olhos não querendo enxergá-lo. Um pouco pelo o que tinha presenciado na festa e ainda estava preso em minha memória, mas principalmente porque não saber como olhá-lo e dizer-lhe o que havia acontecido.

– Bells? Fala comigo, por favor! – Eu senti seu calor próximo a mim e estremeci. – Fala qualquer coisa... diz que me odeia, que nunca vai me perdoar, diz que está decepcionada, diz até que nunca mais quer me ver... mas pelo amor de Deus, Bella, diz alguma coisa.

Seus dedos tocaram docemente meu rosto e por mais que eu desejasse me aconchegar em seu colo, eu não tinha coragem de olhá-lo.

– Por quê?

Honestamente, eu não sabia se desejava saber o por que de ele ter beijado Victoria, se desejava saber o por que eu tinha saído correndo daquela forma, se desejava saber o por que aquele carro tinha que estar passando por ali naquele exato momento, se desejava saber por que _ele_ estava lá, se desejava saber por que nunca conseguimos estar bem sem que alguma coisa aconteça ou se desejava saber por que eu estava aqui agora, quando o nosso filho não estava...

– Eu não quis beijá-la, Bella. Eu juro! Eu não imaginei que ela fosse fazer isso... Droga, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Se eu pudesse mudar tudo isso. Eu nunca te trairia, você é minha vida, é a única que eu amo... Por favor, acredite em mim.

Eu não saberia dizer se era a minha falta de total consciência ou a desorientação, mas mediante ao vazio que eu sentia dentro de mim, o fato de Victoria e Edward terem se beijado em meio a uma festa para que todos pudessem ver, me parecia algo bem insignificante. Talvez o espaço que deveria ser do meu coração também estivesse vazio.

– Talvez tenha sido ingenuidade da minha parte, mas eu nunca pensei que ela pudesse ir tão baixo... Porque não existiria nenhuma outra forma no mundo em que ela fosse capaz de me fazer beijá-la, a não ser da forma que foi... Eu posso explicar tudo! Não foi como você pode ter imaginado na hora...

Eu acredito que nem ao mesmo tenha imaginado algo. Eu apenas os vi se beijando e foi como se tudo desabasse.

Pensar nisso, me fez reviver a sensação do momento e confesso que minha mão, de alguma forma, coçou para acertá-lo. Droga, eu queria ter forças para xingá-lo, agora.

– Ela me disse que estava se sentindo mal... Pediu para que eu a acompanhasse até o jardim... Foi tão rápido que quando eu vi, já havia acontecido... Bella, pelo amor de Deus, olha pra mim. Me olhe nos olhos, por favor... Por favor, Bells.

Seu rosto encostou-se ao meu e pude sentir suas lágrimas molharem minhas bochechas. De alguma forma, isso foi o suficiente para que meus olhos se abrissem.

Eu não sei como me parecia nesse momento, mas a forma como Edward me olhava, me dizia que não era algo bom de ser ver.

Eu fitei seu rosto por alguns segundos e notei a falta de sorriso, os olhos vermelhos, as olheiras acentuadas por uma marca roxa abaixo de um de seus olhos. Eu fitei o semblante triste de Edward e meu peito se contraiu um pouco mais. Eu odiava, com todas as minhas forças, vê-lo assim!

– Eu juro Bella, por tudo que é mais sagrado. Eu nunca a trai, eu nunca estive com Victoria depois que a conheci... Eu nunca estive com nenhuma outra mulher desde que nos declaramos... Eu só tenho olhos pra você.

Seus olhos estavam presos aos meus e pode ser que estivesse sendo ingênua demais, mas eles pareciam tão verdadeiros.

– Eu nunca confiei nela... – disse baixo. – Mas, eu confiava em você. Confiava em seu julgamento.

– Eu nunca quis fazê-la sofrer, eu juro! Eu nunca quis te magoar.

– Ahhh Edawrd, eu quero gritar com você... eu quero xingá-lo!

– Você pode gritar o quanto quiser... pode me xingar de todos os nomes que conhecer... eu não me importo!

– Eu quero batê-lo.

– Jasper já fez isso... Mas, você pode fazer também. – eu continuei a fitá-lo, seus olhos não me permitiam desviar o olhar. – Você pode fazer o que quiser, Bella. O que quiser, desde que, no final, acredite em mim. Eu preciso que você acredite em mim...

– Eu acredito em você!

– Eu prometo que você nunca mais terá que vê-la... nós nunca mais, se quiser, precisamos falar sobre ela... Nós podemos, sei lá... nós podemos voltar a Londres, podemos tirar um tempo para nós... só nós dois, mais uma vez...

– Não, Edward! – interrompi, sentindo uma imensa vontade de chorar, mas estranhamente minhas lágrimas pareciam terem acabado. – Eu só preciso que você esteja aqui... Eu só preciso que você me abrace, que você me ajude a superar...


	33. extra

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA - WAITING FOR THE END - JACOB POV**

* * *

><p>"Esperando o fim chegar<p>

Desejando que eu tivesse força para suportar

Não é isso que eu tinha planejado

Isto saiu do meu controle

(...)

Pensamentos giravam na minha cabeça

Tantas coisas que não foram ditas

É difícil deixar você partir

(...)

Sentando em um quarto vazio

Tentando esquecer o passado

(...)

Eu queria que não fosse assim"

**Waiting For The End - Linkin Park**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black<strong>

* * *

><p>Só existia espaço para uma coisa em meus pensamentos: Isabella Swan. E não existia nada que eu pudesse fazer para tirá-la de minha mente, muito menos de meu coração.<p>

Eu não a via há exatos 1129 dias, 37 meses, 3 anos e 1 mês e 3 dias, e não teve um só segundo de todo esse tempo em que não a vi quando fechava meus olhos.

Algumas vezes eu a via como gostava de me lembrar dela: sorridente, meiga, bochechas rosadas, cabelos constantemente desalinhados e brilhosos e lindos olhos verdes... Eu me apegava a essa imagem, como meu corpo insistente se apegava ao estúpido e tão necessário ar que ainda me mantinha vivo.

Mas, em sua maioria, eu era assombrado pelas lembranças do último dia em que a vi. Com precisão de detalhes, sou capaz de me recordar de cada momento daquele desastroso dia: As suas gargalhadas ao ter o corpo girado no ar por aquele ator, o namorado de Rosalie. Sim, hoje eu sei que Bella estava me dizendo à verdade naquela ocasião, mas não existia nada nem ninguém capaz de me fazer pensar com clareza. Tudo o que eu enxergava era a forma descontraída, alegre e espontânea com que ela o olhava, sorria para ele, o abraçava... Jeito como há muito tempo ela não se comportava comigo.

Foi impossível controlar o ciúme que se apossou de mim. Era a minha Bella ali, nos braços de outro homem.

Eu gritei com ela, discutimos e se Jasper não tivesse resolvido se meter entre nós, eu a teria levado embora. Xingaríamos-nos, eu quebraria algo e então, a prenderia em meus braços e a beijaria com toda a minha fome por ela – no início ela se manteria imóvel, depois tentaria me afastar e por fim eu a faria retribuir o beijo; a apertaria contra o meu corpo, permitindo que ela percebesse o quão grande sempre foi meu desejo por ela, firmaria minhas mãos em seu cabelo sedoso e quando o ar faltasse, eu a deixaria ir para casa. Tudo como fizemos tantas outras vezes.

No entanto, Jasper a afastou de mim, e eu tive tempo de sobra para me embebedar na companhia de Sam e Embry e para remoer e intensificar o ciúme que corria meu coração e razão.

Eu me lembro, claramente, de vê-la no jardim de sua casa, cercada por seus amigos e mais uma vez ser abraçada, intensamente, pelo ator... Eu desejei matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

– Não, Jacob! – Sam me conteve, sua mão prendendo fortemente um de meus braços, no momento em que me preparava para deixar o carro e ir em direção a eles. – Eles já estão indo embora... E além do mais, é com ela que você tem que se entender... Hoje você viu com seus próprios olhos o que ela tem feito há tempos... Agindo como uma vagabunda.

Eu o puxei pela gola da camisa, fazendo com que nossos rostos praticamente se encontrassem.

– É da minha mulher que está falando. – Adverti.

– Desculpe, Jake! – Recomeçou. – Mas, é o que tenho tentado te disser há todo esse tempo. Olhe para ela... – Pediu e sem que eu pudesse evitar meus olhos a procuraram, apenas para encontrá-la, ainda nos braços dele, falando ao pé de seu ouvido.

Ele a apertou mais contra seu corpo.

– Merda! – Esbravejei, socando o volante a minha frente. – Vadia!

– É sério, Jake! – Sam voltou a falar, após soltar o meu braço e dar um tapinha camarada em meu ombro. – Você tem que cuidar disso ou ela vai continuar a te fazer de idiota... nós podemos ajudar.

– Isso! – Embry se animou. – Nós podemos ir até lá e quebrar a cara desse playboy! – Pelo retrovisor podia ver seu sorriso satisfeito, seu corpo jogado no bando de trás.

– Cala a boca, idiota! – Sam o interrompeu. – Não ouviu nada do que eu falei? É com ela que Jacob tem que se entender... Fica se fazendo de difícil, de santa e na primeira oportunidade se joga nos braços de outro...

...

– Eu vou te ensinar a me respeitar, Isabella! – Sibilei ao ver todos os seus amigos entrarem no carro e partirem. – Você dirige Sam...Para aquela casa abandonada, próxima à floresta.

...

Ela ainda fitava a rua quando me aproximei. Meus dedos quase a tocaram quando ela se virou, pretendendo adentrar a casa.

A chamei e com um pulo ela se virou em minha direção. Parecia um pouco assustada, talvez até temerosa, mas continuava linda... E fodidamente tentadora com as forma como seus seios subiam e desciam acompanhando o ritmo de sua respiração irregular.

Eu a puxei para os meus braços e lhe disse que iríamos sair para comemorar. Ela tentou resistir, debater... Mas, naquele momento não me interessava pelas suas vontades, ela faria o que eu queria... Teria sido tão diferente se em vez de lutar, ela tivesse aceitado me acompanhar sem reclamar.

Não resistindo levei minhas mãos até meus objetos de cobiça: seus seios. Praticamente gemi, em deleite, ao sentir a maciez de sua pele contra minhas mãos.

Ela tentou se afastar e farto de seu falso puritanismo a acertei com um tapa no rosto, que a fez, finalmente, parar de lutar contra mim.

Não foi difícil me livrar de Charlie que, inconvenientemente, apareceu para ver o que acontecia.

Minha intenção inicial era apenas levá-la para longe de casa, para um lugar tranqüilo em que eu a faria entender que deveria me respeitar, corresponder e se sentir agradecida por toda devoção que tenho por ela.

Certamente brigaríamos – e para ser bem honesto comigo mesmo, já estava cansado disso. Então, nos acalmaria e a levaria de volta para casa e, talvez, a convencesse a viajarmos juntos... Um tempo longe de tudo e todos, apenas nós dois, dividindo o mesmo quarto de hotel, sem dúvida, a faria entender como me sinto em relação a ela e, quem sabe, se entregar de vez para mim.

Mas quanto mais ela pedia para que eu a deixasse ir, quanto mais choramingava dizendo para que eu não a tocasse, mas eu me irritava.

Eu daria o mundo por ela, morreria, mataria por ela. E ela estava ali, mais uma vez, me afastando, me desprezando, me implorando para não tocá-la com todo o meu amor, logo após não ter tido nenhum pudor ao se jogar nos braços de um estranho.

Eu estava fora de mim. Não pensei. Agi movido pelo ciúme, pela raiva, pela vontade de me apossar do que mais amava no mundo. Queria tê-la, senti-la em meus braços, ver todo o seu corpo, fazê-la minha... Apoderar-me do que já deveria ter sido meu há muito tempo.

Seus gritos, a forma como ela me olhava e se contorcia tentando se livrar de meu aperto, ainda estão tão vivos em minha memória.

Eu não deveria ter agido da forma que agi naquela noite... Não deveria tê-la tomado a força.

Lembro-me, tão nitidamente, como se tivesse acontecido há minutos, e não anos, atrás, de não conseguir olhá-la quando terminei. Seu choro me deixando doente.

Eu não pensei sobre o que fazia. Apenas precisava sair dalí... Passei o restante da noite vagando sem rumo certo e todo o dia seguinte lutando contra a maldita enxaqueca que era intensificada pelos enervantes e odiosos flashes da noite anterior.

Foi impossível olhar nos olhos de Charlie quando ele foi me procurar. Obviamente ele sabia o que tinha acontecido. Gritou comigo, disse que estava decepcionado, que não era assim que um homem de verdade deveria agir... Ele estava tão possesso. Por um momento, imaginei que ele me prenderia, ou pior, que sacaria sua armar e atiraria em mim.

Foi chorando, como um bebê, que disse a ele tudo o que sentia por ela, que não suportava vê-la com outro homem...

Conversamos. Conversamos por muito tempo. Ele me deu conselhos... Falando sobre, absolutamente, tudo – Bella, meus amigos, o futuro. Me abri com ele como nunca tinha feito com ninguém antes.

– Você vai ter que consertar isso, filho! – Ele me disse ao se preparar para ir embora.

Eu quis ir até Bella naquele mesmo momento, mas Charlie me disse que o melhor seria dar a ela tempo para se acalmar.

Contei a ele sobre a idéia de viajar com ela. Ele me garantiu que ela aceitaria, que conversaria com ela ainda naquela noite e a faria perceber que o que tinha acontecido poderia ser consertado, resolvido sem maiores conseqüências.

No dia seguinte cheguei a sua casa com uma mala pronta, um buque de flores e um lindo anel de compromisso. Ainda estava temeroso porque sabia que ela ainda estaria chateada. Eu rastejaria aos seus pés, se fosse preciso, até que ela me perdoasse. Mas, tudo o que encontrei, ao adentrar a sala da cada dos Swan's, foi Renée chorando baixinho sobre o sofá, suas mãos tentando, inutilmente, esconder as marcas em seu rosto; e Charlie esbravejando e quebrando coisas.

Meu mundo, minha vida, desabou ao saber que ela tinha ido embora. Passei a viver no automático. Nada mais me importava. Não existia nada pelo o que lutar, pelo que sonhar...

Eu só queria vê-la mais uma vez, sentir seu cheiro, provar seu beijo... Dizer, novamente, o quanto a amo, implorar para que ela me perdoasse. Mas, três anos se passaram. E três anos é tempo demais. Tempo suficiente para me fazer, com absoluta certeza, compreender que tudo o que fiz, que eu, meu amor por ela... Foram os motivos pelos quais ela saiu de Forks. Era de mim que ela estava fugindo. E essa certeza estava me matando aos poucos.

Finalmente descobri seu paradeiro ao vê-la em um programa de televisão. Estava ainda mais linda do que eu me lembrava...

Meu pai, Billy, me disse que não sabia o que eu havia feito, mas que estava na hora de fazer algo a respeito, que não ficaria parado enquanto me via definhar por ela... Confessou ter obrigado Charlie a lhe dizer onde ela estava e que a tinha procurado... Que Bella tinha lhe dito, com todas as letras, que havia deixado Forks porque queria tentar a carreira de atriz, que não suportava mais nossa cidade natal... Mas, ele tinha visto nos olhos dela que algo tinha acontecido, pediu para que ela contasse, mas Bella se negou... Ele jurou descobrir o que tinha sido e garantiu que o fato de ser seu filho não o impediria de me fazer assumir meus erros, que o que quer que eu tivesse feito deveria ser consertado.

Passei a acompanhar a sua vida de longe. Assisti a todas as suas entrevistas, vi e revi casa uma das muitas fotos tiradas por paparazzi, comprei todas as revistas em que ela aparecia, conversava com sua imagem eternizada no papel brilhante, tentando ensaiar o que diria a ela quando tivesse coragem de a procurar.

Não me incomodei com os rumores que ela estava namorando o colega de elenco. Mantive-me sóbrio, me afastei de Sam e Embry e me aproximei, cada vez mais, de Charlie. Não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente.

Finalmente, a oportunidade perfeita apareceu: a festa de lançamento do seu filme.

Eu a vi chegar, tão linda... Sorridente, simpática. Acenou para os fãs, os cumprimentou, posou para fotos. Estava, absurdamente, exuberante, sexy e ainda assim a tímida Bella que conheci quando criança.

Meu coração voltou a bater acelerado, como só acontecia quando a via e depois de mais de três anos, eu sorri. Sorri apenas por vê-la, novamente, mesmo que de longe.

Quase gritei por ela do meio do aglomerado de pessoas que tentavam ver a chegada dos artistas. Mas sabia que precisava falar com ela a sós.

Eu pediria desculpas, imploraria por seu perdão, me ajoelharia aos seus pés e suplicaria para que ela me desse uma nova chance.

...

Eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela evitaria ser o centro atenções, novamente, ao deixar o evento, por isso, procurei por uma outra saída.

É por isso que estou aqui, agora. Parado, fitando o escuro beco, esperando ansiosamente pelo momento em que possa falar com ela novamente.

E ela apareceu antes do que eu imaginava. Estava vestida de cigana, com os pés descalços e os cabelos, agora avermelhados, soltos, caindo por seu lindo rosto.

Nossos olhares se encontraram apenas por alguns segundos e pude ver reconhecimento em sua face, seguido por horror. O mesmo olhar temeroso com que ela me olhou na última vez que nos vimos.

Eu chamei por ela, mas acredito que Bella nem mesmo ouviu, apenas se virou e correu para longe de mim.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Eu não pude fazer nada para evitar. Apenas permaneci imóvel, ouvindo o som dos pneus de um carro sendo forçados a parar, o baque surdo da pancada contra o corpo pequeno de Bella e o seu grito, de dor, de medo...

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida, mas rapidamente me recuperei e corri em sua direção, já com o telefone contra meu ouvido, pedindo por socorro.

Apertei sua mão e precisei respirar fundo para não me desesperar com a quantidade de sangue que rodeava seu corpo imóvel.

Assim que me foi garantido que o socorro logo chegaria, me voltei para o seu rosto e apertei, ainda mais, sua mão.

Não era capaz de assimilar o que a motorista do carro que a atropelou dizia, mas reconheci seu nome sendo dito com reverência e adoração, por um homem ajoelhado ao seu lado. Ele chamava por ela e pedia para que ela não o abandonasse, exatamente como eu fazia, em silêncio, em minha mente e coração.

– Você a conhece? – Perguntei não reconhecendo o ruivo parado a minha frente.

– É minha esposa! – Respondeu sem desviar os olhos dela.

Eu senti o ar faltar, a cabeça pesar, a escuridão se aproximar...

Esposa?!

Sem reação, continuei ajoelhado ao lado dela, apenas como mero espectador do cuidado com que ela era tratada pelo homem, que sem pudor nenhum, chorava ao acariciar seu rosto e implorava aos sussurros para que ela acordasse.

Eu reconheci ali, na forma como ele a olhava, a mesma adoração, a mesma entrega, o mesmo amor que dediquei a ela por todos esses anos.

Meus olhos desceram para as mãos, unidas, dos dois e, com uma dor indescritível, encontrei a aliança no dedo dela. Um Claddagh. Tão a cara dela...

Reconheci, com meu coração sendo destroçado, que o homem parado a minha frente, tinha algo que eu sempre desejei ter e que nunca me foi dado: o amor dela.

Fui afastado abruptamente, assim como ele, quando os bombeiros chegaram. Ele não saiu de perto dela nem por um segundo. Continuou a falar com ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não o ouvia, repetia incontáveis vezes que a amava, pedia para que ela não o abandonasse.

Precisei levar minha mão ao peito, pressionando-o, quando constatei que para mim estava tudo acabado. Ainda que ela acordasse, ainda que ela falasse comigo, ainda que ela me perdoasse... Seu amor, seu coração, nunca seria meu. Seu coração já tinha dono. E o brilho da aliança em sua mão esquerda, seria até o fim de meus dias, o que me mataria.

* * *

><p>Olá,<p>

Se você tem interesse em continuar a acompanhar essa fic, basta acessar o meu perfil no Nyah Fanfiction. Lá você encontrará os capítulos seguintes. fanfiction . com . br/ historia/ 144784/ Stars/ capitulo/ 32

Basta retirar os espaços.

xoxo


End file.
